MLP lodm paciente 0
by piolloverdades
Summary: pues ya estamos aqui, la continuacion del fic MLP la oscuridad del mañana, disfruta la fruta
1. Chapter 1

**bueno, mi plan era publicar cuando estuvieran todos los capítulos listos o por lomenos 10 y claro que también ya hubiese corregido el fic anterior a este, pero, ya los tenia abandonados mis enfermos mentales ^^ y hoy es cumpleaños de uno de los lectores al que mas cariño le tengo, isa que bueno, feliz cumpleaños hermano, espero y estés con tu familia y no en la computadora hijo de tu fruta mami, eso significa que leerás esto mañana así que ñeee, como decía, tomen esto mas como un adelanto, el resto de los capítulos si bien, están aventajados no los publicare pronto, mínimo me tardare una semana para el siguiente, pero bueno, dejen sus reviews, quejas, amenazas lo que gusten.**

¿Es complicado verdad? el continuar, el seguir en un mundo donde parece que todo lo que existe se empeña en volverte fragmentos, aún recuerdo cuando las estrellas brillaban en el cielo nocturno, cuando un amigo era suficiente para pasar un mal rato. Si, hablo de esa época en la que… bueno, todo estaba en su lugar. El mundo se derrumbó y aunque yo no vi como ocurrió si soy testigo de quienes se levantaron de las ruinas y trataron de reacomodar todo, fallaron pero aún no se rinden y por lo tanto yo tampoco puedo tirar la toalla, sabes… solo se necesita una palabra para continuar de pie y más que una palabra es un sentimiento, ¿quieres saber cuál es? Esperanza.

 **MLP LODM paciente 0**

 **Capitulo 1 el plan**

Entre las sabanas, Twilight Sparkle se retorcía al tratar de forzarse despertar, rosando el suave cobertor que la cubrió del frio de la noche.

Buscando en alguna parte de su colchón la salida logro aferrarse con sus dedos a la orilla del mismo y en un esfuerzo salió de las sabanas bostezando.

Su cuerno brillo y con un control recogió las cortinas violetas que impedían el paso de la luz.

Una vez estiró a su gusto todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

Miro a su alrededor notando la soledad del momento, disfrutaba de su castillo aun teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que fue testigo de tantas cosas de las que "por suerte" se perdió.

De un salto su par de cascos desnudos tocaron el frio suelo, colocando uno tras otro llego hasta su closet el cual abrió con la magia que brotaba de su cuerno y guiaba con sus manos.

El guardarropa estaba casi vacío, cosa que le facilitaba mucho el elegir un atuendo para la ocasión.

En los tiempos en los que se vivía era complicado e innecesario tener variedad de atuendos, más ella nunca fue de las chicas cuya obsesión era tener mil conjuntos para escoger.

Tomaría el de siempre, la camisa blanca y el suéter azul, cambio la falda por un pantalón café cremoso ligeramente acampanado y en los cascos unas botas morado oscuro.

Cepilló un poco su cabello antes de salir de su habitación, mirándose en el espejo y levitando el cepillo lleno de cabellos que se ha ido arrancando con el paso del tiempo.

Al salir camino por el largo pasillo, ignorando por completo todas esas puertas tan innecesariamente parecidas en las cuales uno puede perderse por horas.

Teniendo en su mente un mapa del castillo llego con éxito a uno de los múltiples cuartos de la maravilla arquitectónica donde residía, aquel donde muchos no se atrevían a entrar puesto que ahí residía un grande y fuerte dragón.

El rechinido de la puerta al ser empujada con lentitud habría despertado a Spike de no ser porque Twilight atino a colocar un hechizo en las bisagras para que no crearan fricción.

Desde la puerta lo aprecio, durmiendo calmadamente, su respiración era más escandalosa que la de un pony pero también lo suficientemente tranquila como para dar a entender que estaba descansando.

Aun con su reputación, aun con todos esos ponys que rumoreaban y lo juzgaban como alguien violento y con quien no se deben de meter, Twilight podía sentirse orgullosa de pensar lo contrario de su asistente.

Al verlo tan apaciguado en su cama pudo recordar los momentos en los que cabía en una pequeña sesta y uno podía quedarse viéndolo dormir sabiendo que si lo despertaba solo aria un pequeña rabieta, hoy sería igual de no ser porque sus dimensiones imponían respeto pero más que eso un temor que incluso Twilight no podía ocultar.

Twilight Sparkle sabía que no dispondría de su asistente, la discusión que tuvieron la noche anterior termino con ella diciéndole de manera muy severa que no se metiera en sus planes.

Se notaba el conflicto que a ambos les causaba la decisión, la misión en la que se había encomendado era siempre motivo de peleas.

Perdida en su mente se dirigió a la salida de su castillo, era momento de encontrarse con sus amigas y arreglar detalles del plan.

Tardo un poco, pero tampoco había prisa por llegar a sweet Apple acres.

Casi nadie se quería acercarse al castillo después del altercado que tuvieron en el mismo y debido a eso las reuniones se hacían en otros sitios indicados con anticipación para evitar retrasos.

La mala vibra aún estaba presente entre ciertas yeguas pertenecientes a las "mane 6", Applejack y Rarity no hablaban casi nada con Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy para evitar disputas, en cuanto a Pinkie pie y Twilight, ellas podían hablar con todas sin problemas siempre y cuando no se tocaran cierta tesis en sus pláticas.

Twilight Sparkle tenía la intención llamar a la puerta a puño cerrado pero antes de poder tener contacto con la madera, la puerta se abrió saliendo de ella una pony pelirroja, de moño rozado, paliacate verde y camisa roja de cuadros naranja.

-buenos días Apple Bloom –le saludo sonriente.

-buenos días Twilight – le contesto incluso con más animo que el que la princesa mostraba.

-¿me viste llegar? Porque tu aparición fue muy oportuna como para ser casualidad.

-fue casualidad, tengo que hacer mis tareas de hoy-hablo pasando lista- revisar el maíz, cortar un par de cosas para la cosecha, vigilar que no haya plagas en los manzanos y claro, recolectar las manzanas maduras que encuentre.

-veo que estas ocupada.

-parece mentira el que casi todos aquí se dediquen a cultivar, pero si no lo hacemos no tenemos que comer.

-entonces no te interrumpo mas ¿crees que Applejack esté disponible?

-seguro- Apple Bloom mira para adentro de la casa vigilando que nadie esté detrás de ella, mira a Twilight y pregunta discretamente - ¿Cómo está?

-¿Spike?

Apple Bloom se ruboriza un poco y tartamudea con nervios.

-em… bueno, pregunto por… todos quienes viven en… tu castillo.

-spike- deduce con una sonrisa irónica, debido a que junto a ella era el único que vivía en el castillo.

-¿de que están hablando ustedes dos? -Se hizo presente un marcado acento sureño

Apple Bloom casi salta del susto, por nada en el mundo tenía que mencionar a su amado dragón enfrente de su hermana.

-¡nada! – contesto apurada.

Twilight ve a Applejack y le sonríe.

-trabajo, Apple Bloom me platica de lo que hará este día.

-entonces es consciente de sus labores ¿segura que podrás hacer todo sin mí?

-por favor hermana mayor, puedo manejarlo.

-esa es mi hermanita.

Apple Bloom sintió como su hermana le revolvía el cabello de manera juguetona, después de eso se despidió de las dos chicas, antes de marcharse para terminar lo antes posible.

Mientras tanto Applejack guiaba a Twilight hasta el comedor de su casa.

-las chicas se te adelantaron Twi.

Abre la puerta del comedor mostrando a Rarity y Pinkie ya sentadas en sillas de madera alrededor de una mesa.

-bueno, no todas.

-no creo que nuestras pegasos tarden en llegar- tranquilizo la alicornio purpura.

-¿saben por lómenos que la junta era hoy? –cuestiono Applejack.

-ya me encargue de darles los horarios, solo quieren hacerse las interesantes.

-¡hola twilight!

Saludo la sonriente pony rosada, pinkie no perdió su sentido del humor por el echo de haver perdido su ojo, incluso llegaba a bromear sobre el tema sin disgusto alguno.

Su parche blanco se veía impecable en su rostro rosado.

Twilight se sentó a la par que Applejack, la princesa saludo a todas las presentes.

-¿Qué aremos mientras esperamos a Rainbow y Fluttershy? – dudo Rarity, mandando parte de su cabello hacia atrás con su mano de forma que se pondría confundir con coquetería.

-bueno, quizás repasar un poco el plan.

La alicornio purpura saco unas listas y un mapa tomándolos entre sus dos manos.

-muy bien, ya juntamos todas las provisiones que necesitaremos para un viaje de aproximadamente 40 días, cada quien llevara dos prendas distintas para evitar la sobrecarga de equipaje.

-¿eso no será un problema Rarity? – pregunto Applejack.

-pff, querida, puedo manejarlo.

-muy bien, la comida será cargada en su mayor parte por el lobo de Fluttershy- Twilight separa el mapa de la lista y se los muestra a sus amigas

-aremos paradas en estos puntos, su posición geográfica me indica que son los sitios menos afectados por… la catástrofe.

Twilight se aclaró un poco la garganta

-sabemos cuál es nuestro destino

-¡Clousdlae! –atajo Pinkie- la ciudad flotante.

-si queremos alcanzarlo tendremos que saber su patrón de vuelo- comento Rarity

-lo tengo cubierto, si llegamos a la ciudad y encontramos los elementos de la armonía, solo nos quedara la última parte del plan, esperamos que para entonces no hayan pasado los 40 días.

-¿y después qué? – pregunto la blanca unicornio.

-si aún tenemos provisiones, solo nos queda buscar al paciente 0

-suena enrevesado cariño.

-y lo será, pero encontrándolo podremos usar los elementos sobre él y quien sabe, acabar con la maldición desde la raíz.

\- lo que aún no me queda en claro es ¿Cómo estas tan segura de que los elementos de la armonía están en Clousdale?

-se bien que ustedes vieron a los elementos ser destruidos, pero luna no me mentiría, no creo que se destruyeran, solo se fueron a otro lado, como método de defensa en casos críticos.

-relájense, será sencillo si estamos todas unidas – dijo convencida Pinkie Pie.

-eso espero- expreso Twilight.

-hablando de unidas ¿Dónde estarán esas dos? Ya se demoraron demasiado.

 **Una hora más tarde en el cielo**

Rainbow Dash volaba 10 metros sobre Ponyville, vigilando sus alrededores y practicando mantener el equilibrio por el cambio en su brazo derecho, debido a todo el metal que tenía enzima recubriéndole al brazo entero ahora volaba chueco por el peso del mismo, mas cada vez se acostumbraba más y podía mantener mejor el equilibrio.

Detrás de ella Fluttershy se encontraba cuidando de su amiga para que no se lastime, esto solo lo sabía Fluttershy, su amiga solo pensaba que quería acompañarla y de saber sus verdaderas intenciones seguro se negaría por orgullo propio.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Mejor?

Fluttershy asiente con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-sí, ahora se cómo usar el peso a mi favor, solo tengo que dejarme caer y abrir las alas en para usar la fuerza de la caída para impulsarme.

-sabía que lo conseguirías.

-¿crees que con esto pueda destruir esas horribles nubes oscuras? – levanta su nueva mano metálica.

Fluttershy se preocupó.

-por favor no lo intentes de nuevo, no quiero que te quedes pegada a una.

-solo era una duda, tranquila.

Del anaranjado cinturón de Rainbow sonó una radio con mucha interferencia.

-aquí Twilight, Rainbow responde, repito responde, cambio.

Inmediatamente la pegaso azul tomo la radio y la acerco a su boca.

-aquí Rainbow, ¿Qué sucede? Cambio.

-¿Fluttershy está contigo? Cambio.

-si está conmigo, cambio.

\- ¡%"$#t&#""!

La radio soltó un sonido de interferencia tan fuerte y ensordecedora que las pegasos bajaron las orejas con expresiones de dolor, una vez la interferencia término, Rainbow con un ojo abierto levanto una oreja y continúo.

-Twi, aleja la radio y no grites ¿quieres? Cambio.

Rainbow alejo la radio con miedo a que el terrible ruido vuelva.

-¡se suponía que estarían aquí hace una hora! ¡Vengan en este instante!

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que las pegaso intercambiaron miradas de incomodidad, hasta que por fin la radio soltó un fastidiado-cambio.

-entendido twi, cambio.

-y dile a Fluttershy que conteste su radio la próxima ves, cambio.

Rainbow Dash vio a la pony de cabello rosa pálido con un gesto de molestia, la chica se enrojeció y bajo la mirada.

-se le termino la batería – se excusó con un hilo de vos.

Rainbow acerco la radio a su boca – ya no volverá a pasar, vamos en camino, cambio y fuera.

Rainbow acomodo la radio en su cinturón y con la mirada le indico a Fluttershy que descendieran.

Una vez las pegasos llegaron a la entrada de la casa de las hermanas Apple, Rainbow entro sin tocar y Fluttershy la siguió sintiéndose una intrusa.

En el comedor todas estaban sentadas menos Twilight, quien las veía con desprecio, de brazos cruzados y golpeando el suelo con la punta de casco repetidas veces en una muestra de impaciencia.

-tomen asiento – ordeno con un tono claramente inconforme.

Las recién llegadas obedecieron, sentándose juntas y separándose un poco de la unicornio y la yegua terrestre de sombrero.

A Rainbow Dash no le importo la falta de educación al recargarse en su silla con las manos en la nuca y los cascos en la mesa.

-ahora que estamos todas, tenemos que hablar de lo que hoy nos reúne, ya conocen el plan y no lo volveré a repasar hoy ¿entienden?

Twilight se sentó causando el rechinido con las patas de la silla al hacer fricción en el suelo.

-hemos estado preparándonos por más de dos meses para esta misión, y aun no tocamos el tema que más importa, algo más sustancial para esta misión que la comida o sus armas.

-¿y que podría ser Twilight?

Twilight mira a sus amigas con compasión-amistad.

Pinkie pie asiente al estar de acuerdo en su totalidad, Rainbow Dash gira los ojos con fastidio

-¿co…como eso es importante? –pregunto tímida la Pegaso de cabello rosa

Twilight observa a todas y cierra los ojos un poco cabizbaja y asintiendo de una manera apenas perceptible.

-somos los elementos de la armonía.

Twilight levanta la mirada directamente a Fluttershy quien se sonroja por la seriedad con la que la princesa la veía.

-o eso se supone, Fluttershy ¿de qué sirve que consigamos los elementos si no podemos usarlos?

Fluttershy desvía la mirada a su derecha baja, luego la levanta para notar a Applejack y darse cuenta de que ella también la observaba.

La yegua le regala una sonrisa para dar a entender que no quedan más rencores por su parte, regresa con Twilight y con el temor invadiendo su garganta logra hablar en vos baja.

-¿y si ya no somos las indicadas?.

Las chicas intercambian miradas, unas de preocupación y otras de apoyo

Twilight se aclara la garganta mientras se pone de pie para caminar alrededor de la mesa, al llegar con Pinkie, la toma de hombro.

-risa, quiero que alguien vea a Pinkie y me niegue que es la viva imagen de la diversión.

Pinkie sonríe de mejilla a mejilla serrando los ojos con orgullo.

Twilight la suelta y va con Applejack.

-si ya sabemos, soy la honesta – adelanto la pony terrestre.

-precisamente.

Twilight alcanza a Rarity.

-generosidad, rarity, en estos tiempos las telas son tan escasas como la bondad y aun así, cada vez que encontramos a un superviviente tú lo sustentas de sabanas y un par de prendas para combatir el frio.

\- nunca dejaría a alguien con esos harapos sucios he imposibles de lavar.

Twilight llega con Fluttershy quien se encoje en su silla sin dirigirle la mirada.

-no tienes por qué temerme Fluttershy, no estoy enojada.

-no… no es eso.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-es sombra, el no… no es tan amable como me gustaría.

Twilight se inclina para tomar a su amiga del hombro y mostrarle un rostro comprensivo.

-sombra no llevara el collar amiga.

Twilight se incorpora y le dirige la mirada a Rainbow

-lealtad.

-ya todas sabemos eso twi- dijo Rainbow Dash.

-aquí yo tengo mis dudas – interrumpió Applejack

-¿Quién te hablo? Obrera de porquería.

-para que sepas Rainbow, aunque Twilight sea la princesa, yo sigo estando sobre ti en cuanto a mando se refiere, dime Twilight ¿te parece que el abandonarnos a todas y llevarse a mi hermanita al exterior es algo leal? Sin mencionar aquel "incidente".

-también se llevó a mi hermana – gruño Rarity lanzando una mirar acusador a la Pegaso de cabello multicolor.

-Rainbow-hablo la princesa- ¿tienes una respuesta para eso?

-no tengo nada que demostrar.

-Rainbow, por favor- le susurro dulcemente la tímida chica amarilla.

Rainbow mira al techo con enfado en una pequeña rabieta y se sienta mejor en su silla.

-está bien, queríamos darte una lección Jack, ¿de acuerdo?

-no me convence.

-yo soy leal a mis amigas Applejack y lo que hacías, todos esos ponys desterrados y tu falta de remordimiento hicieron que dejaste de ser mi amiga.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el que Applejack lucia muy incómoda.

-¿Cómo querías que reaccionara? ¿Querías verme de brazos cruzados mientras todos esos ponys sufrían afuera? El que Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom y Scootaloo me siguieran no fue mi idea, ellas lo decidieron pero, adivina qué, Tampoco les parecen correctas tus acciones.

Rarity se inclinó un poco con Pinkie para comentar con admiración y en vos baja.

-parece que lo tenía ensayado.

Pinkie Pie asintió con la cabeza con la cara atónita en dirección a la pegaso admirando como volvía a subir los pies y colocaba sus manos en la nuca.

-Rainbow Dash- la llamo Twilight, al ver que tenía su atención sentencio-fue suficiente.

La princesa volvió a tomar asiento barajeando sus listas que cuidan cada detalle de la misión para repasarlas.

-lo lamento- Applejack rompió el silencio-cometí errores, puse la supervivencia de quienes más me importan antes que la de cualquier otro y si bien no es algo del todo bueno, son decisiones muy difíciles de tomar.

Twilight recostó las hojas sobre la mesa poniendo total atención a la yegua anaranjada.

-no te caigo bien vieja amiga y siendo sincera tampoco me agradas como antes, no te pido que seamos como pesuña y tierra, pero si queremos que esto funcione, habrá que aprender a soportarnos. Heres inmadura y compulsiva pero de buen corazón, solo mantente atenta a lo que haces.

Todas las presentes giraron sus caras para centrarse en Rainbow Dash.

La chica de brazos cruzados y cascos en la mesa, por fin tomo una postura menos rebelde, bajando los cascos y colocando sus brazos en su lugar completamente rendida.

-mientras dejes de comerme con la mirada.

Applejack soltó una leve e irónica risita

-¿todo en orden ahora?- pregunto Twilight.

\- solo una cosa más twi- dijo la yegua de sombrero – creo que tengo una idea.

-te escucho.

 **En alguna parte de sweet Apple Acres**

Apple Bloom caminaba por las planicies arboladas de manzanos, con un largo palo de bambú sobre sus hombros de manera horizontal y canastas de manzanas colgando del mismo.

La chica deja las manzanas en el suelo para limpiarse el sudor de la frente que ya hace un rato la molestaba.

-¿día atareado?

La pony pelirroja levanta la vista, junto al árbol más cercano estaba su amado Spike, con una sonrisa que le subía los colores al rostro.

-¿me estabas espiando?

-no, jamás te dejaría cargar todo esto sola mientras yo me cubro del sol bajo este árbol.

El dragón enreda la punta de su cola al bambú y lo levanta, inclina su cuerpo hacia la chica haciendo reverencia mientras le muestra con ambos brazos el camino.

-después de usted preciosa.

Apple Bloom camina sabiendo que no le podría quitar los canastos a Spike, por más que fuera su trabajo el terco dragón le ayudaría sin importar su opinión.

Spike miraba los arboles tratando de ubicar manzanas maduras, conocía perfectamente como cosecharlas debido a todas las ocasiones en las que Apple Bloom le platicaba sobre el trabajo de su familia.

-¿no se supone que deberías estar con Twilight?

-creí que estarías feliz de verme.

En ese momento vio al frente, topándose con su querida pony agarrada de la rama de un árbol, a la altura suficiente para que sus bocas tuvieran un contacto que Spike no vio venir.

Apple Bloom se separó y le sonrió admirando lo que a ella le parecía un momento muy tierno, el cómo se avergonzaba y quedaba atontado.

-siempre me gusta verte.

-em… yo… tenemos que hablar sobre esas sorpresas Bloom.

La chica soltó una risita mientras bajaba del árbol de un salto.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?-pregunto ella muy curiosa.

-parece que me gane un día libre por error –dijo desanimado – súper – desenfundo el sarcasmo.

Apple Bloom se para y gira para verlo, los ojos de Spike representaban angustia.

-¿Qué paso?

Spike sacude un poco la cabeza tratando de mostrarse despreocupado

-ya no importa, la verdad… ya quería verte.

Apple Bloom sonríe con ternura.

-ni creas que con eso me quitaras la curiosidad.

-pff, de acuerdo… creo que no estoy listo.

La pony pelirroja siente como su sonrisa se va borrando lentamente, el que su novio se frotara un brazo acomplejado la hacía sentir una inseguridad tremenda.

-listo… ¿par que?

-para que se vallan.

Apple Bloom soltó un suspiro de alivio "¿enserio pensé que estaba cortando conmigo? Debo dejar de preocuparme tanto"

-¿hablas de las chicas?

-así es.

-Spike, sabes que a mí tampoco me gusta la idea, pero cuando se ponen una meta nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada

-soy consciente de ello-dijo con desánimo y ve a su novia cuando esta toma su mano

-pero nos tenemos a nosotros, sin importar lo que venga, podemos apoyarnos mutuamente ¿no?

Spike la observo con cariño, inclinándose un poco la tomo con sus brazos y la acorralo entre ellos mientras se incorporaba meciéndola de lado a lado sutilmente en el aire.

-no sabes cómo necesitaba escuchar tu linda vos.

Los ojos de la chica brillaron de ilusión, tomada del cuello de su amado, se acercó lo más que pudo a su cara, pero antes de poder besarlo este olfateo he interrumpió el momento

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto mientras se separaba sin soltarlo.

-em… no fue nada – Spike sonríe como ocultando algo.

Apple Bloom inclina una ceja incrédula-están aquí ¿verdad?

El dragón asiente sutilmente con la cabeza y baja a su querida yegua quien se recarga en el árbol más cercano con una clara molestia-pero que pesadas.

En la copa del árbol se escucharon unas ahogadas risas, unas pocas hojas caen sobre Apple Bloom, bajando lentamente por la resistencia del aire.

Apple Bloom mira hacia arriba, toma una manzana de las canastas y la arroja a las amigas que ahora mismo detestaba.

-¡ouch¡

-ya vamos, ya vamos – dijo aguantando la risa quien parecía ser Scootaloo.

Así ambas descendieron, Sweetie Belle tenía la manzana clavada en su cuerno, temblando al sentir el jugo de la misma bajar por su cara.

Scootaloo sonreía viendo tanto a Spike como a Apple Bloom de manera divertida.

-esto se llama desperdiciar la comida- reclamo la unicornio mientras se desencajaba la manzana para luego morderla tratando de disimular.

-¿desde cuándo están ahí? –pregunto Spike quien no estaba para nada molesto, solo algo preocupado por lo que Apple Bloom pudiera hacer en esos momentos.

-venimos siguiéndolos desde que… – Scoot para las trompas y cierra los ojos burlándose del par de tortolos.

-¡arg! ¿Cómo pueden ser tan inmaduras?

Sweetie Belle sonrió con miedo- je, perdón Apple Bloom, es que ustedes dos se ven tan… curiosos y adorables.

-sin mencionar las risas que nos hacen pasar.

Spike entre cierra los ojos ligeramente enfadado con Scootaloo.

-oigan, ya que Spike tiene el día libre y ya terminamos nuestras tareas, deberíamos hacer algo divertido- sugirió la unicornio.

-¿terminamos quiénes? No sé si notaste todas las sestas que tengo que llenar, Sweetie.

-hay amiga, para eso estamos nosotras – Sweetie Belle apunta con su mano una manzana y la arranca con telequinesis-¿ves?

-esa aún no estaba madura – le comento con apatía la chica experta en manzanas.

-ups-escondió el fruto tras su espalda- perdón.

-¿Qué dices AB? ¿un poco de ayuda?

-solo dime cuales son las maduras- Sweetie Belle muerde la manzana que aún no terminaba.

La chica de moño vio a su dragón, esperando alguna reacción de su parte.

-al parecer no solo nos tendremos a nosotros.

Sweetie se limpia la boca con sus dedos-dejen de hacer como si sobráramos aquí-reclamo a la par que arrojaba los restos de la manzana que consumía.

Pasaron las horas y con ello la nube llego para traer la noche al prospero pueblo de Ponyville, cada quien iría a su casa o haría su labor de vigilante nocturno con rifles y cuchillos para defender el pueblo de cualquier zombi pegaso que tratara de saltar el muro.

Las puertas dobles del castillo de la princesa fueron abiertas por la telequinesis de la misma, caminando con listas entre sus manos y algunas siendo rotadas a su alrededor mientras las repasaba una vez más.

La princesa cerró la puerta tras su espalda.

-¡ouch!

Twilight se giró al escuchar eso, notando que las puertas no serraron en su totalidad puesto que la cara de un dragón se interpuso.

Spike tenía rostro de pena, vio a Twilight a los ojos dejando salir un seco "hola"

-Spike ¿Qué haces?

-me aplasto la cara, deberías intentarlo, es divertido.

Twilight sonrió con ironía y abrió la puerta para que su asistente cruzara.

Una vez dentro la puerta se serró y ambos quedaron de frente esperando a que el otro iniciara.

El dragón se sobaba la nuca viendo a otra parte y Twilight fingía estar concentrada en sus notas.

-¿Cómo te fue? – pregunto la princesa haciéndose la desinteresada.

-em… bien- Spike dejo caer sus manos cual largas eran y las junto para jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente- estaba con mis amigas y… recolectamos manzanas.

-aja- Twilight camino por el pasillo sin dejar de ver sus listas, pero prestando total atención a su asistente con los sentidos sobrantes.

Spike la siguió sin saber cómo disculparse por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-y… ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-fue la típica junta de los viernes, Rainbow y Fluttershy llegaron tarde pero hicimos un avance, este viaje será un éxito técnico- dijo con convicción y orgullo.

Spike respiro hondo para no poner objeción, la sola mención del viaje lo hacía desear que Twilight no fuera tan importante para Equstria y así tener una vida medianamente normal si contamos con la presencia de los ponyzombis.

Twilight abrió una de las muchas puertas del castillo y le indico a Spike que pasara con un movimiento de cabeza.

Obedeció algo extrañado, este era el cuarto de Twilight y hace años que no entraba en el mismo.

-¿Qué hago aquí?

Twilight se sentó en su cama rebotando un poco por el impacto contra el colchón, dejo las listas acomodadas en una mesita junto a su acolchada cama.

-bien, quería hablar contigo, ayer los dos nos pusimos… un poco histéricos – Twilight sonrió para mostrarle que esas palabras ya no importaban- jeje, abecés podemos ser demasiado infantiles ¿no crees?

Spike bajo la vista con culpa, sus orejas caían como si estas hubiesen perdido toda su fuerza.

Twilight le dio un par de palmadas a la colcha de su cama- ben aquí.

Spike se acercó con algo de miedo y se sentó junto a su princesa provocando que el colchón se levantara un poco en el lado de Twilight. La cola de Spike cruzaba el ancho del colchón y bajaba por el extremo opuesto a donde se encontraba.

El silencio le dolía al dragón como espinas afiladas siendo pisadas por la planta de sus patas, la tención lo mataba por dentro pero aun no sabía que decir, Twilight lo miraba analizando su comportamiento.

-hey, tranquilo, lo pasado en el pasado, ¿Puedes perdonarme Spike?

-¿qué? Espera, yo tenía que decir eso.

-no Spike, yo lo siento y como lo siento seré quien se disculpe, no tuve por qué gritarte de esa manera, mis asuntos son míos, pero no puedo esperar que no muestres preocupación.

-pero… yo…

-tú tienes razón Spike, es arriesgado y es por eso que solo iremos quienes tenemos que estar presentes, un grupo pequeño agilizara las cosas, nos moveremos más rápido por los caminos aunque, siendo 6 tampoco es como si no pudiésemos defendernos.

-¿a qué quieres llegar con esto Twilight? No puedes convencerme y de todas maneras no puedo negarte hacerlo.

-tienes razón, no puedes evitarlo, pero-toca la pierna de su asistente- creo que podemos hallar la manera de que el plan se lleve a cabo sin que te estés preocupando por mí.

-¿cómo?

Twilight se levanta y coloca frente a Spike.

-ven con nosotras.

Spike abre los ojos como plato, traga saliva y tuerce la boca en un intento de expresar la marea de pensamientos que le llegaron de golpe.

-¿perdón?

-ven Spike, ven y hagamos algo bueno por Equstria juntos, como antes de que me marchara.

Spike mueve los ojos barajeando las variantes de esa propuesta-¿quieres que valla al otro extremo del continente?

-será fácil, tenemos las rutas seguras trazadas y tomando en cuenta tus capacidades… será más sencillo enfrentar un par de ponyzombis contigo como nuestro asistente.

-asistente… de todas.

-precisamente.

Spike dejo de ver a Twilight, sus ojos eran la angustia misma

-¿Qué ocurre?

-esto es… repentino.

-no quieres dejar a tu novia sola ¿verdad?

Spike se paró por la sorpresa - ¡¿qué?! – Estrella su cráneo contra la base que sostenía las persianas de la cama de Twilight, se toma de la cabeza adolorido– maldición, em… ¿novia? ¿Quién dijo que tengo novia?

Twilight ríe ligeramente - yo conozco los sentimientos de Apple Bloom y los tuyos, son la pareja secreta más obvia que he visto en mucho tiempo.

Spike enmudeció, su boca se abrió para tratar de pronunciar alguna palabra más nada se escuchaba.

-¿enserio creíste que no lo sabía?

-este… ¿quieres bajar un poco la vos? – le suplico casi susurrando.

-¿por qué? ¿No quieres decepcionar a la competencia? – se divirtió.

-hablo enserio Twilight, si la noticia se esparce, mi cabeza tendrá precio.

-¿y cuánto costaría el kilo exactamente?

-deja de burlarte de mí, nadie más debe enterarse, mucho menos… ella.

-¿tu cuñada? – adelanto.

-exacto, Applejack- Spike camino a la salida queriendo escapar.

Twilight levanto las listas-oh vamos Spike, Applejack es una pony comprensiva.

Spike toma el pomo de la puerta envolviéndolo en su gran mano –lo era-dijo antes de girar la perilla y abrir la puerta.

Al salir, Twilight lo persiguió con las listas en la mano-mira, todo está arreglado, Rarity te hará una mochila para que lleves todas las gemas que puedas cargar.

La princesa se rindió al ver que su dragón continuaba caminando.

-¿Por qué de repente deje de ser la importante?

Spike se detuvo en seco y giro lentamente para verla.

-ups… escogí mal mis palabras.

-esto no es fácil para mí, no… no puedes darme a escoger entre tú y Apple Bloom.

Twilight dejó caer sus brazos con papeles en cada mano

-Spike.

-solo… solo déjame pensarlo ¿sí? No… no se ni que le diría en caso de que… ¿Qué hago si…?

Twilight le sonrió como compasión – consúltalo con la almohada amigo. Eres más gruñón cuando no duermes bien.

Dicho esto, Twilight se giró para dirigirse a su cuarto, dejando a Spike con una enorme duda en la cabeza, una duda que apenas y lo dejaría dormir.


	2. Chapter 2 despedida

**valla valla valla, pues les explico, perdí una apuesta y mi castigo es publicar antes de lo esperado, y si, aposte con el mismo lector que cumplió años el mismo día que comencé a publicar esta secuela, así que ya saben a quien agradecer.**

 **para serles sisero, este capitulo me costo bastante trabajo ya que lo considero hasta ahora la parte mas aburrida de la historia pero no tiene desperdicio, (humildad 0) este capitulo era necesario, en verdad me encantaría saltar directamente a lo rico de esta historia de una buena ves, pero pues ya saben que uno tiene que ir metiendo la poco a poco XD (virgen detectado) disfruten mis hermanos de mente enferma :)**

 **MLP LODM paciente 0**

Twilight posó una mano en su barbilla, entrecerrando los ojos mientras pensaba en los beneficios de la propuesta de Applejack.

-¡¿Spike?! Debes estar bromeando.

-no vine para bromear Rarity, lo digo muy enserio.

Pinkie pie miraba a todas sus amigas a gran velocidad y parando un segundo en cada uno de ellas.

-jeje a mí me gusta la idea.

-disculpa mi atrevimiento querida, pero no sé si estás hablando del mismo Spike, el Spike dragón.

-¿conoces algún otro Spike?

-han dicho Spike tantas veces que ya me suena raro – dijo Pinkie pie.

Rainbow Dash miraba desconfiada a la yegua de sombrero "¿pero que planea ahora esta maldita?"

De la nada, empezó una disputa, Rarity defendía enardecida el por qué llevar a Spike sería mala idea mientras Applejack justificaba todo con "será de tanta ayuda que ni te importara"

-no quiero pasar tanto tiempo junto a esa montaña de escamas.

Twilight suspira he interrumpe con las manos entrelazadas.

-chicas-todas le prestan atención-Spike es mi asistente, lo conozco desde que salió del cascaron y por más que alguna de ustedes tenga cosas que resolver con el, Applejack tiene razón, será de mucha ayuda.

-pero Twilight- chillo Rarity.

-y creo que es momento de que intentes acercarte a él, está molesto por algo que hiciste pero si le muestras tu punto de vista y en especial escuchas su versión, los dos podrían llegar a buenos términos y lo mismo para ti Applejack.

-solo quiero dejar de tener problemas con quienes alguna vez fueron mis amigos.

-me alegra escuchar eso.

 **Capítulo 2 despedida.**

Esa mañana Spike despertó con unas ojeras dignas de película de horror, el pensar que debía hacer lo mantuvo espabilado hasta muy tarde.

Recordaba perfectamente lo que le dijo a Twilight "no puedes darme a elegir entre tú y Apple Bloom" no habría mejor manera de expresar lo que sentía.

Por un lado, podía proteger a su princesa de los peligros del exterior aun si eso significaba soportar a unas potras cuya sola mención le hacían apretar los dientes.

Pero eso significaría dejar a Apple Bloom sola, ella podía cuidarse eso es seguro y más aún si estaba en el pueblo donde a pesar de las pesadillas que invadían Equestria, se podía llevar una vida moderadamente normal.

Lo que en verdad le causaba desasosiego no caía en que elegir si no en ¿Qué le digo?

* * *

-buenos días Spike-le saludo Twilight sentada en una silla enfrente de una mesa sencilla con un libro entre las manos y una taza de café sobre la mesa-¿listo para laborar hoy?

Spike termino sentándose del otro lado, en una silla a su medida -¿Qué puedo hacer?

-primero, dime en que pensaste.

Spike mostró malestar, agachando la cara y suspirando.

-¿Cómo le digo Twilight? Conociéndola, no se lo tomara bien.

Twilight muestra una media sonrisa – entre más tardes en despedirte, más difícil le será aceptar que te iras.

-Twilight, lo lamento, tenía que decírtelo.

-aunque no me digas que pasa en tu vida tarde o temprano me enterare – Twilight levito la taza de café y la dirigió a sus labios, tomando un sorbo pequeño para esquivar una quemadura en su boca, serrando los ojos al sentir la calidez bajar por su garganta.

-eso no me tranquiliza.

Twilight separo la taza de su cara y sonrió– no le veo lo malo.

-bueno ¿ahora qué?

-ve con ella, háblale y que se entere de la mejor manera.

Spike traga saliva, dirige su mirada a la puerta con un miedo profundo - ¿ahora? –pregunto con los nervios en la garganta.

-ahora.

-pero… ¿y si Applejack me ve?

-¡ah si! –Dijo en un dejo de entendimiento- yo me encargo - Twilight se pone de pie- tendrás que decirle que estas saliendo con su hermana.

-¡¿QUE?! -angustio.

-tienes todo un viaje por Equestria para pensar como decírselo Spike, no te creas el que carga con el mundo.

* * *

 **Boutique de Rarity (en esos momentos)**

Rarity estaba lista para salir de su boutique, era su turno de colocar su grano de arena en la expansión del muro y por supuesto del pueblo en un todo, girando la cabeza admiro el cajón donde guardaba su arma thunder22.

Se acercó y abrió el cajón, viendo que aún estaba como la dejo, existían muchas ocasiones en las que no la necesitaba y aun así sentía una enorme necesidad de llevarla consigo.

Se supone que los muros son seguros pero nunca se sabe ¿verdad? menos mal que hoy si puede llevarla y con justificación, ya que el nuevo sector no estaba terminado y cualquier cosa podría acceder.

Con sus dedos empezó a tocar las cajas de munición que guardaba en el mismo cajón.

Cuatro y con 10 balas cada uno, bueno, casi por que ya había gastado un 60% de una de las cajas durante la batalla contra las cabras y el imponente Iron Will.

"Llevar un arma conmigo nunca fue de mi estilo" "la violencia nunca soluciono nada" eso quería pensar ella pero era innegable, el tan solo saber que podía contar con la thunder22 la calmaba.

Luchando contra si misma la tomo y por inercia lleno el cartucho y lo metió haciendo el característico sonido de un arma cargándose.

-¿Qué haces?

Rarity guarda su arma en el cajón y lo sierra de golpe.

-¡NADA! –grito volteándose con su hermana, sus manos en la espalda y presionando el cajón.

Sweetie Belle se asusta un poco por la reacción de Rarity- ¿de acuerdo?

La unicornio de cabellos rosa claro y purpura pálido camino cuidadosa a la cocina, sin despegar sus hermosos ojos verdes de su hermana quien parecía haber visto a la muerte misma.

Antes de que Sweetie Belle pudiera irse, un impulso la hizo volver con Rarity.

-¿te ayudo en algo? –nota el cajón que protege e intenta alcanzarlo con su suave mano - ¿tiene que ver con algo en este…?

-¡NO!

Sweetie Belle aparta la mano creyendo que su Rarity estaría dispuesta a amputarle varios dedos si se llegara a acercar más.

Rarity reacciona, aclarando su garganta toma un tono más elegante.

-no tienes que ayudarme con nada Sweetie Belle – la ahuyenta de manera casi despectiva con su mano derecha –ve anda con tus amigos, estoy ocupada.

-¿ha si? ¿Puedo irme?

-¿Por qué no?

-Rarity, se supone que hoy tendríamos que terminar la expansión del muro ¿recuerdas?

A Rarity le da un golpe de revelación, era cierto, una de las ponys que estaría codo a codo con ella sería su propia hermana, debió de olvidarlo por el susto que ella le propino hace un par de minutos.

-oh, bueno, vete a cambiar.

-iré así.

-¿queee? ¿Con esos harapos gastados?

Sweetie Belle mira a su hermana con cierto toque de desprecio - ¿de verdad? ¿Ahora? Hoy nos tendremos que ensuciar ¿o que no es eso lo que aras tú cuando te vallas a ese dichoso viaje?

Rarity entra en razón, dándose una palmada en la cara.

-en verdad lo siento cariño, desde ayer no puedo concentrarme del todo bien y… llegue a creer que aun era sencillo encontrar algo de… em… creo que no me encuentro bien.

-si, lo note.

-déjame… déjame un segundo sola ¿si?… yo te alcanzo.

Sweetie Belle entrecierra los ojos alejándolos de su hermana, con su labio inferior sobre el superior pensando un poco las cosas.

-nop.

-¿disculpa?

-dije que no, me dirás que ocurre mientras vamos de camino a la construcción.

Tal y como dijo Sweetie Belle, terminaron yendo en camino a la construcción, camino en el cuan Rarity se negó a revelar lo que le ocurría, al llegar se toparon con los 4 ponys con los que trabajarían en la construcción.

-¡la gran y poderosa Trixie! ¡Exige trabajar en la mescla! – ordeno la unicornio azul de cabello gris.

-¿disculpa? – Rarity mostro inconformidad.

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre saludar antes Trixie? Discúlpenla, tiene cerebro de ponyzombi –dijo lyra

-ponyzombi tú, lesbiana enferma.

-volvemos a lo mismo, que no soy lesbiana.

-¿entonces por que vives con una yegua?

-porque la amo.

-¿ves?

-hay otro tipo de amor trixie-reflexiono Snails rascando su cabello verde.

-tu sierra la boca.

Snails asiento con la cabeza como el lame botas que es.

Las hermanas unicornio se miran entre si pensando que será un largo y agotador día.

-de acuerdo yeguas y corceles, nos dividiremos en grupos de dos, un grupo se encargara de la mescla, otro de acomodar las piedras y el tercero de vigilar que no venga ningún zombi ¿entendido? –ordeno Rarity.

-yo con trixie- apresuro Snails, petición que fue concebida por que nadie estaría dispuesto a trabajar junto a una unicornio que se la pasa alabándose a sí misma a excepción del último de sus dos admiradores.

-Rarity ¿crees que puedas ir con lyra?

-por supuesto pero ¿no quieres tenerme de compañera?

-creo que me gustaría hacerle compañía a ese chico – la unicornio apunta a un Pegaso que parecía tener entre 15 17 años, color azul grisáceo con cabello morado oscuro y ojos verde aguacate.

El chico tenia puesto un pans negro bastante humilde y una playera de manga larga con el logo de la banda "Imagine dogs" se notaba distraído y un poco cohibido.

-de acuerdo, busca otro novio – jugueteo Rarity con una sonrisa traviesa.

-hay hermana ¿Cuándo entenderás que los potros son más que chicos lindos?

Ya con las labores repartidas, Lyra y Rarity se encargarían de la mescla, hablando de sus problemas y de lo ansiosa que estaba Lyra porque Bon Bon tuviera a su bebe quien era la razón por la que de momento no podía ser de mucho apoyo en las labores del pueblo.

Trixie y Snails vigilarían con sus respectivos rifles, Rarity se sentía tranquila de poder haber traído su arma a escondidillas para que su hermana no pensara que tenía una especie de obsesión enfermiza con su pistola.

Sweetie Belle entendería su inquietud por la seguridad, pero en ocasiones Rarity podía ser un poco obsesa con lo que pensaran de ella.

Mientras tanto Sweetie Belle se acercó al pegaso que llevaba las piedras en costales arrastrándolas con dificultad puesto que no era y para nada parecía un chico fuerte.

-hola, soy sweetie Belle.

El chico la mira un segundo y se voltea apenado – ah… ¿hola?

-yo estoy aquí para ayudarte.

-pues… ¿bien?

Sweetie Belle sintió como su esperanza por tener alguien con quien hablar se esfumaban, ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? ¿Acaso le molesta mi presencia?

-y… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El muchacho murmuro algo que solo el alcanzo a escuchar

-perdón que dijiste.

-Winged Cloak.

-haaa, así te llamas.

-si.

Así paso un rato en el que Sweetie Belle sentía que su nuevo compañero más que un pony era una maquina inexpresiva cuyo único rastro de sonido era el del rechinar de algunas bisagras a falta de aceite.

-nunca te había visto por aquí ¿eres nuevo? – Sweetie Belle lanza su último intento por despertar un lado amigable en el chico.

-hace un par de días que estoy aquí, tu hermana me insistió en darme otro atuendo pero me siento bien con el que tengo.

-entonces ¿ya conocías a Rarity? Ella no te menciono.

-debió olvidarlo, se nota que es una chica ocupada.

-ni tanto, está pasando por algo que no logro comprender.

-¿algo como que?

En medio de los dos cae una cubeta llena de mescla para pegar las piedras cortesía de lyra.

-no lo sé – Sweetie Belle levita una de las piedras y la hunde en la cubeta – creo que esta estresada con todas sus responsabilidades y el que tenga que irse a explorar.

El Pegaso mantenía sus ojos verde aguacate fijos en el desastre que estaba haciendo Sweetie Belle sin saber si el interrumpirla sería algo descortés

-no sé si entiendas como se siente no poder ayudar a alguien a quien quieres.

-no, no tengo idea, ahora hazte un favor y mira lo que haces.

-¿de que hablas?

-el tabique niña.

Sweetie Belle saca la piedra de la mescla - ¿Qué tiene?

Winged cloak siente como se golpea repetida eses en la cabeza dentro de su imaginación.

-la mescla se coloca después de… mira te muestro- así es como el muchacho tomo una palita con la cual coloco la mescla en el muro ya iniciado y encima de la mescla la roca que había sido pulida con anterioridad con la forma de un ladrillo

-¿ves como?

-jeje, ups, soy un poco torpe.

-no es así, solo te hace falta observar.

Como su compañero le indicaba, Sweetie Belle fue entendiendo la técnica a la que se tenía que dedicar, el mismo patrón que para su sorpresa no fue del todo aburrido sino que entretenido.

Parecía que el pegaso ya se soltaba más a la hora de hablar, uno creería que era otro individuo sumamente distinto, de apático y distraído paso a ser alguien atento y sumamente payaso llegando al punto de ser un poco fastidioso.

Sweetie Belle entro en un punto donde no sabía qué hacer con el chico, ahora no le callaba la boca pero en parte esto la mantenía activa, también se limitó a tocar cierto contenido del chico, si preguntaba cosas como de donde era o como llego aquí podría abrir una herida que apenas se intenta serrar.

-contéstame una pregunta sweetie Belle.

-seguro ¿Cuál es?

-¿Por qué las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía irán solas?

-bueno, antes de que llegaras mi hermana y sus amigas arreglaban unos detalles de plan, mas tarde que temprano se dieron cuenta de que al llevar a todo un pueblo no solo expondrían a todos, también sería un viaje lento y sin mencionar la cantidad de comida que tendremos que cargar.

-¿y no te da miedo? Ya sabes, que algo le pase a tu hermana.

Sweetie Belle lanzo una mirada asesina dejando a winged cloak helado y dándose cuenta de que soltó demasiado la lengua.

-¿Por qué no te contestas esa pregunta tu solo?

-entiendo, volví a meter la pesuña, perdón.

Sin darse cuenta el muro había avanzado muchísimo, las horas transcurridas fueron 3 más ni Sweetie Belle ni su nuevo amigo se dieron cuenta de eso.

-parece que nos acabamos las piedras.

-sep.

-bueno, ahora tengo que ir con unas amigas, un gusto haberte conocido Winged.

-em… ¿lo mismo digo?

-supongo que te veré luego, bueno, no es como si el pueblo fuera muy grande.

-si necesitas algo puedes buscarme en mi casa – apunta a una- aquella con el agujero en la ventana.

-entendido.

Se despidieron y cada uno continuo con sus labores, Sweetie Belle llego con Rarity quien la veía muy sonriente.

-¿a ti que te pasa?

-dime ¿ya es tu novio?

-mi etapa de buscar chicos termino hermana.

-¿por qué?

-malas experiencias supongo.

-¿fue Button? O ¿Wishper?

\- Wishper era un idiota que tenía aventuras muy seguido y se sentía orgulloso de eso pero Button… no fue malo, solo no funciono y creo que eso influyó para que el y el resto dejaran de hablarse.

-no digas tonterías Sweetie, eso no pudo afectar de ninguna manera el resto de sus amistades.

-empiezo a creer que si.

-pero que hay de ese chico ¿no te interesa?

-¿qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué todos quieren que encuentre pareja?

-no lo se, fue lindo verte junto a un potro para varear.

A su alrededor se encontraban plantaciones, desde maíz que se elevaba a lo alto siendo recogido por los pegasos que lo alcanzaban con un sutil aleteo hasta calabazas siendo regadas por un unicornios y terrestres, los unicornios levitando gotas de agua del tamaño de sus cabezas que esparcían por la fila de vegetales y los terrestres ayudándose con cubetas y vasos.

Ruido era cómo describiría el lugar, todos hablando de sus propios temas y jugueteando con bromas y chistes unos mejores que otros.

-rarity ¿te sientes bien? por lo de la mañana.

-bueno, creo que es difícil aceptar todo lo que me espera, no sé cómo pudiste soportar estar afuera con todos esos cadáveres.

Sweetie Belle entristece, la sola posibilidad de que su hermana fuera mordida le estrujaba su corazón, Rarity al notarlo intento ver el lado positivo y asa tranquilizar a Sweetie Belle.

-pero, voy con las guerreras más fuertes de Equestria.

Sweetie Belle la observa.

-todo estará bien cariño y cuando vuelva pasaremos tiempo de hermanas.

-está bien Rarity, solo prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

-tenemos a Twilight de nuestro lado, saldrá mejor de lo que piensas.

* * *

mientras tanto en sweet apple acres

Twilight observaba muy atenta a Applejack, la yegua no paraba de hablar de cómo cuidar un plantío y las indicaciones necesarias para cada fruto.

-arráncalas de raíz, si dejas esas mala hiervas ellas invadirán todo el huerto y dejaran a tus plantas sin minerales por absorber.

-interesante.

-Apple Bloom sabe de eso, me pregunto dónde está ahora mismo.

-déjala descansar, mientras ¿Por qué no me explicas como es el tema de los minerales?

-bueno, hay plantas que absorben los minerales que otra planta deja, un ejemplo en el maíz y el tomate, si plantas maíz o tomate en un mismo punto durante mucho tiempo la tierra se vuelve infértil, pero si intercambias las zonas, el tomate dejara la tierra lista para el maíz y el maíz dejara la tierra lista para el tomate.

* * *

En esos momentos, Spike entro al granero, siguiendo a Apple Bloom quien parecía huir de él hace unos momentos.

-Apple Bloom ¿Dónde estás?

De entre los cubos de paja amontonados emergió la pony pelirroja, asechando a Spike como un gato a su bola de estambre.

Spike la olfateo, girándose de inmediato y percatándose cuando ella le salto encima con la suficiente anticipación para atraparla.

-oye, así no se vale.

-¿tratabas de sorprenderme?

Apple Bloom consigue encontrar un pilar con sus cascos, impulsándose y provocando que Spike tropezara y callera sobre una montaña de paja.

Apple Bloom se acerca a su oído y con un tono de vos travieso le susurra.

-tengo mis maneras de dominarte -Prosiguió a darle tiernos besos en la mejilla.

Spike se ponía rojo de vergüenza, ¿Qué esperas para moverte idiota? Si no te la quitas de encima se volverá a comportar… rara.

Rara se podría traducir a esos momentos en los que la chica podía emocionarse demasiado he intentar llegar más lejos de lo que su pareja quería permitir.

Solo digamos que nuestro Spike aún no quiere llegar al tema sexual ¿por qué? Pff, no tengo que decirlo, creo que está más claro que el agua :P

-em… ¿Qué maneras? – se cuestionó con inquietud y más aún cuando su novia comenzó a pasar su dedo índice por su pecho de manera juguetona.

-Tú sabes cuales son.

Por Celestia, ese tono de vos es demasiado sensual como para malinterpretarlo, estamos jodidos.

-em… no, no creo saberlo.

-¿quieres que te muestre?

-puede… ser.

¡Pendejo! ¡la respuesta era no! ¡Aborta la misión!

-¡digo no! –Apresuro- Applejack está cerca – valla, ya tardaba en recordarlo

\- oh, cierto – lo que hacía en esos momentos no solo era arriesgado, si no que parecía incomodar a su amado Spike.

De inmediato se sentó al costado del dragón, con la mirada perdida y la boca sellada por la vergüenza.

Spike se levantó quedando sentado, con su cola hacia al frente posición que lo incomodaba por alguna razón, posiblemente porque se sentía patético al tener a su amiguito más vulnerable de lo normal.

De un movimiento rápido, logro colocar su cola atrás.

-tenemos un problema.

-perdón, pensé que te gustaría…-musito acomplejada- pero que tonta soy- se cubrió la cara dejándola caer sobre sus manos.

-no digas esas cosas- con su mano la acerca a él, recargándola en su regazo – yo hablo de otra cosa, hablo de la razón por la que estoy aquí.

Una oportunidad de escapar, de esa manera lo vio Apple Bloom, las palabras de Spike era el momento perfecto para hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Levanto la cara con un poco de pena – valla, creo que me equivoque, ¿de qué problema se trata?

-pues… jeje, es… algo muy sencillo, es una cambio minúsculo, microscópico, pequeñísimo.

-aja ¿en qué?

-pues es… ¿recuerdas lo que te dije de las chicas y su viaje?

-si.

-Bueno Twilight me… Twilight me… -los ojos de la chica lo hacían sentirse aterrado de las posibles reacciones, provocando que se trabara y tartamudeara más que nada, así que la solución que se le vino a la mente era bastante sencilla, serrar los ojos con fuerza y sacar toda la sopa lo más rápido que puede.

-me pidió que la acompañara- abrió el ojo izquierdo, esperando lo peor, a Apple Bloom molesta.

Para "suerte" del dragón, ella solo se mostró inexpresiva.

-¿iras con ellas?

Spike asintió con la cabeza.

-oh bueno, parece que ya tomaste una decisión.

Que bien, parece tomárselo muy bien, Spike no podía creer lo obseso que estaba, Apple Bloom es muy comprensiva, entiende perfectamente su posición, pero por si las dudas.

-¿lo entiendes?

-sí, eso creo.

-¿pero por qué estás tan… robótica?

¿Qué estaba pasando? Apple Bloom no mostraba mal estar pero su falta de expresión era aún peor que cuando se enfadaba.

-estoy bien Spike.

-¿segura?

-si… solo déjame ayudarte.

-¿con que?

-iré contigo.

¡Mierda!- sabes que eso no será posible.

Apple Bloom se gira dándole la espalda a Spike -entonces no hay problema, todo lo que hare será ver a la única hermana que tengo llevarse a mi novio a una misión suicida.

Su voz se volvió de enfado y remordimiento, parece ser que intentaba contenerse quizás para quedar bien con Spike.

-no es Applejack quien me quiere allí.

-no hablo de eso Spike, ya era difícil aceptarlo de Applejack y ¿quieres que te deje ir? Como si fuera una buena idea.

\- es una buena idea.

Apple Bloom lo mira con enojo - ¿en qué sentido?

-piénsalo un momento, es prácticamente imposible que un zombi me haga algún daño y si voy podrá asegurarme de que Applejack regrese sana y salva.

-¿siempre tienes que ser el guarda espaldas?

-Apple Bloom, tengo que hacerlo, quiero ayudar a recuperar el mundo que merecen.

-yo te quiero aquí, conmigo.

Spike la tomo por la espalda, cargándola como una princesa mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos y se giraba para evitar verlo.

-me tienes aquí ahora.

-pero después que.

-cuando vuelva pasare más tiempo contigo, lo prometo, será masa fácil acercarme a la granja si Applejack sabe de lo nuestro.

Apple Bloom lo mira, entre incrédula y asustada por la sola posibilidad de que su hermana se enterara de que ha tenido novio durante ya 2 meses y no le ha dicho nada.

-estas loco

-nonono, escúchame, durante la misión intentare ganarme su confianza y así cuando regresemos se lo diremos los dos.

-no la conoces, si no quiere en un principio no lo querrá nunca.

-confía en mi lindura, Spike es más listo de lo que parece.

-sí, pues Spike debería dejar que Apple Bloom pueda disfrutar de su compañía antes de marcharse.

-jeje, lo sé, soy irresistible.

Dejemos a los tortolos solitos un minuto ^w^

O mejor aún saltémonos todo lo aburrido de la preparación que duro unos 6 días más, tiempo en el que los futuros viajeros estuvieron más ocupados de lo que hubiese preferido un pony pelirroja y su dragón (giño giño)

El día esperado llego más rápido de lo esperado, cosa que no afecto mucho los planes puesto que twilight es una pony organizada.

La princesa les dio tiempo para que sus amigas se despidieran de sus seres queridos.

* * *

Scootaloo se encontraba prácticamente inmotivada, viendo como ese juego de llaves se balanceaban delante de ella.

-¿lo… dices enserio?

Rainbow Dash sonríe, con su mano desocupada (la que no está cubierta de metal) toma la mano de la pegaso anaranjada y coloca las llaves en su palma.

-muy enserio.

Scootaloo cierra la palma tomando con firmeza las llaves.

-te dejo a cargo de la guarida, mas te vale ser un chica responsable- asi es, Rainbow le llama guarida a su casa.

Scootaloo se pone firme, con la mano derecha sobre la sien como todo un soldado.-lo mantendré limpio e inmaculado.

Fue entonces cuando las dos se echaron a reír.

-ya enserio, si regreso y este sitio no ha sido testigo de un par de fiestas salvajes abras fallado.

-entendido Rainbow.

-hay condones en el armario.

Scootaloo se sonroja y ríe con nervios- buena esa.

-hablo enserio- Rainbow le giña un ojo.

Revolviéndole el cabello a su hermana de otra madre, Rainbow Dash le confió todas sus pertenecías (o por lo menos la mayoría)

La pegaso de cabello colorido sentía un poco de melancolía, desde que se marchó del pueblo rara vez se separaba de las chicas conocidas como las cruzaders mas no estaría sola puesto que fluttershy estaría junto a ella.

* * *

Rarity por su lado, estaba de cierto modo emocionada, las experiencias por venir podrían ser enriquecedoras.

-¿estarás bien si mi? – le cuestionó la unicornio a su hermana menor.

-eso creo, prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

-claro que lo tendré cariño, tu prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

-lo tendré Rarity.

-y no te separes de tus amigas.

-eso creo que sería un consejo para ti, no sería la primera ves.

Rarity desliza su arma por el compartimiento de su cinturón donde la guarda.

-tu habla con ese chico, te aria bien un poco de compañía.

-cállate – sonrió.

Repentinamente, Sweetie Belle se lanzó para aferrarse a su hermana con la cara en su pecho.

-por favor vuelve pronto.

Rarity sintió como su corazón se ataviaba, respondiéndose el abrazo le contestó. – es un hecho.

* * *

En el cementerio de Ponyville, dos hermanas visitaban a los miembros faltantes de la familia Apple.

Se aseguraron de que los enterraran juntos, Big Macintosh y la abuela Smith.

-¿Por qué me traes aquí?

Applejack mira a su hermana con algo de melancolía – quería despedirme de mi familia.

Fue en ese momento cuando Apple Bloom la vio a los ojos, tenía una cara de clara enfurecida.

-¿y ahora que te ocurre terroncito de azúcar?

-no hay forma de que te haga cambiar de opinión verdad – le recrimino muy molesta.

Applejack respira hondo muestras su mirar se desvía al vacío.

-pensaba que ya lo habías aceptado.

-¿Cuántos más tienen que morir para entender que tenemos que estar todos juntos?

-baja el tono de tu vos ¿o no te enseñe a respetar a tus mayores?

Los ojos de Apple Bloom se posaron sobre la tumba de su hermano y abuela, sus ojos se humedecieron mientras se esforzaba por mantener cara de molestia.

-murieron por que no estábamos unidos, no quiero ser la última de mi familia

El corazón de Applejack se volvió tan pequeño como un cacahuate, tomo a su hermana y la abrazo oprimiendo su cara en su pecho, las lágrimas de Apple Bloom eran cada vez más difíciles de contener.

-todo lo hago por ti hermanita, si la princesa cree que esto es lo correcto entonces tengo que obedecer, ya metí mis cascos donde no me correspondía, no puedo caer en lo mismo.

* * *

Spike no pudo despedirse de su querida pony como quisiera, tuvo que decirle un simple adiós para no levantar sospechas.

Twilight dejo encargadas a lyra y Bon Bon como sus sustitutas mientras no estaban, a decir verdad parecía que harían un buen trabajo.

Cada quien tenía algo en la mente, una meta fija en la que se concentraría para asegurar el éxito de la misión.

Fluttershy sentía miedo, pero no defraudaría a sus amigas y menos ahora que tiene la oportunidad de verlas a todas reunidas como nunca pensó que volvería a ocurrir.

Rarity con sombrero cubriéndole el sol, se propuso a disfrutar del camino, ser de ayuda y de paso encontrar algo de inspiración para futuros diseños.

Applejack estaba más que enfocada a terminar con la miseria de su especie, ahora mas que nunca estaba dispuesta a darlo todo para dejarle un futuro a los otros.

Rainbow Dash tenía en claro redimirse ante sus errores, y devolverle el color a Equestria de una vez por todas.

Spike mantendría bajo su protección a todas y especialmente a Fluttershy y Twilight las dos yeguas que más quiere convida.

Pinkie aria lo posible por mantener al grupo de buen humor y también le daría la oportunidad de encontrar lo que posiblemente son las ultimas golosinas del continente.

Twilight respiraba el aire, sonriendo confiada de sus plantes, inicio este camino en el que se enfrentaría a retos tanto fáciles como difíciles, donde encontraría las respuestas tras esta infección y daría con un remedio para la misma, un camino donde no importa que ocurra todo estaría bien porque se encuentra con las amigas que más quiere, con el dragón al que más estima pero sobre todo, seria todo un éxito porque estaban unidos.

O eso quería creer ella.

 **:u se lo que están pensado**

 **piollo, ¿donde esta la acción? ¿donde están los pony zombis? ¿DONDE MIERDA SE METIO FLUFFLE PUFF?**

 **pues la verdad yo también me pregunto XD, díganme que les pareció y si les gusto que usara estas lineas para dividir** **escenas (cosa que no hacia echo por pereza)**

 **recuerden que pueden fastidiarme por mis redes y yo con gusto les regresare el favor multiplicado por 100 ;) los quiero mis enfermos mentales y recuerden, ¡AFLOJEN LA CONCHA MONTÓN DE HOLGAZANES!**


	3. Chapter 3 la verdadera razón

**pues ya esta aquí, esta semana hubo 2 capítulos, no esperen ese tipo de cosas seguido :P ahora si mas pendejadas comencemos :v yea**

 **MLP LODM paciente 0**

 **Capítulo 3 la verdadera razón.**

Hace ya 4 días desde su partida.

El sol sobre sus cabezas no era suficiente para quitarles el optimismo ante el duro camino que estaba por recorrer, cargando con sus pesadas mochilas que llevaban desde botiquines hasta diversas herramientas.

Rainbow y Fluttershy volando a pocos metros del cielo custodian a nuestros viajeros.

En el suelo, Spike y Twilight intercambiando palabras de aliento, más adelante Pinkie y Rarity causando un contraste marcado, Pinkie reía y saltaba mientras Rarity trataba de seguirla con la vista.

-¿de dónde sacas esa energía?

-no tengo idea, mi corazón me dice que salte y yo solo salto.

Astilla les seguía el paso, con su lomo lleno de costales con variedad de alimentos amarrados a la criatura con mecates negros.

Applejack mira al cielo, directo a las acostumbradas nubes oscuras que devoraban toda la luz de Equestria a su paso.

-Twilight ¿Dónde es la siguiente parada?- pregunto Applejack.

Twilight inmediatamente metió la mano a su mochila.

-a un par de kilómetros – adelanto Spike- hay un monumento a los grifin, con suficiente altura y espacio para descansar.

Twilight lo observa con orgullo - ¿memorizaste el mapa?

-solo un poco, por nada.

Applejack se muestra extrañada, especialmente cuando Spike intenta mostrarle una amigable sonrisa que se notaba forzada a millas de distancia.

-¿te pasa algo Spike?-le interrogo Applejack algo preocupada.

-¿de qué hablas?

-parece que intentas esconder una cascabel en donde no llega el sol.

Spike soltó la risa más fingida que ha brotado de sus ser, lo que Applejack no intuyo es que la intención de su risa no era verse fingida.

Applejack entrecierra los ojos con la sensación de sospecha cubriéndole los huesos-de acuerdo… creo que iré a hablar con Rarity, tengo que ayudarla con un par de detalles – apresura el paso y deja atrás a Twilight y Spike.

Spike se desanima y observa a Twilight y su ceja derecha levantada la par que una sonrisa que se formaba para mostrarse burlona.

-¿que?

-¿esa es tu idea de simpatizar? Puedes hacerlo mejor Spike, eres más agradable de lo que piensas.

-hay por favor, no sigas con eso- le dijo mientras el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas- bueno solo un poco más.

-¿quieres un consejo? Relájate, se tú mismo.

-a Applejack no le gusta como soy.

-no lo sé, talvez solo les hace falta un poco de privacidad para charlar.

Paso un momento, los pasos eran lo único que se escuchaba junto con el aleto del Pegaso sobre sus cabezas junto con lo que se escuchaban como murmullos más delante de la princesa.

Los arboles cada vez eran más, si continuaban así pronto la maleza los dejaría a oscuras.

-pss, spike.

-¿si?

-¿Qué tan ciertos son los rumores de tu oído?

-ponme a prueba.

-¿de qué hablan nuestras amigas?

Spike se pone serio, inclina un poco la cabeza poniendo total tención al las Pegaso.

-están muy calladas.

-hablo de nuestras otras amigas.

-veamos, Applejack no dice nada, Pinkie está conteniendo la risa y Rarity dijo algo sobre… vestidos, que sorpresa – comento con un marcado tono sarcástico.

* * *

Nos situamos al frente del camino, donde se encuentran Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie.

-por eso no puedo dejarle la llave, conociéndola, abrirá la puerta de mi armario y se probara todos mis atuendos junto a sus amigas.

-¿Cuántos atuendos tienes escondidos? – Pinkie acerca su rostro a Rarity – Rarity – levanta sus cejas.

-unos cuantos, no se preocupen, los sacare de ahí si se necesitan.

-Apple Bloom no es como tu hermana Rarity, dudo mucho que esté interesada en tus vestidos así que mejor ve descartando que ella será quien se los pruebe.

Es resto del camino paso sin pena ni gloria, platicas sin trascendencia y más que nada una cansada caminata bajo el sol y las únicas que estaban a salvo del calor eran, Rarity, Applejack y Fluttershy (quien tenía el sombrero de sombra).

Al llegar al monumento a los grifin hubo más de un suspiro de alivio, no solo por lo cansados que estaban, si no que las nubes los alcanzaron y la oscuridad los envolvió junto con el sentimiento de ser observados por algo.

La estatua estaba hecha de titanio, dos grifos de 4 metros de altura sostenían un plato circular de 5 de diámetro, espacio suficiente para que todos pudiesen dormir, algo amontonados pero a salvo de los zombis que no tardarían en llegar si se enteraban de su presencia.

-¿alguien me ayuda a subir? – pidió la unicornio de cabello índigo.

Fluttershy aterrisa junto a Rarity.

-sube a Astilla por favor.

Rarity se montó, sobre las bolsas de provisiones sin preocuparse por aplastarlas, ya que estaban compactadas desde antes de partir.

Fluttershy dio una leve palmada a un costado del lobo de madera y este tomando un metro de vuelo saltó aferrándose con sus patas delanteras a la bandeja.

Spike no dudó en tomar vuelo y ayudar al lobo a subir, empujándolo de su parte trasera mientras él se mantenía en el aire gracias a sus largas alas.

Podría ayudar a Applejack pensó, pero era muy tarde, la yegua subió sin ayuda gracias a sus habilidad escalando.

Pinkie fue ayudada por Rainbow y Twilight usó sus alas sin molestia alguna. Una vez arriba tuvieron que encontrar el modo de acomodarse.

Twilight no dirimiría muy cerca de la orilla por decisión de sus amigas.

Pinkie estaría en medio de la bandeja, siendo la más inquieta podría caerse mientras dormía.

Rainbow estaría en la orilla, estaba acostumbrada a dormir cerca de donde puede caer y sabía cómo evitar ese tipo de inconvenientes.

Rarity no tenía problema de donde porque su actividad nocturna se limitaba a respirar y dejar salir entre sueños algunas palabras que mostraban parte de sus fantasías.

Spike estaría junto a astilla, sin tener miedo a lo que se encontraba abajo.

Fluttershy no se separaría del lobo de bosque, dormiría en con el hocico del animal en su vientre gracias a que Twilight había conseguido con un hechizo eliminar el mal olor en el aliento del animal.

Applejack al igual que Rainbow, estaría en la orilla siendo una yegua con equilibro.

Antes de que la mayoría conciliara el sueño Pinkie pregunto-¿Por qué esta estatua esta en medio de la nada?

Twilight contesto – es el trabajo de un artista incomprendido de nombre kashike, su plan era levantar una estructura lo más alto que pudiera, pero solo se quedó en la base.

Rainbow interrumpió - ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-le pregunté, quería un permiso para ocupar este espacio y se lo di, creo que lo dejo incompleto para hacer otra obra.

-genial –dijo la pony de cabello rosado – yo pondría en este plato un pastel.

-¿Por qué un pastel? – pregunto la intrépida pegaso.

-porque uno que pueda ocupar este espacio sería realmente hermoso, y lo mejor es que todos estarían de acuerdo ¿Quién no ama el pastel?

Twilight tomó la palabra - sabes Pinkie, no creo que a kashike le importe que pongamos un pastel aquí.

-¿enserio lo haremos? – cuestiono con ilusión en los ojos y emoción en su vos.

-algún día.

-podríamos hacerlo todos los años, como una navidad pero con pastel en lugar de árbol, ya se, así festejaremos cuando recordemos el día en el que recuperamos Equestria.

-eso suena muy bien Pinkie.

-lo sé, por eso lo dije.

-sabes que Pinkie, tu serás la encargada de esa fiesta.

-¿tenías pensado a alguien mas? ¿cheese sándwich? – lo pony empezó a reír, risa que se fue apagando a cada segundo hasta que todo quedo en silencio.

-¿Twilight?

-¿Qué pasa Pinkie?

-¿te parece que no me tomo enserio la vida?

-no Pinkie, tú haces lo correcto.

-¿enserio? Entonces ¿Por qué las cosas no me salen como quiero?

Twilight se quedó helada, esa ya no parecía Pinkie pie, sus ojos estaban mirando al cielo completamente perdidos en la negrura de arriba, su rostro expresaba melancolía y sus manos se encontraban juntas como si le rogase a alguien.

-jeje, parece que alguien olvido reír más- dicho por la pony rosada, ella misma se giró para dormir de costado y serró los ojos para no abrirlos hasta que el sol le golpeara la cara.

Twilight se quedó pensativa, "¿Qué fue eso?"

Ya era completamente de noche cuando Spike se despertó con una sensación de angustia, por alguna razón la imagen de Apple Bloom llego a su cabeza como una bofetada astral.

"Tranquilo Spike, solo estas preocupado pero ella" "lo importante es proteger a las chicas, lo importante es mantenerte cuerdo para ella".

Un bocadillo no le caería mal, sin dudarlo se estiro un poco de donde se encontraba para alcanzar su mochila, tomo un rubí el cual mordió saboreando cada partícula con su lengua.

Su oído lo alerta, alguien se mueve y lo ve fijamente.

-¿puedes ignorarme y volver a dormir?

Applejack se acerca un poco - ¿pesadilla?

-hambre, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-creo que necesitamos charlar – dicho esto se sentó enfrente del dragón, mirándolo a los ojos con media sonrisa en el rostro.

-Charlar.

-eso dije.

-¿sobre que?

-tu dímelo, creo que hace un rato intentabas decir algo.

Spike ve una oportunidad "tu puedes, solo simpatiza".

-solo quería que supieras que estoy aquí para ayudar y nada mas que ayudar, lo que necesites puedo hacerlo.

-Spike, si crees que me siento incomoda con tu presencia puedes ir relajándote.

-¿enserio?

-yo fui quien dio la idea de que nos acompañaras, supe que te preocupabas demasiado por Twilight y pensé ¿Por qué no?

-jeje, tienes razón ¿Por qué no estaría junto a la pony que me crio?

-a decir verdad veo un par de razones, hace rato que ya tienes tus propios asuntos, cosas como tu misión en la vida, tus libros, tus gemas… mi hermana.

Spike se sorprendió, antes de hablar trago saliva. - ¿Qué tiene apple Bloom?

-bueno, parece ser que un novio.

-wow …¿e..enserio? ¿un novio?... eso es genial, ¿no crees?

-Spike

-¿si?

-se que eres tu.

"Mierda, ¡corre idiota! ¡corre!"

-¿qué?

-no se en que piensas, pero tratar de ocultármelo me parece un insulto, es como si creyeras que no me daría cuenta.

El dragón se quedó sin palabras.

-tú la quieres ¿no es así?

-bueno…

-quieres a mi hermanita, si, o no- le presiono con un tono que entraba en lo pesado.

Spike trago saliva antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-eso quería escuchar, ahora te pediré que hagas algo, porque estas aquí para ayudar y servir ¿no es así?

-así es Applejack.

-quiero que cuando regresemos, la veas a los ojos y le rompas el corazón.

-espera ¿que?

-quiero que termines con ella.

La severidad con la Applejack le ordeno eso fue suficiente para que el dragón se molestara y levantara la vos.

-no seas ridícula.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes salir con ella?

-porque ella así lo quiere.

-pero eres un dragón.

Ahora con la discriminación como arma de ataque por parte de Applejack Spike dio por muerta la posibilidad de tener una relación con su cuñada "ahora si ya te pasaste tarada"

-mira que observadora, ha atragantarte con una manzana Jack, ahora yo te diré que hacer, continuaremos con la misión, al regresar pasare más tiempo con AB y tendrás que aguantarte, nos dejaras tranquilos y especialmente me dejaras tranquilo ahora porque tengo que dormir.

Spike se recostó dándole la espalda.

-comer y dormir no es lo mismo.

Spike había comenzado a masticar el resto del rubí en un símbolo de "rebeldía" la verdad no se le ocurrió una buena manera de expresar su descontento.

-está bien Spike, ¿quieres jugar al insurgente? De acuerdo- dicho esto se incorporó para volver a donde se disponía a dormir no sin antes agregar – no es nada personal, simplemente no eres el adecuado para ella.

Dejando al dragón "solo" (puesto a que estaba rodeado de ponys aparente mente dormidas y un lobo de bosque que reposaba su cabeza sobre una Pegaso amarilla).

Spike notaba como la rabia lo inundaba lentamente, a cada segundo se sentía más enojado y frustrado por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

"Ella no sabe de lo que habla" "Apple Bloom y yo estamos bien juntos" pensaba en un intento para evitar sentirse mal, valla ironía pues lo que lograba con eso era todo lo contrario, deshacerse de la yegua no es una opción, no solo porque va en contra de sus principios si no que es alguien importante para su querida pony.

Eso pudo salir mejor, pero Applejack lo provoco "¿Qué podía hacer?" "En momentos como ese difícilmente puedes pensar en las repercusiones de lo que dices".

Spike serró los ojos para tratar de conciliar el sueño, ya mañana pensaría en alguna forma de arreglar las cosas o por lómenos encontrar la manera de tener los menores disgustos posibles con Applejack.

* * *

 **Biblioteca de Ponyville, 3 semanas 4 días desde la desaparición de Twilight Sparkle**

Era una noche lluviosa, los pegasos olvidaron programar una llovizna por lo tanto ocupaban de una tormenta para contrarrestar la falta de agua.

El tiempo no podría ser más simbólico para el pequeño dragón de biblioteca, siendo el único sustentó que le queda, estaría a cargo de la biblioteca.

La tormenta golpeaba las ventanas con fuertes vientos y cantidades de agua en forma de gota, por dentro estaba lleno de velas encendidas que daban un poco perceptible tono rojizo.

Spike se encontraba en el suelo, rodeado de libros que ha leído uno tras otro con el fin de llenar el vacío que había dejado una pony color purpura.

Sus manos abiertas, los brazos extendidos al igual que la cola y la cabeza, daba la impresión de ser un cadáver.

De pronto alguien toco la puerta, lo hacía fuerte y apresurado, el dragon lo escucho y entre leves quejidos abrió los ojos teniendo los parpados pegajosos y los ojos enrojecidos.

Era peligroso dormir con tantas velas encendidas pero a Spike eso no le importaba, incluso lo hacía con la esperanza de escuchar la vos de Twilight regañándolo por la imprudencia de sus acciones.

Volvieron a tocar la puerta, a decir verdad detestaba tener que responder pero alguien estaba mojándose y no puede dejar a ese pony a merced del clima.

Levantándose entre tambaleos llego a la puerta, soltando un suspiro al ver como su cabeza llegaba fácilmente al pomo de la misma, en pocas semanas había crecido mas de 4 cm y eso le preocupaba de sobremanera.

Abrió la puerta, topándose con una niña apenas un poco mas alta que el, con un moño rosado en la cabeza y un paraguas verde para cubrirse de la lluvia.

Spike se extrañó, ¿Qué hace Apple Bloom aquí? Se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar a lo que ella agradeció con una sonrisa a la par que el dragón serraba la puerta evitando que la lluvia mojara el interior de la biblioteca.

-hola Spike – Apple Bloom sierra su paraguas

-¿hola? ¿Qué haces aquí? Hay una tormenta afuera.

\- necesito un libro.

Spike camina pasando a un lado de la niña, en dirección a las repisas-¿y no podías esperar a mañana?

-es una emergencia, las chicas y yo encontramos una planta de pétalos azules y espinas amarillas, enserio necesito saber qué pasa con esa flor.

-entonces necesitas uno de botánica – viendo las repisas logra encontrar el lomo que buscaba- bingo.

Escalo por la repisa hasta llegar al libro el cual se fue un poco para atrás cuando se le resbalo de las garras, tuvo que meterse en la repisa para alcanzarlo.

-creo que lo tengo – con sus patas se impulsó para salir, cayendo un metro en dirección al suelo y de espaldas.

Apple Bloom se acercó preocupada, agachándose le vio mientras el sostenía el libro.

-es este.

-¿estás bien Spike?

-si- se levantó un poco adolorido y poniendo el libro sobre una mesa para empezar a ojearlo.

-pétalos, pétalos, pétalos, pétalos azules y espinas amarillas este es, la Muscopegaris, emana una sustancia viscosa para atrapar a los bichos que pudieren hacerle algún daño, al cercarse la mucosidad se vuelve un adhesivo muy fuerte.

-¿Cómo se quita?

Spike suspiro fastidiado -¿Quién la toco?

-Scootaloo, ahora no puede separar las manos.

-bueno, aquí dice que se puede deshacer del adhesivo con temperaturas a las que no esté acostumbrado, ya sea que meta las manos en agua caliente o con hielos.

-muchas gracias Spike y perdona que te moleste ahora.

-no hay problema, para eso estoy aquí.

De pronto sus miradas se cruzaron, causando un momento algo incómodo para el dragon, la pony lo veía analizándolo de pies a cabeza, noto como anteriormente sus ojos pasaron por un momento donde las lágrimas abundaron.

-Spike.

-¿necesitas algo más?

-bueno… me preguntaba si quisieras salir conmigo y las chicas, en una cruzada.

-ah… pues, es una buena oferta pero… aún tengo mucho que leer.

La chica lo mira con compasión y un poco de tristeza, toma su mano y este intenta retirarla, más el contacto con Apple Bloom extrañamente lo relajo.

-Spike, ya no sales de aquí, Button nos dijo que ya no le diriges la mirada.

-no es nada personal, solo… estoy ocupado.

Apple Bloom dejo un par de segundos de silencio para pensar que decirle- todos la extrañamos.

Spike vio el libro, frotando la hoja de un movimiento mientras sus ojos se humedecían –pero nadie la extraña como yo.

Fue entonces cuando Apple Bloom lo abrazo a lo que el quedo paralizado mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Lentamente el dragón se fue entregando, rodeando a la chica con sus brazos y recargando su cabeza en su hombro mientras continuaba derramando lágrimas.

-no tienes por qué estar solo aquí, aun tienes una amiga.

* * *

 **Actualidad**

Spike abrió los ojos, notando que algo le faltaba, ese calor del que se encariño desde el primer momento en el que lo sintió, el abrazo de Apple Bloom, aquel que lo hizo tenerle un apareció formidable a la chica, ahora mismo se hallaba en la necesidad de sentirla de nuevo.

La noche fue de gran ayuda para muchos y un prejuicio para nuestro Spike quien ahora solo pensaba en Apple Bloom.

Pinkie se acercó al oído de Rarity, demasiado para ser exactos, todo para susurrarle susurrarle.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar? RaryparyRarity.

Rarity aún estaba medio dormida, empezaba a delirar.

-unas crepas con chocolate suena delicioso.

-¡¿has dicho manzanas?! –Pinkie toma una manzana y se la clava a Rarity en los dientes.

-la pony despierta de golpe escupiendo los restos de manzana que tenía en la boca y retirándose su antifaz con odio en los ojos, inmediatamente se giró a donde se encontraba Spike.

Spike enrollaba la bolsa de dormir de Twilight, se dio cuenta del mirar de Rarity quedando extrañado.

-¿qué?

-em… Rarity- le llamo Pinkie – fui yo, pensé que sería una sorpresa agradable, jeje – se excusó mientras se sonrojaba por la vergüenza.

Astilla intentaba rascarse detrás de la oreja con una de sus patas traseras, a lo que Fluttershy intervino.

Lo que le molestaba era un arnés mal puesto por lo que lo justo para que no estuviera provocando tanta fricción en la madera con la que estaba hecha la criatura.

-ya estas bien, ¿Quién es un buen lobo de madera? Tú, tu – Fluttershy lo mimo con un cariño excepcional.

-eres muy buena con ese lobo, creí que esas criaturas no se podían dominar, sin duda te has ganado mi respeto – declaro la yegua de acento sureño.

Fluttershy sonroja –pues, gracias.

Después de un intercambio de amigables miradas, Fluttershy guio a su lobo para que bajara.

Applejack no le quito la mirada de encima a la tímida Pegaso, siempre una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, una ves la perdió de vista movió un poco la cabeza, vio a Twilight muy sonriente en su dirección.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?

-nada, solo noto que has hecho muchos avances, estoy orgullosa.

Spike se encontraba a pocos centímetros, colocándose su mochila mientras murmura algo molesto e intentando imitar a Twilight –solo noto tu avance, estoy orgullosa.

-¿decías algo Spike?

-em… no.

-¿Por qué murmuras?

-solo contaba las turquesas que me quedan.

-jm, típico de ti, mejor bajen rápido, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Spike observo a Applejack, sin poder esconder su disgusto.

-ni creas que viéndome con odio lograras que cambie de opinión.

Junto a Fluttershy y astilla llego Rainbow, feliz de volver al aire - ¿lista para cruzar el cielo?

-en realidad me gustaría ir con Twilight esta vez, ¿te molesta?

-¿con Twilight? Pero ¿Quién será mi compañera de vuelo?

-¿Qué tal un compañero?

-¿Spike?

Detrás de ella Spike baja, de espaldas puesto que antes de dejarse caer se sujetó de la orilla de la bandeja gigante con una mano, rápidamente se jira -¿yo?

-no veo por qué no puedan compartir un trozo de cielo.

Tanto Rainbow como Spike intercambian mirada para luego ver a Fluttershy.

-su aleteo me desequilibra.

-me saldrán ronchas.

-por favor, quiero verlos convivir- les rogo tan suave y delicada como solo ella.

-no querrás ver a un dragón con ronchas.

-vamos, será bueno que platiquen de… lo que sea que puedan platicar.

En un suspiro de vencimiento, Rainbow acepto, emprendiendo vuelo y llamando a su nuevo compañero de alturas.

Spike regala un mirar incrédulo a Fluttershy, pero ella solo junta sus manos suplicante –por favor, es por mí.

Spike le sonríe-de acuerdo, nos vemos luego- emprendió vuelo siguiendo a Rainbow a las alturas.

Todos vieron cunado el dragón y la Pegaso se posaron sobre el cielo, vigilando el camino que tomarían.

Twilight saco el mapa, examinándolo dijo – por aquí- comenzó a caminar con las ponys y el lobo de bosque detrás, al poco tiempo Fluttershy se le emparejo.

-oye twi, me preguntaba si… podría acompañarte hoy.

-no veo por qué no.

Fluttershy dejo salir un apenas auditable – yey.

-¿Cómo esta astilla?

-tiene un poco de miedo.

-¿astilla? – pone una ceja en arcada - ¿miedo de que?

-bueno… aquí es tan vulnerable.

-tranquila, el estará bien.

Aquí es cuando Pinkie pie llega en un flash – exactamente, no pienses en que puede caerse y volverse un millón de ramitas, o que entre a un incendio y solo queden cenizas, eso sería horrible, ya no lo tendríamos para rascarle su áspera barriga.

Fluttershy sintió como una estaca se clavaba en su corazón, Pinkie la hizo imaginarse lo peor – hay no, no mi astilla.

-¿alguien más huele eso? – pregunto Twilight.

Las ponys comenzaron a olfatear al viento y Pinkie empezó a salivar – pastel de chocolate.

No Pinkie- resalto Applejack- estoy segura de que es pie de manzana.

Twilight continúo – yo huelo a libros viejos y el té de la cafetería de Canterlot.

Todas detectaban cosas distintas, más estaban de acuerdo que el olor era mucho más fuerte de lo normal y que provenía de un lugar no muy lejano al que decidieron acercarse para investigar.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el cielo.

Rainbow Dash desvió su vuelo de manera repentina, siguiendo a las pony

-¿Por qué van tan lentas? Empiezo a aburrirme.

-aja.

Rainbow Dash se dio cuenta de lo pensativo que estaba su compañero de vuelo - ¿Qué te pasa?

-nada.

-de acuerdo, no es como si me interesara.

-es Applejack ¿está bien? es Applejack.

-¿ahora qué hizo?

-quiere que me aleje de Apple Bloom.

-eso no es nuevo, pero eso no impide que sigas junto a ella… ah, es por eso que insistió tanto en hacerte venir – reflexiono – pero que zorra.

Paso un minuto de silencio en el que una epifanía golpeo a Rainbow Dash, con las manos en las mejillas grito con sorpresa - ¡¿es tu novia?!

-¿Por qué todos saben eso?

-¡no sé cómo no me di cuenta¡ pensaba que la habías dejado en la zona de amigos.

-maldita sea, ahora parece que no sirve de nada querer mantenerlo en secreto.

-no te preocupes Spike, yo te apoyo y si a la tarada de Applejack le cuesta entenderlo que se meta un trinche por el recto.

Rainbow Dash abrió los ojos como platos, de repente ya no veía a ninguna de las ponys o el lobo de bosque.

En su lugar, estaban las pesadas capas de hojas de árbol color purpura, unos árboles que nunca había visto, si fijabas la vista podías notar el suelo, era una especie de pasto rosado.

-¿Dónde están?

Spike descendió solo un poco, en ese momento le llego un olor muy fuerte pero agradable.

-valla, que extraño.

-¿Qué pasa?

-baja un segundo conmigo.

Al igual que Spike, Rainbow percibió el olor pero con menos intensidad que el dragón - ¿eso es brócoli?

-no, yo solo huelo postres y… ¿a Apple Bloom?

-tu chica está en Ponyville, ¿de verdad crees que salió del pueblo?

-espera hay algo más.

-¿Qué es?

-parce, algo putrefacto y húmedo.

Rainbow Dash mostro sorpresa y algo de miedo, Spike no perdió más el tiempo y se dejó caer para entrar a la maleza purpura, por su parte Rainbow lo siguió.

* * *

En el fondo de aquel misterioso bosque, las chicas seguían aquel olor como si fuera lo único que les importara, mientras discutían de que se trataba.

-insisto, ese perfume es de marca, reconocería en cualquier lado el aroma.

Twilight vio a fluttershy- ¿tu que crees que sea?

-no estoy segura, pero… - admiro donde se encontraban – este sitio no me da seguridad.

-ahora que lo mencionas, me resulta familiar. – comento la princesa.

Applejack hablo-chicas, chicas, chicas, creo que lo que sucede aquí es que debe de haber un campamento cerca, donde tengan todas las golosinas que hemos nombrado y una buena cantidad de libros viejos.

-¿y el perfume?

-tal vez también usen tu preciada botellita de perfume.

-si pero eso no explica por qué solo yo huelo el perfume y no tengo idea de donde sacas la idea de un pie de manzana.

-es porque solo olemos lo que queremos oler.

Astilla se dio media vuelta y camino sin razón aparente, Fluttershy lo tomo de la cola mientras la arrastraba. - ¿Qué pasa astilla? -Entonces lo entendió – hay no, chicas, chicas, espera un momento astilla, tenemos que decirles.

La Pegaso soltó a la criatura y esta solo continúo caminando como autómata.

Fluttershy regreso con sus amigas –chicas, nos tenemos que ir ahora

Todas pararon para poner atención a Fluttershy.

-¿pasa algo querida?

-escuchen, sé que este sitio les parece agradable, pero no lo es, les juro que no lo es.

-¿Por qué no? mira estos colores, el pasto es rosado y los arboles purpuras y mira estas ojas, este sitio es hermoso- dijo pinkie

Twilight reflexiona- mmm, tal ves demasiado.

Atrás de las chicas y solo a la vista de Fluttershy, un tallo lizo y verde del grosor de un brazo de pony emergió, con unos pétalos rojos como el de las rozas que se habrían lentamente para mostrar las espinas que tenían dentro.

-¡es una malgroth!

Creando un circulo casi perfecto alrededor de las ponys emergieron más tallos como el anterior, encerrándolas en su trampa y llamando la atención de todas, Applejack tomo su escopeta de su espalda, Rarity su thunder22 y Pinkie una navaja.

Twilight dejo salir un "ho" como dejo de entendimiento – eso era, una malgroth.

-haa… ¿y que es una malgroth? – pregunto Applejack visiblemente angustiada.

-una planta carnívora, atrae a sus presas con un olor que se identifica como algo de deseo, y caímos en su trampa.

-¿Qué asemos Twilight? –pregunto una asustada Rarity.

-no hagan movimientos bruscos, esto es… fascinante.

Las plantas se acercaban cada vez mas, limitando el espacio donde se encontraban las ponis.

-¿en qué sentido?

-las malgroth solo comen animales pequeños, esta es demasiado grande.

-¿estás diciendo que todas estas plantas solo es una? – cuestión Rarity.

-solo es una, la flor mayo tiene que estar en alguna parte.

La tierra bajo sus pies empezó a temblar –retiro lo dicho sobre los movimientos bruscos ¡CORRAN Y QUE NO LAS ATRAPEN!

De un destello Twilight tele transporto a todas sus amigas antes de que la tierra bajo sus pies se deformara dando paso a la flor mayor de la malgroht, de haberse tardado 5 segundos más las hubiese atrapado.

Aparecieron a unos metros, Twilight estaba un poco aturdida pero no lo suficiente como para impedirle correr, el resto estaba en un estado de confusión, fue hasta que Twilight les grito que reaccionaron.

-¡¿QUÉ NO ME ESCUCHARON?! ¡HUYAN!

Corriendo, las yeguas se toparon de frente con otro tallo a lo que twilight le hizo retroceder con un frisby de energía que lanzo al crearlo en su mano.

Nadie vio el segundo tallo que estaba para hacerlas tropezar, donde solo Fluttershy tuvo la desdicha de ser a quien se le atorara la punta del casco y callera al suelo para luego ser arrastrada del pie por otro tallo.

Fluttershy se aferró a aquel pasto rosado en un pobre intento de escapar.

Enseguida trataron de ayudarle pero tendrían sus propios problemas cuando más de los tallos llegaron, uno se hizo con Applejack a lo que Twilight lanzo otro frisby de energía para tratar de liberarla.

Por la distracción del momento a Twilight la tomaron del torso cuando una de las flores actuó como víbora constrictora.

De los pétalos de la flor emergieron unas esporas que le impedía el paso del 80% de oxígeno a los pulmones de la princesa por lo que se agotó rápidamente.

Rarity por su parte disparaba a la flor que tenía a Applejack, era inútil, las balas no le provocaba el daño suficiente para que la soltara y pronto ella también fue capturada.

Fluttershy estaba siendo levantada 4 metros sobe el cielo, por encima de las hojas de los arboles notando como la flor mayor la esperaba con los pétalos bien abiertos, lista para meterla a una bolsa de asidos digestivos.

A sus espaldas se escuchó el grito de guerra de Pinkie pie, corriendo por el tallo de la flor que tenía agarrada a Fluttershy con un equilibrio digno de una acróbata consiguió llegar hasta la cabeza de la flor de un salto, clavando su navaja en uno de los pétalos y desgarrándolo para que Fluttershy fuera liberada.

Ambas al suelo, Fluttershy intento aligerar su caída y la de Pinkie al tomarla a ella y abrir las alas empeñándose a volar, fue un poco tarde y se golpearon contra el suelo poco después de atravesar las hojas y ramas de los arboles purpura.

Pinkie se incorporó aturdida por el golpe, un segundo después su cola empezó a temblar.

-¡COLA AGITADA! –tomo a Fluttershy y se lanzó antes de que la flor mayor destrozara la copa de los árboles para aplastarlas.

No muy lejos de ahí Rarity era llevada por uno de los largos tallos, veía su perdición tan cerca y solo podía pensar en su hermana, en que la dejaría sola si algo le pasaba.

Logro divisar una llamarada que se dirigía a una de las flores, era Spike intentando alejarse del peligro, junto a el Rainbow Dash escabulléndose de los tallos entre los árboles.

Spike dejo de escupir fuego - ¡¿Dónde están?!

-¡yo que se!

Spike sintió a la flor enredándose en su antebrazo, a lo que tiro de ella y la mordió en el tallo para liberarse.

Enseguida otras dos lo tomaron, una de la cabeza y otra del brazo que no había sido atacado anteriormente, lentamente fue rodeado y envuelto como regalo.

Rainbow por su parte aun esquivaba todos los ataques, no fue hasta que encontrar a Twilight cuando por la distracción y el shock de verla semi inconsciente entre los tallos que uno la alcanzo en su casco derecho.

En un intento de escapar, la pegaso tomo vuelo, saliendo de la compa de los arboles pero fue alcanzada por aun más flores que no darían con ella de no ser porque la flor que la tomaba le impedía volar más rápido.

A Pinkie la atraparon antes de que pudiese liberar a Rarity, mientras intentaba saltar atraviesa de un aro creado por uno de los tallos.

Fluttershy estaba en pánico, se encogió al costado de un tronco sin ver a los tallos acercarse como serpientes.

Entonces lo recordó, la máscara, sombra sabría qué hacer, busco rauda en su mochila, al dar con ella un los pétalos la tomaron de un brazo y se la llevaron.

Todos en el mismo sitio, con la flor mayor abriendo sus pétalos y dejando salir un olor a muerte y podredumbre.

Twilight semiconsciente pero incapaz de hacer un hechizo lo suficientemente fuerte para darles alguna ventaja ante la situación.

Pinkie trago saliva- ¡he viso suficiente hentai como para saber cómo termina!

-¡ni que tuviéramos tanta suerte! – dijo Rainbow Dash – ¡Applejack! ¡Antes de morir quiero que sepas algo!

Applejack respondió - ¡sea lo que sea solo dilo!

-¡ERES UNA PUTA!

-¡¿QUE?! ¡COME ESCREMENTO DASH!

La flor que tenía a Rarity la lanzo por los aires, Rarity agitaba con los brazos y piernas agitándose mientras daba una vuelta en el cielo y caía en medio de los pétalos de la flor mayor.

-¡RARITYYY! – grito Fluttershy con la máscara entre las manos.

Twilight se estaba rindiendo, le costaba respirar y se desmayó.

* * *

 **Ponyville**

Sweetie Belle despertó tarde, hace un rato que el sol entraba por su ventana, fue algo repentino, se sentó en su cama de un golpe mientras sudaba y gemía, sus labios pronunciaron un nombre.

-Rarity.


	4. Chapter 4 plan inperfecto

**hola hola :D fueron pacientes, eso me gusta ^^ y tendrán que serlo aun mas ya que después de este capitulo me termine los que tenia en reserva, :u no se molesten conmigo, el capitulo estaba quedando muy corto y tuve que tomar partes de los otros capítulos para complementarlo, pero bueno, su papi piollo solo quiere consentirlos, asi que complacerme con un review pls ^^ que asi tendran una vida sexual mas activa que la de tu hermana.**

 **LODM PACIENTE 0**

-¡RARITY!- grito Applejack desesperada mientras veía como la planta la engullía de un solo bocado.

Uno a uno eran consumidos tanto los ponis como el dragón, solo Fluttershy estaba fuera de los pétalos con olor a putrefacción.+

Con un esfuerzo, logro ponerse la máscara, aguanto la respiración, Malgront la arrojo en su interior.

Entre una mescla de mucosa y restos de ponyzombis digeridos, nuestros aventureros se retorcían tratando de salir, empujándose entre sí con impaciencia, Pinkie pie con las mejillas infladas por el aire que las llenaba, logró encontrar las orejas de Spike a lo que él respondió una sacudida de cabeza al sentir que algo se aferraba a él.

Applejack intento disparar con su escopeta cuando con sus manos encontrar la pared que los rodeaba, pero nunca podría funcionar su arma si está metida en líquido, esto solo la hiso enloquecer, grito por ayuda pero solo consiguió tragar la mucosidad que la rodeaba, se apretó la garganta con una mano para que el líquido no pasara a su estómago.

Fluttershy estaba en su subconsciente, ahora quien manejaba las cosas era sombra, el único que podía ver gracias a la máscara que le cubría los ojos de la baba de la Malgrot.

Uso los cuerpos de las chicas para impulsarse por la estrecha brecha que había entre pony y pony para guiarse en dirección a Spike, lo tomo del osco y dio un par de palmadas como le hacía de vez en cuando en los tiempos en los que ambos eran unos exiliados.

Una mano amarilla termino en el parpado derecho del dragón, insistiéndole en que lo abriera y sabiendo que sus ojos no recibirían ningún daño por la membrana transparente que los cubrían.

Por fin Spike lo pudo divisar a sombra, los pétalos de la Malgrot apenas y cubrían su interior de la luz solar.

Con un solo dedo le pidió que le siguiera, directo a donde los pétalos se unen al tallo, sombra buscaba en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de algodón de Fluttershy pero no encontró ninguna navaja.

En el interior de la cabeza de Fluttershy se logró escuchar un grito masculino - ¡IDIOTA!

Spike ya no aguantaba la respiración, con brusquedad clavo sus garras alrededor de la unión de los pétalos que parecía un botón de tamaño considerable, apoyándose con su otra mano tiro del botón arrancándolo de su base y dejándolo conectado por un solo hilo.

Sombra tomo la unión que los condenaba, tiro de ella rompiéndola.

Por fuera la flor se retorcía, de la nada se levantó saliendo de la copa de los árboles y abriendo los pétalos que parecían achicharrarse, de la base de la flor comenzó a brotar el líquido donde vertió a los viajeros.

Entre girones la flor se dirigió al suelo, al caer una ola de mucosidad salió con todos en su interior.

Ya en el suelo, con la cara en el pasto rosado empapado y en un charco de 5 milímetros de profundidad, Applejack levanto la mitad de su cuerpo apoyándose con ambas manos para dejar salir todo lo que le entro a la boca tratando de no vomitar su desayuno por el inmundo sabor que le dejo en sus papilas gustativas.

Pinkie se quedó boca arriba con la mirada perdida y sin entender muy bien en donde estaba, segundos más tarde empezó a hacer ángeles de nieve pero en el charco de podredumbre donde se encontraba.

Rarity intento ponerse de pie mientras temblaba por la sensación de baba bajando por cada rincón de su figura.

Rainbow Dash por su parte se encontraba exprimiendo su cabello, aquel que salía de la parte trasera de su cabeza, al notar la mirada molesta de Applejack le reclamó.

-¿Qué tanto miras?

-¿así que te parezco una zorra?

-lo siento, el momento no me dejo pensar las palabra correcta, quería llamarte puta.

-pues talvez necesites utilizar gafas, porque la única puta que veo en este grupo se llama Rainbow Dash- dijo ella mientras levantaba su sombrero y ponérselo para percatarse de como más de ese líquido escurría del mismo y le bajaba por la espalda dándole escalofríos.

Antes de que la discusión se encendiera más, un grito provocó que todos voltearan a ver a Pinkie Pie.

-¡Twilight! ¡Twilight! – se acercó corriendo a cuerpo bocabajo de la princesa, enseguida todos fueron a socorrerla, Applejack la giro para que su boca y nariz pudieran ser libres, pegando un oído a su pecho dijo- no está respirando.

 **Capítulo 4 plan imperfecto**

Twilight tocio, escupiendo una cantidad de líquido a considerar, abriendo los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Rarity tapándose la boca para no vomitar.

-¿Quién de ustedes me beso? – pregunto debilitada.

Sombra se colocó su sombrero – mire atrás de usted princesa.

La pony purpura no tardó en hacerle caso, del otro lado Pinkie pie estaba devolviendo su desayuno debido a que por tratar de dar respiración boca a boca para la princesa consiguió tragar algo que provino de sus entrañas.

-¿todos están bien?

-si por estar bien te refieres a más sucias que un cerdo en un día caluroso, la respuesta es si – la yegua de acento sureño le ofreció la mano para que pudiese levantarse y así lo hicieron.

Twilight levanto su casco derecho para ver hilos de moco en su pesuña, al devolverla al suelo ocasionó un sonido parecido al que aria una gelatina al ser aplastada.

-esto no lo vi venir, toma nota Spike, no acercarse a bosques de pastizal rosado… ¿Spike?

El dragón presionaba su nariz con su mano derecha, sus ojos lagrimeaban – esto de verdad apesta.

Tenía razón, la putrefacción estaba sobre todos ellos y quien más la sufría era la desarrollada nariz de Spike, buscar un lago para lavar sus ropas y bañarse era más que necesario no solo por el olor, sino también porque esa mucosidad podría traerles infecciones o algo peor.

La alicornio caminó por el pegajoso pantano rosado en el que se había convertido y encontró una mochila, la de Rarity, la levanto y se la entrego – busquen sus cosas, tenemos que continuar.

-¿no teníamos un lobo de bosque con nosotras? – pregunto la pony rosada a la par que notaba gotas de baba bajar por su fleco hasta convertirse en ligas pegajosas.

-astilla no pudo ir muy lejos- tranquilizó sombra- y no tardará en buscarme – levantó la mochila de Fluttershy- ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ponerme algo menos… afeminado.

Sin importar quien pudiera verle, se deshizo del atuendo de yegua incluso antes de sacar el suyo de la mochila, hasta uso la ropa de Fluttershy para secar algo de su persona.

Casi expuesto en su totalidad, el cuerpo de Fluttershy se exhibía ante todos, algunos lo evitaban por respeto, entre ellos Rarity Twilight y Spike.

Applejack era indiferente a sombra, pero no paraba de vigilar de reojo al dragón quizás con la esperanza de atraparlo espiando pero para el Fluttershy es como una hermana mayor, le parecía algo terrible y casi incestuoso, aparte de tener que darle su lugar a Apple Bloom.

Pinkie pie veía todo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, sin inmutarse incluso como si eso no fuera lo más llamativo del momento.

Rainbow no podía evitar dar una que otra mirada, los colores se le subían al rostro a la vez que algo muy dentro de ella le causaba un cosquilleo.

Al escuchar el siper subiendo los viajeros pudieron mirar a sombra pues ya tenia el traje puesto, seco gracias a la calidad de mochila en la que estaba guardado.

-mucho mejor.

De no ser porque sabían de quien se trataba, un creería que era un potro quien se encontraba detrás de esa mascara, el traje escondía muy bien su figura.

-ignorare el hecho de que por dentro de la máscara debes estar repleto – dijo Rarity.

-para nada señorita, estoy completamente limpio.

-bien, ya tenemos a batypony con nosotros – jugueteo Twilight a lo que sonrojo por las pesadas miradas de sus amigas que daban a entender un más que claro "¿enserio?"- era un chiste.

* * *

De camino a un rio cercano, los viajeros evitan las raíces sobresalientes de los arboles comunes, intentando no tropezar e ignorando el hedor que expedían.

-Rainbow.

-Sombra.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-me da igual, ¿Cuándo vuelve Fluttershy? – pregunto casi molesta por su presencia.

-cuando sea necesario, estaré un tiempo aquí nena.

-vuelve a llamarme nena y te disparare.

-¿enserio? Porque es o no le gustaría a Fluttershy.

-¿y quién fue la genio que se metió en el bosque? – le pregunto a todos

Twilight suspira- no lo sé, pero no hay que volver a confiarnos de esa manera ilusa, pensando que mientras nos alejáramos de las áreas pobladas estaríamos a salvo.

Frente a frente con el rio, Twilight les indico que esa noche la pasarían en ese lugar, aun estando lejos de los ponyzombis no sea arriesgarían y alguien tomaría guardia, probablemente sombra al estar acostumbrado a labores nocturnas.

* * *

¡BALA DE CAÑON! – grito la rosada pony al tiempo que se desvestía y corría al agua, quedando en ropa interior se dio un chapuzón que salpicaría hasta al más atento.

Al salir para tomar aire, su cabello rizado paso a lacio cubriéndole la cara, soltó un chorro de agua de entre sus labios, se levantó el cabello con una mano y se sacó el parche con la otra dejando ver su ojo sin pupila, uno completamente en blanco.

-¡¿Que esperan?!

-no estoy segura querida ¿Qué tal si hay algo ahí dentro?

-vamos Rarity, el agua esta tan rica- su expresión se volvió de placer a la par que se hundía sin importarle.

-pero… es un rio.

-como gustes, de todas maneras alguna pony tiene que vigilar- intervino Applejack mientras enjuagaba su sombrero- me pregunto, ¿cuánto tiempo podrás aguantar sin un baño?

No mucho, Rarity accedió segundos después de las palabras de la yegua obrera, ya todas estaban dentro enjuagándose, unas procurando no mirar a sus amigas por pena y otras como Applejack y pinkie andando sin pena ni gloria.

¿Por qué el agua tan tibia? Se preguntaba Rarity, lo que ella no sabía es que rio arriba estaban los dos miembros restantes del grupo de búsqueda, Sombra y Spike.

* * *

El dragon soplaba un poco de su aliento al agua para atibiarla y que las ponis no tuvieran quejas, una petición echa por Twilight y que por alguna razón se había mantenido en secreto, quizás por el placer de dejar a sus amigas con la intriga o solo porque olvido comentarlo.

Sombra se mantenía en la copa de los árboles, vigilando todo con un telescopio.

-¿te diviertes espiando?- pregunto Spike.

-las vigilo ángel guardián- la cabeza de sombra ale de entre las copas colgando – mantengo a estas yeguas de una pieza.

-solo era una broma, no es como si no supieras como es su anatomía.

-argh, no me lo recuerdes- vuelve a su hogar entre las hojas.

Entre el tiempo y el agua Spike comenzó a aburrirse, las risas de algunas de las chicas le hacían recordad a sus amigas, solo unos pocos días y ya las extrañaba, especialmente a Apple Bloom.

-así que ¿no dormirás?

-dormir es para los débiles y para las chicas.

-machista.

-es mi sentido del humor, ¿sabes cuál es el colmo de un machista?

-¿Cuál es?

-ser yo- sombra baja de los árboles de un salto, aterrizando en la orilla del rio- iré a buscar nuestra cena.

-¿por que?

-con astilla con nuestras cosas no tenemos alimento más que tus piedras preciosas y no tengo que especificar cuál es el problema con eso.

-me gustaría ver un idiota romperse los dientes por tratar de comerse mis gemas.

Más abajo en el rio el dragón alcanzo a escuchar una conversación.

-oye Twilight- pregunto un marcado acento sureño.

-¿si?

-¿Por qué estás tan despreocupada con el hecho de que el agua no está helada?

-oh cierto, Spike está ayudándonos con eso.

-¡GUACALA! ¡ORINES DE DRAGON!-grito Pinkie pie con el fin de jugar con sus amigas, esto Rarity no se lo tomo bien, pues salió del rio apresurada.

Ese momento fue la risa para Rainbow Dash a lo que Applejack le cuestiono -¿y si pinkie tiene razón? No me lo tomen a mal, solo que no sabemos que cosas tiene este rio.

Rainbow Dash trago agua enfrente de Applejack con el afán de molestarla a lo que ella reacciono con una ceja en arcada.

-espero que no sean muchas las lombrices que tendrás en tu barriga.

* * *

Después del necesario aseo corporal era tiempo de descansar… ¿que? Les parece que este capítulo es una copia del anterior? no me vean así, es un viaje largo y si no me duermen los personajes se pondrán de mal humor.

Pinkie pie tenía la parte superior de su cuerpo metido en su bolsa de dormir, no estaba dormida y se notaba por el constante movimiento, aburrida sale de su pequeño refugio con el cabello más alborotado de lo común.

Observo a sus amigas para ver a quién podía abordar, por supuesto ella estaban con otro atuendo puesto que los otros estaban siendo lavados.

Twilight con una camisa blanca y pantalón de mezclilla, estaba sobre su bolsa de dormir boca arriba con un libro en las manos, ella es buena opción para conversar pero se ve muy centrada en su lectura que sería descortés interrumpir.

Rarity una remera gris y shorts azules, se encontraba trazando diseños para tratar de olvidar sus penas, con ella pasa lo mismo que con Twilight, demasiado ocupada.

Applejack una camisa de cuadros rojos y pantalón de mezclilla, afilaba un cuchillo con una piedra áspera sin despegar la mirada de Spike quien solo colgaba la ropa de las chicas en un mecate con el fin de que se secara.

Puede que este teniendo uno de sus momentos fríos.

Rainbow Dash tenía una camiseta negra que dejaba poco a la imaginación, intentaba coser unos jeans que tenía por lo que el que soltara un "ouch" por la aguja e hilo no era raro.

Pinkie pensó que su amiga de cabello colorido no le pediría ayuda a Rarity quizás por orgullo o por el simple hecho de querer matar el tiempo de un modo que no llame la atención de cualquier zombi que este cerca.

Sombra tiene un palo de bambú y lo gira como las hélices de un helicóptero e incluso da patadas recargándose en el bambú, parece que practica sus ataques, sería divertido acompañarlo pero tal vez no sea el momento adecuado.

Bueno, pensándolo bien hay muchas cosas de las que quiere platicar con Twilight, hay tanto de lo que se perdió pero… no todo fue muy lindo, aunque en verdad la extraño, si, seria Twilight.

Ya que estaba en el suelo, rodo hasta posarse alado de la princesa, ella no se dio cuenta y Pinkie podía leer el libro que tenía.

-¿Qué haces? – le pregunto suave y lento con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara, Twilight cerro el libro de un golpe y apresuro a casi gritar.

-¡leo! ¡solo leo!

-¿Qué lees?

-es… es solo, ya sabes, un… un diario.

Pinkie tomo tanto aire que podría inflarse como un globo - ¡la privacidad de un pony es sagrada!

-lo sé, lo sé, pero puedo que haya información que me permita averiguar algo que nos ayude, tal vez como inicio todo o el paradera del paciente 0.

-¿Qué no estaba en Canterlot ese señor 0?

-si lo estaba, ya no, pero no te preocupes por eso, por ahora solo buscaremos los elementos.

-de todas formas no puedes leer un diario Twilight, esta mal… y ¿de quién es?

-de luna.

-¿Dónde encontraste el diario de luna?

-entre las curiosidades de Spike.

-jijiji, asi que el grandulón es un curioso, ¿puedo leer?

-no, tienes razón, está mal no respetar su privacidad.

-solo una hojita, por favor.

-no- el cuerno de la alicornio brilla y el diario desaparece de sus manos.

Pinkie lanzo un quejido como dejo de decepción - ¿Dónde está?

-en un lugar seguro.

-¿aun puedes leerlo?

-si, pero no lo hare.

-bien.

-a menos que sea necesario.

Pinkie le da una mirada severa.

-enserio lo necesito pinkie, tengo que saber mucho para que todo el plan salga perfecto, si es de ese modo nadie mas volverá a sufrir… no por mi culpa.

Pinkie hace una mueca de entendimiento – la perfección no existe Twilight, no somos perfectas y este mundo tampoco lo es, pero eso es lo que hace la vida tan interesante.

Twilight le dirige la mirada a su amiga a lo que ella le toma los cachetes de manera juguetona.

-jeje, a fluffle le encantaba esto.

Twilight le retira las manos de su cara- tienes razón, algo como la perfección no existe-dirige su mirada a Rarity quien está a unos metros de ahí – pero aun podemos acercarnos.

Twilight se levantó dejando a pinkie con la intriga de que estaba por hacer, Twilight se sentó junto a Rarity.

-Rarity, ya es hora.

-hee ¿disculpa?

-he notado una tención muy fuerte entre tú y Spike.

-¿yo? ¿no prefieres hablar de eso con Applejack primero?

-ella está llevando las cosas muy bien.

Rainbow Dash escucho eso, se llenó de ira no solo porque la "estúpida" de Applejack pudiera hacer sus trampas sin problemas, sino porque Twilight un siendo la más lista de todas parecía la más ingenua.

-solo habla con él para que el resto del camino no sea tan pesado.

Rarity agacho la mirada rendida- de acuerdo.

* * *

Mientras tanto Spike estaba sentado en un tronco junto a las prendas de las chicas, dibujaba con una vara en la tierra, era el rostro una pony de moño y paliacate, con la mano desocupada sostenía su cabeza y apoyaba el codo en su rodilla.

-Spike.

El dragón levanto la mirada y dejo la vara a un costado, con su pata derecha borro el dibujo que estaba haciendo.

-aún no están secas- le dijo con algo de mal humor y sin siquiera mirarla.

\- lo se.

-¿y entonces que necesitas?

-… crees que… podamos olvidar el pasado por un momento… y hablarnos como amigos.

Algo tibio inundo el pecho del dragón, Rarity estaba siendo dulce, pero no para conseguir algo a su beneficio, en realidad quería hablar con el.

-está bien ¿Qué sucede?

-¿crees que pueda sentarme?

Spike dejo el enojo a un lado, seguía algo incómodo pero por alguna razón se sentía feliz de verla, se hizo a un lado y dio palmadas a un costado suyo para indicarle donde podía posarse.

Rarity se sentó, un poco intimidada pero segura de lo que estaba por decir.

-gracias, has sido de mucha ayuda.

-es mi trabajo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y extrañamente ambos sonrojaron.

-eres muy atento spikeywikey.

El rostro del dragón paso de apenado a molesto, miro a otra parte a lo que Rarity protesto.

-¿ahora que tienes?

-nada, solo… no vuelvas a llamarme Spikeywikey- dijo entre dientes.

-pero… ¿por que? A ti… te gustaba eso.

-ese no es mi nombre, soy Spike y si quieres hablar con Spike tendrás que decirle Spike.

Rarity bajo la mirada con tristeza - ¿Qué nos paso? ¿Por qué nos distanciamos tanto?

-dímelo tú, ¿Por qué nunca intentaste ir a ver cómo estaba? ¿Acaso nunca te importe?

-pensé que necesitabas espacio y… cuando me di cuenta te la pasabas con mi hermana y sus amigas.

Spike estaba cada ves mas incómodo, ya no quería hablar con Rarity.

-¿aun sientes eso?... ya sabes… ¿aun me quieres de algún modo?

-me rendí Rarity, intente de todo pero tu nunca me tomaste enserio y… y de pronto llegaste y me llamaste de…- el dragan ya no pudo continuar, el solo recordarlo lo ponía en verdad furioso.

-lo lamento… no se en que estaba pensando.

-¿Por qué atacarme? Por más que lo pienso no lo entiendo ¿Por qué me golpeaste ese día?

-¿recuerdas lo que dije?

-"no te le acerques abusivo" "tu especie no puede compartir esas cosas con la suya" ¿quieres que continúe?

-es que eso no era para ti, era para Sweetie Belle.

-¿que?

-llegue para intentar razonar con ella… ella estaba… huyendo de mi y cuando por fin la encontré, estaba contigo.

-estoy seguro de que el adjetivo "bestia escupe fuego" no era para Sweetie Belle.

-estaba molesta con ella pero…

-también conmigo ¿verdad?

-supongo que estaba un poco celosa de que le prestaras más atención a mi hermana que a mi.

Spike se puso de pie, viendo a la pony con desagrado, algo similar a como si estuviera oliendo excremento.

-¿y se supone que tu eres el elemento de la generosidad? Valla que estamos jodidos- dicho esto spike se marchó dejando a Rarity sola y con ganas de protestar.

Ya fue suficiente de no querer intervenir, las cosas se salieron de las manos y era momento de actuar.

Twilight termino hacercandose, no sabia a quien tenia que ver, a Rarity o al dragon que solo se alejaba.

-¿ahora entiendes cual es el problema twi?

-pero… ¿Qué paso aqui? No tiene sentido – dijo acomplejada.

-date cuenta, simplemente no puedo razonar con el.

* * *

"esto es increíble" "aun con todo ella se cree la víctima" "nunca debí aceptar estar aquí" pensaba el dragon mientras no dejaba de caminar.

-¡spike! ¡vuelve!

-¡no puedo creer que hayas estado espiando!

-yo no puedo creer que aun sabiendo que estaba ahí pudieras decirle eso a rarity.

Spike se dio la vuelta y confronto a Twilight como si toda pisca de respeto hubiese desaparecido de su conciencia.

-¡ella no es una víctima!

-¡y tu tampoco! ¡no me grites!... ¿spike? – le llamo temerosa y asustada, las pupilas del dragon ahora eran delgadas y afiladas líneas.

Spike cero los ojos y respiro hondo, sus pupilas volvieron a la normalidad – no puedes forzarme a ser su amigo.

-¿Por qué no puede ser asi? Spike tu eras el niño comprensivo y…

-volvemos a lo mismo, entiéndelo de una ves Twilight, la odio, la odio por ser tan… tan.

-¿linda?

-abusiva, ¿Cuánto tiempo y cuantas veces abuso de mis sentimientos? Dime Twilight ¿Por qué tengo que seguirla soportando después de todo lo que me hizo?

-dime que fue lo que te dijo.

-no es lo que dijo, es como lo hizo… yo la conocía bien, sabía que sentía con solo verla a los ojos y en esa ocasión todo lo que vi fue verdad… ella en verdad piensa eso de mí.

-no puedes vivir sintiendo rencor.

-¡mírame! – le dio la espalda y continuo caminando.

-¡tampoco puedes vivir escapando de tus problemas!

-¡no escapo! ¡Necesito espacio!

-¡¿espacio para qué?!

-para no arrancarle la cabeza al primero que vea – esto lo dijo sin intención de ser escuchado, con una mano movió la rama de un árbol que le impedía seguir caminando.

Twilight se agacho para evitar el golpe de la rama cuando esta volvió a su posición.

-¿quieres parar un segundo? Ya me aburrí de estar tratando de hacer que reacciones.

Spike se detuvo, respiro profundo y sin voltear a verla.

-¿me tratarás así? Creí que me extrañabas pero a veces pienso estarías mejor si siguiera muerta.

Golpe bajo, la furia de Spike se transformó en pena.

-esto no es por ti.

-entonces deja de ignorarme y mírame.

El dragón agacho la cabeza, y se giró lentamente.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes?

-estupidez.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta, ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? Y aun mas importante ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para que la perdones?

-deja de intentar eso, el viaje iba perfectamente hasta que tratamos unirnos.

-si mis amigas no son amigas los elementos de la armonía serán inútiles.

-que sea con ellas, yo no tengo nada que ver, solo soy el asistente.

-para mi eres más que eso, tienes razón, el que te lleves bien con Rarity no tiene nada que ver con la misión, pero enserio, si sigues con esos sentimientos solo te aras daño.

-¿y que debo hacer?

-puedes decirme lo que te acompleja, para eso estoy aquí.

Un grito interrumpió, seguido de disparos, Twilight se quedo helada, enseguida entendió el llamado con tele transportación.

* * *

Cuando el destello causado por la tele transpiración dejo de segarla pudo ver a sus amigas, Applejack Rainbow y Rarity habrían fuego en dirección al rio mientras del agua emergían los lentos pero resistentes zombis.

-maldición ¡abandonen el campamento!

* * *

 **Unas pocas horas antes en algún lugar.**

El crujir de la hierba seca debajo de las botas verdes de Apple Bloom, las huellas de las mismas se dejaban bien marcadas en el pasto duro y amarillento, las botas rosas de broches dorados de Sweetie Belle tampoco se hicieron esperar dejando sus propias marcas y detrás de ella los tenis negros de tacón blanco de Scootaloo con las agujetas del casco derecho sueltas.

Scoot pistaba las huellas de sus amigas en un juego tanto infantil como entretenido para ella.

En el rostro de la pony pelirroja se notaba determinación, con sus manos sujetaba los arneses acolchados de verde en la parte de los hombros, en su interior manzanas, un par de cantinfloras, una navaja, alcohol y vendas para las heridas, dos chicles, su cepillo de dientes, un encendedor y 50 cm de cuerda.

Por fuera de la mochila un arnés que sujetaba su hacha de donde la podía sacar de un solo movimiento.

Sweetie Belle estaba con la cabeza en las nubes, masticaba un chicle, uno de los dos que tenía guardados, con las manos libres y su mochila purpura en la espalda en la cual se podía encontrar algo de heno y una caja vieja de chocolates que guardaba para una ocasión especial, 4 cuchillos de cocina, un libro de hechizos básicos, un cepillo, un cepillo de dientes, una cantinflora y un repelente para insectos.

Scootaloo por su parte seguía con la mirada bien clavada en las huellas de sus amigas, sin prestar atención al mundo exterior, en su mochila café con el bate colgando de la misma se encontraba un una libreta sin usar donde anotaría todo lo que estaba por ocurrir en este viaje, una caja de galletas de avena, un ramo de brócoli, cepillo de dientes y pasta de dientes de la cual compartiría con sus amigas.

-¿winged es tu novio?

-ya les dije que no, Scootaloo, estas más insoportable últimamente.

-bueno, es solo que no fue difícil que lo convencieras para que nos cubriera, o tal vez fue por que Apple Bloom lo amenazo con el hacha- se burlo divertida la chica de cabello rebelde color magenta.

-lo que Soots no quiere decir es que ya le echo el ojo al Pegaso azul- agrego Apple Bloom para defenderse.

-oye, no es verdad, las cursilerías se las dejare a otras ponis, muchas gracias.

Las tres yeguas pararon, notando dos caminos distintos, uno que las llevaría a un claro con un par de rocas sobresaliendo del pastizal amarillento y otro que les guiaría directo a un bosque frondoso y sospechoso.

-¿por dónde se fueron?- le pregunto Apple Bloom a Sweetie Belle.

-yo no se, esta parte no la recuerdo.

Scootaloo dramatiza echando la parte trasera de su mano sobre su frente y viendo al cielo- ¡que mal! ¡no podremos seguirlos! –vuelve a su actitud despreocupada levantando un poco los hombros – a casa – se da media vuelta para caminar sin dejar de pisar donde había pisado anteriormente.

-Scootaloo.

Scootaloo mira a Apple Bloom quien era la que le hablaba.

-no seas cobarde.

-pff, no lograras provocarme esta vez– se acerca a sus amigas – mejor hay que regresar, esto es absurdo.

Sweetie Belle reclamó - ¿absurdo? Ellos están en peligro.

-si, si, "se los comió una planta" ¿te has puesto a pensar que sueñas ese tipo de cosas por la cantidad de flores que te comes? Es remordimiento de conciencia.

-yo no como flores ¿Quién comería flores?.

-pues yo ¿Qué no has probado el agua de Jamaica?

-Scoot – la llamo Apple Bloom nuevamente con algo de pesadez en sus clamar–ya te lo explicamos, Sweetie Belle tuvo un sueño profético, tenemos que hacerle caso.

-te juro que parecía uno de los sueños de luna, solo que sin luna, pero se sentía exactamente igual.

-pero luna está muerta, ¿Qué sentido tiene hacerle caso a un sueño si luna ya no existe?

-¿Por qué crees que nuestras hermanas están buscando los elementos si se supone que fueron destruidos? Fue porque a Twilight se lo dijo luna.

-¿estás loca?

-nop, me lo dijo Applejack y tal como ella confía en Twilight yo confió en Sweetie Belle.

-pues así como ellas tienen una misión, nosotras también, y es quedarnos en Ponyville.

Las chicas dejar a Scootaloo hablando sola, yendo en dirección al claro, al darse cuenta las siguió tratando de convencerlas – son ordenes de la princesa el no salir del pueblo.

-¿desde cuándo te da miedo el exterior?

-no es miedo, sigo las ordenes al pie de la letra, aparte, de ser por mí ya me encontraría junto a ellas, pero tengo que caminar o si no se quedan atrás.

-deja los comentarios racistas para después- sugirió la unicornio.

-ni siquiera sabemos si este es el camino correcto.

-ya cállate.

-pero Apple Bloom.

-callada.

-pero.

-shh.

Apple Bloom tenía el ceño fruncido "desarruga la cara, o se te quedara así" pensó Scootaloo de mal humor "solo estás haciendo esto para ver a tu novio, no nos mientas"

Pronto la Pegaso comenzó a aburrirse "está bien Scoot, ve a tu lugar feliz" cerró los ojos y respiro profundo.

* * *

En su cabeza sonaba una canción de nombre ocean man mientras ella se mecía recostada en una hamaca entre dos palmeras y tomaba de un popote la pulpa de un coco fresco.

Las holas de la playa chocaban contra la arena blanca, el agua era tan transparente que se podían distinguir todo tipo de algas con facilidad.

Se cubría la cara del sol gracias a la sombra que le regalaba las hojas de una de las palmeras.

De pronto en disco de la música se rallo, abriendo los ojos se dijo a si misma – esta fantasía es aburrida.

Su entorno se modificó a excepción de las palmeras, la hamaca y el coco, la arena se transformó en fragmentos de nube levantando las palmeras y la hamaca para posarse sobre el cielo, la visibilidad no era mucha debido a que había una ligera neblina que más que dar un toque tétrico hacía sentir una paz infinita.

De fondo el sonido de un balón siendo golpeado por unos cascos desnudos, la pelota no tardaba ni dos segundos en ser golpeada de nuevo como si estuvieran haciendo dominadas.

Era Rainbow Dash, invitándola a jugar.

-¿te quedaras ahí todo el día o trataras de quitarme el balón?

-¿es un reto?

-claro que es un reto.

Antes de que Rainbow se diera cuenta, Scootaloo le arrebató el balón con los cascos y sin que este se callera.

-¿Qué tal lo hice?

\- bastante bien ¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos en ese almacén abandonado?

-¿que? ¿Estas borracha?

-quita esa cara de tonta, ¿entramos o qué?

Scootaloo escucho como la vos de Rainbow se distorsionaba mientras continuaba diciendo incoherencias.

-despierta, maldita sea ¿ahora qué te pasa?

Alguien trono los dedos enfrente de su nariz, sacándola de sus fantasías entre parpadeos y un rostro de desorientada - ¿qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué?

-vaya, sí que la perdimos esta ves – comento Apple Bloom.

-¿Dónde estabas Scootaloo? Parecías un zombi.

-chicas, tuve una fantasía.

Sweetie Belle sonríe de manera picara- aww, seguramente con winged ¿no?

-no esa clase de fantasía, era con Rainbow Dash.

Sweetie Belle sintió una honda de incomodidad, su cara se puso roja mientras una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Apple Bloom abrió los ojos como plato seguido de un comentario que Scootaloo no se esperaba.

-wow, bueno… supongo que está bien, cada quien con sus gustos.

-no puedo creer que sean tan malpensadas, el punto es que extraño esos momentos con ella y pensándolo bien, creo que yo estaría más tranquila si me aseguro de que todo esté en orden.

-¿okey? Bueno, ya que estamos todas de acuerdo, entremos.

-¿entrar? – Scootaloo miro a donde se dirigían sus amigas, un almacén echo de láminas de metal oxidadas con las pocas ventanas que tenia rotas, el tiempo había deteriorado ese lugar y si bien podía ser un refugio para la noche también podía ser un nido de cadáveres.

-em chicas, creo que deberíamos pensarlo.

-¿Qué pasa con ese repentino cambio de actitud? – pregunto Sweetie Belle sin mirar a Scootaloo quien las seguía por detrás.

-¿no lo ven? Este sitio es horrible.

Al llegar a la puerta Apple Bloom descolgó su hacha para golpear un par de veces al candado que serraba la puerta.

-bueno, todos los lugares son feos fuera de Ponyville – abrió la puerta de una patada, se hizo a un lado para que Sweetie Belle diera una rápida inspección con la luz que provenía de su cuerno y guiaba con sus manos.

-despejado.

\- ¡¿despejado?!

Sus amigas vieron extrañadas a la pegaso, Sweetie Belle afirmo – sí, despejado.

-¿segura?

La unicornio suspiro con ligero fastidio, ingresó al almacén y se quedó frente a la puerta para decirle a Scootaloo con la mirada "¿ves?"

Así Apple Bloom entro y Scoot no tuvo más remedio que seguirlas puesto que sola estaba tan expuesta como asustada, cerró la puerta tras de sí para quizás como una costumbre que nunca se le quitó.

El cuerno de Sweetie Belle era lo único que proveía de luz, mostrando las cajas de cartón vacías sobre los estantes, seguramente refacciones de automóviles de un negocio fallido.

El pueblo de Ponyville siempre estuvo ausente de vehículos, tal vez porque para los residentes era un gasto innecesario y nadie negaba que la falta de los mismos hacia lucir al pueblo como un sitio más amígale con la naturaleza.

La oscuridad se hacía más presente con el paso del tiempo - ¿alguien cerró la puerta? –cuestiono Apple Bloom.

-Scootaloo se encargó de eso ¿verdad scoots?

Sweetie Belle ilumino el rostro de su amiga, quien había quedado paralizada con los ojos cambiando entre sus amigas y tumbando ligeramente.

-¿todo en orden amiga?

-tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Scootaloo apresurada y en voz baja.

-calma Scoot…

-no quiero estar en este lugar- interrumpió.

-hay por favor, ¿a que le tienes tanto miedo?

Detrás de Apple Bloom aprecio un rugir de ponyzombi, uno rasposo y chillante, provoco que Sweetie Belle apagara su cuerno para evitar ser vista.

La piel se les puso de gallina mientras las tres chicas giraban la cabeza de donde vino el sonido, entre la oscuridad se podían percibir un par de ojos rojo brillante asechándolas.

-eso no parece un zombi- susurro Sweetie Belle tratando de no chillar por el terror.

-no creo que lo sea-comento Apple Bloom levantando la vos un poco más que su amiga unicornio- Sweetie, enciende tu cuerno.

-¿que? ¿Qué pasa si nos ve?

-parece que ya nos vio y no nos ha atacado, tal vez son solo un par de focos.

-pero lo escuché.

-algo de afuera quizás, el punto es que si no sabemos dónde esta será más peligroso para nosotras.

-no por favor, no quiero verlo – dijo Scootaloo al borde de las lágrimas.

Sweetie Belle encendió su cuerno, a lo que la figura esquelética y malograda de lo que alguna ves fue un pony.

Sweetie Belle no podía creer lo que veía - ¿ese… es Pipsqueak?

Scootaloo entro en llanto, uno muy bajo y chillón, se presionaba las orejas para no seguir escuchando y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se encogía en el suelo, recargándose en una de las estanterías.

Pip no hubiese sido reconocido de no ser por la mancha café que rodeaba su ojo derecho, se mostró ante ellas, su respiración era agitada, sus ojos describían la rabia de un hombre que fue condenado a cadena perpetua.

No parecía un zombi común, se movía con la misma brusquedad de un pegaso en reposo y se le notaban unas pupilas rojas.

El cabello por ningún lado y curiosamente no mostraba ninguna herida, mas allá de lo desnutrido que se veía, estaba limpio.

De pronto el zombi se echó a correr, dejando a Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom noqueadas de la impresión, ¿un ponyzombi común corriendo? Eso nunca lo habían visto.

Sweetie Belle levanto un par de cuchillo de cocina rodeándolos de un aura verde como sus ojos, los arrojo al zombi, uno en la cabeza y otro en el pecho para detenerlo a aproximadamente 4 metros de donde se encontraban ellas.

-¡¿pero qué mierda?! – expreso Apple Bloom.

Lentamente Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle se fueron acercando al cadáver, la unicornio saco los cuchillos levitándolos a lo que le comento a Apple Bloom.

-pues, al final no fue tan malo.

Las vértebras de la criatura tronaron cunando este levanto la cara para rugir y arrastrarse en dirección a Sweetie belle como un poseído, las marcas de daño causadas por los cuchillos de la unicornio se desvanecían en la piel del zombi.

Mientras más se acercaba más estaba consiguiendo levantarse y antes de alcanzar a Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom lo desvió de un golpe con la parte filosa de su hacha directamente en la cabeza de Pip.

El golpe apenas y lo sacudió, pero consiguió desviar su atención sobre la pony obrera.

Tirándosele encima, Apple Bloom interpuso su hacha entre ella y pip, Sweetie Belle levito sus cuchillos y los clavo en el estómago de la criatura para empujarlo junto con Apple Bloom.

El zombi era muy fuerte, aun con las dos actuando el parecía tener una clara ventaja.

-¡Scootaloo! ¡Has algo! – Apple Bloom giro la cabeza para buscarla, pero ella no estaba en ninguna parte - ¡mierda!

-¡por favor, ten cuidado! ¡te va a morder!

Sweetie Belle estaba muy asustada, a pesar de que Apple Bloom tenia al zombi cerca, este no la alcanzaría si mantenía su hacha bien firme.

Por un costado llego Scootaloo, de un empujón logro sacar a pip de equilibrio por lo que Sweetie Belle pudo levantarlo con sus cuchillos, el zombi se retorcía en el aire.

-¿¡ahora qué hago!?

Scootaloo visualizo un casillero abierto, lo señalo - por ahí.

Sweetie Belle lo arrojo adentro del casillero verde, donde apenas y cabía el zombi, el azotón fue tan fuerte que el casillero entre tambaleos termino cayendo para adelante, atrapando a Pip entre el y el suelo.

La prisión de la criatura temblaba por los golpes que esta le propinaba al tratar de liberarse, fue por eso que entre las tres chicas movieron otro casillero para ponerlo encima del otro.

Agitadas se lograron ver las caras con la poca luz que Sweetie Belle podía producir después de quedar exhausta, la luz tintineaba como un foco apunto de fundirse.

Apple Bloom no despegaba la vista de Scootaloo, sus ojos húmedos le parecían muy sospechosos.

-Scootaloo – le llamo lo más suave que pudo - ¿Qué te pasa?

La chica alada se tallo un ojo, viendo a los casilleros apilados con culpa – es por el que no quería entrar.

-¿lo sabias?

Scootaloo se siente acorralada, tras un suspiro trato de explicar todo lo que la acomplejaba.

-eran los inicios de la infección, se suponía que aún no había zombis cerca de Ponyville pero… yo… no podía matarlo, solo lo escondí aquí antes de que se transformara.

-hay no, Scootaloo – dijo compadecida la unicornio.

-lose, soy una gallina.

* * *

Tiempo después se encontraban rodeadas de una muralla echa con cajas de cartón, en el centro una linterna cuya luz no podría ser visible desde el exterior gracias al fuerte de cartón.

El silencio era el acompañante de nuestras aventureras, Sweetie Belle intentaba conciliar el sueño y Apple Bloom mordía una manzana que le recordaba a su hogar y por supuesto a quienes ya no estaban con ella.

Scootaloo solo miraba la libreta, sin poder escribir lo que le ocurrió al igual que cuando vio a su amigo Pip ser atacado por un pony enfermo.

Las chicas no querían hablar de lo que acababan de ver, obviamente le afectaría a Scootaloo.

-¿alguien más tiene miedo? – pregunto Sweetie Belle.

Apple Bloom arrojó los restos de la manzana lejos del fuerte – sí.

-si – repuso Scootaloo.

-¿y si tienes razón Scootaloo? ¿y si en realidad estamos poniéndonos en riesgo sin razón?

Apple Bloom se levantó convencida – no, ellos necesitan nuestra ayuda, el que no lo quieran ver no es nuestra culpa ¿Qué no quieren ver a sus hermanas?

-no se si a Rarity le guste lo que hacemos.

-ya estamos aquí, hemos estado en situaciones similares a lo largo de nuestra vida.

-en realidad, lo más cercano a esto fue cuando Rainbow Dash sufrió una alergia a uno de tus platillos y no es como si hubiésemos salido de Canterlot – intervino Scootaloo.

-no es verdad, ¿Qué hay de cuando buscamos las raíces para el té de Fluttershy?

Sweetie Belle comenta – pues, Treefruit nos acompañaba y solo fueron unos pocos minutos hasta que Spike apareció.

-no es así chicas, nosotras nacimos para esto explorar y enfrentar peligros, somos cruzaders todas aceptamos serlo y tenemos que hacer esto para mantener a Applejack y Spike a salvo – les dijo convencida y dejando caer su puño en la palma de su mano.

-Creí que la prioridad era Twilight – se burló Sweetie Belle.

Apple Bloom sonroja y se muestra molesta – estaba a punto de decir los nombres de todos pero me interrumpiste.

Scootaloo chistó – si claro, ya no escondas que todo lo que quieres es tener crías con Spike.

-que pesadas – Apple Bloom se recuesta sobre su bolsa de dormir – aunque no me molestaría poner un huevo de mi Spike.

Las tres chicas rieron un poco, una vez en silencio Sweetie Belle razonó.

-eso debe doler, un huevo es duro.

-como si no doliera suficiente un parto normal- comento Scoot a la par que tomaba una galleta de avena.

-Spike lo vale.

-oh oh, doctora Sweetie tenemos un caso grave de enamoramiento –arrojo la galleta al interior de su boca.

-recomiendo una tarde a solas con un dragón y una operación de cesaría dentro de 9 meses.

Las tres rieron un poco mas de pronto sweetie Belle interrumpió – espera, pero eso no es posible.

-¿a que te refieres? – dudó la Pegaso anaranjada volviendo a introducir una galleta.

-Apple Bloom no puede hacer cosas con Spike… es decir… nisiquiera tiene.

-claro que si- defendió Apple Bloom- solo que no se ve por que no esta expuesto, pero sale cuando... ya saben, se emociona.

Al mirar a sus amigas noto que ambas la miraban impactadas, Scootaloo masticaba muy lento como si tuviera miedo y Sweetie Belle torcía el rostro a cada segundo que pasaba.

-¿qué?

-ahora me arrepiento de preguntar- dijo la unicornio.

-todo este tiempo pensé que nuestro amigo era discapacitado.

-se.. ¿Creen que podríamos dejar de hablar de mi novio y su amigo?

En ese momento unos golpes metálicos las interrumpieron, era pip tratando de escapar sin resultado alguno.

Scootaloo se quedó pálida, cubriéndose en su bolsa de dormir dijo – ya oyeron a pip, es hora de dormir.

-¿seguras de que no saldrá de allí?

-tranquila Sweetie, aunque lograra mover todo ese peso nos daríamos cuenta muchísimo antes por el ruido, solo trata de descansar- Apple Bloom se gira para dormir.

-apple Blom… ¿crees que mi hermana esta bien?

-luna no nos aria ir hasta ellos solo para ver que murieron, tranquila, todo estará bien.

* * *

 **A día siguiente en lo que alguna ves fue un centro comercial**

-¡este! ¡Este es el que quiero! – argumento Pinkie pie muy entusiasmada. Con la mochila tirada en el pasillo de jardinería, tomo con ambas manos un trinche el cual dio un giro y puso la punta en el suelo como admirándolo.

-es hermoso.

Detrás de ella se escuchó un golpe y algo que se rompía, al girarse aprecio a Rainbow Dash con su mano metálica ensangrentada, en el suelo un ponyzombi con la mitad del cráneo reventado.

-escoges arma después, este sitio no está despejado por completo.

-pero dashy, ¿Cómo lo hare sin usar mis explosivos y sin que me dejes tener un trinche?

-solo trae esa cosa y sígueme, creo que encontré un almacén.

Llegaron a la orilla de un estante donde Rainbow se pegó a la orilla y se asomó con cautela, regreso un momento para asentirle a pinkie con la cabeza y salir para darle un golpe de mano metálica al zombi unicornio fracturándole el cuerno.

Un segundo golpe fue suficiente para destrozar el afilado cuerno de la criatura y seguir su camino.

Del otro lado del pasillo Twilight levitaba a uno de los zombis y lo arrojaba a una pared lejana- ¿encontraste algo Spike?

-cereal caducado.

-maldición, a este paso nuestra búsqueda habrá fracasado- al ver a su asistente notó que tenía la boca llena del cereal caducado del que hablo hace un segundo- ¿Qué crees que haces?

Aun con la boca llena Spike le contesto extrañado - ¿qué? A mí no me hará ningún daño.

-hay Spike, eso podría ser veneno.

-pues está un poco desabrido pero no es tan malo como para llamarlo veneno- vació la caja entera en su boca.

-¡ya deja de comértelo!

Twilight estaba de mal humor, hace ya un día que no comía y sentía una envidia tremenda de que su asistente pudiese comer casi todo.

A lo lejos se apreció una pequeña hacha clavándose en el cráneo de un zombi el cual callo en el acto.

Sombra se acercó para desenterrarla y detrás de el iban Rarity y Applejack, Applejack se acercó para hablar con Twilight y Rarity evito todo contacto visual con Spike.

-¿Qué pasa?

-vacío, todo este lugar esta vacío.

Twilight suspiró con desilusión – lo suponía, los ponys se llevaron todo cuando la crisis empezó y lo que no pudieron llevarse ya caducó.

De fondo se volvió a escuchar como alguien hurgaba una caja de cereal.

-Spike te dije que pararas.

-¿Rainbow y Pinkie siguen en jardinería?

-tal ves, si tenemos suerte nos tendrán una bolsa de semillas de calabaza para no desmayarnos.

En alguna parte de las bodegas del supermercado

Rainbow Dash abrió una caja de cartón encontrando dentro cientos de cajas de bolígrafos, la cerro y aventó de mal humor.

-¡otra vez artilugios de escuela!

-huuu, lapiceros – sonrió feliz la pony rosada, se agacho para tomar una caja y tomar un par de los bolígrafos.

-no sé por qué estás tan feliz.

-ooo, vamos Dashy, aprende a divertirte, creo que vi un espejo por algún lugar ¡¿MARCADORES DE COLORES?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME HABIAS DICHO QUE TENIAS MARCADORES DE COLORES?!

-SHH, baja la vos maldita sea- regaño Rainbow entre dientes.

Algo cerca de ahí rechino, las pisadas de unos zapatos de mala calidad, Rainbow Dash saco sus armas esperando que solo se tratara de un zombi.

De entre dos cajas de refrigeradores salió una asustada pegaso blanca de cabello negro y rizado, con el rostro sucio.

Rainbow Dash no paraba de apuntarle esperando lo peor, al haber un intervalo de tiempo donde la tención comía la cabeza de todas en el lugar Pinkie tomo la palabra.

-¿Amigo o enemigo?

-¿pueden… pueden ayudarme? – les suplico suavemente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo severa Rainbow Dash.

-es… mi hermanita, necesita atención medica.

-Pinkie, busca a Fluttershy.

-¿no querrás decir sombr…?

-¡ya se lo que dije! ¡solo búscala!

-okey dokey ¿lokey?

Una vez solas Rainbow Dash bajo sus armas y se acercó cuidadosamente. - ¿Dónde está?

La yegua solo se giró para caminar y dirigirse a una puerta al entrar se arrodillo ante una chica joven, de unos 13 años, sentada con la mirada perdida.

Su piel blanca como la de su hermana y el cabello negro con franjas azules, hilos rojos saliendo por su ramera rozada y manchada.

-hermanita, ya volví, traje ayuda.

La pegaso blanca acariciaba el pelo de la potra mientras le sonreía – ya estarás bien.

Rainbow Dash se quedó quieta en la puerta, los ojos de la pony enferma no la dejaban tranquila, es como si la viera fijamente pero sin darse cuenta de que ella estaba allí.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

\- la atacaron con una flecha mientras volábamos y callo en un bote de basura, pero la encontré, estarás bien hermanita.

-¿quién?

En ese momento la potra respiro profundo a lo que Rainbow sintió un gran alivio, llego a pensar que la chica estaba muerta y su hermana mayor solo tenía una crisis nerviosa.

En el cinturón del Pegaso había un revolver, Rainbow no le sacaba los ojos de enzima.

-¿Cuántos más hay con ustedes?

-solo nosotras, pero mi grupo seguramente nos están buscando – la chica se giró para ver a Rainbow Dash- ¿tienes un grupo?

La Pegaso dudo unos minutos hasta que contesto – es un pueblo completo, se llama Ponyville.

La chica se mostro asombrada y en cierto modo aliviada - ¿Cuántos ponis hay?

La pegaso herida intento levantarse protestando un seco y áspero quejido a lo que su hermana la detuvo con la mano.

-no te muevas, te aras daño.

La joven pegazo echo los ojos para atrás dejándolos en un blanco absoluto "mierda" Rainbow tomo su arma pero antes de que pudiese sacarla del compartimiento de su cinturón naranja la pegaso se aventó contra su hermana tirándola boca arriba.

El arma en la mano y disparo, a la cabeza, fue limpio.

La pegazo blanca solo se quedo con los ojos serrados al sentir la salpicada de sangre en su rostro, lentamente los abrió soltando un grito de agonía.

Desesperada tomo el arma que tenia y le apunto a Rainbow, otro disparo, al hombro de la pegaso blanca antes de que pudiese hacer algo.

Ella en el suelo volteada y tomándose del hombro, Rainbow furiosa y apuntándole con la intención de matarla - ¡estaba infectada! ¡me mentiste!

Entre chillidos y patales la chica reclamo - ¡no, no, no! ¡MALDITA ACESINA!

-¡TU HERMANA MURIO ANTES DE QUE YO LLEGARA! ¡¿QUE MIERDA GANAS CON OCULTARME LA VERDAD?!

Temblando, la chica se apoyo en su mano para arrodillarse y ver a Rainbow a los ojos y decirle muy lento y entre dientes- ELLA NO FUE MORDIDA, ESA FUI YO.

Un movimiento rápido, la chica quedo tendida en el suelo después de un golpe, en su cabeza un hacha pequeña enterrada y detrás de Rainbow, sombra quien había lanzado el hacha.

Se vieron el uno al otro, Rainbow lucia confundida y enojada pero sobre todo muy vulnerable.

Twilight apareció corriendo junto a con Applejack, Rarity, Spike y Pinkie.

¡¿QUE ACABA DE PASAR AQUI?!

Todos se preguntaban eso, había dos yeguas dejando un charco creciente de sangre en el suelo, los ojos de Rainbow estaban perdidos, en shock y no supo que decir.

Pasaron 11 minutos y ya Rainbow se encontraba sentada sobre las una de las barras donde se solían colocar los productos que estaban por ser comprados.

Estaba sumamente desconcertada, el ver morir a alguien nunca es fácil pero esta ves se notaba aun más catatónica.

A unos metros Twilight eseraba a Applejack que al llegar le comento al oído – eran dos hermanas, a una la mordieron.

-¿Qué hay de la segunda? – le pregunto la princesa muy bajo.

-bueno, a ella le dispararon en la cabeza.

-Rainbow dijo que se transformó.

-pero no hay señales de eso, es muy extraño.

-¿quieres decir que le disparo a una pony sana? ¿Intento atacarla?

-eso deberías preguntárselo a ella.

-ya me dijo que es lo que vio, pero no concuerda.

Applejack le echa una mirada a la pegaso- quiero pensar que no mataría a alguien si no fuera en defensa propia, pero lo que me dice mi experiencia es que algo no está bien con ella.

-¿y qué crees que debería hacer?

-absolutamente nada.

Twilight se mostró extrañada a lo que la yegua agrego.

-cuando los ponis nos sentimos vulnerables nos volvemos violentos, no la culpo y no veo razón para ver este incidente como algo más, solo hay que… apoyarla con lo que sea que le ocurra.

Para levantar el ánimo a su amiga, Pinkie pie se acercó a ella con su parche coloreado con marcadores, se dibujó un ojo, el cual no estaba mal hecho, todo gracias a su agilidad de decoración de pasteles con glaseados.

-ahora te veo mejor- bromeo la pony de cabello rozado y rizado.

Rainbow solo se limitó a sonreír.

Esa mañana no fue del todo mala para las chicas, al final de todo encontraron espárragos enlatados por lo cual estaban bien conservados, sé que los espárragos no son lo más delicioso pero es mejor que nada.

Algo sonó, un relámpago pero aun no era tiempo de que las nubes llegaran.

Eso las hiso salir del centro comercial, mirando al cielo, a una nube rebelde, menos oscura que las otras, relampagueaba t curiosamente en su centro se notaba un remolino de colores.

-¿eso es lo que creo que es? – cuestiono pinkie.

-parece que lo encontramos chicas, tomen sus cosas, nos vamos a Colusdale.

Encima de la nube se encontraba una ciudad deformada por la magia negra que controlaba a el resto de nubes, zonas que soltaban relámpagos indiscriminadamente, casas deformadas y por supuesto la sensación de ser observado en todo momento.

-oye Twilight ¿y cómo subiremos hasta halla?


	5. Chapter 5 no estoy loca

**este capitulo es bastante corto y sobre todo experimental, depende de ustedes si esta ramificaion de la historia da para mas o solo lo dejo como una anécdota curiosa, la verdad, aun dudo si debo de publicar esto, estaba planeado desde hace tiempo pero... viendo como es ahora, no se si deba de llenarlos de tantas dudas en un solo capitulo, ya saben, esto solo es una propuesta, no digo que aremos como que nunca existió si no funciona, solo no le daré tanta importancia, pero ya estoy usando demasiado espacio, ustedes están aquí para ver como continua, como aun después de tanto tiempo no me decido que es esto, ¿una comedia? ¿aventura? o ninguna de las anteriores, ¡!QUE EMPIECE CARAJO¡**

 **MLP LODM PACIENTE 0**

La joven unicornio intentó volver a soñar con su hermana, o por lómenos con algo que le indicara que lo que estan haciendo no era una locura, pero simplemente todo lo que vio esa noche fue oscuridad.

-¡es tu culpa por atacarnos!- gritaba Scootaloo en un todo digno de película de horror, estaba como loca y eso despertó a sus amigas.

Sweetie Belle se tallo un ojo mientras se asomaba fuera del fuerte- ¿Scootaloo?

-¡no juegues conmigo maldita sea!

La pony terrestre por fin consiguió levantarse y posarse junto a su amiga de un cuerno- ¿ahora que le pasa?

Las chicas se preocuparon, Scootaloo se encontraba arrinconada, con las manos presionando fuertemente sus orejas, gritaba molesta, gemía con terror.

-¡ya déjame en paz!

Apple Bloom fue quien se animo a hacercarse con cuidado, le toco el hombro para hacerla reaccionar, Scoot la mira con terror, sus ojos eran la prueba suficiente de que no durmió nada bien.

Sus ojeras y lo rojizos que se encontraban la hacían lucir como una lunática.

La pegaso pareció perder la poca cordura que le quedaba al ver a sus amigas tan tranquilas a comparación suya.

-díganme que también lo escuchan.

El silencio le hiso gritar desesperada-¡díganme que lo escuchan!

-¡scootaloo ya cálmate! ¡asustas a sweetie Belle!

Scootaloo se volvió una pelota en el suelo, chillaba y suplicaba- solo hagan que se calle, hagan que pip deje de atormentarme.

 **Capitulo 5 no estoy loca.**

sentada en una silla, completamente callada, agotada de tanto gritar, siendo custodiada por sus amigas que no hacen mas que verse entre si.

-scoot, perdemos el tiempo, ya tenemos que irnos, solo levántate- interpelo sweetie Belle.

-no me creen ¿verdad? – supuso algo triste.

-no..no es eso- comento Apple Bloom- sabemos que tienes una impresión fuerte y… puede que hayas imaginado cosas.

-hay por todos los cielos Apple Bloom, eres toda una hipócrita –le dijo severa.

-¿hipocrita?

-hagámosle caso a Sweetie Belle, no tenemos pruebas pero le haremos caso ¿Qué dices Scootaloo? ¿te pareció escuchar al alguien? No lo se ¡A UN PONY MUERTO GRITAR POR AYUDA! pero no te preocupes, solo le creo ese tipo de cosas a Sweetie Belle.

-oye, en ningún momento dije algo como eso.

-¿entonces me crees?

-si, pero tranquila, todo se solucionara cuando salgas de este almacén.

-¿y qué pasa con pip?

-lo hablamos cuando estemos afuera.

Scootaloo frunce el seño, se cruza de brazos y se acomoda en la silla con la intención de quedarse ahí un buen rato.

-¿ahora qué?

-no estoy loca Apple Bloom.

-lo sé, lo sé, solo déjame…

-¡tampoco soy tonta maldita sea! ¡se cómo tratan a los locos!

-Sweetie Belle ayúdame.

-scoot tiene razón, tenemos que hacerle caso así como ustedes hicieron conmigo – la unicornio explota en un ataque de nervios- ¡pero de todos los zombis que puedes rescatar! ¡elijes el que aun no sabemos como matar!

La unicornio se tapa la cara y respira hondo.

-perdemos el tiempo, a este paso nuestra misión no tendrá sentido.

-chicas, no se si me entendieron, yo no me ire de aquí, sin pip.

 **5 minutos después.**

Scootaloo se aferraba con fuerza a la puerta con ambas manos- ¡no lo entienden!

-¡suéltate! – le ordenó AB a la vez que tiraba de la cola magenta con poco menos para arrancarle los pelos.

-chicas, esa no es la manera de manejar esta situación.

-¡¿quieres callarte y ayudarme con esta loca?!

-¡te pateare Apple Bloom! ¡te la advierto!

Harta, Sweetie Belle toma a sus amigas de las manos con la magia que brota de su cuerno y guía con sus manos, las coloca contra la pared.

-ya estuvo bueno ustedes dos, no respetamos las reglas de quedarnos en ponyville, nos fuimos como equipo, llegamos hasta aquí como equipo y resolveremos este problema como equipo.

-no liberaremos a esa cosa.

Si lo haremos- dijo Sweetie Belle, a lo que Scootaloo le saco la lengua a Apple Bloom.

La unicornio las liberó- enserio que se parecen a Rainbow y Applejack.

La pegaso metió la cabeza a través de la puerta del almacén- ¡ya escuchaste pip! ¡Serás libre!

-no tan rápido Scootaloo, hay una condición.

 **Otros 5 minutos después (debo dejar de usar tantos saltos de tiempo :v)**

-¿estas segura de esto?

-más que nunca Sweetie, levántenlo.

La unicornio levito el almanaque que tenía preso a quien alguna vez fue Pipsqueak.

Antes de que la levantara por completo, por dentro pip empujo saliendo disparado en dirección a Scootaloo.

A pocos centimetros de que sus manos la atraparan, algo en su cuello se enredó, impidiéndole seguir caminando.

La cuerda lo ahorcaba, Apple Bloom forcejeaba siendo arrastrada lentamente.

-¡les dije que era mala idea!

-¡pip! ¡PARA!

Para sorpresa de sus amigas, el zombi dejo de forcejear lentamente a lo que Apple Bloom dejo de tirar de la cuerda.

-okey, ¿estas bien?

Sweetie Belle quedo helada, su amiga hablaba con un zombi y este se limitaba a escucharla.

-apple Bloom, ya puedes soltarlo.

-ni loca.

-¿y si le das la cuerda a Scootaloo? – sugirió la unicornio quien aún no daba crédito a lo que veía.

Así fue como las tres continuaron con su viaje, ahora con un zombi poco ordinario atado como un perro y guiado por scootaloo.

-me sentiría mejor si le cortáramos los brazos – comentó la chica de las manzanas.

-o sin quijada- agrego Sweetie Belle.

Scootaloo se mostró molesta ante esos "chistes" serró los ojos indignada y se volteo a otra parte sin dejar de caminar.

-¿ahora que tienes? – preguntó AB.

-discúlpense con pip.

-hay no me jodas.

-discúlpense- insistió.

-de acuerdo, lo siento pip.

Durante el camino las chicas se separaron unos metros del zombi y su guía, no paraban de pensar que algo andaba terriblemente mal con Scoot y lo comentaron en cuento se aseguraron de que su amiga estuviese lo suficiente mente distraída.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó angustiada la unicornio.

-¿con Scoot o con pip?

-no lo llames pip, esa cosa es todo menos el pequeño pip.

-¿como lo llamamos? - dudó Apple Bloom

-hay yo que se, solo me preocupa Scootaloo, ¿y si ya se volvió loca?

-si eso es lo que pasa, tu y yo tampoco estamos muy bien ¿o me dirás que no viste como lo detuvo?

-tal ves los rumores de que tenia parentesco fluttershy no sean tan falsos, ¿Qué diferencia hay entre un zombi y un animal?... pero Fluttershy no doma zombis… ¿o si?

-la verdad sweetie, me gustaría no pensar en eso.

-¿Cómo no pensar en eso cuando lo estás viendo?

-lo sé, parece una película de amor basada en un libro y con un odio que podría ser histórico.

-¡oye! A mi me gustaban esas películas, eran lindas.

-y también muy mal actuadas, esa chava parecía muerta, ¿eso significa que era un vampiro y un zombi?

-deja de criticarla, eres la única a la que conozco que no le gustó esa saga.

-¿enserio? Pero eso significa que… hay no Scootaloo, me decepcionas.

-¿Por qué hablamos de peliculas?

-intento no pensar en scootaloo.

-¿Qué debemos hacer con ella?

-no me mires a mi, tu fuiste quien quería llevar al cadáver con nosotras.

-¿y de que otra manera podríamos estar de camino a salvar a nuestras hermanas?... ¡mierda! Lo había olvidado por completo por pensar en scootaloo.

-guarda la calma mientras pienso que en que debemos hacer.

-¿de que tanto hablan? – interrumpió Scootaloo.

Sweetie Belle dio un salto para interponer a Apple Bloom entre ella y el zombi que solo miraba al frente como un perdido total.

-películas- se excusó Apple Bloom- ¿Cómo esta pip?.

-mas callado, creo que aun tiene mucho en que pensar después de que casi nos mata.

la naturalidad con la que hablaba Scoot causaba escalofríos ¿Cómo no puede estar alterada con todo esto?

Pip se desvió, a lo que la cuerda que lo sostenía se tensó, la pegaso anaranjada le vio, y después de unos segundos simplemente lo soltó.

Antes de que alguna pudiese protestar, Scoot las silencio chistando y parando sin quitarle los ojos de encima a pip.

La criatura se acercó a un árbol, lento y con su matricida visiblemente afectada.

-¿Qué esta haciendo? – susurro la chica de cabello rosa claro y purpura pálido.

Fue cuando pip se dio la vuelnta, tomando cuidadosamente entre sus manos a una ardilla, sus bigoltes se movían con ternura y su naris olfateaba el entorno.

Scootaloo se acerco y sus amigas detrás, admirando como a pesar de tener un aspecto digno de horror, era amable con la naturaleza.

-AWWW, que lindo- dijo sweetie Belle.

-no se que le haces Scoot, pero te admiro.

-no soy yo, el solo lo hace.

Bruscamente, llevo la ardilla a su boca y comenzó a despedazara con los dientes para tragarla trozo por trozo, con las manos tomaba el cuerpo ya demacrado, entre los dientes lo que quedaba de su cabeza.

Tiraba para arracaarsela dejando ver las tiras de carne que eran desgarradas enfrente de las chicas.

Sweetie Belle se puso purrpura del asco, los ojos se le pusieron en blanco y callo de espaldas.

Apple Bloom escucho el golpe e inmediatamente fue a socórrele.

Por su parte Scootaloo deformaba su boca para describir una "U" pero mirando asía abajo, sos ojos se abrían a la par que sus pupilas se contraían hasta formar pequeños puntos.

Un ves terminado el festín, pip se lamia los dedos, deleitándose con las ultimas gotas de sangre de aquella indefensa ardilla.

Miro a Scootaloo y se acercó, demasiado, la olía muy de frente, sus bocas estaban tan cerca que daría la impresión de que se besarían o le devoraría la cara.

-am… ¿pip?

Un movimiento rápido, y el zombi se esfumo entre el bosque.

Scootaloo se quedó congelada, confundida, catatónica por completo, apenas y parecía respirar, pero entonces, cayó de rodillas, se abrazó a sí misma y comenzó a chillar.

Apple Bloom ya no sabía qué hacer, por un lado, su amiga de un cuerno no reaccionaba y por otro, la que tenía alas, parecía tener un ataque de pánico.

Le tomo el hombro, con la esperanza de hacerla recapacitar pero ella solo pregunto al viento.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Por la condición de las dos, Apple Bloom tomo la decisión de regresar al almacen, a tratar de calmarlas.

Una ves dentro scootaloo solo miraba en donde habían encerrado a pip, se notaba aterrada, fuera de si, en cuanto a la unicornio, Apple Bloom la recostó en su bolsa de dormir.

-este día… ha sido muy raro- musito scootaloo.

-¿Qué dices?

-¿no lo ves?... el… me hablo.

AB solo miraba como su amiga recapacitaba de todo lo que había pasado, como si apenas y lo estuviese recordado.

-¿Cómo… es eso posible?

-¿Qué es lo que te pasó?

-creo que… me han engañado, te juro que yo no hice nada, todo lo hacia el… me controló.

-scoot…

-¡el entró a mi cabeza!

-¡¿quieres calmarte?! ¡Nada de eso pasó!

Por los gritos, Sweetie Belle despertó, solo para notar a sus amigas discutiendo, una mas desesperada que la otra.

-¡pudo manipularme! ¡¿Qué cosa era esa?!

-¡ya te dije que eso no pasó!

-¡claro que pasó! ¡se está vengando por hacerle sufrir!

-¡YA DEJEN DE PELEAR!

El silencio dominó el lugar, Scootaloo era la mas afectada de todas, en verdad parecía una desquiciada.

La discusión se acaloraba, Sweetie no aguanto más el estado de su amiga y le arrojo un hechizo que la hizo caer dormida.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces?!

-¡detengo esto! ¡ya no puedo soportarlo! ¡Debimos quedarnos en Ponyville!

-… ¿y no hacer caso a luna?

-no podremos continuar, no con Scootaloo así de… demente.

Apple Bloom mira a su amiga desmayada un segundo luego vuelve con sweetie Belle – bórrale la memoria.

-¿que?

-esta bien, bórranos la memoria.

-oye no ¿Qué ganarás con eso?

-no meternos en problemas ¿tu crees que nos creerán si les decimos lo que paso? ¿Qué pasara con Scootaloo? ¿Qué pasara con las chicas si por este incidente y la condición de Scoot tenemos que regresar y dejar que mueran? O ¿es para esto que luna nos quería aqui?

Sweetie Belle agacha la cabeza mientras piensa "¿Cuáles son las probabilidades?" ¿Interrumpir una misión impuesta por un ser superior por la salud de su amiga? ¿ignorar su estado y continuar para salvar a su hermana sin importar lo mal que esta scootaloo? O ¿ir por el camino facil?

-No es un echiso que domine, pero si sale bien… ese dia, no sera mas que una pesadilla.

Su mano derecha al igual que su cuerno se llenaba de un aura verde brillante, con la mano apunta a scootaloo y un rayo sale, le dio en la cabeza, y solo se fuciono con la pegaso.

-no me siento orgullosa ni un poco.

-Ahora yo.

-¿estas segura?

-completamente -se sienta en la silla donde tenían a scootaloo, pronto sweetie hace lo suyo, Apple Bloom cae dormida y con suerte, olvidando todo lo que ocurrió desde que entraron al almacén.

La unicornio ve un espejo, sin pensarlo dos veces, arrastra su bolsa de dormir para cuando valla a caer desmallada, frente al espejo, levanta la mano apuntándose a ella misma, "solo un hechizo mas y dejare de sentir culpa"

Sweetie Belle dispara el rayo y este rebota en el espejo.

 **En otra parte de ecuestrita.**

Paso a paso, las pesuñas se acercaban a una puerta doble de bordados dorados dorados al más puro estilo rococó.

Guiados por un perro de 2 metros de altura que caminaba sobre sus dos patas traseras entraron al palacio ubicado muy cerca del cielo, por dentro una alfombra digna de un rey, roja como la sangre y con costuras que creaban rombo como figurines en la tela.

La alfombra pasaba por el centro de la pista, llegando a unas escaleras las cuales guiaban a una puerta abierta de par a par en donde se posaba sobre un trono arañado, con los brazos recargados en las coderas y dos yeguas acariciándole su pelaje marrón.

Las ponis tenían correas con una fila de espinas al igual que los perros, se notaban signos de maltrato, unos pocos moretones y rasguños aderezados con el cabello desordenado.

El lobo antropomórfico vio a las cabras y al minotauro entrar, levantando una mano las ponis dejaron de tocarlo y este se puso de pie.

-veo que has estado ocupado Iron Will, tu pedido ha llegado 34 días tarde.

-Iron Will no tiene tiempo para Esferoth.

El lobo coloco ambas manos en su espalda y camino lentamente en dirección al minotauro mientras reflexionaba.

-te ves bien – se burló – la ausencia de uno de tus cuernos te da un toque algo… -truena sus dedos buscando la palabra correcta -ya sabes, único.

Era verdad, iron Will perdió el cuerno derecho después de la batalla que tubo contra un pueblo de ponys y un dragón, el que Esferoth se lo recordara solo lo hacía enfurecer.

su armadura quedo completamente destruida, por lo que era inutilizable.

-Iron Will quiere un trato.

-eso será difícil, no veo por ningún lado las unicornio que mande a traer, ¿puedes expresar tu justificación?

-fufufueron… los ponis- dijo una cabra entre balidos.

Esfterot arrugo la frente al levantar ambas cejas, se llevo una de sus garras al rostro para tallarse con índice y pulgar sus ojos serrados - ¿disculpa? – observó a la cabra.

-fueron… los ponis señor Esfteroth.

-con que los ponis – el lobo trono los dedos a lo que una de las yeguas que le esperaba en su trono llego a su llamado, hincándose a su costado y haciendo una reverencia.

Expresando con su mano libre gestos elegantes comento -¿lo ves? Esto es un pony, son dóciles y pequeños – la mano ahora se poso sobre la cornamenta de la cabra, estrellando su cabeza contra el suelo en un acto de salvajismo- ¡COMO PUDIERON SER LOS PONIS!

La cabra una vez liberada se tomó la nariz ensangrentada mientras le suplicaba una disculpa y retrocedía.

-¿enserio creen que me engañaran con una excusa tan corta de coherencia?

-Iron Will no te ha dicho que los ponis no estaban solos.

-¿ha no?

-Iron Will enfrento a un dragón y a una princesa.

-¿dragones? Son fuertes y peligrosos por lo que tendría sentido que tus habilidades de combate no sean suficientes, pero ¿una princesa? – soltó una leve carcajada burlona - ¿por quién me tomas? Todas las princesas están muertas.

-una no, se llama Twilight Sparkle.

-¡¿una princesa viva?!- interrumpió una pequeña vos que era callada casi en su totalidad por un cristal.

En una mesita, en un frasco de vidrio, se encontraba una pequeña hada de piel azul y cabello rozado y esponjado, sus pequeñas manos sin dedos se posaban sobre el vidrio.

-si no te callas, no cenaras esta noche.

La pequeña criatura conocida como breezie se mostró sumisa.

El lobo se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su trono para sentarse en el mismo – no tengo tiempo para tus sandeces, vuelve cuando tengas lo que te he ordenado.

Fue entonces cuando Iron Will le mostro un libro, uno negro con una pluma morada en la portada.

Esto llamo la atención de Esfteroth, se levantó y acerco para tomarlo y apreciarlo, lo abrió y ojeo un poco – escritura de pony, un libro de hechizos bastante avanzado, tal ves demasiado para ser autentico pero… conozco esa letra ¿Qué quieres por él?

-la cabeza de quienes le quitaron todo a Iron Will.

-¿los ponys y el dragón? Haces demasiado sencillo mi trabajo – con una mano cerró el libro y se lo llevo a una vidriera donde había objetos de diversas formas, entre ellos una armadura negra, un Cetro en forma de serpiente y lo que tomo, un par de brazaletes dorados.

Se los coloco y miro al minotauro de forma severa – ahora dime ¿Cómo es esa princesa?- De su brazalete derecho emergió una cuchilla dorada, cortando el aire y causando un peculiar sonido metálico.


	6. Chapter 6 Clousdale

**MLP LODM PACIENTE 0**

 **Capitulo 6 Cloudsdale**

-oye Twilight ¿y cómo subiremos hasta halla?

-¿volando? – dijo Rainbow como si fuera una respuesta obvia.

Twilight se toma de la barbilla, sin dejar de mirar aquel trozo de cielo gris y eléctrico.

-hay por favor- desespero la pegaso azul y se elevó en el aire, no tardó en llegar a la nube, algo lejos, pero ella estaba más en un punto más alto que en el que empezaba la ciudad, de su woky toky le habló pinkie.

-¡rainbow! ¡vaja!

Rainbow tomo la radio y contesto - ¿tengo que llevar a alguien?

¡Dice Twilight que bajes YA!

Un relámpago le paso por un costado, gritando, bajo lo más rápido que pudo, hasta llegar al suelo y aferrarse al primer individuo que encontró dejándola a pocos centímetros del suelo.

-¡casi muero!

\- ¡ash! te dije.

-suerte que el buen doctor supo cómo hacer tu brazo anti estática- comento Twilight.

Sombra interrumpió- todo bien, ahora ¿quieres soltarme?

La pegaso se dio cuenta de dos cosas, no solo se estaba mostrando cobarde, si no que peor, a quien se aferro fue a sombra, se separó con rubor en el rostro.

Cuando notó que sombra la miraba ella enfureció – pervertido.

-yo no hice que acercaras tus melones a mi mascara.

Twilight para este momento ya era indiferente a lo que se decían

-sabía que no sería tan sencillo, luna me advirtió del campo eléctrico que rodeaba a la ciudad, Spike, toma nota.

El dragón sopló una flama en sus manos, de ella emergió una pluma y un pergamino.

La princesa se aclaró la garganta, y caminando de un lado al otro le dictó a su asistente.

-Bitácora de la princesa Twilight, después de mucho buscar, hemos encontrado a la ciudad conocida anteriormente como Cloudsdale.

Mientras Twilight continuaba con su letanía, Rarity le pregunto discretamente a Applejack - ¿desde cuándo tiene una bitácora?

-ni idea.

Twilight continuaba con su dictado -cabe resaltar que es primordial para esta misión encontrar los elementos de la armonía, ahora mismo veo dos posibles futuros, o entramos a la ciudad o recibimos una descarga de 450 volteos.

Rarity interrumpió – disculpa querida ¿pero qué pasaría exactamente si un rayo nos golpea?

Sombra adelantó- explotas.

Varios de los viajeros quedaron completamente mudos, Twilight se rió con nervios – hay sombra, que gracioso, no le hagan caso, no explotara nadie.

-entonces que pasaría- cuestiono el único unicornio del grupo un poco más nerviosa.

-pues… te quemarías, incluso internamente.

Uno de los rayos callo en la tierra, por suerte para ellos, muy lejos, pero esto solo aumenta los nervios.

-dime que hay un hechizo anti electricidad- suplicó Spike.

-si lo hay no lo recuerdo, pero ¿Qué haces cuando no puedes contar con la magia?

-¿llorar?- bromeo sombra.

-no, recurrir a la ciencia – se dio media vuelta y volvió al centro comercial- busquen plástico y que sea antes de que el resto de las nubes venga y arrastre a Cloudsdale.

Dicho y hecho, buscaron por todas parte cualquier cosa que los cubriera de la electricidad, todo para agruparlo a la salida del centro comercial, los viajeros estaban llenos, desde plástico burbuja, hasta cascos improvisados con utensilios de cocina para niños pegados con cinta adhesiva.

Pinkie, tenía el rostro lleno de cucharas y el resto de su cuerpo de bandejas de plástico.

Rarity parecía un burrito rodeada por tanto latex transparente, como el que se usa para cubrir los muebles nuevos.

Viendo su destino, Rainbow se giró para echarle un vistazo a sus compañeros – chicos, nos vemos ridículos.

Twilight apenas podía pegar los brazos a su cuerpo por la cantidad exagerada de plástico burbuja que rodeaba sus extremidades – esto no será suficiente, necesitamos un para rayos, algo que desvié la electricidad mientras cruzamos.

-¿hablas de una antena? – intervino Applejack.

-podría ser.

-de eso me encargo yo, las antenas que atraen rayos son mi especialidad, eso no le gustaba a mi abuela, ella solo quería ver su novela.

-eso resuelve el misterio de por qué tu televisor nunca funcionaba- dijo divertida la pony rosa.

Con varios artilugios, AJ creo una antena digna de la palabra amateur.

El pony de mascara plateada se negó rotundamente a usar las alas que tenía en su espalada, a lo que varias de sus compañeras le vieron con mala cara, pero esto no sería problema, subiría montado en la espalda de su "ángel guardián" el mismo que llevaría a la pony rosa en su cola.

Twilight llevaría a Rarity con ayuda de la levitación, Rainbow tuvo que aguantarse y servirle a Applejack como sus alas personales.

Sigan a Twilight, esa era la indicación, a lo más alto, más alto que las nubes, en donde se podía apreciar mejor la ciudad en el cielo, debajo de ellos, Cloudsdale.

La princesa levitaba tanto a su amiga como la antena, si mirabas bien la ciudad, notarias como los rayos, uno a uno mostraban la figura de un domo sobre las nubes.

-¡¿estas segura de esto?! – dudo Rarity, intentando no mostrarse angustiada.

-¡es ahora o nunca! ¿¡Listos!? ¡a mi señal! – fue en ese momento, cuando soltó la antena, mientras bajaba, todos los rayos le impactaban.

-¡Ahora!

Casi a la vez, volaron como si trataran de alcanzar el montón de fierro que caía, pronto atravesaron lo que podría llamarse un campo de fuerza eléctrico.

Cuando la antena siguió su camino y atravesó las nubes como cuchillo a mantequilla, Twilight se dio cuenta.

-¡alto!

Ella se detuvo, pudo pisar las nubes, pero su asistente no tuvo tanta suerte, él y Pinkie desaparecieron al estrellarse, sombra por su parte pudo quedarse en la ciudad.

Rainbow trató de dejar a AJ en el suelo, pero esta se hundió a lo que la pegaso azul la tomo de un brazo y la sacó de su esponjosa prisión.

-olvidamos por completo el hechizo para caminar en las nubes- razonó Twilight.

-¿enserio?- pregunto Rarity con sarcasmo, siendo rodeada por el aura mágica que Twilight creó para levantarla.

Del mismo orificio donde se fueron, Spike voló para ponerse por encima de la nube y alejarse de los rayos con Pinkie bien sujeta a la punta de su cola.

-¡otra ves! ¡otra ves! – gritaba emocionada a lo que fue callada por un coro compuesto por todos sus compañeros de viaje- ¡NOO!

Por suerte twi sabia ese hechizo de memoria, solo tuvo que ponérselo a todos aquellos que no fueran pegasos y una vez pudiendo caminar todos los comentarios acerca del lugar comenzaron.

-Pegajoso- dijo la pony mas alegre al darse cuenta de su dificultad para caminar en ese tipo de nubes.

-lo sé, todo es tan… fascinante- agrego twi admirando el paisaje retorcido y lúgubre, con los truenos sonando de fondo todo el tiempo y la oscuridad en las estiradas casas de los pegasos.

-parece hecho por un artista de segunda mano- dijo Rarity algo disgustada.

Los rayos no paraban de llegar en lo que parecía ser una guerra de luces y estallidos, siendo la única alternativa acostumbrarse al espectáculo visual que regalaban los mismos.

-fascinante, pero no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo.

Twilight caminó a lo que la siguieron.

-¿Qué pasa si nos tardamos? – objetó la yegua de acento sureño.

-ya se los dije, las nubes llegaran y se llevaran a Cloudsdale con ellas y quien sabe donde podamos terminar, es simplemente impredecible.

-¿eso significa que estamos aquí arriba por coincidencia?

-no del todo.

Los viajeros vieron a la princesa con alucinación e intriga - ¿Cómo es eso posible? – dijo pinkie.

-todo me lo dijo luna, hablar con una diosa sirve de mucho, ella me explicó que desde la dimensión donde se encuentra todo es más claro, puede ver posibles futuros e incluso leer mentes, aunque eso ya lo hacía por medio de los sueños- agregó.

-¿hablas con ella todas las noches? – pregunto muy curioso su asistente.

-la verdad no, ya ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que se comunicó conmigo, pero guarde los detalles más importantes, como donde estaría Cloudsdale por estas fechas y cuales son la zonas menos peligrosas.

-y por que no hizo lo mismo con alguno de nosotros- dijo Rarity.

-es complicado, algo sobre que ya se han hecho a la idea de que ella no existe más.

-¿y ahora que sabemos que sigue en los sueños puede entrar a los nuestros? – preguntó Pinkie entusiasmada.

-no veo por qué no sería posible.

Mientras el camino continuaba, Rainbow se encontraba en un estado melancólico, todo lo que veía era irreconocible, pero fue su hogar, aun podía hacerse una idea de donde se encontraba, los sitios donde jugaba de potra, el restauran que le encantaba a su padre.

"papá" retumbo en su cabeza, ¿Cuándo lo vio por última vez? El querer escapar de su casa a temprana edad le trajo muchos problemas, entre ellos, el rechazo de su madre y el tener que sobrevivir en las calles durante varias semanas antes de que la encontraran.

"¿es que nunca aprendes?" le decía su madre desde el más halla, o por lómenos ella lo sentía así.

De un momento a otro, la Pegaso recordó los miles de errores que ha cometido.

Sus primeras amistades, las que echaría a la basura en algún momento, pero siempre conservo una, su mirada se dirigió al pony de capa, aquel que muy en el fondo era su amiga.

El silencio del camino fue interrumpido, Rainbow llamo a fluttershy a lo que sombra le observo algo molesto.

-¿Qué quieres?

-dije Fluttershy, no idiota.

-¿qué? No hablo contigo- le dijo severo- ¿enserio? ¿Qué pasa si no te hago caso?

Después de mostrarse ante todo como un loco, hablando con un ser invisible suspiro en señal de rendimiento, y se quitó la máscara.

El cabello de Fluttershy bajo cual largo era, su rostro mostraba una pisca de miedo, combinado con interés, miró a su alrededor a sus amigos viéndola.

-¿qué? – se tapó la boca avergonzada, su vos no era la de ella.

Twilight adelantó - ¿alguien tiene la botella?

-yo la tengo- dijo Spike mientras la sacaba de su mochila y se la entregaba a Fluttershy, ella la tomo con algo de prisa, como si quisiera olvidar que en algún momento fue aquel a quien estaba atada.

-¿todo bien? – se preocupó Rainbow, la pegaso amarilla la vio con vergüenza y musito una respuesta afirmativa para desviar la mirada y seguir caminando.

-¿ha dónde vamos exactamente querida?

-tiene que haber una estructura por aquí, pero no se como describirla.

-¿crees que falte mucho? – se quejó

-no lo sé ¿estas muy cansada?.

-llevo una mochila de 20 kilos en la espalda, pronto caminare como anciana.

-hay por Celestia- se impaciento el dragón- ¿tienes que quejarte tanto?

Antes de que twi le llamara la atención Rarity interrumpió- bueno, no todos tenemos la fuerza de una bestia.

-¿me llamaste bestia?

Rarity pensó en un plan, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro- para nada spikey wikey, se que eres todo un caballero y como es así llevaras mis cosas o ¿no es eso para lo que estas aquí? – le mostró ojos suplicantes.

Spike se notó muy sorprendido, esta vez si le habían aplicado una buena paliza moral, al reconocer el tono manipulador de la unicornio sus parpados se serraron en un punto medio para mostrar disgusto.

Para su mala suerte tenia razón, lo correcto seria llevar sus cosas, tomo la mochila de la unicornio y la puso sobre la suya.

-sonríe un poco spikey wikey, eres mas lindo cuando lo haces con gusto- después de esto, Rarity se giro para no verlo más y caminar sin la molestia de cargar algo.

La mandíbula de twi calló por completo, sus ojo tan abiertos como es posible sobre su dragón - ¿Qué acaba de ocu…?

-sin comentarios- dijo entre dientes el molesto dragón.

Pronto se vieron frente a una estructura sin forma ni lógica, con algo de imaginacion, parecería un cono retoricado que tenia la punta apuntando a las estrellas, twi se mostró contenta con esto- aquí estamos -al acercarse a lo que parecía ser una gigantesca puerta, antes de poder tocarla escucho una vos fantasmal.

-elije a una.

-¿que?

-nadie dijo nada- contesto Apple Jack.

-elije a una -insistió.

-quiere a una.

-¿una que? ¿Quién quiere a una? – interrogo Pinkie.

-elije a una pony- escuchó nuevamente a la vos fantasmal.

-quiere a una de nosotras.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, AJ dio un paso al frente – seré yo.

-¿estas segura?

-tómalo como mi disculpa por no entregar el cofre.

-nunca vas a olvidarlo ¿verdad?

-¿tu olvidas tus errores? – asi se puso frente a la puerta - ¿ahora que?

El viento soplo con fuerza, la pony anaranjada se mareó y callo sobre una rodilla, apoyando su mano derecha en el suelo.

Twilight la socorrió, - ¿Qué pasa?

-Applejack empezó a reír, pero no era su vos, levanto la cara mostrando unos ojos completamente amarillos y adornados con un circulo rojo en lugar de pupila.

Se puso de pie mientras la princesa se alejaba muy confundida.

-deberían ver sus caras – carcajeó como demente.

-¿Qué esta pasado? – dudó aterrada Rarity.

-¿enserio preguntas? Creí que serían más listos.

Twilight reconoció esa risa burlona, esa carcajada irritante solo podría venir de uno- ¿Discord?

-¡si! ¡si! ¡SI! ¡soy yo!- abrió los brazos y se dirigió a Twilight quien solo retrocedió asqueada- ¿no hay abrazo para el viejo amigo Discord?

Un arma fue cargada, era Rainbow apuntándole.

-¿tienes que disparar a todo lo que no entiendes versión azul e inmadura de lara corft?

-no tengo razones para no hacerlo.

-Rainbow, baja el arma- ordeno Twilight y ella accedió con algo de mal estar.

-hasta que alguien hace algo bueno por mi ¿no me extrañaron?

-se suponía que estabas muerto.

-también tu mi querida Twilight.

El silencio se adueñó del lugar hasta que Discord en el cuerpo de Applejack lo rompió, dándose la vuelta y abriendo la gigantesca puerta empujándola con las manos de la campesina.

-se lo dije a luna y se los diré a ustedes, ¡son geniales! primero se quieren, luego se odian y ahora se unen para tratar de salvar su mundo, no podrá haber más caos, gracias por este tributo a mi nombre.

-¿Cuál es el chiste en querer estar en el cuerpo de Applejack? – le dijo muy molesta Rainbow

-¿todo lo que hago tiene que ser un chiste? O ¿solo tu puedes tocar a Applejack?

-ya no me interesan las manzanas.

Discord en el cuerpo de la yegua se dio la vuelta para ver a la pegaso mientras caminaba para atrás, puso un rostro de perversión y prosiguió a apretar sus propios pechos para ver la reacción de Rainbow Dash.

Inmediatamente se río burlándose de su expresión de vergüenza y algo de agrado ante esto.

Sus ojos amarillos y rojos se posaron sobre Fluttershy y entonces se detuvo por completo – ¡Fluttershy! mi amiga – se acercó y la tomo con fuerza para apretarla en un abrazo que dejo la cara de Fluttershy entre los pechos de AJ- tu si extrañaste al viejo Discord ¿verdad?

-claro que si- contesto tímidamente pero muy incómoda con la situación-crees que ¿podrías dejar esto para después?.

\- ve al grano Discord – interrumpió Twilight- ¿Dónde están los elementos?

El dios del caos hizo memoria para luego levantar los hombros inocentemente- yo no los tengo.

-entonces aparécelos.

-jajaja ¿Qué te hace pensar que los puedo poner frente a ti solo por qué quieres?

-te he visto hacerlo antes.

-esos días eran buenos, pero para la mala suerte de todos ustedes, no puedo hacer mucho desde que estoy… ¿Cómo decirlo? Muerto.

-¿muerto?

-desde el otro lado apenas y puedo tomar el cuerpo de alguien y tiene que ser con su permiso, ya sabes, "limitantes" aparte de que estoy demasiado ocupado, pero luna me hizo venir hasta acá para ayudarles.

-y… ¿Applejack esta bien? – dudo acomplejada la pegaso amarilla, posiblemente comprendiendo lo que es compartir un cuerpo con alguien mas.

\- tu tranquila, no sufre en lo más mínimo, por ahora.

-puedes usarme a mi- se ofreció dispuesta a pasar por la tortura a la que estaba tan acostumbrada.

-¿tres mentes en una pony? Jajajaja eso suena muy bien, pero como eres mi amiga te advertiré que eso seria demasiado para ti.

Por lo acomplejada que estaba la pegaso, Spike se dispuso- ¿Qué tal yo?

-¿enserio? ¿es el festival de las ideas malas o algo parecido? aun sin mi eres demasiado inestable, No te gustara tener tanto contacto conmigo pequeño Spike.

-¿pequeño?

-eres pequeño a comparación de otras especies de dragón, y deja de llorar por ser un gigante, ya no crecerás mas… claro a menos que te vuelvas codicioso, pero no puedo dar mucha información.

Discord les señalo un pasillo echo de nubes grises por completo- su prueba esta cruzando por ahí, tengo que dejarlos aquí o todos morirán, procuren que no se ahogue.

Applejack serró los ojos y callo al suelo apoyándose con sus manos y rodillas, tocia y se tomaba la garganta.

Pinkie la intento levantar, mas, ella se negó, incorporándose por su cuenta – ese maldito idiota – musito con una vos cansada y áspera.

-¿te encuentras bien? – preocupo fluttershy.

-lo estoy, lo estoy, tranquila, terminemos con esto antes de que quiera volver a tomarme coff coff, twi, ¿de qué prueba habla?.

-supongo que la que construyó en casó de una crisis de estas proporciones.

Se adentraron a donde se les había indicado, Spike no paraba de oler el aire, al preguntarle que percibía su respuesta fue "solo hay humedad".

Algo brillante al final del pasillo, al cruzar se encontraron con un cuarto cubico muy grande, blanco y completamente vacío.

Para extrañeza de los viajeros, al pisar el suelo de aquel lugar se dieron cuenta de que no tenia la consistencia de las nubes- macizo- reflexiono la princesa

-debe ser una broma- dijo Rarity.

La puerta detrás de ellos se serró a lo que quedaron atrapados- si ese idiota revive, yo misma lo matare- dijo AJ muy molesta.

La habitación sufrió un ligero temblor a lo que Rarity comentó- ¿no te quieres retractar?

Los temblores se intensificaron, del centro del cuarto emergieron paredes del mimo materia lizo de lo que estaba echo el piso, sin orden aparente y como una onda expansiva, pronto se vieron atrapados por las mimas, fue demasiado rápido para reaccionar.

Twilight miró para atrás, la única que estaba junto a ella era Pinkie, las paredes, los habían separado- ay no ¿enserio Discord? ¿otra vez un laberinto? Te estas quedando sin ideas.

-em… twi, esto no es un laberinto- le comentó Pinkie, parece más una caja.

Era verdad lo que Pinkie decía, literalmente los habían enserado en cajas echas de un material blanco y completamente lizo.

Del otro lado del muro Spike gritó - ¡AYUDAA!

-¡spike! – Twilight pego una oreja a la pared para escuchar mejor- ¡¿Qué esta pasando?!

Del otro lado, el dragon se golpeaba repetidas veces en el cráneo contra la pared- con todas las yeguas con las que podía terminar.

-y tu muy agradable ¿no? – se quejo Applejack.

Rarity gime con fastidio- sin comentarios.

Twilight pregunto- ¿están por ahí Rainbow y Fluttershy?

-estamos aquí- contesto la pegaso azul desde otro cubo- menos mal que no estoy con Applejack.

-¿Por qué no te vas a la mierda Dash?

-esto es grandioso- dijo molesta Rainbow Dash- no sirve de nada separarnos si aun tengo que escucharte.

Los temblores han vuelto, esta ves el suelo bajo sus pies se movió, haciendo que tanto Rarity como Twilight tropezaran, los cubos donde fueron encerrados se movían y solo Discord sabría a donde se dirigen.

Ahora si que fueron separados, por más que se llamaban ninguno podía comunicarse con alguien que se encontrara en un cubo ajeno.

Parecía que nunca dejarían de moverse, era ridícula la manera en la que tardaban en llegar a donde se supone que tengan que llevarse a las ponys.

Applejack estaba perdiendo la paciencia, girando la cabeza vio a Spike recostándose para disfrutar del paseó- sabía que eras un holgazán pero te estás pasando.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿quemar este lugar?

-levántate maldita sea y rompe esta cosa.

-mmm, no lo sé, no tengo prisa por salir de aquí.

-¿enserio? ¿Ni por qué Twilight podría estar en problemas?

-ella estará bien, ha pasado todas las pruebas habidas y por haber – dijo relajado.

-¿y una puesta por Discord?

-a decir verdad si ¿a que quieres llegar? De todas formas no puedo hacer nada, soy inmune a la magia de unicornio, no a la de el dios del caos.

-te trajimos para que ayudaras con este tipo de problemas.

-¿segura? Porque hasta donde sé me trajiste aquí porque no soportaste la idea de que pasara mas momentos a solas con Apple Bloom.

-alto- interrumpió Rarity bastante consternada- ¿de qué están hablando?

-¿no les cuentas tus verdaderas intenciones a tus amigas? Eso es como mentir ¿Dónde quedo la honesta AJ?

-solo cierra la boca ya.

-¿eso significa que Spike está aquí solo porque está saliendo con tu hermana?... ¿estas saliendo con Apple Bloom?

-yo que pensaba que ya todos lo sabían.

La sangre en las venas de la unicornio comenzó a hervir, apretaba los dientes y los puños mientras sus ojos se clavaban con severidad sobre la pony obrera y no era para menos, todo lo que quería evitar con spike estaba ocurriendo y para ella solo existía una culpable- ¡APPLEJACK!

* * *

En otro cubículo

Sentada, meditando, Fluttershy no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que fue atrapada junto a Rainbow, su compañera solo intentaba romper la pared con su brazo metálico en un acto inepto.

-¡ya me cansé de estar aquí! – preparada, el mecanismo en su extremidad se preparaba, engranes moviéndose para prepararse para el impacto, no ocurrió nada, la pared completamente intacta y Rainbow al borde de la locura.

La pegaso amarilla, aun tenia el traje de su alter ego, cohibida, cubriendo su rostro con manos y rodillas.

Cansada, Rainbow se recargo en la superficie liza de su prisión- esto apesta, apesta en verdad.

Mas tarde que temprano comprendió la situación de fluttershy a lo que intento alegrarla- bueno, no apesta tanto…

Luego de un momento de espera, se acercó para sentarse a su lado - ¿Qué tienes ahora?

-tu… me viste.

Los ojos de Rainbow se abrieron en su totalidad y su boca describía una línea delgada en horizontal, en verdad no entendía nada de lo que ocurría.

-eee… ¿te refieres a sombra? Sé que puede ser un poco molesto pero eso no tiene por que afectarte.

Fluttershy levanto lentamente la cabeza, su rostro estaba rojo, quizás por la vergüenza o el enorme enojo que la invadía- me hizo mostrar mas de lo que quiero…

Los colores se subieron al rostro de la pegaso de cabello colorido – no fue para tanto.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Rainbow quedo completamente muda.

-¿Por qué no hiciste como los demás? ¿Porque no viste a otra parte?

-bueno… fue solo… curiosidad.

La tímida pegaso tomo la capa que tenía colgando por la espalda y con ella se cubrió la cara.

-oh vamos, no te pongas asi.

* * *

Pinkie no paraba de dar vueltas, inevitablemente se muero, sus ojos veían estrellas y el suelo bajo sus pies se movían más de lo que hacia la capsula cubica, de inmediato se sentó con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

-nunca encontraremos la salida.

Por su parte la princesa continuaba con un oído pegado a la pared- no lo entiendo, ¿Qué clase de prueba es esta?

-huuu, tal vez sea de búsqueda, pronto alguna puerta se abrirá y comenzara la carrera por reunirnos con nuestros amigos.

-no lo sé pinkie, esto es muy confuso aun para Discord, debe de haber algo mal con todo esto, ¿Cómo el encerrarnos en estas cosas demostrara que somos dignas de los elementos de la armonía?

-no lo demostrara- se escucho la vos de Discord, cuando twi se dio la vuelta noto como pinkie le sonreía y su ojo expuesto cambió a color amarillo con rojo.

-¿terminaras por meterte en la mente de todas nosotras?

-no me mires así, ella no puso resistencia.

-solo dime cual es la prueba ¿reunirnos? ¿encontrar la salida?

-es mas simple de lo que parece.

-entonces, dilo, ¿de que se trata todo esto?

-decidir- dijo inocentemente.

-¿decidir?

-veras pequeña Twilight Sparkle, la cosa es que creo que te dije una mentirita – mostró poca distancia entre su pulgar he índice.

-¿ahora que fue?

Chasqueo con sus dedos y el suelo en sus pies se volvió totalmente transparente, por un seguno Twilight creyó que caería a un vacío infinito- ¿Qué es lo que haces?

-veras Twilight, mis poderes son mucho mas limitados ahora que estoy en otro lugar, pero el controlar ponys no es lo único que puedo hacer.

-¿y por que no nos ayudaste en ningún momento? – le interrogo con algo de lata.

-ya te lo dije, he estado ocupado y seguiré ocupado durante mucho tiempo, cosas de espíritus.

Twilight le mira incrédula a lo que Discord solo junta las manos, debajo, el par de cubos que tenia al resto del equipo, sus techos se transparentaban pero esto era algo de lo que se percataron.

-me gusta tu valor Twilight, ¿princesa a los 13 años? Valiente, ¿detener entidades superpoderosas con una magia incomprendida? Me quito el sombrero ¿tomar un libro sospechosos sin consentimiento de tu princesa? Me sorprendes pero… ¿querer hacer la diferencia con un equipo obsoleto? Eso ya es estúpido.

-¿equipo obsoleto?

-solo míralos, se sienten en peligro un segundo y ya se pelean.

Twilight los observó, Rainbow Dash no conseguía sacar a Fluttershy de su estado de atortugamento, Rarity y Applejack se gritaban entre si mientras que Spike solo veía todo con desprecio.

-¿son ellos los que salvaran tu mundo Twilight?

-… no lo sé.

\- esta es la prueba, decide o continúan o se marchan a el único lugar que aun mantiene algo de armonia.

-¿y si quisiera volver por el hecho de que ya no tenemos comida?

-adios elementos para siempre.

-¿porque?

-yo no pongo las reglas, son los pasos a seguir en caso de una emergencia apocalíptica, suerte que no ha pasado na… ups, muy tarde.

-no tienes que preguntármelo dos veces, continuamos con la misión.

Discord se rió como un niño- sabes que me agrada de ti, no importa cual imposible sea la misión, siempre crees que podrás hacer la diferencia.

-siempre ha sido así.

-algún día se terminara tu suerte, antes de irme te daré un consejo, no confíes en nadie, ni en los ponys, ni en tus amigos y mucho menos en los muertos que por algo lo están.

Tan rápido como llego, el ojo expuesto de Pinkie volvió a la normalidad y completamente inmóvil, como aun intentando entender que ocurría, Twilight paso su mano frente a ella para ver si así se manifestaba alguna reacción.

-Discord me cae bien- sonrió.

Detrás de Twilight se abrieron dos puertas, dentro, sus amigos discutiendo, ni cuenta se daban de lo que ocurría, solo cuando Pinkie les llamo la atención saludándolos.

Enseguida un pasillo, echo de nubes, en el fondo del pasillo, los elementos de la armonía, inmaculados, sobre una mesa sostenida por un pilar.

-eee… oigan ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente? – preguntó Applejack con un nivel de confusión digno del momento.

-¿eso fue la prueba? – interrogo Rainbow, Twilight miró a todos y tras un suspiro declaro.

-presiento que la prueba apenas empieza.

 **¡DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y YO LES REGRESARE CARIÑO! contestandolos XD :,v difícilmente leeré los fics de todos los que me lo piden, ¡también tengo una vida! XD los amo mis enfermos mentales, besitos ^^**


	7. Chapter 7 llegamos tarde

**he notado últimamente que los escritores siempre inician un fic diciendo lo siguiente "los personajes le pertenecen a hasbro y no es mi intención lucrar con esto" ¿lo tengo que poner también? no es como si pudiere ganar pasta con esto XD :v pero bueno, si eso tenia que hacer ya ni modo, me borraran el fic y ustedes se pondrán muy enojados con Piollo por no poner lo común "¿una advertencia?" ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE POR QUE TENGO QUE PONER ESO!**

 **y así adelanto este capitulo por mis huevos, pero no esperen que haya uno el sábado XD :B a menos que si termine uno para ese entonces.**

 **MLP LODM PACIENTE 0**

 **Capitulo 7 llegamos tarde**

La luz golpeó la cara de Sweetie Belle al abrir la puerta oxidada, el sol le quemaba las retinas por lo que entrecerró los ojos para conseguir salir, se cubría la luz con una mano e intentaba no tropezar con los trozos metálicos regados por el perímetro del almacén donde pasaron las dos últimas noches.

Una más de la que recuerdan.

Las partículas de polvo eran visibles en esos momentos, bostezando consiguió acalambrarse la mandíbula a lo que se quejó con dolor y sin poder cerrar la boca.

-¿ahora que tienes?- pregunto Scootaloo mientras salía del almacén.

Sweetie Belle se tomaba la quijada con una mano mientras la señalaba con la otra y una lágrima salía de su ojo derecho.

-¿eso es hambre?

Apple Bloom fue la ultima en salir con los sujetadores de su mochila tomado por sus manos- no es mala idea tomar el desayuno ahora que podemos.

Sweetie Belle negaba con la cabeza mientras seguía quejándose.

-oh ya veo, es caras y gestos, ¿Cuántas palabras?

Sweetie Belle no tubo de otra más que seguirle el juego a Scootaloo en un intento de dar a entender su situación, levanto la mano mostrando tres dedos.

-tres palabras.

Sweetie Belle le mostró su dedo índice.

-primera palabra.

La unicornio señalo su mandíbula la cual no podía serrar, su expresión era de dolor.

-tu- Sweetie Belle negó con la cabeza he insistió señalando su mandíbula.

-¿comer? – la chica enfurecía y se quejaba-dientes- Sweetie Belle ya estaba pisando fuerte mientras su cara enrojecía por el coraje-oh ya se, boca, nono, quijada.

Apple Bloom intervino por primera vez - ¿quijada grande?

-tal vez hable de un boca floja.

-o de astilla.

-mmm, no, estoy segura de que le dice a una de nosotras chismosa.

-No Scootaloo- tomándola de una oreja guió su visión a un punto específico a unos metros de distancia- mira.

Ahí estaba, era astilla, mordiendo una de sus patas traseras a la par que todos las cosas que tenía marradas en su espalda se sacudían.

Las chicas no tardaron en llegar con el lobo de bosque, ignorando por completo a Sweetie Belle quien las perseguía con sus manos tomando ambos extremos de la quijada y tratando de pedirles ayuda.

-¿Cómo llegó aquí?

-no lo sé, pero las chicas tienen que estar cerca- Apple Bloom le da un pequeño empujón a Scootaloo para que se acercara al lobo de madera.

-¿qué? ¿Ahora qué haces Apple Bloom?

-yo no me le acercare, ya me comió una vez.

-¿te parezco Fluttershy? Solo ella podría dominar estas cosas.

-pero tú eres quien más se parece a Fluttershy, tienes alas y si tenemos suerte lo engañaras para que crea que eres ella.

-si pero tú tienes el mismo color que Fluttershy.

-no creo que estas cosas vean colores y Sweetie Belle, sierra la boca o te comerás un insecto.

Aburrida de su malestar, Sweetie Belle se forzó a cerrar la boca a lo que una lagrima salió de su ojo.

-ve tú.

-no, ve tú.

-chicas- interrumpió Sweetie Belle- yo me encargare- paso entre sus amigas aun sobándose por debajo de su mejilla y se colocó frente al animal con los cascos separados y manos en la cintura, su mirada seria y boca torcida.

-¡oye montón de…! ¿Ramitas?

Astilla dejo su pata y observo a Sweetie Belle un poco confundido, ladeó un poco la cabeza.

-¡sí! ¡Te hablo a ti…! Este… no me comas por favor- en ese momento percibió un olor desagradable- hiu- se tapó la nariz con su mano derecha y abanico su rostro con la izquierda- ¿Quién le quito el hechizo de buen aliento?

-¡lo haces bien Sweetie Belle!- grito Scootaloo quien se alejó solo para molestar un poco a la unicornio.

-¡cállate! Está bien estilla, me llevaras con mi hermana ¿entendido?- la unicornio término por tele transportarse antes de que astilla la arrollara puesto que de la nada el animal comenzó a correr en una dirección.

-¿A dónde va?

Fue entonces cuando entro entre los árboles.

-lo perderemos- adelanto Scootaloo emprendido vuelo, Apple Bloom se echó a correr detrás de astilla.

Mientras tanto Sweetie Belle recuperaba el aliento, no tardo en notar la ausencia de sus amigas más alcanzo a ver a Apple Boom entrando al bosque- ¡esperen! ¡No me dejen aquí!

Apple Bloom corría a toda prisa, saltando arbustos y raíces, agachándose en las ramas bajas y quitando las hojas de su camino cubriéndose la cara con sus antebrazos, alfin llego a un claro, donde Scootaloo estaba de pie atónita a lo que veía.

-wow

Frente a ellas un manto de matices grises, cenizas regadas por toda superficie y troncos calcinados en un perímetro amplio que pareciera no tener fin.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

En ese momento apareció Sweetie Belle, con un rápido vistazo su rostro cambio para mostrar preocupación – hay no- echó una carrera, estaba muy cansada pero eso no le importaba.

Sus amigas fueron tras de ella sin entender que es lo que ocurría.

-¡espera! ¡no sabemos que puede haber aquí!

Lograron llegar hasta un bulto en medio de lo que desde el cielo parecía ser una extensa mancha de ceniza.

¡Rarity!- le buscaba Sweetie Belle con la esperanza de que la escuchara- ¡Rarity! – se acercó al bulto gris que era conectado al suelo por un tubo largo y oscuro, la joven unicornio vio adentro de la flor marchita - ¡RARITY!

Grito dentro de los arrugados y calcinados pétalos causando un eco que solo ella noto.

Rendida callo de rodillas y se tomó la cara.

Scootaloo tocó lo que alguna vez fue una gigantesca flor, el contacto desquebrajo un poco de uno de los pétalos y ella retrocedió al sentir que había arruinado una obra de arte.

-valla, parece que tu teoría del sueño profético era cierta.

-llegamos… tarde- se lamentó Sweetie Belle al borde de las lágrimas .

Apple Bloom le cogió un hombro tratando de animarla- no están aquí.

-no, ya no están.

-Sweetie Belle, ellos están bien.

Sweetie Belle se quitó las manos del rostro y levanto la cabeza- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-mira a tu alrededor ¿ves huesos?

-no.

-la planta gigante o como se llame está muerta ¿Qué clase de planta carnívora se quema después de atrapar a su presa?

-una suicida.

-tienes mucha imaginación, pero esto parece obra de mi Spike, seguramente tostó a esta cosa.

Scootaloo interrumpe- yo no estaría tan segura de sí fue Spike, esta flor más que tostada parece haber sido convertida en piedra.

-¿crees que Twilight lo hizo?.

-es una flor gigante y mágica, no me sorprendería que fuera como los trols y se transforme en piedra por el sol.

-bueno, no importa, salieron de esta, sigamos.

-¿aun quieres buscarlos?

-astilla tiene sus provisiones, si no están aquí no tienen sus cosas, hay que llevárselas.

-esto está cada vez más complicado, ¿pero cómo conseguiremos llevar a astilla hasta ellos?

Las tres chicas visualizaron al lobo de bosque, olfateaba la superficie en chamuscada del bosque siguiendo algo.

-parece que astilla encontró algo, ¿Qué sucede chico? ¿los encontraste? – pregunto Apple Bloom entusiasmada.

El lobo de madera rodo sobre un punto y se recostó para descansar jadeando como todo un perro, incluso seria adorable de no ser por su tenebroso aspecto y el hecho de que era tan grande como una camioneta.

Metiendo su nariz entre las cenizas se hizo de un trozo de madera, quizás una raíz, lo masticaba como su hueso y era indiferente de las ponis.

Scootaloo grito internamente, mover a astilla iba a costarles la vida, le parpadeaba un ojo como tic nervioso y torcía la boca.

-¡es todo! ¡es todo! ¡ES TODO!- Scootaloo caminó decidida al animal con la impresión de estar a punto de darle una golpiza- ¡cera mejor que nos lleves con las chicas! – bruscamente coloco sus manos en el trasero de la criatura y comenzó a empujar y caminar.

Sus pies se movían por lo que no paro en ningún momento, apretaba los dientes y una vena en forma de cruz se formaba en su frente.

-em… scoots? – le llamo la unicornio.

-no se queden ahí, ayúdenme con esta cosa.

-Scootaloo, es inútil. – agrego la terrestre.

-me sería mucho más fácil si empujaran conmigo.

-amiga, solo mira a tu alrededor.

Deteniéndose para dar un respiro miro a sus amigas - ¿qué?– no había avanzado ni un centímetro y se encontraba un oyó creado por sus propios cascos. – ya lo sabía- se excusó con molestia.

-Aunque lo moviéramos, no sabemos a dónde ir- comento Sweetie Belle.

-claro que si- vociferó Scootaloo- ellas se dirigían a Clodusdale.

-aja ¿y dónde queda Cloudsdale exactamente?

-pues queda en… - después de que la joven pegazo se tomara la barbilla pensando y apuntara en distintas direcciones tratando de dar una respuesta dedujo- maldición, de todas las ciudades tenia que ser del tipo que se mueve.

Apple Bloom tomó la palabra- muy bien chicas, no es posible que seamos tan malas orientándonos, ¿Qué aprendimos con todas esas misiones de búsqueda?

Scootaloo adelantó- que no debemos olvidarnos del agua, meter la cabeza en una cascada es mala idea y tocar plantas desconocidas esta prohibido.

-¿eso es todo lo que aprendiste?

-pues… - Scootaloo se rasca la cabeza recordando- ¿un par de lecciones sobre amistad?

Sweetie Belle adelanta- buscar un lugar alto para ver donde estamos.

-eso mismo, Scootaloo, vuela un poco y dinos si ves Cloudsdale

-esta bien- y así lo hizo Scootaloo, se elevó lo más alto que pudo y miro a su alrededor ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser encontrar la única nube rebelde?

Al defender apunto a un punto fijo.

-¿segura? – cuestiono la unicornio blanca.

-¿es enserio? ¿Por qué crees que me equivocaría? Además no esta tan lejos como pensaba, llegaremos ahí en un par de días.

-¿olvidas a astilla?

-oh, cierto.

Apple Bloom miro a astilla notando que la rama que mordisqueaba estaba por agotarse – ya sé- se acercó para tratar de quitársela, más el lobo giró la cabeza gruñéndole a lo que ella mostrándole las palmas retrocedió.

-pensé que Fluttershy lo había ablandado- comentó Sweetie Belle con un poco de temor.

-lo hizo, ahora yo sería comida de lobo de bosque… comida, ¡ya sé! ¿Qué comen los lobos de bosque?

Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo se miraron con angustia al pensar lo mismo "¿ponis?"

* * *

 **Horas después**

Astilla caminaba derecho, siguiendo un trozo de pan que era manipulado por un mecate y una vara que sostenía Apple Bloom, las tres chicas iban encima de todas las cosas que tenía el lobo en el lomo.

Gracias a la rapidez con la que avanzaban estando sobre astilla, el tiempo de camino se acortó de sobremanera.

Apple Bloom al frente guiando, Sweetie Belle atrás vigilando y Scootaloo en medio relajándose.

-¿falta mucho?- interrogó la pegaso mientras se estiraba y bostezaba.

-no lo sé, ¿Por qué no vuelas y lo averiguas?

Scootaloo se giró para quedar pansa abajo y quejarse – estoy cansada, el sol me quema y la única nube que hay es a donde nos dirigimos.

-sin mencionar que puede moverse en cualquier momento- agrego Sweetie Belle para más malestar.

-olvídenlo- interrumpió Apple Bloom- ya la vi.

Delante en el cielo, lo que alguna vez fue considerada la ciudad más linda del cielo, lugar donde solo los pegasos y otros ponys con el hechizo correcto podían ingresar.

Su color era más claro que el de las nubes que les otorgaban la noche, con la diferencia de que esta era más lenta, seguía su propio camino y por debajo un remolino de colores se hacía presente, tal vez por un derrame en la fábrica de arcoíris.

Sin mencionar la electricidad que contra toda ley de la física rodeaba en un domo a la ciudad.

-y ¿ahí es donde las encontraremos?

-no, es imposible que las tres lleguemos arriba y tampoco tengo necesidad.

Scootaloo cantó en tono de burla- alguien aun le teme a las alturas.

-em… chicas – interrumpió Sweetie Belle señalando al frente, una ciudad de grandes rascacielos que se posaba sobre una isla artificial, varios de los edificios se notaban corroídos y hasta algunos demolidos por completo.

Apple Bloom levanto la vara que sostenía el pan provocando que Astilla al no tener nada que seguir se sentara.

-¿Qué es eso?- cuestiono Scootaloo con la mirada bien atenta a la ciudad.

-se parece a… ¿ponyhattan? – dedujo Apple Bloom

-¿tan lejos estamos de casa?

-astilla es más rápido de lo que pensé, ¿no es así muchacho? – le felicito la chica de las manzanas.

Había un problema, para llegar a Clousdale era necesario cruzar Ponyhattan o aprender a volar, y deja tú de Apple Bloom Y Sweetie Belle, ¿Cómo lo haría astilla?

-¿estarán allí?

Apple Bloom se dio cuenta de que no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba el puente que unía a la isla con el continente.

-bueno, como decía mi abuela, la ciudad solo es un rancho muy grande- bajo la vara mostrándole el pan a astilla y así siguiera caminando.

Ya por el puente se toparon con carros detenidos que les impedían el paso en ocasiones, mas no era problema para astilla puesto que podía pasar por encima de los coches sin mayor problema.

Fue entonces cuando Scootaloo en un momento de ocio reconoció la forma de una zanahoria en su espalda, torciéndose un poco la cogió y al verla más detenidamente la mordió y comenzó a comerla.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – dijo la pony obrera.

-no molestes, tengo hambre.

-esas provisiones no son nuestras, ten algo de respeto.

Sweetie Belle escondió el rollo de heno que estaba degustando – tu muy mal Scootaloo- la unicornio se distrajo con uno de los autos.

En el habían marcas de manos echas con sangre seca, se podía notar la desesperación de las mismas al trepar por el para brizas, ya sea por un zombi en busca de alimento o simplemente alguien intentado escapar de su destino.

-oigan ¿creen que sea buena idea?

-¿hablas de no comer? Es una pésima idea.

-no Scoots, hablo de acercarnos a la ciudad, parece una trampa mortal.

-tranquila Sweetie Belle, nos alejaremos los edificios, los zombis no salen de día, solo veremos si las chicas y Spike están ahí, si no es así regresaremos y los esperaremos al inicio del puente.

-nada asegura que ya hayan regresado.

-ya estamos aquí, ¿Por qué regresar sin asegurarnos?

-solo me gustaría no meterme en los temas de los adultos-interrumpió scoot.

-Scootaloo.

-¿sí?

-ya eres adulta.

-rayos.

* * *

 **arribita de Cloudsdale ^^ (ahora las historias se sincronizan :3)**

Twilight mantenía a raya a sus compañeros de viaje, los elementos de la armonía eran el objetivo de todos, pero simplemente les pidió que se quedaran quietos mientras ella valoraba la situación.

-Spike, dame una gema.

Sin mayor demora, el dragón metió una mano a su mochila y saco una de sus gemas para entregársela a su princesa.

Twilight calculó, sacando la lengua tiro la gema callando a la orilla del pedestal donde estaban los elementos de la armonía.

-¿y eso que fue? – dijo Rainbow algo molesta.

-¡mi turno mi turno! – dijo Pinkie tan entusiasmada como siempre, Spike no vio problema en prestarle una de sus piedras preciosas, ella la lanzó, quedando muy cerca de la que aventó Twilight.

-¿a que juegan?- preguntó Rarity.

-a arrojar las gemas de Spike, dahaah.

-no Pinkie- impuso la princesa- trataba de averiguar si existía algún sistema de seguridad, esto no puede ser tan sencillo como tomar los elementos he irnos.

-twi- le llamo tímidamente Fluttershy- solo inténtalo.

Twilight lo pensó dos segundos más, tomo aire y lentamente colocó un casco frente al otro.

* * *

 **En ponyhattan**

Al pasar el tiempo y las chicas paseándose por las calles montadas en un lobo de bosque, notaron la ausencia de todo, no había zombis ni animales y mucho menos ganas de entrar a alguna tienda a curiosear.

Sweetie Belle ya estaba nerviosa-¿y si regresamos y lo intentamos mañana? Ya sabe, con calma salen mejor las cosas.

A unas cuadras, un eco, fue un disparo que sonó como látigo, fue tan repentino que incluso astilla se agacho por la impresión.

-em… ¿Apple Bloom? fuiste tú ¿verdad?

Apple Bloom se bajó de astilla y se echó a correr a donde se escuchaban los disparos, cada vez eran más y con mayor frecuencia.

Se le emparejo Scootaloo que se encontraba a un metro de distancia por encima de ella volando - ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-ellos están en problemas.

En un flash Sweetie Belle apareció enfrente de ellas - ¡espera!

No hubo tiempo, la unicornio fue arrollada por la pony pelirroja y las dos cayeron al suelo.

Se sentó y tomo de la frente algo molesta- ¡¿quieres no estorbarme?!

Sweetie Bell se levantó con un dolor en la espalda- no sabemos qué está pasando, posiblemente ni sean ellos.

La cantidad de disparos se incrementó con consideración a lo que Apple Bloom respondió- no me arriesgare a perder a mi hermana.

Así continuo, entro por un callejón saltando la reja que tenía por donde entró, paso entre los contenedores de basura y llego hasta una plaza con una fuente rota en medio, ella se encontraba encima de las escaleras que tenía que bajar para llegar hasta la fuente llena de moho de agua estancada, pero más impactos de bala le hicieron esconderse detrás de una barda de concreto.

enfrente de la fuente, un corcel arrastraba a su compañero gris de cabellos negro con mechones rojos.

-pss, Apple Bloom.

-¡Scootaloo agáchate! – Sweetie Belle tomo al Pegaso de la cabeza y la bajo con ella para estar cubiertas.

Se asomaron solo mostrando de los ojos para arriba como las ponis curiosas que son y lograron divisar en la fuente a un corcel arrastrando a otro.

El corcel que podía caminar tenia cabello negro con un notorio mechón amarillo, era de color café, tenía una gota negra en la barbilla que era su barba, se notaba el esfuerzo que hacia al arrastrar a su compañero lejos de fuego que se veía al impactar contra la fuente y destruir parte de la misma.

Vestía una chaqueta negra de cuero, pantalón de camuflaje militar y botas negras, en su espalda colgaba una escopeta militar.

-vamos Marck, no me dejes así- le dijo a su compañero herido el cual sangraba de una pierna.

Una bala les calló del cielo pero no le dio a ninguno, rápidamente tomó el arma de su amigo herido, un rifle y disparo al cielo.

Casi frente a ellas cayó un pegaso, no vieron exactamente como quedo, pero a juzgar por el gelatinoso sonido causado por la carne combinado con un tronar de varios huesos dedujeron que era algo que no querrían ver.

Finalmente se sentaron dándole la espalda a la balacera.

-ya viste que no son ellos, ahora vámonos- dijo Sweetie Belle.

* * *

 **Clodsdale**

Twilight rodeaba con sus manos la corona con su elemento, un brilló cruzó por toda la corona, sus ojos se vieron atrapados por el deseo de ser nuevamente lo que salvaría su mundo y con algo de miedo, lo levantó.

* * *

 **Ponyhattan**

Apple Bloom se vio acorralada- tienes razón, esto fue una mala idea -de pronto un trueno, algo hizo que vieran a donde estaba.

Cloudsdale, debajo de la ciudad flotante comenzó a emerger agua que se perseguía entre sí, una ráfaga de viento las golpeó, por lo que se refugiaron en la barda, era obvio lo que ocurría, de un momento a otro el clima creo una especie de huracán.

-¡VOLVAMOS CON ASTILLA! – grito Scootaloo para que el viento no les impidiese escucharla.

Corriendo por donde llegaron, Sweetie Belle se cubría los ojos con su antebrazo por lo cual tropezó antes de saltar la reja, Apple Bloom volvió por ella para levantarla – ¡Scoot, espera a Sweetie!

Cuando Apple Bloom se dio la vuela, Scootaloo estaba por encima de la reja que las separaba de donde se encontraba el lobo de bosque, en ningún momento pudo escuchar a su amiga- ¡no lo veo! ¡no veo a astilla!

Una honda de aire llego empujando a Scootaloo a la dirección contraria a donde vieron la lluvia de balas y pegando a sus amigas a la reja, sweetie Belle con la espalda en el alambrado y Apple Bloom de cara a este.

* * *

 **Cloudsdale**

Las nubes bajo sus pies temblaban, Twilight vio a sus amigos con la sensación de que algo no estaba bien, de pronto una sacudida muy fuerte, timbó a casi todos, los únicos que permanecieron de pie fueron Spike, Fluttershy y Applejack.

El dragón levantó una oreja, el ruido que ocasionaban las fuertes ráfagas de viento le hicieron voltear con Twilight, ambos lo entendían, de alguna manera lo que mantenía a Clodsdale medianamente estable estaba desapareciendo.

Pronto todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas- ¡SUJENTENCE! – ordeno la princesa muy alterada.

Todo a su alrededor, estaba dando vueltas, estaban atrapados en el ojo de la tormenta.

 **Ponyhattan**

* * *

El viento era cada vez peor, ensordecedor y violento-¡CHICAS! ¡NO SE MUEVAN! – Scootaloo intentaba llegar hasta sus amigas pero no avanzaba debido a la resistencia del viento, tenía todo el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante y no podía moverse.

-hay no- susurro Sweetie Belle, un susurro que ni ella pudo escuchar, frente a ella, el viento empujaba una señal de alto y se dirigía a ellas como una cuchilla que revenaría a quien tuviera enfrente.

Sus manos al frente, rápido, una honda mágica desvió el proyectil, les paso por encima y ahora se dirigía a Scootaloo.

En cuento Sweetie Belle noto su error intento voltear, más el aplastante viento no se lo permitía, quedo con la cara viendo a su amiga de cabello rojo.

La pegaso vio la señal de alto, tubo buenos reflejos y la esquivó, por desgracia tuvo que abrir sus alas para eso por lo que el viento la levanto y se la llevo con el resto de basura de la ciudad.

-¡NOOOO! ¡SCOOTALOO! – gritó Apple Bloom horrorizada, su amiga se perdió entre el ventral de agua y tierra.

En un intento por salvarse, Sweetie Belle consiguió tomar la mano de su amiga y las dos desaparecieron para proseguir a aparecer de un destello donde se supondría estaba el lobo de bosque.

Fueron arrastradas un par de metros por el viento, a lo que Apple Bloom alcanzo a tomarse de un poste de luz.

Sus cascos quedaban flotando mientras ella luchaba por no soltarse.

Mientras tanto Sweetie Belle al no encontrar de donde sujetarse comenzó a usar la tele trasportación para alcanzar alguna superficie.

Funciono, después de varios intentos apareciendo aquí y allá, la entrada a un hotel barato fue su destino, debilitada consiguió notar a Apple Bloom siendo arrastrada por la calle y ahora se estaba elevando.

Antes de que la pony terrestre pudiese llegar a los 2 metros de altura, un aura verde la rodeó, pero el viento y lo debilitada que se encontraba la unicornio fueron suficientes como para que apenas y pudiese desviarla para que se agarrara de un callejón sin salida.

Aun con el viento ensordeciendo a la unicornio, escuchó un golpe, algo muy parecido a una explosión estando dentro del agua.

La calle que separaba a Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle se estremeció, era evidente lo que ocurría, el huracán estaba sumamente cerca.

Intento dar con Apple Bloom, al voltear ella no se encontraba más ahí, como si algo se la hubiese comido.

Sweetie Belle se aferró a la pared, en una de las muchas columnas del pasillo principal del hotel, de pronto una de las puertas del cuarto fue arrancada y de ahí salieron toda clase de artículos de hotel, artículos viejos y gastados por el tiempo.

La puerta, lámparas, sabanas enmohecidas y partes de lo que alguna ves fueron muebles de madera, como la vece de una cama o cajones, incluso ponyzombis que eran arrastrados, volaron muy cerca de Sweetie Belle.

Ella gritaba sin que su vos fuera escuchada con los ojos bien serrados al poder sentir la cantidad de cosas que por poco y la golpearían hiriéndola de gravedad y sacándola de su único refugio.

De pronto, alguien la tomo de la mano y antes de que pudiera siquiera dirigir la mirada para intentar ver entre el vetarral y el agua, el individuo se aferró a ella cubriéndola.

* * *

 **Clodsdale**

Todo a su alrededor se desintegraba, las paredes, el techo, lo único que tenían las ponys para sujetarse a la vida era el pedestal con los elementos de la armonía.

Pinkie no pudo con esto, el viento la arrancó de su salvedad y se la llevó, Spike ni siquiera pensó en nada, solo se soltó para ir tras la pony, Twilight por su parte intento detenerlos, pero fue Rarity a quien tuvo que salvar al estar en el mismo camino que Pinkie.

La princesa creo una burbuja que las rodearía, una burbuja donde no importa cuánto se sacudieran, estarían a salvo.

Spike apenas y podía ver por donde se fue pinkie, ambos estaban a merced de la tormenta, en algún momento del agitado viaje, logro dar con ella e intento alcanzarla con una mano, mas esta no fue lo suficientemente lejos y Pinkie siguió su camino a sabrá Celestia donde.

De pronto algo la tomó, la cola de Spike apenas y la consiguió de su cola esponjosa y rosada.

De un tirón logro tomarla, Pinkie lucia muy asustada, los ojos serrados y la boca bien abierta, quizás gritando como loca, pero claro que con todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor nunca seria escuchada.

Fueron arrojados, el huracán los escupió a la ciudad, spike al darse cuenta de esto y con ayuda de sus alas consigue aterrizar den la parte más alta de un edificio, con sus garras lavadas a la superficie y Pinkie aferrada a su cuello, vio como el huracán se dirigía a ellos.

También vio una puerta, para entrar al edificio por unas escaleras, no hay de otra, es esconderse o morir.

* * *

 **No muy lejos de ahí**

La pegaso anarjada se movía como pes fuera del agua, agitaba sus extremidades y alas con el fin de salir del torbellino, la cantidad de basura que le rodeaba y seguía no hacía más que enloquecerla por la falta de visión que tenía, pronto fue arrojada por el viento y cayó al agua junto a cientos de escombros.

* * *

 **fin c: ... ¿que? ¿no te gustó el final?**

 **¿que quieres de mi? ¿una especie de escena post-créditos como hace marvel? ok :v solo por que no tengo nada que perder.**

La oscuridad fue cortada por una luz, Apple Bloom abrió los ojos y se percató de la lámpara que le pegaba en el rostro, estaba adolorida, se quejaba por el tremendo dolor de cabeza que le ase tacaba, se tomó su frente y se dijo a si misma - ¿Qué mierda pasó?

Viendo a su alrededor, ve como estaba en un cuarto medianamente ordenado, la cabeza le da vueltas y enfrente de ella, una televisión con una cartulina tapando la pantalla, el mensaje en la cartulina era "relájate J" con una carita sonriente en ella.

De pronto, pasos, alguien se acerca, AB se hace la dormida, manteniendo un ojo semi abierto, no alcanza a ver todos los rasgos, pero sabe que es una chica, con la ropa demasiado arreglada para estar en medio de este infierno de nombre Equestria.

La chica le toma la temperatura con su mano, toma su pulso y se gira a una mesita colocada muy cerca de ahí.

Apple Bloom aprovecha, "no me tendrán ni un segundo más" sin duda la chica desconfiaba de los ponys que no conocía, y no era para menos, este mundo te cambia y la gran mayoría de las veces, es para mal.

Estira un poco su mano, hay una lámpara en la mesa junto a ella, la toma y se levanta lentamente, ella no puede escuchada, pero la el colchón la traiciona, los resortes rechinan.

La chica levanta ambas orejas, esta alerta y cuando se está girando recibe un golpe cortesía de la lámpara que AB arrojó.

"corre" eso pensó AB, y así lo hizo, corrió, salió del cuarto por un pasillo lleno de bolsas de comida chatarra y una máquina expendedora tirada en el suelo, intento saltarla pero tropezó "que tonta" se castigó a si misma con un golpe en la frente.

Mas pasos, un potro se acerca a la habitación de donde salió.

-¡¿que ocurre?!

-¡esa idiota me atacó!

-wow, eso debe doler.

-¡no me toques animal! ¡Encuéntrala o el jefe estará molesto!

"mierda" "viene para haca" la chica pelirroja se levanta, y corre, esta cansada "¿hace cuanto que estoy en cama?" "¿Dónde están Scoot y sweetie Belle?" "¿Dónde estoy?"

-¡hey tú! ¡Espera! – la vos del corcel, esta detrás de ella y solo acelera su paso para escapar, entre varios corredizos, Apple Bloom ya apunto de desfallecer lo ve, adelante hay una puerta, con la luz del día, es el momento, "correr o morir".

\- ¡vuelve! ¡Vuelve! ¡Tienes que volver!

El corazón en la garganta, el dolor de cabeza, las piernas ardiendo por el esfuerzo y aun así sentía que corría mucho más lento que como lo hace normalmente.

La salida, a unos metros, la libertad.

-¡ALTO! ¡APPLE BLOOM! – le dijo una chica pecosa que entro por la puerta a donde se dirigía, se detuvo, estaba realmente alterada, agitada y la yegua frente a ella intentaba tranquilizarla.

-no tenías que levantarte aun, vamos, vuelve a la cama.

-pe… pero ¿Babs...?.

-Solo obedece o nos meterás a todos en problemas, te prometo que no te pasara nada si haces caso.

Detrás de AB el corcel que la seguía, aquel de color gris cabello negro y mechones rojos, el mismo que arrastraban en la fuente, "¡es el!" se decía una y otra vez en la cabeza.

Detrás de él, la chica a la que ataco, con algo de sangre saliendo de su cabeza – wow... ¿a ti que te paso?- pregunto Bab Seed.

la chica mira a la nueva con mala cara- creo que es fu forma de saludar.

apple Bloom la reconoció- ¿tiara?... o mierda.

 **¿ves eso Kashike? se llama "** **fanservice** **" de nada XD ok no, yo lo tenia planeado mucho antes de que me lo pidieses, pero nunca te lo dije por que me gusta verte sufrir :) te quiero.**

 **déjame** **tu review si así quieres y avísame si tanto cambio de escenas te pareció excesivo XD**

 **¡AHORA SI MAMONES! ¡A OTRA PARTE! ¡EL CAPITULO TERMINO!**

 **¡HEY TU! ¡PENDEJO! ¡NO DEJES TU BASURA EN MI SUELO!**


	8. Chapter 8 bienvenida a Ponyhattan

**MLP LODM PACIENTE 0**

 **saben, hoy no tengo mucho que comentar, simplemente me siento muy feliz, el escribir siempre me hace sonreír ^^ y para ser sisero, siento que cada ves me gusta mas.**

 **Capitulo 8 bienvenida a Ponyhattan**

Los nervios consumían a la joven obrera, mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza como una estampida de emociones "¡mi prima esta viva!" "valla que me he metido en un problema" "aún tengo que buscar a los demás"

La puerta se abrió rompiendo el silencio que estaba en la sala de espera, de allí, Diamond tiara, le colocaron 4 puntos para cerrar su herida que por suerte fue solo superficial, pero al ser la cabeza tan escandalosa a la hora de la sangre, daba la impresión de ser algo serio.

Detrás de Tiara, un corcel, se limpiaba las manos con una toalla mientras le daba indicaciones a la chica- vuelve a tu puesto y ten más cuidado.

Antes de que la chica se marchara le lanzo una mirada asesina a su agresora, Apple Bloom sonrió avergonzada, segundos más tarde tiara pareció calmarse e irse con cierta alegría, después de todo la última vez que vio a Apple Bloom ya no eran enemigas del todo, tampoco las mejores amigas pero se respetaban y eso era suficiente.

Al darle la espalda, Apple Bloom aprecio su arma colgando de un arnés, una especie de espada fusionada con un machete, una cimitarra.

El unicornio se acercó, alto, de espalda ancha, café, cabello negro con un mechón amarillo, su chaqueta de cuero, sus pantalones del ejército "es el" "quien estaba en la fuente"

Notó algo que no había notada en aquella ocasión, el Corcel se tocaba mucho un anillo plateado que tenía en su dedo índice, "eso no puede ser un anillo de bodas" pensó la yegua.

Apple Bloom se levantó de su silla y acomodo su moño y demás como si estuviera a punto de ser entrevistada para el trabajo de sus sueños, "ya metiste la pesuña, ahora demuéstrales que eres más que golpes y carreras"

El potro se pone frente a ella, pareciere que su intención es intimidarla y a decir verdad el tipo era imponente, pero para Apple Bloom eso era poco, su amado Spike era mucho más grande y ni así miedo le tenía.

El hombre solo la veía, era como si observara a intrusa, no tenía que estar ahí y él se lo daba a notar pero en ese caso ¿Por qué no la sacaron ya?

La chica extendió la mano- buenas tardes señor…

-Spark- le contesto cortante y sin responderle el saludo de mano.

La vos del corcel si le sorprendió, parecía uno de esos actores que le dan vos a comerciales, profunda, muy gruesa pero sobre todo agradable dando un contraste con como actuaba.

-señor Spark, en verdad siento mucho lo que pasó, ya sabe cómo es esto, despiertas en un lugar desconocido y piensas lo peor.

\- Apple Bloom ¿verdad? – dijo seco.

-así es Spark.

-acompáñame.

Así ambos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del edificio, por fuera, la ciudad echa un desastre.

-¿sabes dónde están tus amigas?

Apple Bloom entristece un poco- me temo que no, solo recuerdo una tormenta muy fuerte, arrastro a una de mi amigas y el resto está borroso.

-bueno, te diste un par de golpes en la cabeza, pero nada grave Tiara se encargó de mantenerte estable.

La culpa invadió a la chica- y yo la ataque… un momento ¿Quién le dijo de mis amigas? No tuve tiempo de decírselo a nadie.

-tú me viste y yo las vi a ustedes, si sabes lo que te conviene no volverás a acercarte a una zona de fuego cruzado.

-¿Quién los atacaba?

-eso no es asunto tuyo, seré directo Apple Bloom, solo sigues aquí porque Bab Seed me obliga, de ser por mi hubiese dejado en el basurero donde te encontré, una boca menos que alimentar una pony menos por quien preocuparme.

Apple Bloom quedo completamente callada, "en verdad, ese corcel debería ser más amigable".

Quedan frente a una puerta, Spark la mira muy severo.

-¿quedo claro?.

-no tiene que repetirlo Spark, me marchare lo más pronto posible.

El corcel la mira con detenimiento, como analizando la situación- puedes quedarte -abre la puerta dando la vista a unas escaleras que bajaban en un caracol cuadrado.

El bajo las escaleras, Apple Bloom solo quedo extrañada, al darse cuenta de cómo el corcel ya estaba por llegar un piso abajo ella lo siguió diciéndole desde arriba.

-mi intención no es quedarme Spark.

-que lastima, si sales te mures.

-no lo entiende señor, tengo una misión.

-ya están buscando a tus amigas, pero no te prometo que vuelvan.

-no hablo de eso.

Llegaron a una planta en la cual el corcel se detuvo y salió a lo que parecía ser un jardín un par de pisos por en sima de las calles.

El lugar estaba seco, la tierra se desquebrajaba en sus pies.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-tu prima me ha dicho que eres una chica de granja, este es el trato, tu nos creas una zona de cultivos en este lugar y yo busco a tus amigas.

-¿es una broma? Las plantas no cresen de un día para otro y menos los materiales adecuados.

-¿tienes idea de donde estas parada?

Apple Bloom mira bajo sus pies, patea un poco la tierra notando lo dura que estaba- en un lugar donde no crecerá ni la falta de esperanza.

-está bien niña, te lo pongo de esta forma, estás en mi terreno y si no haces lo que se te pide puedes irte olvidando de tu vida.

La boca de Apple Bloom describe una línea delgada.

-¿entendido?

-si señor- dijo de mala gana.

-excelente- se gira y toma una azada que tenía preparada, se la entrega y la chica literalmente se la arrebata viéndolo con odio.

El corcel le da la espalda y se dirige a la puerta donde se cruza con Bab Seed, de brazos cruzados y con el disgusto en sus ojos.

-con que, están buscando a sus amigas ¿no?

-sabes bien que si no están muertas, lo estarán dentro de poco.

-oye no sé quién te crees, pero así no trataras a mi familia.

-si no le muestro quien manda pronto querrá hacer locuras, ya hablamos de eso.

Mientras Spark se retira, Babs le cuestionó- ¿le puedo ayudar?

-seguro, quémate con el sol.

De un golpe clavó la punta de la azada en la tierra, la presencia de su prima se hizo notar, sostenía otra azada, se quitó su cinturón y lo hecho a un lado- ¿una mano?

-me encantaría.

Así ambas se vieron en una dura jornada donde el sudor y el jadeo eran tan presentes como el abrazante sol, todo con el fin de aflojar la tierra- oye y como te ha ido- preguntó Babs entre su respiración cansada y agitada.

-bastante bien, ahora estoy en un hotel de lujo con vista al mar- contesto con sarcasmo.

Babs se río, solo un poco por lo cansada que estaba- sabes, creo que este lugar eran unas oficinas, no un hotel.

-y dime, ¿Quién es tu amigo?

-es el jefe, ya viste lo agradable que es.

-y que hacía antes de… la crisis.

-no lo sé con seguridad, pero ¿ya viste ese trasero? Si dejo que me dé duro contra el muro.

-Apple Bloom se sonroja ante el atrevimiento de su prima- ¿no quieres descansar para desahogarte un rato? Creo que el sol ya te afecto.

Babs solo iré- no sabía que fueras tan tímida con eso.

Apple Bloom para de trabajar, mira a su derecha, hay un edificio muy alto, forrado con cristales – esto no funcionara.

Babs también para - ¿por qué?

-¿hace cuánto que fue la tormenta?

-hace un dia ¿por qué?

-¿Cómo explicas que esto esté tan seco?

-… wow ¿qué? ¡Es verdad! ¿Qué rayos?

-¿nuca te has dado cuenta?

Babs se rasca la cabeza – la verdad a esta parte del edificio casi nunca accedemos, no somos tantos como para usar todas las instalaciones.

Apple Bloom apunta al edificio, al de los espejos- aquel edificio no nos dejará cultivar.

La chica de cabello naranja lo analiza, y deja salir un "oh" como dejo de entendimiento.

-¿Por qué paran par de flojas? – les dijo Diamond Tiara con dos botellas de agua en sus manos.

-es inútil Tiara- toma una de las botellas que tenía la chica- nuestro vecino nos da demasiado sol por el reflejo de sus espejos- bebé el agua con efusividad.

Diamond Tiara le entrega la otra botella Apple Bloom – pues algo tenemos que hacer con eso.

Al momento en el que el agua toca la lengua de AB, ella la escupe llamando la atención de Diamond tiara y Bab seed.

-arh, eso ¡desperdíciala!

Apple Bloom se limpia la boca- ¿Qué rayos es esta cosa?

-agua, ¿no sabes lo que es el agua?

-es que no sabe cómo agua.

-ha si- aclara Babs- tenemos que hacer que pase por un proceso químico para poder beberla, no tiene el mejor sabor pero es mejor que nada.

-bueno chicas, mejor retirémonos del sol o terminaremos tostadas- sugirió Tiara.

* * *

Sin saber bien a donde iban, las chicas siguieron a Diamond tiara por las decenas de corredizos del extenso edificio - ¿A dónde vamos?

-con Grek, te gustara hablar con el.

-¿Quién es Grek?- curioseo Apple Bloom a lo que su prima le contesta- el idiota más idiota de este lado de Ponyhattan.

-es mi chico- contesto Diamond Tiara con enfado- y es muy afortunado de tener a una modelo por novia.

-¿modelo? – dudó Apple Bloom.

-suena como una mentira, pero créeme, es verdad- le dijo su prima.

\- y lo mejor de mi novio, es que no intentó matarme cuando lo rescatamos.

-ya dije que lo siento ¿no te parece tonto que me lo recuerdes cada que puedes?.

-No tengo ganas de simpatizar contigo, después de todo cuando encuentres a tus amigas te iras ¿no es verdad?

Babs se molesta – Tiara, ya cállate.

-la verdad, esa es justa mi intención, aún tengo mucho por hacer y todo seguiría en orden de no ser por esa tonta tormenta.

Babs comentó- es la primera vez que vemos un huracán desde que estamos aquí.

-¿Apple Bloom que hiciste?

-¡¿yo?! Si tuviera el poder de invocar tormentas no estaría aquí.

-solo digo que es mucha coincidencia que aparecieras junto con el huracán, como si tuvieras algo que ver.

Bajaron escaleras, todo para llegar a un taller, donde se podía ver en medio de todo, una camioneta roja con 4 pares de escapes saliendo por los costados de la misma, vidrios paralizados y enrejados, el frente la defensa había sido sustituido por una placa de metal con cuchillas.

Debajo de la camioneta, sobresalían los pies de un pony terrestre, un mecánico.

-Grek, sal de ahí un momento.

Rodando en el suelo, se mostró ante las ponys, con una playera sin mangas y lleno de aceite- ¿ahora qué pasó?

-nada exactamente, te quiero presentar a una amiga, ella es Apple Bloom, la rompe lámparas.

Apple Bloom vio a tiara con odio, el corcel de mechones negros y rojos le tomo la mano y la sacudió – niña, eres mi heroína.

-pues gracias… y ¿por que?

-¡¿por qué?! Nadie se mantiene en las calles durante un huracán y vive para contarlo- se acerca para comentar con discreción- pero atacaste a mi chica así que tengo que fingir que me caes mal.

-¡te escuche!.

-ahora me metí en problemas.

Los ojos de Apple Bloom se desviaron al vehículo, "a Scootaloo le encantaría ver este tipo de cosas"

-¿te gusta mi nave?

-ciento algo de curiosidad.

-se llama Katy- interrumpió Tiara- y la ama más que a mí.

Grek ríe con nerviosismo- que buena broma cariño.

-¿y qué significa Katy?

-me recuerda a una chica, ere en verdad ruda pero muy linda.

Diamond Tiara se aclara la garganta para mostrar su evidente enfado.

-y volví a meter el casco.

-te perdonare, si me haces un favor, necesito que las dejes salir, a las dos.

Babs se mostró extrañada y Apple Bloom confundida.

-¿Qué estas planeando Tiara? – le reprocho la chica de pecas y cabello fresa claro.

-tu bien sabes que nadie está buscando a Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle, si tú y Apple Bloom salen seguramente tendrán una pista o quizás hasta regresen con las dos para antes del anochecer.

-¿estas segura Tiary? – Dijo Grek- puede ser peligroso.

-Babs es la mejor para escabullirse por la ciudad y no dudó que Apple Boom pueda aprender rápido ¿o no es verdad Apple Bloom?

-supongo que es como las carreras de obstáculos de los eventos familiares, ¿Qué dices prima?- le animo Bab seed.

-¿Qué hay de Spark?

-yo lo distraigo- tranquilizó tiara- pero no tienen tiempo que perder.

Grek tiró de una cadena, el portón frente a ellos se abrió, dando pasó a las destrozadas calles de Ponyhattan.

Cuando ambas salieron, el potro fue soltando la cadena haciendo que la puerta descendiera lentamente – nos meterás en problemas y lo sabes.

-me subestimas, lo tengo todo controlado.

* * *

 **Afuera**

Bab Seed se escondió tras la carcasa de un coche, dio un rápido vistazo al lugar y con una seña le indico a su prima que continuaran caminando, siempre discretas, siempre calladas.

Frente a unos departamentos, una estructura de altura media y cientos de ventanas, del cinturón de Babs, desanclo un gancho, un trozo metálico con tres garfios muy filosos, amarrado a una resistente cuerda.

La chica lo giró con habilidad, arrojándolo para quedar en la ventana que daba al segundo piso, usó la cuerda para escalar y entró por ella quedando en una habitación maltratada, se asoma y le grita a su prima - ¡es seguro!

Apple Bloom traga saliva "mierda" - ¿¡no podemos ir por otro lado!? ¡El suelo quizá!

-¿qué? ¡No! ¡Desde arriba las veremos con más facilidad!

"¿Quién dijo miedo?" pensó para sí misma en un intento de tranquilizarse- tomo la cuerda y comenzó a escalar, no le era algo difícil, la chica era bastante fuerte, solo había un problema "no mires abajo" "no mires abajo"

Justo antes de llegar, sus pies resbalaron por la desgastada pintura de la estructura, quedando solo con sus manos como salvavidas - ¡agárrame! ¡Agárrame! – se apresuró.

Babs la tomo de las manos y tiró todo su cuerpo asía atrás para meterla en la habitación, el corazón de Apple Bloom estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, se aferraba a su prima con una fuerza tal que hasta daño le estaba haciendo.

Babs consiguió quitársela de enzima- ¿a ti que te pasa?

Apple Bloom se arrastró, temblando, con sus manos se aferró a la ventana para forzarse a mirar, inmediatamente se echó para atrás con un rostro de miedo.

-¿Apple Bloom? ¿Acaso tienes vértigo?

-lo hice- la chica se echó a reír sin poder creerlo- ¡lo hice! Jajajaja ¡búrlate ahora Scootaloo!- su momento feliz se vio arruinado con el nombre de su amiga, en su mente volvió el momento en el que ella salió volando sin control alguno, arrastrada por el fuerte viento, la impotencia que sintió, la culpa, "si tan solo la hubiera escuchado"

-oye Prima ¿estás bien?

-tengo vértigo.

-wow ¿qué? Eso no me lo esperaba, me lo hubieras dicho antes ahora tenemos que bajar pero que no estoy segura de sí quieras ir de aquí para haya entre edificio y edificio.

-llevo mucho tiempo huyendo de mis miedos, creo que ya es hora de enfrentarlos.

Babs se quita su fleco de la cara con un movimiento de cabeza, se dirige a la ventana para tomar la cuerda y desencaja su gancho de la venta.

-de acuerdo, solo mantente junto a mí.

Después de subir varios pisos, llegaron a la parte más alta de la estructura, 10 pisos de altura.

-tal vez deberíamos empezar por algo más pequeño sugirió Bab Seed.

-nono, quiero hacer esto.

-está bien -Babs miro fijamente al edificio vecino, uno idéntico a donde se encontraban, con aproximadamente 3 metros de distancia entre orilla y orilla, corriendo, rápido, llego a la orilla, con ambos cascos se impulsó.

Su cuerpo completamente extendido, se encogió a medio camino y calló en la orilla deteniéndose en el acto, al enderezarse miro a su prima – ¡tú turno!

-¿no me dirás cómo hacerlo? – le dijo asustada.

-es igual que en los eventos familiares, vamos, te he visto hacerlo antes o ¿ya no puedes?

Apple Bloom respiro profundo y retrocedió, de extremo a extremo, eso es lo que correría, no había marcha atrás, comenzó como una simple trotada, pero segundo a segundo la velocidad aumentaba, el coraje en sus ojos, ya no había más miedo.

Pero algo salió mal, una visión repentina.

* * *

"Apple Bloom dio una vuelta en el aire, al caer de regreso al alfombrado notó como resbalaba, sus manos se movían con pánico intentando aferrarse de algo, y cuando lo consiguió, el viento tomo sus pies y ella volteó viéndose entre la vida y la muerte"

* * *

De regreso a la realidad, su velocidad disminuyo, y al saltar no fue suficiente por poco y alcanzaría la orilla con las manos, pero en su ligar, tomo la palma de su prima.

-¡ME CAIGO!

Babs la subió intentando comprender que es lo que le ocurrió- la idea es que no dejes de correr.

Apple Bloom respiraba como loca, se sentó y parecía apartarse desesperada de la orilla.

-creo que deberíamos intentarlo otro día.

-¡NO!

-Apple Bloom, sé que quieres encontrarlas, pero a este paso quien necesitara ser rescatada eres tú.

Apple Bloom se recuesta rendida- soy inútil.

Bab Seed estaba muy preocupada, su prima, demasiado cambiada- dime que es lo que te pasó en todo este tiempo.

-¿tú que crees? Arruinar las cosas una y otra vez, me fui de casa y por eso mi hermano y abuela están muertos, intenté ayudar a mi hermana y ahora Scoot y Sweetie... no sé dónde las encontrare.

Bab Seed sintió como algo dentro de ella se rompía "más malas noticias" – escucha, puedo devolverte con Tiara y su novio, yo busco a las chicas.

-Babs enserio tengo que hacer esto.

-y lo entiendo, pero solo empeoraran las cosas si te rompes los huesos, regresemos… hay que pensar las cosas con más calma.

* * *

Un par de golpes en el portón fueron suficientes para que desde dentro se escuchara movimiento.

-sabes, me alegro mucho de que fuera tan rápido, Spark seguramente sigue en su rutina de ejercicios.

En cuanto se levantó por completo, las chicas miraron adentro, Spark las veía con furia, de brazos cruzados y con su cuerno obteniendo cada vez más brillo verde esmeralda como sus ojos.

Un aura rodeo a las chicas y levantándolas 2 cm del suelo las metió y cerró el portón.

* * *

Poco tiempo después, las dos, encerradas en la habitación de Babs como niñas regañadas.

-maldita Tiara, ya decía yo que estaba tardando en darte la bienvenida.

-¿darme la bienvenida?

-siempre que llega un nuevo le hace la vida imposible, e veces me gustaría meterle esa cimitarra por el trasero.

-uno creía que esa tonta tenía que madurar un día.

-si pero, parece que hay ponys que no cambian.

Cuando callaron, Apple Bloom notó el reloj de péndulo cuyo pequeño golpeteo se escuchaba a cada segundo, solo lo miro mientras pensaba en todo lo que le había ocurrido desde que regresó a Ponyville.

-hay ponys que si cambian demasiado.

-¿así? ¿Cómo quién?

-mi hermana, Applejack por un tiempo fue una clase de dictadora, puso a muchos en situaciones difíciles, incluso yo le di la espalda, pero… es mi hermana, por más que cometa errores no puedo enojarme para siempre con ella.

-¿Dónde está Applejack Ahora?

-se dirigía a Cloudsdale.

-¿y que hace en ese lugar?

-pues… quiere, regresar a lo que éramos.

Bab Seed la mira confundida – no estoy entendiendo nada- se sienta frente a su prima – pero quiero saber ¿exactamente como llegaste aquí?

-es una historia larga Babs, pero para empezar tengo que decirte algo que parece una locura.

-está bien, puedes decirme.

\- es Twilight… ella está viva.

* * *

 **Horas después**

-no- dijo Spark muy severo mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la zona segura.

-vamos Spark solo piénsalo- le dijo Bab Seed algo molesta y siguiéndolo.

-los dos sabemos que es una estupidez, una cosa es hacerte desobedecer la regla más básica de nuestro refugio pero ya se está pasando.

-pero lo dice enserio, mi prima nunca bromearía con ese tipo de asuntos.

-entonces demos por hecho que el golpe que se dio durante la tormenta no solo la dejo inconsciente si no esquizofrénica.

-¡me contó todo lo que ha pasado desde que la encontraron! No es posible que haya creado una historia así.

-cualquier retrasado puede escribir una historia, no veo la diferencia.

-¿y si fuera verdad y hay una princesa haya afuera? Necesita nuestra ayuda.

-y tu prima un psicólogo, ¿Cuánto duraremos fuera Bab Seed? ¿Una semana? ¿Dos? No podemos simplemente creerle como si fuera un ángel anunciado la venida del señor, y de ser verdad, seguramente esa "princesa" ya está siendo devorada.

-es difícil creerle a un desconocido, pero yo la conozco desde que era una niña y sé que no está loca, no me mentiría y aún más importante, ella no se escondió cuando supo que Twilight estaba viva.

-¡¿cuantos éramos Babs?! ¡dime! ¡¿Cuántos éramos?! – el corcel exploto en ira, estaba cansado de escucharla.

-23-le dijo más calmada.

-¿y cuantos somos ahora?

Babs bajo la cabeza, Spark por su lado se relajó un poco- ahora lo entiendes.

-entiendo que prefería a tu anterior tú, el potro que luchaba por la más mínima muestra de vida, te has vuelto cobarde jefe.

-¿cobarde? ¿o realista? Mi misión es mantenernos con vida, y eso es en este lugar- sentenció.

-por mi puedes tirarte por la ventana si te vas a conformar de esa manera, los que intentan hacer de este mundo un lugar peor no descansan ¿Por qué nosotros sí?

-porque ya no hay cabida para nosotros.

* * *

Mientras su prima discutía con su jefe, Apple Bloom estaba en el taller y la única que estaba con ella era Diamond Tiara, cuando AB por fin volteo a ver a la chica de pelo lavanda con una línea blanca.

Ella solo le sonrió con malicia.

-¿ni en el fin del mundo te puedes comportar?

-eso fue por golpearme en la cabeza.

-ya dije que lo sentía.

-no, yo lo sentí, yo recibí el golpe y deja de hacerlo ojitos a mi novio, es solo mío y nunca se fijaría en una sucia granjera como tú.

-¿ahora de que estas hablando? – dijo ofendida.

-no creas que no lo noté.

-pero… Tiara, yo tengo novio.

-nadie te preguntó.

-no lo entiendes, yo nunca le seria infiel a mi novio.

-con tus costumbres de granjera yo no estaría tan segura.

Alguien tocó el portón.

-¡hey Grek! ¡Somos nosotros!

-¡y mira lo que encontramos!

Apple Bloom miró a tiara - ¿no vas a abrir?

-le dejare el trabajo pesado a quienes no pueden limpiarse el cabello.

Apple Bloom entrecierra los ojos, "ni se te ocurra hacerle algo, ya estás en suficientes problemas"

La chica de cabello rojo se acercó a la cadena y comenzó a tirar de ella.

Con un esfuerzo no tan mayor, pronto la puerta metálica se levantó, y en eso entraron dos unicornios, delgados, altos color beige, con cabello rojo violoncelo y una línea blanca.

-hermano Flim reportándose- dijo uno.

-hermano Flam reportándose- dijo el otro, cuya única diferencia de su hermano era su bigote bien peinado.

-mira eso hermano, la chica nueva ya despertó.

-¿Flim y Flam? - Apple Bloom soltó lentamente la cadena para que la puerta no se golpeara.

-en carne.

-y hueso.

Los hermanos veían con una enorme sonrisa a la chica de cabello rojo, Apple Bloom no sabía que hacer exactamente, uno de los hermanos (Flim para ser más específicos) torció la boca.

-un segundo, ¿te hemos visto en alguna parte?

-no lo creó- Flam le toma la mano y se la besa con cortesía- recordaría una chica tan hermosa.

Apple Bloom retira la mano con algo de desagrado- tengo 15.

-ups.

-¡hermano!

-¿Qué pasa hermano?

-¿ya viste quién es?

Flam entre cierra los ojos tratando de recordarla- no.

-es la hermanita de nuestra amiga Applejack.

-¡es verdad! ¡por Celestia! –Sus ojos se desvían hacia abajo- cuanto ha crecido.

Apple Bloom se molesta de sobremanera y le propina un siendo puñetazo en el estómago al unicornio de bigote, sofocándolo y dejando a su hermano con ojos de susto.

-mis ojos están en mi cara, tarado.

-y también se puso muy fuerte- chillo el unicornio sofocado.

Tiara se interpuso y alejo al corcel de Apple Bloom- ya ni la amuelas, primer día y ya atacaste a dos de nosotros, y uno te hizo un cumplido ¿así lo agradeces?.

-¡ese idiota me estaba viendo las manzanas! – dijo enfurecida y apretando los dientes.

-no, para nada- tosió Flam- veía el collar que tienes.

-pss, hermano- susurro Flim- no tiene collar.

-¡QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI!

Todas las caras a Spark, cuando Apple Bloom estaba a punto de dar una objeción, notó como tenía todas las manos apuntándole, acusándola, era muy tarde Spark la veía con decepción mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-oh mierda- dijo la chica ante su desdicha.

* * *

La nube se hizo presente, más tarde de lo que Apple Bloom hubiese querido, solo le rogaba a Celestia donde quiera que este, que sus amigas tuvieran un techo donde dormir, uno donde no la estuvieran pasando tan mal como ella, ver a su prima una vez más le ayudó bastante a sobrepasar estos problemas, pero ¿algún día Diamond Tiara dejara de hacerle la vida tan difícil?

Durante la noche, algo la despertó, alguien gritaba desde afuera "¡las chicas!" se levantó, sin importarle si llegaba a despertar a su prima quien dormía en la cama de alado, por el pasillo, intentando no tropezar o golpearse con cualquier cosa.

Solo podía ver una luz en la ventana, en cuanto se acercó, la abrió en su totalidad, tenía que asegurarse que no se tratara de alguna de sus amigas, afuera, un calor intensó la golpeo, o por lo menos, así lo sintió.

Siendo una ciudad donde el frio de la noche es cruel, cualquier aumento de temperatura se hace notar.

Una luz, las llamas, afuera en la calle, utilizaron toda la cuadra para escribir con gasolina y encender las letras.

-hijos de perra- susurro la pony, eso era lo que decía aquel mensaje.

Alguien la tomo del hombro y la arranco de la ventana- ¿¡qué crees que estás haciendo!? – le reclamo Spark.

Apple Bloom quedo en trance, apenas y podía hablar –yo… solo.

El corcel se asomó, maldijo al viento cuando se escucharon los gritos de los zombis, los zombis pegasos, el fuego los atraía y algunos ya habían visto a Apple Bloom.

Spark cerró la ventana.


	9. Chapter 9 poder traicionero

**pss, hey tu, si tu XD ¿quien mas? pedazo de caca, te habla piollo para darte un aviso, ¿recuerdan que les dije que corregida todo el fic anterior a este? pues... hay ¿como les explico? igual y me estoy arriesgando demasiado con esto, ya no tengo pensado hacerlo ¿por holgazanea? la verdad si un poco XD, pero lo he pensado bastante, platicando con amigos-lectores me he dado cuenta de que todos opinan lo mismo, "muestras una evolución" y para serles sincero me agrada la idea de que este fic sea el registro de mi camino a la perfección en la escritura, a algunos les parecerá una excusa medio pedorra, a otros una muestra de pendejes ya que no les importa mi desarrollo, :P pero cosas como esta me hacen muchísima ilusión, déjenme, locuras mías.**

 **MLP LODM PACIENTE 0**

 **CAPITULO 9 poder traicionero**

Nos ubicamos después de la tormenta, cuando el cielo apenas se despejaba y aquel sol infernal se hacía presente una vez más, las calles de ponyhattan estaban en un estado putrefacto, algo tan mal hecho que pondría a vomitar a cierta unicornio, esto si tuviera una perspectiva más amplia.

Uno de los edificios tenia dibujado un gusano, que vino desde el cielo y raspo la orilla de la estructura para por fin estrellarse en el pavimento y quedar rodeado por cientos de escombros.

De pronto la pila de escombros comenzó a sacudirse, una de las orillas salió disparada un par de metros gracias a una honda mágica violeta, dando a notar que dentro había una burbuja de aire, una esfera perfecta y dentro 5 yeguas.

Twilight admiro en panorama, con preocupación en sus ojos y angustia en su respirar.

Applejack camino hasta afuera y mientras pasaba junto a Twilight le comentó – hubo un poco de… turbulencia.

-¿un poco? Mira esto, no tenía que haber pasado…

-querida, cálmate, pudo ser peor.

Rainbow interrumpió- así es Twilight, no es como si estuvieren en medio de una ciudad probablemente plagada y sin una de nosotras, oh, espera ¡es justo lo que está pasando! –le mostró su molestia a Rarity.

-hay no - angustio Fluttershy al asomarse fuera de la esfera – aquí astilla nunca va a encontrarme.

-¿eso te preocupa? ¿Tu lobo de bosque? Pinkie y Spike son la prioridad- dijo Rainbow Dash.

Twilight solo murmuraba viendo donde estaban los elementos de la armonía – maldición, ¿Dónde está Generosidad? Debió caer por alguna parte.

Fluttershy solo salió, ignorando a Rainbow sin la intención de hacerlo, solo pensaba en su amigo de madera, caminaba con miedo por las calles, con las manos encendidas.

-¡Fluttershy! ¡¿A dónde vas?!

-parece que se ofendió contigo- le comentó Rarity al pasar a su lado, con su magia levitaba los elementos y los colocaba en su mochila.

-algunos no saben cuándo serrar la boca- le dijo Applejack siguiendo a Rarity.

-¿qué? … pero Twilight, ¿es verdad?

Twilight estaba en su cabeza, haciendo cálculos y observando los edificios.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-es que no lo entiendo ¿Cómo llegamos a Ponyhattan? Cloudsadale no estaba tan cerca.

-¿de verdad importa?

-si- cuando Twilight volvió a la realidad y vio a Rainbow completamente sola se molestó un poco - ¿y las demás?

Rainbow echó la cabeza para un costado, indicándole que la siguiera.

Pronto las alcanzaron – creí que ustedes entendían lo que era un grupo.

Applejack se disculpó- lo ciento Twilight, es solo que pensé que sabias que el quedarse quieta en estas zonas es una pésima idea.

-¿Quién tiene los elementos?

-yo Twilight, pero falta el mío.

-alguna de ustedes lo vio caer cuando el huracán nos llevaba.

-en esos momentos uno no se fija en los elementos Twilight- le contesto con gentileza la pony obrera- yo en verdad pensé que iba a morir.

-todos lo pensamos querida.

-¿y Fluttershy? ¿Qué te pasa?

La pegaso amarilla mira a Twilight – está por oscurecer.

Twilight mira al cielo, en efecto, la nube se acerca – y no tenemos refugio.

-y estamos en medio de ponyhattan, una de las ciudades más pobladas de Equestria ¿esto podría ser mejor? Ha si, no se si recuerdan que la primera estrategia desde el inicio de la infección era ¡llevar a los ponys a ponyhattan!– agrego Rainbow muy molesta.

Applejack se detiene, mira a su derecha, una heladería a medio demoler- ¿Dónde guardan los helados?

Todas la mirar, y luego a la heladería – entren chicas, antes de que esas cosas salgan de sus nidos.

Había un refrigerador gigantesco, ya no funcionaba por lo que sería un excelente refugio, adentro pensarían mejor las cosas, y tomarían una decisión con más facilidad.

-y bien, Twilight ¿ahora qué?

Twilight veía la ventanilla de vidrio, la que tenia aquella puerta metálica y de grosor considerable – es que no lo entiendo se que no estábamos muy lejos de Ponyhattan pero, es demasiado extraño.

-bueno y… ¿Qué significa?- dudó la tímida pegaso.

-que alguien metió sus narices en nuestra misión- dijo Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy lo entendió de inmediato - ¿hablas de Discord?

De un segundo a otro la risa de Discord inundo el lugar, ¿de dónde venía? La respuesta era muy fácil, Applejack se tomaba del estómago, cuando las vio tenía nuevamente los ojos amarillentos de Discord.

-discúlpenme- Discord se tapo la boca mientras una risa seca de ansiando trataba de esconderse.

-Discord ¿Qué hiceste?

-¡¿yooo?! Nada, solo intente reunirlas y… acerque a Cloudsdale a este lugar mientras ustedes discutían.

-Em… Discord-le llamó Fluttershy-no quisiera molestarte, en verdad es bueno escucharte de nuevo pero, enserio enserio enserio creo que a Applejack no le gusta que entres a su cuerpo.

-ya les dije que no puedo hacerlo a menos que me deje, ¿crees que me dejaría si en verdad no le gustara?

-¿a que te refieres con reunirnos? – interrumpió la princesa.

-si, reunirlas ¿a quién no le gustan las reuniones? Con globos y serpentinas… ¿Dónde esta el elemento de la Risa?

-tu dinos o ¿no se supone que puedes ver todo y a todos desde tu dimensión?

-Twilight, si les diera todas las respuestas ¿Dónde estaría lo divertido?

-hablamos de una vida Discord.

-¿enserio? Por qué puede que mis ojos inter dimensionales me engañen o tal ves no soy bueno con las matemáticas pero, son muchísimas vidas más que están en juego ¿se imaginan que pasaría si fallan en su misión?

-a la mierda Discord- dijo Rainbow.

-¿estás aquí para torturaron Psicológicamente o para ayudarnos?

Discord solo se reía de Twilight- ¿tortura Psicológica? No hace falta, entre ustedes ya tienen demasiados conflictos, pero como son mis amigas les daré una pista.

-te escuchamos.

-están aquí para reunirse con Bombon, Burbuja y Bellota.

Las chicas se miran entre si esperando que alguna le entendiese.

-ya saben, las tres mosqueteras… ¿Cómo se llamaban?

-¿por lómenos las conocemos? – le dijo Rarity algo fastidiada.

-sí, son, la freza, la deportista y la macrofilica.

Rarity se acerca a Twilight y le susurra - ¿Qué es macrofilica?

-es pues… bueno, la macrofilia el deseo carnal por quienes son más grandes en tamaño… oooh – dijo como dejo de entendimiento.

De pronto, tan rápido como entro, Discord salió, Applejack lo sacó de una patada de su cuerpo- ¡¿QUE?!

Applejack tenía el miedo mismo en el rostro, miraba a Twilight esperando que le digiera, que le diera una pista, cualquier cosa que le indicara que lo que ella pensaba, que sus sospechas era errónea.

Twilight se mostró preocupada, ahora sabe que no solo ella lo entendió.

De pronto Rarity se fue acercando con disimulo a la puerta, esto Applejack lo notó y se molestó ante este hecho.

-Rarity ¿Qué haces ahí?- amenazó entre dientes.

-heee…. Nada- contesto con inocencia.

-apártate de la puerta- le ordenó tratando de disimular su enojo.

-Applejack-le llamo Twilight- piensa lo que haces, si sales no sobrevivirás.

Rainbow Dash se rascaba la cabeza-este… ¿de qué me perdí?

-¡¿y crees que si yo no sobreviviré mi hermana si?!

-espera, ¿Apple Bloom esta afuera?

-es lo que trataba de decirnos Discord – le dijo Applejack – y no solo mi hermana.

Rainbow ve a Rarity, ella esta sudando y traga saliva – quítate -dijo Rainbow.

A Rarity le tiemblan las manos, torpemente, no pudo disimular al tomar la orilla manija de la puerta y tirar de ella.

-no te detendré- la abrió, de golpe e intento salir al igual que Rainbow y Applejack

Algo las tomo de la cola, Twilight con su magia las arrastro lejos de la puerta, con la mano que no estaba usando, achicharro la manija de la perta y parte de esta para que se atorara.

Rarity levanto la cara, al ver lo que había hecho la princesa se levantó y camino hacia la puerta-no- intentaba abrirla, pero estaba atorada- nononono, Twilight, abre la puerta.

-chicas, tienen que calmarse…

-¡QUE HABRAS LA PUERTA MALDITA SEA! – la unicornio no se dio cuenta cuando sacó su arma y le apunto a la princesa, fue sin intensión, pero lo hizo, nadie se lo esperaba ni siquiera el mismo Discord quien seguramente ahora se está regocijando con el espectáculo.

10 segundos fue lo que tardo Rarity en reaccionar, se fue recostando en el suelo lentamente, se cubrió el rostro y comenzó a llorar.

Applejack intentaba contenerse, pero su mirada y el modo en el que respiraba mostraba lo mucho que odiaba tener que abandonar a su hermana a su suerte.

-¡no podemos dejarlas afuera!

-¡pero nadie te asegura que Discord este diciendo la verdad!, ¡¿no le ven?! ¡Solo quiere vernos divididas!

-¿que hay de Pinkie? –pregunto con preocupasion la Pegaso amarilla.

-pues… ella- Twilight se quedo sin argumentos, colocándose contra la pared se deslizo para lugo taparse la cara con las manos-demonios… ¡ya sé! ¡ya sé! Si Spike logro atraparla seguramente ahora la esta cuidando.

-¿y si no sobrevivieron? – preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-pues… ¡la radio! – Twilight buscó en su mochila, el woky toki, - aquí Twilight, ¿alguien me escucha?

Appljack tomó la palabra- podrían estar tan lejos que nunca les llegaría la señal.

La radio sonó con distorsión-¡TWILG#"!

-¡PINKIE! ¡Pinkie! ¡¿Eres tu?!

-hay p%& celest&/ que ma#$$

-¡Pinkie! ¡Donde estas!

-est#y bien $&%" se $%" mojó.

-¿Qué es lo que dice?- pregunto Rainbow Dash algo fastidiada por no entender nada.

-escúchame Pinkie- le dijo Twilight a través de la radio- quédense en el lugar mas seguro que encuentren, nos reuniremos en la mañana, no importa lo que pasé, no se muevan de ahí.

-enten$0 Twi/¡ght, C #&!0 y fuera.

Las chicas se miraron entre si, a excepción de Rarity quien parecía no querer ver a nadie después de amenazar a Twilight.

-¿ahora que? – dudó la intrépida Pegaso.

-nos quedaremos aquí, ya lo había dicho.

-¿estas segura de que mi hermana sigue en ponyville?

-¿y por qué razón estaría aquí? Vamos chicas, no pueden confiar en Discord de esa manera, por favor, solo intenten descansar.

* * *

 **una ves dormidas**

El mundo que rodeaba a la alicornio estaba rodeado de estrellas, aquellas que tanto anhelaba volver a ver algún día, aquellas que a pesar de todo sigue recordando como si hubiera sido ayer cuando las estudiaba.

El suelo, un gigantesco espejo donde solo se veía su reflejo, ya que era lo único que existía en esos momentos.

-¡princesa luna!- gritó el reflejo de Twilight buscándola.

-sabes, eso fue innecesario.

-yo solo hago lo que tu piensas.

-¿y crees que gritando harás que venga?

-sé que aun no lo has intentado.

Convencida por su propio reflejo, la princesa creo un capullo con sus manos alrededor de su boca para gritar- ¡PRINCESA LUNAAA!

Detrás de ella- no tienes que gritar Twilight, siempre estoy dispuesta a aparecer.

Twilight se da media vuelta y recibe a la princesa con una enorme sonrisa- ¿entonces por qué no aparecías?

-nunca llamaste hasta ahora, he insisto, no tienes que gritar.

Twilight la admiro un rato, su piel oscura, su vestimenta de reina, su cabello y cola ondulándose de manera espectral.

-muchas preguntas y solo una noche para contestarlas, acompáñame- la princesa comenzó a caminar a ninguna parte, simplemente lo hacía porque le parecía una actividad agradable.

-¿puede hacer que Discord nos deje tranquilas?

-me temo que no, no tengo ninguna clase de control sobre él, suerte que esta de nuestro lado.

-entonces, ¿usted no lo envió para darnos los elementos?

-¿Por qué haría algo como eso? Por mas bueno que se haya vuelto no podemos esperar que deje de hacer lo que su naturaleza le pide, crear caos.

-entonces… ¿todo lo que nos ha dicho son mentiras?

-no del todo, a Discord le gusta decir la verdad si eso los perjudica.

-¿es verdad lo que dijo de las hermanas de mis amigas?

Luna suspira-quería que esto fuera mas lento, de verdad lo siento Twilight, intenté detenerlas, pero mis advertencias fueron segadas por tanta preocupación en la mente de esas chicas.

Twilight se quedó callada, miraba a luna esperando alguna explicación.

-twilight, hay un poder muy grande en ti, uno que aun no se ha desarrollado por completo pero cada día se hace más y más presente.

-no intentes alejar mi atención del tema, ¿Por qué están fuera del pueblo?

Luna muestra una profunda tristeza- ellas creen que les mande un mensaje de rescate.

-¿Cómo es que llegaron a pensar eso?

-fue Sweetie Belle, su sueños le mostraron esto.

Frente a las princesas la realidad fue rasgada a lo que se detuvieron frente al portal.

Dentro, Twilight veía en primera persona como veía a Rarity siendo devorada, lo que luna le mostraba era su recuerdo de su encuentro con la Malgrot.

-pero ¿Cómo es posible?

-alguien se lo mostró, alguien con la capacidad de entrar a los sueños.

Twilight se frotaba la barbilla mientras miraba el recuerdo con expresión seria - ¿y que ganaría alguien con esto?

-lo hizo de forma inconsciente, en esos momentos solo pensaba en la hermana de la chica, en como se quedaría sola si permitía que la Malgrot la devorase.

Twilight se quedó pálida, un gran sentimiento de culpa la acababa de invadir.

-fuiste tu princesa Twilight.

-un minuto, yo no… puedo hacer eso, luna, en ningún momento de mi vida he estado en sueños ajenos.

Luna cierra la ruptura que mostraba el recuerdo- es normal que aún no lo entiendas, la razón por la que has vuelto en este momento no es coincidencia.

-¿a que te refieres?

-estas de vuelta para una sola cosa, reemplazarnos, Equestria necesita de ti más de lo que imaginas.

Luna le toma ambos hombros a Twilight y hace una pequeña reverencia para verla de frete – se que podrás encontrar a esas ponys promedio de sus sueños, solo tienes que tratar.

De pronto algo retumbo el mundo donde se encontraban, una vos con eco con acento sureño – Twilight.

* * *

La princesa abrió los ojos, frente a ella Applejack con una mirada tan seria que parecería que estaba a punto de darle la tunda de su vida.

-ya hay sol afuera.

Twilight volteó a donde se encontraba la ventanilla, la luz apenas y entraba, pero era luz y por lo tanto el sol golpeaba las calles, el resto de sus amigas, de pie, con sus mochilas puestas listas para partir.

para suerte, las chicas ya estaban mas tranquilas, Rarity se sentia algo culpable pero para nada se asemejaba al estado en el que se encontraba la noche anterior "twilight tiene razon, a discord siempre le ha gustado mentir"

El intercambio de miradas entre la yegua anaranjada y la alicornio purpura era el choque del rencor y la incomodidad.

-buenos días- Twilight sonrió.

-la puerta Twilight, ábrela ahora.

-oye tarada, déjala en paz- intervino la pegaso azul.

\- nonono, Applejack tiene razón, debemos irnos.

Twilight se puso de pie como pudo, estaba algo adolorida de la espalda por lo incomodo que fue dormir en ese lugar, al asomarse escucho el gruñir de un zombi - ¿alguien quiere pasar al baño antes de irnos?

Los nervios consumían a la princesa, ahora que sabía que Discord decía la verdad no podía ver a sus amigas a los ojos, Applejack seguramente ya está sospechando.

Un pequeño chiste para calmarse a si misma parecía una buena idea, pero todo lo contrario pues daba a notar que algo escondía.

Apuntando con su mano iluminada por la magia que provenía de su cuerno, Twilight Sparkle derritió la cerradura que había dejado en estado irreconocible durante las horas cuando el cielo desproveía de luz.

Cada quien con su respectiva arma en mano, Fluttershy metió una hoja seca de color azul en su boca, para ponerse la máscara y relevarse con sombra.

-¿listos?

Al no proveer ninguna objeción, la princesa solo abrió la puerta despacio y todos salieron con calma, apuntando con sus armas a donde posiblemente hubiese algún infectado.

Vacío.

No había señales de vida dentro de la heladería.

-uno creía que siendo una ciudad estaría más llena de zombis- reflexiono Rarity.

-shh- advirtió sombra mientras apuntaba fuera de la tienda, a la lejanía, un tapiz de cadáveres se Conglomeraban de manera desesperada para entrar a una vieja y enmohecida escuela, quizás para buscar refugio del sol.

-si nos llegan a escuchar pondrán toda su atención sobre nosotros- dijo sombra.

-entonces no hagamos ruido- sugirió Twilight agachándose con cautela.

De pronto todos los viajeros hicieron lo mismo que ella, solo vigilaban a esas cosas entrar a donde podían para desaparecer en las sombras.

Twilight fue la primera en salir, un poco temerosa, con los nervios en la boca, se levantó con la esperanza de no llamar la atención de cualquiera de esos infectados, uno solo y tendrán a cientos encima, pero si esperaban solo un poco, ellos se alejarían tanto de la luz que no podrían ver por las ventanas.

Todo tranquilo, ahora las calles eran la nada misma.

¿Qué es lo que sigue? Obvio, caminar, buscar a Pinkie y Spike.

En medio dela camino, sombra se acerco misteriosamente a Applejack, ella se notaba confundida con su presencia, pero el solo la miraba sin poner atención en donde pisaba.

-¿se te perdió algo?

-me disculpó si te sientes intimidada.

-no me intimidas, eres solo otra piedra en el zapato.

-¿otra? ¿y quien mas es una piedra? ¿Rainbow Dash?

Applejack se estaba fastidiando – me gustaría que no estuvieras pegado a fluttershy.

-a mi también.

La yegua de sombrero y escopeta en mano se mostró curiosa-¿y por qué no la dejas en paz?

-de ser por mi seguiría siendo un pensamiento, pero sin mí, ella no podría seguir viviendo.

La yegua estaba apunto de soltar una risa sarcástica- si claro.

-¿tu crees que una chica con frágil y torpe como ella seguiría con vida?

Applejack dudó un momento –no… -al recordar que la chica la podía escuchar, agregó- pero ella es así porque cree que no puede ser más que eso.

Los dos se quedaron callados, un momento en el que Sombra logro interceptar a la yegua mirando con desconfianza a la princesa.

-¿no le crees?

-se nota cuando alguien oculta algo, todos tenemos secretos, pero el que Twilight esconde no me gusta.

-bueno, digamos que tienes razón, Twilight miente y tu hermana esta en grave peligro, tal ves secuestrada o a punto de ser devorada por los errantes ¿Qué harías?

-sentiría pena por el pobre diablo que le ponga un dedo encima a mi hermanita.

-yo también, esa chica seguro y mata a cualquiera que la toque.

-¿y tú que sabes sobre ella?

-cuando están a punto de partirte la cabeza con un hacha se aprenden un par de cosas.

La Radio de Rainbow soltó interferencia, ¡era Pinkie! ¡estaba tratando de comunicarse!

Rainbow rápidamente tomó la radio y hablo- ¡Pinkie! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

-Rostzit #$ vengan ¡" &(= ayuda &/%# ponys #&()# enemigos.

-¡Pinkie espera! ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

-de pronto nada, simplemente se cortó la comunicación, Rainbow vio a Twilight esperando que la más lista de todas tuviera una solución.

-bueno… yo entendí 4 palabras… Vengan, ayuda, enemigosy ponys.

-creo que está bastante claro- dijo sombra.

-¿los están atacando? – dudó Rainbow.

-posiblemente pero no tenemos su paradero- intervino AJ- pero creo que escuche algo como "Rostzit".

Rainbow la miró con fastidio- eso solo fue parte de la interferencia.

Rarity hacia memoria, ¿Dónde había escuchado eso? "Rostzit" – Rostzit, ¡lo había escuchado antes! ¡Rostzit!

-¡¿dónde?! – preguntó Rainbow al borde de la ira.

-era… era- la unicornio agitaba las manos abanicando su rostro por los nervios- ¡hay maldicion!

Twilight le proveía de porras, todas estaban pendientes a cual seria su respuesta.

-¡un hotel! ¡UN HOTEL! ¡Aquí en Ponyhattan!

-¡DONDE!- apuró la chica de cabello de colores.

-¡no lo recuerdo! … ahora que lo pienso, el servicio a la habitación fue terrible.

-¡RARITY! – gritaron todas las chicas para hacerle entrar en razón.

-¡tenía su nombre escrito en lo más alto! ¡Letras rojas y en cursivas!

La pegaso azul despegó, voló lo mas alto que pudo hasta el cielo, una ves arriba inspeccionó las estructuras, -¡MIERDA!- demasiado desgastadas como para reconocer un cartel… pero ¡esperen! ¡una "R" mayúscula, roja y en cursiva!

A la chica no le importó si dejaba a el resto atrás, ella llegaría mas rápido sola- ¿A dónde va esta loca? – dudó AJ

-creo que encontró algo, ¡andando!

Corriendo, volando, todos se dirigían a donde fue Rainbow, fue hasta que Rarity se detuvo a tomar aire que Twilight la rodeo en un campo de fuerza mágico para cargar con ella y que no quedara atrás.

Frente a ellas las puertas del hotel que desde abajo se podía comparar fácilmente con el tamaño de una Osa mayor.

-¿Dónde esta Rainbow?- preguntó Rarity.

-debió entrar por una ventana- dijo Twilight con tintes de deducción.

-¿eso significa que nosotras también debemos entrar?- preocupó la unicornio.

Applejack tomó su escopeta con una mano y en un movimiento de arriba y abajo la cargó antes de apoyarla sobre la otra mano- quien no arriesga no gana- entró.

-hay quienes nunca aprenden a quedarse en el grupo- dijo sombra antes de entrar.

Seguido Twilight y como Rarity no quería quedarse sola optó por seguirlos.

Cautelosos, todos tenían el oído bien atento ante cualquier señal que les indicase defenderse ante los ponis infectados.

Una campana, inmediatamente se giraron a donde estaba sombra, tocando el timbre que estaba sobre un escritorio- ¿reservación?

Enseguida disparos, seguidos, rápidos, típicos de Rainbow Dash.

Applejack seguiría el ruido hasta el fin del mundo, llegó a los conductos de los elevadores, las puertas abiertas, de ahí venia el ruido, de arriba.

La yegua saltó para tomarse de los cables de los que cuelgan los elevadores y los subió con gran habilidad.

Sombra se asomó- esto es muy cliché- inmediatamente trepó por las ´paredes del conducto.

Twilight por su parte daría usó a sus alas para varear y en cuanto a Rarity, ella aria lo posible por seguir los pasos de sombra que eran los que parecían estar a su alcance.

Más arriba, dos puertas abiertas, seguidas, los impactos de bala benian de una de ellas, para ser espesificos la que estaba mas arriba.

Twilight fue la primera en llegar.

Cuanto Applejack pasó por la primera puerta abierta algo le saltó ensima.

Un zombi pegaso, gritando como solo ellos hacen, la yegua consiguió verlo poco antes y balancearse un poco para que no le tocara.

La criatura cayó hasta donde sombra se encontraba, pasándole por un costado y muy cerca de donde venia Rarity.

La yegua de sombrero maldeciría al ver la cantidad de zombis que se acercaban por el piso de donde saltó el pegasó

Las puertas se serraron gracias a el aura mágica de Twilight, misma que tomaría a nuestros héroes y les llevaría hasta donde Twilight – perdón- se disculpó la princesa al haber tardado en hacer eso.

Al final del pasillo, 3 zombis, uno, un unicornio, el resto terrestres.

Por detrás, en el conducto del elevador, pegasos que trepaban con desespero.

Los aventureros se miraron entre si y asintieron cabezas al pensar lo mismo.

Twilight y Rarity levitarían a esos pegasos para zafarlos de donde se agarraren y tirarlos a una muerte segura.

Por el pasillo, sombra corrió hasta acercarse al unicornio que era quien estaba al frente por un par de metros.

De un saltó posiciono sus cascos en el aire para dar una patada doble al unicornio y tirarlo con el encima a la ves que el le tomaba el cuerno, de no ser por sus guantes le cortaría e infectaría.

Mientras tanto, AJ disparó al primer zombi terrestre, a la par que cargaba su escopeta y el cadáver caía sin cabeza al suelo sombra partía en dos el cuerno del unicornio.

Siguiente carga, siguiente cabeza de que explotó.

El pasillo de dividió en una "T" - ¿ahora donde?

Fueron alcanzados por la unicornio y la princesa – ¿y bien? –les preguntó Twilight.

Al no saber, lo lógico fue usar una radio, Twilight se la acercó a la boca e inicio- aquí Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie, Spike, quien sea, responda, cambio.

Pasaron 4 largos segundos en lo que la vos de Rainbow sonó- habitación 98 B, tienen que ver esto.

Se observó la puerta mas cercana "67 B"

Twilight solos siguió caminando, el tono calmado de la pegaso le hizo ir con tranquilidad, sin correr, sin cansarse más de lo que debería.

En el camino, se emparejaron el resto de viajeros, a lo que Twilight aprovechó para hablar con Applejack, ya sea por que la adrenalina le hizo tener mas confianza en poder hablar con ella sin empeorar su estado o simplemente por que era algo que quería sacar.

-¿todo en orden?

-¿de que hablas?

-bueno, la verdad ciento que estas un poco agresiva hoy.

-es por que siento que alguien me miente.

-¿yo?

Las dos yeguas paran, Rarity y sombra solo se percatan de esto dos segundos después a lo que las ven.

Applejack ve a la princesa con severidad – ¿me serás honesta?

-en efecto.

-entonces mírame a los ojos y dime que mi hermana sigue en Ponyville.

Twilight suspiró, divagó un poco con la vista y luego miro fijamente a los ojos de AJ, algo dentro de ella le gritaba con confesar – no te preocupes, ella esta en tu granja de manzanas- le dijo de una manera tan calmada y tan segura que Applejack le creyó de inmediato.

"existen prioridades"

Al fin, la habitación 98 B, la puerta apenas y estaba cerrada, adentro Rainbow estaba rodeada por tanto cadáver de ponyzombi que era difícil imaginar cómo acabó con todos ellos.

Su mirada fija en un muro, su par de pistolas en sus manos a los lados de su cadera y la respiración agitada por el cansancio.

Lo que veía en la pared era un mensaje pintado con pintura verde en aerosol.

"busquen a su amiga, Namor strange street"

 **¡Reviews por favor! ¡que me hacen feliz! :V LOS AMO.**


	10. Chapter 10 museo

**Bueno, aviso que este capítulo es el de es sábado y repito ¡ES EL DE EL SABADO! así que si lo lees otro día quedaras maldito por la magia de ¡SU PINCHE COLA!**

 **MLP LODM PACIENTE 0**

 **Capítulo 10 Museo.**

El sudor en la frente de Sweetie Belle era retirado por su mano en medio de un desfile de dos ponis.

Aun se podían apreciar los charcos en la calle, aquellos que dejó la tormenta hace horas y los mismos que la chica pisaba odiando por ser agua inconfundible.

Su acompañante, un Pegaso negro de chaqueta roja y ramera negra, cabello oscuro con una franja roja y con la peculiaridad de tener dos pares de cuernos rojos oscuro en sus sienes, uno detrás de otro, el de adelante más pequeño que el de atrás.

En su mano un arcó rojo como el fuego y en su espalda 15 flechas hechas a mano, con cuerpo de madera y punta de piedra.

Aquel chico que probablemente tenía entre 17 y 18 años no habló en todo el camino, apenas y Sweetie Belle supo su nombre momentos después de que la rescató.

-Firestrom- le llamó la unicornio con complejo en su vos.

-mande- contestó con educación.

La chica se detiene para tomar aire y entre jadeos comenta- vamos… ¿A dónde?

-a mi hogar, ahí probablemente estén tus amigas.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-porque en mi hogar siempre hay espacio para ponis nuevos.

-bueno, eso suena excelente pero… uff, ¿falta mucho? – dijo muy quejumbrosa.

-si falta mucho, pero podría cargarte e ir volando si me das algo a cambio- sus palabras tenían cierto toque pícaro, cosa que Sweetie Belle tomó a mal y con su mano derecha tomo un cuchillo de un compartimiento de su mochila y lo amenazó, levitando el cuchillo y apuntándolo en su dirección.

El chico sonríe con ganas de reír- solo estaba jugando.

-pues que gracioso- dijo sarcástica y enojada.

-la cosa es que ya llegamos, es aquí.

El muchacho le mostró a Sweetie Belle un edificio que era enorme (no de altura si no de amplitud) de estilo griego, color negro pero con la pintura desgastada dándole unas machas grises que daban a entender lo mucho a estado sin mantenimiento.

En lo más alto, en el prisma triangular recostado que era el techo se podía apreciar un malogrado cartel "museo de ponyhattan"

La chica torció la boca mientras Firestrom se acercaba a la puerta y daba tres golpes seguidos, segundos después otros dos y un poco después uno más fuerte.

-¿Qué haces hasta allá? Ven o alguien intentara dispararte.

Sweetie Belle se asustó mucho con esa declaración y rápidamente se colocó junto al chico.

-¿Por qué intentarían dispararme? – preguntó temerosa.

-porque más que parecer mi invitada parece que me estas espiando.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, de ella salió una pegaso, de piel rosa claro y con cabello rojo y lacio cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo.

Vestía una Ramera negra de manga larga, un chale sin mangas de color morado, de donde colgaba una capucha del mismo color, pantalones vaqueros y unas grandes y reforzadas botas.

Se asombró al ver a Sweetie Belle e inmediatamente clavó sus ojos sobre Firestrom.

-hola.

-¿dónde estabas?

-por ahí.

-¿y ella?

-es mi nueva amiga, solo déjanos pasar- el pagado puso una mano sobre la puerta pero la chica mostró resistencia.

-¿ahora que tienes?

-¿Dónde están Lightning y Soarin?

-¿no están adentro?

La chica rosada niega con la cabeza mientras su boca describe una línea delgada en horizontal.

Firestrom suspira molesto- iré a buscarlos, pero tengo que dejar a Sweetie Belle con Techno.

-¿Por qué sabes su nombre? ¿Qué hay de las reglas? No podemos hacer un vínculo con ponis externos.

-em… chicos- interrumpe Sweetie Belle- sigo aquí.

-ella no es nuestro enemigo, dile Sweetie Belle.

-por favor, solo estoy buscando a mis amigas.

-bueno, así es como son siempre, solo están aquí por una causa humilde y cuando menos lo esperas tienes uno de sus cuchillos en tu garganta.

Sweetie Belle se acerca con disimulo al pegaso y le pregunta discretamente- ¿Cómo supo que uso cuchillos?

-Flower, enserio, pasé toda la noche junto a ella en el cuarto de limpieza de un hotel ¿no crees que me hubiese intentado hacer algo?

-me parece sospechosa.

Sweetie Belle se harta, mira al chico y con amabilidad le dice- enserio te agradezco por esto, pero si no quiere dejarme entrar, yo no puedo hacer nada, me iré a buscar a mis amigas a otra parte, si yo no puedo entrar no veo por qué a ellas si las dejarían.

-escúchame, si no están aquí te ayudaremos a buscarlas y no importa que una necia rosada no quiera, a la jefa no le gustara si se entera que dejaron a un pony a su suerte, tengo cosas que hacer pero antes de irme.

El chico apunta con un dedo a la chica de cabello rojo y piel rosa claro-me asegurare de que ella te llevará con mi amigo Techno.

La chica mira a Sweetie Belle de pies a cabeza con desagrado – agh no, mejor llévala tú.

Fue entonces cuando les cedió el paso, adentro estaba impecable, era como si alguien hubiese traído el interior del museo del pasado al presente, cuando todo era más fácil.

La chica rosa se quedó en la puerta y Firestrom llevo a Sweetie Belle a lo largo del museo.

Siempre detrás de una línea invisible sentenciada por gruesos y elegantes pirales. Las pinturas, las estatuas, había una en particular echa de barro negro con forma de una yegua con obesidad mórbida, cosa que le llamó mucho la atención a Sweetie Belle.

Cuando pasaron por todas esas atracciones del museo y vio que estaban casi intactas, por poco y olvida que afuera era un infierno.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó Sweetie Belle- está demasiado bien cuidado.

-el antiguo jefe era muy estricto con conservar todo como estaba, algo sobre la historia de los ponys y que nunca se debe olvidar.

Llegaron a un jardín en medio del museo, un cuadro verde lleno de zanahorias moras entre otras cosas, rodearon los cultivos y llegaron a un domo blanco de tamaño considerable, parecía una pelota de golf enterrada en la tierra.

Encima, la cúpula cuadrada dejaba entrar la luz y recolectaba el agua en sus orillas para poder usarla más tarde en el sustento de las plantas.

-mi amigo es un experto en tecnología, por lo general se la pasa aquí encerrado trabajando así que no te sorprenda que huela un poco mal…-el chico jala una cuerda muy cerca de la puerta y suena una campana- ha y por cierto cuando regrese te indicare donde puedes ducharte.

-gracias Firestrom, sin ti quien sabe que hubiera pasado… y si no es mucha molestia saber ¿Quién los estaba atacando?

-es difícil saber, hace no mucho éramos como 5 grupos en esta ciudad, creo que había más de uno en ese altercado aparte de nosotros.

Mientras el chico hablaba, Sweetie Belle se quedó viendo fijamente a sus cuernos ¿Cómo es que esas cosas llegaron allí?

La puerta junto a ellos se abrió y un pony terrestre de piel marrón y cabello Tangelo con una franja del mismo color pero más claro se asomó.

Una hombrera de verde con tres rallas rojas y un círculo amarillo detrás de esas tres rallas a su derecha, es como si tuviese una armadura incompleta.

Sobre él una chaqueta verde del mismo color que su hombrera con tantos bolsillos que podría considerarse una grosería.

En su cara, unos visores para la oscuridad verdes con un toque de amarillo, por tenerlos puestos el chico se echó para atrás mientras soltaba un grito de dolor.

Con furia se quitó los visores.

-¡!joder Firestrom! ¡¿Por qué carajo no avisas que es de día?!

Firestrom le contesta- para que aprendas a quitarte esas porquerías cuando no son necesarias.

Cuando "Techno" se quitó sus (visores- binoculares- no se bien que mierda son esas cosas) Sweetie Belle se quedó pálida de la impresión.

"Techno" se tallaba los ojos mientras que para ella todo iba muy lento, su boca le temblaba al tratar de pronunciar su nombre- Button.

El chico café paro ambas orejas, se retiró lentamente las manos de los ojos y entrecerrándolos se acercó un poco en dirección a la unicornio- ¿perdón?

La chica sintió como lentamente una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y unas pocas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, sin pensarlo más se lanzó a él en un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo - ¡no sabes cuánto gusto me da verte!

"Techno" estaba noqueado con todo lo que ocurría, no movió ni un musculo, ni siquiera le regreso el abrazo, miró a su amigo Firestrom, solo se veía tan impactado como él.

El chico de cabello Tangelo la aparto con cuidado- disculpa… yo no sé de qué hablas.

Sweetie Belle lo mira con tristeza- entonces… no eres Button.

El chico se mostraba apenado e incluso algo triste al verla de esa manera- lo siento, pero no lo soy.

Sweetie Belle serró los ojos y respiro profundo, de la nada le soltó un zendo trancazo en forma de cachetada a Techno.

Estaba a punto de caer, se tomó el cachete y miro a Sweetie Belle con miedo.

-¡¿Dónde te metiste tarado?! ¡¿Te vas del pueblo y ahora crees que puedes engañarme?!

-Sweetie… lo lamento.

-¡¿te parezco una tonta?! ¡¿Creíste que nunca me daría cuenta?!

-no, no, es solo que…

-¡¿Cómo te llamas?! ¡!Dime tu nombre real¡

-¡Button Mash! ¡Pero por favor ya cálmate!

La tunda fue interrumpida cuando Firestrom empezó a reír, primero tranquilo pero conforme pasaban los segundos se volvió más escandaloso- ¡Amigo! ¡Amigo! ¡Por favor dime que esto no es una broma! ¡¿Techno no es tu nombre?!

Sweetie Belle miró a Button con odio- ¿Por qué mentiste con tu nombre?

El chico se vio acorralado, tuvo que confesar- porque quería que me respetaran más de lo que hacen común mente.

Firestrom se calma como puede y se acerca para tomarle un hombro- hay amigo, de todas formas no te respetábamos - el pegasó se da la vuelta y comienza a gritar - ¡HEY AMIGOS! ¡TECHNO NO SE LLAMA TECHNO! ¡SE LLAMA BUTTON! ¡BUTTON!

-¡LES DIJE QUE ESE NOMBRE NO HERA REAL! - Gritó un Pegaso delgado de cabello Oro grisáceo claro pálido y de piel aguamarina grisácea clara pálida

(Joder con los nombres de los colores papu)

Button suspira con tristeza - ahí va mi última gota de autoestima.

Sweetie Belle se aclara la garganta a lo que el chico la mira entre preocupado y asustado- hola- le saluda tímido.

El rostro de Sweetie Belle cambia de enojado a acomplejada- ¿enserio querías fingir que no me conocías?

-no es eso… bueno sí.

La chica estaba a punto de llorar a lo que Button apresuro- pero no porque no te extrañara, solo que… han pasado tantas cosas que quería olvidar mi pasado.

Sweetie Belle abre los brazos, parecía un cachorro suplicando- ¿me das un abrazo?

Button le hace caso, se sonroja un poco y se pone nervioso cuando nota que la unicornio se puso a llorar- ¿Sweetie Belle?

-cuando te vi, pensé que había alguien en este lugar en quien confiar… pero lo primero que haces es mentirme.

-…lo siento…

-no sé qué les pasó a mis amigas…- le susurró.

Button no tubo de otra más que hacer que la chica pasase a su zona de trabajo para que le contara todo lo que pasaba, era oscura y aun al mismo Button le costó encontrar el interruptor de la luz, tal vez porque rara vez la enciende para no sobrecalentar los generadores.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto Firestrom se moría de risa junto al resto de sus amigos.**

-¡lo golpeó chicos! ¡en la cara! – decía sin molestarse en esconder que le parecía algo sumamente divertido.

-¿entonces siempre se ha llamado Button? – Intervino un Pegaso azul de cabello azul claro- si yo me llamara botón también me cambiaría el nombre, es un nombre muy patetico.

\- como si tu nombre fuera lo más usual de este lugar- dijo el Pegaso de colores de nombre largo- Light Fire Blue.

-cállate, es el mejor nombre que puede existir.

Alguien fingió toser junto a ellos, al mirar se podía ver a una pegaso de piel amarilla de pelo de dos diferentes tonalidades de naranja que asemejaban el fuego, sus lentes oscuros y chaqueta de mezclilla le daban el aspecto de una motociclista - ¿se están divirtiendo?

-Spitfire, oiga, no creerá lo que acabo de descubrir.

-¿Qué metiste una pony nueva sin avisarme? Me acabo de enterar, agradécele a Music Flower.

\- maldita traidora- dice casi susurrando.

-pero bueno ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Techno en realidad se llama Button.

La ex capitana de los Wonderbolts pone rostro de fastidio- ¿es una mala broma o algo así?

-se lo juro, la chica nueva parece conocerlo y le llamó Button.

-bueno, parece que tendré que darle la bienvenida ¿aún no han vuelto Lightning Dust o Soarin?

-estábamos por ir a buscarlos.

Desde donde estaban se podían ver a las puertas abrirse, entraron otros dos pegasos un chico y una chica, la chica de piel turquesa y cabello ámbar oro brillante.

El chico de piel azul pálido y cabello azul grisáceo oscuro.

Lightning Dust y Soarin habían regresado y no lo hicieron solos.

Spitfire se retiró lentamente los lentes de sol - ¿acaso estoy alucinando?

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en el taller de Button**

El pony terrestre no podía hacer nada mas que tomarse la boca con asombro, asentir lentamente con la cabeza con los ojos bien clavados en Sweetie Belle desde un sillón en paralelo el sillón donde él se encontraba.

-y… es por eso que estoy aquí.

-he… pues… deberíamos… si entiendes porque es algo difícil de creer ¿verdad?

-lo sé lo sé- se lamentaba dejando caer su cara sobre sus manos- solo yo me meto en este tipo de locuras.

De pronto mucha luz entró a el lugar, seguido de esto una pony de cabello rosa y alborotado saltó sobre Sweetie Belle- ¡Sweetie!

El sillón donde estaba sentada se calló y pinkie estaba encima de ella- ¡pinkie!

La pony le tomo un brazo y la levantó para luego atraparla en un asfixiante abrazo donde la zarandeo como vil trapo.

-¡por Celestia que bueno que estas bien! ¡de una pieza! No se cómo llegaste aquí, pero da igual ¡prueba las moras!

Pinkie toma un puñado de moras se las mete de golpe a la unicornio- ¿están ricas?

Sweetie Belle tiene la boca tan llena y apenas puede sonreír y asentir con la cabeza mientras sus ojos expresaban angustia.

-¡QUE EMOCION QUE EMOCION QUE EMMOCION! ¡Ahora que Rarity venga estará tan feliz de verte!... un momento… ¡¿QUEEEEE?! ¡ESTAS AFUERA DEL PUEBLO!

Cuando la chica al fin pudo tragar tantas moras preguntó- ¿Dónde esta mi hermana?

-de echo a todos nos gustaría saber eso- intervino Spitfire.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, el taller de Button estaba lleno de todos los integrantes del grupo del muso de ponyhattan.

Button se tomaba la cara con desesperación "ya ni mi espacio respetan"

Pinkie miraba a todos de manera divertida- bueno… ayer estábamos en Cloudsdale y luego todo empezó a dar vueltas ¡wowowowowow! Y después Salí volando ¡wiiiiiii! Después Spike me atrapó y nos escondimos en unos departamentos.

-¿y donde esta Spike? – preguntó la unicornio.

* * *

 **A las afueras de ponyhattan.**

Sentía un dolor en su espalda, dolor que se incrementaba conforme abría los ojos, frente a Scootaloo tierra y un poco de pasto parecía estar subiendo por una pared.

Algo se arrastraba, miró un poco más arriba y vio como una de sus alas estaba pegada a esa pared que iba en acenso, intento moverla pero con esto el dolor incremento.

Otro detalle anormal, la presión que sentía en sus muñecas y cascos, bajó la mirada y las vio sujetas con mecate a una vara larga y gruesa, pero fue hasta que Scootaloo notó el cielo por encima de la vara a la que estaba atada que entendió o que pasaba.

Eso significa que estaba siendo llevada en una vara, su ala estaba dislocada o rota por lo que la arrastraba.

Al frente y atrás, perros Diamante eran quienes la llevaban como presa, Scootaloo apenas y recordaba cómo había llegado ahí.

-em… ¿hola?

-te dije que seguía con vida- gruño el perro de al frente.

El más grande, el que iba atrás le contestó de mal humor- pues ya ni modo, aun podemos llevársela al jefe.

-vamos chicos, podemos discutirlo ¡Ocuh! ¡hey! ¡No pasen por las rocas! ¡Me lastiman!

-cierra la boca, mula.

-… ¿mula? ¿Si saben que las mulas son las que cargan y no a quienes cargan?

-déjame matarla, Esferoth nunca se enterará.

-la respuesta es no.

-pero ni siquiera sabes a donde vamos, tuvimos que girar a la derecha hace un kilómetro.

-sé lo que hago bruto.

Scootaloo recordó a sus amigas cuando se ponían a discutir, era como si estuvieran reflejadas en sus captores.

La chica como puede, levanta la cabeza para ver al perro de atrás- oye ¿tú no deberías ser el líder de esta operación?

El perro la observa con interés.

-bueno, tu eres más grande, deberías ser el líder.

-no la escuches, trata de engañarnos.

-cierren la boca los dos, tengo hambre- el perro mira con deseo a la pegaso.

Scootaloo traga saliva- olvida lo que dije, él es el líder.

La chica relaja el cuerpo e intenta levantar su ala pero siempre termina con el dolor en la base de sus ala, rendida solo le queda tratar de simpatizar con esos dos perros Diamante.

-¿A dónde me llevan?

-que te calles mula.

-¿pero no se aburren con tanto silencio? ¿Acaso no juegan a "yo veo" o algo por el estilo?

A las espaldas de los perros hubo un aleteo muy fuerte y algo pesado calló.

El más grande de ellos tomo de su cinturón una pistola tosca y algo más grande que las que usaban los ponis, sin soltar a Scootaloo se dio un cuarto de vuelta y apuntó.

El arma quedó a pocos centímetros de la nariz de un dragón purpura, de ella salió un poco de humo del fuego que estaba guardando en su hocico.

La pata con la que el perro diamante empezó a temblar, Spike era más grande que el y con un dragón nunca se deben meter a menos que tengas a más perros contigo.

El perro que estaba al frente intervino con miedo- ey… amigo ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?

El dragon miró un segundo a la chica y luego al sujetó que preguntó, era claro- ¿la pony? … claro, ten.

Inmediatamente Scootaloo fue arrojada a los pies de Spike, el dragón solo miraba con odio a los dos canes y estos solo retrocedían, el mas grande nunca dejó de apuntar con su arma.

-vamos… solo cómetela y déjanos tranquilos.

Segundos después dos perros Diamantes corrían por el sendero, cubiertos por llamas verdes y aullando de dolor.

En esos momentos Spike miró a Scoot y ella le sonrió como un niño que acaba de ser descubierto en plena travesura.

-¿siempre que nos reunimos tienes que rescatarme?

El dragón no decía ni una palabra, daba la impresión de desear volverla carbón al igual que a los perros diamante.

Los nervios de Scootaloo solo incrementaron cuando Spike la tomó del mismo palo a donde estaba amarrada y con la otra mano y dando uso de sus garras cortó de un zarpazo liberó los cascos de su amiga.

-¡ouch! Con cariño- se quejó por la brusquedad con la que se movía el dragón.

Una vez liberada no sabía si sobarse las muñecas o intentar acomodarse el ala ya que la adrenalina que le hacía ignorar el dolor estaba desapareciendo.

-uff, menos mal que llegaste, un poco más y ahora sería comida de perro- se tomó un hombro para poder alcanzar su ala y comentó –creo que me lastime un poco.

-¿Dónde están? – preguntó con autoridad.

Scootaloo selló su boca mientras se rascaba la nuca pensando- ni idea.

Al mirar al suelo se percató de que el Perro diamante había dejado su arma y ya que ella no veía por ningún lado su mochila o su bate, tomo el arma pues más vale tener algo con que defenderse.

Spike solo la observaba con odio y Scootaloo ya se estaba molestando con el- mírame idiota, me duele el ala ¡mírala no se mueve! Podrías preguntar algo como ¿oye Scoot estas bien? porque como soy tu amigo me preocupo por ti.

-¿Dónde están las chicas?

Scootaloo miró por todas partes y le vio- creo que tengo que hacerte la misma pregunta ¿Por qué no estas con Rainbow y las demás?

-porque poco después de una tormenta sentí el olor de una Pegaso que se supone y remarco "se supone" que estaba en un pueblo a millas de aquí.

-bueno, tú también perdiste a alguien importante para mi, no veo por ningún lado a mi hermana mayor así que creo que estamos a mano.

-no juegues con eso ¿Dónde está Apple Bloom?

-¡no lo sé! Últimamente mi memoria es un desastre- la chica se toma la cabeza, de un momento a otro le estaba dando una terrible migraña.

Spike apenas y podía creerse lo que ocurría, esta tan molestó que el desquitarse con un árbol era muy tentador.

De pronto Scootaloo se desvaneció ya calló directo al suelo.

-¿Scootaloo?- al ver lo que ocurrió Spike dejo a un lado el enojo y se preocupó mucho- hay no- la levantó y la cargó cual princesa, la chica estaba tan inconsciente que parecía muerta, Spike se dio media vuelta y comenzó a volar con la chica en sus brazos.

 **Museo de ponyhattan**

* * *

-y esa es la historia de cómo llegué a la habitación 98 B.

Spitfire preguntó- ¿y no crees que el resto te está buscando?

-dejamos un aviso- interrumpió Soarin- con la dirección del museo.

-¿y si no la encuentran?

-Pinkie tenía una radio, pero dejó de servir – dijo Lightning Dust.

La jefa miró a Button y el chico solo asintió con la cabeza, la radio se le fue entregada, en la repararía y daría la indicación exacta a las chicas.

-entre más rápido estén con nosotros será mejor para todos- sentenció Spitfire.

 **Afuera**

Rainbow observaba con binoculares el museo al quitárselos la rabia se encontraba en sus ojos, cargó sus pistolas – ahora si que se metieron con la pony equivocada.

 **¡ADORO LOS MALENTENDIDOS!**

 **¡QUERMOS SANGRE! ¡QUEREMOS LA CABEZA DE PIOLLO!**

 **:u ¿Quién dijo eso? XD bueno, un capítulo más corto que los demás, pero si continuo escribiendo un poco más creo que sería demasiado largo :P**

 **Quiero Agradecer a Light Fire Blue por prestarme 2 de sus OC s, ya sabes que te quiero mucho y sé que odias mucho que te lo diga XD ¡aprendan a mostrarse cariño entre hombres carajo!**

 **También quiero agradecer a Firestrom por apoyar tanto el fic "la oscuridad del mañana" y claro por darnos su presencia en el argumento de este fic :v**

 **¿Qué más? Creo que ya no queda nadie por agradecer de momento ^^ supongo que solo queda decirles que no estoy seguro de si subiera capitulo la próxima semana por cuestiones que no son de su interés, hasta entonces ¡PIOLLOVERDADES MAMES! El hijo de su madre mas… de echo no tengo nada de especial :P XD chaito**


	11. Chapter 11 no me hagas hablar del pasado

**Se me pasa un capitulo y ya siento que tardé una eternidad, dure una semana sin poder escribir y eso para mí es una pesadilla, este proyecto es el que me hace levantarme por las mañanas con alegría y energía, es esta historia la razón de mi felicidad, escribir, es lo que más amo en el mundo y se ha vuelto mi razón de existir.**

 **¿y eso a mi que chingados?**

 **XD bueno, me gustaría que me digan si ven algún error para no volverlo a cometer o si me dan algun consejo, si no es molestia :v**

 **¿y era necesaria tanta cursilería?**

 **Para nada ^^**

 **MLP LODM PACIENTE 0**

 **Capítulo 11 no me hagas hablar del pasado.**

Frente al joven terrestre se encontraba el walky talky de Pinkie al igual una caja metálica grande y vieja.

-Bien, parece ser que la tarjeta de audio se mojó así que difícilmente volverá a funcionar si no encontramos otra- le explicaba a Spitfire, a Pinkie y Sweetie Belle quienes eran las únicas que se quedaron con él.

-¿y que sugieres? – dudó la líder de su grupo.

-supongo que podría tratar de copiar la frecuencia en esta vieja radio de camionero, pero nunca lo he intentado y esta chatarra es tan antigua que tal vez ni escuchemos lo poco que transmite.

-hazlo- sentencio.

Así fue como el chico se puso a trabajar, algunas herramientas se le resbalaban y sudaba más de lo común, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo miraran mientras laboraba.

Sus visores fueron retirados de su cabeza y colocados en la mesa junto a los demás artilugios con los que contaba

Pinkie no pudo resistir la tentación, tomó el micrófono y comenzó a hablar- Buenas tardes sobrevivientes, les habla Pinkie Pie, valla tormentón el de ayer ¿no creen? parece haber sido traído por e mismismo dios del caos.

La pegaso de cabello anaranjado le arrebató el micrófono mientras le aplicaba una mirada sebera, Pinkie sonrió y sonrojó.

Mientras tanto la unicornio no paraba de pensar en sus amigas, así que para distraerse se acercó un poco más a Button y miró de cerca como trabajaba.

El chico inmediatamente se mostró incomodo, pero esto Sweetie no lo notaria pues estaba mas concentrada en la radio.

-Button ¿Qué es eso?

-es la tarjeta de audio.

-¿y eso?

-la bocina.

-¿y qué es esto de aquí?

-mis herramientas, no toques el cautín, se pondrá caliente.

Así fue como el chico tomó una especie de pluma metálica y la conectó a la corriente eléctrica.

Un metro a su derecha, podía ver una lanza de 4 puntas pequeñas rodeando a una el doble de larga, los colores eran los mismos que los del visor del chico, Sweetie se acercó-¿esto es tuyo Button?

El chico solo tubo que mirar de reojo para aprersurarce a tomarla del brazo y apartarla de ahí.

Sweetie ya estaba por tocar la punta de la lanza cuando esta soltó una chispa y Button la alejaba de la electricidad.

Sweetie dio un pequeño y corto grito por el susto, Button la sostenía con sus manos mientras los cabellos de la unicornio se erizaban por la estática, avergonzada le sonrió.

-ten mas cuidado- le dijo Spitfire algo molesta.

-jeje, perdón-la chica se incorporó dejando que el muchacho siguiera con los suyo.

Momentos después Sweetie Belle comenzó a marearse, estaba cansada y las náuseas eran un malestar cada vez más presente- Button ¿tienes un baño por aquí?

-al fondo a la derecha.

-debí suponerlo.

La unicornio caminó por un pasillo oscuro y sucio, "por lómenos tiene baño" al entrar en la puerta, se encontró frente a ella con un pequeño cuarto con un espejo estrellado en la pared, una cubeta en el centro y una pila de periódicos en la esquina.

Con el asco abundando en su ser, se arrimó al cubo, algo muy dentro de ella sabía que era mala idea, miró adentro y con sus manos se tapó boca y nariz, casi vomitaba y con lo mareada que estaba las cosas se ponían peor.

* * *

Spitfrie después de un rato de haber visto a la unicornio entrar al baño le preguntó al chico- ¿sacaste la basura de la cubeta?

-si… eso creo.

Viendo el panorama, se suponía que ya tenía que funcionar, pero el sonido que emitía era tan ridículo que ni quien tuviera el oído más desarrollado entendería, pero había una solución, unos audífonos grandes de colchones negros.

El chico se los acomodó y movió un par de cosas- creo que escucho algo.

-¿enserio? Déjame ver- intervino Spitfire tomando los grandes y polvorientos audífonos.

Pinkie se adueñó del micrófono de nuevo y comenzó a gritar- ¡TWILIGHT! ¡CONTESTAAAA!

La pegaso le volvió a quitar el micrófono.

* * *

Fuera del castillo de a radio de Twilight emergió el grito de pinkie, todas se vieron preocupadas a excepción de Rainbow quien se veía furiosa- es todo, voy a entrar.

* * *

Spitfire regañaba a la pony rosada como una niña pequeña- ¡no puedes tomar una radio y gritar por gritar! ¡tenemos enemigos que podrían rastrear nuestra ubicación!

-em… Señora… jefe.

La pegaso mira a Button quien era quien la llamaba- necesito que me devuelva los audífonos.

* * *

En la puerta del museo, Flower platicaba con un potro joven de cabello negro y piel roja- ¿entonces qué dices?

-que deberías de ser más directa con él, no esperes que un chico adivine tus sentimientos.

-pero más obvio no podría ser, ¿Por qué le cuesta tanto darse cuenta?

-tal ves es porque es un idiota.

El par de puertas fueron separadas la una de la otra por una docena de balas que le dieron en los puntos donde estas se sujetaban, después de esto un aura azul se apoderó de ellas y las abrió con una brutalidad tal que se escuchó tan fuerte como los disparos.

Antes de que los ponis que cuidaban las puertas pudieren hacer algo ya estaban envueltos en cintas de tela resistente levitadas por Rarity.

Al fondo del museo los ponis gritaban - ¡NOS ATACAN!

Las chicas entraron, Twilight miró a los ponis que Rarity tomó como rehenes- solo no los maten.

-yo no prometo nada- dijo Rainbow Dash.

-pues yo tampoco- se le unió Applejack.

Twilight miró a sombra esperando una respuesta a lo que este solo contesto chocando su puño con la palma de su mano.

La pegaso de cabello lacio y rojo intervino mientras era levitada en su prisión de tela- ¡esperen! ¡esto es un error!

Rarity manipula la tela para taparle la boca- ¡VAMOS POR PINKIE PIE!

Todas se dirigieron a toda prisa al punto donde creían estaba e centro de museo, unas corriendo otras volando, lo importante era encontrar a Pinkie y marcharse lo antes posible.

Como era de esperarse, Rainbow era quien iba a la cabeza al ser la más rápida de todas, en el vuelo que no pasaba de un metro de altura, vio a un joven pegaso azul de pies a cabeza con nada mas que una manopla para defenderse.

No sería algo justo, pero mientras más estén inmovilizados mejor.

Con un casco al frente bajó, buscando dar una patada, el chico la vio y usando sus alas se echó para atrás antes de que la chica le cayese encima.

No lo pensó dos veces, "a este si lo venzo rápido" preparo su brazo mecánico y lo lanzó contra su cara.

El pegaso azul puso sus manos enfrente y atrapo el golpe, Rainbow quedo en shok, aun cuando usara ambas manos era imposible frenar uno de esos golpes sin terminar con algún hueso roto, Rainbow salió de su trance cuando el muchacho le hablo.

-un momento ¿tu eres Rainbow Dash? Yo estuve en tu primer día como Wonderbolt, enserio lo arruinaste.

La chica de cabello arcoíris sonríe con malicia y regresa su puño para atacar con el de carne y hueso, este el chico lo detiene con una mano y con la otra golpea a la pegaso en la cara, la palma abierta y hacia al frente, directo en la nariz.

Rainbow se fastidia y consigue distancia de una patada doble – ahora si - toma su pistola y apunta, a disparar la cara, una chispa con una pared violeta que aparece ante sus ojos, la bala fue frenada con eso, inmediatamente mira a la princesa- ¡Twilight! –le hace berrinche.

-dije que sin matar.

La princesa toma con su magia al pegaso de barba de tres días (ese de colores de nombre bien largos) y lo arroja contra otro.

* * *

En el Taller, 3 ponis eran indiferentes de la lucha que se libraba cerca de ellos, de algún modo se las habían ingeniado para tener los audífonos puestos a la ves, Button a la izquierda, Spitfire a la derecha y Pinkie Pie en medio de los dos.

Sus orejas estaban pegadas la una con la otra evitando escuchar el escandalo del exterior.

* * *

En uno de los pilares se escondía Firestrom, con y flecha en mano, a su lado Soarin quien es ambas manos manipulaba una Magnum con un cuchillo amarrado a la punta de la misma, cuando disparó y twilight desvió las balas con campos de fuerza le comentó sorprendido- ¡¿esa es una alicornio?!

-eso o un truco barato- el pony de cuernos se asoma y apunta pero su atención se desvía hacia sombra quien corría a toda prisa en su dirección, pasó por un estante de donde se hizo con un escudo de espartano y se cubrió de la primara flecha.

Esta se clavó en el escudo metálico, algo imposible para una fecha tan rustica, unos centímetros mas y hubiese atravesado la carne de la pegaso que se escondía debajo del traje.

El pony de capa saltó sobre la pared de esta forma esquivó a segunda flecha y una vez allí se impulsó nuevamente para caer sobre el arquero, dio una vuelta en horizontal y escudo lo arrojo como frisvi golpeando a Soarin en el rostro mientras que él le caía encima a Firestrom con una patada.

Él se cubrió con su arco rojo y le empujó con el mismo devolviéndolo al aire, Sombra dio una vuelta para atrás para caer de pie, lanzó el primer golpe desde arriba y un poco a la derecha, el arquero lo esquiva, ahora el ataca usando su arco como bate de baseball.

Sombra no tuve reparos en detenerlo con su antebrazo, dolió sin duda, pero no era suficiente para desconcentrarlo, tomó el arco e intentó arrebatárselo pero solo se mandó al potro encima con un golpe de codo listo para ser ejecutado.

Sombra lo detuvo y ahora que lo tenía cerca pudo tumbarlo haciéndolo tropezar con su casco.

En el suelo, se posó sobre él y le propino 3 puñetazos en la cara con su mano derecha.

Detrás de él un arma era cargada torpemente, se levantó y embistió antes de que pudiera disparar, una vez en el suelo también lo golpearía hasta noquearlo, pero al verle la cara, al notar aquella barba de tres dias, Sombra se paralizó.

De pronto salió Spitfire, ni siquiera entendía como es que las chicas habían llegado y aún más extraño, estaban combatiendo con su grupo- ¡ALTÓ! -Les ordenó pero algunos de ellos estaban tan centrados que no la escuchaban.

Rainbow seguía forcejeando con Little Blue cuando vio a pinkie correr hacia ella- ¡Rainbow Dash!

-¡Pinkie! – la pegaso empuja a su contrincante y Twilight lo levita para arrojarlo lejos.

Rainbow Corre hacia ella en lo que parece ser un encuentre muy emotivo, pero para sorpresa de mucho Rainbow solo tomó una dinamita de la mochila de la pony y la encendió con el encendedor que tenía la Yegua rosada en su bolsillo- ¡esto les pasa por meterse con nosotras!

-¡Rainbow Espera!

El potro a que Sombra no podía someter tomó su rife y apuntó a la cabeza del pony de capa.

Twilight fue la primera en entenderlo, Pinkie no estaba sometida de ninguna manera, todo fue un error, corriendo hacia el frente cargo sus manos con toda la magia que pudo.

Pasaron muchas cosas en ese lapso de tiempo, Rainbow Intentó lanzar la dinamita y Pinkie se arrojó hacia la pegaso para impedirlo, el potro de barba de tres días disparó, Applejack compartía a golpes con Lightning, Rarity distraía con su látigo a Soarin quien apenas se estaba recuperando del aturdimiento que le provocó el escudo de espartano, todo, en un segundo se detuvo.

Twilight chocó sus manos contra el suelo, una honda atrapó a todos y cada uno de los ponis que entraron en combate, la bala que le fue disparada a Sombra ahora estaba flotando entre él y el pegaso de colores largos de escribir.

Applejack apuntaba con su escopeta a la chica de color turquesa y ella apuntando a AJ con una ballesta.

Pero las que más asustadas estaban con todo esto eran Rainbow y Pinkie, el fuego en la dinamita no se paralizó y pronto explotaría, ambas soplaban desesperadas para apagarla pero fueron unos dedos amarillos los que terminaron por extinguir la llama.

Rainbow vio a Spitfire como si se tratara de un fantasma.

La líder del grupo del museo se dirigió a la princesa quien hacia un gran esfuerzo por mantener a todos quietos, serraba los ojos con fuerza y apretaba los dientes, hasta que alguien le tomó el hombro para avisarle que ya podía parar.

Cuando dejó de esforzarse, las auras que cubrían a los ponys desaparecieron y todos dejaron de estar paralizados, la bala que se dirigía a sombra calló por la fuerza gravedad.

Spitfire le ofreció una mano a Twilight y ella la aceptó por lo que rápidamente le ayudo a ponerse de pie, frente a frente, la ex líder de los wonderbolts hizo una reverencia a lo que Twilight sonrojó un poco.

-princesa Twilight.

Soarin miró a Rarity y ella a el - ¿ustedes siempre hacen estas entradas dramáticas?- le interrogó el potro, agitado por el incidente.

Twilight estaba cada vez más incómoda con el momento-em… ya está bien jeje, fue suficiente.

Ahora el panorama para todos era muy diferente, rostros conocidos y un claro aire de confusión para algunos, ya que quienes alguna ves vieron como sus defensoras ahora los atacaban.

Los aturdidos se ponían de pie y ante la princesa se inclinaban todos a excepción de él pegaso azul que había compartido golpes con Rainbow Dash, el solo veía a sus compañeros preguntándose ¿ahora qué les pasa?

-quien lo diría, parece tienes admiradores Twi- le comentó la chica de acento sureño.

-princesa, nos honra con su presencia, su aparición nos llena de esperanza y quiero que sepa que nuestra lealtad esta con usted.

Twilight ríe algo nerviosa- bueno… lamento haber entrado asi y… destruir su puerta… y… atacarlos- Twilight gira su mirar al pegaso azul, aquel que no se inclinó.

-hola.

La princesa mira a todos y les dice algo avergonzada- oigan no tienen que ser tan formales.

Todos aquellos inclinados se pusieron de pie.

Rarity se aclara la garganta y toma la palabra dando unos pasos al frente- ¿se puede saber por qué tenían que dejar un mensaje tan amenazante? Es demasiado fácil de malinterpretar.

Soarin respondió algo nervioso- te…teníamos prisa, había demasiados cadáveres y creímos que sería buena idea.

Applejack mira al pegaso con desprecio, este se siente muy incómodo con ella y desvía la mirada.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, Sombra no le quitaba los ojos de vista al pegaso que casi lo mata. Twilight se asegura de que Pinkie esté bien y no puede evitar preguntarse ¿Dónde está Spike?

Spitfire dice- deben estar agotadas ¿Por qué no descansan en el museo? Tenemos muchos cuartos disponibles.

-¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ustedes? – dudó AJ, Rainbow solo la miro con odio.

-todos queremos lo mismo ¿no es asi?.

La mirada pesada de la yegua de sombrero se posó una vez más sobre Soarin, el apenas y podía soportar ver su silueta con el rabillo del ojo.

-¡RARITY! Alguien venia corriendo- ¡RARITYYYY!

A twilight se le pusieron los pelos de punta al escuchar esa vos, tan conosida tanto para ella como para el resto de sus amigas.

A unicornio de cabello indigo sintió un escalofrió, a unos metros venia su hermana menor corriendo, de pronto la chica desapareció entre chispazos verdes para segundos después aparecer entre restos de magia frente a Rarity para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Todo el mundo en ciencia, sombra silbó en señal de un mal augurio.

Mis palabras no alcanzan a describir la cantidad de emociones que transcurrieron por la unicornio, solo les diré que no pudo con todas y explotó.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?!

Esto asustó de manera horripilante a sweetie Belle, se separó de ella puesto que a pesar de haberla visto histérica en muchas ocasiones, esta ves difícilmente se podría comparar con las anteriores.

Todas las miradas sobre Sweetie Belle, tanta atención la alteraba, se sintió abrumada y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir- te estaba buscando.

Rarity quedó completamente conmovida, ese rostro de completa tristeza le recordaba a la época cuando su hermana era un pequeña niña, se acerco a ella y la envolvio en sus brazos para tratar de consolarla.

Inmediatamente Applejack le preguntó con preocupación- ¿Dónde esta mi hermana?

la unicornio solo se aferró mas a su hermana para llorar con mas fuerza, Applejack temió lo peor, hasta que alguien interrumpió.

-están perdidas.

Button por fin salió de su taller- se perdieron en la tormenta.

Applejack miró a twiight y ella solo se cubrió la cara con su mano derecha llena de vergüenza.

-¿lo sabias?

Twilight juega con sus dedos por lo nerviosa que estaba- sé que sigue viva.

Dentro de la yegua de sombrero se podía escuchar una olla a vapor apunto de estallar, se dio media vuelta y caminó decidida a la salida.

-¡Applejack espera!

La segunda mirada pesada, Twilight miro a Rainbow y esta parecía decepcionada por completo - ¿Scootaloo?

Twilight bajó la mirada, Dash parecio enfurecer he ir detrás de Applejack.

-¡alto! ¡Debemos estar juntas!

Junto a ella pasó sombra – mira el lado amable, ahora no pelean entre ellas- el pony de capa y sombreros las siguió.

Twilight observa tanto a Rarity como a sweetie Belle- debemos seguirlas.

-un momento princesa, le aseguro que este es el mejor sitio donde pueden quedarse, yo ire con ellas para ayudar a buscar a las ponis, me llevare a Soarin conmigo.

Soarin se preocupa- ¡¿yo?!

-es muy amable, pero… lo que menos quiero es que permanezcamos en esta ciudad… pero con todo lo que se encuentra aquí…

-princesa, le prometo que la ayudaremos con todo, Firestrom les mostrara el lugar y ustedes elegirán donde quedarse, Soarin, ya vamonos.

El pegaso de cabello azul grisáceo se rinde y se va junto con la líder de su grupo.

Fue entonces cuando un adolorido Firestrom se acercó a la princesa – su alteza, por aquí.

* * *

Por las mimas calles por donde llegaron, Applejack caminaba con escopeta en mano, su rostro describía un rabia que hace tiempo no sentía.

Rainbow la alcanzó, ella volaba sobre la cabeza de AJ, despues de tanto tiempo volvió a empalizar con ella-¿Dónde buscamos?

-no lo sé, vuela y busca en donde yo no pueda ir, si nos separamos sera mas rápido.

-pero no podemos estar solas en ningún momento.

Sombra llegó con ellas- nadie estará solo, yo voy con Applejack.

-y yo voy contigo- intervino Spitfire- Soarin ira con ellos, necesitaran un par de alas para poder acceder a algunas zonas de esta ciudad.

Las miradas de Soarin y AJ se cruzaron- si no tengo otra opción, adelante.

Separados en dos grupos, era el momento de buscar.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el museo, la princesa estaba destrozada, por seguir su instinto, ahora habia creado lo que tanto intentaba reparar desde que llegó de 5 años atrás "conflicto"

-oye twiight ¿a ti que te pasa? – irrumpió el chico azul a lo que Firestron lo callo chiteando – mas respeto hacia la princesa idiota.

-¿que? No dije nada malo ¿te estoy ofendiendo twilight?

-¿quieres una flecha en la cara?

-pueden llamarme Twilight, el cargo de princesa dejo de ser redituable hace mucho.

-claro que no, aun tiene una misión para una cura o algo así ¿no es verdad?

-aunque lográramos encontrar todo lo que necesitamos, no serviría de nada si las enemistades siguen entre nosotras, es como si todo lo existente se moviera solo para mantenernos en un conflicto constante.

-oh, vamos Twilight- dijo Pinkie- sabes que no pueden estar enojada contigo para siempre… amenos que hayas echo algo como poner la vida de alguien importante para ellas por que si nos hubieras comentado que en realidad si había ponis que les importan en este lugar hace rato que hubiesen empezado a buscar.

-pinkie- intervino la unicornio de cabello color indigo- no estas ayudando querida, aunque aun no comprendo ¿Cómo sabias que Discord decía la verdad? y ¿Por qué ocultarla?

-lo sé, lo sé, fue una pésima decisión, pero… si les decía que estaban aquí se arriesgarían demasiado para encontrarlas.

-lo siento mucho- interrumpió Sweetie Belle- creí que estaban en problemas y…

-no tienes que explicar nada Sweetie Belle-le tranquilizo la alicornio- entiendo completamente que te preocupes por tu hermana, pero la próxima ves que te llegue un mensaje desde tus sueños, procura que sea mas directo para hacerle caso.

¿Cómo Twilight supo exactamente el porque salió del pueblo? Se preguntó sweetie Belle para si misa, "la princesa es muy sabia, tiene sentido que deduzco tan rápido y acertado"

Entraron a un cuarto enorme, el almacén donde se guarda todo aquello que se exhibir en futuro, o por lomenos eso se planeaba.

La mandíbula de la princesa calló al ver tanto objeto que le recordaban tanto a sus días de lectura de la historia de Equestria.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Rarity.

Firestrom se pone frente a todos como si estuviera apunto de exponer- este es el lugar mas seguro de todo el museo, esta un poco lleno de cosas pero si movemos algo seguramente quedara espacio suficiente.

-paso- negó la exigente unicornio.

-entonces veremos otros lugares… ¿A dónde fue la princesa?

Sweetie Belle levantó la mano y apuntó detrás del Pegaso, Twilight estaba mirando de cerca una urna verde con exóticos garabatos gravados y pintados con pintura negra.

-miren, esto fue creado por los pobladores de Equestria antes de ser llamada así, dicen que estos eran usados para guardar lo que los señoríos mas apreciaban.

Varios pegasos intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa.

\- ¡por Celestia! ¡una espada de Grifin de la Guerra jakjakistan Equestria!

-quien lo diría, Twilight es una nerd- Dijo Light Fire Blue.

Alguien detrás del chico levantó una palma y lo golpeó directo en la nuca por su atrevimiento.

-¡ESTA PINTURA ES MAS VIEJA QUE EL PALACIO DE CANTERLOT!

-querida ¿y si nos adelantamos?

La princesa tenia la cara contra una vitrina donde veía la pintura de una pony montada en una roca y clavando la bandera de Equestria en el suelo, el viento ondeaba la tela y el cabello de la guerrera, detrás de ella la montaña donde en un futuro estaría el palacio mas glorioso de Equestria (por lómenos en sus mejores dias).

Twilight apenas y entendió lo que Rarity le dijo.

-ah sisi, adelante, yo los alcanzo.

Todos se fueron, todos menos la pony rosada y alegre quien quiso acompañar a Twilight, todo lo que le decía acerca de la pintura le asombraba aunque no entendiera la mayor parte de lo que decía.

Twilight se veía como una niña en dulceria, encantada por todo y siempre queriendo ver mas.

-oye Twilight ¿Por qué no sacas esa pintura de la vitrina y te la llevas a tu castillo?

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA!

-¿Qué tal la armadura roja? Creo que te quedaría bien.

-¡no toques nada! ¡hay que conservar estas piezas tal y como son!

-oh vamos Twilight, aquí nos podríamos divertir.

Ahora los comentarios de Pinkie eran ignorados por la princesa, tan mentida estaba en su cabeza que las palabras de su amiga no eran mas que ruidos de ambiente.

-esas armaduras… ¡podríamos hacer armaduras! ¡Spike! ¡toma nota!

Cuando Twilight se dio la vuelta buscando a su asistente, pero solo vio a pinkie preocupándose puesto que parecía que Twilight se había vuelto loca, con todo esto, había olvidado por completo que Spike estaba desaparecido.

-Twilight ¿estas bien?

-em… necesito pensar…

La optimista terrestre sonríe- yo puedo ayudarte con eso, adoro las lluvias de ideas.

-si no te importa pinkie… creo que estaría mejor si me dejas un momento sola.

La chica rosa se decepciona, baja las orejas y hace pucheros- esta bien, creo que iré con Rarity y… si eso.

Pinkie se fue, dejando de fondo el eco de sus pisadas.

Twilight se recargó en la repisa y se deslizó directo al suelo, su respiracion se volvió profunda, dos dedos de cada mano acariciaban su cienes mientras serraba los ojos con fuerza.

Luna le dijo que ella puede viajar entre sueños, con algo de suerte, Spike o cualquiera de las chicas perdidas estarían dormidos.

Su boca temblaba por la fuerza con la que intentaba entrar a algún sueño pero… ¿Cómo se supone que eso funciona?

* * *

 **Afuera**

Sombra y Applejack caminaban por un callejón, en sus cabezas, Soarin, quien apenas y le había dirigido un par de palabras, por dentro se lamentaba mucho el estar acompañándolos a ellos y no a Rainbow quien seguramente tendría un tema de conversación de su interés.

-no me sigas mas- dijo AJ de muy mal humor.

-enserio eres simpática- Sombra mostró su vos mas sarcástica.

-¿Por qué no vas a molestar a Rainbow?

-es complicado.

-pues yo no sé si lo piensas pero la verdad es que no me caes nada bien.

-¡oigan! ¡creo que hay fuego al norte de aquí! ¡seguramente no es nada pero voy a revisar!

-¡esta bien!- respondio AJ, el pegaso se fue volando.

Antes de que la yegua se diera cuenta, la mascara de Sombra y su sombrero ya se encontraba en su mano y en la otra una botella con agua que era bebida por fluttershy con el fin de recuperar su verdadera vos.

AJ sintió un poco de alivio al verla, pero su cara solo se demostraba acomplejada.

-veo que ustedes no son amigos.

-lo siento fluttershy, es solo que… no me encuentro bien.

-lo sé- la chica camina un poco y cuando esta junto a AJ –yo tampoco.

Las dos caminaron, buscando en lugares donde posiblemente se podrían esconder dos yeguas asustadas.

-¿es la razón por la que ya no hablas con Rainbow?

Fluttershy se muestra muy incómoda- no.

Applejack se acercó a un bote de basura para abrir la tapa y ver dentro- vacío- dejó caer la tapa de muy mal humor.

Quería gritar el nombre de su hermana para ver si la escuchaba, pero en una zona como esa era peligroso hacer mucho ruido.

-¿estas molesta con Twilight?

Applejack le mira, toma un trozo de tubería que se encontraba junto al basurero para estar lista por si aparece algún infectado- no importa que me mientan siempre y que cada vez me den menos razones para confiar, siempre seré yo a quien ven como villana.

Un metro mas adelante, la típica puerta trasera del establecimiento de comida, AJ entró con un zombi en la vista, golpe en la mandíbula, pierde el equilibrio y está a punto de caer, lo patea y cae para luego darle una furiosa golpiza con la tubería.

AJ desquitó su enojo con el cadáver, fluttershy no quería ni entrar, el solo escucharla de esa manera era suficiente razón para no ver que hacía, 3 minutos pasaron hasta que la chica de sombrero salió casada y con el pantalón manchado de sangre oscura.

-no estaban ahí.

-tal ves se fueron a un centro comercial.

-¡oigan!

Fluttershy rápidamente se pone el sombrero de Sombra, de esa manera un pegaso que viene desde el aire no le vería la cara.

-¿ahora qué pasa?

-me necesitan en el museo, ¿quieren seguir buscando o regresan?

-dile a Twilight que no volveré a el museo hasta que encuentre a mi hermana.

El pegaso se sintió tan cohibido que solo pudo alejarse volando.

Una ves fuera de la vista de AJ miro a fluttershy y ella le sonrió algo nerviosa.

-debes tener una buena razón para querer ocultar tu identidad.

La chica de cabello lacio y rosa da un ligero suspiro- solo... vi a alguien me ha hecho sufrir demasiado.

-¿está en el museo?

Fluttershy asiente con la cabeza

-y ¿quién es?

la pegaso amarilla dudó un momento, pero mas temprano que tarde confesó-… se llama Zephyr… es mi hermano.

El rostro de Applejack se transformó lentamente en la viva imagen de la sorpresa.

-prométeme que no dejaras que nadie sepa quién soy, enserio enserio enserio no quiero saber nada de él nunca mas.

-pero… ¿que? Siempre creí que eras hija única, en todos estos años nunca escuche nada sobre que tenías un hermano.

-¿tu hablas de la parte de tu familia que solo te ha traído dolor?

* * *

el gigantesco rascacielos se mostraba ante el resto de edificios que en su mayoría eran notoriamente mas pequeños que la quinta torre de las industrias Blue Blood donde se creaban desde cosméticos para la higiene personal, hasta costosos y excéntricos trajes.

Rainbow detrás de Spitfire quien subía rodeando el edificio en un espiral, la ex líder de los wonderbolts fue la primera en llegar a la aguja donde la estructura terminaba, se mantenía a pocos metros de lo mas alto sosteniéndose con una mano y sus dos cascos en la delgada línea que partía las nubes cuando "anochecía"

Cuando Rainbow la alcanzó se notaba agotada, el hombro que cargaba con su brazo metálico le ardía.

-te has vuelto mas lenta Dash.

-es este estúpido brazo, pesa demasiado- se excusó.

-entonces quítatelo.

-no quiere ver una mano con solo un dedo y un pulgar, créame.

Spitfire se deja caer en los balcones mas altos del edificio al igual que Rainbow.

-las heridas de guerra tienen que ser tratadas como trofeos.

A Rainbow ya comenzaba a preocuparle la actitud positiva de Spitfire, le sonreía he incluso juraría que es otra pony, una más despreocupada e incluso algo inocente.

-¿Qué tanto me ves Dash?

-¿desde cuando está aquí?

-… ¿que?

\- ¿Cómo sobrevivió?

Spitfire dio una mirada melancólica al vertiginoso paisaje, a la altura a la que estaban parecía que toda la ciudad se movía en contra del edificio.

-entonces tu estuviste ese día.

-… pero, usted me vió, era una practica de los Wonderbolts ¿Cómo puede ser que no lo recuerde?

-contusión craneal.

-¿es un chiste?

-en lo absoluto, dicen que duré dos meces en coma, pero yo no recuerdo mas de 6, 4 de ellos anteriores a la infección, sea lo que sea que pasara ese día, creo que ya no hay nadie que lo recuerde… excepto tu o eso parece.

* * *

En aquellos tiempos el palacio de Canterlot estaba lleno de ponys, y no era para menos, con la desaparición de la princesa Twilight las reuniones de consejo para toda Equestria se volvieron cosa de cada semana

En una cancha con el césped mas verde que pudieren imaginar, varios pegasos hacían estiramientos con el uniforma de los Wonderbolts puesto, entre todos, resaltaba Rainbow quien ese día no se veía del todo dispuesta a volar.

Volver con los Wonderbolts le seria de ayuda para tratar de superar la perdida de una de sus mas grandes amigas, o eso quería creer por que por lo visto la cosa no estaba funcionando.

Por lo general la burla de algunos miembros estaría presente hasta en los estiramientos pero todos eran cocientes del estado de la chica y mas que verlo como una consideración de su parte, Rainbow lo tomaba como una ofensa, es como si creyeran que es débil y se lo estuvieren escupiendo en la cara.

La chica levantó la mirada, el sol se alineaba lentamente con la torre central del palacio y se escondía detrás de la misma, todo estaría en orden de no ser por que… Celestia no tenia por que mover el sol a esa hora.

la chica se cubrió los ojos con su mano derecha, y entre la luz de la estrella se podía divisar a un par de alas agitándose.

Con forme mas se acercaba mas clara era la figura, una pegaso completamente agitada y dedil volando en su dirección, Spitfire aterrizo con dificultad cayendo al suelo por el impulso que llevaba.

Tan rápido como Rainbow pudo, llego hasta ella y le intentó levantar, mas ella se negó - ¡NO HAY TIEMPO! ¡TODOS TIENEN QUE IRSE AHORA!

-¡¿por qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

De la misma torre donde el sol se alineó, emergió un rayo oscuro lleno de relámpagos que se elevó hasta el espacio y dejó un enorme agujero en la torre, los escombros de el techo cónico llovieron sobre el palacio, los guardias corrían en un desfile de armaduras doradas.

Rainbow quería ir a ayudar a las princesas, pero fue Spitfire quien le tomó de la cola y la regresó a la tierra- ¡NO PUEDES HACER NADA!

Fue entonces cuando el rayo de oscuridad dejo de salir, Rainbow no podía entender en lo mas mínimo lo que ocurría, ahora podía a ver a ponis siucidandose, saltaban de donde podían e incluso podía jurar ver como se atacaban entre ellos.

Un empujón fue suficiente para tirarla y hacerle reaccionar, Spitfire la miraba con autoridad- ¡¿QUE NO ESCUCHASTE DASH?! ¡VETE!

-¡NECESITAN AYUDA!

-¡ENTONCES VE POR ELLA! ¡PRONTO! ¡BUSCA ESAS BARATIJAS QUE TU Y TUS AMIGAS SIEMPRE USAN Y TERMINA CON ESTO!

Era obvio a que se referia, los elementos de la armonía, Rainbow tenia que regresar a Ponyville, pero ¿funcionarían los elementos sin Twilight?

De inmediato se echó a volar, aquella torre, simplemente explotó como si le hubiesen pasado una gigantesco cuchilla por enmedio, la chica de cabello colorido dio el vistazo y admiro como a excepción de una de la torres era cortadas por un aura oscura que se expandía cual explosiona atómica.

De nuevo a volar, tan rápido como sus alas le permitían, la honda desquebrajo la superficie de la montaña y Rainbow Dash se alejó antes de que esa extraña magia la alcanzara.

* * *

-entonces ¿no recuerdas nada?

-nada.

Rainbow baja la mirada y mira la ciudad.

-te cuesta hablar de eso ¿no es así?

-siento que si me hubiese quedado nada de esto hubiere ocurrido.

-en eso tienes razón.

La tristeza se adueño de la pegaso azul, y tampoco era de sorprender pues era rara la ves en la que Spitfire servia de consuelo.

-esto seria mucho pero.

Rainbow paró una oreja- ¿a que te refieres?

-¿Qué podías hacer ahí? ¿matar a todos los cadáveres a golpes? Tal ves sientas que te menosprecio con lo que diré, pero no habría diferencia, no ese día.

-¿y en que sentido esto seria peor si yo muriera junto con todos los guardias?

Spitfire sonríe- bueno, ahora buscas darnos a todos una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo.

Rainbow solo desviaba la vista, pensando en que lugar podría estas Scootaloo.

-si quieres puedes tenerte lastima toda tu vida, pero sabemos que eso nunca resuelve nada.

-... bueno, ya sabe por que estoy aquí, ¿cual es su historia?

-nada fuera de lo común, eramos muchos en un principio, desperté en este mismo museo, el líder era muy joven, pero sorprendente mente capaz de mantener el lugar en orden... o almenos eso fueron en los primeros meces.

-¿que le pasó?

-se volvió... loco, asesinó a muchos de nosotros y puso a la mitad del grupo en nuestra contra... tuve que luchar contra el, lo mate y no me arrepiento por eso.

-fue la mejor decisión.

el silencio se adueño del momento.

-¿y... su nombre?

-Centinel, pero en el museo le decimos el Bastardo o el antiguo jefe.

-detesto a esos ponis, causando estragos como si no fuera difícil sobrevivir de por si.

-y esa chica Scootaloo ¿es tu novia?

-ya no me interesan las yeguas... y no vuelva a decir algo como eso, ella es como mi hermana menor.

-dime algo Dash ¿de verdad crees que siga con vida?

-es una chica muy fuerte, mas de lo que imagina.

-es bueno saber eso, en esta ciudad solo los fuertes viven, y los dediles, mas tarde intentan comernos.

Rainbow suspira, la sola idea de encontrarla transformada en una de esas cosas le ponía los pelos de punta.

-¿ya descansaste?

-si.

-entonces a seguir buscando.

* * *

Ya mas noche, el reducido grupo de búsqueda volvió, sombra se mantendría con la mascara puesta mientras estuvieren dentro del museo y Applejack se aseguraría de que Rainbow no metiera la pata reconociendo al corcel, estaban agotados, pasaron casi todo el día buscando y no encontraron absolutamente nada.

AJ no quería ni ver a Twilight y la cosa solo se pondría peor, sweetie Belle estaba recostada hablando con Rarity quien estaba sentada en la cama donde se encontraba su hermana menor.

Applejack abrió la puerta de un golpe, había ignorado las advertencias de todos pues por la rabia en sus ojos se deducía facilite que no terminaría de la mejor manera.

Las dos unicornios quedaron petrificadas al verla.

-¿Por qué nos siguieron?

-em… yo.

-tiene que haber una maldita buena razón para que se arriesgaran de esa manera, ¿Por qué nos siguieron?

-fue… un malentendido.

-¡MI HERMANA PUEDE ESTAR MUERTA POR ESE ESTUPIDO MALENTENDIDO!

-Applejack, solo cálmate- le rogó Rarity.

-¡ES QUE PIENSAN QUE ESTO ES UN MALDITO JUEGO! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA ELLA?! ¡DIMELO!

La unicornio entro en llanto, Twilight entró para tratar de tranquilizar las cosas, mas al tomar la mano de la yegua esta la empujo- ¡YA HAS HECHO SUFICIENTE! ¡DONDE ESTA MI HERMANA! – le gritaba, sweetie Belle no sabia que hacer, sus ojos se pusieron blancos y se desmayo.

-¿sweetie Belle? Rarity intentaba despertar a su hermana y cada ves estaba mas asustada- ¡SWEETIE BELLE!

Twilight le tomó el pulso y escuchó su corazón, Rarity giro su cabeza hacia Applejack y mientras apretaba los dientes y las lágrimas caían por sus ojos le dijo- ¿no te vasta con perder a la tuya?

El rostro de AJ era simplemente una hoja en blanco, sus expresiones se perdieron por completo, como autómata se giró y camino hacia la puerta, todo era lento para ella, los ponis que entraban a socorrer la evitaban como el río a las rocas.

al pasar junto a Rainbow, esta le discriminó- enserio que eres útil, idiota.

la yegua de sombrero no haría mas ese día, el querer encontrar a Apple Bloom no le daba el derecho de tratar a nadie de esa manera"Después de todo" "si soy una villana"

 **piollo ¿viste civil war?**

 **naaa, como crees XD dios mio**

 **¿pero por que lo haces? ¿donde quedaron las referencias a películas de nuestra infancia?**

 **siguen por ahi :v a mi no me vean yo solo creo y escribo la historia, déjame tu review si piensas que Button es una atascado ^^ y si no piensas eso, no importa, igual déjala.**


	12. Chapter 12 Código D

**otro capitulo mis hermanos y hermanas, ¡NO SE QUEDEN AHI!** **¡QUIERO MI REVIEW!**

 **-pero apenas lo voy a leer.**

 **¡DIJE REVIEW!**

 **MLP LODM PACIENTE 0**

 **Capitulo 12 Código D**

Spark no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro, la ventana a su derecha tenia marcas de manos enchamusacadas, si se asomaban se podría ver todo el recorrido que hacían esas horrendas criaturas so lo para tener la posibilidad de tener un trozo de alimento, dibujando con carbón una especie de cono invertido.

El potro fumaba un puro de una manera intensa, sus compañeros de supervivencia le veían con el típico miedo que uno mira a un neurótico, todos asustados y esperando a que comenzara a sermonearles con algo, porque si Spark fumaba, es porque algo lo tenía pensando demasiado y casi nunca eran cosas buenas.

El unicornio marrón se encargó de alejar el puro de su boca con su mano derecha, sopla el humo blanco el cual creó una esfera con cola de serpiente y esta se deformaba mientras continuaba su camino en el aire.

Mira seriamente a todos para luego hablarles en un tono calmado pero notoriamente conteniendo las ganas de lanzar a alguien por la ventana.

-saben, tenemos reglas ¿lo recuerdan?, no salir sin permiso, racionar el alimento – Spark suspira- evitar abrir las ventanas por la noche.

-la estúpida de Apple Bloom- murmuro Tiara dándole una mirada de odio a la chica quien solo podía quedarse callada y mirar al suelo con pena.

-no estamos aquí para buscar culpables- sentenció Spark visiblemente disgustado con Diamond Tiara- este incidente me ha hecho recapacitar y quiero recordarles que necesitamos orden aquí.

Los hermanos Flim se vieron el uno al otro con miedo.

-Flim y Flam, ya estuvo bueno de esas "noches felices" lo lamento pero el licor tiene que ser ingerido de manera más moderada, solo una copa por noche.

\- ¡¿QUE?!

\- ¡OHH VAMOS! ES LO UNICO QUE ME QUEDA.

Incluso Greek (el mecánico de color gris) se sintió muy ofendido con esto.

-sin quejas, siguiente tema, Babs, creo que no le explicaste a tu prima como se manejan las cosas por aquí.

-hasta que no me escuches, puedes hacer rollo tus peticiones y metértelas por el ano.

Diamond Tiara levantó la voz en un momento de prepotencia.

-no puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo aun haya ponis quienes solo entorpecen a los verdaderos supervivientes.

-Tiara, tu tampoco estas exenta- el rostro de la chica se arrugaba más conforme Spark continuaba- pasas demasiado tiempo arreglándote, gastas más agua que todos juntos y tú y Greek tendrán que buscar otro lugar para "darse cariño" por que ya me canse de escucharlos cuando paso por el taller.

Un montón de miradas llenas de negatividad y rencor se posaron en Apple Bloom, si ella no hubiera abierto la ventana la noche anterior Spark no estaría de ese humor tan asido.

-vuelvan a sus puestos de trabajo, y no tarden.

Cuando todos se alejaban renegando, Spark los hizo frenar-esperen, un momento.

Todos le miraron – tu no Apple Bloom, tengo que hablar contigo.

Dicho esto, el resto se alejó, Diamond tiara dijo sin reparos- si no la saca a patadas, yo lo hare.

Apple Bloom se acercó tímidamente al jefe, la cabeza y las orejas agachadas- ¿de qué quiere hablar señor Spark?

El potro le señalo con la palma extendida el pasillo donde quería que fueran- acompáñame.

Antes de lo esperado, llegaron a una oficina desordenada, el escritorio en medio de todo, detrás de él una repisa llena de figuras de madera y arriba de la misma, un plano plagado de notas con un plan para aumentar la eficacia del refugio, Apple Bloom no pudo evitar pensar en los días que exploraba Ponyville con sus amigas y hacían planos como ese en su pequeña casa club.

Spark se sentó en su escritorio y con su cuerno levitó una silla para que Apple Bloom se sentara frente a él.

La chica simplemente quería hacer lo posible por irse de ahí, pero ¿eso significaba abandonar a su prima? Ella estaba segura en este lugar pero difícilmente se volverían a ver, lo único que queda es escuchar y obedecer.

-creo que empezamos mal nuestra relación.

-ya le dije que no tengo por qué estar aquí, esto es secuestro.

Spark se queda callado, los pensamientos en su cabeza volaron de un lado al otro.

-tienes razón.

-¿entonces me dejara irme?

-¿en verdad quieres hacerlo?

-hay ponis que tengo que buscar.

El potro se echa un poco para atrás, sus dedos golpean uno a uno la mesa mientras analiza.

Al ver a la chica bastante incomoda gira la silla dándole la espalda.

-si de verdad quieres irte, adelante, pero te aseguro que no será una buena experiencia.

Apple Bloom se quedó completamente quieta, "ya me dejo ir"

La chica por alguna razón no hiso nada para apurar su partida, "Babs ¿Cómo me despido de ella?"

-¿necesitas algo más? – preguntó el potro sin girar su silla.

-es solo que… no sé que hacer.

Spark giró su silla, ahora en sus manos tenía la figura de un dragón de madera, la veía pero le ponía atención a Apple Bloom- ¿Qué es lo que te falta? ¿Comida? ¿un arma?

Apple Bloom no despegaba los ojos de la figura del dragón.

-¿te gustan los dragones?

Apple Bloom sale de su trance, en un ligero sonrojo contesta- no tiene idea.

-bueno, parece que tenemos algo en común- el potro pone la figurita en el escritorio para que Apple Bloom la contemple mejor.

-¿a qué se debe ese interés?

-nada en especial… solo – Apple Bloom sonríe ligeramente, el rubor en sus mejillas se hace más presente con su última frase- me recuerdan a alguien.

-a mí también me recuerdan a alguien.

-¿a,sí?

-si, a mí – Apple Bloom hace viscos por la respuesta.

-¿Por qué es eso?

-porque al igual que ellos puedo llegar a escupir fuego si estoy molesto, no literalmente claro, pero… en ocasiones siento que soy demasiado… destructivo.

-los dragones son más que máquinas de destrucción.

-eso nunca se sabe.

Algo en la mirada de Apple Bloom le hizo sospechar muchas cosas al unicornio- ¿puedo saber a quién te recuerdan? – preguntó solo para tratar de simpatizar más con ella.

-es… algo complicado.

-intenta hacerme entender.

La chica fija su mirada en el anillo de Spark- ¿estuvo casado?

El unicornio inclina una ceja y después de ver lo que Apple Bloom miraba entendió- ¿hablas de mi anillo? No, nunca estuve casado.

-oh… pero cree en el amor ¿verdad?

-… ahora entiendo a donde va todo esto, salías con alguien.

-aun lo hago.

-¿y dónde está el?

La pelirroja suspira- arriesgando su vida para proteger a la princesa.

En ese momento pareciere que Spark perdió todo interés en la conversación, so rostro expresó fastidio, como si le contaran la mentira más usada.

-no me cree ¿cierto?

-cambiemos de tema, ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?

-no mucho.

-¿e iras sola por un lugar tan peligroso como esta ciudad?

-tomare el riesgo.

El potro solo la mira desconcertado – valla, tu prima no mentía.

-¿Qué dijo?

-que eras la viva imagen de la terquedad.

Al finalizar la oración, lo único que se escuchaba eran los espectrales lamentos ocasionados por el viento pasando por los desgastados edificios.

Spark tomó la figura de madera y la colocó en su sitio-bueno-el potro se pone de pie- hora de desayunar.

-creo que mejor me voy ahora.

-no fue una pregunta.

De pronto algo afuera, un escándalo total, una multitud conglomerándose, Spark fijó la vista a una ventana y con discreción se asomó.

-carajo.

-¿por qué? ¿Qué pasa? – se le unió la chica y al ver por la ventana un terrible miedo la invadió- oh oh.

Justo frente al edificio, más de 30 perros diamante junto con algunas cabras se amontonaba alrededor de un autobús escolar oxidado, Apple Bloom pudo ver unas cuantas carbas y al autobús subió un lobo Antropomórfico de pelaje marrón y brazaletes dorados.

Esferoth, tomó un megáfono.

-BUENOS DÍAS PONIS- se escuchó por todo el edificio.

De pronto alguien más grande apareció, le arrebató el Megáfono al lobo y Gritó- ¡IRON WILL HA VUELTO!

Apple Bloom solo rogaba en voz baja- hay no, el no.

-¿lo conoces?

-ese maldito debería estar muerto.

El minotauro continuó con su discurso- ¡IRON WILL ESTABA PREPARANDOCE! ¡IRON WILL TIENE UN NUEVO EJERCITO! ¡IRON WILL QUIERE VENGANZA!

El ejercito de Perros y cabras hacían escandalo como modo de intimidación.

-¡IRON WILL LES ORDENA QUE ABRAN FUEgooo!

Esferoth le arrebató el megáfono antes de que pudiera terminar su oración.

-LO QUE MI AMIGO INTENTA DECIR, ES QUE LES DAREMOS UNA OPORTUNIDAD, PUEDEN TERMINAR CON ESTO DE FORMA PACIFICA ENTREGANDO A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE USTEDES, ESPECIALMENTE LA PRINCESA TWILIGHT SPARKLE.

Spark miró a AB algo molesto- ¡¿Por qué creen que la princesa esta aquí?!

-¡yo no sé! ¡no voy por ahí diciendo que busco a la princesa!

-TIENEN DOS MINUTOS- dijo el lobo, bajó el megáfono y miró al minotauro- ese es tu problema mi amigo, buscas intimidación pero solo consigues que noten lo desesperado que estás por triturarlos.

-Iron Will no ha venido a que le digan cómo hacer las cosas.

-Corre- le ordeno el corcel a la chica apuntando por el pasillo pegado a las ventanas, el regresó por su escopeta que escondía debajo de su escritorio.

Apple Bloom no le hizo caso y solo lo siguió- no voy a correr Spark, peleare si es necesario.

Spark carga el arma y la mira un poco sorprendido- necesitas un arma- le entrega su escopeta militar- es automática y tiene el gatillo más sensible de lo que parece, no la rayes, me la tienes que devolver.

-wow, espere ¿y usted que usara?

-el factor sorpresa, ahora, no los enfrentes, nos superan en número y solo a un completo idiota se le ocurrirá luchar contra ellos, busca al resto y diles que esto es un código D y no es un simulacro ¡ya, ya ya!

La chica corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían en busca del resto de supervivientes.

Spark respiro profundo tratando de tomar una actitud más calmada, con su mano acariciaba el anillo que nunca se quitaba, aquel plateado, saber que lo tenía puesto le daba cierta seguridad.

Spark abrió la ventana y se asomó.

-Diga.

Inmediatamente todas las armas apuntaron al potro.

El lobo levantó el megáfono- MIREN NADA MAS, PARECE QUE SI ESTAN EN CASA.

Debido a que difícilmente lo escucharan por lo lejos que están, Spark rodea su boca con sus manos creando una cuna y grita- NO TIENEN NADA QUE HACER AQUÍ.

-VE AL GRANO PONY, ¿COLABORAN?

-BUSCAN A ALGUIEN QUE MURIÓ HACE AÑOS, LO ÚNICO QUE TENEMOS SON GALLETAS VIEJAS Y COLCHONES CON PIOJOS.

-NO ENGAÑARAS A NADIE, TIENEN 10 SEGUNDOS-Esferoth se quita el megáfono y mira a Iron Will-ahora, te mostrare como es que nosotros iniciamos ¡FUEGO!

Con solo la palabra, Spark se agachó, la cantidad de balas que le pasaron por encima de su cabeza solo eran una advertencia.

Esferoth levantó el megáfono y ordenó- ARTILLERÍA PESADA.

El potro abrió los ojos, sus pupilas se contrajeron y su corazón latió con más fuerza que con la que lo estaba haciendo aun tomando en cuenta que intentaban dispararle

-¡ESTO SI LE GUSTA A IRON WILL! – al gigantesco toro le aventaron una bazuca la cual atrapó, sin más demora se hizo con la munición y la cargó.

No importa que intentaran dispararle, Spark se puso de pie y se echó a correr, apenas llegó a los tres metros de donde estaba y la ventana por la que se asomó estalló envuelta en fuego y escombros.

Spark se cubrió la nuca con ambas manos y agachó la cabeza con el fin de estar menos expuesto a un trozo cristal volando a gran velocidad.

Segunda carga- ¡FUEGO!

Impactó un piso debajo del potro, el suelo bajo sus pies cedió, y Spark calló sobre su hombro.

Abajo, el hombre no se rendiría, sin importar si estuviera lastimado o no, siguió corriendo, ahora en un pasillo que en lugar de pasar por la orilla de la estructura la atravesaba.

solo uno de ellos tenía el Angulo indicado para darle directamente, Iron Will levantó la bazuca ya cargada con el tercer carga, el potro en la mira, era algo excesivo usar una de esas para solo un objetivo, pero a Iron Will le gustaba hacer las cosas en grande.

El cohete salió con una gota echa de fuego impulsándolo, entró por el boquete que creo su antecesor y se hizo paso por el pasillo.

Grande es la suerte de Spark, pues el cohete pasó muy cerca de él, pero chocó contra el fin del pasillo, la pared se vino abajo y el potro solo se cubrió los ojos ya que al estar tan lejos apenas le llegarían pequeños fragmentos que le dañarían sus retinas de entrar en contacto con ellas.

El megáfono sonó una vez más- NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ MONTON PERROS SARNOSOS ¡A DENTRO!

* * *

Apple Bloom corría desesperada, escuchó todo el escándalo provocado por la cantidad de proyectiles que dispararon a diestra y siniestra en contra de los integrantes del grupo, fue hasta que giró en una esquina cuando tanto ella como Babs, Tiara y Greek gritaron y saltaron en un patético pero sobre todo cómico susto.

-¡AAAY! ¡Maldición! ¡TENIAS QUE SER TU!- renegó la Chica de cabello lavanda con blanco.

-¡Apple Bloom! ¡Gracias a Celestia! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

-¡hay un! … he, ¡es muy! ¡Ay demonios! – Apple Bloom luchaba por recordar las palabras del líder.

Diamond Tiara estaba cada vez más desesperada - ¡QUE! ¡QUE! ¡Aprende a hablar!

-¡CÓDIGO D! ¡ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO! ¡CÓDIGO D!

\- ¡CODIGO D! – gritó Diamond Tiara posiblemente para que Flim y Flam le escucharan.

Los ponys corrían en dirección al taller, la puerta que daba al taller estaba cerrada, no era una cualquiera, se requería jalar una cadena para levantar la pesada puerta metálica (algo muy parecido al portón).

-¡¿Qué es un código D?! – pregunto AB mientras Greek tiraba de la cadena.

-Desalojo- se escuchó una voz Profunda y tranquila, tras ellos, Spark se tomaba un hombro y lo acomodaba en su sitio- ¿Dónde están Flim y Flam?

Del lado contrario del pasillo donde llegaron, los dos Unicornios-AQUÍ ESTAMOS.

Y del lado por donde llegaron, el lobo, el Minotauro y un grupo de perros y cabras apareció.

-QUIETOS- dijo Esferoth con pura fuerza de pulmón- SI LOS QUISIERAMOS MUERTOS, YA LO ESTARIAN.

La cantidad de armas que les apuntaban eran suficientes para dejarles como Queso suizo, los agresores caminaban lentamente a los ponis, había una escapatoria, la puerta estaba abierta, pero la posibilidad de entrar todos sin alguna perdida era cada vez más pobre.

Apple Bloom, Babs y Greek eran los únicos que disponían de un arma de fuego y aun así, quien estaba frente a todos, era Spark.

-¡DICELO A QUIEN NO INTANTESTE VOLAR EN PEDASOS!

-QUIERO QUE BAJEN SUS ARMAS Y CAMINEN HACIA MI- les ordenó el lobo antropomórfico.

-NO LE HAGAN CASO- Dijo imponente el corcel marrón.

Los hermanos Flim y Flam sacaron sus rifles, pero para sorpresa de todos Flim apuntó directamente a la nuca de Spark y Flam a Diamond Tiara.

-¡QUE HACEN IDIOTAS! –

Spark se molestó mucho – hijos de perra.

-Lo lamentamos jefe, tratamos de ganarnos la vida-dijo Flim.

Esferoth se detiene y mira al unicornio con confusión - ¿disculpa?

-no usted jefe, nuestro antiguo jefe- adelantó Flam.

-bueno si lo piensas bien, Esferoth es nuestro jefe desde antes- dijo Flim.

-YA CALLENSE IDIOTAS- ordenó el lobo y después de una mirada rápida preguntó- ¿Dónde está la princesa?

-¿princesa? No tenemos a la princesa- dijo Flim.

-decíamos que teníamos una pista de donde está la princesa.

-¿Y ME HAN ECHO VENIR POR UNA PISTA ESTUPIDA?

-jeje, pero esa pista la podría conducir a la princesa.

-O USTEDES PAR DE IDIOTAS PODRIAN TRATAR DE LLEGAR HASTA ELLA, MESCLARSE CON EL RESTO DE PONIS Y LUEGO LLAMARME.

-Iron Will se siente decepcionado por la incompetencia de tus empleados.

-¡YA CALLATE!

El minotauro lo empuja con una pesuña contra la pared- ¿tratas de ordenarle a Iron Will que hacer?

-arruinas el plan.

-tu plan se arruino desde que empezaste a confiar en los ponis, Iron Will destruiría todo antes de tratar de hablar con ellos.

-y te derrotaron.

Flim y Flam se vieron el uno al otro, Flam comentó - ¿Qué demonios?

Un movimiento rápido, Spark se giró y empujo el rifle de Flim antes de que disparara, con su otra mano creó un puño y le pegó al otro hermano en una costilla, Diamond Tiara se agachó, el arma de Flam disparó y ella se tapó los odios

Rápidamente, Spark tomó a Flim del cuello apretándolo con sus antebrazos y para Flam le aguardaban un total de 3 armas de fuego apuntándole en la cabeza mientras su rifle era tomado por Tiara.

Cundo los agresores trataron de darse cuenta, ellos estaban entrando al taller.

Spark bajó la puerta y la aseguró con un candado colocado en la parte de abajo.

Todos subieron a la camioneta, Greek el piloto, Tiara el copiloto, Babs en medio y AB mantenía a los hermanos traidores a raya apuntándoles con la escopeta.

Cuando la puerta abrió y Spark se disponía a abordar, vio a Tiara como copiloto, la que se suponía que seria su posición - ¿enserio?

-no me bajare, ya estoy aquí.

La puerta comenzó a abollarse por unos contundentes golpes, el cuerno del Minotauro atrabezó el metal.

-IRON WILL ESTA EN CASA.

En cuento el cuerno fue retirado, Esferoth entró, tan rápido que apenas y lo percibieron, primer objetivo, la cabeza del grupo, si tenia que matar a alguien para que supieran quien era el verdadero jefe, lo aria sin pena.

De su par de brazaletes emergieron cuchillas doradas.

-¡GREEK ENSIENDE EL AUTO! – ordenó el corcel-¡NO! ¡QUE NADIE SE HACERQUE! ¡APPLE BLOOM, A LA CAMIONETA!

AB no dejaba de apuntar a Flim y Flam.

-HEY solo tú y yo- Spark retó a Esferoth, el lobo sonrió rio como un anciano al que le falta el aire.

-Los ponis como tú me dan risa, queriendo sacrificarse, como si eso cambiara ALGO.

Se impulsó con sus patas traseras, las cuchillas al frente apuntando al pechó del potro, Spark se relajó, su anilló tomo un brillo verde esmeralda y a la velocidad de la luz se deformó.

Para atrás, la cuchilla que se formaba en su manó rozó la mejilla del lobo y este no logró acertar a su objetivó cayendo a 2 metros de distancia e incorporándose de inmediato.

El anillo del potro ahora era una larga espada medieval la cual tomaba con una sola mano y mantenía con la punta paralela a Esferoth.

-buen trucó- añadió el lobo en un marcado tono burlesco- déjame enseñarte el mío.

Con ambas cuchillas se abalanzó sobre el, la espada se envolvió en un aura verde y Spark atacó.

Las tres afiladas armas chocaron, forcejeando para matarse, Esferoth no notó que con lo que luchaba era un simple espada que levitaba.

Cuando giró la cabeza, Spark serraba la puerta del auto y la espada se desvanecía para transformarse en un anillo que se aferraba al dedo del potro.

-¡ARRANCA!

El motor vibró, el acelerador se pisó con fuerza.

La puerta cedió, y tanto el minotauro como perros Diamante salieron, Iron will corría tras la camioneta, y los perros disparaban para intentar ponchar algún neumático, pero por no querer dañar al minotauro ninguna acertó.

El toro era rápido, pero nunca alcanzaría al vehículo rojo con escapes por los lados.

Debían de perderlos, las calles estaban repletas obstáculos por lo que evitar los vehículos descompuestos y llenos de vegetación y basura los retrasarían demasiado.

-¡¿tenías una espada y nunca se te ocurrió usarla antes?! – le recalcaba AB.

-no vi la necesidad.

-no desesperen- dijo Greek- tengo una idea.

De manera grosera dio un derrapan junto con el giro de 90° para entrar a un estacionamiento subterráneo.

Las luces se apagaron y Greek dejo la camioneta en completo alto.

-¿Qué haces? – dudó Babs.

-shh, te escucharán.

-esto es la peor idea que has tenido, solo a un idiota se le ocurriría entrar aquí.

-y es por eso que no nos buscarán aquí- dijo el Terrestre con una sonrisa de victoria.

Una estampida de gritos se escuchó en la oscuridad, Diamond Tiara no tuvo mejor idea que prender las luces y alumbrar a un zombi pegaso que corría como perro directo a ellos.

Tiara gritó como loca y el zombi saltó directo al parabrisas enrejado.

Greek le tapó la boca a su novia- shh, tengo todo bajo control.

Una explosión, y la luz que llegaba desde la entrada del estacionamiento desapareció, posiblemente Iron Will disparó un cohete para que la entrada se derrumbara y no dejarlos salir.

Y la cosa solo se ponía peor, delante de ellos, una estampida de pegasos infectados se abalanzaba contra el vehículo cual tsunami.

Todos a excepción de Spark gritaron de terror.

De reversa, Greek miraba para atrás e iba tan lento que los pegasos los alcanzarían con facilidad.

-¡VE MAS RAPIDO IDIOTA! –le ordenaba Tiara.

-¡NO PUEDO VER QUE HAY ATRAS!

-¡ENCIENDE LAS LUCES!

-NO LE PUSE LUCES TRACERAS.

\- ¡GREEK GRANDISIMO TARADO!

\- ¡CALLATE Y ENSIENDE EL FUEGO!

Diamond Tiara exploraba el montón de interruptores que tenía la camioneta, mil cosas pasaban, una sirena que apagó inmediatamente por que solo atraería más zombis, luces disco dentro del vehículo y diversas curiosidades- ¡MALDITO IDIOTA!

-¡DIJE EL FUEGO!

-¡NO SÉ CUAL ES EL ESTUPIDO FUEGO!

En cualquier momento, la camionera podría chocar y dejarlos en una situación de muerte segura, de pronto, un cover de la canción de los caza fantasmas en versión metal retumbo dentro de la camioneta.

-¡ME LLEVA LA VERGA!

Tiara encontró el interructor correcto, una llamarada roja salió de la hilera de escapes iluminando el camino trasero.

Suficiente espacio, aunque un par de zombis esperando, Greek logró dar un giro de 180° y seguir ese camino ahora con las luces delanteras.

-¡POR CELESTIA TIARA! ¡QUITA LA MUSICA!

La chica le levantó el dedo medio de su mano derecha y se quedó de brazos cruzados.

Al fin la salida, el sol les golpeó en la cara y para sorpresa de todos, no había nadie esperándolos.

Desde el techo una cuchilla larga y dorada estuvo a centímetros de dañar a Tiara, la chica se pegó a la ventana en un ensordecedor Chillido.

-¡HIJO DE PERRA! – Maldijo greek a los cuatro vientos - ¡MI CAMIONETA!

-EMPIESAN A COLMAR MI PACIENSIA PONIS.

La segunda cuchilla entró a punto de dañar a Greek - ¡YA PARA CABRON!

-ESTO SE PUDO EVITAR PONIS, PERO YA NO ME DEJAN OPCION.

La puerta opuesta a donde estaba el corcel se abrió y Apple Bloom le apuntó con la en dirección al intruso que tenían en el techo, lo único que la tenía unida a el vehículo era su prima que la sostenía de la cola.

-¡POR AQUÍ TARADO!

Un disparo, y por alguna razón, todos los fragmetos se fueron contra la cuchilla expuesta como si se tratara de un imán.

Apple Bloom abrió los ojos como plato y sus orejas bajaron cuando la atacó, se agachó y cortó el moño que estaba sobre su cabeza dejándola sin la una de las pocas cosas que le recordaban los días que nadie intentaba devorarla.

La cuchilla volvía a atravesar el techo, esta vez quedó entre Babs y Spark.

Esferoth miro al frente, un poste derribado creaba un espacio triangular donde pasaría la camioneta, la cuchilla volvió al brazalete y bajando de la camioneta rodó en el suelo por la velocidad con la que iba.

Al erguirse, el lobo admiro como los ponis escapaban, como se perdían entre las calles y escuchó al minotauro acercarse y arrojar la bazuca al suelo con ira.

-DEJASTE ESCAPAR A LOS PONIS.

El ejercito de perros se acercó esperando las ordenes de su jefe.

-no eran a quienes buscamos.

-ENTONCES IRON WILL DEVERIA VER A LOS RESPONSABLES DE ESTE ERROR.

De entre la multitud de canes, dos unicornios delgados fueron arrojados frente al minotauro y el lobo.

Levantándose y sacudiéndose, uno sus ropas y otro el bigote.

-¿tienen idea de lo que acaban de hacer?- les restregó el Esferoth.

Flam se quita su sobrero de feria y lo pone en su pecho con habas manos- disculpe caballero, los tendríamos a todos si no fuera porque alguien se puso a armar un escándalo con los explosivos.

-IRON WILL DEVERIA APLASTARTE.

Flim se interpuso entre el minotauro y su hermano- lo que mi hermano intentaba decir es que no todo está perdido- de su manga derecha sacó un moño rosado y cubierto de tierra- aún tenemos el plan B y ¿Cuál es el plan B hermano Flam?

-secuestro fingido hermano Flim.

-Iron Will pierde el tiempo con este par de payasos.

-a mí me interesa- añadió Esferoth-continúen.

Flim expone el moño como si fuera un objeto de gran valor- esta pieza de tela le pertenece a la hermanita de una de las acompañantes de la princesa.

-lo que tenemos que hacer es hacérsela llegar con la amenaza de no ver a su hermana y entonces las separamos de la princesa, una a una.

-mmm, interesante, solo tengo una duda –el lobo se toma de las manos detrás de la espalda- ¿Dónde están?

-ee… pues…

-alguno de sus sabuesos podría usar el moño para encontrar a la chica Apple y que sea un secuestro de verdad, incluso podrá brindarle servicios.

-tendré que decir que no, las prefiero con cuernos, los terrestres solo son buenos para trabajos pesados.

Entre la multitud estaban las pocas cabras que seguían a iron will, una le comentó a otra en voz baja- este tipo es un enfermo.

Rápidamente fue callada por un sabueso que le dio un empujón y al tener su atención le gruñó y miro como un carnoso hueso.

-IRON WILL ESTA ABURRIDO DE LOS PLANES, ATAQUEMOS AHORA.

-no, tengo una mejor idea, parece ser que subestimé a estos ponys, necesitamos algo más.

-¿algo más? – dudó Flim.

-ustedes dos, hagan su dichoso plan, yo me encargaré de un par de asuntos y Iron Will.

-¿qué? ¿Crees que le puedes dar órdenes a Iron Will? Iron Will no se dejará tratar como tapete.

-Malas noticias amigo, ya lo hiciste.

Iron Will enfureció, se dio la vueta y comenzó a caminar derecho.

-¿eso que veo es un berrinche?

-IRON WILL NO NECESITA A ESFEROTH, IRON WILL HARA TODO POR SU CUENTA.

-solo eres un niñote- al girarse Esferoth notó a las pocas cabras que quedaban temblando de miedo y siendo vistas por los perros, el lobo volvió a ver a Iron Will- ¿NO TE LLEVARAS A TUS DISIPULOS?

-¡IRON WILL TAMPOCO LOS NECESITA!

El panorama era terrible para los mamíferos de dos cuernos, tantas miradas de deseo y estómagos hambrientos.

-bueno muchachos pónganse cómodos, esta ciudad será nuestra dentro de poco y ahí daremos con la princesa-el lobo regresaba al edificio que habían desalojado hace poco, sería su refugio durante varias noches, cuando ya estaba a pocos metros del ejercito de perros se detuvo y no miró atrás- lo olvidaba, pueden almorzar.

Se pudo apreciar el ruidajero que ocasionaban los perros al luchar entre ellos por un trozo de carne y muy en el fondo, a la cabra gritando de agonía.

* * *

Kilómetros más adelante, el vehículo donde escaparon 5 ponys empezaba a detenerse, hilos de humo negro salían de las aberturas del capó, algo tronó en el interior de la camioneta y esta se detuvo.

Greek comenzó a darse lentos golpes contra la orilla del volante, un poco más abajo y pitaría atrayendo a algún zombi.

Los tripulantes se vieron preocupados, el silencio duró hasta que Spark rompió con el hielo.

-ee… Greek… se descompuso.

-¡AY NO ME DIGAS!

Abriendo la puerta con brusquedad se dispuso a salir, pero nunca se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, por lo que su escape fue frenado, lleno de rabia se quitó el cinturón como un demente y salió no solo viendo el humo, si no la cantidad de balas que tenían las puertas y por encima de las llantas.

Se tomó la cabeza queriendo arrancarse los cabellos y justo antes de dar su primer grito, Diamond Tiara serró la puerta del conductor y cruzada de brazos solo miró la ventana.

Los pasajeros podían ver a Greek saltando como un niño al que no le compraron su helado, gritaba como un demente pero ellos no podían escucharlo con claridad.

-y se supone que debemos guardar silencio- comentó Babs.

Apple Bloom respiró profundo y salió del vehículo para tranquilizarlo.

-¡2 PUTOS AÑOS DE TRABAJO A LA BASURA! ¡A LA MALDITA Y ASQUEROSA BASURA!

Apple Bloom se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención del terrestre de cabello negro con puntas rojas.

-haces demasiado escándalo, hay que ver el lado amable, todos estamos bien.

-¡¿dices que estamos bien?! ¡Dos de nuestros amigos resultaron ser unos infiltrados! ¡y peor aún! ¡katy está muerta! ¡y todo porque una estúpida niña no decidió serrar lo boca sobre una supuesta princesa!

La chica frunce el ceño, y comienza a caminar.

-¡ojalá y te coman los zombis!

Apple Bloom no miró atrás, levanto ambas manos mostrando su dedo medio.

En la camioneta Babs no podía entender la situación- ¿nos abandona?

-no- dijo Spark, nosotros iremos con ella- salió del vehículo y sacó una caja de tablones de madera para seguir a la chica- ¿Qué esperan? Andando.

Babs bajó y con ella venia la segunda caja.

Diamond Tiara fue la última en salir, se resignó a tener que rebajarse y seguir a la chica de paliacate verde.

Spark alcanzó a Apple Bloom- entonces, ¿seguirás buscando a la princesa Twilight?

-si no quieren créeme, no me sigan, esta es mi misión y solo yo debo terminarla.

-te acompañaremos, si ese loco Busca a la Princesa, significa que no estabas tan equivocada como imaginé.

-gracias… creo.

Babs los alcanza- bueno, parece que al final si decidiste hacerme caso Spark.

-sobrevivir es la prioridad, pero si podemos hacer algo mas que eso, adelante.

-Pensaba que era más gruñón Señor Spark – dijo Apple Bloom como un comentario divertido.

-por favor Apple Bloom, tu puedes llamarme Centinel.

 **el que le entendió le entendió :)**


	13. Chapter 13 memorias enfermas

**Saco este capitulo a escondidas, por que no se si el sabado pueda subir uno, pero bueno, esta este por si acaso, espero lo disfruten**

 **Piolloverdades mames; idiota, loco, sociopata pero con buenas intenciones.**

 **MLP LODM 2**

Applejack se sentía abrumada, esperaba impaciente fuera de la habitación donde Twilight y otros ponys atendían el extraño desmayo de Sweetie Belle, muchos ojos sobre ella, la quemaban, para todos el colapso nervioso de la unicornio solo tenía una culpable, la yegua que le metió la suficiente precio como para que se bloqueara, Applejack se levantó del suelo al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

Twilight Sparkle suspiró al no tener respuestas de que le pasaba, su mirada fue directa a AJ pero a diferencia del resto, Twilight la miraba con una compasión comparable con la de una madre comprensiva.

Applejack se retiro su sombrero y lo puso en su pecho-¿Cómo sigue?

-igual.

Applejack bajó la vista y se quedó completamente quieta.

-Twilight- le llamo Rarity quien trataba de no quebrarse- ¿Qué le pasará a mi hermana?

-bueno, tengo una teoría, si fuera cierta podría tratarla con facilidad o inclusive si hay suerte y repito, solo si hay suerte, ella sola se pondrá bien en poco tiempo.

-¿Cuál es esa teoría?- cuestión Rainbow de brazos cruzados y recargada en la pared.

-bueno, los ojos de Sweetie están desorientados, pero al ver sus pupilas con detenimiento noté que hay algo raro, son unos destellos parecidos a los que produce su cuerno… creo que, ella sola se colocó un hechizo.

-¿disculpa?- dijo Rarity con indignación- Sweetie Belle podrá actuar con poca delicadeza de vez en cuando, pero ella nunca se dañaría por cuenta propia.

-el hechizo que se provocó no tiene estos resultados, a menos que, se haga mal.

-¡eso es ridículo querida!

-Rarity, sé que una simple especulación no es suficiente, pero es lo único que tenemos, existen razones para creer que Sweetie Belle intentó borrarse la memoria.

-¿y por qué haría algo como eso?

-solo lo sabremos si ella nos lo dice.

-¿y si esperamos?- preguntó la unicornio suplicante.

-podemos descartar la teoría Rarity… pero eso solo nos deja donde mismo, y si fuera lo que digo y no hacemos nada pueden pasar dos cosas, su cuerpo rechazará la magia y ella recuperará sus recuerdos… pero si no rechaza la magia… bueno.

-deja el suspenso -interrumpió Rainbow.

-espero que estén listas para ver a una pony de 16 años con mente de recién nacida.

 **Capítulo 13 memorias enfermas.**

Scootaloo sentía una horripilante migraña, su cabeza le daba vueltas, solo se podía hacer suposiciones de donde se encontraba.

Los resortes del viejo colchón le eran incomodos a más no poder especialmente por su ala lastimada la cual estaba envuelta en unas vendas grises improvisadas con unas sábanas viejas.

La sola briza le molestaba y la poca luz que entraba en su oscuro rincón le era similar a que te apunten a los ojos con una lámpara recién despiertes.

De pronto una silueta, era grande, y su enorme cola se distinguía a la distancia como una mancha alargada, puntiaguda difuminada.

-¿papá?-pronuncio con dificultad y una voz muy áspera.

Una garra le tocaba le frente, tomando su temperatura.

-me duele la cabeza.

Para ella todo estaba intensificado, los pasos de su cuidador podían ser comparables a un terremoto, la gravedad la aplastaba contra la cama, apenas podía respirar por la presión.

-relájate Scoot, debes descansar.

Spike se giró para salir por la puerta, se detuvo al escuchar las suplicas de una niña.

-espera papá.

El dragón la miró, imaginando que deliraba, que estaba drogada o algo por el estilo, lo que le pasara no tenía que ver con temperatura.

-no te vallas, por favor… no de nuevo- la chica apenas y podía abrir los ojos, lagrimas se escapaban de sus parpados y su nariz se llenaba de fluidos.

Spike se arrimó con cautela, hincándose, posó su mano en la pieza y pronto la pequeña mano de la Pegaso (pequeña a comparación de la de Spike) le tomó uno de sus dedos, Scootaloo sintió que volvía a ser una pequeña niña, a la que las manos de su padre le parecen enormes.

Su respiración se aceleró, estaba entrando en un profundo llanto.

El dragón se preocupaba a cada segundo, la fuerza con la que Scoot apretaba su dedo era ridícula, insignificante, impotente.

-¿Por qué me abandonaste?

Spike pensó inmediatamente en la época cuando era un exiliado de Ponyville- Scootaloo… yo, jamás me iría si no fuera necesario.

-fue por mamá ¿no es así?

-… ¿mamá?

La chica se estaba poniendo histérica- ¿Cómo se supone que yo soy culpable de eso? ¡Era un bebe! ¡Yo no decidí nacer!

-scoot… cálmate, soy yo, Spike.

-…¿Spike?

-si, soy yo, mírame ¿de verdad me parezco a tu padre?

Scootaloo suelta su mano y con las pocas fuerzas que tiene se gira dándole la espalda para seguir sollozando.

El muchacho simplemente pensó que necesitaba su espacio y se alejó de la cama, fue por el pasillo del antes llamado hotel Rostzit, ya había revisado todo el hotel en busca de la pony rosada, pero no encontraba nada.

Pasaba por las habitaciones, olfateando, pero lo único que conseguía captar eran cuerpos que estaban putrefactos mucho antes de que llegaran.

Su aliento de fuego el cual apenas se veía como un brillo que salía de su boca, era lo único que alumbraba el camino, las nubes ya estaban en el cielo y el Hotel adquiera un aspecto tétrico.

¿Miedo? Ja, Spike ya no conoce el miedo como muchos lo ven, no le tiene miedo a la oscuridad, ni a los zombis, sus miedos vienen de más adentro, si por algo tenía miedo, es por todas las ponys que están en peligro.

Llegó a la azotea, aquel lugar donde él y Pinkie aparecieron, se sentó a la orilla de la misma, con las patas volando y el resto de él, viendo el paisaje nocturno, aquel oscuro y cuyas únicas luces visibles, eran las de los pocos incendios que eran provocados de manera accidental por la fauna del lugar.

Miró a aves volar muy cerca de él, a enredaderas consumir un par de edificios vecinos entre otras cosas.

Un suspiro, se sobaba la cara con su mano derecha, han sido días agotadores, por mejor olfato que tenga, la podredumbre de esta horrible ciudad dificultaba por mucho su olfato a distancia.

Entonces ¿Cómo olfateó a Scootaloo? Fue solo un instante, dudó mucho si ir a revisar pues la presencia de su amiga pegaso no tenía fundamentos validos en ese momento, sin embargo, el día después de la tormenta, se despidió de Pinkie y fue a buscar un buen rato, solo para cerciorarse de que estaba alucinando.

Con su cabeza recargada en los nudillos de su mano derecha, y el codo de la misma apoyado al borde de la caída, lo único que quería Spike en ese momento, era hablar con alguien, quien sea, pues lo que sentía no lo dejaría tranquilo.

De momento recordó, su aliento, su llama magia apareció un pergamino y una pluma, llegados directo del castillo, de una caja fuerte escondida bajo su cama.

"Twilight, soy yo, Spike" –no eso suena estúpido- Spike tachó las palabras y escribió más adelante.

"Tal vez te preguntes donde estoy" – pero… nah, eso es peor.

El dragón suspiro, era momento de mandar un mensaje y esta vez, se aseguraría de que las palabras salieran de su corazón.

"Twilight, ya no sé qué hacer, a mi cuidado tengo una Pegaso enferma, Scootaloo, ella, Sweetie belle y" Spike contiene el aliento al escribir el nombre de su pareja "Apple Bloom, las tres, no están en Ponyville"

Spike contiene sus ganas de gritar, estaba molesto y mucho, pero más que molesto se notaba… triste. El pergamino y la pluma ya no se tocaban, para el era muy difícil entender Por qué o como es que sus dos mejores amigas y su novia habían desobedecido por completo las indicaciones y se embarcaron en una ESTUPIDA misión.

"de verdad lo intento Twilight, estoy tratando de hacer lo correcto, pero, ellas son muy importantes para mí" –el dragón hace una pequeña pausa para continuar- "ella, Apple Bloom, es muy importante para mí. No insinúo que tu no lo seas, pero"

La pluma atravesó la tela del pergamino, Spike lo tomó de donde seguía enrollado y lo levantó para comprobar que aquella MALDITA pluma, seguía bien enterrada en su nota.

De sus pulmones el aire entraba y salía con vigor, tomó el pergamino con ambas manos y lo desgarro con brutalidad para luego arrojar los trazos al vacío.

"¡SERAN IDIOTAS ESAS TRES!" el dragón creo un puño y golpeó el suelo junto donde estaba sentado.

Spike se tomaba la cabeza por la frustración, lo que comenzó como fuertes caricias a sus espigas se transformaron en arañazos a toda su cabeza.

Cansado de contenerse se levantó y caminó decidido a la puerta que lo conducía a las escaleras.

Ni lo pensó, tomó la perilla y arranco la puerta de sus bisagras, la arrojó al suelo con ira, la pisó, estaba hecho un animal, destrozó la pieza.

No conforme goleó los ladrillos en los que las bisagras de la puerta estaban sujetas, todo lo que veía a su alrededor era aplastado, molido, despedazado incluso, reducido a cenizas.

Spike gritó en un intento de deshacerse de la ira que le invadía, pero más que un grito, más que algo que saliera de alguien que ha tenido un mal día, lo que brotó de su boca fue el rugido más salvaje y aterrador que los supervivientes de la ciudad pudieran haber escuchado.

* * *

A millas de distancia, el rugido de Spike llegó como un espeluznante y desgarrador lamento.

En un tercer piso de un complejo de mercadeo, 5 ponis rodeaban una fogata para calentar sus fríos cuerpos, todos miraron a la misma dirección cuando la bestia anunció su llegada.

-WOW ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó asombrada Babs seed.

-suena como si alguien estuviera teniendo una buena noche- agregó Greek a lo que Diamond Tiara le arrojó una galleta salada en el ojo.

-OUCH, OYE.

-¿si sierras la puta boca?

-ya vasta ustedes dos- impuso Centinel Spark.

-pero viejo, ella empezó.

La mirada penetrante de Centinel era suficiente para que Greek se quedara callado.

Un silencio sepulcral y nada más que el fuego de la fogata para ver, un par de gruñidos de pony zombi de fondo, y aunque están relativamente protegidos, era visible el miedo en los rostros de algunos de los ponys.

Apple Bloom no quería hablar, después de todo, sabe que es el perder un hogar de un momento a otro.

-oye- le llamó su prima con una vos amable- no te pongas triste, no es la primera vez que nos tenemos que mudar de improvisto.

-y esta vez no perdimos a muchos, la verdad es un alivio habernos desecho de ese par de traidores- dijo Diamond Tiara.

A decir verdad, la sorpresa que AB expresaba en ese momento hizo que Tiara se molestara.

-¿Por qué me miras así? Te ves muy estúpida.

-Tiara… ¿intentaste hacerme sentir mejor?

-…- DT se sonroja, su boca describe un pequeño guion medio y sus pupilas se contraen- no… ¡ya deja de mirarme!

Babs Seed bostezó de una manera tan grosera que el mismo Diascor se sentiría ofendido, estiró los brazos y el derecho termino en la cintura del unicornio de cabello negro con mechones amarillos- y bien Centinel, ¿Qué harás esta noche?

-¿perdón? – le miró entre extrañado y molesto.

Babs se veía muy relajada-nooo, nada. Solo imaginé que tu y yo podríamos conocernos mejor.

-suéltame.- ordenó.

-Ay que malhumorado-dijo la chica mientras le quitaba las manos de encima-… ¿alguien tiene sueño?

El silenció fue la respuesta, nadie quería dormir y eso no era una novedad, el exterior era razón suficiente para no querer pegar los ojos.

Babs suspiró y se levantó- creo que iré a explorar este sitio.

-lleva un arma- le ordeno Centinel Spark- y un acompañante.

-¿Tiara?

-ya tuve suficiente acción por hoy, muchas gracias- dijo algo sarcástica pero sin el afán de ofender.

-¿Apple Bloom?

-claro, de todas formas me estaba aburriendo de estar sentada.

* * *

La tención crecía conforme el tiempo avanzaba, Rarity todavía no tomaba una decisión y para el resto, no había más que esperar.

-yo digo que lo hagas- opinó Rainbow Dash.

Twilight miró a la yegua de sombrero- ¿Applejack?

AJ inclinó su sombrero para cubrirse los ojos- le preguntas a la pony equivocada.

Siguiente pony a la cual preguntarle- ¿Pinkie?

-la abuela Pie tenía la receta para la mejor sopa curativa, la hacía con sabia de roble el corazón de un bambú y creo que algo de cacao, eso fue lo que curó a Maud del resfriado lunar purpura cuando solo tenía 3 años.

-bueno, eso no contesta mi pregunta, la tomaré cono un "tal vez" ¿Qué hay de ti Flutte…?

Applejack comenzó a toser como histérica llamando la atención de todos- disculpen.

-¿Qué ahí de ti Sombra?

-no la medicaría sin estar seguro de lo que tiene.

Twilight mira a la hermana mayor de la chica- Rarity, tu eres quien tiene le última palabra.

Rarity tardó más de 3 minutos en poder abrir la boca para responder, si bien aún no estaba segura de su respuesta sabía que el tiempo era oro, y su decisión tenía que saberse – hazlo- musito viendo a su hermana.

Twilight inhaló profundo, guio sus manos hasta el vientre de Sweetie Belle, muy lento y con algo de temor, se quedo quieta un momento, serró los ojos y dejo salir el aire.

Su cuerdo adquirió brillo, y como hilos que se desplazaban con gracia y lentitud, la magia se fue hasta sus manos las cuales se movían con delicadeza.

La magia de la alicornio iluminaba la habitación, todos miraban con curiosidad, pues esto no era como los hechizos que se solían hacer, este eran introducido despacio, con gentileza para no afectar a la unicornio ya dañada.

Ahora los hilos de magia se ondulaban en dirección a la frente de Sweetie Belle y se fusionaban fácilmente con su ser, dejando como único rastro manchas violetas fosforescentes en su frente, manchas que después de que todo el hechizo entrara, desparecieron.

Twilight dejó de crear magia y esperó el resultado de sus acciones.

Los parpados de Sweetie Belle se abrieron con cansancio, cual bella durmiente lo primero que vio fue a su salvador.

La alicornio pasó su palma frente a la chica, sus ojos ignoraron aquella prueba y se concentraron en los ojos de la princesa.

Sweetie Belle recordó esa sensación, la misma que tubo en ese sueño, el sueño que la hizo tomar la decisión de salir del pueblo para buscar a su hermana, la unicornio habló.

-eras… tu.

¿Función? ¿Twilight estaba en lo correcto? ¿o solo está delirando?

Las palabras de Sweetie Belle no tenían sentido para la gran mayoría de los ponys que ahí se encontraban.

-si Sweetie, fui yo.

Los labios de la unicornio temblaban-pero… ¿por qué?

Twilight suspiró-me gustaría poder controlarlo, pero… no sé cuándo estoy… en verdad lo siento Sweetie Belle- Twilight mira a todas y cada una de sus amigas- en verdad no siento chicas.

Rainbow era la más confundida de todas, pues no era para nada consiente de cómo llegó Sweetie Belle al museo, el tema del sueño profético era completamente desconocido para la pegaso.

-saben, si se tienen que enojar por esto que no sea con Sweetie Belle, o Scootaloo o Apple Bloom, la única responsable de aquí soy yo- afirmó llevando su mano derecha a su pecho y luego la bajó para seguir.

-se me otorgó un poder que desconocía y las consecuencias de mi ignorancia, son estas, yo entre por error al sueño de Sweetie Belle y esto las trajo a esta ciudad.

AJ bajó la mirada, lo único visible era su boca la cual expresaba un profundo mal estar.

Pinkie abrazó a Rainbow para consolarla y ella le miró con algo de molestia pues en ningún momento dejo salir una sola expresión de preocupación, pero la pony rosada sabía que Rainbow se esforzaría porque creyeran que no era débil.

Sombra inclinó la cabeza a la derecha con los ojos sobre Twilight.

Rarity tomó la mano de su hermana y Sweetie Belle apretó la palma de la unicornio de cabello índigo.

La princesa continuó -creo que… mi error más grande fue tratar de ocultarlo, enserio creí que era lo correcto… pero eso solo me volvería una hipócrita, quiero que todas seamos amigas de nuevo y la amistad se basa en la confianza. Hagamos las cosas bien desde ahora, como un equipo, no más secretos, no más rencores, no de mi parte, dependerá de ustedes si me siguen en esta promesa o seguimos arruinándolo todo.

Todos callados, Sweetie Belle fue quien tuvo que romper el hielo- ¿eso significa que buscaremos a Scoot y Apple Bloom?

Twilight sonríe- claro que sí.

-es todo lo que quería oír- dijo Rainbow.

-¡ABRAZO GRUPAL! – gritó Pinkie saltando sobre Twilight, Rarity fue la segunda en unirse, sombra empujó a Rainbow por lo que Pinkie la unió por la fuerza.

Faltaban dos, una mirada suplicante por parte de la pony de cabello rosa fue suficiente para que en un suspiro contestara- ya que.

La última, Applejack, todos la miraban como el bicho raro de la fiesta.

-Applejack- le llamo dulcemente la princesa.

-sabes Twilight, ese discurso fue muy lindo y todo pero… en realidad… creo que ya no merezco pertenecer a este grupo.

-ya no digas tonterías- Twilight la levitó y la metió a la bola donde todas la envolvieron, Sweetie Belle veía todo con ternura y sin que nadie se lo esperara, una oleada de aplausos sonó, dando por finalizada la obra.

Estaban rodeadas de los supervivientes del museo, todos aplaudían, Rainbow se sorojó cuando notó a Spitfire viéndola bien aferrada a sus migas, se separó de la bola y dio unos pasos a la derecha- jeje, estas chicas pueden ser demasiado melosas.

-lo noté, encajas bien con ellas Dash.

Todas se separaron, Rainbow se puso roja como tomate hasta que para distraer la atención de Spitfire se giró- ey, Twilight, creo que no hemos podido hablar de algo importante.

-¿a,sí? ¿Qué puede ser?

-es Spitfire.

-ya nos conocíamos- dijo la Pegaso de cabello anaranjado.

-nono no, sobre memorias, Spitfire se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y no recuerda muchas cosas.

-¿ah no?

-no, y pensé que ya que ayudaste a Sweetie Belle con sus memorias… tal vez podrías ayudarla con lo mismo.

-oh… claro, eso hare.

-creo que no entiendes lo importante que es el que recupere sus recuerdos, Spitfire estuvo presente el día… ese en el que todo se echó a perder, y estoy segura de que vio más que yo de lo sucedido y eso significa… - dejo silencio para que Twilight terminara.

-que puede que sepa… ¡el paciente 0! ¡Rainbow! ¡Eres una genio!

-¿Lo soy?... ¡quiero decir! Claro que lo soy.

-un momento- interrumpió Spitfire- ¿el paciente 0? Dash dice que había muchos zombis ese día, no creo que diferencie cual era el Paciente 0.

-tal vez no, pero toda información es valiosa ¿nos ayudas?

-en efecto, pero ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-busquemos un lugar más tranquilo ¿quieren?

* * *

Las estanterías vacías eran iluminadas por la lámpara que Babs seed tenía en su mano, en su cinturón su arma y detrás de ella, la chica pelirroja.

Lo único vivo en ese lugar eran ellas, y las ratas que corrían para esconderse de la luz de la linterna.

-sabes Apple Bloom, estoy sorprendida.

-¿por sobrevivir a ese ataque?

-no, Spark te dijo su primer nombre al segundo día de conocerlo ¿tienes idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que alguien le llamó Centinel? Enserio debes agradarle.

-es un alivio, si me van a seguir es mejor que sea sin tantas peleas.

-no te preocupes por eso, la más enfadosa es Tiara pero con el tiempo aprendes a quererla… aunque a veces no lo parezca.

Las láminas en su cabeza eran golpeadas, una mirada rápida, un pequeño susto, pero al final nada grave, posiblemente una paloma que puso su nido en alguna parte del techo.

-oye Apple Bloom ¿recuerdas las historias de fantasmas que contábamos en las reuniones familiares?

-no me digas que te da miedo la oscuridad.

-¿miedo yo? Pff, el miedo debería tenerme miedo-bromeó.

3 segundos de silencio, la chica pecosa se atrevió a decirle algo que intentaba decir desde hace unos minutos- prima.

-¿Qué pasa?

-no tienes por qué frenarte con Centinel.

-¿ahora de que estas hablando?

-que no me molestare si intentas hacer algo con él, adelante, no me interpondré en tu camino.

-¿acaso te golpeaste muy duro en la cabeza o algo así? Yo tengo pareja y aunque sea el fin del mundo le seré fiel a mi pareja.

-… o, es verdad, lo había olvidado.

Apple Bloom encuentra entre las estanterías un palo de escoba con un cuchillo amarrado, un arma casera dejada por alguien hace ya mucho tiempo, la tomó y sacudió las telarañas en la misma, no era un hacha o una pistola, pero le serviría.

-y… ¿Cómo es ese potro afortunado?

Apple Bloom selló su boca, trago saliva y preguntó con algo de miedo - ¿puedes guardar un secreto?

-por supuesto, no tengo razones para divulgar nada.

-la cosa es que… no es un potro.

-¿a no? mmm, bueno, era de esperarse.

-¡¿queee?! – se sorprendió.

-mi madre me decía que tu lado de la familia siempre fue raro, no sé si sabes a que me refiero.

-¿hablas de mi hermana y sus gustos?

-sí, pero no te preocupes, hace mucho que acepte que hay ponys que son… diferentes. Déjame adivinar ¿es Scootaloo?

-babs, no soy lesbiana.

-… creo que estoy confundida.

-tarde o temprano te ibas a enterar, así que lo diré, ¿recuerdas al bebe dragón que siempre acompañaba a la princesa Twilight?

-¿el pequeño y morado?

-es violeta-corrigió.

-aja si, déjame ver si entendí ¿estas saliendo con él bebe dragón de la princesa?

La chica pelirroja se sonroja y frota su brazo mirando a otra parte, al volver los ojos a su prima una pequeña sonrisa de culpa se formó en su rostro-pero ya no es un bebe.

-prima, tú me estas tomando el pelo.

-y… en verdad lo amo.

-para, es… wow, ahora si superaste a tu hermana, ¿Qué le ves de atractivo a un dragón?

-pues… es tierno y servicial y… a decir verdad no es nada feo aun teniendo escamas.

La chica de cabello fresa suspira en señal de rendición -está bien, me convenciste, cuéntame más.

-tiene un sonrisa brillante…

-continua.

-y se ve muy lindo cuando se sonroja y, no sé cómo explicarlo pero, cuando estoy a su lado y me mira… todo es más… especial.

-¿especial he?

Apple Bloom asiente con la cabeza toda apenada pero feliz de solo pensar en su amado dragón.

-bueno, no soy nadie para juzgar, y si tienes una relación perfecta y feliz ¿Qué más da si tenga escamas? Me alegro por ti. Especialmente porque ahora no tengo que competir con nadie- dijo en tono de chiste.

-jeje, bueno y ahora que sabes la verdad, me gustaría pedirte un consejo porque creo que tú eres más experimentada.

-por Celestia, esa fue la manera más linda en la que alguien me ah llamado zorra.

-¡¿qué?!- AB se asustó por el malentendido- ¡No! yo no diría algo como eso… a menos que te metas con mi Spike.

-jajajaja, tranquila, es todo tuyo.

-bueno… la cosa es que, hay momentos en los que él y… yo, bueno, nuestra relación no es tan perfecta.

-ninguna relación lo es ¿pero por qué lo dices?

-él no quiere intimar.- contestó rápida y cortante.

Los segundos en los que Babs estuvo callada fueron una auténtica locura para Apple Bloom, esa sensación de ser vista en silencio, de ser juzgada de las peores maneras, su prima le apunto con la linterna.

-no te muevas.

Babs la tomó de los hombros y la puso derecha, le levanto el mentón y dio unos pasos para atrás para mirarla y analizarla con detalle-mmm, pues no veo cual es el problema contigo.

-¿eso qué significa?

-que tal vez a tu dragón le hace falta algo de… energía, ya sabes, no se pone derecho el soldado.

-mmm, no, estoy segura de que no es eso.

\- entonces creo que los dragones se fijan en otro tipo de atributos, porque si le das la oportunidad a un potro, no dudara ni un segundo.

-… ¿gracias?

-de nada- termino con una sonrisa.

Bab seed apunto con su linterna, ¡sorpresa! Una estantería que no estaba del todo vacía, camino en dirección a el objeto en cuestión – deberías dejar de preocuparte por tu belleza- la chica pecosa toma un sombrero blanco con una franja verde y se lo pone a su prima- listo, mucho mejor.

Apple Bloom se quita el sombrero y lo mira- ¿dices que esto me hace ver más linda?

-no, es solo que no me acostumbro a verte sin nada en la cabeza.

* * *

.Algo cansado, triste, Spike caminaba de regreso a la habitación donde dejó a Scootaloo, su garras completamente sucias, llenas de tierra y escombros, su respiración, demasiado tranquila, se asomó con algo de culpa, debió de tratar de no explotar, dejar descansar a su amiga enferma.

-¿hola?

Scootaloo no lo miró, estaba sentada en la cama, con la cabeza agachada, viendo con detenimiento el arma del perro diamante, curioseando.

-¿ya estas mejor?

\- ¿tu estas mejor? – le contestó algo molesta.

-perdón…

El dragón estaba muy apenado, se arrimó a la chica y con una garra tocó su frente, Scootaloo le alejo la mano con la suya- ¡no me toques!

-solo verifico… ¿Qué te pasa?

-nada, solo déjame y vete a romper cosas, es lo que haces mejor.

El rencor en la voz de la pegaso era lo más notable del momento, Spike giro los ojos con fastidio, estaba tentado a contestar "¿y lo mejor que tú haces es aparecer cuando manos se necesita?" pero se quedó callado, no quería volver a actuar como un demente.

-¿Cómo está tu ala?

-adolorida, me duele con solo intentar moverla.

-no tienes ningún hueso roto, pero tus tendones no están del todo bien, si te esfuerzas demasiado te romperás alguno.

-bueno, es la última ves que intento luchar contra una tormenta.

-espera ¿estuvieron en la tormenta?

-así fue como perdí a las chicas, tratábamos de seguirlos porque Sweetie Belle tubo un mal sueño, creíamos que estaban en peligro.

Spike se sienta en el suelo, tallándose un ojo y algo frustrado- esto es una maldita pesadilla.

-lo es, pero más le vale a esas dos seguir vivas, porque cuando las encuentre yo…-Scootaloo suspira- quiero pensar que lo que vi fue una pesadilla.

-¿ahora de que estas hablando?

-nada- insistió con vos pesada.

-es que no entiendo por qué estás tan molesta.

-intenta sonreír después de que tus amigas intentaron borrarte la memoria.

 **Este capítulo fue echo para que vean que a pesar de que algunos personajes han estado ausentes, piollo no los olvida, piollo tiene todo planeado y este pequeño repaso a donde están todos y cada uno de ellos es mi punto de partida, tómenlo como una especie de "segunda temporada" no quiero causar hipe, pero la verdad es aquí cuando empiezo a barajear lo que más eh esperado de esta historia, los momentos que más ansió mostrarles, termino este capítulo con una pregunta que solo yo puedo responder.**

 **¿Cuál será la primera bomba en explotar?**


	14. Chapter 14 plumas y escamas

**MLP LODM PACIENTE 0**

 **quería darme un descanso de todo este mundillo, pero no puedo, me gusta demasiado, lo deje un día y al siguiente ya quería volver, pero bueno, la escuela me quita algo de tiempo por lo que los capítulos ya no se subirán cada sábado si no cuando pueda, cuando los valla terminando, pero ya saben que les pido, REVIEW QUE NO LES CUESTA NADA solo si quieren claro, recuden que piolo los ama y hace esto con cariño, bechitos ^^**

 **Capítulo 14 plumas y escamas.**

Adolorida, pero no incapacitada. Preocupado, pero no desesperado. El dúo poco convencional compuesto por una pegaso herida y el imponente dragón, caminaban por aquel puente desgastado por donde se había pasado anteriormente acompañada por sus amigas y un lobo de bosque.

El viento movía su cabello magenta cual pastizal, sus cascos cubiertos de sus tenis negros de suela blanca, su cola se movía al son de sus pasos, su rostro mostraba un "T" inclinada; la cual era nada más y nada menos que su boca, sus ojos apuntaban a todos lados y sus cejas estaban inclinadas de forma paralela mostrando su preocupación.

De vez en cuando una mueca de dolor aparecía, una muestra de su ala maltratada, si no tenia cuidado, el choque de sus cascos contra el concreto causaría la vibración suficiente como para que su sistema nervioso le recordara el estado actual de su ala.

-oye Spike, creo que deberíamos regresar-sugirió un poco quejumbrosa por el dolor.

-callate Scoot, intento concentrarme- le sancionó el malhumorado dragón.

Su olfato, acumulaba lo máximo de su concentración en ese sentido, el que más le ayudaba siguiéndole muy de cerca su oído.

Su cola se ladeaba con el movimiento de sus pasos, sus espigas se ondulaban ligeramente con el viento, en sus ojos, determinación; para el solo había una cosa que hacer.

8 yeguas perdidas, 8 ponis para buscar independientemente de que tan importantes sean para él.

En su mochila, la enorme cantidad de gemas chocaban entre sí por las sacudidas que aparecían cuando Spike se giraba creyendo haber olido algo.

-¿Por qué no empezar por Ponyhattan?

-solo a un idiota se le ocurriría quedarse en ese nido de muerte.

-pues…- dejo un momento de silencio para tratar de ignorar el dolor de su ala- creo que Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle son lo suficientemente idiotas como para quedarse ahí.

-enserio, ya cállate- le ordenó enojado.

-son idiotas, no me callaré solo porque eso incluye a tu noviecita.

Scootaloo no se esforzaba por ocultarlo, el enojo que sentía hacia sus "amigas" solo tenía una razón de ser, un pony infectado poco común y dos "amigas" haciendo lo imposible para que aquel incidente no interrumpiera sus ABSURDOS planes de ir hasta donde estaban las verdaderas heroínas, de creerse importantes, de pensar que podían hacer alguna diferencia para bien.

Spike suspira rendido y sin voltear o dejar de caminar dice- está bien ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

-Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle intentaron borrarme la memoria.

-¿y que te hace pensar eso?

-por qué Sweetie me noqueó o eso intentó, porque yo escuchaba todo y recuerdo bien como se ponían de acuerdo para borrarme la memoria.

-¿y por qué te borraron la memoria?

-para que no interfiriera en sus planes de seguirlos.

-está bien Scootaloo, lo que dices no tiene mucho sentido.

A la pegaso se le formó una cruz en la frente de lo molesta que estaba -serás hijo de… Twilight… vete a la mierda Spike.

Los dos callaron en lo que quedaba del puente, el cielo era azul, el mar, demasiado obscuro, siguieron por la carretera, en silencio, Spike paraba de vez en cuando para olfatear un poco y luego seguir.

"Esto es grandioso, viajar por toda Equestria a pie es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado" – pensaba con sarcasmo.

"¿Qué le pasa a él? ¿Pretende que lo siga aun con esta venda? ¡Hola tarado! ¡Estoy herida!"

-escucho lo que murmuras Scoot.

-¡pues qué bueno! – le contesto fastidiada- usa ese buen oído para escuchar esto, ERES UN IDIOTA.

-no desquites tu furia conmigo.

-¿entonces con quién? ¿Con los objetos que rompías anoche?

-funciona mejor de lo que imaginas.

El dragón paró y olfateó pero a diferencia de las demás ocasiones sus orejas se levantaron un poco.

-miren nada más, la falsa alarma número 546. – dijo recargando sus nudillos derechos en su cintura.

Spike puso su garra índice frente a sus labios y chitó- shh, hay alguien cerca.

-¿y quiénes son? – preguntó ya más tranquila.

-no lo sé pero creo que detecto otra cosa… - ahora el dragón miró a un punto fijo, como hipnotizado, Scootaloo lo veía a él luego al punto donde miraba, pasando unos árboles.

La pegaso se fastidió, se puso frente a él y estirándose para alcanzar su punto de visión pasó su mano frente a los ojos de Spike para hacerlo reaccionar

De pronto, se movió bruscamente, hacia la chica pero sin dejar de ver aquel punto en los árboles, Scootaloo gritó al sentir que el dragón la arrollaría, pero este la tomó con sus manos y se la llevó volando en dirección a el punto donde tenía tanto interés.

De 10 metros de altura, los sauces emergían conforme se alejaban del mar.

Después de un poco más de 200 kilómetros, Spike aterrizó en una rama, a 7 metros por encima del suelo aproximadamente, dejó a la Pegaso a un lado suyo pues sabía que la chica era de buen equilibrio.

Scootaloo intentaba sobarse su ala, pues con el susto la movió instintivamente, otra razón para estar molesta con Spike.

Al mirar a donde Spike miraba, se podía observar a dos potros gemelos de piel Beige y camello Rojo viláceo con líneas blanca.

Uno de ellos trataba de encender una motoneta oxidada, Flim estaba sudoroso de tanto tratar de hacer que el aparato funcionara. Por su parte Flam, tomaba sol en una roca cubierta musgo, su bigote se movía con la brisa y se notaba tan relajado que su hermano terminó por rendirse y echarle en cara su vagancia.

-ayúdame un poco, estoy haciéndolo todo yo.

-vas bien hermano, no te interrumpiré.

-escúchame bien patán, si ese maníaco nos encuentra seremos comida para perros.

Flam levanta los hombros despreocupado- podemos persuadirlo una vez más, será fácil.

-¿Por qué teníamos que llamarlo? En ese sitio teníamos todo, comida, agua y amigos.

Flam levantó la cabeza para mostrar la cara de sorpresa que tenia - ¿Qué acabas de decir?

-que estábamos mucho mejor con ellos.

-eso no, mencionaste una palabra que solo se usa para trabajar.

-¿amigos?

-sabes que no necesitamos de esos, nos tenemos el uno al otro, míralo de esta manera- el unicornio pone sus manos frente a su rostro y dibuja en el cielo una línea imaginando un titulo de letras rimbombantes.

-Flim y Flam, contra el mundo.

-em… disculpen- interrumpió una vos femenina.

Los dos miraron a la Pegaso herida, los ojos de los dos brillaron al ver esa escena.

-¿en qué te podemos ayudar amiga? – preguntó Flim aparentando no estar cansado.

Flam se puso de mie y de un salto llego al suelo.

Los pensamientos de los hermanos volaron, una oportunidad como esta pocas veces se dan en estos tiempos, la chica podría ser fácilmente convencida de ir con ellos y tal vez aprovecharían para satisfacer ciertas necesidades que están de más mencionar.

-pues… no pido mucho, solo queremos…

Detrás de los unicornios aterrizó Spike a lo que Scootaloo continuó- un poco de información.

Flam miró atrás, fue subiendo los ojos hasta toparse con la cabeza del dragón a lo que atinó a decir- eres alto.

Pasos para atrás hicieron que Flam y su hermano chocaran las espaldas, estaban rodeados y se sentían amenazados.

-oigan, nosotros solo queremos irnos de aquí- dijo Flim amablemente.

-y nosotros no queremos hacerles nada malo- contestó Scootaloo.

Flam tragó saliva sin dejar de ver al dragón quien tenía una mirada asesina - ¿y tú amigo que intenciones tiene?

-Spike, no estas ayudando con eso.

-está bien niña- respondió Flam- ¿Qué quieres saber?

-buscamos a unas ponis, viajan con la princesa.

-¡¿PRINCESA?! – Exclamaron los dos al unísono, Flim se aclaró la voz- no tenemos idea de quienes hablan.

-¿Qué hay de dos chicas? Una unicornio, piel blanca, cabello rosa y purpura, se llama Sweetie Belle.

-lo siento amiga, no la hemos visto.

-¿y una terrestre pelirroja color amarillo? Usa paliacate y un moño casi siempre.

Flim y Flam la identificaron de inmediato, todas las piezas encajaban, buscaban a la princesa, hablaban de Apple Bloom y ese dragón debía ser el mismo que buscaba Esferoth, aquel que lucho puño a puño con el minotauro Iron Will.

Al ser unos estafadores expertos, apenas y se notaba un cambio en sus expresiones al saber con quienes trataban.

-no vimos a nadie así, creo que deberían buscar en otro lugar, dicen que en Ponyville es buena opción para buscar a alguien- declaró Flim.

Por su parte, su hermano estaba cada vez más nervioso, pues los ojos de Spike se centraban por completo en su mochila, ahí tenía el moño de la chica, el que "usarían para atraer a Applejack" pero los dos tenían otros planes, escapar, ahora mismo se sentía muy idiota por no haber tirado ese moño anteriormente.

Flam sonrió para distraer al dragón y a su vez Spike le sonrió pero con una malicia tremenda – dime algo, ¿Qué tienes en la mochila? – le interrogó el dragón algo amenazante.

-mi almuerzo…- contesto sin poder esconder su miedo.

Esto también llamó la atención de Scootaloo y Flim, la tensión se sentía en el aire, Spike dejó de sonreír lentamente y entrecerró los ojos mientras se molestaba más y más - ¿Qué es?

-son… zanahorias.

-ooh, zanahorias…

-sii, zanahorias y nada más que zanahorias, es a lo que nos dedicamos, cultivamos y vendemos zanahorias…, algo apretaba su garganta y le impidió continuar.

La mano del dragón lo tomó de cuello y le levantó aplastándolo contra la roca donde descansaba hace unos instantes.

-¡ESPERA! ¡CALMA! – intervino Flim al ver a su hermano entrando en pánico, con sus ojos llenándose de terror, se movía desesperadamente para tratar de liberarse.

-¡SPIKE PARA YA¡ -le gritaba Scootaloo pero el dragón ignoraba por completo esto, con sus otras garras cortó los arneses de la mochila del unicornio, y se la arrancó de un tirón sacudiéndola para dejar caer los objetos de la misma, tal y como lo dijo Flam, zanahorias, pero había más cosas, chatarra para comerciar en su mayoría, pero lo que más resaltaba era un moño rosado, el moño de Apple Bloom.

Scootaloo quedó noqueada un momento, más pronto tomó el arma que le robo a aquel perro diamante y apuntó contra Flim.

-¿Dónde está? – Preguntó Spike - ¿¡DONDE ESTÁ!?

-¡NO SABEMOS! ¡DEVIÓ SALIR DE PONYHATTAN! ¡O ya la capturó!

-¡¿Quién?!

-… no.

-¡QUEIN!

\- ¡no puedo decirlo!

Las garras del dragón lo apretaban con más fuerza, clavándoselas en la espalda superior, Flam aulló de dolor.

-¡Esferoth! – dijo Flim al no soportar más ver el sufrimiento de su hermano, pero al darce cuenta de lo que hizo le dio un tremendo escalofrió- es… Esferoth.

-¿y quién es ese?- preguntó Scootaloo.

-es maniaco, atrapa ponis y se los lleva a su palacio para convertirlos en esclavos.

Spike oprimió al unicornio aún más fuerte - ¿Dónde?

El unicornio lloraba, apenas y se le entendían las palabras –n…no.

De la nariz de Spike salió humo, su boca se iluminaba con la llegada del fuego que emergía de sus pulmones.

-¡al oeste de Equestria! ¡En los pinos del cielo!

Spike sopló su fuego a la cara del unicornio, sin importarle que le haya contestado, Scootaloo quedó paralizada al ver esto, su corazón latía con fuerza.

El unicornio se retorcía, gritaba, clemencia, ayuda, que se detuviera. Se cubrió totalmente de llamas verdes y Spike no se detenía, seguía descargando su ira contra él, lo presionaba con fuerza para mantenerlo inmóvil hasta que se dio cuenta que lo único que sostenía, era un cuerpo tieso y sin vida.

La pegaso le miraba, asustada, incrédula, de sus labios se escapó una frase titubéate- ¿co… cómo pudiste?

Siguiente victima, Spike visualizó el sitio donde anteriormente se encontraba Flim, ya no estaba, el dragón le dio una mirada de enfado a la pegaso por dejarlo escapar y se echó a correr tras él, en cuatro patas como todo un animal.

Scootaloo reaccionó y fue tras Spike.

-¡ALTOO!

El dragón lo alcanzó, se lanzó contra el y lo tomó de la cola, de un jalón, le hizo pasar por encima de él describiendo un arcó. Lo estampó contra el frondoso pastizal, en el suelo, como quería, levantó su puño para aplastarlo cuando.

-¡PLACA!

El dragón se detuvo, sin dejar de ver a flim, sin dejar de ver ese rostro lleno de horror eh impotencia, y por alguna extraña razón, disfrutaba de verla, de sentirse superior a esta basura.

Scootaloo miraba, su grito logró detenerlo pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-¡SE SUPONIA QUE ESTO NO ACABARIA ASI! ¡TIENES QUE PARAR SPIKE!

-¡ELLOS ME QUITARON A APPLE BLOOM! – declamó iracundo.

-¡NO! ¡NO ES VERDAD! ¡NOS DIJERON DONDE PODRIA ESTAR!

Era cierto, en ningún momento confesaron que ellos le hicieron algo, pero… su moño, tenía que tener sentido, fueron ellos y se están burlando de Spike.

-¡¿CREES QUE TWILIGHT QUERRIA ESTO SPIKE?! ¡QUE FUERAS SOLO OTRO MONSTRUO!

Fue esa palabra la que lo golpeó, Spike paso de furioso a desorientado, asustado, soltó al unicornio y se levantó.

Cruzó la línea, aquella que se prometió no volver a cruzar, matar a alguien que no estaba infectado.

Spike miró a Scootaloo, sus ojos mostraban preocupación y antes de que le chica pudiera decir algo, el dragón dio media vuelta y se fue volando.

-¡SPIKE! ¡ESPÉRAME!

* * *

Paso a paso, el ala de Scootaloo la mataba.

-¡SPIKE!-gritaba, apenas creyendo lo que acababa de ver, impotente ante tal acontecimiento pero la verdadera razón por la que la chica se encontraba tan alterada, era por el estado de su amigo.

"tenemos que hacer algo con la pequeña"

Scootaloo empezaba a volverse loca, de la nada se encontraba sola en su totalidad, la única muestra de vida se encontraba en los árboles y el frondoso pastizal - ¡VUELVE AHORA!

Gritar es peligroso, hacer ruido es un suicidio, pero a Scootaloo no le importaba, solo quería dejar de sentirse así, abrumada, olvidada, sola.

Pasó un tiempo hasta que las piernas de Scootaloo no daban para más, las nubes se acercaban y la cada vez más débil luz de sol era la evidencia.

"¿crees que Ponyville sea una buena idea?"

Scootaloo tropezó, de rodillas y palmas al suelo, jadeante, sudorosa.

"Scootaloo, te presento a Sweetie Belle, ella es tu compañera"

Con las manos llenas de tierra, las lágrimas de coraje e importancia aparecieron, sus dientes se apretaban y sus ojos hacían lo posible por contener lo que sentía.

"tenemos que alejarla de ese monstruo"

-¡NO PUEDES ABANDONARME IDIOTA!

Por fin la oscuridad la alcanzó, junto a las primeras gotas de lluvia, Scootaloo se empapaba, se exponía a la hipotermia, pero se sentía tan inútil, este mundo estaría mejor… sin ella.

"¡TU ME LA QUITASTEE!"

Dos pasos encharcados frente a ella, cansada, levantó la vista para ver aquella silueta ofreciéndole una mano para levantarla.

Scootaloo tomó su mano pero en lugar de levantarse se impulsó contra el dragón atrapándolo en un abrazó típico de una niña asustada.

Spike se quedó inmóvil, mientras la pegaso se aferraba a el de una manera que solo una pony lo había echo antes.

-¡no me abandones tú también!

Las manos de Spike sostuvieron su espalda, abrió sus alas y salió de las copas de los arboles un una escalofriante pero de cierto modo retorcido; romántica noche.

Debajo del puente a ponyhattan, un refugio algo expuesto pero un buen lugar para cubrirse de la lluvia.

Scootaloo se quitaba la venda, intentando mover su ala pero solo consiguió más dolor, se recargó en la pared que sirve como soporte al inicio del puente y miró la lluvia caer a unos metros a su izquierda.

Ni ella ni Spike dijeron una sola palabra en un tiempo, el dragón apenas y tenía el valor de mostrar su cara.

Scootaloo exprimía sus vendas dejando caer algo de agua, mirando a su amigo; el cual solo contemplaba sus gemas, sentado, sin comer, pero con cara de hambre como si tratara de autocastigarse.

-come- le sugirió suavemente.

Spike se asustó al escucharla, después de ver que solo trataba de ayudarlo se tapó el rostro con sus garras y se recostó de espalda, acomplejado, arrepentido.

-debe ser lindo… luchar por alguien al igual que lo haces tú.

-no bromees- le suplicó.

-lo digo enserio.

Spike se dio la vuelta mostrando su espalda – lo que hice no tiene justificación.

Scootaloo sacó el moño de Apple Bloom de su bolsillo, levantándose con incomodidad por su ala lastimada se arrimó a Spike y le dejó el moño frente a su cara para luego volver a su pared.

Spike agarró el moño, mirándolo con melancolía, se lo acercó a su nariz e inhaló con fuerza sintiendo el olor de aquella pony que lo hacía sentir mejor.

-viste… la parte que más detesto de mi… la que más trato de ocultar.

Scootaloo toma una piedra liza y le retira la tierra que tiene impregnada- no es tu culpa- arroja la piedra para intentar atinar al agua.

-es esta vida, se pone cada vez peor.

-scoot…

-¿si?

-¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-claro amigo.

-no le hables de esto a nadie, ya tengo suficientes problemas.

-mis labios están sellados Spike.

Al terminar esa oración el estómago de Scoot se hizo escuchar en un retumbo, la chica miró su vientre con pena, había perdido todas sus provisiones durante la tormenta, solo le quedaba aguantar el hambre.

-espera aquí- dijo Spike, para cuando Scoot le miró él ya se había salido del puente para echarse a volar en medio de la lluvia.

Scootaloo quiere descansar, se acomoda creando una "U" con su cuerpo, se toma las piernas con sus manos para conservar el calor, presiona su estómago para ignorar el hambre.

Cuando apenas cerraba los ojos, Spike regreso, un arbusto que fue arrancado de la tierra, fue puesto frente a la chica y ella lo miró con curiosidad e interés.

Spike se sentó frente a él y comenzó a despiojarlo sacando unas moras.

Scootaloo llegó con él y se sentó del otro lado del arbusto.

-provecho- dijo el dragón con educación.

La chica miró el arbusto como un regalo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y observó a su amigo agradecida mientras este olfateaba las moras que tenía en la mano con mirada sospechosa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-no estoy seguro de que estén muy maduras.

-no seas payaso- Scootaloo tomó una de las moras del arbusto y se la llevó a la boca.

Al masticarla, la lengua y mejillas se le secaron y un sabor concentrado se adueñó del interior de su boca, sus labios se comieron a sí mismos y sus ojos se abrieron demasiado con sorpresa.

Al notar que Spike la miraba ella hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír- está delicioso.

El dragón inclinó una ceja- ¿estas segura de eso?

-si ¿Por qué no pruebas una?

Hacerle caso a Scootaloo parecía buena idea, cosa de la cual Spike se arrepintió, el sabor concentrado de aquella agria frutilla lo dejó con una expresión de asco tan caricaturesca que hizo a Scootaloo reír descaradamente.

La risa de la chica duraría poco, pues la sombra de Spike pronto la cubrió al levantarse ante ella probablemente enfadado con lo que hizo.

-e…era una broma.

El dragón tomó la base del arbusto y comenzó a agitarlo con ímpetu dejando a todas las moras caer al suelo, arrojó el arbusto a otra parte y se recostó sobre el suelo inspeccionando una a una las frutillas.

-estoy seguro de que debe de haber una decente por aquí.

Scootaloo suspiró con alivio "valla que malinterpreté las cosas"

Spike olía las moras, separando las menos maduras y dejando solo las que considera buenas para Scootaloo y guardando el resto en un pequeño compartimiento de su mochila esperando que pronto maduraran.

Mientras el dragón seguía con su labor, a Scoot no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que empezar a divagar "él es demasiado considerado" "nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por mi" –eres muy lindo-pensó en vos alta.

-wow… gracias.

La chica se sorprendió, pues no era su plan decir es- es que… no puedo creer que puedas ser tan atento y amable después de todo lo que ha pasado. Muchos perdieron la bondad pero… tu.

-ya vasta Scoot, me sonrojas-dijo avergonzado.

-gracias… es… es lo que trato de decir.

-… gracias a ti… por ser parte de mi vida. Creo que sin ponis, yo solo sería un monstruo más.

Los colores se subieron al rostro de la chica y Spike lo notó a lo que ella se mostró molesta – deja de ser tan cursi.

-jeje ¿qué? Tú empezaste.

-pero yo no soy la cursi.

Scootaloo toma unas cuantas de las moras que Spike seleccionó como las mejores, el deleite fue grande para la pegaso, a diferencia de sus antecesoras estas eran dulces y con más jugo – mmm, tenías razón, había mejores.

Scootaloo bosteza estirando todo su cuerpo – entonces… creo que yo me voy a dormir.

-descansa.

Scootaloo se levanta- gracias, tú también – la chica caminó un par de metros, en donde descansaría sobre una pila de sabanas viejas y apestosas, es curioso, pero esto más que incomodarle parecía traerle recuerdos, se recostó bocarriba y con una mano en la frente, esperando que mañana todo saliera mejor.

* * *

Scootaloo se despertó en medio de la noche, la fogata había desaparecido o esa fue su primera impresión, ya que no existía luz ninguna.

Al girarse un poco su corazón se paralizó, pues demasiado cerca de ella unos ojos verdes brillantes la observaban, afilados e hipnotizastes, los ojos de un depredador. Spike estaba acostado junto a ella.

-¿Spike? – Susurró- ¿Qué pasa?

Los ojos desaparecieron un momento, cuando los parpados del dragón se serraron y abrieron casi enseguida, se notaba calmado pero solo la miraba, todo estaría bien ¿no es verdad?.

Scootaloo sintió a la garra de su amigo tomar su espalda, en lo que era el inicio de un abrazó ¡ALTO! Scootaloo puso sus manos contra Spike eh intentó alejarse pero el solo se detuvo, sus ojos no cambiaron en lo más mínimo por lo que se intuía que su expresión era la misma.

-¿q…que haces?

-Shhhh- la calló con suavidad, demasiada suavidad para Scootaloo, Spike empezaba a ser… tierno.

Pronto notó que ya la había tomado, la tenía muy cerca envolviéndola en su cuerpo, aquel cálido y extrañamente cómodo.

-¿tienes mucho frio? – preguntó el dragón, con aquel tono Tierno que le erizaba los cabellos a Scootaloo.

-solo… un poco.

"está bien, todo está bien" Scootaloo exhala calmándose "solo quiere que no tenga frio"

De pronto, la garra de Spike se encontraba acariciando el cabello de la chica, Scootaloo intentó separarse nuevamente pero esta vez mas desesperada - ¡está bien! ¡Ya fue suficiente!

No podía salir.

-¡suéltame Spike!

-¿por qué? ¿Acaso no tenías frio?

-¡es que lo que estás haciendo no lo puedo permitir!

-solo quiero que estés bien Scootaloo.

-¡estaré mejor si me sueltas! – le golpeó el pecho con ambas manos, un silencio fulminante apareció, la voz del dragón se volvió quebradiza.

-… tu… t, también me tienes miedo.

Scootaloo dejó de forcejear, esa frase le pareció simplemente triste, era verdad, le tenía miedo- te…tengo miedo de a dónde va esto.

-no tienes por qué temer Scootaloo- le dijo ahora con más suavidad que nunca y sumamente cerca, apenas a unos centímetros de su cara- no haré nada que no quieras.

Cada vez sus alientos chocaban con más intensidad, la chica se sentía culpable de no poner resistencia física, algo dentro de ella se rindió, no competiría con algo como eso, con esa fuerza única del dragón.

-…piensa en Apple Bloom…

Los segundos en los que Spike tardaba en preguntar eran aprovechados por la pegaso para admirar la tristeza en los ojos de su amigo.

-siempre pienso en ella…- Scootaloo sintió una de las garras de Spike acariciar su mejillas – está… muerta.

-¡que! ¡no! no digas eso, aun podemos buscarla.

-no Scoot, ella murió, Twilight murió, todas están muertas… y tu… también morirás… y entonces estaré solo.

El tono con el que hablaba hacia que Scootaloo se sintiera terrible, Spike ya se había rendido – no puedes darte por vencido, aún hay…

Desprevenido, asustada, sorprendida, Scootaloo no podía reaccionar al sentir algo que pocas beses había sentido, alguien le plantó un beso.

La pegaso tembló cuando al separase, esos ojos verdes volvieron a mostrarse-…Spike…

-Se ella- le susurró.

-…no… te entiendo…

-se cómo Apple Bloom- le suplicó al borde del llanto.

Ni la chica sabía lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento, esto es una traición, de las peores que puede hacer, ¿remplazar a su amiga y quedarse con su dragón? Debía estar chiflada, Spike estaba chiflado pero "quien puede culparlo, tiene el corazón roto"

Scootaloo sintió un escalofrió cuando la besó por segunda vez, Scootaloo lo abrazó, dejándose llevar y respondiéndole como podía ya que su experiencia era casi nula.

-seré quien quieras… si es lo que te hará sentir mejor.

* * *

La noche se pasó rápido, las nubes se alejaban y los ponyzombis se ocultaban en las sombras, mas, debajo del puente, una Pegaso se despertaba con una mueca de comodidad, aferrada a las sabanas sucias y viejas, cuando las miró una mueca de confusión apareció en su cara, algo andaba mal.

Levantó la mitad de su cuerpo y giró su cabeza a todas partes, Spike estaba del otro lado de la fogata dormido cual perro guardián.

A la chica le pareció adorable, le daban ganas de llegar y acostarse a su lado, de despertarlo de un beso en la mejilla y que lo primero que vea es a ella, pero, Apple Bloom.

"Va a matarme"

No era justo, la vida no es justa, no podía sentir cosas por Spike, ¡no de nuevo!

De nuevo, a Scootaloo le costaba aceptarlo, era verdad, no es la primera vez que le pasa esto, fue hace mucho tiempo, ella quería a Spike mas que a un amigo pero… Apple Bloom le confesó sus sentimientos asía el dragón.

Fue difícil al principio pero, olvidarlo y solo tenerlo como amigo era lo mejor, ¿Cuántas amistades fueron destruidas por un chico? Infinidades, no tenía que ser igual, negar sus sentimientos a si misma le ayudó, creía que esas emociones se habían perdido, pero la realidad era que Scootaloo estaba volviendo a sentirse atraída a Spike.

"¿el también siente cosas por mí?... o ¿solo quiere quitarse a Apple Bloom de su memoria?" la creía muerta, para él, Apple Bloom había muerto.

Esa duda no la dejaba pensar bien, estaba decidido, lo interrogaría.

Scootaloo se levantó y caminó en dirección al dormilón, hincándose frente a el, tocó su hombro a lo que Spike abrió los ojos viendo en todas direcciones, con ojeras, mas dormido que despierto, se tallaba el ojo derecho mientras intentaba orientarse.

-¿Scootaloo? – el dragón bostezo como un león- ¿está todo en orden?

-quería hablar…

-ay por Celestia ¡me quede dormido!- de pie, el dragón dejo a la chica, la ignoró o simplemente su cabeza estaba en otro lado- rápido Scoot, tenemos mucho que hacer.

-Spike, tengo que hablar contigo.

Spike se acomodó su mochila no sin antes tomar un par de gemas- que sea en el camino. Tengo un par de ideas de donde comenzar a buscar.

Scootaloo le miró con mala cara, se puso de pie y caminó para tomar su arma: la pistola tosca y rustica del perro diamante.

-¿desde cuando tienes un arma de fuego? – le interrogó el dragón.

Scootaloo se dio una palmada en la cara- tenías que ser un tarado- arrastró su palma pareciendo que quería quitarse el rostro- ¿podemos hablar ya?

-sisisi, solo antes dime ¿sabes dónde están que son los pinos del cielo?

-… no.

-yo tampoco, pero sea como sea tenemos que encontrarlos, si ahí un loco cazando a las chicas, tenemos que detenerlo, nos iremos al norte de Equestria, sube a mi espalda.

-alto, ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

-… ¿qué?

-¡estás loco! ¡Anoche estabas todo… y ahora resulta que tienes un plan!

-… tuve tiempo para pensarlo, lo que decían esos unicornios puede que sea verdad y… hay que echar un vistazo.

Scootaloo suspiró danto espacio a aclarar sus ideas- quiero saber ¿Qué pasó anoche?

Spike le miró confundido- pues… no mucho, te quedaste dormida y yo me quede haciendo guardia… menos mal que no vino nada- se soba la nuca avergonzado- enserio me hacía falta dormir, jeje.

-… ¿todo… fue un sueño?

-¿un… un sueño? ¿De qué hablas? ¿tú también viste a luna?

-no, em… solo olvídalo ¿quieres?

-¿ok? Bueno ¿nos vamos o que pasa?

-está bien Spike, andando.


	15. Chapter 15 medio tiempo

**Buenor, ¡es el momento de las!**

 **PIOLLO EXPLIACIONES (la sección donde defiendo mis metidas de pata)**

 **Hoy presentamos UN FLASBACK INESESARIAMENTE LARGO**

 **Hola mis amigos de mente enferma, como sobran vallase a la berenjena.**

 **:v**

 **Nah mentira.**

 **Como sabrán, yo soy piollo y tengo que decirles algo de suma importancia "piollo se pone de pie y comienza a caminar con las manos en la espalda"**

 **Estos últimos días he estado más ausente que nunca, escuela, tareas bla bla bla, y como la semana pasada no hubo señal alguna de mi existencia se los quiero compensar.**

 **Hoy les presento como premio por su paciencia, dos capítulos en el mimo día**

 **"una multitud de aplausos en la sala"**

 **Pero esa no es la única explicación mis amiguitos, verán, el primero de estos capítulos (osea el 15) se trata de nada mas y nada menos que un flashback para todo un capitulo, ubicado pocas semanas después de que nuestra tierna Apple Bloom fue a consolar a Spike como vimos en capítulos anteriores.**

 **¡PIOLLO! ¡ESTAS SOBRECARGANDO LA HISTORIA! ¡PIOLLO! ¡CONTINUA CON LO QUE YO QUIERO VER! ¡PIOLLO! ¡SON DEMASIADOS SHIPINGS! ¡PIOLLO! ¡DESATAME! ¡PIOLLO! ¡DEJA DE APUNTARME CON LA ESCOPETA! ¡PIOLLO! ¡NO MA…!**

 **"¡PA!"**

 **Ahora si, podemos continuar.**

 **MLP LODM PACIENTE 0**

 **Capítulo 15 medio tiempo**

Fuerte es la lluvia que golpea la ventana de la casa club Crusader, la casita de madera no estaba sola pues en su interior la luz de un televisor llenaba el lugar y 3 pequeñas niñas se escondían con cobija sobre un colchón inflable.

"¡OH CELESTIA, NOOOOO!" – gritaba sobreactuando el pony.

Apple Bloom metía su mano la cubeta llena de palomitas de maíz - ¿Por qué estamos viendo esto? – el puño lleno de palomitas fue a la boca de la niña apunto de ser adolecente y las comió como única manera de entretenimiento.

-creo que deberíamos quitar la película, ya me aburrió -dijo Sweetie Belle decaída.

A la derecha de la unicornio, una temblorosa pegaso se escondía bajo las sabanas-ss,ss, si, aburrida.

"DISPARA VALHEIDES"

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Apple Bloom alcanzó el control y apago la televisión dejando el cuarto a obscuras.

-¡Ay no! ¡AY NO! ¡BIENE POR MI!

El foco colgante en el techo de la casa se encendió, dejando al descubierto a la pegaso bien enredada en el cobertor y a sus amigas con cara de sorprendidas del otro lado de la casa.

-¿es una broma?- declamó Apple Bloom poniendo una mano en su cintura

-vamos Scootaloo, esa cosa estaba muy mal hecha.

-¡si!- afirmo la pelirroja.

-¡al demonio!- protestó efusiva la pegaso enderezándose un poco dentro de las sabanas mostrando solo un bulto parlante – esta pijamada es un desastre- el bulto parlante se recostó deprimido.

Apple Bloom llega y se sienta junto a aquel bulto para luego dejarse caer de espaldas con los brazos extendidos, su brazo derecho golpeó a Scootaloo en la cabeza.

-ouch- dijo cansada, ni por el golpe tenía ganas de hablar.

-lo siento.

-vamos chicas, esta lluvia no puede echar a perder nuestros planes, ¡tenemos toda una noche para aprovechar!

-¿y qué quieres hacer? – dudó la pelirroja.

Sweetie Belle miraba el techo esperando alguna idea, los truenos iluminaba fuera de la cabaña y la lluvia causaba un zumbido agradable.

-¿y si dormimos?

-¿Quién hace una pijamada solo para dormir?

-es que no lo sé ya, ¿desde cuándo las pijamadas dejaron de ser divertidas?

Los rostros de sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom eran de cansancio, no por el sueño si no por no encontrar nada que hacer en toda la noche, y esos batidos ricos en azúcar tampoco les ayudarían a pegar un ojo, había que buscar algún entretenimiento y rápido.

Apple Bloom miró a su amiga la pegaso, durmiendo, con los ojos serrados y medio rostro saliendo del cobertor "¿Cómo puede dormir tan rapido?".

-¿deberíamos despertarla?- dudó sweetie Belle.

-no, así no está llorando por tener miedo.

El ojo de Scootaloo se abrió para ver a Apple Bloom molesta- cállate.

Sweetie Belle tronó los dedos- ¡ya sé! Hagamos lo que siempre vemos en películas de pijamadas de chicas; pintarnos las uñas, hablar de moda y de chicos.

-mmm. No lo sé sweetie Belle ¿Por qué volvernos un estereotipo?

-yo empiezo- adelantó Scootaloo saliendo de la cobija y sentándose en posición de mariposa- creo que alguien de aquí siente cosas por el hermano de Apple Bloom.

-¡¿Big mac?!- Se asombró Apple Bloom- ¿Sweetie Belle?

-¿QUE? ¿De qué hablas Scootaloo? Él es como 20 años mayor que yo.

Un relámpago se vio demasiado cerca y la luz se fue todo para que 3 chicas se abrazaran ante en terror y gritaran – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

-¡ESTA OSCURO!

-¡PRENDAN LA LUZ!

La más calmada de las tres, Apple Bloom, fue quien trató de poner orden a la situación- ¡chicas! ¡Chicas! ¡Tienen que calmarse!

De pronto las tablas de las escaleras de la casa club eran pisadas, algo se acercaba corriendo.

Apple Bloom miró rápidamente a la puerta y esta se abrió de un golpe.

La chica no se dejaría intimidar, se puso de pie y corrió directo a esa silueta soltando un grito de guerra, su puño fue directo a la entrepierna del intruso y este se arqueo asía adelante sofocado.

Apple Bloom apretó su cabeza contra su antebrazo y costillas, se dejó caer de espaldas golpeando el cráneo del sujeto contra el suelo, la madera del marco de la puerta crujió cual lápiz al romperse.

Sweetie Belle iluminó la habitación con su cuerno y miro a Apple Bloom poniéndose de pie y mirando asustada a la "criatura del pantano"

El dragón comenzó a toser - ¿así nos llevamos ahora? – pronunció con una voz típica de un hombre sofocado.

-¡Spike!- lo llamó Sweetie Belle preocupada - ¡Apple Bloom cierra la puerta!

La terrestre obedeció, y Sweetie Belle ayudo a Spike a levantarse, cuando porfin quedo erguido la unicornio se sorprendió al notar que era más alto que ella por 4 cm, cosa que si mal no recordaba no era para nada eso.

Apple Bloom miró por encima del contorno de la puerta, una de las tablas estaba rota, probablemente de la cola de Spike que chocó contra el marco.

-alguien va a tener que reparar eso-dijo Sweetie Belle.

-¡un momento!- interrumpió Scootaloo poniéndose de pie y mirando a Spike como un intruso- ¿tú que haces aquí?

-pues…

-¡¿nos espiabas?!- adelantó la pegaso.

-¡nonono! – Spike levantaba las manos para protegerse.

Apple Bloom se sonrojó - ¿es…piabas?

-oigan chicas, enserio no me creerían capaz de hacer algo como eso ¿o sí?- dudó el chico algo preocupado.

Scootaloo entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Sweetie Belle con un tono amable.

-escuché a alguien gritar.

-¡¿desde la biblioteca?! – se asombró Apple Bloom.

-en realidad, estaba de paso.

Las tres chicas se miraron entre si incrédulas, Spike no había salido de la biblioteca desde que Twilight desapareció, la pregunta era ¿Qué cambio?

Las palabras de Apple Bloom quizás, pero eso no explicaba por qué había llegado hasta la casa club.

-¿eso significa que vienes a la pijamada? – dudó la tierna unicornio.

-¿pijamada?- Spike miro mejor el lugar, la tele, las palomitas, el colchón, se metió por error "probablemente solo estaban jugando" –oooooh- declamó avergonzado- interrumpí su fiesta jeje.

-¿entonces Apple Bloom no te lo dijo?- cuestionó sweetie Belle mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a AB con inconformidad.

-lo intenté, pero no me abría la puerta.

-un segundo- interrumpió Scootaloo- ¿iban a invitar a Spike y no me dijeron? ¡De haberlo sabido ahora mismo le tendría un regalo!

-niñas, niñas, no pienso quedarme. Me siento alagado pero… tengo, cosas que hacer.

-oh, ya veo- las manos de Scootaloo se posaron en su espalda a la par que caminaba en dirección al dragón- el problema es que no tienes opción; está lloviendo.

-un poco de agua no me asusta.

-¿y los truenos?

-ya superé eso.

-¿Qué hay de slenderpony?- interrumpió Apple Bloom con una sonrisa pícara.

Scootaloo giró su cabeza en dirección a la pelirroja mostrando un disgusto exagerado.

-les puedo contar la historia si Spike se queda.

-¡siiii!- dijo sweetie Belle emocionada y aplaudiendo corto- al fin algo divertido.

-en verdad tengo que irme.

La mano del dragón fue tomada por la de la chica de moño, la miró a los ojos y su rostro amable le hizo paralizar.

-anda Spike, solo esta vez.

-…esta…bien.

Apple Bloom sentó a todos en el colchón inflable, sacó unas velas y las puso rodeando el televisor, Sweetie Belle apagó su cuerno para dar un ambiente más tétrico, siendo la única fuente de luz aquellas velas semi derretidas color escarlata.

Por alguna razón Spike quedó en medio de la pegaso y la unicornio, Sweetie Belle le abrazaba su brazo entre risitas, ansiosa por lo que pudiera ocurrir.

-esto es muy bobo- declaró Scootaloo tratando de esconder inútilmente su temor.

La vos de Apple Bloom se escuchó detrás de ellos como un susurro- oh, scoty scoty scoty, a él no le importa que te parezca bobo.

-¿Quién es el?- preguntó la ansiosa unicornio.

-él es muchas cosas: es alto, es delegado, es blanco, es negro, y viene de un lugar muy misterioso.

-¿el closet de la abuela Smith? – bromeó la unicornio.

-aún más misterioso, tanto así que ni la princesa Celestia tiene idea de donde proviene, pero… eso no importa, después de todo es solo una leyenda ¿no? – la manera en la que narrable Apple Bloom era tan tétrica que hasta Spike sentía escalofríos aun teniendo en cuenta que era abrazado por dos ponys asustadas.

-¿saben cuál es su lugar favorito?

-em… no.

-el disfruta de los bosques obscuros, le gusta pasar desapercibido entre los árboles.

La vos de Apple Bloom se volvió un eco, difícilmente se sabría dónde estaba.

-no quiero recordarles donde estamos nosotros, entre los arboles, completamente solos.

Algo tomó por la espalda tanto a Sweetie Belle como Scootaloo, las dos gritaron, la unicornio más como algo divertido y emocionante, Scootaloo disfrutando muy poco del momento, ya se imaginaran el castigo que le toco al pobre Spike cuando las dos gritaron a pocos centímetros de sus oídos.

La luz volvió, Apple Bloom miró el foco sorprendida, volteó al interruptor y notó que este seguía tal y como lo había dejado- valla, eso fue muy oportuno-la chica giró la cabeza de manera tétrica en dirección a sus tres acompañantes, mirando por encima de su hombro de manera escalofriante- tal vez demasiado.

-no es gracioso- dijo Scootaloo algo molesta.

Sweetie Belle reía, emocionada por lo acontecido –hay que hacerlo otra vez.

La lluvia afuera se fue calmando transformándose en un insignificante chispeo, esto no fue importante para las chicas pero si para Spike, el podía irse, pero en realidad se estaba divirtiendo más de lo que esperaba, quizás un par de minutos mas no le harían daño a nadie.

-son tonterías- dijo Scootaloo- sacas esas cosas de internet, no engañas a nadie.

-no es cierto, me lo contó Apple Jack- mintió.

-Apple Jack es demasiado madura como para perder el tiempo con esas historias.

-por cierto- se metió Spike- ¿Dónde está Applejack? Dudo mucho que las dejara hacer una pijamada en una noche como esta en este lugar.

Scootaloo le mira con intriga -¿no te enteraste? Está en Canterlot para ayudar a…- a Scootaloo le cayó el cubo de palomitas en la cabeza impidiéndole continuar.

-¡oigan!- dijo desde adentro de la cubeta- ¡eso no era necesario!

Apple Bloom miró a Spike con una sonrisa falsa susurrando entre dientes- nofo frefentefe efel.

Scootaloo se quita la cubeta de la cabeza con ambas manos recordando un detalle importante, no hablar de la investigación para dar con el paradero de Twilight.

-cafasifi lofo ofolvifidofo.

Spike las mira con cara de pocos amigos cruzado de brazos – pufuefedofo efentefendeferlefes

El silencio se apoderó de la casa club, las tres niñas se miraban entre sí, incomodas.

-¿saben qué? Creo que será mejor que me valla, ahí libros que organizar.

-Spike, espera- le suplicó Apple Bloom- aún podemos jugar un poco más.

-lo siento pero tengo responsabilidades.

"Spike es un grosero" pensaba Scootaloo "pobrecito, sigue dolido" imaginó Sweetie Belle "¿ayudo más insistiéndole o dejándolo tranquilo?" dijo Apple Bloom para sus adentros "¿dejé las galletas en el horno? … ¿en qué estoy pensando? Está bien Spike, concéntrate, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar si te quedas?"

El dragón miraba a las chicas, primero Scootaloo "muy bien, luce molesta, quizás si le arruine la noche o siente que mi sola presencia es invasora" ahora Sweetie Belle "ay Celestia, es tan tierna, se preocupa… pero ¿por qué?" y por ultimo Apple Bloom "…"

La mente de Spike quedo en blanco, había algo en ella que era diferente, tal vez su mirada comprensiva, su actitud amistosa o solo por su olor a manzanas "… ¿estoy oliendo a mi amiga?... esto se está poniendo raro"

-¿alguien puede hablar ya? – preguntó Scootaloo ya más relajada.

-es solo que no quiero ser un estorbo ¿está bien? ustedes tres siempre han sido muy unidas y… no me gustaría hacer el mal trio… cuarteto… ¿me entendieron?

Las tres chicas se miraron entre si, sonriendo, tramando algo "esto no me está gustando" pensó Spike.

* * *

Tiempo más tarde, tenían a Spike sentado en una silla frente a una enorme mesa, se sentía en un juzgado, y la juez estaba a punto de dictarle sus pegados.

Sweetie Belle toma un pergamino y se aclara la garganta- ¡Spike el dragón! – Declamó- ¡tu, con todas las escamas de tu ser! ¡Prometes mantener la promesa "lo que pasa en la casa club, se queda en la casa club"! ¡a partir de ahora te dirigirás a nosotras como amigas, compinches… comadres!

-¡ahí por favor Sweetie Belle! – se quejó Scootaloo- ¿otra vez?

-lo escribí de nuevo, lo juro… pero creo que muy en el fondo si me gustaba el anterior y no pude evitar poner algunas cosas.

-en resumen- intervino Apple Bloom llegando por detrás de Spike y poniéndole una capa roja con un símbolo en medio- te nombramos miembro honorario crusader.

De pronto empezó a llover confeti, Scootaloo lo arrojaba por encima de la cabeza de Spike siendo la única que festejaba- ¡viva!

Ahora a esperar la reacción de Spike, las tres niñas se pusieron frente a él.

Scootaloo tomo su mandíbula con una mano y la movió mientras ella imitaba las voz de un hombre- oh Celestia, que feliz estoy, gracias chicas, son las mejores.

Otro momento de silencio, nadie sabía que hacer.

-oigan-les llamó Scootaloo-¿Quién lo apagó?

Apple Bloom se acercó a inspeccionarlo, con su dedo índice presiono su nariz cual botón- pup.

Spike tomó aquella capa que le colocaron, era inesperado, sus ojos volvieron a las chicas las cuales lucían impacientes- pues… gracias, pero… tendré que decir que no- se quitó la capa.

Apple Bloom soltó un "oh" bajando la Mirada y mostrándose triste.

Sweetie Belle hizo viscos al no entender que ocurrió.

Scootaloo dejó caer su mandíbula al ver al muchacho levantarse.

-¡QUEE!- gritó Sweetie Belle.

-no me malinterpreten, es solo que no me siento capaz de llevar… esta carga, enserio no quiero arruinar lo que tienen- le entrega la capa a Apple Bloom y ella le hace un puchero.

-está bien Spike, no tienes por qué juntarte con nosotras- Apple Bloom se dio media vuelta para dejar la capa sobre una mesa, Sweetie Belle la miraba triste y Scootaloo estaba molesta con Spike.

-oigan, nunca dije que no me agradaran.

Las tres niñas posan toda su atención en el dragón.

-el título crusader es algo que no quiero manchar, pero si necesitan algún libro o… solo hablar con alguien, pueden contar conmigo.

-¿de verdad?- preguntó Apple Bloom.

-es una promesa.

-entonces ¿puedes hacernos un favor ahora?

-claro.

-quédate a la pijamada.

-…mmm. Okey.

 **Fin ^u^**

 **-¿QUE? ¿eso es todo?**

 **Sep ouo**

 **-7_7**

 **… ¿qué? A bueno, ahora les digo, les tengo una pregunta ¿Qué genero es esta historia? .-.**

 **Es gracioso pero creí que sabía lo que hacía hasta que hace poco recordé que esto inició con el género comedia y (corríjanme si me equivoco) esto parece más un drama que una comedia, ahora, le pregunta es, si pudieran escoger el futuro del fic ¿Qué les o más a ustedes?**

 **A) Comedia (chistes y momentos wtf para los personajes)**

 **B) Drama (y cosas así bien sads y … se asi)**

 **C) Una fusión (teniendo las dos cosas pero todo a su momento)**

 **Las votaciones inician ya :B y no quiero que me digas "así como vas ahora" por qué no les voy a entender bien -_-**

 **Pero bueno, les dejo un detallito extra "escena post créditos a lo Marvel :P"**

Gira gira la flecha de dos cabezas sobre el tablero de plástico.

-mano derecha, color azul- dijo el dragón.

-jeje, con permiso- jugueteó Scootaloo pasando por abajo de Sweetie Belle para alcanzar la mancha de color azul.

Las tres chicas estaban enredadas entre si, el twister nunca terminaba bien pero eso no les impidió probar.

-¡jajajajajaja! ¡oye! ¡eso es trampa!- las plumas de la pegaso pasaban frotando las costillas de Sweetie Belle-¡date prisa Spike! ¡me están doliendo las piernas!

Scootaloo consigue darse media vuelta solo para fanfarronear viendo la cara sudorosa de Sweetie Belle- pero esto es muy fácil.

-pie derecho en color amarillo.

-okey, okey- decía entre jadeos de cansancio- ahí voy.

Un resbalón, sweetie Belle calló sobre Scootaloo y sus bocas se unieron accidentalmente, enseguida sweetie Belle apoyó sus manos en el suelo y se separó con rostro de miedo-no puede ser.

Scootaloo quedó con la boca abierta, una expresión de asco y algo de miedo, completamente muda.

Applebloom se levantó, después de todo ya había ganado, intercambió miradas con spike, miradas que eran incomodas pero se fueron transformando en risa.

Sweetie Belle se puso de pie y fue corriendo a buscar su cepillo de dientes- ¡nonononono!

Scootaloo abrazó sus piernas y comenzó a mecerse- mi primer beso, mi primer beso.

La unicornio se tallaba la boca con efusividad tratando de disculparse a la vez- peron, peron.

-¿peron? Jajajajaja- las carcajadas de Apple Bloom solo estresaba mas a Scootaloo.

-¿Por qué no me creen cuando les digo que no soy lesbiana?- lloró Scootaloo retorciéndose en el suelo.

-jajajaja, supérenlo chicas, no fue para tanto- les dijo spike.

-¡pero fue mi primer beso! ¡no es justo!


	16. Chapter 16 en la mente de

**MLP LODM PACIENTE 0**

La voz de Twilight retumbó como eco en una habitación obscura "¿qué es lo que ves?"

-veo… veo una luz- contesto Spitfire.

"¿una luz?" "parece dialogo de Pixar" – comentó la voz de Rainbow Dash.

"por favor guarda silencio, el trance esta funcionando" "escúchame Spitfire, camina hacia la luz y dinos que es lo que ves"

-es… es un día común.

"dinos si ves algo inusual"

-no veo nada fuera de lugar pero… creo que lo recuerdo.

 **Capítulo 16 en la mente de…**

Ha pasado un día desde que Spitfire aceptó someterse a un hechizo para recuperar su memora, hechizo que se tuvo que posponer por cuestiones ajenas a nuestras protagonistas, era de día, tres grupos de ponys salieron en una misión de búsqueda, pero ahí quienes se quedaron y siguieron con el "experimento"

-La investigación del paradero de la princesa Twilight era cada vez menos importante, se nos informó que posiblemente recibiríamos una visita a Canterlot.

"¿visita de quién?"

-de… Chrysalis, la reina de los changeling.

"sabia que esas cosas tenían algo que ver" intervino Rainbow Dash.

-no, ellos no nos atacaban, ellos querían ayuda… una infección extraña, y la única que podría saber que estaba pasando se encontraba en Canterlot… no, eso es lo que ellos creían, a quien buscaban nadie sabía dónde encontrarla, buscaban a la princesa Twilight.

Spitfire comenzó a narrar lo que veía conforme lo recordaba.

-El sol golpeaba la ventana, requerían mi presencia ante la corte para informarme sobre mí un problema en la sala real, una conmoción, estábamos siendo atacados.

"¿Qué los atacaba?" – preguntó Twilight.

-los mismos ponys.

Spitfire entró a la sala, la realeza forcejeaba contra guardias, familiares, ponys en general, se los comían vivos, la pegaso apenas podía entender que ocurría cuando alguien la embistió, un pegaso rabioso, lleno de sangre, gritaba como loco e intentaba morder a la líder de los wonderbolts.

Como un reflejo, Spitfire le empujo con sus cascos de una patada doble, la criatura chocó contra una mesa con mantel y copas de vino causando un desastre.

Debería quedarse a combatirlos, de no ser porque antes de lo esperado ya habían acabado con todos y estaba rodeada de zombis quienes la asechaban como depredadores.

Spitfire abrió sus alas y se fue volando para salir por un ventanal roto.

Desde el cielo podía ver a la horda avanzaba por los elegantes pasajes de Canterlot.

Algo llamó su atención, la torre principal emanaba un destello inusual, al pasar junto a ella pudo ver a la princesa luna tendida en el suelo, inmediatamente entró por la ventana rompiéndola para auxiliar a la princesa.

-¡princesa luna!

La majestuosa dama levantó una mano para que se detuviera y entre un toz seca le indicó- pronto, evacuen el palacio.

Detrás de la pegaso una risa de ultratumba sonó se dio media vuelta solo para ver a una mancha expandirse desde una esquina de la habitación creando tentáculosas formas que pintaron el lugar de negro, la sombra multidimensional la encerró levantándola en una prisión sin gravedad ni sensación, solo unos gigantescos y amarillentos ojos mirándola muy de cerca.

-¿quieres ver algo grandioso? – pronunció aquella escalofriante vos, aquella que no se podría diferenciar de que genero era, pues parecía una multitud de enfermos hablando al unísono.

 **linea**

En una sala un poco obscura Spifire empezó a gritar desesperada, se retorcía en la cama suplicando auxilio, Rainbow se subió en ella tomándola de los brazos para que se quedara quieta.

-¡¿QUE PASA?!- dudó.

Twilight dejó de hacer el hechizo, y así como el aura purpura de la princesa desaparecía fundiéndose con la piel de la pegaso, Spitfire dejaba de luchar hasta quedar en un estado casi vegetal.

Rainbow se quedó muda, en verdad parecía muerta, hasta que abriendo los ojos y mostrando un profundo terror, sus labios se movieron y a diferencia de sus ojos sus palabras no mostraban emoción alguna – cuando Equestria empiece a levantarse una vez mas poco tiempo nos quedará.

Tanto Twilight como Rainbow quedaron petrificadas pues la pegaso se quedó mirando al techo como un vegetal- Rai, creo que deberías darle espacio.

Rainbow Dash se quitó de encima para ponerse junto a Twilight, viendo a la pegaso, sintiéndose culpables por lo que pasó.

-¿Qué pudo salir mal? – le cuestionó Rainbow a la princesa.

-esperaba que no nos topáramos con un evento traumático, parece que es lo que encontramos.

Rainbow suspira-¿se pondrá bien?

-eso espero, este tipo de cosas pueden ser algo…

-¡HAAAAAAAAAA!

Spitfire embistió a Twilight tirándola en el suelo y estrujando su delicado cuello de princesa- ¡TODO ES TU CULPA MALDITA!

Antes de que Rainbow Dash pudiera hacer algo, el aura purpura de Twilight rodeo las manos y cascos de su agresora y le levitó hasta hacer que su cuerpo chocara contra el techo.

Twilight tomó aire mientras se tomaba la garganta, nunca nadie había intentado estrangularla con esa ira y energía, casi podía sentir los dedos de Spitfire clavándose en su piel segundos después de levitarla.

Spitfire se retorcía cual pony endemoniado, gritaba uno y otra vez - ¡TODOS ESTAN MUERTOS! ¡NOSOTROS ESTAMOS MUERTOS!

 **linea**

-¿entonces buscas redención?

-completa y absolutamente cierto- le contesto con acento campirano a la tímida pegaso amarilla – me aburrí de hacer cosas buenas que parezcan malas.

-entiendo, a veces me pasa lo mismo- comentó con total calma, una calma bastante inusual para la chica.

-eso no es verdad, tu eres la pony más correcta que conozco.

Fluttershy se sonrojó, mirando al cielo admiró la grandeza de los edificios y las aves volando libremente- ignorando que en este lugar hubo mucho dolor… es bastante lindo.

Applejack arqueó una ceja echando un vistazo al sitio- si tú lo dices.

-mejor nos detenemos a admirar el paisaje después, Generosidad puede estar en cualquier lado de la ciudad y entre más pronto lo encontremos mejor… y también a Apple Bloom.

Applejack se decae un poco- hasta tú tienes cuidado al decir su nombre.

-sé bien lo que es perder a un hermano.

-espera ¿eso es lo que creo que es? – AJ apuntó a un punto por encima de ellas, un agujero extraño en un ventanal de las oficinas de los policías de Ponyhattan.

Era del tamaño correcto para pensar en el elemento de la Generosidad cayendo de él cielo y atravesando los vidrios anteriormente fragmentados.

O podría ser cualquier otra cosa levantada por el huracán, pero uno nunca sabe, entraron, con tuberías en las manos para defenderse.

Los pasillos eran largos, los escritorios regados por todas partes en un punto vieron un unicornio infectado atrapado con unas esposas a un perchero pegado al suelo.

Inmediatamente AJ le destrozó su cuerno de un golpe para evitar que de un grito atrajera a los demás.

En una planta superior es donde se encontraba el ventanal y una enredadera que se extendía por un suelo que tenía desde vidrio hasta trozos de concreto.

Al llegar al frente al ventanal, se podía ver el recorrido que hizo aquel objeto por lo que entre sillas des soldadas vieron una piedra de tamaño considérale. Falsa alarma, el elemento de la Generosidad no se encontraba allí.

Fluttershy dejó su mochila en el suelo, para estirar los brazos, le dio la espalda a la roca para quedar frente a Applejack- por lómenos nos aseguramos.

Sus ojos quedaron congelados, la mirada de Applejack era más hipnotizaste de lo que imaginaba "¿Qué pasa?" "¿tengo algo en la cara? O ¿Por qué me mira así?"

-Fluttershy…

-…¿si?

-¿por qué de pronto siento que hay algo que no me estás diciendo?

La pegaso escucha unos pasos, son pesados y constantes pero a la vez lentos y contundentes.

Sus ojos dejaron de enfocar a su amiga y en su lugar vieron las escaleras donde una gran silueta se asomaba.

Fluutershy toma de la mano a Applejack y la jala con ella detrás de un escritorio con prisa, el sombrero de Applejack cae al suelo quedando en medio del lugar.

-¿Qué esta…? – una mano amarilla le tapa la boca- shhhh.

Por debajo del escritorio, las dos chicas miran y un par de pesuñas de minotauro se quedan quietas, Iron Will inspeccionaba el lugar, para las chicas fue muy extraño verlo sin su armadura.

El minotauro, terminó con la vista sobre un sombrero de yegua, un objeto que parecía totalmente fuera de lugar, una sonrisa se formó en su hocico y caminó hasta la prenda y la levantó verificando que a diferencia del resto del sitio no tenía humedad o tierra.

-alguien perdió su sombrero, Iron Will se lo devolverá- dijo como si estuviera hablando con alguien-no tengas miedo, Iron Will solo quiere charlar.

Fluttershy y Applejack se arrastraban entre los escombros y lockers tirados para escapar de la vista del minotauro, sus pisadas eran tan fuertes que podrían jurar que estaba justo sobre ellas.

Pronto llegaron a las escaleras, la salida estaba cerca pero antes de salir corriendo AJ miró una última vez al toro y se regresó escondiéndose en la orilla del marco de la puerta.

-Applejack ¿Qué haces? – susurró Fluttershy.

-ese toro tiene algo importante.

-¡IRON WILL PIERDE LA PACIENCIA!

-le puedes pedir a Rarity otro sombrero, ahora vamos- le suplicaba.

Aj tomó la cabeza de la pegaso y la puso fuera de la puerta para tener una vista de la parte trasera de Iron Will, en su cinturón colgaba una pieza de joyería, un collar dorado con una gema morada en medio.

-¿el elemento de la generosidad? – preguntó con sus cachetes siendo apretados por las manos de AJ.

Rápidamente Applejack le regresó la cabeza al escondite, pues a Iron Will le pareció escuchar algo y miró para atrás sin lograr ver nada.

-se lo quitaré- dijo AJ.

-¿estás loca?

-¿tienes una mejor idea?

-¡si! Volvamos con el resto y digámosles quien lo tiene-dijo aun susurrando por entrando en desesperación.

-está solo, es la mejor oportunidad que eh visto en mucho tiempo… bueno, la segunda mejor.

-nonono, hay que regresar, ese Minotauro es demasiado para las dos.

-no lo enfrentaré si soy discreta.

Fluttershy se maldijo internamente, si tan solo no hubiera dejado la mochila en ese lugar, ahora podría dejar a sombra hacer la locura que Applejack planeaba.

Iron Will vio la mochila de Fluttershy, algo sobresalía de ella, un sombrero y una máscara, objetos conocidos por el- ¡Iron Will ya te encontró Humilde sombra! ¡Enfrenta a Iron Will, cobarde!

-es muy peligroso.

-y estoy consciente de ello pastelito, por eso te voy a pedir que seas fuerte- la mano derecha de AJ se posó en el hombre de Fluttershy- ¿recuerdas que te dije que esta es la segunda mejor oportunidad que eh tenido en mucho tiempo?

Fluttershy asiente con la cabeza.

-esta es la primera.

Fluttershy apenas y recuerda cuando inició, en que momento de la historia la boca de Applejack se pegó a la suya, robándole el beso más apasionado que ha tenido en toda su vida.

Al despegarse, la chica cambió su rostro amarillo por uno rojo, sus pupilas se contrajeron y quedo recargada en la pared.

En ese momento se esfumó para ir tras 3 cosas; la mochila de Fluttershy, su sombrero y lo más importante, el elemento de la Generosidad.

En canclillas, Applejack esquivaba la vista del minotauro, en una ocasión tubo que arrojar una piedra para que desviara la mirada, de una maroma llegar a su siguiente escondite y de paso tomar su sombrero el cual el minotauro había dejado en el suelo con anterioridad.

-¡Iron Will sabe que estas allí!

AJ se puso su sombrero, en ese momento la mirada del toro se dirigió a los escritores donde la yegua se escondía, paralizada, tragó saliva, se puso más nerviosa en especial cuando notó que aquel imponente Toro se acercaba e su posición.

 **linea**

Spitfire balbuceaba sentada en un banquillo, temblando, sudando imaginando un millón de cosas, con dos de los suyos vigilándola y detrás de ellos 5 ponys que eran las recién llegadas del museo.

Firestrom y Fire Blue, los dos pegasos, uno negro con cuernos rojos y el otro azul completamente, uno arquero, otro experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Las 5 yeguas se trataban de Rarity y su hermana, pinkie pie, Rainbow y la que mas triste estaba por esta situación, la princesa Twilight.

-¿Por qué Spitfire perdió la cabeza?- preguntó pinkie pie.

Twilight suspira – es la última vez que entro en la mente de alguien.

-no te acomplejes querida, solo necesitas más… practica.

-excelente idea- dijo la pegaso de cabello arcoíris con un evidente tono sarcástico- prueba con Rarity, a ella no le importa tener la mente echa una mierda.

-Rainbow- le llamó Sweetie Belle con pena ajena y aprobación nula.

-¡¿quee?!

-no te culpamos Dashy- dijo Pinkie- pero si fue un poco ofensivo lo que le dijiste.

-ya vasta- sentenció Twilight- solo alterar el lugar, así que si tienen que estar discutiendo háganlo en otra parte.

Todas quedaron petrificadas con los ojos sobre la princesa, Pinkie hizo de su boca un pequeño punto y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no abrirla mucho comentó- creo que se enojó.

-y tiene derecho a hacerlo.

Esa voz temblorosa llamó la atención de todos, Spitfire por fin decía algo coherente.

-después de todo… a nadie le gusta el desorden.

Los dos pegasos que la custodiaban se hicieron a un lado para que pasara la princesa, Twilight se agachó para verla de frente, se mostraba seria, demasiado seria.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó Spitfire?

-¿al final de mi historia? Avisé a Rainbow lo que tenía que hacer.

-no hablo de eso, quiero saber en qué momento perdiste el control.

-… lo siento.

-no tienes que disculparte, enserio, que tire la primera piedra el pony que no haya tenido un ataque de psicosis en los últimos años.

Fire Blue se buscó en los bolsillos y sacó una piedra, la arrojaría de no ser porque su compañero de cuernos rojos le detuvo la mano con la mirada le llamo "idiota"

-quien tiene que pedir perdón soy yo.

-no, era necesario, el paciente 0 tiene que ser encontrado.

-y… ¿lo viste?

La pegaso de cabello de fuego se pone de pie y camina hacia la ventana con mirada melancólica y reflexiva- lo que este mundo contuvo se desató en forma de desgracia y tristeza.

La piel de Rainbow se puso chinita.

-no vi gran cosa.- dijo despreocupada rompiendo ese aire tenebroso que estaba adquiriendo la situación.

-¿nada?- dudó la alicornio completamente incrédula.

-no vi al paciente 0 o algo de lo que deba preocuparse princesa.

-pe…pero ¿QUEEE?

-perdieron su tiempo.

-no, ¡nonono! ¡esto es ilógico, no quiero resaltar que intentaste matarme! ¡Pero lo hiciese y eso solo significa que viste algo que te alteró demasiado! ¡Tiene que haber algo más!

-eso ya no importa princesa, luna ya se encargó de eso- esas fueron las últimas palabras de la pegaso antes de irse con las manos en la espalda y una mirada seria y fría.

-valla- intervino Fire blue- eso fue intenso.

-está mintiendo ¿verdad?- dijo sweetie Belle.

-eso me temo, aunque, por otro lado no quiero forzarla a revivir eso, tendremos que ser pacientes.

-y luego dar con las pista de sir. Zero ¿no? – dijo Pinkie.

 **linea**

Han pasado más de 7 minutos, Iron Will ya no se escucha, probablemente ya se fue, Applejack se asoma con discreción solo para darse cuenta que uno de los puños del minotauro se dirigía directamente a su cabeza.

Applejack inmediatamente la esquivó de una marometa, de usar su escopeta atraería la atención más de lo que le gustaría así que optó por usar el dialogo- EY… hola – sonrió forzándose a hacerlo.

-¡IRON WILL TE ENCONTRÓ!

-¿y tienes que gritarlo?

El minotauro tomó uno de los escritorios con una mano y se lo arrojó, Applejack se agachó y el escritorio rompió el ventanal tras suyo.

Ya es demasiado, AJ tomó su escopeta y apuntó, al tirar del gatillo un "clik" la saco de sus casillas - ¿sin munición? ¡¿ES UNA JODIDA BROMA?!

Solo queda una cosa, correr, la yegua no lo dudó ni un segundo más, detrás de ella la risa sádica del minotauro la perseguía, feliz de verla tan desesperada por salir de esta.

Por el pasillo contrario a donde se encontraba Fluttershy: en la zona del interrogatorio, Applejack escapaba con las salas de interrogación a su derecha, tras ella el temible Iron Will destrozaba todo a su paso.

El último de los cuernos del minotauro desgarraba las paredes del pasillo y aun con eso impidiéndole avanzar como normalmente lo haría: Applejack se estaba quedando muy corta en cuanto a velocidad.

Applejack se quedó sin camino y como último recurso se atrincheró contra una esquina, los trocitos de pared cayeron sobre ella cuando el minotauro clavó el cuerno en la estructura, acto seguido lo desencajó y con una mano la tomó de sus ropas y la arrojó contra el vidrio de la última sala de interrogación del pasillo.

-¡IRON WILL!

El minotauro guio su vista a quien lo llamaba, Fluttershy se mostraba más derecha de lo común, en medio del pasillo, con los puños bien serrados y una mirada seria.

-¿me buscabas?

Iron Will entrecerró los ojos para divisarla mejor y aun creyendo haberla visto en alguna parte no lograba encontrar conexión alguna con la yegua que estaba siguiendo.

Applejack intentó levantarse - ¡CORRE FLUTTERSHY!

-no.

Ese no fue demasiado calmado pero seguro fue entonces cuando Iron Will se acordó de la pegaso, su ex alumna a quien según sus palabras "la convirtió en una cruel fuerte y resistente maquina"

-iron Will te ha visto antes.

Fluttershy saca de su esplenda la máscara de sombra y la arroja por el pasillo.

-querías tu venganza, aquí estoy.

-… ¿humilde sobra?

-aprendes rápido.

-jojó- el minotauro truena sus dedos- Iron Will disfrutara triturarte.

Una carrera, Iron Will se dirigía a Fluttershy a toda velocidad y ella se quedaba inmóvil, viéndolo fijamente.

-¡FLUTTERSHYYYY! – gritó la yegua de sombrero como último recurso, Iron Will dio un salto y con su mano derecha atacó a la pegaso con la intención de aplastarla.

El golpe fue duro, el corazón de Applejack dejó de latir, cuando iron will pudo ver lo ocurrido quedo echo piedra pues Fluttershy solo tuvo que moverse un poco para evitar su ataque, estaba de espaldas a su brazo, abrió las alas.

Cuando Iron Will trató de tomarla cual muñeca de trapo con su otra mano, Fluttershy dio un pequeño brinco hacia atrás en una especie de pirueta pasando entre las manos del toro, impulsándose en la pred para regresar con el piño serrado, un golpe directo al ojo del minotauro.

Iron Will se echó para atrás tomándose el ojo derecho con ambas manos- ¡MALDIRA PERRA!

Siguiente golpe, las gónadas sufrieron de un puñetazo tremendo haciendo que el toro se encogiera sobre su entrepierna.

Las manos de Shy se metieron en los orificios nasales del minotauro y voló para levantarlo tirando de sus bellos nasales, Iron Will chillaba del dolor, Fluttershy colocó sus cascos en la cabeza del toro y tiró lo más fuerte que pudo de sus bellos nasales.

A AJ le recordó mucho a la técnica de combate de sombra pero en sierto modo más delicada, se hizo con su lazo y se puso de pie.

Fluttershy había arrancado los bellos nasales del toro y cuando el minotauro se dispuso a darle una paliza el lazo de aj se enredó en su cuello.

Ahora toda la atención la tenía la Apple y hubiere sido así más tiempo de no ser por que Fluttershy le tomó de la cola y se la levantó mientras volaba como tratando de arrancársela.

El minotauro giraba intentando quitarse a la pegaso amarilla enredándose a sí mismo en el lazo de AJ.

Applejack guiaba el lazo, siendo arrastrada un poco por el mismo, cuando llegó a una de las puertas de los interrogatorios usó su casco derecho para apoyarse en el margen de la puerta, las pesuñas de iron Will habían sido rodeadas por la cuerda, AJ tiró lo más fuerte que pudo y el minotauro terminó en el suelo.

Cuando Iron Will trató de mirar arriba se encontró con Fluttershy volando encima de él, acto seguido se dejó caer de una patada sobre su garganta.

Algo tronó, irón will usó la única mano que le quedaba libre para tomarse el cuello y luchar por respirar, le había desacomodado la tráquea de un solo golpe.

Pronto, la imagen de Fluttershy se volvió borrosa, segundos después, todo era negro.

 **linea**

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? no se sabe, ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso? Tampoco estaba claro, solo despertó, con sus dos manos sujetas por docenas de esposas de policía, unidas como cadenas y amarradas a unas desgastadas columnas.

Tiró de una de ellas y el techo en su cabeza se desquebrajó un poco.

-buenos días grandulón- hablo una chica se acento campirano.

-¿Qué le han hecho a Iron Will?

-dale gracias a fluttershy que no me dejó matarte.

Fluttershy se aclara la garganta y aj se hace a un lado, la pegaso se acerca calmada solo dejando 10 cm de distancia entre ella y el minotauro- espero que no guardes rencores- Iron Will se inclinó para tratar de morder su cabeza, para fortuna de fluttershy esto no sucedió, faltaban 3 cm para poder conseguir algo.

-parece que no.

-¡destruyeron todo el negocio de Iron Will!

-y tu mataste a muchos de nosotros para conseguir un cofre vacío.

-no queremos tratar con el Fluttershy, solo déjalo.

-está bien, esta es la cosa, sobre tu cabeza hay un total de 3 pisos de columnas, si quitas las dos a las que te atamos, mueres aplastado, lo único que te queda, es encontrar la manera- flutershy saca una llave de su mochila y la deja caer frente a el- de tomar la llave.

Iron Will le dirige una mirada de odio.

-lamento que haya tenido que terminar asi, pero si sales vivo de esta, has lo que debiste hacer desde un principio, y déjanos tranquilas.

Dicho esto las dos yeguas se retiraron iron will no soportó el hecho de ser derrotado y comenzó a gritar - ¡ESTO NO HA TERMINADO! ¡IRON WILL SALDRA DE ESTA! ¡Y LAS MATARE A TODAS! ¡TODOS LOS PONYS MORIRAAAN!

Se escuchaba afuera de la agencia de policía, Fluttershy caminaba al frente y AJ un poco más atrás

-Fluttershy.

-¿si?- contestó volviendo a ser la chica tímida.

-lo que hiciste allí fue… no tengo palabras para describir lo mucho que te admiro.

-… gracias…

Lentos son los pasos de las chicas, parecía que alguna de ellas quería decir algo importante- ¿me estas evitando?

-no.

Applejack notaba a fluttershy demasiado callada con ella, esa confianza que creció en los últimos días se perdió en un par de segundos.

-ya entiendo- dijo algo triste – no tienes que sentirte comprometida, solo dímelo.

-¿que…que te hace pensar… que soy como tú?

-¿de qué hablas?

-hablo de que pienses que soy… les…

\- ¿lesbiana?

Fluttershy asiente con la cabeza.

-tengo más de una razón para sospecharlo.

-¿Cómo cuál?

-por qué me gustas mucho Fluttershy, por que hace un tiempo que no puedo dejar de ver tus hermosos ojos y cuando los miro puedo notar que tú también me quieres más de lo que aparentas.

La pegaso se sonroja y agacha la mirada.

-lo soy…

-¿eres qué?

-soy…- la chica levantó la mirada, roja de vergüenza y con las lágrimas brotando- soy como… tu.

Fluttershy lucia tan triste que fue inevitable abrazarla, la pegaso comenzó a llorar, tanto tiempo escondiendo tantas cosas, negándolas una y otra vez, esa frustración se vio reflejada en ese momento.

-déjalo salir- le susurró suavemente.

-creí… creí que nuca podría decirlo.

El llanto de la chica se transformó lentamente en una risa de alivio- gracias.

-¿por qué?

Fluttershy se separó un poco, mostrando un rostro lleno de lágrimas pero con una enorme sonrisa en el mismo- lo necesitaba.

El pulgar de Applejack limpió la mejilla de la pegaso- me gusta verte feliz.

Fluttershy sintió como su rostro se volvía completamente rojo, dio un pequeño empujón y continuó caminando y riendo mientras se limpiaba la cara con las almohadillas de sus manos.

 **linea**

Al llegar al museo, a Applejack le extraño una cosa, Fluttershy no se había puesto la máscara y era muy fácil que alguien le viera desde dentro.

La pegaso se quedó quiera frente a la puerta, pensando que es lo que estaba por hacer.

-¿de verdad quieres hacerlo?

-no tengo que ocultarme más- la chica golpeó la puerta dos veces.

En cuanto se abrió una pony de cabello rojo y lacio salió con un rifle y apuntó pero antes de ver de quienes se trataba fue tomada de su arma y se la arrebataron.

-so siento- dijo Fluttershy con el arma de la chica en sus manos.

-¡¿Qué te pasa loca?! ¡somos nosotras por todas las nueces!

-tenemos un código para entrar ¿Qué nadie se los dijo? … ¿Quién es ella?

-me llamo fluttershy- le contestó devolviéndole el arma- ya nos conocíamos… por así decirlo.

La pegaso rosada entrecierra los ojos sospechante- ¿y que les hace pensar que dejaré entrar a otro pony mas?

Applejack le empujó y las dos entraron.

-¡EY! ¡no pueden hacer eso!

-perdón- respondió fluttershy con pena.

Sin dudarlo, dejaron a la vigilante de la puerta hablando sola.

-¿podemos detenernos un segundo a pensar lo que haces? No quiero imaginarme como reaccionaran todos si te ven.

-ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Entre los pasillos, entre las piezas del museo, los ponys veían a Fluttershy con curiosidad "¿Quién es la nueva?"

Al llegar al centro, en los cultivos veía a los pegasos trabajar, todos a excepción de uno.

Fluttershy se separó de Applejack solo para arrimarse a aquel pegaso de piel aguamarina y pelo oro grisáceo, dormido sobre el suelo como todo un vagabundo, su chaleco color marrón estaba abierto dejando ver su desarreglada camisa.

Sobre su cabeza, una revista le tapaba la cara, cuando la pegaso vio el título de la revista mostró una mueca de desagrado, con cuidado, le retiró la revista de nombre "Cloper star" y dejo ver el rostro de un pony dormido y tirando la baba.

\- Zephyr.

El potro comenzó a moverse, sabiendo que no podía dormir a esa hora hizo lo imposible por ponerse de pie ¿Quién le llamaba? No importa, si Spitfire lo ve durmiendo otra vez se meterá en un lio tremendo.

-Zephyr- le dijo una vez mas.

El muchacho se tallaba los ojos- no estaba dormido, lo juro.

Applejack miraba a lo lejos, orgullosa de ver a su muy querida amiga enfrentar sus traumas.

-no has cambiado nada.

Fue en ese momento cuando Zephyr se percató de que quien lo despertaba no era alguien del museo, la miró y su expresión se tornó confundida.

-bueno, aquí estoy.

-que… ¿quién?

\- abusaste de mi confianza-Fluttershy hacia lo posible por no quebrarse y explotar- te burlaste de mi durante años, ¡años!... me trataste a mí y a mis padres como basura, te aprovechaste de nosotros y lograste hacer lo que ningún pony había echo nunca… me mostraste lo que es odiar a alguien más.

-… ¿eh?

\- ¿tienes idea… de cuento tiempo estuvimos buscándote? Lo sé, éramos unos masoquistas, creyendo que lo que sentíamos era amor por ser de la familia, pero estábamos equivocados- la chica estaba deformando su rostro con lentitud hasta quedar en una mueca de molestia- solo sentíamos pena.

Alrededor de ellos los ponys miraban asombrados, intrigados por lo que podría suceder, algunos aguantaban la risa por el rostro asustado y confundido del pegaso.

Los ojos furiosos de Fluttershy so llenaron de lágrimas- alimentaste mi inseguridad, burlas en la escuela, burlas en casa, nunca me dejaban tranquila, me hiciste creer que debía ocultar me, que no podía decidir a quien amar.

Rainbow Dash volaba por el sitio y se detuvo al ver lo que pasaba-… ay no- dijo preocupada, imaginando que en cualquier momento Fluttershy se echaría a correr por las palabras del hermano menor de la chica.

-ya no mas Zephyr, ya me cansé, soy tu hermana y soy lesbiana, así que supéralo.

De fondo, unos pocos se burlaban de la situación de Zephyr, un "HOOOO" fue perceptible para todos.

Fluttershy quitó poco a poco su rostro ira transformándolo en uno de compresión-… pero… si no perdonáramos a quienes nos han dañado… este mundo jamás se compondrá.

Lentamente, los brazos de Fluttershy rodearon a su hermano, perdonándolo de una vez por todas.

Rainbow aterrizó junto a Applejack, la mandibula de la pegaso parecía muy pesada para ella puesto que estaba mas abierta que nunca- ¿queeeeeeee?

-valla… valla… valla- jugetó la yegua de sombrero- creo que esto significa que después de todo lo que mejor hago no es cultivar manzanas. ¿Qué te parece este título? "reconciliaciones Apple"

-pero… ¡nooo!

-jajaja, era un juego, no dejare mi granja jamás.

-no eso… es que… ¡queeeee! ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?- se quejó algo triste y molesta.

-no la culpes, no tienes idea de lo que tuve que hacer para que confesara, pero es mejor así.

-crei que fluttershy confiaba en mi.

Applejack inclina usa ceja mirando Rainbow con incredulidad- ¿desde cuándo te importa eso?

Para resumir, la dicha que muchos tuvieron ese día fue muchísima, los elementos de la armonía estaba reunidos en su totalidad, el saber que detrás de esa mascara y esas palabras sarcásticas se escondía una Pegaso tímida y dulce fue algo que a más de uno dejó en un estado de impacto.

 **linea**

Era de noche, Fluttershy paseaba por el museo, envuelta en sus pensamientos ¿Qué pasa por la cabeza de una chica después de tanto rencor y remordimiento expulsado? Paz, la chica estaba completamente a gusto con todo y todos.

Mas temprano que tarde, se dio cuenta cuando la puerta del museo se abrió y serró con "discreción"

-¿twilight?

La princesa saltó acompañada de un grito corto- ¡por Celestia fluttershy! Me asustaste.

La chica baja la mirada con pena- lo siento.

-está bien, pero ve a dormir ¿quieres?

-… ¿Qué haces afuera a esta hora de la noche?

twilight luce culpable, juguetea con sus dedos nerviosa mientras agacha la mirada- solo… intenté hacer un hechizo de rastreo, pero la ciudad es tan activa que ni viendo desde el cielo con ese hechizo pude diferenciar que cosa era que.

-¡pero Twilight!- se dirigió a ella muy preocupada- ¡no puedes salir de noche! ¡mucho menos sola!

-no quería despertar a nadie por mi insomnio.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-nada… estoy bien.

El mirar tranquilo de Fluttershy terminó por hacerle confesar.

Twilight suspira- hay dos chicas desaparecidas, un dragón quien sabe donde, un zombi al que todavía no sé cómo vamos a identificar y… a el mundo, echo un desastre… tiene sentido… que me cueste dormir.


	17. Chapter 17 rosa y más rosa

**MALDICIÓN HERMANOS que ansioso estoy :D no les miento, ahora mismo estoy temblando ¿por que? no preguntes, lee el capitulo y puede que lo entiendas, por cierto, si dejas un review no me quejo :P**

 **-¿sabes que te ves patético pidiendo reviews? ¿que no sabes que les tiene que nacer dejarla?**

 **¡SABES QUE TU NO EXISTES TRINCHE FENÓMENO!**

 **MLP LODM PACIENTE 0**

"¿de qué sirve sobrevivir si solo te la pasas de amargado?" esa frase la aprendí de una gran pony, de lo mejor que le ha pasado a muchos de nosotros, aun hoy, no entiendo como puede serle fiel a esas palabras, ahora la estoy escuchando, no para de reír.

 **Capitulo 17 rosa y más rosa**

-¡HEY CHICOS! ¡Por fin se ha hecho de día! ¡Levantemos esos cascos y que Celestia y luna les bendiga!

Spitfire, desde su colchón, abrió los ojos llenos de venas cual desquiciada, una bocina proveniente de sabrá Celestia donde causa demasiado ruido dentro del museo de ponyhattan despertando hasta el más holgazán de todos.

-mataré a esa loca- dijo para sí misma en un intento de desahogo.

* * *

-¡¿QUE ESPERAN?! ¡DESPIERTEEEEEE…$&$#$! La interferencia provocó un chirrido ensordecedor.

Del otro lado del museo, Button se cubría una oreja mientras ajustaba la frecuencia en un tablero improvisado, Pinkie tenía un micrófono y no paraba de hablar como una conductora de radio.

Junto a él chico, Sweetie Belle, también cubriéndose los oídos mientras la interferencia estaba presente.

-buenos días a todos los ponys, hoy nos espera un clima soleado con probabilidades de ponyzombis, tomen su arma favorita y a un compañero que la búsqueda comienza ahora, ¡el primero en traer a las amigas de la linda Sweetie Belle tendrá un premio! ¿Y cuál es ese premio? ¡Una noche! ¡todo pagado en el mirador junto a la chica más asombrosa! ¡rápida, astuta y ruda de! ¡Equestria! ¡Así es amigos! ¡RAINBOW DASH PUEDE SER TU ACOMPAÑANTE ESTA NOCHE!

Alguien desconectó las bocinas pues en ese momento la voz de pinkie solo salió de su boca.

-¡es por eso que…! ¡Oigan! ¿Qué pasó?

Al mirar a la conexión Rainbow Dash tenía el enchufe en la mano y una cara de mal temperamento- ¡yo nunca acordé hacer eso!

-¡o por favor! Es por Scootaloo.

-la encontraré yo misma- soltando el enchufe cual micrófono y cruzándose de brazos prosiguió- no necesito la ayuda de ningún pony, y otra cosa ¡¿perdieron un tornillo?! ¡Tanto ruido atraerá a los zombis!

-por eso no tiene de que preocuparse Rainbow Dash- intervino Button- lo tengo controlado, el sonido apenas salió del museo y los zombis que atraerá no son suficientes como para meternos en un problema.

-Rainbow -le llamó la unicornio preocupada del otro lado, Sweetie Belle se acercó tapando la parte superior de su abdomen con ambos brazos - en verdad necesito que mis amigas estén bien.

-¡entonces vámonos! – entusiasmó Pinkie.

-no- se hizo presente una voz autoritaria, Spitfire llegó a la sala- nadie abandona el museo hasta que yo lo autorice.

La actitud de Spitfire era más fría de lo común, uno podría llegar a imaginar que estaba molesta por algo.

-con todo respeto Spitfire, esto no es asunto suyo- contó Rainbow Dash.

-Lo es- dijo Twilight llegando tras Spitfire, sus ojeras y ojos pesados eran evidencia de la falta de sueño de la que sufre - somos sus invitadas, hay que respetar sus reglas.

-¡¿quee?!

-sin quejas Rainbow.

-no les daría restricciones si mi experiencia no fuera tanta- declaró Spitfire- la seguridad es primero y quienes mejor se mueven por la ciudad son mis soldados- con el pulgar y el índice de la mano derecha agarró sus lentes de sol y se los quitó mostrando sus ojos tierra tostada - ¿quedó claro?

A la pony de cabello arcoíris no lo quedó de otra más que aceitar los términos de Spitfire, con ella y Twilight del mismo lado nunca podría ganar.

-Button- dijo muy seria.

-¿desde cuándo todos me dicen así?

-no quieras hacerte el gracioso, que sea la última vez que haces algo como esto ¿de quien fue la idea de despertarnos así?

Antes de que Sweetie Belle pudiere decir algo, el chico dio un paso al frente y declaró lleno de seguridad – fui yo.

-sin cena y limpiaras los baños.

-pero… Button- se preocupó Sweetie Belle.

Así cada quien tomó su camino, cada uno con sus asuntos y sus complejos.

Rainbow Dash tuvo que contener las ganas de romperle los dientes a Firestrom cuando le cruzó de frente diciéndole de manera coqueta "nos vemos esta noche nena" todo antes de salir del museo junto a otros ponis en la búsqueda que Pinkie anunció.

El día daba para ser largo y Pinkie no se quedaría solo sentada, esperando que el tiempo pase, con una determinación digna de soldado, se puso de pie y con mano en el pecho se juró a si misma levantar el ánimo de todos los ponis.

-¡twilly!- se juntó a la princesa de un salto mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo te sientes?

La princesa gira los ojos sabiendo que es lo que sigue, si le decía que se encontraba demasiado preocupada, Pinkie no la dejaría tranquila, no tenía tiempo de ella por lo tanto, con una enorme y falsa sonrisa le miró y respondió – todo está perfecto por aquí ¿Por qué no vas a ver cómo anda Rainbow? Seguramente tiene algo de qué hablar.

La pony rosada coloca sus manos sobre sus cachetes en una expresión exagerada de sorpresa- ¡¿cómo no lo pensé antes?!

Casi se podía ver la silueta de Pinkie vuelta polvo de lo rápido que se marchó, Twilight suspiró con alivio, la noticia de Iron Will había llegado a sus oídos y era mejor darle mas detalles a spitfire, la búsqueda de las ponys perdidas era la excusa perfecta para buscar rastros del minotauro y el paradero de las cabras que quedaron vivas.

Pinkie tenía que estar pendiente de todos y a decir verdad en poco tiempo notó algo inusual.

Al iniciar este viaje su "medidor de felicidad" era el siguiente.

Twilight (50)

Fluttershy (57)

Rarity (43)

Rainbow (46)

Applejack (30)

Ahora la lista es así.

Twilight (46)

Fluttershy (68)

Rarity (45)

Rainbow (27)

Applejack (54)

La mayoría incrementó su felicidad, pero Twilight y Rainbow mostraron un decremento, pero si alguien parecía estar realmente mal era la chica de cabellos de arcoíris, necesita una sonrisa y la doctora Pinkie está en el caso.

-¡la doctora Pinkie está en el caso! – declaró entrando en el perímetro visual de Rainbow.

La pegaso se ataba los zapatos deportivos y miraba a Pinkie con una mirada perdida, tal vez por tener la cabeza llena de cosas o simplemente imaginó que la pony rosada estaba pasando por uno de sus "pinkiemomentos"

El banquillo en el que se sentaba se inclinaba 10 grados hacia adelante.

-dije ¡LA DOCTORA PINKIE ESTÁ EN EL CASO!

-ahora no Pinkie, no estoy de humor- dio el ultimo tirón para que sus agujetas no se movieran en todo el día.

-y por eso estoy aquí bobita, tengo una idea ¿te gustan la bromas?

La Pegaso se incorpora inclinando una ceja- ¿Cuál es la broma?

Con una enorme sonrisa la chica de cabello rosado y alborotado contesta- usa la imaginación.

-sea lo que sea, no me importa- contestó de mala gana.

El cabello de Pinkie se desinfló y ella comenzó a hacer un puchero- ¿ni siquiera una pequeña?

-ni una pequeña.

-¿pequeñina?

-no.

-¿pequeñititita?

-no.

-¿y una pequeñititititititititititititi…?

-¡no!

-pero…

-¡no quiero! ¡tengo mejores cosas que hacer! ¡¿Entiendes?!

-tiene que haber algo que te haga sonreír.

Rainbow se da una palmada en el rostro al retirar su mano mira a su amiga con un nivel de sarcasmo impresionantemente exagerado y le dice – podrías mover cielo y tierra para encontrar a Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, Spike y explicarme la razón de el por qué Fluttershy no confía en mí.

Pinkie miró a la izquierda y derecha con su boca mostrada como un punto antes de sonreír y contestar - hecho – a la par que su cabello volvía a tener el mismo volumen y estilo alocado.

Así Pinkie continuó su camino, decidida hasta la puerta del museo donde pronto fue detenida por Flower, de piel rosa y cabello rojo y lacio, medio cubriéndole un ojo.

-hey tu ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-hola Music Flower, quiero salir.

-espera ¿desde cuándo sabes mi nombre?

Pinkie le toca la nariz a la pegaso- una maga jamás revela sus secretos-le retira la mano de la cara- ¿ya puedo salir? – le sonríe.

-necesito el permiso de Spitfire.

Pinkie aspira todo el aire que puede por la boca y lo suelta en una respuesta larga y rápida-si pero yo necesito que mí amiga Rainbow esté feliz porque no es feliz y me dijo que la única manera de que fuese feliz sea encontrando a nuestros tres amigos perdidos y averiguando porque mi otra amiga Fluttershy no confía en ella pero yo sé que el encontrar a su hermana adoptiva será mejor para ella y por eso dejaré el asunto de Fluttershy para concentrarme en Scootaloo –Pinkie toma aire más aire- ¡y por eso tengo que salir a buscarla!

En esa oportunidad a la pegaso pelirrojo se le pudieron ver los dos ojos y ambos mostraban entre sorpresa y miedo "esta pony es del diablo"

Con sus manos juntas y suplicantes, mostrando sus ojos grandes y brillantes dijo suplicante- ¡por favor!

-reglas son reglas, lo lamento pero no te dejaré salir.

-¿ni siquiera por una scooby galleta?

La guardia entrecerró los ojos en una cara de pocos amigos- largo.

-¿yabadabadoo?

Fue en este momento cuando Music Flower la tomó de los hombros y comenzó a empujarla por la entrada del museo alejándola de la puerta.

-¡ESPERA! ¡Yo tampoco era fan de Hanna Barbera!

-solo aléjate de mí zona de trabajo.

-¡está bien, está bien! ¡Si era fan! ¡Pero solo lo veía los sábados cuando el cake me dejaban prender el televisor!

-¡no entiendo de que me hablas!

Los planes de la pony fueron frustrados, por lo que optó por la segunda opción.

* * *

-ahora tengo- Pinkie traga saliva- que esperar.

Sentadas en una mesa, Rarity, Sweetie Belle y Applejack miraban a Pinkie consternadas.

-yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con que no podamos salir- contestó AJ- tampoco nos dejan hacer nada, esta mañana traté de calmar mis nervios ayudando con el huerto, pero creo que piensan que somos una especie de juego de jarrones a los que no se les tienen que hacer ningún rasguño.

-lo lamento queridas- contestó Rarity bajando una taza de té- pero creo que están exagerando, a mí me tratan muy bien.

La hermana menor de la unicornio le da una mirada de inconformidad.

-por si no te habías dado cuenta Rarity- intervino la chica de sombrero y acento sureño- esto nos está retrasando, tenemos cosas que hacer y no pretendo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras mi hermanita siga allí afuera.

-y no solo Apple Bloom tiene problemas, también Scootaloo y Spike, ¡sin mencionar al señor zero!

-¿sabes qué Pinkie? Propongo una rebelión, tenemos que salir ya y ellos no pueden oprimirnos ni encerrarnos como cerdos en un corral- golpeando con su dedo índice la mesa con determinación continuó- busquemos otra salida.

-pero todas las ventanas están serradas y llenas de tablas con clavos ¡¿Cómo haremos para escapar?!

-SHHHH- la calló por el hecho de que tanto gritar llamaría la atención- esto es lo que haremos, distraer a la guardia…

-Music Flower- interrumpió Pinkie.

-distraer a Flower Music o Music lo que sea, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, ustedes se encargarán de eso y de hacer que Twilight no se dé cuenta de que nos fuimos, con ella de acuerdo con Spitfire no dudará en salir a buscarnos.

-pero también quiero ayudar a encontrar a mis amigas- dijo sweetie Belle algo triste.

-y lo harás hermana, desde aquí; donde es seguro, tranquilo, pacifico…

-aburrido…- agregó la unicornio mas joven con su rostro recargado en su mano derecha sobre la mesa.

\- es por tu bien cariño, no sobrevivirías ni una hora ahí afuera.

-¿y cómo llegué hasta aquí?- contestó sentándose derecha y molesta.

-ya hablamos de eso Sweetie.

-oigan oigan- se metió Pinkie pie, poniéndose de pie y colocándose entre las dos para abrazarlas y que las caras de las tres se unieran por las mejillas de la terrestre rosada- no tienen que pelear, las dos son buenas en lo que hacen.

-¿ya puedes soltarme Pinkie?

-querida… me asfixias.

Pinkie suelta a las dos y Applejack prosigue- ¿entonces qué? ¿Lo hacemos?

-yo ayudaré- dijo Rarity.

-y yo- continuó Sweetie Belle.

-pero enserio chicas- intervino Rarity una última vez- si Twilight puede aceptar una taza de té de Spitfire, ustedes también.

* * *

Lentas pero sin exagerar, calmadas pero con un objetivo claro, dos unicornios hembra se arrimaron con una chica de actitud ruda y rígida, soplando un poco de su cabello rojo les miró algo harta de tratar con "las nuevas" – no pueden salir.

-¿salir? ¿Quién quiere salir? Este lugar es fascinante, con clase y lo mejor, seguro ¿Qué pony loco quiere irse?

-creo que se llama pinkie pie.

-jajaja, sí, pero es Pinkie, ella no piensa con claridad.

-asi es- afirmó la hermana menor- está un poquito, kuku kuku.

-¿entonces que quieren aquí?- les preguntó con un tono desagradable y antipático.

-es que estás sola y exiliada de él resto – tomó la palabra sweetie Belle- ¿no te incomoda?

-es trabajo- dijo cortante.

-si, pero un poco de compañía no te aria daño- añadió Rarity sentándose en el bordillo de la ventana.

Aquella pegaso se mostró desconfiada, pero mientras no interrumpieran sus pensamientos, por ella podrían estar todo el día allí mismo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? – cuestionó Sweetie Belle cual niña curiosa

"y el infierno comenzó"

-más que tú.

-¿sabes cuantos años tengo?

-no y no me importa.

-¿Por qué tu cabello tapa la mitad de tu cara?

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto mi vida personal?

-bueno, estamos bajo el mismo techo, es mejor que nos llevemos bien.

-o podrían alejarse di mí, de mis amigos y seguir con su estúpida…- un rayo verde le golpeó en los ojos dejándola algo aturdida- misión- la pegaso estaba a punto de caer de espaldas tras su desmayo, de no ser por Rarity quien la levitó antes, el golpe hubiese llamado la atención.

-¡Sweetie Belle!- le regañó.

-¿Cómo no lo hiciste antes? Enserio me desesperó.

-pero ¿y el plan? Se supone que la convencerías de darle un cambio de imagen.

-lo siento hermana, pero el tiempo me ha demostrado que el estilo Rarity no es lo mío.

Las dos continuaban con su discusión a la par que Pinkie y Aj pasaban junto a ella dos sin afán de interrumpirlas, con silencio salieron del museo con las palabras de un par de hermanas de fondo.

-¿Por qué no puedes tener un poco de más gracia?

-eso no funciona.

Se retiraron, con sus respectivas mochilas llenas de artilugios, el viento soplaba por el norte, y la tierra se arrastraba por el camino indicándoles a donde se dirigían.

¿Cuánto más habría que buscar? No importaba, tan poco probable es la victoria que muchos se hubiesen dado provenidos, pero por algo ellas han sobrevivido todos estos años.

-nos faltan cerezas en el huerto- comentó la chica de cabello rosado después de un silencio que parecía eterno, sus palabras se escuchaban tan naturales en el tono de su voz, pero tan fuera de lugar para Applejack.

-y ahora ¿Qué mosco te picó?

-hablo de nuestro huerto en Ponyville, nos faltan muchas cosas, ¿por qué no tenemos todas las frutas que existen?

-¿tienes idea de cuantas plantas y frutos distintos hay en Equestria?

-pero sería grandioso tenerlos todos.

AJ solo dejaba que la pony siguiera con sus fantasías, a decir verdad su optimismo le hacía sentir bien, era contagioso.

-¡¿y si le organizamos algo a Rainbow?! ¡Con globos y dulces! ... pero no tenemos nada de eso… ¡hagámoslos con periódicos! La abuela Pie sabía cómo crear globos con periódicos.

-eso suena bien Pinkie, pero creo que el mundo aún no está listo para tu magia.

-¿no está listo?- su sonrisa se borró por completo dejando una mirada perdida.

-tal vez cuando las cosas se calmen.

-oh… entiendo, creo.

Es extraño ver como una pony puede brillar en una ciudad de tonos grises, como esa sonrisa volvía con una facilidad absurda y de pronto algo venía a su mente y se iba tan rápido y sin sentido.

Gran parte del camino se podría describir con una sola palabra, "aburrido" por alguna razón los pocos ponyzombis con los que se topaban apenas y les prestaban atención, es como si estuvieran en algún otro lado.

La zona donde se encontraban era la más pobre de la ciudad, donde los edificios no pasaban de los 3 pisos, donde por razones obvias para todos la cantidad de infectados era mucho menor que en lugares con estructuras más vistosas e imponentes.

Era lógico pensar que si alguien quería esconderse seria en esa zona.

Rápidamente Pinkie guió su mirar en dirección a una morada bastante clásica, algo en su ventana superior le parecía curioso.

-¿hambre?- irrumpió AJ en sus pensamientos, al mirarla ella tenía una manzana en la mano.

-oh, sisisisi.

La chica campirana le dio la fruta – provecho.

Tras la primera mordida la pony se deleitó con su jugo y con la boca llena preguntó- ¿Cómo pueden seguir jugosas?

-Apple es sinónimo de calidad.

Aun con parte de la manzana en la boca, la pony rosada se echó a reir.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – dudó la granjera quien se sentía algo contagiada de la risa de su amiga.

-¿Cuánto te pagaron por decir eso?

-¿qué?...- después de unos segundos pensando el timbre de un cronometro sonó en la cabeza de Applejack- ooh jajaja, ya entendí.

-¿entonces Pinkie de que es sinónimo?

-diversión tal vez.

-ha ha- la chica pasa una palma frente a su cara cubriendo el momento en el que puso una mala cara- es seriedad.

AJ entendió lo irónico que sonaba eso, y se hubiese reído de no ser por que empezó a atar hilos en su cabeza "entonces si Apple es sinónimo de calidad y Pinkie es sinónimo de seriedad ¿significa que me dijo de manera indirecta que mis manzanas no son de calidad?"

* * *

Rainbow Dash caminaba resignada por los pasillos del museo, esas obras bien conservadas no le provocaban nada, ni una sola emoción, posiblemente porque nunca le interesaron (por lómenos no las que están en ese lugar) incluso podía verse que el ambiente comenzaba a hartarla.

Sin nada más que hacer, siguió el sonido de la primera conversación que le llegó, entre los pilares y paredes del lugar se topó con la sorpresa de tres ponys hablando de algo de lo que no se percató.

Twilight se veía algo preocupada mientras que, Spitfire y Lightning Dust se mostraban serias, inmediatamente la presencia de la pegaso de melena de arcoíris llamó la atención de las tres.

-Rainbow, tú no has visto a Applejack o Pinkie ¿verdad?

-las vi esta mañana.

-¿Dónde se metieron esta vez?

-creo que sé que es lo que pasa, pinkie tenía la tonta idea de hacer una broma, me negué, pero me sorprende que Applejack aceptara jugar teniendo en cuenta que debe de estar demasiado preocupada por Apple Bloom.

-han hecho caso omiso a mis instrucciones- dedujo la líder del museo- eso no terminará bien.

-si me lo permite señora- intervino la pegaso color turquesa- puedo hacer un vuelo de reconocimiento para asegurarme de que no estén fuera del museo.

-nadie sale solo, ya perdí 3 de nosotros esta semana, son más de los que perdimos en los últimos 3 meses.

-no iré sola.

-Soarin está en la sala C, ¿con quién irás entonces?

Los ojos de Lightning Dust se posaron sobre la pegaso de brazo metálico- Tornillitos se ve ansiosa por estirar las alas.

Rainbow hace un gesto incomodo- ¿Tornillitos?

-me parece bien, tú y Rainbow darán una vuelta y solo una vuelta de reconocimiento, las quiero frente a mí en menos de media hora.

El silencio apreció por un intervalo de tiempo que rondaba alrededor de los 4 segundos.

-¿Qué están esperando? ¡Vallan!

Lo último en verse de ellas fueron dos ráfagas saliendo por la puerta del museo y despertando a la guardia de un susto.

* * *

El cajón de la habitación superior de la misma casa que Pinkie observó con sospecha fue abierto, pinkie estaba dispuesta a encontrar todo lo que le fuere útil.

-¡AJA!

-¿Qué encontraste?

-¡pegamento… aaaaaw!- declamó algo decepcionada - ¡yo quería un chocolate!

-¿porque no solo olvidamos esto y seguimos?

-hay algo que aquí prima, mi Pinkie sentido me lo dice.

-pues dile a tu Pinkie sentido que nos diga dónde están esas dos.

Su vista se clavó en el ventanal circular por donde juró ver a alguien, inmediatamente notó una mancha sospechosa y se arrimó para verla mejor.

Solo hizo falta que la mancha fuera de la ventana se moviera un poco para que la chica abrierá los ojos como plato y se echara a correr buscando las escaleras de la casa- ¡UN NINJA! ¡UN NINJA!

-¡¿un que?!- la yegua de sombrero la siguió.

Pinkie dio un saltó y se deslizó por la agarradera de las escaleras con el trasero, cuando llegó al piso de abajo no se detuvo, continuó corriendo de una manera desesperada pero no torpe.

Applejack apenas podía no perderla de vista, siguiendo sus pasos se deslizó en la escalera y al salir por la puerta principal, vio a Pinkie saltar al capó de un auto impulsándose a un poste de luz 3 metros sobre el suelo, tomarse con ambas manos del poste y con el impulsó proyectarse a la ventana de una casa vecina.

Applejack suspiró antes de seguir corriendo mientras hablaba sola- grandioso, ahora me siento inútil junto a Pinkie.

Pronto y con mucha facilidad, la pony rosa llegó al techo de la casa- ¡VUELVE! ¡SOMOS AMISTOSAS!

Corría y saltaba entre casa y casa siguiendo algo que solo ella podía ver.

Lo primero en subir de AJ fue su escopeta, pronto ella se asomó moviéndose con pesadez, jadeante y algo molesta- ¿Cómo puede subir tan rápido? ¿Qué no le pesa la mochila?

Más tarde que temprano, Pinkie se topó con una mansión, más alta que las casas pero por donde se metió el individuo de su interés, saltando entre los postes de luz consiguió llegar hasta la ventana abierta atravesando las cortinas purpura en posición de volita.

A traves de los rincones de la mansión, Pinkie Pie se detuvo para intentar localizar a su "nuevo amigo" su Pinkie sentido la alerta, algo viene, justo detrás de ella, sin pensarlo mucho gira un poco y estira su brazo atrapando una botella esférica de vidrio con un tubo por boca y un corcho en el tubo.

Al mirar el contenido se percató de que este era un líquido negro y espeso, movió la botella cual copa de vino para ver su consistencia.

-uuuuuuuh, extraño.

A través de la botella, la distorsionada imagen de una figura negra apareció, retiró la botella de su punto de visión y se percató de como ese individuo de mascara antigases se precipitaba en su dirección con navaja en mano.

Primer ataque, con la mano desocupada desvió el navajazo a la derecha, segundo ataque, la pony juega al limbo con la navaja que le pasa frente a la cara, tercer ataque, Pinkie detiene su brazo a pocos centímetros de que la navaja se le clave en el ojo.

-¡no queremos hacerte daño!

-gruft maloe fucushuk firrestroo?

-… ¡¿WHAT?!

Un movimiento de mano, el individuo aprovechó la distracción de la chica para golpear la botella en la base, el vidrió quebró y en el momento en el que el líquido tuvo contacto con el suelo pasó de estado líquido a gaseoso.

Quedando atrapada junto a su rival en una nube de humo negro, Pinkie intentaba respirar mientras se debilitaba al inhalar únicamente el humo, mientras se disipaba, miró directo a donde se encontrarían los ojos de su rival y calló de rodillas.

-¡pinkie!

El tipo miró hacia atrás, Applejack ya venía pero no podía dejarse ver y desapareció.

Lo único que vio AJ fue a su amiga tirada mientras desaparecían los últimos rastros de aquella nube de humo se esfumaban como el sujeto que provocó esa situación.

Inmediatamente corrió a ella poniéndose en cuclillas para verla de cerca- ¡Pinkie! ¡¿Qué tienes?! ¡¿Qué pasó?!

El rostro de la pony se deformó hasta crear una sonrisa grotesca, Applejack sintió un miedo difícil de explicar, la cosa estaba rara y se puso peor cuando Pinkie comenzó a reír, risa que a la velocidad de la luz se volvió histérica y exagerada.

Pronto sus ojos se llenaron de venas, parecería que se le saldrían en cualquier momento, su cuello se lanzó y con ambas manos se lo apretó a la par que su risa se ahogaba.

Applejack se quedó paralizada, apenas y podía digerir la mitad de las cosas que ocurrían.

Finalmente Pinkie paró, solo para quedarse viendo al techo completamente inmóvil.

Un mal augurio inundo a Applejack, con la piel chinita y un nudo yendo desde su estómago a su garganta, su temblorosa mano tocó su mejilla y la cabeza de la pony solo se recostó a un lado sin fuerza-…¿Pinkie?- le hablo con una voz entrecortada.

Pegó un oído a su pecho, sus pupilas se encogieron al no escuchar nada, manos al pecho de la pony rosada, la resucitan era algo que había practicado antes, el problema es que no siempre es efectiva.

Pasaban los segundos y cada vez se sentía más ese aura de desesperanza, los ojos de aj se humedecían sintiéndose impotente.

* * *

"bitácora de la princesa Twilight, las encontraron… ya no sé qué pasará... tampoco tengo ganas de hacer esta bitácora, solo diré que este día, Pinkie Pie dejó de respirar, hemos fallado"


	18. Chapter 18 etapas

**guardemos un momento de silencio, por nuestra querida Pinkie.**

 **MLP LODM PACIENTE 0**

 **Cementerio Fryshpoon (ponyhattan)**

Que absurdo se ha vuelto todo, que pesado, que espantoso, que… estresante. A AJ y Rainbow les duele todo; la mente, los brazos, el alma.

Llenas de tierra pero el agujero estaba listo, ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a dejar que alguien más lo hiciese, aun cuando las palas viejas les llenaran las manos de astillas ninguna de las dos desertó.

En fila, Rarity, Fluttershy y Twilight, sin saber qué hacer, imaginando que estaban en una pesadilla, esperando despertar en cualquier momento.

Tras las chicas el resto de ponys creaba una medialuna, muchos con armas pues estaban fuera del museo y cualquier cosa podría llegar y hacer de este entierro de un pony el de muchos más.

Sobre una tabla de madera, el cuerpo de la pony rosa se mostraba recostado, con una venda sujetándole la boca para disimular, sin su parche pero con los parpados serrados para que pareciere dormida.

Applejack la contemplaba, sin su sombrero, se negó terriblemente a estar cómoda, llevar algo sobre su cabeza le parecía una total e imperdonable falta de respeto, Rainbow tenía los ojos escondidos tras la sombra de su fleco, los hombros caídos y una sensación asfixiante inundaba su ser.

El sol les quemaba, sus lágrimas se secaron con el calor de la estrella sobre el cielo.

Tanto cavar tiene su fin ¿no? tanto llorar sirve como desahogo, si ya hicieron tanto de las dos cosas ¿Por qué no le dan fin? La primera en reaccionar fue Dash, pasando su mano por su nariz para limpiar un poco de mucosidad y levantando la mirada.

-¿ya?

AJ asintió sin siquiera molestarse en asegurarse de que su compañera, su amiga de brazo metálico hubiese visto la afirmación, ¿realmente importaba? ¿Realmente algo importa ya?

A Twilight apenas le dan ganas de imaginar que pasó, la noticia le llegó cuando charlaba con Spitfire. Hace pocos minutos estaba escribiendo la bitácora del día, no pasó de los dos renglones.

Rarity lloraba, con un pañuelo en su nariz y los ojos perdidos en la nada, parecía apenas entender que pasaba, en shock, con una sensación de error, error que ella cometió, una culpa desmesurada.

Fluttershy cubría su cara, negando con la cabeza con lentitud, con líquido escurriendo de entre sus manos, no era verdad, todo tenía que ser un maldito sueño, Pinkie no podía estar muerta.

Rainbow y AJ cargaban a Pinkie, a la yegua granjera se le rompió el corazón al ver la cabeza de Pinkie ir por sin ningún lado, su cuello nada lo controlaba y daba gracias al cosmos que alguien tuvo la cortesía humanitaria de haberle cerrado los ojos, porque de no ser así, ahora mismo tendría frente a ella, una imagen que ha visto antes, pero que cada vez que la ve, cada vez que le llega a su memoria todos aquellos a los que ha perdido, regresa a ella esa niña pecosa de coletas que le suplicaba a su abuelita que no dejara que enterraran a sus padres, no sin antes despedirse.

Tropezó, calló sobre su rodilla su pantalón ya estaba lleno de lodo, por lo que ahora no habría diferencia, el momento fue muy rápido, Twilight aledaña a esto levitó a Pinkie, pero como si le estuvieran arrancando alguna extremidad u órgano vital, Applejack reclamó- ¡NO!

Twilight tembló, la voz quebradiza de la yegua la aturdió aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡YO PUEDO HACERLO!

-solo quiero…

-¡NO! ¡DÉJAME HACERLO! … ¡tengo que hacerlo! por favor… suéltala.

El aura que rodaba a Pinkie desapareció.

Applejack se esforzó al máximo para incorporarse y junto a Rainbow llevar a Pinkie a su lugar de descanso eterno.

Sweetie Belle apretó el brazo de Button cuando aquel color rosado se perdió en el agujero rectangular.

Con mucho cuidado, las dos yeguas se aseguraron de dejar a Pinkie en una posición cómoda, cualquier cosa para que así ella dejara este plano con la mayor cantidad de dignidad posible.

Ahora son 5 las ponis que quedan de pie, 5 de 6, son 5 las que se pueden acercar a darle un vistazo, era el momento de decirle a la brillante pony… adiós.

Twilight tomó de las manos a AJ y Rarity, Rarity tomó la mano de Fluttershy, y Shy le tomó la mano a Rainbow, cobijando a Pinkie en un campo de energía compasiva.

-hoy le decimos adiós a una gran pony- dijo Twilight en volumen alto tratando de no entrecortarse.

-Pinkie Pie fue una excelente fiestera, una chica carismática, una yegua talentosa, una pony llena de energía y una gran amiga… no… no estamos aquí para- Twilight respira profundo- no estamos aquí para estar tristes, si no para estar felices y darle las gracias por todos esos momentos que tuvimos junto a ella, que Celestia la tenga en su santa gloria… y que pueda sonreírnos… desde el otro lado.

De pronto, espontáneamente Fluttershy se soltó y se dio media vuelta para caminar, todos la vieron, nadie la detuvo, solamente su hermano quien le pregunto "¿estás bien?" cuando pasó junto suyo, ella no contesto, ella siguió caminando, sabia donde quedaba el museo.

Spitfire le ordenó discretamente a Firestrom y Zephyr que la escoltaran, nadie debía estar solo.

El rostro de Fluttershy era distinto, sin emociones, sin vida, sin una razón de ser, una simple calcomania, tiene sentido pues algo en ella se rompió.

La pregunta más grande que tenía era ¿Cómo superar una perdida, si quien más ayudaba en este tipo de cosas nunca jamás volverá?

 **Capítulo 18 etapas**

La puerta de la sala de aseo era golpeada con insistencia- Fluttershy abre la puerta- el pegaso de cabello de oro pegó un oído- hermana, llevas mucho tiempo allí- suspira agachando la cabeza- si tumbo la puerta Spitfire va a matarme.

El ruido de unos pasos lo hizo mirar para atrás, Applejack se acercaba, se hizo a un lado para que hablara con Fluttershy.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?

-no lo sé.

-Fluttershy- le llamó levantado un poco la voz- sal por favor.

Al no haber respuesta AJ recargó su frente en la puerta rendida, agotada- ¿ella lo hacía a menudo?

-… ¿Qué cosa?

-encerrarse.

Zerphy respiro profundo mirando al techo- no lo sé.

Applejack levantó una oreja a la vez que lo miraba son mover su cabeza de done estaba- ¿quieres decir que no pasabas tiempo con ella?

-es complicado- contestó rendido.

-pues bueno.

-… ella… ¿qué es de ti?

Applejack suspira- no lo sé.

-¿cuál es tu excusa?

-las cosas pasan demasiado rápido y son muchas.

-lo sé, ¿Cómo dices que te llamabas?

-Applejack, tú debes ser Zephyr.

-en carne y hueso- contesto algo cohibido, incluso como si aceptarlo le causara dolor- ¿habla mucho de mí?

-apenas hace unos días me enteré de que existías.

-ho… ya veo.

-¿Qué hacías antes de los zombis?

-terapeuta de melena.

-… ¿osea estilista?

La puerta por fin se abrió, dejando ver a una Fluttershy vestida casi en su totalidad como la humilde sombra.

-¿te vas?- preguntó Applejack con la tristeza en su rostro.

Fluttershy se come la planta y justo antes de que su voz cambiara logra decir cuatro palabras- esto no es real- se coloca la máscara y ahora habla con una voz profunda- nada lo es.

La humilde sombra se va caminando dejando a los dos ponys solos.

-¿desde cuándo hace eso?

-¿vestirse de superhéroe? No estoy segura, pero no es ella quien habla cuando tiene la máscara, es otro tipo y ese tipo no me cae del todo bien.

Applejack se recarga en la pared cabizbaja, ninguno de los dos se miraba.

-¿y Fluttershy te cae bien?

\- demasiado bien, solo digamos que es de las pocas cosas que no se echaron a perder.

El silencio les hizo recordar lo acontecido hace poco, era inevitable, un tema que si o si se tocaría.

-lamento lo de… Pinkie.

Los ojos de Applejack se humedecieron, levantó la cabeza y negó una y otra vez con la misma- no quiero pasar por esto, mejor cambia de tema o… me iré.

-perdón.

-¿ya qué más da?

-es que nunca supe cómo actuar en este tipo de situaciones.

-mejor cállate- le ordenó con las palabras cambiando a un leve llanto

Zephyr metió la pata y sus nervios le traicionaron buscando otro tema de conversación para ver si podía calmar a la chica-supe que las manzanas son lo tuyo.

Por alguna razón esto solo empeoró el estado de Applejack, con su mano derecha cubrió su boca y rompió a llorar, todo para riese corriendo lo mas rápido que podía

* * *

Twilight miraba su bitácora, pensando en que es la más corta que ha escrito, eso no está bien pero si se ponía a escribir terminaría con el pergamino manchado por la humedad.

Sentada en una mesa, Spitfire llegó colocándole una taza de té frente a ella.

Twilight le mira tratando de decir algo pero fue interrumpida de inmediato por la pegaso – solo tómatelo, te ayudará.

Twilight lo toma con sus temblorosas manos y le da un sorbo pequeño para no quemarse la boca- ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

-calmantes, te ayudarán a dormir, no digas que no puedes hacerlo porque se nota que lo necesitas.

-… si, lo necesito, pero no por salud- Twilight se levanta arrastrando la silla – hablare con luna, luego de eso, le informaré cuando partimos.

-quédense todo lo que necesiten, deben descansar para terminar su misión.

-bueno eso no es verdad- contestó con las lágrimas apunto de brotar de sus ojos- es que… si una de nosotras moría… la cosa es que Pinkie era mucho más importante de lo que parecía, el plan se arruinó, se acabó, pero tengo que encontrar el modo de reparar todo esto.

Los dedos de sus manos terminaron en su frente, acariciándola buscando las ideas.

-tranquilícese princesa, solo valla a la cama, desahogase, todos hemos perdido a alguien, no crea que estamos como para hadar juzgando.

-Es muy amable Spitfire- Twilight se pone de pie- sabes, yo, estaba pensado en el futuro.

Spitfire ladea un poco la cabeza en una muestra de atención.

-la unión hace la fuerza, me gustaría que tu grupo fuera a Ponyville.

El silencio duro un rato, fue Spitfire quien acabo con eso cuando se despidió-descanse princesa- se marchó, Twilight se quedo quiera un momento, miró su mano y esta adquirió un brillo purpura "debe haber alguna forma"

Twilight serró los ojos con fuerza, concentrándose, pronto la cabeza le dio vueltas acompañada de un dolor ligero en su cráneo, demasiadas emociones para un día, "luna ¿Qué es lo que hice mal?"

* * *

Esa noche, el silencio invadió la ciudad como nunca antes lo había echo, ¿lluvia? Ni un poco, el mundo entero se puso de acuerdo para guardar silencio para la pony rosa, para las chicas, algo difícil, Sombra no durmió, se la pasó toda la noche en vela, tal vez meditando, tal vez haciendo lo posible por consolar a la chica que se encontraba en su subconsciente.

Rarity no tardó en dormir, agotada de hacer el drama presionando su cara contra la almohada, odiándose por tantas cosas y mirando de vez en cuando su arma, tentadoras holeadas de ideas, imagina… dejar de sentir dolor.

* * *

Se hizo de mañana, o como quiera que se diga ahora en esta mierda de lugar de nombre Equestria, Rai despertó antes, incluso se topó con la humilde sombra solo para compartir 3 segundos de miradas, pero eso pasó hace horas, ahora la chica revisaba la mochila de la difunta pony.

Explosivos en su mayoría "y pensar que no la dejábamos usar nada de esto" arrojó una barra de dinamita y esta rodó por el pasillo lleno de cuadros de pinturas extravagantes.

Llevando sus manos a la cara su respiración se volvía con el tiempo más fuerte, no podía dejar de pensar en lo desesperada que se veía Applejack cuando la encontró, en lo último que le dijo a Pinkie, de alguna forma, era su culpa.

-no debieron desobedecer.

La voz de Lightning Dust le hizo levantar la cabeza.

-siempre pasa lo mismo.

Rainbow respiraba molesta- ¿a qué te refieres?

-tenemos enemigos.

La nariz de la pegaso azul metía y sacaba aire con fuerza, sus ojos mostraban un enfado muy grande y apretaba los dientes.

-escúchame bien maldita perra.

Lightning Dust inclina la ceja derecha y baja la oreja izquierda.

-no quiero que me digan que se debió hacer, quiero buscar al maldito responsable, y hacerlo sufrir.

-¿te paso la lista de candidatos? – Contesto con un aire de sarcasmo – sé quién pudo haber sido y mejor aún, sé dónde podemos encontrarlo, ¿quieres venir a acabar con él de una vez o te la pasarás llorando?

Cuando Rainbow se puso de pie y la miró con odio llegó una pregunta algo inesperada para la intrépida pegaso azul.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en el museo?

-3 días.

\- ¿y en esos tres días no te ha parecido que ya nos conocíamos?

-no.

-bueno, las dos teníamos el mismo sueño, parece que una lo consiguió, Spitfire llegó a hablar de ti y todo lo que decía era positivo.

Rainbow no mostraba emoción alguna, de hecho, no sabía cuándo conoció a la pegaso de cabello ámbar con franjas de oro que ahora estaba frente a ella.

-Academia Wonderbolt.

-no, no te recuerdo.

-eso noté, camina Rainbow, antes de que Spitfire se dé cuenta y trae esos explosivos contigo- la chica color turquesa se fue caminando aprisa y aunque Rainbow quedó confundida la siguió no sin antes regresar por la mochila de Pinkie dejando solo la barra de dinamita que arrojó anteriormente.

-me hablas de que debemos obedecer a Spitfire y ¿ahora quieres que haga algo sin que se entere?

-existe un potro, que según ella ya está muerto, yo lo tomaría como el principal sospechoso.

-¿Por qué piensas que es él?

-porqué Centinel Spark es un maldito hija de perra que haría cualquier cosa por destruirnos.

-¿si está vivo por que Spitfire asegura lo contrario?

\- se lo ocultamos, de saber que ese asesino sigue por ahí comenzará una guerra entre nuestro grupo y el suyo, por eso mejor lo mantenemos a raya, nuestro último encuentro fue antes de la tormenta, perdimos a uno de los nuestros, le dispararon en el ala y calló desde 10 pisos de altura, no tengo que especificar como quedó.

-¿saben dónde se esconde?

-sí, lo descubrimos hace un par de días, no atacamos pero les dejamos una advertencia, entonces saben que los encontramos, creo que el asesinato de Pinkie pie fue su modo de declararnos guerra.

-el muy imbécil no sé da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer.

-¿Qué fue exactamente?

-me hizo enojar.

* * *

Los binoculares estaban pegados a la cara de Diamond Tiara, saliendo solo un poco de aquella ventana a la altura de 3 pisos observaba un punto fijo, su mueca de amargura era grande y la curiosidad de Babs por saber que le pasaba terminó por cuestionarle - ¿Qué tanto miras?

-¡argh! Esto es increíble.

La chica de cabello lavanda miró a Babs mostrando su mal humor- arruinaron lo único que le quedaba a esta ciudad.

-déjame ver.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, DT le dio los binoculares a la chica pecosa y al ver donde Tiara se mantuvo inmóvil por aproximadamente 5 segundos antes de comenzar a reir.

-¿ahora que está pasando?- entró AB a la escena, acercándose a la ventana donde las otras dos yeguas se encontraban.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- la risa de Babs se volvió más fuerte- ¡no sé quién es el responsable pero ya lo amo!- Babs le entregó los binoculares a su prima- tienes que verlo.

Apple Bloom acomodó su sombrero, aquel al que apenas empezaba a acostumbrarse, miró en la dirección que le indicó su prima con el dedo índice.

Las orejas de la pelirroja se pararon de inmediato al verlo- wow… creo que estoy alucinando.

-¡jajajajajajajaja! Mira tiara, no es tan malo – se cubrió su boca para forzarse a no reír más.

-entonces si eras modelo… ¡de dentífrico!

A lo lejos un enorme cartel con el rostro sonriente de Tiara lucia como una de las poquísimas cosas que se medió conservaron, el problema es que aquel anuncio había sido profanado con pintura en aerosol.

-y el bigote no te queda mal- agregó Babs con una sonrisa maliciosa- sabía que tenías que depilarte algunas zonas pero ¿tanto? Estos tipos del museo deben odiarte.

-como me gustaría ir ahora mismo a decirles lo que pienso de sus jueguitos- contesto DT adquiriendo un tono psicópata.

-NO- apareció la voz más profunda de la ciudad, Centinel salió de las sombras- nadie se acercará al museo.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Apple Bloom de una manera muy casual.

-es una bomba- contestó el potro.

-aaaah, ¿y que hace una bomba en el museo?

-jajaja, no, déjame explicarte prima, Centinel se refiere como "una bomba" a todos los lugares o ideas que tendrán un final muy destructivo.

-solo dice "una bomba" porque su "súper amigui" lo decía.

Centinel se aclaró la garganta en un llamado de atención a la pony.

DT se acomoda su cabello para atrás- como sea, de todos modos tampoco quería volver a ver a esos traga todo.

-¡chicos chicos! – Entró Greek muy emocionado- ¡nos salvamos!

-¿Qué encontraste? – dijo Diamod Tiara.

-¿provisiones?- cuestionó Centinel.

-jajaja ¿los bigotes de Tiara?- preguntó Babs

-¿un coche que funciona? – terminó Apple Bloom.

Greek señala a todos, uno a la vez a la par que responde las preguntas de cada uno de ellos- no, no, ¿qué? Y sip, encontré un vehículo que no está tan dañado como los demás, ¡katy 2.0! ¡está en proceso!

-… ¿enserio? – enfureció Tiara.

-… si… em… Babs ¿a qué te referías con los bigotes?

-¿Por qué no te lo explica tu chica?, saben, aun no abro la caja fuerte de aquí, así que iré a intentarlo un poco más ¿bienes Apple Bloom?

-mientras no rompas más escarpelos.

* * *

Dos ráfagas veloces pasaron entre los edificios hasta llegar a el techo de uno de ellos mirando aquella estructura donde anteriormente se habían escrito con fuego las palaras "hijos de perra"

La primera en llegar, Lightning Dust, la segunda Rainbow.

-es aquí.

-… yo no veo nada.

-mmm, que raro, esto está más destruido de lo que recuerdo.

En el edificio había un boquete del tamaño de un autobús provocado por un cohete disparado por un minotauro.

-como sea, hay que poner un poco de dinamita por aquí por haya y adiós problema.

Rainbow mira a su compañera con un aire de odio.

-no usaré los explosivos de Pinkie.

-¿entonces para qué crees que los tenías que traer?

\- de todas formas se nota que ya no hay nadie aquí.

-¿y que propones tornillitos?

Rainbow se asoma para ver la calle, notando un montón de huellas ir a la misma dirección en la tierra húmeda.

* * *

Tiempo después, DT y Greek conversaban en la misma ventana donde Tiara vio su orgullo ser masacrado.

-¿sabes que es lo que más extraño de nuestra guarida?- dijo el potro de cabello negro con pintas rojas.

-a los que ya no están más aquí- contestó, de una manera que pocas veces se le ve, Diamond Tiara estaba triste, demasiado triste ¿el anuncio le afectó o es algo más?

-… no hablo del museo.

DT respira profundo dejando ver lo mal que se sentía, sus ojos expresaban preocupación.

-oye, deja de pensar en el pasado, después de esto… em, ¡ya sé! Iremos a ver a Silver Spoom.

La chica suspira para ver a su chico con enojo- ¿y de que sirve verla si ella no nos puede ver?

Un destello en la ventana los hizo agacharse, a unos metros de ahí, Rainbow y Lightning Dust pasaron buscando algo o a alguien.

-parece que pedimos el rastro- comentó Dust con su ballesta en las manos.

-mierda, ese desgraciado es más escurridizo de lo que imaginé.

-volvamos, pronto Spitfire se dará cuenta de que no estamos.

Las dos pegasos se fueron como un relámpago dejando a Diamond Tiara y Greek con una sensación de alivio inconmensurable.

-menos mal que está ocupadas- comentó Greek dejando de estar en cuclillas

Algo lo tomó de la cabeza y tiró de el usando su propio cuerpo como para sacarlo de equilibrio y tararlo contra un sofá rojo y desgastado.

La chica no podía creer lo que veía ¿de dónde salió este pony de mascara plateada y sobrero?

Sacando su cimitarra se dispuso a atacar, primer golpe, desde arriba, la intención de Tiara era rebanarle un brazo o romperle el hombro.

Sombra no tardó en atrapar la mano de Tiara para luego con su palma libre golpear el estomago y la cara de la chica quitándole la cimitarra y tirándola al suelo.

Sombra apuntó a Diamond Tiara con su propia y filosa arma de una manera amenazante mientras ella se encontraba contra el suelo y la pared que daba a la ventana.

-¿Dónde está Centinel Spark?- a sus oídos había llegado el rumor, el asesino de Pinkie estaba siendo buscado por dos pegasos y él no se quedaría sin su porción de el pastel.

-hey tu- contestó una voz grave, sombra se dio media vuelta con cimitarra en mano para notar como en la obscuridad un brillo verde esmeralda que brotaba de un cuerno revelaba al potro, como una espada medieval emergía de su mano y le miraba fijamente - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

La humilde sombra le admiró y en un momento extraño para el su respiración se agitó como nunca, las sangre le hervía como nunca, él es el asesino de Pinkie, él tiene que pagar.

Arrojando la cimitarra a un lado, clavándose en una pared comenzó a caminar deprisa, se notaba lo irritado que se encontraba, cada uno de sus pasos irradiaba ira - ¡pelea!

Centinel lo atacó por su espada en un corte horizontal, sombra se agachó para evitarlo y al ponerse de pie golpear dos veces a Centinel en el rostro, una vez por cada uno de sus puños.

El potro estaba aturdido y la humilde sombra no había terminado, tomando el brazo con el que sostenía la espalda consiguió tirarlo al suelo con una llave.

De pronto el brillo verde llegó desde la derecha, una escopeta era levitada para atacar a Sombra, de una pirueta evitó el disparo pero dejó a Centinel Spark libre, inmediatamente se incorporó y la escopeta llegó hasta sus manos, así tendría más precisión al disparar.

Sombra escapaba por el pasillo y como si de un ser sobrenatural se tratara se subió al techo agarrándose del cableado para escapar.

Disparo tras disparo, sombra los evitaba de una manera u otra hasta llegar a unas escaletas que subían en vórtice donde desapareció, por esas escaleras subían Babs y AB detrás de ella a toda prisa.

-¡¿ESTÁS MALDITAMENTE LOCO O QUE TE PASA?! – le regaño Babs al verlo corriendo por ahí con escopeta en mano y disparando.

-una mala imitación de Batpony nos ataca- se las quitó del camino levitándoles y fue tras el agresor-¡asegúrense de que Tiara y Greek estén bien!

Bab Seed tomó la iniciativa y cuando vio a Apple Bloom le ordenó- tu mira como están, creo que Centinel va a necesitar ayuda.

Apple Bloom asintió con la cabeza pero cuando se dio la vuelta para ver a los dos ponys algo se le vino a la mente- ¿una mala imitación de Batpony?

* * *

Los disparos de escopeta atrajeron un par de ponyzombis, tumbaron una puerta del pasillo por donde escapaba Sombra, logró evitarlos brincándolos de una pirueta con su cuerpo en horizontal, segundos después los cadáveres fueron hechos pedazos por los perdigones de una escopeta.

Sombra escapó por la venta, cuando Centinel Spark llegó se percató del balcón de rejas metálicas que unía los pisos por el exterior del edificio, salió con escopeta en mano y como si se hubiese transformado en humo, la humilde sombra no se encontraba en ese lugar.

Ahora estaba detrás de él, tomó su arma por detrás con ambas manos y comenzó a presionar la escopeta contra el pecho de Centinel.

Levantando el arma, el corcel logró zafarse y como Sombra no se soltó, lo levitó junto con la escopeta y al tenerlo 3 metros a distancia suya.

El vértigo se hubiese apoderado del justiciero pero su mayor preocupación venia de la espada levitada por energía verde girando sobre si misma para darle mas poder de impacto a su afilado cuerpo.

Balanceándose con sus brazos, la humilde sombra se precipitó en dirección al corcel evitando la cuchilla de su espada por poco y aterrizando con fuerza en el suelo de las rejas metálicas, la vibración que causó el topetazo desequilibró a Centinel, gancho a su barbilla, el potro perdió el equilibrio por completo, Sombra con velocidad le tomó una pierna y tiró a una seguramente, pero este corcel no se rendiría tan fácil, antes de caer consiguió tomarse de una saliente del desgastado edificio, bajando un piso y entrando por la ventana justo debajo de Sombra.

Era momento de continuar la pelea en otra parte, le siguió confiado de que sus armas cayeran del edificio directo a la mugre que se encuentra debajo.

Sombra se quedó parada en la ventana, en cuclillas mirando en aquel obscuro interior- no hagas esto más difícil.

-¡CENTINEEL!- apareció la voz de Bab Seed desde arriba, Sombra levantó la vista y ella le miraba algo incrédula ¿de verdad estoy viendo una especie de superhéroe?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo? – habló Centinel escondido en alguna parte del piso.

-quiero verte sangrar.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sombra miró atrás, Babs tuvo un momento de locura espontanea, atoró su gancho a la ventana de un piso superior y se arrojó columpiándose de la cuerda y dirigiéndose al Pony con los pies listos para patearlo.

-maldita hija de…

El golpe no lo evitó, quizás algo conmovido por las agallas de la chica, fue sofocado y metido al edificio por el duro golpe.

Lo único que podia ver Sombra, era la silueta de Bab seed siendo mostrada por el brillo que entraba por la ventana, agitada, con la adrenalina en un punto alto.

-valla, fue divertido.

Babs comenzó a girar su gancho "¿Cómo lo desatró?"

-¡BAB SEED DETENTE!

Apple Bloom entró corriendo poniéndose frente a sombra con los brazos abiertos formando una cruz con todo su cuerpo - ¡SON INCREÍBLES TODOS USTEDES MALDITOS IDIOTAS!

De la nada Apple Bloom tomó el papel de madre regañona- ¡¿si saben que primero se puede preguntar antes de atacar?!

-Oh, conque aquí estabas- contestó sombra.

-Centinel, ya puedes salir.

Detrás del corcel de sombrero y mascara plateada apareció Centinel guardando la distancia y levitando sus dos armas por encima de los hombros.

-y baja eso, Sombra no volverá a atacarte.

-no prometo nada.

-¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? Vas por allí golpeando a todos sinrazón alguna ¿Quién crees que eres?

-primero, no estaría aquí si hubieses tenido la decencia de quedarte en casa, segundo, se ocultan de nosotros, algo malo han hecho.

-¿nosotros quienes?

-Twilight, Rainbow, Rarity, la pequeña Rarity.

-aguanta ¿te refieres a Sweetie Belle?

-como sea- sombra se acomoda su hombre adolorido- ¿no has visto actividad sospechosa o si?

-¿Qué tal un maldito loco repartiendo puñetazos?

-esto es en serio niña- sombra mira al potro por encima del hombro- Centinel Spark, tu bienes conmigo, tienes suerte de que ella haya estado aquí para detenerme.

-yo no voy a ningún lado.

-bueno entonces no te dejaré opción- se giró para verlo de frente a la par que se tronaba sus nudillos – iremos por las buenas o por las malas, se le acusa del asesinato de la pony Pinkie Pie.

 **review?** **:3 ¿shi?**


	19. Chapter 19 plumas y escamas 2

**MLP LODM PACIENTE 0**

 **Capítulo 19 Plumas y escamas (parte 2)**

Bella, radiante, llena de colores, las alas de la mariposa roja con explosiones amarillas en el centro se agitaban moviendo al hermoso insecto por un mundo de matices grises.

Entre las volteretas y giros rápidos y sin mucho sentido para nuestra perspectiva, la mariposa se posó sobre un césped verde obscuro, fino como ninguno y abundante a mas no poder.

Entrando a escena, una mosca que para la mariposa era comparable con un perro chihuahua, las dos pequeñas criaturas cruzaron miradas y mas tarde que temprano la superficie bajo ella comenzó a moverse, los dos insectos volaron para quitarse del camino del suelo emergente.

Frente a la mariposa, una cara espantosa y con colgajos de piel en su ser apareció, con los ojos perdidos y las moscas rondando por todo su ser, el zombi no serró la boca en ningún momento, pronto una sombra lo invadió, soltando un alarido la mariposa se fue y en su lugar un fuerte puñetazo de tamaño considerable le aplastó el rostro y le reventó el cuello.

Spike no tuvo que pararse para darle fin, continuó caminando, con mochila en la espalda y un rastro de ponyzombis de cráneo aplastado detrás, el dragón llamó a su compañera.

-pronto Scoot, que no será tan fácil cuando vengan las nubes.

Scootaloo no soltaba el arma que le robó a ese perro diamante, con las dos manos y siempre apuntando al suelo (a ningún lado) miraba todos los ponyzombis molidos de un solo puñetazo "menos mal que papá no tenía esa fuerza"

-¡SCOOTALOO!

-¡ya voy!- apuró nerviosa, el estar metida en sus pensamientos la ha vuelto a traicionar.

Mochila y ala vendada, la chica corrió lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzar al dragón y ponerse a su lado para al llegar tener un par de segundos de contacto visual y proseguir a tener los ojos en dirección a donde caminaban.

-¿falta mucho?

-no lo sé- contesto con un tono casual y despreocupado.

-¿y cómo sabremos cuando llegamos?

-no lo sé- respondió esta vez algo más desanimado y cansado.

-¿por lómenos sabes a donde nos dirigimos?

-por enésima vez en este día, ¡si! Al oeste de Equestria y soy una brújula andante así que tampoco es como si nos hubiésemos perdido.

Scootaloo coloca sus manos en la nuca para descansar – no sé quién te puso el título de brújula andante.

-¿de verdad importa? – Spike se detuvo, mirando atrás y al cielo con su olfato en uso.

Scootaloo le mira con intriga "¿ahora que encontró?"

¡Spike estornuda violentamente soltando una llamarada¡ llamarada que se transformó en humo al no chocar contra nada ni nadie, Scootaloo dejó de cubrirse los ojos por el calor y miró a su amigo apretar con sus manos su propia nariz con rostro de sufrimiento.

-por ahí- señala con su ala a su derecha hablando con una voz distinta, típica que alguien a quien le aprietan la nariz.

Minutos después, los dos viajeros llegaron a un viejo pueblito de cosas de madera y paja, ideal para pasar la noche.

Spike miró con rencor una de las chozitas, una con una planta roja creciendo y tomando como suya parte de la ventana donde estaba puesta, la flor salía de la casa y se esparcía por el suelo como una enredadera.

Scootaloo le echó una mirada confusa a su amigo y este le respondió con su voz echa la de una caricatura cómica- soy alérgico.

Scootaloo rueda los ojos y camina a la planta tomando un jarrón húmedo y envuelto por la flor que creció dentro de él, tardó un poco pero consiguió arrancar todo lo que había de la planta mientras Spike mantenía la distancia y hacia lo posible por controlar sus ataques de estornudos.

* * *

Cuando el lugar estaba limpio y la planta terminó en una fogata, el dragón inhaló profundo, estaría bien siempre y cuando se alejara del humo.

Spike exhaló dando a notar su alivio, sentado en una roca y disfrutando de la calma – mucho mejor.

Scootaloo se retiraba la tierra de sus zapatos ignorando al dragón, estaba algo molesta por tener que hacer todo el trabajo ella sola.

-gracias Scootaloo, por eso te quiero.

La chica se paralizó y se volvió roja de vergüenza, y incluso comenzó a temblar – em… no hay de qué…

Spike se estiró, se notaba cansado y su cabeza subía y bajaba luchando entre el sueño y la realidad.

-¿iras a dormir?- le preguntó Scootaloo siendo más como una sugerencia que una pregunta.

-no, ¿Quién te protegerá?

-puedo cuidarme sola.

-jeje, si claro- el dragón purpura se levantó y mirando una de las casas le señalo con una garra- dormir.

-buenas noches.

-ha ha Scoot, tú, yo, dormir.

-¿pa,para que quieres dormir conmigo?- dudó la chica nerviosa.

-solo compartiremos chosa, ¿Qué te pasa? Estás… rara.

-¡¿qué?! ¡No! ¡Tú eres el raro! Diciendo cosas así- Scootaloo mira a otro lado muy apenada.

-no me hagas ir por ti- le amenazó con tintes de juego, un juego que Scootaloo quería evitar así que solo se levantó y caminó en dirección a donde dormirían esperando que pronto sus ideas fueran más claras y poder ver a Spike a los ojos sin estremecerse.

Al entrar visualizó un sofá rojo grisáceo – mío- dijo señalándolo para luego aventarse asía el dejando su mochila a un costado, al caer sobre el mueble este soltó una cantidad considerable de polvo dejando ver que en realidad se trataba de un sillón color escarlata , Scootaloo comenzó a toser por las partículas de polvo.

El ataque apenas terminó cuando miró hacia arriba y allí estaba, Spike la miraba sin expresiones pero por alguna razón no lucia molesto ni mucho menos, es más, parecía tener curiosidad por algo que Scootaloo tenía ¿Qué es? Nadie lo sabe, o quizás la responsable solo era la mente Scootaloo, puede que en ese momento la chica fantaseaba con la idea de que su amigo se interesara por algo de su propiedad.

-¿Qué me ves, grandulón?

\- ¿segura que quieres dormir ahí?

Scootaloo se pone de lado recargando su cara en su mano y su codo en el acolchado mueble adquiriendo una pose algo "sexy"- ¿te parece mala idea?

-no sé si tenga chinches.

-¿y donde dormirá tu?

Spike señala el suelo y se recuesta en el mismo, Scoot se siente algo mal "¿y si el quería el sofá?" se asoma para verlo mirando el techo con las dos manos en su barriga, pensante.

-¿estás cómodo?

-¿Qué más da?- Spike gira la cabeza y su atención se pone en una botella, la alcanza con sus garras y mira la etiqueta- mmm, Sidra antigua.

-¿lotería?

-esta basura no me ayudó en los momentos difíciles, no tengo razones para quererla, valla porquería.

Scootaloo se la quita de la mano y nota como está medio llena- ¿hace cuánto crees que está aquí?

-el pueblo está abandonado, no quiere decir que lo hayan dejado en el inicio de la infección, quien sabe, puede que solo tenga pocos meses abandonado.

Antes de que Spike se diera cuenta, el corcho de la botella fue desechado y los labios de Scootaloo estaban pegados a la botella.

-… no sabía que te gustara.

Scootaloo dejó de beber- nop.

-… ¿entonces?

-¡déjame en paz! ¿si? Tengo problemas.

-y la botella no los resolverá, ¿o quieres ser una alcohólica?

Scootaloo se gira abrazando aquella botella con resentimiento hacia el dragón- ¿y que si me vuelvo alcohólica? Viviré borracha y sola, lo he decidido.

-bueno, nunca me iré de tu lado, así que ese plan está por la mitad.

-¿nu,nunca?

-ya comprobé que necesitan a alguien con la capacidad de razonar-le contestó con una actitud pesada, recalcando una vez más que no debían salir de Ponyville.

Scootaloo frunce el ceño – pff, idiota- vuelve a beber.

En poco tiempo Spike se percató de su error, la culpa se notaba en su rostro, suspiró, y le hablo a su amiga muy suave - ¿me perdonas por eso?

-no, vete a la mierda.

Spike entristece- ya veo.

Al pasar 6 segundos más Scoot no soportó más el silencio – está bien, te perdono.

-uff, gracias.

"ugh, lo odio, es tan… ¡maldición! Ni siquiera puedo convencerme de odiarlo, ay Celestia, ayúdame" "por favor díganme que esto solo son secuelas del mal uso de la magia sobre mi mente… ¡eso es! ¡todo es culpa de la magia!"

Spike suspira con cansancio y un toque de depresión- la extraño tanto.

"mierda" Scootaloo sabía que si se atrevía a preguntar de quien hablaba terminaría en un problema interno grave, uno en el que ya estaba entrado.

-¿a… quien?

-a Twilight… a Fluttershy, las extraño a todas.

-¿y a Apple Bloom? – "¡IDIOTA!"

El dragón guardó absoluto silencio como si estuviese atrapado en su mente dejando ver solo un cascarón incapaz de reaccionar.

Scootaloo se sentía terrible, por un lado, una de sus más grandes amigas a la que quería mucho estaba posiblemente muerta, pero fueron sus amigas las que la "traicionaron", aun así la quería con vida, la quería a su lado pero… ¿Cuándo fue que rompió su promesa de amigas antes que chicos? Quien sabe, algo de rencor hacia la novia de Spike combinado con ver como el luchaba por ser un chico amable solo para ella "¿Cuándo podré entender mis propios sentimientos?"

-Scootaloo…

-em… ¿sí?

-¿quieres que te sea sincero de cómo me siento con respecto a Apple Bloom? – le preguntó inseguro de sí mismo.

-… sí.

-aun no entiendo que estoy haciendo… creo que no debí darle el si, por lómenos no aun.

-¿entonces no la quieres?- le interrogó haciendo lo posible por no mostrar sus ansias "no te hagas ilusiones, no te hagas ilusiones"

-la quiero, y mucho pero, ella me ama.

-¿y no se supone que eso es bueno?

-es que no puedo decirle algo como… te amo, es que ni siquiera estoy seguro de si lo hago.

-eso díselo a ella, yo no tengo porque enterarme- contestó algo molesta, harta de no poder saber que sentir respecto a su amiga.

-bueno, eso no se puede ¿verdad?- Spike se gira para darle la espalda a el sofá- no sé qué sería peor- su voz se volvió triste, acomplejada, con una falta de esperanza incomparable- si jamás volverla a ver… o encontrarla con ese dichoso psicópata.

* * *

A las orillas de Ponyhattan, el lobo erguido conocido como Esferoth admiraba la ciudad desde uno de los rascacielos, su mirada serie y falta de expresión daban a entender lo mucho que estaba pensando, tal vez el libro de hechizos prohibidos que tenía en su pata superior derecha tenía algo que ver.

-gustan libros a marrón can, Masltgri Esferoth.

El libo marrón miró a aquella chica con mascara de gas – mmm, trabajas rápido.

-drhees bor migashumin shonder varroyth.

-¿la mataste? Ese no era el trato Cebra idiota.

-escoshbala- la cebra se quita la máscara antigases, su larga melena le cubría uno de sus ojo- cuerno ausente.

-mmm, ya veo –el lobo coloca sus patas superiores en su espalda y camina alrededor de la cebra- entonces los seguiste, las torturaste ¿Qué hiciste exactamente?

-igathu.

-con que expiación ¿y por qué mataste a la rosa?

-malesirthu, verme.

-¿y el anonimato es tan importante?- Esferoth regresa a el lugar donde estaba al principio, mirando la ciudad, la joven cebra se le unió.

-¿Qué esperamos para atacar?

-no hace falta, solo necesito encontrar algo antes.

-¿falthothet?

-nada en especial, un dragón.

* * *

Desesperado, Spike despertó de un movimiento brusco como recién llegado de una pelea agitada, el corazón casi se le salía de lo rápido que bombeaba, su aliento se llena de humo, por poco prende la casa donde se encuentra, pasó el susto- todo fue una horrible pesadilla.

-¿peshadilla? – se escuchó Scootaloo en la obscuridad.

-… ¿scoot? ¿Sigues despierta?.

-ssshhhhh, ¿Qué soñaste?

-no, no lo sé, algo le pasaba a Pinkie- la respiración agitada de Spike desaparecía- solo estoy sugestionándome.

-espera, voy para allá.

Spike sintió como su amiga caía sobre su estómago seguido de un quejido por el golpe y unas risas.

-jeje, jejeje, creo que me tropecé.

Ese olor, era extraño, Spike llenó la boca de fuego para iluminar su entorno y toparse con una Scootaloo que se veía demasiada cómoda en su vientre, recargando su cabeza en sus manos y una sonrisa pequeña pero segura.

-… ¿Scootaloo?

-valla valla valla, pareshe que alguien necesita compañía.

Spike le empujó y se escuchó como la pegaso se golpeaba contra las tablas del suelo.

-ouch- se quejó a la par que su amigo se ponía de pie y se orientaba con el olfato mientras que sus ojos se adaptarán a la obscuridad.

\- oooh, ya veo, te pones rudo conmigo.

El dragón lo vio entonces, la botella de sidra, estaba completamente vacía- ay no, no,nonono Scootaloo ¿Qué has hecho?

La pegaso se levanta entre tambaleos- lo sé, lo sé, necesito que me castiguen.

El dragón purpura se sienta en el sofá, desesperado se cobre los ojos con sus garras, ahora tiene que asegurarse de que ella se duerma y no cometa alguna estupidez.

-no veo nada- Scootaloo se pega contra el sofá – AY, jeje, perdón.

Entonces el fuego aparece, Spike apareció una vela con su llama mágica y la puso en una mesita, al estar encendida le permitirá ver a Scootaloo.

-así me gusta- la chica se sienta junto a Spike y se queda viendo una ventana - ¿quieres jugar al camión?

-ay no Scootaloo- el rubor apareció en el rostro de Spike cuando sintió unos subes labios llegar hasta su mejilla, Scootaloo se hincó en el sofá para alcanzar la cara de su amigo, lo besaba con un cariño que hizo que el dragón se paralizara, poco a poco se acercaba más a su boca, las ansias por los labios de Spike serían interrumpidas.

La mano del dragón rodeo el rostro de la chica, los ojos de Scootaloo se veían entre los dedos de la gran mano del dragón, la sonrisa de la pegaso no se le borró.

-Scoot, estás borracha.

-te are mío esta noche- dijo como si sintiera que nadie la escuchaba.

-por Celestia… ¡no! ¡No no no y noo! Reacciona Scootaloo, ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-¿entonces no tendrías sexo conmigo?

La mente de Spike se nubló por completo, miraba a su amiga con terror e incluso algo de morbo, agitó la cabeza ante tan aberrantes imágenes que pasaron por su mente- ¡no! no quiero.

-sí, si quieres :3

Scootaloo se quitó la mano de Spike de la cara, sus ojos viajaron lentamente en dirección a la entrepierna del dragón, en un momento de horror, Spike se cubrió con sus manos, pero eso seria suficiente por lo que terminó dándose la vuelta- ¡te estás pasando!

-anímate, será divertido- la chica pasaba sus dedos por la espada del dragón.

-¡NO! ¡Scootaloo! ¡Piensa en Apple Bloom maldita sea!

-piensa tú en ella, imagina que soy yo- la chica lo abrazó intentando llegar a algún lado con sus manos.

A Spike le sudaba la frente "estúpidos instintos ¿ahora qué debo hacer?" en un momento la mirada de Spike se perdió para dar paso a una sonrisa maliciosa.

La cola de Spike se enredó en la cintura de Scootaloo tirándola a la orilla del sofá, se levantó dejando a Scootaloo impresionada por su fuerza, estaba lista, por fin lo convenció.

Spike la miraba con deseo, con sus ojos afilándose, de pronto algo lo distrajo, levantó la vista y se fue caminando.

-¿A dónde vas?

El dragón entró a una habitación obscura, momentos después salió con una cinta adhesiva en la mano.

* * *

Atada de pies y cascos, Scootaloo parecía emocionada, se reía mientras su acompañante ajustaba bien sus vendas, terminado, ya no se movería, el dragón se puso frente a la chica de piernas abiertas.

-ven aquí lagartija sexy.

Spike sonríe con la maldad recorriendo su sangre, se sienta en el suelo y se recuesta recargando su nuca en sus manos y miró al techo dejando salir un suspiro de alivio- asunto resuelto.

-emm… oye ¿Cuándo empiezas?

-ya terminé.

-¡que! ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaawwwww! ¡Eres malísimo en esto! No sentí nada.

-jeje, si, soy de lo peor.

-… ¡oye! ¡No has hecho nada!

-em, nooo, estoy exhausto, no puedo más- se burló de su amiga atada.

-usa la lengua, lo que sea, no puedes dejarme así- se quejaba y trataba de zafarse, pero entre lo mareada y lo torpe que se volvió con el alcohol apenas podía controlar sus movimientos- en cuento me libere me las pagaras.

-jeje, seguro.

-no seré cariñosa.

-tiemblo de miedo- Spike sopló a la vela dejando la sala en absoluta obscuridad.

* * *

Scootaloo duró más tiempo negociando con Spike mientras el ridículo grado de alcohol que contenía la bebida se encargaba de entorpecer los pensamientos de una pony a la que se le ocurrió la "brillante idea" de beber rápido y en su primera vez.

"Los ponys no resisten mucho el alcohol a menos que se trate de algún caso especial, es por eso que otras especies ven las bebidas de los ponys como jugo para niños" es lo que pensaba Spike mientras se quedaba dormido, Scootaloo estaba sintiendo el bajón por lo que sin razón aparente se dispuso a cantar, el dragón durmió arrullado por la melodía de la chica.

* * *

los ojos llenos de lagañas se abrieron lentamente, volvió a cerrarlos, con fuerza, la luz le quemaba las retinas, Scootaloo no se podía mover, uno, por las vendas que la ataban al sofá, dos, el detestable estado en el que se encontraba.

Scootaloo recuerda que hace tiempo hablando con sus amigas salió a relucir el tema ¿Cómo se sentirá la primera migraña tras la borrachera?

-horrible.

Sintiendo como sus ojos se derretían, levantó las vista ante las sombra que le tapó la luz, Spike la miraba de cerca, completamente de pie y comiendo una mazorca entera, no solo los granos de maíz, la comía como si se tratara de una zanahoria, en su brazo opuesto, creaba una cuna donde tenia docenas de mazorcas mas.

-¿que?- preguntó la chica malhumorada y sintiéndose al borde del acantilado.

-te sorprendería lo bien cuidado que está este sitio, incluso empezaron a salir mazorcas, me pregunto cuánto tiempo lleva abandonado ¿dos semanas? Eso sí, tienen un pésimo gusto con las flores.

-callate…

-¿disculpa?

-que te calles- chilló sin poder siquiera levantar la voz.

El dragón mordió la mazorca una vez más, masticándola hasta crear una pasta en su boca, miraba a su amiga sufriendo, sus ojos fueron a la botella de sidra, metió el ultimo trazo de la mazorca en su hocico y mientras las masticaba levantó la botella para leer lo que contenía.

-¿Por qué parece como si hubieras tomado veneno?

-ay no… me voy a morir- se quejó queriendo gritar, este estado le recordaba demasiado cuando aun se recuperaba de aquel mal que le provocó el mal uso del borrado de memoria.

-mmm, ha ha, esto apenas es un poco más fuerte que la botella de sidra promedio.

-o mierda.

Spike se sienta a su lado, comiendo mazorca tras mazorca esperando que a su amiga se le pasara el efecto lo suficiente como para que pudieran continuar.

-¿y por qué mierda estoy atada?

-será mejor que no lo sepas ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-dragón inútil, tengo que quitar la planta yo sola.

-aaah si, mejor quédate con eso.

-¿Por qué tomé sidra?

-no lo sé, pero no volverás a hacerlo.

"obvio no, esta es una maldita tortura" imaginó.

-bueno, aprovecharé el día- el dragón se pone de pie- si necesitas algo grita.

-¡espera!- cuando Scootaloo levantó la voz sintió como si dos rocas le oprimieran la cabeza.

-… ¿qué?

-desátame.

-oh, jeje, cierto.

* * *

Rainbow estaría orgullosa ¿no es así? Cada vez se parece más a ella "pero Rainbow no cometía tantas estupideces" pensaba con ingenuidad, "quizás se sentía mal últimamente, pero todos lo hacen, es el ambiente que la crisis a traído, nadie puede ser feliz por mucho tiempo" "claro, nadie menos la estúpida de Apple Bloom" "esa maldita consigue con quien pasar el fin del mundo y yo tengo que soportar la maldita migraña"

No tengo que decir que nuestra aventurera estaba de muy mal humor.

"y esa Sweetie Belle, metiéndonos a todas en líos" "si tan solo me hubieran escuchado" "dejemos a la princesa y a las chicas hacer lo que mejor hacen, salvarnos a todos PERO NOOOO, TENÍAN QUE METER SUS NARICES DE MIERDA Y ARRASTRARME CON ELLAS"

Spike entró con una canción en la mente, cantaba bajito para no molestar a la Pegaso - siempre que yo juego a la pelota, se me cae a la casa de mi vecina, cuando trato de que me la devuelva, me cierra la puerta y ni siquiera me mira.

-¿que?

-es lo que cantabas anoche, es pegajoso.

Scootaloo no trató de recordar, sabía que le empezaría a doler la cabeza.

Spike continuó cantando – Por favor, por favor, devuélvame el balón vecina.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas afuera?

-como tres horas ¿Cómo te sientes?

-toma una de tus gemas y métetela por el…

-OKEY OKEY, ya entendí.

Spike comenzó a oler algo, paró las orejas y levantó la cabeza – alguien se acerca.

-que no moleste.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Spike tomó a Scootaloo y se escondió tras el sofá, en ese momento la puertá se abrió de una patada.

-¡ADENTRO!

Un chico entró tras una yegua y el muchacho serró la puerta, el pony gris de cabello negro se asomó por la ventana, su reparación indicaba que acababa de llegar de una persecución, su ramera verde obscuro estaba sudada y no paraba de ver afuera con una paranoia tremenda.

-Last Paragraph

-¿que?

-olvidaste a Tree Hugger.

El potro mira a suelo rendido- mierda.

La puerta es tocada 4 veces, con calma, alguien quería entrar y no tenía prisa por hacerlo.

Al abrirla, la pony verde de rastas entre rojas y anaranjadas esperaba paciente, los ojos cansados pero una sonrisa en su rostro, paliacate con flores sobre la cabeza y vestimenta de una campesina promedio.

-¿Cómo escapaste de las abejas?- le interrogó la yegua de cara violeta grisáceo y cabello gris y desarreglado.

-deberías respirar más a menudo Limestone, tus chacras se desalinean de nuevo- le sugirió con una actitud calmada- solo no corrí, eso las irrita.

-a buena hora para decirnos- contestó el hombre.

-¿y que es este lugar? – interrogó Limestone algo molesta por el insidente.

Tree Hugger respira profundo y siente la energía fluir por todas partes- hay algo negativo en esta casa.

Last Paragraph saca una ballesta y mira a todas partes inseguro- será mejor revisar.

-¿tú le crees a esta jipi?

-ha acertado las ultimas 10 veces, así que sí.

El dragón y le pony hacían lo posible por no hacer ruido, spike se arrastraba conforme escuchaba los pasos de los ponys rodear el sofá, apenas y podía esconderse tras el, Scootaloo gateaba debajo del dragón, luchado por no quejarse.

Los pasos parecieron entrar a una habitación, spike se puso de pie viendo donde entraron al igual que Scoot, Spike se giró para salir por la puerta, lo que menos buscaba eran problemas.

Justo frente a la puerta Tree Hugger lo miraba con calma- mmm, energía inusual la que hay entre ustedes.

-carajo- expresó el dragón "¿que ella no hace ningún ruido?"

Siguiente problema, tras ellos ya los habían visto los otros ponys, Spike tomo a Scootaloo con su cola y retrocedió procurando no darle la espalda a nadie, la ventana sería una buena opción, le apuntaban con armas, un revolver y una ballesta, inútiles contra su dura piel, pero ¿Qué hay de scootaloo?

La chica tenia miedo, pero algo en la muñeca del potro le llamó la atención, una pulsera metalica con el nombre de una cantante "Countess Coloratura" era bobo pensar en eso ahora pero, siempre había querido algo así, no del todo su cantante favorita pero su música siempre era bienvenida en su reproductor mlp 3.

-linda pulsera.

-gracias- contestó el hombre bastante tranquilo para estar cerca de un dragón escupe fuego- lindas gemas.

Spike inclina un poco la cabeza en una muestra de entendimiento.

-¿quieren un trueque?

* * *

Scoot lucia la pulsera de Countess Coloratura, otro regalo de su querido spike, después de todo el pagó con una de sus gemas.

Los 5 individuos estaban sentados en la sala, hablando y conviviendo de una manera que si bien antes era lo mas normal del mundo, ahora resulta difícil de imaginar.

-Limestone- dijo Spike buscando en sus recuerdos- me suena bastante ¿te conozco de algún lado?

-estoy segura de que recordaría a un dragón de 2 metros.

-creo que yo si te recuerdo- comentó Tree Hugger- pero eras muy pequeño, acompañabas a la princesa Twilight a todas partes.

Spike se rasca su noca avergonzado- jeje, si, buenos tiempos.

-la pequeña criatura ahora puede cuidarse sola, un polluelo saliendo de su nido, glorioso.

Scootaloo miraba a la jipi con cautela, se acercó con discreción al hombre y preguntó- ¿siempre es asi o está drogada?

-nadie lo sabe, y bien amigos ¿Qué hacen por este lado del Yermo? ¿Buscan una servoarmadura?

Spike y Scootaloo se le quedaron viendo - ¿Yermo? – preguntó spike.

-no es un Yermo, idiota- dijo Limestone.

-perdón, quería hacer una referencia.

-yo no la entendí- dijo spike.

-yo sí- contestó Scootaloo con sorpresa.

-¿eras Gamer?

-algo.

-genial, pero no han contestado mi pregunta ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

-buscamos a unas amigas, creemos que las tiene secuestradas un psicópata- respondió scootaloo.

-no sabes cómo lamento escuchar eso, los psicópatas siempre arruinan lo que tocan, no quiero ser negativo, pero si de verdad las secuestró un psicópata o están muertas o corrompidas.

A Spike le pasó por la mente Apple Bloom, la tristeza lo invadió acompañado de una ganas colosales de moler a golpes a aquel que la persigue, aquel que le quiera hacer algún daño.

-¿ustedes no saben dónde están los pinos del cielo o sí?

Para los tres viajeros escuchar "los pinos del cielo" fue un momento de horrenda e indeseada revelación.

-no estarán buscando a Esferoth- dijo limestone esperando que no respondiera lo que tanto temía.

-Spike Reaccionó al oír ese nombre- ¡sí! ¡a él es a quien buscamos!

-si pues, es una pésima idea.

-no sabía que los dragones podían ser peleles sin aprecio por su vida

Tree Hugger tomó la palabra- tranquilos todos- su tono calmado fue lo que paró los nervios de sus compañeros, observó a Scoot y Spike para advertirles- Esferoth es un ser lleno de ira y ambición, parece frágil pero si es consciente de tu presencia no tendrás oportunidad.

-el no me verá venir- aseguró Spike.

-tu seguridad es de admirar, dragón, los guiaremos.

Los compañeros de la pony jipi la vieron con sorpresa e incredulidad ante tal declaración.

-no escuchen a mi amiga, no razona del todo bien- contestó Limestone.

-solo los llevaremos a un lugar donde puedan seguir por su cuenta, creo que saben que nadie se enfrenta a Esferoth en su terreno y vive para contarlo.

-bueno, eso es porque no se había metido conmigo.

-de acuerdo, solo me gustaría un favor, que además de rescatar a tus amigas, me traigas al último breezie que queda en la tierra.


	20. Chapter 20 reencuentro

**saben, XD ¿que pedo? es que no me explico ¿cuantos capítulos han pasado desde la muerte de pinkie? jajajaja y ¡TODAVÍA! ¡NO FALTA EL COMENTARIO QUE DICE! "¿por que mataste a pinkie?" jajajaja, es que como no amarlos mis enfermos mentales ^^**

 **MLP LODM PACIENTE 0**

 **Capítulo 20 reencuentro**

Con la cara recargada a su puño y su codo sobre la mesa, el sombrero de Applejack se posaba sobre la superficie de madera, la mirada sobre la prenda que siempre lleva en la cabeza, los ojos cansados y la nariz roja de la irritación a la que sometió gran parte de la noche, lo que mas la describiría en estos momentos, es la palabra "apagada"

Del otro lado de la mesa llegó Rarity en un estado similar, ella hizo una cuna con sus brazos sobre la mesa y puso su cabeza ahí cubriendo su rostro y dejando solo a la vista su cabello y orejas caídas.

Las dos se vieron un segundo, pero ni ganas de saludarse tenían, simplemente, no tenían ganas de absolutamente nada.

Rainbow y Lightning Dust pasaron detrás de la chica Apple, discutiendo algo que no alcanzaba a entender, pero Rai parecía molesta, muy molesta como si algo hubiese salido mal, como si trataran de timarla.

Soarin también apareció, colocando tazas de café caliente frente a las dos yeguas decaídas, Rarity apenas notó que le dejaron café.

Jack miró a Soarin, su mirada era inexpresiva, intentaba decir gracias pero las palabras no le salían de la boca, quizás por lo cansada y deprimida que estaba, o solo porque no puede evitar ver al hombre de mala manera, es posible que sean ambas razones.

Al irse el pegaso (algo incómodo por lo sucedido, cabe destacar) nuestra triste Apple miró el café, sin ganas de tomarlo.

El vapor que emanaba de la taza era en cierto modo relajante o divertido, si es que se le puede llamar a algo divertido luego de que la chica diversión se haya ido.

-necesito a Fluttershy- confesó la granjera, lo que más deseaba en este mundo era saber cómo estaba ella y buscar un consuelo mutuo.

-necesito un baño- se quejó Rarity sin sacar la cara de esa cueva que construyó con sus propios brazos.

-tengo que aclarar las cosas con ella, creo que no hemos sido muy directas- continuó AJ pero prestando atención a las palabras de Rarity.

-tengo que quitarme la tierra de las pesuñas.

-ni siquiera me dio una respuesta real… pero yo tampoco le pregunté lo que tenía que preguntar.

-ni siquiera recuerdo como era el agua caliente.

-estás exagerando.

-es en sentido figurado.

-ah bueno - la chica dejó unos segundos para seguir con su desahogo - odio a sombra por no dejarme verla.

Rarity levantó un poco la cabeza dejando ver sus ojos de enojo y tristeza- odio a Spike por largarse a no sé dóndelandia en lugar de quedarse a cuidar de Pinkie- prosiguió con el mismo tono de queja pero con chispazos de furia.

-extraño A Pinkie… y a mi abuelita, y a Big… y Apple Bloom.

-extraño a Spike.

La cara de Applejack cambió drásticamente sus ojos se abrieron en su totalidad y su boca se transformó en una delegada línea en horizontal.

Rarity se pone roja como tomate "eso se puede malinterpretar"

-¿que acabas de decir?- preguntó Applejack con la mirada fija en Rarity y un tono casi robótico.

-qué extraño al enorme saco de escamas que no deja de rondar por mi mente.

-… ¿es un chiste de mal gusto o algo así?

-¡NO LO SÉ! ¡¿SI?! ¡NO LO SÉ! ¡QUIERO PENSAR QUE ES LA CULPA! ¡ME SIENTO CULPABLE POR TODO! ¿ESTA BIEN? ¡SOY LO PEOR QUE LE PASÓ A SPIKE Y NISIQUIERA TUBE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE DARLE UN "NO" DE MANERA HAMABLE!

AJ se hizo para atrás por la reacción tan explosiva de Rarity, todos están sensibles, habrá que tener cuidado con lo que se dice.

Rarity suspira rendida –él era como mi hermanito… y ahora me odia, yo lo odio, tu odias a sombra, Rainbow te odia, Fluttershy se odia a sí misma, Twilight odia la situación en la que se encuentra, vivimos entre el odio y el sufrimiento, eso te cambia y pocas veces es para bien.

-… el odio ya te cambió, solo vez lo malo de las cosas.

-¡¿es que crees que hay algo bueno?! ¡Dime que tiene de positivo todo esto!

-forma carácter.

-lo siento señora positiva, ¡pero no estoy nada feliz con el hecho de que Sweetie Belle viva en este ambiente!

-Rarity, baja tu tono- le advirtió a la histérica unicornio, la granjera empezaba a entrar en un modo defensivo.

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER! ¡HE VIVIDO LO SUFICIENTE COMO PARA SABER LO QUE VENDRÁ! ¡NADA! ¡NO NOS QUEDA ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! ¡TAN SOLO MIRA A MI HERMANA! ¡No quiero quitarle la esperanza! ¡PERO SIEMPRE QUE LOS PONYS NIEGAN LO QUE OCURRE MUEREN PRONTO!

-¡¿qué estás insinuando?!

-¡lo que escuchaste! ¡Es absolutamente imposible e improbable que los encontremos! ¡¿No lo vez querida?! ¡Lo que le sucedió a Pinkie es solo un recordatorio de lo frágiles que somos!

-¡NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A OIR INSINUAR ESO!

-¡¿QUÉ COSA?! ¡¿ES POR APPLE BLOOM?! ¡¿TU TAMBIEN CREES QUE SIGUE VIVA?! ¡¿POR QUÉ CREES QUE RAINBOW NO SE PREOCUPA POR SCOOTALOO?! ¡ELLA SABE QUE NO VALE LA PENA!

-¡YA CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA!

-¡PERDEMOS EL TIEMPO ESTANDO EN ESTA PODRIDA CIUDAD! ¡TENEMOS QUE LARGARNOS AHORA!

-¡ESO NO, DEPENDE DE TII!

Dash se aclaró la garganta tras Jack llamando la atención de las dos quienes se quedaron calladas ¿desde cuándo está ahí parada?

-saben si quieren armar un drama es preferible que no las oigan. Rarity, vete a buscar verga de un buey, pregúntale a Applejack donde dejaron a Iron Will y llénate la boca con su pepino, yo me preocupo por Scoot, y ya me sabe a mierda si lo demuestro o no, no voy a estar llorando, voy a hacer lo posible por encontrarla.

-bien dicho Rainbow.

-y Applejack, tú también vete a buscar la verga de Iron Will para ya sabes que, no busques la razón, simplemente no estoy de humor.

Las dos ponys sin alas se vieron entre sí, Rainbow no estaba calmando las cosas, las estaba empeorando.

La pony se acento sureño suspira molesta a la par que con su mano derecha se cubre el rostro, al quitarse la palma de la cara mira a Rai a los ojos y dice - ¿se puede saber dónde estabas?

-… en ningún lado.

\- estás sudorosa y tus tenis están llenos de tierra, lo cual no entiendo por qué pudiendo volar no hacía falta que te los ensuciaras.

-siempre están sucios, pon más atención la próxima vez, granjera idiota.

-pff, déjame en paz- caminando pasó por un lado de AJ quien no le quitaba la vista de encima mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

Rai tomó un vaso con su brazo recubierto por metal y lo llenó de agua de un grifo para comenzar a beber.

-tu sed te delata- dijo Applejack.

Recién terminada su agua, Rainbow Dash escuchó las palabras de la campirana, presionó el vaso y este se volvió cristales – ¿tú eres tonta o te haces? Te dije que me dejaras en paz.

Rarity se aclaró la garganta- espero que tengas otro vaso de vidrio porque les debes uno a estos chicos.

-¡la puta yegua otra vez! No tienes derecho a decir nada Rarity, mientras nosotras trabajamos tu solo te quedas ahí sentada bebiendo té.

-se llama café, ¡poco ortodoxo y cliché ejemplo de mujer poco femenina!

-uujujuy, ahora sí, que Twilight no llegue porque no quiero que nadie detenga la paliza que estoy por darte.

Cuando la pegaso azul levantó su brazo metálico un aura azul proveniente del cuerno de la unicornio atrajo la exo armadura y la pegó a la barra metálica junto al grifo de donde nuestra chica de cabello colorido había conseguido algo de agua.

-¡hija de perra!

-¿te gusta el magnetismo? – le contestó de una manera burlona.

-¡esperen un momento! – Interrumpió Applejack rompiendo con la pelea- ¿Dónde está Twilight?

* * *

Sweetie Belle ponía su mano en la frente de Twilight, su rostro mostraba preocupación y cuando miró a su hermana ella negó con la cabeza, ya rendida, esta fiebre era grave.

La princesa no había despertado, o por lómenos no lo parecía, parecía incomoda pero no reaccionaba, solo ella sabe que pasaba en esos momentos.

Applejack suspira recargada, con los brazos derechitos en la orilla de la cama de Twilight - ¿por qué?

El silenció apareció, nadie sabía que pasaba y esto solo enfurecía a la yegua – por todas las nueces, que alguien me explique que nos está pasando ¿Por qué ahora Twilight esta tan enferma como Sweetie belle hace unos días?

-no es lo mismo que yo tenía- recalcó la unicornio más pequeña– la fiebre de Twilight no tiene nada que ver con lo que me pasó, nadie le intentó borrar con un hechizo fallido.

\- ¿deberíamos preocuparnos? –Comentó Rarity- Digo, ¿Qué tal si es contagioso?

-¿Buttón? – preguntó sweetie Belle, el muchacho parecía más preocupado de lo que quería parecer, algo no andaba bien pero no concordaba con sus palabras.

-seguro se pasa rápido, no es la primera vez que alguien se enferma aquí.

Afuera había una conmoción, pero antes de poder asomarse a ver que ocurría, Spitfire apareció por la puerta y les dio una orden antes de marcharse- quédense aquí, cuiden de la princesa- se fue.

No debe ser algo grave, y de verdad ninguna de las chicas quería moverse de ese lugar, ni siquiera Rarity quien era la más propensa a evitar enfermarse, aun cuando estaba expuesta se quedaría a cuidar de su amiga (siempre y cuando no tuviera que tocarla)

-¿Qué debemos hacer?- dudó la bella unicornio de cabello índigo.

-querías irte de la ciudad ¿no?- dijo Applejack- intentar viajar con una pony en este estado es similar a aventar a un perro a los rápidos de un rio.

El chico, Button miró para afuera, alguien le hablaba, su amigo Firestrom. Button se disculpó con las mujeres y se marchó.

-me sorprende que Button no haya demostrado un poco de odio asía ti Applejack- contó la pegaso- sacarlo de Ponyville no le fue tan mal ¿o sí?

-¿ya vas a empezar de nuevo?

-alto espera- murmuró Twilight, la atención de todas fue sobre ella, se acercaron con cuidado, fue Rarity quien le habló suavemente al oído - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Twilight respiró, infló su pechó como nunca para dejar salir un quejido, sus ojos y no se abrían y su boca mostraba parte de la lengua y sus dientes- no dejen que se vaya.

-¿quién? – preguntó Rarity intrigada.

-pinkie… por favor, déjame hablar contigo.

Las orejas de Applejack se bajaron, Rarity serró los ojos y Rainbow miró a otra parte perdiendo la paciencia.

-la hemos perdido- sentenció la pegaso.

-no, no digas eso-suplico Rarity.

-la perderemos si la dejamos así, Twilight ya está delirando, necesitamos hielo.

-¿ahora de que hablas?- exigió Rarity.

-Rainbow tiene razón- contestó Applejack para sorpresa de todas- la abuela Smith nos decía que si se dejaba una fiebre fuerte podría terminar con la cordura de un pony, la mejor alternativa es una bolsa de hielos para bajar el calor de su cerebro y que no se convierta en huevo frito.

Twilight comenzó a toser y todas se echaron para atrás, si se contagiaban la cosa se pondría pero, las 4 chicas estaban contra le pared.

-quienes quieran salir del cuarto de gérmenes diga yo- dijo la unicornio de cabello índigo.

-¿y si Twilight necesita nuestra ayuda? – contestó AJ muy seria.

-esperen- les llamó Sweetie belle cuando algo le llamó la atención y no solo eso, es algo que la asustaba demasiado- ¿eso es sangre?

La unicornio se arrimó a la cama, su hermana le ordenó una cosa- ¡Sweetie vuelve ahora mismo!

En las sabanas de la princesa unas gotas de sangre eran absorbidas por la tela, esa sangre salió de la boca de Twilight una vez tosió.

-hay sangre ¡Twilight tosió sangre!- levantó la voz la alterada chica.

-¡QUE REGRESES!

Un aura azul rodeó a Sweetie Belle y antes de que la moviere la chica invocó una honda verde neutralizando el campo de fuerza de su hermana - ¡NO! ¡Twilight necesita de alguien que la cuide!

-¡te enfermaras! ¡tal vez ya estás enferma!

-¡entonces déjame aquí y vete!

-… pero.

-por favor hermana- le suplicó- hablo enserio.

-pero…

-no Rarity- intervino Applejack- es verdad, si alguien ya se contagió de lo que tiene Twilight, es Sweetie Belle, debemos informar a Spitfire, ella seguramente tiene algo contra estos casos y quien sabe, puede que ni siquiera sea tan grave.

\- o puede que sea peor- continuó Rainbow con una actitud pesimista ganándose una mirada de decepción por parte de la chica campirana- ¿qué? ¿Ahora que hice?

Applejack hace lo posible por relajarse y hablarle a Rarity como una amiga comprensiva – estará bien, te lo prometo.

-em ¿oigan?- interrumpió Button sin saber todo lo que ocurría y asomándose por la puerta- ¿Por qué están las tres contra la pared?... saben que, no me lo digan, Applejack tengo que hablar con usted.

-¿Qué pasa?

-jeje- buttón se pone un poco nervioso- no es el mejor momento para hablar de esto y se supone que no tengo que estar de chismoso pero… em, encontraron a Apple Bloom.

Applejack camina hacia Button a la par que habla y entre más cerca está más alto el volumen de su voz-espera ¿Qué dices? ¡¿Encontraron a mi hermanita?! ¡¿a la que he estado buscando tanto y me dices que no es un bien momento para decirme que la encontraron?! ¡¿ES ESO?!

Sweetie Belle apenas podía creerlo, ¡Apple Bloom! ¡la encontraron!

-básicamente…

-¿dónde?- le interrogó severa.

-¿sigue viva?- preguntó Sweetie Belle ya cansada de quedarse con la duda, la horrible y tortuosa duda.

-sí, ella está bien según lo que me dijeron pero… el problema es este… está aquí, en el museo.

-¿y cómo es que eso es un problema?

-es problema es en que parte del museo.

* * *

-¡encerrada! ¡Encerrada! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! – rabiaba Applejack mientras caminaba con prisa por los pasillos con Rarity acompañándola a toda prisa.

-¿Por qué nunca se nos dijo que el museo tenía una sección subterránea?

-¿de verdad importa? Solo saquemos a mi hermana.

-¿no crees que ya tienes suficientes problemas con Spitfire?

-¿de qué lado estás?

Frente a ellas, una puerta, entre la puerta y ellas Soarin las paró levantando una mano señalándoles un stop.

-ey ey ey ¿A dónde creen que van?

-muévete imbécil, ya sé que tienen a mi hermana aquí.

Soarin se da una palmada en la cara- estúpidos ponys, nos saben cuándo serrar la boca.

-a un lado.

-escúchame Applejack, el guardarte la información no es con mala intención, es para evitar esto, sabíamos que te pondrías así.

-aaaah al final si te sabes mi nombre- contestó con resentimiento y frustración- te lo pediré una última vez, muévete.

-pfff, mira sé que no nos conocimos de la mejor manera, pero debes confiar en…

El puño de Applejack terminó en la nariz del corcel moviéndolo de su posición y dando un lapso de tiempo en el que las dos ponys lograron cruzar y abrir la puerta para serrarla tras ellas.

Sarín no fue tras ellas, no tenía ganas de recibir otro golpe, en lugar de eso se sentó frente a la puerta y le informó a alguien promedio de una radio lo ocurrido.

Bajaron las escaleras a prisa, tiempo suficiente para que Rarity preguntara- ¿no fuiste un poco severa?

-nop.

Debajo del museo existía un pasillo donde varias celdas se encontraban llenas de cajas con diferentes etiquetas mostrando que clase de provisiones tenia, claro que una de las celdas había sido despojada de esas cajas.

Todo un grupo de ponys miraba a las chicas, Centinel mostraba distintos moretones, unos ocasionados por sombra, otros por alguien del museo, algún resentido.

Apple Bloom sonrió al ver a Applejack, ni las rejas evitaron que las dos corrieran hasta donde los barrotes les permitiesen para abrazarse aun con metal entre ellas.

-¡al fin! ¡te encontré! – exclamó Apple Bloom- que bien que aun conservas la compostura.

Es en este momento cuando AJ la toma de los hombros y comienza a zarandearla con violencia y desesperación- ¡¿EN QUE PENSABAS MALDITA LOCA?! ¡¿QUIERES QUE ME PONGA VIEJA?! – Luego de esto regresó al abrazo- me tenías preocupada manzanita.

El resto de ponys miraba la escena sin saber si interrumpir el momento.

-espera- Apple Bloom se separa - ¿es cierto? ¿Pinkie…?

Applejack muestra una decaída, intenta tocar la magilla de su hermana mientras le dice con dulzura- no pienses en eso- Apple Bloom se hace para atrás evitando el contacto con su hermana, algo en ella no le daba confianza- ¿dónde está Spike?

-…- Applejack baja la mirada y asiente con la cabeza- debí suponer que preguntarías por él.

Apple Bloom se sonroja, metió la pata, está siendo demasiado obvia- es que pienso que debe estar muy ocupado como para no saber que estoy aquí…

Applejack levanta la vista y mira a su hermana- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

-cuando lo aceptaras- contestó, el tono de AJ delataba la verdad, ella ya lo sabe.

Applejack guarda silencio.

-¿Applejack?

-no vuelvas este momento un reencuentro amargo hermanita, mejor dime por qué estás aquí encerrada.

-es que no podía dejar que lo culparan Applejack, no fue Centinel, el no mató a Pinkie pie.

-¿Quién es Centinel?

-yo- contestó un potro hasta el fondo de la celda- lamento su perdida Applejack.

-¿hay un presunto culpable de la muerte de Pinkie y nadie nos lo dijo?- se molestó Rarity- estos tipos nos ocultan demasiadas cosas.

-no tienes idea- prosiguió el corcel de pantalones militares.

-y es por el bien de la especie- se escuchó Spitfire bajando por las escaleras- solo evitamos las histeria colectiva.

Rarity se aclara la garganta- disculpe mi atrevimiento ¿pero no cree que esto es demasiado bajo? Hay cosas que necesitamos saber.

-no iban a tardar en saberlo, solo queríamos convencer a Apple Bloom de abandonar ese barco defectuoso.

-¡¿Quieren explicármelo de una vez?!- interrumpió AB- ¡si si, ustedes tuvieron sus problemas ¿pero cómo Centinel tiene que ver con la muerte de Pinkie?!

Spitfire se pone firme y mirando a Apple Bloom a los ojos afirmó- no tiene nada que ver, no que sepamos.

Spitfire se dirige a Rarity y Applejack- el potro que ven en esa celda debería estar muerto.

-y mira como resultó- dijo Centinel desde adentro interrumpiendo a Spitfire, ella lo ignoró y prosiguió.

-Centinel dirigía el museo, era un buen líder hasta que su madre falleció, a partir de ahí creó un caos, puso las cosas de cabeza y acabó con la unión del grupo, muchos murieron, él está en esta celda no por Pinkie sino por lo que ha hecho tiempo atrás y todo aquel que lo defienda puede acompañarlo.

Un aire a traición rellenó el vacío del ambiente, Applejack miró a su hermana suplicante- ya viste el porqué, ¿de verdad defenderás a un psicópata?

-…no, no defenderé a un psicópata- Apple Bloom mira para atrás, Babs intentaba decir algo pero las palabras no le salían.

\- mi prima me creyó cuando le dije que Twilight estaba viva – regresa con su hermana quien recién se dio cuenta de la presencia de Babs- si ella confía en Spark, yo confiaré en él.

-JA- se burló victoriosa la prima de Apple Bloom- TOMA ESO BRUJA MAL COGIDA… y hola Applejack ¿Cómo va el negoció?

Los puños de la granjera se apretaron cuando Spitfire dijo de una manera muy seca- ya tomaron su decisión.

-tienes a posiblemente los últimos dos miembros de mi familia en esa celda- gruñó- nadie se debe meter con mi familia.

-oh sí, me enteré de esa filosofía tuya y me pregunto ¿Cuántas vidas ha costado eso?- contestó Spitfire.

Applejack apretaba tan fuerte sus puños que le temblaban y justo cuando parecía a punto de explotar los relajó, bajó la cabeza rendida y miró a su hermana con tristeza un segundo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

-verás que pronto cambiará de opinión, no tienes que preocuparte, no le harán nada- le dijo Spitfire como consuelo, Applejack parecía una marioneta, un ser cuya voluntad se perdió una vez calló en cuenta que sus acciones han estado lejos de ser acertadas.

-¿la alimentarán?

-cenará mejor que nosotros.

-¿puedo venir a verla de vez en cuando?

-cuando quieras.

-¿atenderán a Twilight?

-ya nos estamos encargando de eso, ¿algo más?

-… no.

Rarity se sentía muy mal, nunca había visto a AJ así, sin voluntad, sin esa esencia que la hace quien es, Spitfire y Rarity intercambiaron miradas- ella puede ser un poco intensa.

-lo entiendo ¿también necesitas algo?

-la verdad, creo que unas mantas no estarían mal.

-hare que las lleven a tu habitación cuanto antes.

-em… no para mí, para Apple Bloom, la pobre debió pasar un infierno y algo con que cubrirse sería bueno para ella, para que valla acostumbrándose a la vida que tendrá regresando a casa.

-oh, entonces está bien, no pasara frio lo prometo.

Rarity se estaba retirando pero antes de llegar a las escaleras la rabia dentro de Centinel no pudo contenerse más y corrió hasta los barrotes para pegarse a ellos como si tratara de atravesarlos- ¡NO LES CREAN A ESTOS PONYS!

Rarity para un momento, congelada sin el valor de mirar atrás.

-¡NO SON LO QUE PARECEN SER!

La mente de Rarity volvió a la realidad, subió las escaleras.

-¿imaginas que te creerán?- dudó Spitfire.

Centinel la mira con el fuego en sus ojos- tu eres una maldita perra.

-así es viejo amigo- le mira son emoción existente- pero es la única manera.

-libera a los demás, hazme lo que quieras pero no castigues a mis soldados por mis acciones.

-sabes que así no funciona- Spitfire se fue.

* * *

Esa noche, Apple Bloom entró en llanto, ninguno de sus compañeros de celda estaba seguro de la razón, lo más probable seria que se sentía traicionada, abandonada y según el pensamiento de Babs, despechada, su dragón no apreció para rescatarla en ningún momento, lo que solo podía significar dos cosas, o no la quería tanto como afirma, o algo terrible le pasó.

Applejack corrió hacia sombra cuando lo vio, abrazándolo y llorando, frustrada por sentirse tan inútil, lo que ella hiciera u opinara no importa.

-me ensuciarás el traje- dijo mostrando la parte más mala onda de él, fue por esas palabras que Applejack se dispuso a encontrar a quien en verdad buscaba, le quitó la máscara de un tirón y besó a la pegaso que se escondía tras ella, después ocultó su cabeza en el cuello de Fluttershy mientras la chica salía del trance de la máscara, le regresó el abrazo pues es lo único que se le ocurrió.

* * *

Rainbow Dash estaba sentada en el techo del museo, tantas cosas en las que no puede ayudar, la asían sentir tan… pequeña, una chica vulnerable en un mundo lleno de frustraciones - ¿de verdad así terminará?- preguntó en voz alta con la boba idea de que alguien allí arriba la estaba escuchando - ¿esto es lo haremos para Equestria? ¿Nada? Toda mi vida creí que era capaz de todo… ¿he vivido engañada?

-no- contestó una voz casual, Lightning Dust había llegado, mascando algo chicloso.

-vete de aquí.

-oh vamos Rai, necesitas una amiga.

-tú no eres mi amiga.

-¿perdón?

-lo que escuchaste Lightning Dust, no quiero más amigas… no si tarde o temprano morirán.

-las chicas como nosotras debemos estar unidas.

-yo no soy como tú.

-claro que lo eres, eres una guerrera y solo nosotras podemos con esta vida en la que los débiles se hacen polvo.

-quieres callarte de ¡una! ¡PUTA VEZ! ¡PINKIE NO ERA DÉBIL! ¡ERA MUCHO MEJOR QUE UNA ESTUPIDA EGOLATRA Y TARADA PEGASO VERDE!

-soy turquesa- la pegaso traga lo que masticaba.

-TURQUESA TURQUESA ¡QUE TE VALLAS JODER! ¡¿QUE TANGO QUE HACER PARA QUE ME DEJES TRANQUILA?! ¡HIJA DE PERRA!

-mmm, está bien, tienes razón, no somos iguales.

Lightning Dust abre sus alas para irse – creí que eras de los nuestros Rai, los fuertes, pero ahora entiendo que pasaste mucho tiempo junto los otros ponys, te ablandaste, es una lástima.

La chica se fue volando, dejando a Rainbow sola, justo como quería, para ella era muy difícil aceptar lo que ocurría, el probable asesino de Pinkie estaba cerca, pero para hacerle algo tendría que pasar sobre Apple Bloom, no, tiene que haber otro modo.

* * *

Debajo de Rainbow, pasando el techo dormía a pies de una cama la unicornio más joven del lugar, Sweetie Belle durmió con un pensamiento, "justo aparece mi amiga y no puedo verla por cuidar de la princesa"

-Sweetie belle- la despertó un quejido, algo acelerada pero media dormida, la chica se levantó con gran dificultad.

-aquí, aquí.

-Sweetie- le llamaba la voz ronca y cansada de Twilight- Sweetie Belle.

-sí, sí, aquí estoy ¿Qué pasa? – la unicornio se frotaba la cara.

-tengo… sed… y calor.

-está bien, yo me encargo.

Pronto la chica se daría cuenta de un problema, no había nadie allí y la obscuridad hacia lucir tenebroso el museo.

Encendiendo su cuerno, la chica se aventuró "después de todo aquí no hay nadie a quien contagiar y la verdad, no me siento enferma"

Pasos sigilosos "veamos, encontrar agua… y hielos, Applejack y Rainbow están de acuerdo con eso pero… ¿Qué tan bueno será para la noche?"

Pronto se topó con el pasillo, aquel al que no le prestó atención nunca pero "¿será ese lugar donde tienen a Apple Bloom?"

"Mmm, será mejor no meterme en problemas"

* * *

La puerta metálica se abrió con suavidad, los hechizos de cerrojos le iban bien a la unicornio, cada vez lo hacía mejor "soy tan buena en esto que me doy miedo, jeje"

Bajó las escaleras y llegó hasta el complejo de celdas, miró a esos ponys dormir.

"uff, ahí está y… ¿esa es Bab seed? ¡Jojó, no puedo creerlo! ¡Que emoción! ¡Esto sería estupendo! Si no estuvieran encerradas"

-Sweetie Belle ¿eres tú?- habló Apple Bloom.

-…no, em… soy pony Claus.

-… ¿enserio?

-jeje, perdón, no quería despertarlos… ups- para este entonces la gran mayoría de ponys le miraba.

-la próxima vez no nos alumbres con tu cuerno- le dijo Apple Bloom.

-perdón, em… solo me iré para que descansen ¿si?

-nonoo, ¿Qué estás diciendo? Creí que venas a rescatarnos.

-… ya me lo contaron todo amiga, no tienes por qué hacer esto, ben con nosotros, estarás bien.

-¿y ellos que? ¿Qué pasará con mis amigos?

-nosotros somos tus amigos.

-gracias por excluirme- dijo Babs sarcástica.

-ay perdón… espera ¿esa es tiara?

-chupa un limón cuerno flácido.

-sí, ya vi que es tiara, oigan… no, no puedo desobedecer chicas… lo siento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- se metió Centinel a la conversación.

Sweetie Belle miró a Apple Bloom esperando que dijera algo- no es nuestro enemigo Sweetie, puedes decírselo.

-solo buscaba algo de agua y… hielo, para la princesa.

-el refrigerador está a 12 subiendo las escaleras a casco derecho.

Sweetie Belle inclina la cabeza – gracias… creo.

-solo no entres, el congelador es un cuarto que parece grande, pero es más grande, en el fondo del mismo hay otra puerta, no entres ahí ¿entiendes?

-¿Por qué no debó entrar hay?

-por tu propia cordura.

… ok?

La unicornio se fue, sin despedirse pues tenía intenciones de volver para hablar con Apple Bloom y que la pusiera al tanto de su situación "es una lástima que sea una posible enferma, me hubiera gustado dar un gran abrazo a AB"

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? -Preguntó tiara sabiendo como terminaría esa indicación.

-psicología inversa.

-oh oh, pobre Sweetie Belle- comentó Babs

-¿qué?- se confundió Apple Bloom- ¿ahora que está pasando?

* * *

La curiosidad mató al gato, Sweetie Belle abrió la puerta del refrigerador dejando ver un cuarto lleno de cajas y demás cosas "wow, a estos ponys no les falta la comida"

Un poco de frio hacia que la chica frotase sus manos, una bolsa de hielos para la cabeza de twi pero… ¿y la otra puerta?

"ese potro me mintió, no hay nada aquí"

Se dio media vuelta y se puso en donde la puerta se sierra, algo la impulsó a mirar para atrás y levitar un par de cosas dejando ver la puerta de la que se le informó.

-no lo hagas- se dijo a si misma saliendo del lugar para momentos después entrar y abrir la puerta con el hechizo con el que abre todas.

El lugar oculto estaba vació, al entrar lo único que veía era un cuarto vacío y pequeño.

-no pues si- jugó consigo misma- ¡terrible!- fue sarcástica.

Algo era inevitable de notar, olía a caucho y el lugar era escalofriante.

Al darse la vuelta, la chica saltó de un susto al ver unos cascos colgando junto a la puerta, el susto le hizo tropezar y su cuerno se apagó.

Se encendió pronto, mostrando un rostro lleno de terror de un pony al que un gancho le atravesaba la nuca y levantaron 30 cm sobre el suelo.

Del otro lado, otro más, sin un brazo y con una expresión de desesperación, el corazón de Sweetie latía con fuerza y la cosa empeoró cuando escuchó a alguien correr a toda prisa hacia ella.

La sombra se abalanzo y mil cosas pasaron a la vez.

Cuando la unicornio notó que "aquello" no se movía, se animó a abrir los ojos, Button le tapaba la boca para que no gritara, Sweetie Belle estaba entrando en pánico y la expresión de dolor de Button era ignorada por la unicornio, en la espalda del chico estaba clavado uno de los muchos ganchos y lo que lo rodeaba era un aura verde proveniente del cuerno de la chica.

-no debiste entrara aquí.

* * *

 **ya pueden dejar sus hermosos y siempre agradecidos reviews ^^ ahora, quiero hacer algo que no había echo en mucho tiempo, esto es**

 **¡CONTESTANDO REVIEWS ANONIMOOOOOOOOOOS! :3**

Guest chapter 18 . Sep 25

La historia sigue muy, pero muy chida todo esta muy bien aunque ya casi no han salido spike y scootalo, ni hemos tenido momentos zukulentos, para calmar la tension, fuera de eso esta muy bien... PERO COMO PUDISTE MATAR A PINKIE Y POR QUE NO MEJOR LE PREGUNTAN A RARITY EN VEZ DE SUPONER COSAS pero sigue este fic esta muy bueno.

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS LECTOR MISTERIOSO, tus palabras me llenan de gozo y me da una erección :v ok no**

 **como les comenté al principio del capitulo XD Pinkie sigue estando en la mente de todos, ¿que como pude? mira te lo explico, entré a Word (que es donde escribo) y puse "Pinkie pie dejó de respirar" fin :3 jeje, soy tonto.**

 **em... ¿momentos zukulentos? XD ¿de que hablas loco? ¿cuando he puesto algo zukulento?**

 **tengo una duda lector misterioso ¿preguntarle a Rarity que? osea, ¿de que tan atrás estamos hablando? no me explico XD pero bueno, gracias por el review, se te quiere :P**

 **y ya con esto puedo despedirme, supongo que solo queda esperar a saber como CARAJO voy a solucionar todo lo que estoy poniendo XD, enserio, igual y debería sentarme a imaginar soluciones por que hasta yo pienso que me estoy excediendo :J CHAITO**


	21. Chapter 21 secretos del museo

**... ¿que? ¿esperabas un comentario loco de los míos? no, hoy no, sorry, mejor lee el capitulo, espero lo disfrutes.**

 **MLP LODM PACIENTE 0**

 **Capítulo 21 secretos del museo**

Music Flower tiraba de un hilo con cuidado, el gelatinoso sonido de la carne era desagradable para la mayoría, Button Mash apenas podía disimular el dolor, ¿Cuántos puntos se necesitan para cerrar esta herida?

Spitfire se aclaró la garganta consiguiendo que el chico levantara la cabeza para vera, parada frente a él, de brazos cruzados y con una mueca de inconformidad.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-jeje, es una larga historia ¡OUCH! ¡Oye!

-no te muevas o te dolerá más- contestó la pegaso pelirroja.

-una herida así no se hace por tropezar ¿Qué estabas haciendo anoche?

-pues… en realidad me… me caí del techo, jeje.

-¿otra falta a las normas, soldado? ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que dejar sin cenar? Y más en específico ¿Por qué tanta rebeldía últimamente?

-no es más de la normal.

-no nací ayer, quiero saber por qué pasaste de esconderte todo el día en tu nido de máquinas a subirte al techo.

-me aburrí… podría decirse.

Spitfire niega con la cabeza como una muestra de decepción.

-entiendo que empieces a experimentar, escapar de tu rutina, conocer a alguien, pero no dejes que una unicornio te aleje del camino.

-…¿q_que? N_no Sweetie Belle no tiene nada que ver.

-jm, típico de los adolescentes.

-yyyy, ¡listo!- festejó Flower- felicidades Button, tendrás una hermosa cicatriz, claro que casi nadie la verá por qué está en tu espalda.

-súper-contesto con un toque sarcástico, el chico se pone su suéter, el mismo que llevaba cuando pasó el accidente, un agujero en su espalda era evidente, tuvo suerte, el garfio no tocó nada importante ni llegó tan profundo.

-alto ahí, necesitas reposo, y no cargar nada pesado ¿entendiste?

-sisi, me cuidaré, no te estreses Rosa.

-… ¿Por qué me llamaste rosa?

-¿qué? ¿Solo Fire Blue puede hacerlo?

Aquella pegaso se sonroja y baja la mirada- solo vete y vuelve a medió matarte.

El chico se marchó, dejando a las dos pegasos a solas.

-¿enserio? ¿Fire Blue?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-es un idiota.

* * *

Button se dirigió a la habitación donde tenían a Twilight, buscaba a la unicornio, aquella que lo dañó anoche, asomándose por la puerta lo único que encontró fue a la princesa, tosiendo levemente pero más inconsciente que consiente, acostada mirado a su derecha con sus puños aferrándose a las sabanas.

En la mesita junto a la cama, una taza de té.

El muchacho pasó, parecía no tener miedo de las consecuencias, se arrimó con la princesa y le acomodó su cabello para que no tapara su cara, la culpa le invadía y de un momento a otro se arrinconó contra la esquina.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- se escuchó bajo la cama.

-espera… ¿tú qué haces debajo de la cama?

Sweetie Belle se asomó - soy la única que se tiene que enfermar… diablos, ahora los dos estamos en peligro.

Button suspira-supongo que sí.

-ujuju, tortolitos- al mirar la puerta se vio a Firestrom, el de los cuernos en las cienes, con expresión picara- ten cuidado amigo, si te descuidas, la próxima vez no solo te apuñalará la espalda.

Sweetie Belle y Button quedaron callados a la par que un escalofrío recorría sus cuerpos.

-era un chiste, jajaja, la próxima vez que intentes subir al techo procura llamarme, imbécil.

-lo tendré en cuenta.

-pero pues… ya sabes, tengo que echar un vistazo por aquí, matar zombis por allá así que no me verás en todo el día, por cierto, revisa el aire acondicionado del almacén, si el calor está como últimamente las cosas que tenemos se echarán a perder.

-Está bien, ya voy.

Firestrom se fue y mitras se alejaba de la puerta gritó- ¡y procura usar condón!

-¡cállate!

-jejejeje.

Button suspira y se levanta quejándose un poco por el dolor de su herida.

-¿a dónde vas?

-a reparar el aire acondicionado ¿no lo escuchaste?

-pero Button…

El muchacho la mira curioso.

-lo… lo siento.

-te perdono, ahora si me permites.

La puerta es serrada por la magia de la unicornio justo antes de que Button pudiera salir.

-¿ahora qué?

-no puedes salir, vas a contagiar a alguien.

Button agacha la mirada, su cabello cubría sus ojos, algo en él le gritaba cosas horribles, la culpa la desesperación, la importancia, solo podía calmar eso confesando – no es contagioso- contestó en voz baja pero fue audible para Sweetie Belle.

-…¿qué?

-no tengo mucho tiempo, enserio.

-entonces solo dime, ¿Qué es lo que vi anoche?

Button dejó unos segundos de silencio, segundo que utilizó para reflexionar – es el peor error que hemos cometido.

El joven potro salió, Sweetie Belle quedó pasmada, salió de la cama para quedarse sentada en el suelo, tratando de descifrar el acertijo que Button le dio, ¿Qué tanto puede confiar en él?

* * *

Button Mash perdió a su madre hace ya 7 meses y aun puede escucharla, corrompida, destrozada, haciendo cosas abominables, cosas que aún puede ver a su alrededor.

Sus compañeros, cómplices, aprovechaban estos momentos del día para darse el gusto, gusto prohibido y repugnante, algunos de ellos ni siquiera disimulaban, masticaba aquella gomosa y obscura barra indiscriminadamente, el sabor salado, su suave textura en ocasiones, su rasposa superficie en otras.

El chico comenzó a marearse, siempre le pasa cuando lo recuerda, cuando no encuentra más el modo de ignorar lo que ocurre a su alrededor, necesita algo y pronto, azúcar.

Camina hacia el refrigerador recordando lo de anoche, como entró en pánico y se abalanzó contra Sweetie Belle, el momento en el que colgaron los cuerpos, para lentamente despellejarlos, cortar músculos, huesos, extremidades completas si se quería festejar algo.

No mira aquella puerta dentro del refrigerador, quiere solo una cosa, abre el cartón y saca una cajita de jugo, con todo y su popote.

Sierra el refrigerador y coloca la pajilla en su sitio, bebe un poco, el dulce sabor lo lleva nuevamente a su infancia, donde todo era más sencillo, un sentimiento acogedor inunda su pecho y mejor aún, con el jugo puede distraerse y no pensar en lo que tanto lo agobia.

Comer siempre es un buen recurso para calmar el malestar, después de todo, difícilmente comerás cuando estás en peligro, valla manera de engañar al cerebro ¿no?

Siguiente parada, el almacén, donde guardan todo lo que no debe congelarse o mantenerse muy frio, claro que tampoco pueden someter las cosas a las temperaturas que puede alcanzar la ciudad.

Bajó las escaleras y caminó entre las rejas con jugo en mano y bebiéndolo poco a poco, disfrutando del sabor frutal y de la frescura.

Directo a la caja de fusibles, por lo general el problema siempre viene de ahí.

Tiara se levantó del suelo, dejó de reflexionar sobre su vida para dirigirse a la entrada de la reja-allí estás hijo de perra.

Toma los barrotes y empieza a sacudirlos- ¡EY! ¡EY TU! ¡MIRAME CUANDO TE ESTOY ABLANDO!

Button deja de acomodar fusibles y mira a la chica- ¿Qué quieres Tiara?

-¡libéranos y no sufrirás mucho al morir!

El muchacho niega con la cabeza -Tiara, Tiara, Tiara, no hay forma de que eso pase- Button sierra la compuerta de los fusibles, el problema solo se trataba de la corriente eléctrica.

Button se acercó a las reja, se puse frente a Tiara- ¿me gritaras siempre que baje aquí?

-¿Por qué hacen esto?- preguntó triste Apple Bloom- Button, me conoces, sabes que no estaría aquí si no pensara que Centinel no es un mal sujeto.

-deja de defenderme- se escuchó en el fondo la voz profunda del corcel.

Button le mira y bebe un poco de jugo- Centinel Spark, wow, de verdad eres tú, no sé si sentir admiración o miedo.

El corcel le da una mala cara.

-oye, no me mires así, yo solo soy el técnico, una duda ¿Cómo sobreviviste a la lluvia de balas?

DT saca su mano y le da un manazo al jugo de Button tirándolo al suelo y derramándolo.

Button hace un puchero y levanta lentamente la cabeza hacia tiara- mi juguito.

Las manos de la terrestre salen para tomarlo de la nuca y estamparlo contra las barras, presionándolo después del golpe para que no saliera.

-¡Ahora sí, imbécil!

En ese momento Babs y Apple Bloom se acercaron para tomar a Tiara por los hombros, forcejeando.

-¡detente! ¡Suéltalo!

DT perdió la cabeza, una de las orejas del pony entraba por las rejas, se la mordió, Button chilló por el dolor, era suficiente, Centinel Spark levantó una mano a la par que un aura esmeralda la rodeaba, un hechizo ligero y una fuerza entre los barrotes empujó a todo aquel que estuviera cerca, separando a los ponys y deteniendo el ataque.

Los barrotes fueron hechizados hace años, hechizados por una pony sabia que imaginó que poder contener criaturas con magia sería una buena idea, irónico que sea lo mismo que no le permite a su propio hijo escapar.

Button se golpeó contra la pared, se dio un zendo topetazo en la cabeza, quedó medio aturdido, llevó su mano a la oreja mordida y al bajarla para verla notó la sangre.

Desde su perspectiva, todo alrededor de su mano era desenfocado, borroso, fue hasta que quitó su mano de la cara cuando vio a Tiara, sentada, respirando rápido y con los ojos abiertos como una psicópata, a sus lados dos chicas sujetándola y en la boca de DT un trozo de carne, la punta de su puntiaguda oreja de pony.

Button suspira y se incorpora, dolía, pero la adrenalina del momento frenaría un poco del ardor, DT escupe el trozo de oreja tratando de darle al chico con el proyectil, Apple Bloom apenas puede creer lo que acaba de ver.

Hilos de sangre brotaban de la comisura de los labios de Tiara, combinada con saliva y rabia de la pony.

La pequeña parte de Button que le fue arracada calló a la orilla de la celda, un chispazo de magia emergió dentro los barrotes y ese pedazo de oreja avanzó un par de centímetros por la fuerza.

Babs se levantó y mirando al muchacho con pena le comentó – bueno… también te lo estabas buscando.

Button agacha la cabeza, la sobra de su cabello cubría los ojos dándole un aspecto sombrío- no veo la hora de que te cuelguen en un garfio, puta.

Se giró y marchó hasta las escaleras, se tomó si ensangrentada oreja y las subió.

Grek silva, no sé le ocurre otra cosa, si abre la boca o se queda callado no importaba, sabía que esa noche sufriría las consecuencias de la furia de Tiara.

-me llamó puta, idiota.

Apple Bloom pone una cara de enojo y mira a DT, la empuja y AB se levanta- ¡eres tan desgraciada!

-no molestes, estúpida.

DT se pone de pie enfrentando a Apple Bloom- no me provoques.

-¡intento defenderlos y tú solo empeoras la situación!

-¡entiende de una maldita vez que no puedes solucionar nada! ¡Tú y tu complejo de heroína me enferma!

-¡intento proteger a mi familia! ¡Dime que mierda me costaba decir que se jodan ustedes y yo me quedo con mi hermana!

DT entrecierra los ojos – debí dejarte morir cuando tuve la oportunidad.

-¡ni siquiera atacaste al pony más cruel! ¡Era Button demonios! ¡El chico friki y torpe! ¡¿El abusón?! ¡NO! ¡Fue a un tonto que solo estaba en el lugar equivocado!

Tiara la empuja pero AB no pierde el equilibrio – tú no eres nadie para juzgarme- pasó su puño limpiando la sangre de su boca.

* * *

Zephyr caminaba como un zombi, parecía haber tenido una noche difícil, tenía hambre, el deterioro del ambiente le estaba afectando demasiado, pocos sabían la razón.

Junto a él pasó un muchacho corriendo, con su oreja siendo sujetada con su mano y brotando un líquido rojo entre sus dedos.

Lo miró sorprendido, esto se está saliendo de control, necesita algo que lo colme y pronto.

-Zephyr.

Le llama un voz conocida, pero demasiado tímida para ser quien se imagina, Applejack da una pequeña sonrisa cuando el li mira.

-¿te encuentras bien? te vez algo… pálido.

-¿pálido? Es mi verde natural.

-si tú lo dices…

-¡ha! Y… ¿Dónde está mi hermanita?

-¿Fluttershy?

-sisi, mi hermanita menor.

-… ella me dijo que era la mayor.

-… oh, cierto.

-¿seguro que estás bien? pareces un poco… enfermo.

Applejack are los ojos con miedo y retrocede un poco.

-no, no es lo que crees.

-¿no has entrado en la habitación de Twilight o sí?

-no, nunca.

-¿entonces qué te pasa? …no te habrán mordido…

Applejack lucia muy desconfiada, ¿y por qué no lo estaría? Zephyr sudaba frio- no… ojala solo fuera eso.

-está bien… le diré a Spitfire que te tenga en observación o algo así.

-¡NO! … e_espera, solo necesito comer un poco, llevo aguantándome el hambre desde… desde lo de Pinkie.

-wow ¿qué? ¿Qué clase de protesta jipi es esta?

-¿jipi? No soy jipi, ellos son tan… olvídalo si tengo algo de jipi.

-¿entonces cómo te ayudo?

-bueno, tal vez te parezca raro pero… necesito que tú y Fluttershy se vean.

-¿y eso por qué?

-pero que sabes… em… lo he estado pensado mucho y me parece el momento indicado para decirle algo importante… y será mejor que estés allí para ella en ese momento.

-… voy a ver a mi hermana.

-¡con un demonio! ¡Es urgente!

-espera, ya me asusté ¿Qué te está pasando?

En un momento de desesperación, Zephyr tomó la mano de Jack y la arrastró por los pasillos del museo.

La yegua no puso fuerza, más bien pareció convencida de alguna manera, de verdad parecía importante.

* * *

Golpea la puerta, entra y la sierra tras de sí, se gira, con la espalda pegada a la puerta observa a la yegua del sombrero, Applejack inclina una ceja - ¿Dónde estamos?

-solo otro cuarto que nunca se usa- se agacha y lugar pilla la compuerta del suelo, cuadrada y de metal, la levanta y caja por el túnel.

Applejack se asoma al agujero obscuro- ¿Qué clase de museo es este?

-tiene su historia- contestó desde aquel rincón subterráneo- ¿vas a venir o qué?

-está bien, está bien – Applejack cuelga las piernas y al dejarse caer se detiene estirando las manos y se desliza hacia abajo. Llegó un punto en el que las paredes donde se sostenían terminaron y calló 2 metros hasta un colchón sucio.

Sacudiendo su cabeza miró alrededor, el sitio estaba lleno de velas, planos y notas en las paredes, escritas en hojas amarillentas y con tinta azul, la letra cursiva y la gran mayoría llenas de rallones y rasgaduras.

Frente a la chica el hombre miraba una gigantesco recuadro el cual ocupaba tres cuartas partes de la pared, con la orilla dorada y un centro de cartón, en el cual estaban clavados dibujos de todos y cada uno de los ponys que han pisado la mansión, sujetándose por alfileres y en su gran mayoría, todos tachados con marcador rojo.

Un hilo dorado unía siempre a ponys en parejas, algunos hilos unían ponys que tenían la tacha roja he incluso algunas unía a los marcados por la tacha con los no marcados.

Applejack se para sacudiéndose los brazos sin dejar de mirar a Zephyr y su peculiar mural secreto.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó arrimándose con cautela.

-mi habitación, aquí vengo a tomar la mayoría de mis siestas.

-aja ¿y por qué estoy aquí? Y será un poco atrevida mi pregunta pero ¿Por qué tienes todo esto?

-es mi sistema, tengo señalados a quienes llegan, a quienes se van- el Pegaso toma un hilo y lo amarra a un alfiler el cual sostenía una pony naranja de sombrero marrón- y quienes están más unidos de lo normal- guía el hilo hasta el dibujo de una chica amarilla con pelo rosado.

-… ¿sabes que este tipo de cosas pueden dar algo de miedo?

-si.

-sabes… enserio me gustaría quedarme y… ver tus extraños hobby, pero tengo muchos problemas arriba, en el museo.

-justo de eso quiero hablar…

* * *

Rarity pegó un oído a la puerta, acomplejada se asoma por el pomo de la puerta, su hermana acariciaba la frente de Twilight, la princesa se retorcía un poco, como tratando de decir algo

-ay Twilight, no entiendo nada, por favor dime que hacer- le rogaba la niña en vos baja.

Rarity suspira y separa su ojo de la puerta "no luce enferma"

La yegua se recarga en la puerta, en su cinturón se encuentra su arma, la toma, la thunder22, la mira recordando viejos tiempos, su dedo termina en el gatillo y apunta a la distancia, desde ese lugar podría darle con facilidad a la taza de café que no se terminó.

Seria, pan comido.

-¿Qué haces?

Rarity dispara por el susto, la bala viaja a través de las reliquias hasta dar directo a la estatua de una pony sin brazos y la bala se entierra en su frente desquebrajando la cabeza.

-¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Fíjate que es lo que provocas!

-oye, yo no estoy apuntando por ahí con un arma cargada.

-es… cierto.

-¡QUIEN ES EL RESPONSABLE DE ESTO!- se escuchó desde adentro del museo, casi por donde se encuentra la dichosa estatua.

* * *

AJ lo mira con impaciencia, ahora el potro se negaba a hablar como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo, algo que le impedía expresar lo que pasaba, puede que un detalle que cambiara su perspectiva, talvez, solo talvez se precipitó, miraba su mural con dibujos e hilos pensando en algo que no encajaba.

-¿ya me dirás que es lo que ocurre?

-Em… si, pero antes de eso necesito que Fluttershy esté aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque confió en ella y creo que será la única pony que no tratara de matarme cuando lo diga.

-Wow… ¿enserio? Mmm, debe ser algo serio.

-Sí, lo es y si no tengo cuidado podría significar el fin de los míos.

Applejack suspira rendida- te entiendo perfectamente.

Zephyr le mira, algo en ella tiene una calidez maternal difícil de encontrar - ¿desde cuando tienes tanto malestar?

-pff, ¿es una broma? Dime quien no ha tenido malestar desde que los muertos atacaron a los vivos.

-no hablo de ese tipo de malestar, tal vez no lo parezca pero tengo cierta habilidad para notar grietas emocionales.

-¿Cómo que grietas emocionales?

-conflictos, problemas, situaciones que te gustaría olvidar.

-¿olvidar? ¿si olvido las cosas malas que he hecho como voy a corregirme?

-tu sabes a lo que me refiero.

-se mas especifico.

El pagaso mira una caja con hilos y de entrar tantos dorados toma uno rojo, va a el dibujo de aj y lo amarra- veo un poco de ambivalencia aquí- toma el extremo opuesto del hilo y lo junta con una imagen de Rainbow – ustedes parecen tener problemas, incluso más de lo que notan los demás.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-la ambivalencia es agridulce, amor y odio, se puede ver en muchas cosas, en cómo se hablan, como se miran, el incómodo contacto físico.

La yegua mira la imagen, la verdad Zephyr no dibuja nada mal- ella me pidió salir, en muchas ocasiones, era 3 años menor, yo la veía como una niña que solo quería un poco de atención. En realidad la quería mucho, y acepte, Salí con ella, fuimos pareja y descubrí muchas cosas.

-¿cosas como que?

-sus gustos más secretos, miedos, traumas, el cómo era bastante adelantada para su edad… digamos, demasiado traviesa, incluso para mí.

-mmm, ¿podrías ser más específica?

Applejack se sonroja- hay cosas que no te voy a decir, pervertido.

-ay perdón.

-como sea, para hacer la historia corta, a los dos meses ya pensaba que la amaba, decidí darle una sorpresa , yo no pude ir a su primera presentación con los wonderbolts, pero me las ingenie para ir después de la función

"Applejack caminaba por un pasillo echo de nuevos, con una tarta en las dos manos y una sonrisa en el rostro, imaginaba la cara de sorpresa de su chica cuando la viera, se encontraba algo nerviosa incluso olvidó cuanto tiempo lo quedaba antes de que el hechizo que le coloco Twilight para caminar por las nubes se terminara"

"ella sabía dónde encontrarla, tiene una habitación en ese complejo de departamentos, se detuvo, la puerta estaba semi abierta, eso no era normal así que se arrimó con cautela pensando en que alguien estaba dentro husmeando las cosas de Rainbow"

"Solo tuvo que asomar un ojo, sus parpados se abrieron, sus pupilas se contrajeron y la tarta calló de sus manos atravesando las nubes y precipitándose al suelo en una tardada caída de altura colosal."

"Cubriendo su boca, las lágrimas no tardaron y retrocedió para después salir corriendo."

En la actualidad, Applejack miraba el mural de Zephyr- ¿Qué significa el hilo rojo?

-odio o ambivalencia ¿por qué?

-falta uno.

-¿dónde?

-aquí- señala dos puntos y Zephyr le obedece, mostrando un hilo rojo que viajaba desde la ilustración de Applejack, hasta la de Soarin.

-estaba borracha, esa fue su excusa.

-…

-pero ese idiota no tenía nada con que defenderse, el sabía que Rainbow ya tenía pareja… y aprovechó su estado alcohólico. A ella la perdoné después de un tiempo, pudimos ser amigas, un poco más distanciadas que antes.

-aaaaah, ahora tiene sentido- dijo el pegaso verde con alivio - … oh oh- Zephyr apuntó a espaldas de la chica y ella miró, Rainbow Dash estaba frente al colchón por donde calló con anterioridad, parecía apenada y hasta algo triste- ¿sigues molesta?

-¿yo?- mira el mural y luego a Rainbow- ¿por el incidente? Para nada, estoy molesta por muchas cosas más, no solo el "incidente"

Detrás de Rainbow calló Rarity tras un grito que bajó desde el conducto- ¡aaaaaaaAAAAHH! ¡AY!

El colchón soltó una nube de humo que tardó en dispersarse a la par que la unicornio tocia y abanicaba con su mano derecha- coff coff, ¿Por qué todo tiene que tener tanto polvo?

-adiós a tu escondite secreto- dijo AJ.

-no importa.

-bueno, si no te importa mucho, ahora tengo que ir a ver a mi hermana, un placer haber visto tus… cosas, creo…

-noo, espera, aun no puedes irte.

Entre AJ y Zephyr apareció Rainbow pegando su nariz con la del muchacho de manera amenazante- oye, no sé qué intentes, pero no te conviene meterte con nosotras ¿entendiste?

-tu debes ser Rai…

-…¿es un chiste o qué? Nos conocimos de niños, tarado.

-o… tal vez no.

-permítanme- pasó Rarity retirando a la pegaso azul- disculpa cariño, estamos algo ocupadas, pero no es problema verdad- juguetea con su dedo índice en la barbilla del pegaso- sé bien que un caballero como tú no se molestara ni nada si nos marchamos por un rato.

Zephyr muestra algo de desagrado- ¿siempre tienes esas emociones tan falsas?

Rarity so sorprendió, no solo ella, Rainbow dejo salir un "wow" esa no se la esperaba.

-muy bien, quería hacer esto con Fluttershy, pero ya he dejado pasar demasiado tiempo.

Rarity retrocede con sus amigas, parecía derrotada y un poco asustada.

-Rai, dame la mano- Zephyr extiende su mano y Rainbow la toma con algo de desconfianza.

De un momento a otro, algo parecido a una llama verde pasó como una honda desde la punta de los dedos hasta el codo de Zephyr adquiriendo un tono azul, una copia idéntica a la mano de Rainbow.

La chica se sorprende a un mas- valla, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?... ¡o mierda!-lo suelta con el corazón en la garganta, se hace de su arma y le apunta-¡O MIERDA! ¡ES UN CHANGELING!

Rarity también toma su arma, Applejack se hace un poco para atrás, ella no tenía con que defenderse.

La mano de Zephyr vuelve a su tono verde- calma, calma, no trataré de hacerles daño.

-entonces…!¿no eres Zephyr?!- dijo AJ algo triste y un poco enojada.

-¡obvio no tarada!- se apuró Rainbow.

-¡pero los changelings estaban extintos!- dijo Rarity entrando en pánico.

-ustedes están mas en peligro de extinción que nosotros- afirmó el pegaso en un tono tranquilo.

-…tu… te alimentas de amor… ¿es por eso que entiendes tan bien las emociones?

El pegaso asiente con la cabeza con una expresión sincera.

-ya decía yo que este idiota actuaba más extraño de lo normal- enfureció Rainbow-¿Qué hiciste con Zephyr?

-el está muerto.

-maldito hijo de perra.

-esperen, yo no lo maté, ¿Por qué mataría a un pony si lo que busco es lo que llevan consigo cuando están vivos?

-para remplazarlo- interrumpió Rarity algo fría- mezclarte en su grupo, y atragantarse con cuanto amor puedas.

-… no es verdad… el era mi amigo.

-los changelings no tienen amigos- afirmó la unicornio.

-no todos somos iguales, hay quienes decidimos dejar de ser unos monstruos y formar parte de algo más, algo mejor, sin violencia… o eso quería creer.

-si hay más como tu ¿Dónde están?

-la mayoría se fue, buscaron un mejor lugar, uno donde el alimento no fuera escaso, pero yo me quedé, junto a muchos, todos rechazados por la reina Chrysalis y guiados por uno de nosotros, Thorax, el primer rebelde de una camada.

-¿ya puedo matarlo?- preguntó Rainbow como una amenaza a la criatura.

-espera, por favor, no he terminado, no quería exponerme pero lo hice con la esperanza de que confiaran en mí.

\- aja si ¿y por qué deberíamos confiar en ti?

Zephyr agacha la mirada y habla con un tono con tintes de depresión – porque la princesa está en grave peligro.

Las tres chicas intercambiaron miradas, barajeando las posibilidades.

-no está enferma, el té que le dan tiene veneno, alguien la intenta matar pero con discreción, no es una pony tonta como para poner a todas ustedes de sus enemigas.

-¿y por qué alguien como tu querría a Twilight con vida?- cuestionó Applejack.

-… bueno.

Un disparo, Zephyr mandó la cabeza para atrás y mirando hacia el techo, cuando regresó, un agujero en su frente, liquido verdoso saliendo del mismo a la par que su cuerpo era cubierto por una honda de energía para volver a su forma de Changeling, mas disparos, fue acribillado.

Rainbow y AJ miraron a Rarity asustadas, su rostro expresaba odio y aun cuando sus balas se terminaron seguía apretando el gatillo de su arma y mientras apuntaba al cadáver del Changeling.

Applejack tomó el hombro de la unicornio y esta volvió a la realidad, dejando de disparar.

-¡qué hiciste!- le reclamó Rainbow.

-¡salvando nuestras vidas!

-me hubieras dejado torturarlo primero, no sabemos quién más puede ser un Changeling ¿ahora en quien vamos a confiar?

Applejack suspira- en nadie.

Las dos ponys le miran con expresiones serias.

-escúchenme, cambio de planes, liberemos a mi hermana y prima, vallamos por Twilight y escapemos de aquí.

 **y la banda sonora pone el rock a todo lo que dá ¡turun turun turun! ¡O POR DIOS! ¿QUE TAL HE? ^^ díganme que les pareció, recuerden que siempre pueden dejar un comentario por aquí y háganlo por que asi se les cae el pene a los antibronys :v se y que coma tierra**

 **bueno, ya es todo por hoy, sigan disfrutando de los fics, nos vemos la próxima semana**


	22. Chapter 22 plumas y escamas 3

**Este capítulo es como ya un par atrás, experimental, ¿en qué sentido, piollo? Usando una narración distinta para los flashback, en segunda persona, ¿Qué por qué? ¡POR QUE ME SALE DEL FORRO DE LOS HUEVOS!**

 **MLP LODM PACIENTE 0**

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Ya sabes, desde la última vez que te sentías segura, ¿tiempo exacto? difícil de recordar a menos que veas tu diario, aquel que has llevado lo más seguido posible. Te parece que debes dejar algo para que te recuerden, ¿tus memorias? Es decir ¿a quién le importas? Curioso que tu respuesta siempre sea… nadie, tienes tan bajo la autoestima, pero no lo muestras ¿Cómo lo haces chica? ¿Es que este repaso de tus recuerdos te pone mal? Scootaloo… si le importas a alguien, quizás últimamente está un poco sangrón y pareciera que solo eres una carga para él, eres más que eso, tus eres su amiga… pero eso no te pone feliz del todo ¿cierto?

 **Capítulo 22 plumas y escamas parte 3**

Nos remontamos un tiempo atrás, tú eras solo una chica cuyos problemas existenciales se veían reducidos a si ese día podrías divertirte ese o si pasarías la materia que tanto se te dificulta en la escuela, ¿lo recuerdas? Ibas a ver entrenar a la chica más asombrosa de Equestria, a la que tanto admirabas y soñabas con ser como ella, el expreso de la amistad estaba por partir y la última vez que visitaste Canterlot fue en esa trágica gala, estabas lista para dejar eso atrás.

Miras tu reflejo en el vidrio y te muestras los dientes para ver que no haya nada en ellos, ¿por qué? Ocio, esperar es aburrido, Apple Bloom y su hermana ya tardaban demasiado.

En el asiento junto a ti, Sweetie Belle movía su cabeza como un péndulo de gravedad contraria, tenía unos auriculares y su reproductor junto a ella, serraba los ojos metida en su mundo de fantasía, en su propio video musical donde la protagonista era ella, la oyes tararear, la miraste con algo de desdén.

-así cualquiera puede esperar- le reprochaste, lo hiciste sabiendo que ella jamás te escucharía, Sweetie Belle abrió un poco su ojo, aquel que era más cercano a ti, solo un poco, para comprobar que seguías allí, si tarareo subió de volumen, parecía ser su parte favorita de la canción pues no tardó en ponerse a cantar, no fuerte, pero audible.

No entendías la letra y ni querías entenderle, ese idioma extranjero nunca fue de tu agrado y menos esa banda pop a la que considerabas artificial.

-¿crees que tarden mucho?- no existe respuesta así que para perder el tiempo tu solar respondiste tratando de imitar la voz de tu querida amiga – yo que sé Scoot, no soy adivina, ahora déjame escuchar mi música en paz.

Sweetie Belle se retiró uno de sus audífonos y te miró con sospecha- ¿decías algo?

-que si crees que tarden mucho.

-no lo creo, el tren no espera.

-¿Y qué pasa si se pone en marcha antes de que lleguen? ¿De verdad iremos solas a Canterlot?

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-Yo no, pero ¿que hay de ti? ¿Cómo crees que se pondrá Rarity?

-ni lo sé y ni me interesa- te contestó cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otra parte levantando ligeramente su cabeza.

En los asientos de al frente se sentaron dos individuos más, Apple Bloom interrumpió la conversación- lo siento chicas, tuve que ir por alguien.

-hola- saludó Spike.

-¡yey!- celebró Sweetie Belle- Spike se nos une una vez más… ¿creen que sea buena idea? Con todo lo que está pasando en Canterlot tal vez…

-¿Qué está pasando en Canterlot? – dudó Spike viendo a la unicornio e inclinando una ceja.

-em…- Sweetie Belle se puso nerviosa- Scootaloo, ayúdame.

Giraste los ojos y atendiste a su llamado- perdónala Spike, no desayunó.

-eso es verdad- recalcó la chica de manera honesta- ni cereal con leche había en mi casa.

* * *

 **fin del flasback**

* * *

Scootaloo desertó, se levantó cambiando su perspectiva, para ella el mundo dejaba de estar empinado y el suelo dejaba de estar donde debía estar la pared, se estiró, su ala, le dolió pero solo un poco, pronto podría volver a volar con tranquilidad.

En las cabañas, sola, se sentó en el sofá donde durmió y talló sus ojos- ¿Spike?- preguntó, necesitaba verlo, se sentía insegura, vulnerable, quería esa reconfortante protección, se recostó otra vez llevándose las manos a la cara, ese sueño… se sentía diferente.

La puerta fue abierta, Spike entró con dos cangrejos sujetados con sus brazos y su torso, eran enormes, rojos y estaban muertos, uno de ellos tenía una pinza arrancada, el dragón los dejó en el suelo así como si nada, tras el los tres ponys.

-cielos Tree, debiste ver a esa cosa, se volvió pedazos de un solo golpe.

-la violencia no es para mí, nooo, gracias.

-bueno, ya terminamos con los cangrejos ¿ya podemos irnos?- reclamó Limestone con mala cara – este pueblucho no será seguro por siempre.

Limestone tenía su arma en la mano, al ver como Scootaloo la veía la guardó y le miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-quita tus ojos de la mercancía.

-…em… ¿perdón?

-Limestone- le llamó la pacifista yegua- entiendo la confusión, pero nuestra amiga no es lo que crees.

-pfff, detectaría una lesbiana aunque estuviera revolcándose con un potro.

-¡QUE!- se molestó y harta de siempre escuchar lo mismo hacia su persona saltó del sillón y camino hacia Limestone con los puños apretados- ¡que no soy lesbiana! ¡Joder! ¡¿Por qué todas las insatisfechas tienen la fantasía de que esté dispuesta a complacerlas?!

Rápidamente y con gran agilidad, Limestone colocó la punta del revolver en la frente de Scootaloo, la chica se paralizó, un movimiento brusco y todo terminaba para ella.

-no me hagas enojar niña, no tienes idea de cuantos tipos se han lamentado por eso.

Tras Scootaloo, Spike se aclaró la garganta, recargado en una pared y de brazos cruzados, le mandó una mirada de depredador a Limestone, ella bajó el arma, nunca mostró miedo, es más, le devolvió esa mirada asesina al dragón y unos segundos después de mantener ese contacto visual tan tenso, Limestone empujó ligeramente a Scootaloo.

-tienes suerte, hoy no tengo ganas de encontrar más problemas.

Dicho esto la chica se marchó con el resto de sus compañeros, Spike se acercó y pasó junto a la asustada pegaso.

-¿estás bien?

-¿de verdad seguiremos a esa gruñona?

-no tenemos de otra, además, los otros dos no son tan malos.

-… spike… ¿de verdad parezco lesbiana?

-no, para nada. Olvídalo y vámonos, los Pinos del cielo no están muy lejos- contestó Spike buscando su mochila y colocándosela para proseguir a salir por la puerta no sin antes mirar a su amiga y comentarle- ¿te quedarás allí todo el día?

* * *

 **flasback**

* * *

Spike ha cambiado mucho en estos últimos meses, lo notaste, incluso parecía haber crecido un poco más desde la última vez que lo viste, esa pijamada, en la que diste tu primer beso, sonrojas al recordarlo, te cubres la cara con vergüenza, Sweetie Belle te mira y pregunta- ¿te pasa algo?

El expreso de la amistad se pone en marcha, piensas en lo mucho que odias a Spike en esos momentos, su sola presencia te hizo recordar el peor momento de esa pijamada- ¿Dónde está Applejack?- preguntaste para cambiar rápidamente de tema y olvidar el incidente.

-en otro vagón con Big- contestó la niña de moño rojo- no sé el por qué, ya saben cómo son los adultos y sus asuntos secretos.

-está bien- contestó la unicornio.

Querías hablar pero la presencia del dragón te lo impedía, golpeaste ligeramente con tu codo a Sweetie Belle y con la mirada le indicaste a Spike, ella te miró severa y negó con la cabeza, te diste una palmada en la cara, ella no te estaba entendiendo y e insististe mirándola a ella y luego apuntando tus ojos en dirección al dragón.

-oooooh- dijo tu amiga entendiéndote- oye Spike ¿quieres escuchar la última canción de Chamarithsa?

-¿quién?

-te va a gustar- afirmo levitando sus auriculares y colocándoselos a Spike quien parecía haberse puesto a la defensiva pues intentó que no se los colocara mientras reclamaba- ¡oye ¿Qué crees que haces?!

Una vez se los colocó, Spike pareció quedar extrañado, su cara de disgusto se borró y solo quedó en un punto medio, donde no sabía cómo reaccionar, Sweetie Belle subió un poco más el volumen y fue entonces cuando la unicornio preguntó- ¿Qué pasa?

Respiraste profundo y mirando con seriedad a tu amiga de granja le dijiste- ¿Spike, enserio?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-nada, pero por favor Apple Bloom ¿crees que esté listo para regresar al lugar donde vio desaparecer a Twilight?

-… ooh, es cierto, pero tan solo míralo.

Spike movía su pata derecha dando ligeros golpes al suelo siguiendo el ritmo de la melodía, estaba perdido, esa canción era pegajosa.

-¿lo ves preocupado?

-si me permiten- interrumpió Sweetie Belle- pienso que si de verdad nos juntaremos con Spike debe ser porque nos agrada, porque queremos ayudarlo y no por lastima- miró a Apple Bloom- pienso que tú tienes más lástima que otra cosa.

-no es lastima, me agrada y creo que podemos hacer que se sienta mejor.

-eso es lastima- recalcó la unicornio.

-no lo es.

Quedaron en silencio, tú tenías que estirar las alas así que te levantaste y saliste de las sillas procurando no golpear a Sweetie Belle, estiraste tus alas, las que ya estaban siendo castigadas con el duro respaldo del asiento - ¿y qué pasará con lo que teníamos planeado?

-si eso… ¿Qué era?- se preguntó Sweetie Belle.

-animar a Rainbow- contestaste algo enojada, pareciera que no te pone atención.

-aaah si.

-¿eso no te parece lastima?- comentó Apple Bloom con ironía.

-ha ha- negó, solo por un segundo- bueno ahora que lo pienso puede que si- dijo agachando la mirada y colocando una mano en su barbilla.

Mientras ellas hablaban, te escabulliste hasta los asientos de atrás y emergiste del respaldo de Apple Bloom y Spike con lentitud y mirada perdida para darte un toque tétrico- bu- dijiste sin afán de asustar mucho, solo era la sorpresa de que estaba allí.

-ya sabía que estabas allí Scootaloo- contestó AB.

\- estoy aburrida- reclamaste derritiéndote en el asiento, tu barriga se deslizó por la silla y tu cabeza quedó por encima del respaldo donde se recargaban Spike y Apple Bloom.

Miraste a tu amiga, no tenía nada nuevo, miraste a Spike y tus ojos quedaron clavados a su espalda, crecieron, algo que viste te llenó de ilusión-…chi…chicas.

Tus amigas te miraron con atención y tu quedaste enamorada de lo que veías - ¡pero si son tan lindos!

-¿qué?- preguntó Apple Bloom asomándose para luego regresar a su lugar- aah, eso.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Sweetie Belle curiosa.

-te lo diré- aseguró Apple Bloom- pero prométeme que no te pararás a ver, parece que a Spike no le gusta.

-aja… ¿Qué cosa?

-le salieron… alas.

-¡unos bebes alas! ¡Son tan lindos! Pequeñitas y frágiles.

-¡no inventes!- se emocionó sweetie Belle- ¡¿podrá volar?!

Apple Bloom colocó con prisa un dedo en su boca indicándole que se callara, Sweetie Belle se tomó la boca.

El dragón no escuchaba nada, pero esa emoción repentina que mostró Sweetie Belle llamó su atención.

-debo…- acercaste tu dedo índice a esas pequeñas alas- tocar…

Solo un roce, Spike brincó de su asiento a punto de estallar de miedo, un escalofrió veloz lo invadió, sus alas aún estaban muy sensibles y el contacto con tu suave dedo fue algo intenso e inesperado.

Quedó tirado de espaldas en el pasillo del vagón, todo el mundo le veía extraño, él te miró a ti, parecía molesto, bajaste las orejas mientras te sonrojabas y sonriéndole te escondiste tras el respaldo.

* * *

 **fin de flashback**

* * *

Scootaloo caminaba con mochila en la espalda, recordando aquel sueño, curioso, curioso que últimamente los sueños sean recuerdos, como si el pasado tratara de decir algo para el futuro.

-¿ya mero llegamos?

-pronto pegaso, pronto- contestó relajada Tree Hugger.

El bosque se ponía espeso con el paso de los cascos, subían la colina, hasta arriba podrían visualizar mejor su objetivo, porfin, la punta rocosa de la colina les daba un panorama extenso.

Frente a ellos, una planicie que era interrumpida por algo anormal, pinos, pinos titánicos cuyas puntas pasaban de donde las nubes, claro que esto no se aprecia ahora, ya que las nubes negras apenas y se ven como una línea obscura hasta el fondo del majestuoso paisaje.

Spike silva, asombrado por el lugar- así que… ¿los pinos del cielo?

-¿se nota mucho?- jugó el pegaso gris.

\- ¿y es allí donde se oculta el psicópata?

-¿oculta?- siguió aquel pegaso- ese hijo de perra reina en ese lugar como Celestia en sus tiempos, en el pino más alto se encuentra su guarida.

-¿y que hace un lobo viviendo en el cielo?

-¿no ha quedado claro? ¡Está loco!

-como sea, si vamos a morir, hagámoslo ya- contestó Limestone.

-lo siento chicos, esta no es su batalla- contestó Spike bajando por la pendiente en dirección a los pinos gigantes.

-¿significa que ya podemos irnos?- dudó Limestone.

-¿quieren enfrentarse al sujeto del que han estado hablando todo el día?- dudó Spike- ¿después de todo ese énfasis en que es una misión suicida?

-nono, adelante, ve tu- dijo el pegaso- lo harás bien.

El dragón miro a su amiga de cabello magenta- Scootaloo, tú te quedas con ellos.

-está bien- contestó, su atención seguía en el recuerdo más al repasaras una vez más lo que le acababan de decir, la pegaso le miró- espera ¿qué?

Spike volteó a los pinos sabiendo lo que encontraría en ese lugar-que te quedarás con ellos, iré por ti en cuento termine.

Scootaloo quedó con la boca abierta- ¡no! ¡Espera! ¡yo quiero ir contigo!

-no, tengo que hacer esto solo.

-pero…

-entiéndelo-Spike miró por encima de su hombro, su pupila se encontraba una vez más afilada, veía directamente a la pegaso, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Scootaloo- no te quiero cerca cuando encuentre a ese imbécil.

El dragón regresó su mirada a los pinos titánicos por lo que nadie notó cuando sus pupilas volvieron a la normalidad – Limestone, más te vale cuidar bien de ella.

-¿crees que me das miedo?

-debería- dicho eso, Spike emprendió vuelo, Scootaloo vio ir a su amigo, y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, agachó la mirada y bajó las orejas- siempre tiene que ser el héroe.

-sep- dijo Last Paragraph arrimándose a ella y dándole palmadas en el hombro- yo también lo seria si tuviera piel indestructible… o la capacidad de destrozar caparazones de cangrejo a puñetazos.

Junto a Last llegó Limestone- ¿alguien le dijo a ese dragón que no llegara volando o lo acribillarían?

Scootaloo abre los ojos con sorpresa y terror, observa a sus acompañantes quienes lucían de las siguientes maneras.

Tree hugger, muy relajada viendo las mariposas, Limestone negaba con la cabeza molesta, Last, daba una falsa y nerviosa sonrisa.

-¡MALDITOS IDOTAAAAAAS!

* * *

 **flasback**

* * *

El tren se detuvo ¿recuerdas? Tú y tus amigos estaban casi al final de los vagones de pasajeros, dos antes del último para ser exactos, te paraste para ver qué pasaba.

-debe ser un tronco en medio de las vías- dijo Apple Bloom para tranquilizar a sus amigos.

Spike olfatea y se pone de pie, Sweetie Belle inclinó una ceja- ¿Qué haces?

-nada, solo intento saber que pasa- contestó el dragón apenas unos centímetros más grande que ella.

Pegaste tu cara a la ventana, viste extrañamente ponys fuera del tren.

-¿es una especie de marcha pacifista?- preguntaste.

-¿pacifista? – se te unió Sweetie Belle tratando de iluminar afuera con su cuerno- ¿por qué será?

Las dos entrecerraban sus ojos, viste que uno de los ponys se echó a correr en tu dirección, sus movimientos eran extraños, parecía un animal salvaje, se estrelló contra el cristal dejando una mancha de sangre horripilante, saltaste por la impresión, Sweetie Belle se puso a gritar como histérica y de pronto la luz que iluminaba el interior del tren se apagó tras lo que pareció ser un corto circuito.

La conmoción era mucha, niños llorando, potros intentando tranquilizar a sus familias, hay quien incluso trató de pasar a otro vagón pero las puertas no se abrían como si las hubiesen serrado con la esperanza de sobrevivir, pero ¿sobrevivir a qué?

Los golpes en las ventanas empezaron y el pánico inundó el lugar, Spike sintió que se ahogaba cuando la pequeña unicornio se lanzó contra el para tener algo que abrazar, Apple Bloom intentó levantarse más Spike y Sweetie Belle no le daban espacio.

-¡NONONONONONONONONOO!

-ayuda…- suplicó el dragón, alguien tenía que calmar a Sweetie Belle o lo mataría.

Una riña comenzó, parecía que alguien de un vagón trasero trataba de entrar, pero algunos ponis se oponían, otras intentaban ayudarlo por lo que una batalla entre un grupo de corceles comenzó, puños y carteras que volaban, Apple Bloom agarró a Sweetie Belle y la jaló bajo los asientos.

Tú las viste y le sugeriste a Spike que hicieran lo mismo, eran 4 niños escondiéndose de una pelea en la obscuridad, escuchaste la puerta abrir y un sonido blanco, tortuoso, el tiempo se detuvo para todos y el extraño y endemoniado grito de un pony los estremeció.

Solo podían distinguir los cascos de los ponys huyendo, uno se fue contra otro y cayeron frente a ti y Spike, escuchaste los huesos crujir, el pony ahogarse en su propia sangre, sabias lo que pasaba pero, era ridículo, algo simplemente imposible.

Apple Bloom apretaba con fuerza la boca de Sweetie Belle para que callara su llanto, las lágrimas de desesperación brotaban de la niña y Apple Bloom hacia lo posible por no gritar.

De pronto tu corazón se detuvo, alguien te tomó de una pierna y de un jalón te sacó de tu escondite.

* * *

 **fin de flasback**

* * *

Por los aires, Spike el dragón entró a la parte superior de aquellos pinos del tamaño de rascacielos, el verde obscuro de los arboles cubría un mundo de ramas verdosas y pocos sitios para volar, Spike chocó con un par de ramas antes de aferrarse a uno de los troncos clavando sus garras en la corteza.

Olfateaba, buscaba a alguien, ponys, alguna otra criatura y no tardó en captar algo, eran muchos pero eso no le impediría ir tras ellos.

Se impulsó con todas sus fuerzas causando un ligero temblor en el grueso cuerpo del pino, ya lo habían visto, cuando logró salir a un lugar más abierto donde poder volar observó cerca de su posición el palacio sobre el cielo, echo totalmente de madera de pino, parecía la fantasía de un niño que soñaba con su casa del árbol, la más grande y gloriosa de todas las habidas y por haber.

Un estallido proveniente de la misma delató una verdad perjudicante, lo habían visto y comenzó la balacera.

Un par de balas botaron en la piel de Spike, dejó de aletear y cayó para tomar impulso y "dispararse directo a sus adversarios"

Los disparos fueron acompañados de ballestas del tamaño de vehículos y lanzaban esferas metálicas atadas a mecates, el dragón esquivó las primeras dos, más la tercera terminó sujetándose en su hombro, un ala y su brazo derecho, terminó por estrellarse contra una sección del palacio causando un desastre de escombros de madera.

Pronto cuatro de los perros llegaron, con rifles en las manos, el que iba frente a todos, un novato que fue puesto como carnada por sus compañeros volteó con sus amigos y con un gesto de éxito dio a entender el final del dragón.

Astillas salieron volando y una mano morada con garras tomó la cabeza del desafortunado perro y lo arrojó al vacío.

Se metieron con alguien a quien ama, esta vez es personal.

Le disparaban, pero no era suficiente, de un puñetazo le rompió el cuello a uno y el cuerpo salió volando pasando por encima de sus compañeros, lo último que verían los otros dos, es la rabia en la mirada asesina de Spike.

* * *

Al entrar dio directamente con otro de los perros, el apenas giró cuando la mano derecha del dragón el cubrió la cara y le levantó para arrastrarlo contra la astillosa pared llena de marcos vacíos, al terminar el muro, Spike lo arrojó contra el primer perro diamante que vio.

Su mirada directa a un pasillo, otro perro diamante, pero este era enorme, casi de su tamaño y en sus manos cargaba un gigantesco maso de cabeza cuadrada y un pico detrás de la misma.

Lanzó su primer ataque, Spike lo evitó con solo dar un paso atrás, el mazó regresó pero esta vez lo detuvo a medio camino tomando el tosco palo a donde estaba sujeto y le devolvió el pasó aplastando la cabeza del pero de dientes inferiores prominentes.

Miró por un segundo aquel mazo y lo cargó en su hombro para caminar en dirección al olor a pony.

* * *

Por otra parte, volando llegaron dos pegasos, una herida por lo que necesitaba de la ayuda del segundo para no caer, entraron a una ventana y abrían sido acribillados de no ser porque ahora todas las tropas se concentraban en detener al poderoso dragón.

-¡Por Celestia niña! ¡Acabarás con mi vida!

Scootaloo se tomaba un hombro por el dolor que venía desde su ala- ¿quieres impresionar a tu novia Limestone o no?

-En realidad no es mi novia… aun.

Scootaloo se hace del arma de perro diamante que tenía guardada y camina escabulléndose con Last tras ella armado de una ballesta.

Andando por los pasillos, lo dos tenían los nervios al límite, cada célula de sus cuerpos les gritaba peligro, pero Scoot no retrocederá, importaba poco si lo hacía por Spike o por Apple Bloom o Sweetie Belle, era momento de demostrar de lo que era capaz y no volver a esconderse como una gallina.

* * *

 **flasback**

* * *

Gritaste y la luz volvió, estabas de cabeza colgado de tu pierna y quien te tomaba era un potro golpeado y repleto de sangre y mordidas, parecía confundido, no eres a quien el buscaba, te soltó y fue entonces cuando viste los cuerpos, la primera impresión al ver cadáveres así de masacrados fue un shok, no eran muchos pero la sangre y miembros estaban por todos lados.

Sobrevivientes, pocos, la mayoría medio muertos, tus amigas no hicieron más que gritar por el pánico.

Tu mirada quedó en la conexión entre tu vagón y el anterior, en el un monstruo en forma de pegaso arrancaba el cuello de una chica de una mordida, el hombre junto a ti calló al suelo lleno de sufrimiento y agonía, el no veía lo que tú.

Querías moverte, querías gritar pero tu cuerpo no respondía, era todo, el pegaso de boca ensangrentada se retorció para verte, era tu fin.

Se separó de su comida y corrió hacia ti, por fin pudiste hacer algo, algo inútil serraste los ojos esperando despertar de la pesadilla, un golpe, los parpados se separaron, Apple Bloom alcanzó a cerrar la puerta y el zombi se partió el cráneo contra la misma.

Tu amiga tampoco tenía la situación controlada, estaba alteradísima y sin embargo logró reaccionar para cerrar la puerta.

Viste para atrás, los heridos eran muchos, pero lograron acabar con los pocos zombis que entraron, tu corazón se hizo pedazos al ver a una madre llegar por su hijo a quien le reventaron el estómago con unas manos deformes, el infante aún se movía, perdiste la cabeza, caíste de rodillas y mientras el miedo llenaba tus ojos de lágrimas te encogiste en una posición fetal.

El tren avanzó una vez más, por fin, de pronto un estruendo,

Una ráfaga de energía pasó golpeando los vagones, temblaron, y los gritos comenzaron una vez más, in destello fuera, la luz entró por las ventanas y tu miraste aquella silueta de mujer con alas, La princesa luna estaba aquí.

La poderosa alicornio volaba viendo el interior del tren

-¿todos están bien? se escuchó apenas por el grosor del vidrio, algo inesperado, una rápida criatura le llegó por debajo acompañada de una suerte de neblina negra que inundó al ten y como si aquella sombre no respetara las leyes de la física dejó en obscuras a todos a pesar de que las luces de los vagones estaban encendidas.

Mucho ruido, demasiado apenas podías entender tus pensamientos, los gritos y suplicas se fueron callando cuando aquella sombra se desvaneció lentamente, ahora el tren cruzaba por un puente largo y de altura considerable, reconociste el puente, Canterlot no estaba lejos.

Aquellos angustiantes quejidos de los ponys volvieron cuando la parte rocosa de la montaña que estaba junto al puente era cortada por una fuerza invisible aventando escombros de roca al expreso de la amistad, nadie lo entendía, nadie sabía que la princesa luna estaba siendo arrastrada con una fuerza descomunal por la pendiente de la montaña.

Se detuvo, y donde quedó esa rompimiento de rocas explotó en una honda de colores indescriptibles, le pegó con mayor fuerza al vagón trasero y se descarriló aun quedando pegado al vagón siguiente.

La parte derecha del vagón descarrilado rompía parte de las vías y rosaba otras causando un ruido insoportable, Apple Bloom miraba por la pequeña ventana que tiene la puerta que conecta un vagón con otro y como si supiera perfectamente lo que pasaría, la abrió y cruzó al otro vagón, si alguien no quitaba esa conexión con el descarrilado, el tren caería por la pendiente acabando con las vidas de todos.

Lo viste y aun así no hiciste nada por ayudarla, te sientes inútil, pero ya no más.

* * *

 **fin de flasback**

* * *

Con gran habilidad para escabullirse, Scootaloo y su nuevo compañero Last se escondían entre la mueblería del palacio excéntrico de Esferoth, cada rincón, cada mueble era usado de alguna forma como escondite, detrás de los sillones, bajo de las repisas, por encima de las sofisticadas y enormes vidrieras llenas de tantos objetos inimaginablemente complejos.

Los pocos perros que veían apenas y ponían atención a su alrededor, ya que el verdadero problema estaba del otro lado de la mansión donde se requería su presencia.

Los dos pegasos terminaron arrastrándose debajo de la excesivamente larga y elegante mesa de madera tallada con exóticos y exquisitos símbolos que sabrá Celestia que significan.

A la derecha de la pegaso se vieron las rápidas patas de los perros, ella miró para atrás para comprobar como estaba Last

-pss

-¿qué?- susurró y por razones obvias Scootaloo también susurró al contestarle

-¿por qué los perros siguen a un maniaco?

-¿es una broma? No me pondré a contarte la historia ahora, andando o seremos almuerzo de canes.

* * *

Minutos después, con cautela los dos entraron a una habitación de gran tamaño y con un camino de alfombra que llegaba hasta el imponente y fantástico trono, Last quedó admirado dejando caer su mochila- ¡o por Celestia! ¡Que te follen 38829 caballos negros!

¿a qué vino ese comentario?

Scootaloo miraba las paredes, notando diferentes retratos del mismo lobo bípedo- … ¿ok?

-sabía que este tipo era un excéntrico pero, pfff, creí que exageraban cuando me contaban de este sitio.

Scootaloo y su compañero pasaron junto a unas repisas donde se mostraban diferentes armas de extraña morfología, Scootaloo no les quitó los ojos de encima hasta que el paso se lo impidió.

-por mi madre, a Limestone le encantaría esto.

-¿enserio?

-en realidad no lo creo, pero me gustaría ver su reacción.

-¿y cómo crees que sería?

-no lo sé, pero sería algo muy…

-¿grosero?

-estaba buscando algo como "excitante"

-alto- dijo rápida y contante a la par que interponía su brazo entero contra el potro gris- ¿eso es lo que buscan?

Last agudiza su mirada entrecerrando los ojos y se acerca al frasco de cristal, Scootaloo se pone junto a el y a la par se agachan para ver que el contenido se trataba de una pelotita de color negro con manchas azules y una especie de pelusa rosada.

-no, ese caramelo viejo no lo querrá ni su madre.

-¿y por qué lo tendría en un frasco?

La pequeña pelotita comenzó a sacudirse y un manto transparente que la cubría se abrió refregando la luz con una ligereza divina, las alas de la minúscula criatura (enormes a comparación del resto de su estilizado y frágil cuerpo) se abrieron en su totalidad y la pelotita comenzó a tomar la forma del hada con antenas, los ponys admiraron sorprendidos y encantados a un verdadero Breezie.

Con sus puñitos talló sus ojos acompañado del movimiento tintineante de sus largas y notorias pestañas, al mirar a los ponys exclamó- ¡escaparon! ¿¡Pero cómo!? – Se incorporó colocando sus patitas delanteras en el cristal, les admiró un momento con una notoria felicidad en su rostro y segundos después miró a los lados con sospecha - ¿no está el aquí o sí?

-¿quién?-preguntó Scootaloo.

-Esferoth.

Last no pudo contenerse más y agarró aquel frasco, al levantarlo el Breezie perdió el equilibrio cayendo a la superficie plana de vidrio levantándolo victorioso- ¡al fin!

-bueno, ya encontramos al Breezie, ahora, busquemos a mi amiga.

El muchacho apenas sabía que Scootaloo estaba hablando, seguía inmerso en sus propios pensamientos- ¿tienes idea de cuánto vale? ¡Podré conseguir mi gel anti golpes!

Scootaloo se cruza de brazos inconforme.

-pero tendría que pasar sobre Tree primero, mmm, ¿Cómo lo haré?

-¿ya podemos ir a ayudar a Spike?

-esperen- interrumpió la voz tras el cristal del frasco- ¿no son los ponys del calabozo?

-no, venimos a rescatarlos- afirmó Scootaloo.

El rostro del Breezie se descompuso a una mueca de tristeza y depresión- ya imaginaba que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad- se sienta rendido- sabía que era imposible.

Laste baja el frasco hasta la altura de su cara- ¿Qué era imposible?

-que escaparan… lo siento ponis, llegaron tarde.

* * *

La última puerta que encontró el dragón, era una de barrotes de madera de otro color, algo roída y maltratada, llena de astillas, la arrancó con una mano sin mayor esfuerzo y entró.

El corazón de Spike se detuvo por un momento, no había nadie allí pero ese olor, estaba por todos lados, era ridículo, ¿su sentido del olfato le falla? Mientras más se adentraba a esa habitación más sentía que perdía la cabeza.

Solo estaba ese centro hueco de suelo, el suelo que mostraba los primeros anillos del inmenso árbol, lizo, pero con ese olor ¡ese maldito olor! ¡¿De dónde viene?!

Algo se aferró al cuello de Spike y con un reflejo tomó a aquel intruso y lo arrojó contra la pared frente al a unos 4 metros.

Se estrelló y calló al suelo pero pronto se puso de pie la grifo de plumaje blanco de cabeza a cuello y pecho y marrón de torso a alas.

Una venda roja cubría sus ojos, tronó su cuello y retó a Spike con una posea amenazadora- veamos si sabes pelear niño.

El dragón entró en trance por un segundo, parecía conocer a su agresora- ¿qué?

-qué esperas para atacar.

-oye, tal vez sea un poco agresivo, pero no voy a atacar a una chica.

-aww, que tierno- sin previo aviso y con una velocidad considerable, Gilda ya se encontraba frente a Spike, con sus patas traseras lo tomó de la cintura y con sus patas derechas echas puños comenzó a darle una paliza de la que no podría escapar.

Spike retrocedía con los golpes, tropezó y quedó con la grifo encima de él, su cola la tomó por la cintura y la arrojó al techo.

En lo que el dragón intentaba ponerse de pie, Gilda regresó impulsándose desde el techo y cayendo frente a Spike, dio un salto girando de manera horizontal para responder con una patada al escamoso estomago de Spike sofocándolo.

De nuevo al suelo, Gilda se impulsó tomándolo de la cabeza y ayudándose con su peso para sacarlo de la habitación.

Spike se estrelló contra pecera sin peces tirando el agua de la misma, cuando pudo sacar la cara del acuario, el humo salió de su nariz, apenas le había dado tiempo de entender que pasaba, ella era demasiado rápida.

Tomó el mueble donde estaba puesta la pecera y se giró para arrojarla con el impulso. Gilda se deslizó evitando el golpe por poco, se acabó, ya no la consideraba una chica, Spike lanzó su primer puñetazo.

Sin posibilidad de que lo haya visto, la emplumada lo evitó por los pelos llegándole al dragón con otra patada, una vez frente a frente comenzó una suerte de pelea donde los golpes no le llegaban a la grifo pero los suyos no eran suficientes para derribar al imponente dragón.

La cola poderosa y pesada de Spike estaba a centímetros de golpearla y como la última vez que intentó atacarla ella lo evitó por muy poco y los ataques de Spike demolían casi todo lo que tenía al alcance.

Algo era diferente en ella, no lo miraba y esa venda roja no podía ayudarla para nada, según como se movía, el que no mostrara interés en girar su cabeza para verlo le hacían pensar a Spike ¿Por qué no puedo terminar con un grifo que es siego?

Por fin, su cola la tomó del pie y como la última vez que la agarró la levantó pero esta vez solo lo suficiente para que no alcanzara ninguna superficie más ella consiguió tomar algo, una tabla de madera salida de una de las repisas que Spike destruyó.

Al estar en el aire, aprovechó esos pocos segundos para cubrirse con la madera, puesto que un puño del dragón se precipitaba a ella a gran velocidad.

* * *

Corriendo, los ponys seguían el escándalo.

-¡es por aquí!- afirmó Last, desde su mochila se escuchó la voz del breezie- ¡¿Qué estamos buscando?! ¡¿Es peligroso?!

Frente a ellos, en un pasillo perpendicular pasó literalmente disparada una grifo sujeta a una tabla de madera partida a la mitad de un golpe.

-¡¿que fue eso?!- se asustó el hada que tenía el pegaso en su mochila.

Girando la esquina llegó Spike con respiración agitada y mirando por donde Gilda se fue, lo vió y esa respiración agitada se perdió puesto que dejó de respirar un segundo, su mirada terminó en Scootaloo y ella le sonrió.

-¿enserio?

-jeje, hola.

La mirada de Spike volvió con Gilda, ella estaba regresando, Spike comenzó a humear del hocico – lárguense ahora – les amenazó a los ponis y ellos no se pondrían a discutir con él, se fueron, buscando la salida.

Una llamada de fuego salió de la boca de Spike con una potencia descomunal, eso es todo lo que vio Scootaloo antes de regresar la mirada al camino y seguir corriendo.

Frente a los ponys apreció un perro de gran tamaño con armadura de bronce y una cadena en la mano, al final de la cadena una bola con púas era su arma, Scootaloo le pasó por encima y Last entre las piernas poco antes de que la pesada bola metálica cayese para intentar aplastarle.

Aquel perro se giró y ladró para intimidar a los ponys que se le escaparon.

Poco después fue embestido por el dragón y dejado en el suelo mientras seguía lanzando su fuego por todo el lugar como estrategia para deshacerse del molesto grifo.

Scootaloo y last salieron a un sitio despejado, una orilla del palacio donde el balcón de 10 metros de circunferencia miraba un cielo donde el sol y la luna compartían espacio.

Se asomaron, se asomaron para ver un mar de nubes negras inundar el paisaje, la noche había llegado y ellos estaban por encima de lo que trae la obscuridad.

Tras ellos, el palacio de Esferoth ardía cada vez más, las llamas se esparcieron rápido, demasiado rápido pronto estaría envuelto por el manto verde y caliente, Spike salió de entre su fuego caminando si bien despacio, para nada tranquilo.

Su mirada era de enojo y se dirigía a Scootaloo, la muy imbécil se pone en peligro y todo por un capricho.

Llegó hasta ella, incluso Last se hizo a un lado, sabía que esta no era su pelea, Scootaloo tenia que enfrentarlo sola.

Unos aplausos lentos y sarcásticos interrumpieron el momento, Spike miró por encima de su hombro, Gilda estaba de pie y detrás de ella el fuego consumía el palacio.

Con la cabeza apuntando a otro lado pero con el resto de sus sentidos atentos a el dragón la grifo siega dijo – eres un verdadero dolor de muelas.

-Scootaloo, detrás de mí- dijo Spike.

-¿y? ¿Por qué estabas aquí? ¿Un trabajo? ¿Venganza?

-¡queremos a nuestra amiga devuelta!- reclamó Scootaloo.

-¿y creen que la encontraran quemando donde se encuentra?

Maldita ironía, maldita ira que siega al dragón, si Apple Bloom estaba allí, ¿en qué pensaba a la hora de encender en llamas todo el lugar?

Spike quedó en shok, pero salió pronto del mismo, cuando Gilda se abalanzó sobre él y de una manera inimaginable y ágil se colocó tras el para ahorcarlo.

Los reflejos de Spike le hicieron girarse, Last fue castigado por la fuerte cola de Spike, lo mandó a 5 metros de un solo golpe.

Scootaloo levantó su arma- ¡déjalo!- disparó, pero su falta de puntería terminó por darle a el hombro de Spike, sus escamas hicieron rebotar la bala y la misma se perdió.

Gilda apretaba con mucha fuerza, acercó su pica al oído del dragón y susurró-¿sabes que te recuerdo?

Spike ya no sabía qué hacer, su cola no la alcanzaba y empezaba a retroceder acercándose al acantilado.

-eres el dragón de esa pony nerd, la princesa, una mascota creyendo ser uno más de ellos.

-¡SUELTALO YA!- gritó Scootaloo desesperada, volvió a disparar pero como se temía, su mala puntería solo perjudicaba la situación, intentó acercarse, pero algo que hizo Gilda con sus brazos provocó que Spike escupiera algo de fuego, si se acercaba una vez más podría terminar rostizada.

-creíste ser un pony mucho tiempo ¿y para qué?

Ambos quedaron a la orilla del acantilado

-¡NOOOOO!- la chica se sentía impotente.

-¿solo para terminar como ellos? ¿Cómo carne de cañón? Mercancía nada más, pero sabes, hay algo bueno, tu no mataste a ningún pony, ellos fueron ejecutados esta mañana.

* * *

 **flasback**

* * *

Apple Bloom estaba ayudando y tú, tu solo estabas paralizada, con miedo, boba e impotente chica, Apple Bloom fue quien se acercó y quitó aquel tornillo, o como se llame, esa cosa que une los vagones.

Pobre de ella ¿no? quien diría que justo antes de lograr sacarlo el peso del vagón se llevaría el siguiente dejándolo en el mismo estado, tu no la viste, pero se aferró a una de las bancas del vagón para no caer.

Tampoco viste como aquel pony transformado en bestia salió de su sueño, el pegaso, uno que había sido golpeado hasta el desmayo, hubieres notado la cara de la pequeña al verlo venir por la gravedad y claro, tu querido Spike siendo el héroe de esta historia, llegando justo a tiempo para desviar al pegaso y que callera por el acantilado.

El pequeño dragón hizo igual que su amiga y se agarró del asiento, de pronto un golpe, el vagón se sacudió y la chica se soltó.

Apple Bloom dio una vuelta en el aire, al caer de regreso al alfombrado, notó como resbalaba, sus manos se movían con pánico intentando aferrarse de algo, y cuando lo consiguió, el viento tomo sus pies y ella volteó viéndose entre la vida y la muerte, el acantilado, estaba en el último vagón del tren, a punto de caer.

Gritó, no la escuchaste, seguías en tu mundo de fantasía donde solo importas tú, que se arriesgue ella ¿no?

Se soltó y alguien le agarró el brazo, le miró, era Spike quien apenas pudo sujetarse con su cola del marco de la puerta del vagón.

Apple Bloom nunca había sentido tanto miedo, estaba congelada, era la primera vez que sentía que era su final.

-¡SUBE! ¡YA! – le rogó el dragón pues su cola estaba resbalando, era arriesgado, pero no estaba dispuesto a perderla, ya le pasó una vez, no quería repetir la experiencia.

Viste que la puerta del vagón siguiente abrirse, a ponis correr, a un unicornio tratar de despegar los otros dos vagones, pero se percató, en los vio y levitó a ese par de crías para sacarlas de esa horrenda situación.

* * *

 **fin de flasback**

* * *

Diría que no sirvió de nada el sacrificio de esos dos, por suerte sobrevivieron, pero Scootaloo tenía eso en mente, el recuerdo, y si a esa corta edad, sus dos amigos se arriesgaron de esa manera por los demás, ella podía hacer algo y ayudar a el chico que tanto quiere.

Corrió luego voló, Gilda intentó provocar que Spike escupiese fuego, el dragón ya estaba en las ultimas, desmayado por la falta de oxígeno, goteando lagrimas por el dolor, la desesperación, la sensación de haber pedido lo que más ama, si Apple Bloom estaba aquí, ya no existe más.

Nada de fuego, Spike se desvaneció poco antes de que llegara Scootaloo y lo que era un ataque por parte de la chica se transformó en una misión de rescate, Gilda voló y Spike calló con Scootaloo tras el atravesando las nubes y entrando en la obscuridad.

Llorando, la chica estiraba sus manos, movía sus alas, incluso la herida para llegar hasta Spike, apretaba los dientes, sentía el viento en su cara, el no saber en qué momento se estrellaría contra el suelo, nada importaba, solo Spike, lo único que le queda, el único al que puede amar.

Es en estos momentos cuando el tiempo se para y sabes que eres diminuto, pequeño, que las circunstancias siempre te rebasarán y que luchas por una causa perdida.

Ella puede alcanzarlo, puede rodear su cuello con sus brazos en un abrazo y aletear lo más fuerte que pueda sin importar que eso signifique dejar su ala tan mal que no pueda volver a volar jamás, pero enfrentémoslo, Spike es demasiado pesado para ella.

Cuando se percató de eso, ella ya lo tenía bien sujeto, su ala, la herida, le ardía como el infierno, sabía que no podía hacer nada, el viento les pasaba con fuerza, Scootaloo se rindió, serró los ojos he hizo algo con lo que había soñado. Se despidió, de todo, de sus amigas, de este mundo y especialmente se despidió de Spike, de un beso en los labios.

* * *

Se levantó rápido, y se golpeó contra el techo exageradamente bajo.

-mierda- Spike se tomó la cabeza y para su sorpresa tenía una venda puesta.

-no te muevas mucho- sugirió Last sentado junto a una fogata y afilando un palo con un cuchillo- te diste un golpe muy duro amigo, pudo ser falta.

Spike se quitaba la venda mientras preguntaba- ¿Qué rayos pasó?

-te caíste- Last se puso de pie y llegó hasta la entrada de la caverna señalando a una luz verdosa saliendo desde arriba de las nubes, señalando al palacio en llamas- desde allí, nadie sobrevive a algo así, tienes suerte de tener una armadura integrada y claro, a una pegaso cubriéndote la espalda.

-espera… ¿Dónde está Scootaloo?

-¿Dónde más pelele?, por allá- señaló al final de la cueva, donde la silueta de la chica se encontraba sentada viendo el sol artificial que habían creado por error, no iluminaba mucho, pero era de cierto modo reconfortante.

Escuchó el ruido, Spike se levantó he iba con ella, Scootaloo se giró para sugerirle que se quedara dónde estaba para que se repusiera pero el dolor de su ala la hizo retorcerse.

-Scootaloo- susurró preocupado el dragón.

-nono, estoy bien- contestó poniéndose pecho tierra, Spike estaba tan golpeado que la única manera de moverse era arrastrándose por lo que los dos se encontraron pecho tierra y como único consuelo que sus manos pudiesen tocarse.

-hola.

-tu… me salvaste.

-jeje, la verdad tuve un poco de ayuda.

Detrás de Spike se escuchó a Last- ¡y de nada!

-sip, ese torpe nos alcanzó a medio camino, jeje, por poco nos hacemos picadillo contra el suelo.

El buen humor de Scootaloo desapareció con el paso de la noche, después de todo, para ellos Apple Bloom está muerta, los amigos vienen y van pero siempre es muy difícil cuando se van en especial cuando se ha hecho tanto por hacerlos regresar, ahora tenemos dos corazones rotos, puede que los pedazos de los mismos embonen bien creando algo más, pero mis amigos de mente enferma, esa es otra historia.

 **Dejen sus comentarios :v ahora es muy noche para mí, tengo sueño e incluso hambre pero valió la pena ya que lo terminé, uff, espero no estar tan ocupado la próxima semana para no demorar tanto, les deseo buena semana, chao mis enfermos mentales.**


	23. Chapter 23 dos persecuciónes

**Me tardé un montón, el capitulo es largo, mas de lo acostumbrado asi que no te recomiendo chutartelo todo de una vez 7u7 a menos que quieras, les deseo lo mejor mis enfermos mentales, que tengan buena semana... o semanassss que es lo que me estoy tardando, de mas esta pedirles un review :v se**

 **MLP LODM PACIENTE 0**

Los pasos de Twilight Sparkle provocaban un eco tétrico y desesperanzador, la nada era inmensa y aun así la sensación de claustrofobia retumbaba en las carnes de la princesa.

-sigue adelante- dijo luna, su voz llegaba desde todas las direcciones como la presencia omnipresente que es, a Twilight no le queda más que obedecer, ha pasado mucho tiempo caminando o eso le parece a ella, o quizás solo sea esa pesadez que le impide mover los pies con la velocidad común.

-¿ya vas a castigarla por arruinarlo todo?

-DISCORD…- le reclamó, ensordeciendo a nuestra heroína por la potencia de la voz de luna, la risa del dios del caos llegó como una honda de dolor, Twilight apretó fuertemente sus oídos con las palmas de sus manos.

Todo a su alrededor temblaba, el suelo blancuzco desapareció dejando a Twilight sin nada para guiarse en el tormentoso camino, se arrodilló, escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas, la risa era insoportable, la princesa estalló en lágrimas - ¡YA DEJAME EN PAAAZ!

De repente, nada, la risa del dios del caos terminó, el temblor se detuvo, la princesa abrió los parpados lentamente, la obscuridad terminaba un poco más al frente, era remplazada por la luz amarillenta de un pasillo que se materializaba, uno de extraños y extravagantes azulejos.

Al final del pasillo una puerta con ventana rectangular en la parte superior, era un rectángulo blanco, segador, y mientras la luz entraba esta se combinaba con la negrura de la nada creándose un amarillo que se podría conforme se acercaba a donde se encuentra la princesa.

-alcánzala antes de que escape- sugirió la voz omnipresente de luna.

Entonces una risa más apareció, una que venía desde el final del pasillo, Twilight sintió como si el corazón que le saliera, sus ojos se humedecieron y en un susurro llamó a la pony que escuchó- Pinkie.

La princesa corrió por el pasillo, parecía que se alargaba y estiraba para que nunca terminara, serró los ojos con fuerza y se tele transportó.

 **Capítulo 23 dos persecuciones**

Patearon la puerta, las tres yeguas corrieron entre las diferentes exhibiciones del museo de Ponyhattan, tenían un solo objetivo, irse de ese lugar lo más rápido posible, girando una esquina tuvieron que frenar, Lightning Dust se puso frete a ellas.

-¡¿de dónde vienen los disparos?!

De pronto, frente a la cara de la pegaso un puño metálico le puso el mundo a obscuras.

-¡¿pero qué piensas?!- reclamó la unicornio de cabello índigo.

-¡tú ya mataste a alguien!

-¡pero él era un changeling!

La sangre de la inconsciente pegaso comenzó a surgir, mostrando un color rojo, esto ponía en evidencia que se trataba de un pony de verdad y no una de esas cosas de sangre verde casi fosforescente, Rarity le señaló su error a RD y esta abrió la boca buscando alguna excusa.

-aaaa, detalles sin importancia- contestó.

-¡EY! ¡¿QUE PASA?! – se escuchó a sus derechas como un grito que indicaba que alguien se acercaba a cerciorarse de que es lo que ocurre.

Rarity se giró apuntando con su arma y disparando indiscriminadamente, Firestrom se puso a cubierto desapareciendo de la vista de las chicas.

-necesito mi arma- recalcó Applejack.

-¿Dónde la dejaste?- preguntó Rarity.

-maldición, ¡no lo recuerdo! ¡Este lugar es demasiado grande!

La memoria de AJ le hacía recorrer cada uno de los rincones del museo por lo que inmediatamente se le vino a la mente su hermana, ya atacaron a los ponys del museo 2 veces, usar a AB de carnada parecía obvio, pero no importaba, tenía que ir a salvarla, no les dijo nada a sus amigas, solo e marchó corriendo a donde estaba su hermanita.

-¡y a dónde vas tú!- le gritó Rainbow.

Una presencia le hizo volver con Rarity, alguien e acercaba y no lo hacía solo, Rai tomó sus armas y se preparó para lo peor.

* * *

La yegua campirana no tenía límite de esfuerzo, no tenía tiempo de parar a descansar, en la puerta de los almacenes donde tenían a su hermanita se encontraba Soarin "ese idiota" de una manera casi imposible, AJ aceleró su paso y antes de que se diera cuenta un rodillazo digno de huesos rotos llegó hasta el abdomen del pegaso, el impacto fue tan drástico que terminó por chocar contra la puerta metálica.

Fue al suelo, Applejack abrió la dura puerta y aprovechó para golpearle en la cara con ella, la serró.

Ya en el suelo el pegaso escuchó la radio de su bolsillo, Red Kik le comunicó- o por dios amigo, mantente alerta, nuestras invitadas se volvieron locas.

Sofocado y con la cara adormecida, el pegaso alcanzó la radio para contestar- no me digas.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y AJ tomó al pony de los pies arrastrándolo adentro.

* * *

Lo arrojó por las escaleras y apenas y consiguió no golpearse en la cabeza contra el suelo, se quería levantar pero para su desdicha la yegua le tomó de los hombros y estampó contra los barrotes.

Babs seguía dormida y fue el golpe contra su celda la que la despertó- oigan, oigan tranquilos- balbuceo cayendo de su cama- ay.

-¡Applejack! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- se sorprendió Apple Bloom

-pronto, ayúdenme a mantenerlo quieto- les ordenó la yegua de granja a lo que Apple Bloom y Diamond Tiara pasaron sus brazos entre los barrotes para sujetar los de Soarin, Applejack lo soltó para alejarse unos pocos centímetros y mirarlo con desprecio.

-¿Dónde tienes las llaves?

Soarin le mira cansado- ¿tan idiota eres?

El rostro de AJ se transformó a uno lleno de ira cuando lanzó su primer golpe, un puñetazo en la sien derecha del pony, se dio un tiempo para respirar y le cuestionó una vez más- las jodidas llaves.

Soarin ya estaba furioso, intentó liberarse y entonces volvió a ser castigado sofocado de una patada en el estómago, se inclinó, AJ lo tomó del cuello y levantó casi asfixiándolo- llaves.

-si los liberas te traicionarán.

-¿ya le puedo arrancar la oreja?- preguntó Tiara con un tono sádico.

-¡que ni se te ocurra!- intervino la chica de paliacate verde en el cuello.

Otro golpe, en la mandíbula, el potro se inclinó y escupió algo de sangre- ¡¿y ese por qué fue?!

-¡te cogiste a mi novia!

Soarin baja la mirada y ríe levemente – que rencorosa- de la nada Soarin soltó un grito de dolor, Apple Bloom le estaba mordiendo el brazo.

-¿y ahora que haces?- le interrogó su hermana mayor.

-de haber sabido que él fue quien te hirió lo hubiese hecho antes.

-pero esta no es… ¿sabes qué? Arráncale los dedos.

Antes de que torturaran más al pobre Pegaso la mano de Centinel pasó entre todos y tomó las llaves en el bolsillo derecho de Soarin, abrió la puerta y tiró las llaves al suelo, AJ le miró impactada.

-bolsillo derecho, siempre las guarda allí.

* * *

Tras un par de disparos, dos chicas andaban a prisa manteniendo la distancia con los demás a base de balas que nunca llegarían a dañar a alguien a menos que fuese realmente estúpido como para no esconderse.

Sweetie Belle se asomó para ver que ocurría y al ver a su hermana y amiga acercarse se escondió tras la puerta serrándola, pasaban los segundos para la chica y casi muere del susto cuento aquella puerta fue abierta de una patada por parte de la colorida pegaso.

Rarity entró y con su magia tomó la cama de la princesa y la arrastro con sus ruedas para sacarla.

-¿Qué esta…?

-no hay tiempo para explicar Sweetie Belle, vámonos ya.

Cuando la confundida unicornio pasó junto a su hermana esta la detuvo y la puso frene a ella para verla al rostro desde muy cerca y de una manera más que sospechosa, con su mano tomó a la joven unicornio de las mejillas y las apretó.

Sweetie Belle comenzaba a sentirse asustada e incómoda- ¿qué?

-nada… nada…

-¿me sueltas ya?

Rarity le dejó de apretujar y se distanció un poco con mala cara.

-em, oigan- interrumpió Rainbow- recuerden que no es momento de coqueteó incestuoso.

Rarity y Sweetie Belle miraron a la pegaso con repudio, no puede ser que ella sea tan sucia y malpensada.

* * *

ïEn el pasillo terminaron reuniéndose todos, Applejack acompañada por todos aquellos que estaban presos ahora armados pues una vez más Centinel sabia donde guardarían las armas de los prisioneros, el conoce este museo como la palma de su mano, Rainbow le miró con algo de desconfianza ¿por qué debería colaborar con ese tipo?

-¿ya los presentaron?- dijo AJ

-aun no entiendo que estamos haciendo- contestó Rai a lo que la chica de sobrero y acento sureño contestó sacando su escopeta del compartimiento trasero de su mochila- sobrevivir.

-una duda- interrumpió Greek para descontento de muchos- ¿Por qué nos liberan?

-mi hermana está con ustedes, no se confíen, de ser por mí los dejaría pudrirse ahí dentro.

-¿enserio prima? ¿No siquiera yo?

-… ay perdón, me olvidé de ti Bab Seed

-ouch- se metió Diamond Tiara- parece que no le importas mucho.

-no, es solo que, ¡AY! ¡POR TODAS LAS NUECES!

-ya la sobrecalentaron, felicidades- se burló Rainbow.

-¡¿quieren salir de aquí de una buena vez?!

Applejack tenía razón, perdían el tiempo, no importaba si confiaban en aquel grupo que acompañaba a Apple Bloom, tenían un solo objetivo, salir de ese lugar que posiblemente estaba infestado de criaturas que imitan y sustituyen a los ponys.

Van los ponys corriendo en dirección a la salida, Apple Bloom empujaba la cama con rueditas de la princesa quien seguía totalmente inconsciente.

De pronto una serie de disparos continuos los hace mirar para atrás, a unos metros estaba spitfire con una ametralladora mini uzi en su mano derecha apuntando para arriba en donde poco antes había disparado una descarga para llamar la atención de todos.

Alrededor de la pegaso de colores brillantes estaban bastantes ponys más, Fire Blue, de color azul y con única armas un par de manoplas en sus manos, Red, irónicamente de color rojo, cabello negro, con una chaqueta, ramera blanca y pantalones marrones pero lo que más resaltaba era aquella ametralladora larga que imponía respeto y se dirigía directamente a nuestros protagonistas con una amenazadora potencia.

Soarin portaba un rifle y se mostraba bastante golpeado gracias a la pequeña visita de AJ hace unos instantes, había algo de rencor pues si bien no le apuntaba directamente a ella si estaba un poco más inclinado para el lado donde la chica de sombrero y pecas se encontraba.

Lightning Dust parecía más que nada una niña engreída de sonrisa molesta quien parecía bastante excitada con la situación, tétrico, nadie puede estar disfrutando algo como esto, aparte de ello otros 3 pegasos con los que nunca hablaron también estaban presentes con más armas de fuego.

En cuento a números este altercado era ventajoso para los habitantes de Ponyville pero teniendo en cuenta que Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Babs estaban más enfocadas en defender a la princesa y aún más preocupante, el poder de fuego de los habitantes del museo era superior, igual y las cosas no eran tan favorables para nuestros héroes.

Nadie se negó en apuntar sus armas en ese momento, era la típica lucha de miradas en las que se sabe que el primer disparo iniciara una lucha en la que siempre hay un ganador pero nunca se sale sin perder algo.

-me pueden explicar ¿por qué sacaron a los prisioneros y mandaron mis reglas por un tubo?

El silencio absoluto, Rai miró a Spark como un intruso, el culpable de todo esto y quien debería pagar en lugar de ellos.

Rainbow respiró profundo y bajó sus armas- oigan esto ya se salió de control.

-Dash ¿Qué haces?- dudó AJ enojada y entre dientes.

-terminaras matándonos- agregó Rarity.

-escucha Spitfire, perdón ¿sí? Entramos en pánico y no pensamos lo que hacíamos.

-¡puede ser uno de ellos!- dijo Rarity muy furiosa.

-¡pero no lo es! ¡Sierra tu maldita boca de zorra superficial!- le arremetió Dash como una cachetada verbal.

-no quiero hacerles daño - dijo Spitfire – les di un techo, comida, una cama cómoda, seguridad ¿y esto es lo que recibiré por parte de quienes están aquí para salvarnos?

-solo escuche- Rai suspira intentando calmar esas ansias que tenía acumulada- sonará loco, pero hay changelings entre ustedes.

Los integrantes del grupo del museo se vieron los unos a los otros sin expresión, como si hubiesen escuchado el mismo chiste de siempre pero que era tan malo que ni valía la pena molestarse en ponerle la más mínima atención.

-¿hablas de Zephyr?

-… ¿lo sabía?

-perfectamente, es un buen soldado, aprendió a vivir entre nosotros y no nos molesta.

La sorpresa de Rainbow se manifestó en un rostro de confusión y frustración.

-¡no me digas que le crees!- interrumpió Rarity.

-¿esto contesta tu pregunta?- Rai levanta su pistola izquierda y apunta al corcel de escopeta en mano y mechones amarillos entre cabellos negros.

-¿y ahora qué? – se molestó el unicornio después de tantos problemas.

Diamond Tiara se aclaró la garganta, Rainbow la miró y la terrestre le advirtió con cimitarra en mano- no querrás perder la otra mano.

-¡tiara! ¡Baja eso! – le ordenó Apple Bloom.

Centinel Spark nunca dejó de apuntar al otro lado, giró lentamente la cabeza para encarar a Rainbow- está ni siquiera es tu batalla.

-lo es cuando te pones por encima de los demás y perjudicas a los ponys que debo proteger.

-no imaginé que los caníbales necesitaban protección.

Nadie entendía, la paranoia los consumía, pocos confiaban en quien tenían junto a ellos, estos ponys estaban divididos pero ¿cómo? ¿Quién debía aliarse con quien para evitar un problema mayor?

Rarity fue quien dio un pisotón con su casco derecho haciendo un llamado a todos quienes si bien no se movieron le pusieron total atención, con los oídos o con la vista, pero sin bajar sus armas.

-tengo un par de preguntas para usted Spitfire.

\- ¿preguntas?

-sí, la primera ¿por qué a usted no le preocupa la situación de nuestra princesa?

-¿alguna vez demostré lo contrario?

-no precisamente querida, pero no veo que haga nada por mejorar su salud.

-no nos sobran los medicamentos.

-si pero ella es más importante que cualquier otro pony.

-para mi primero están lo míos.

-¿y Twilight es de otro equipo?

-esto es estúpido, perdemos el tiempo con estas payasadas, entreguen a los prisioneros, bajen sus armas e ignoraremos que toda esta paranoia pasó.

\- está bien- contestó la unicornio cosa que a la gran mayoría de los ponys de su equipo les hizo soltar un gran y desesperado "QUE" al viento.

-ya era hora de que alguien usara el cerebro- dijo Rai con cierto alivio.

-solo tengo una última pregunta, ¿la maniobra del té envenenado lo sacó de su propia imaginación o de una película de suspenso?

Por primera vez desde que Twilight le devolvió la memoria el rostro serio de Spitfire cambio de serio a uno de admiración con varios y escasos tintes de sorpresa, dio una leve sonrisita la cual se borró casi de inmediato.

-Oh, serás zorra, no podías mantenerte callada.

Rainbow apenas logró mirar, cuando Spitfire y sus hombres jalaron del gatillo y dispararon.

* * *

Tras un chirrido por los oxidadas bisagras, Twilight llegó a un lugar en el exterior, la arena cubrió un centímetro de fina tierra café, un café opaco, casi blanco y sumamente fino, aquella arena estaba por todos lados, en los bordes de la puerta, en el viento, en el cabello de Twilight.

Se cubría los ojos con una mano, por la tierra y la intensa luz, pronto se la quitó de la cara alejando la sombra que le protegía sus entrecerrados ojos, sus orejas que se encontraban agachadas se levantaron cuando miró el mundo de su alrededor- por mi madre- susurró en un suspiro.

Se mareó y calló de rodillas ante tal espectáculo, donde ella estaba, ese desierto en miniatura era nada más y nada menos que una isla flotante, una de millones, suelos de diferentes aspectos y texturas que flotaban en un abismo encendido en llamas y sin orden aparente.

Cada isla con su morfología y su camino por recorrer, flotando, desplazándose siguiendo su propia e invisible corriente, en unas, edificios, plantas, agua, escombros, en otras, obscuridad, cadáveres en los huesos, había muchísimas cosas en esas islas de tamaños variados pero ninguna señal de animales o ponys, afortunadamente tampoco zombis.

Entre las formaciones de rocas y demás materiales pasaban grandes y fantásticos remolinos de fuego que parecían no afectar a aquellos conjuntos de cosas.

-¿Qué hago aquí? Es… ¿esto es el infierno?

-¡el infierno! ¡jajajajajaja! No hay nada como el infierno mi querida amiga Twilight- frente a la princesa apareció una figura espectral del tamaño de una mano, algo como serpiente y con diferentes partes de animales, el dios del caos estaba presente.

-Discord.

-¡sabes mi nombre! ¡¿Cómo?!- contestó con un tono sarcástico y burlesco a la par que con sus manos delanteras se tomaba las mejillas.

-¿por qué me traes aquí?

\- no me des crédito, yo no fui.

\- tiene razón- luna llegó en su versión miniatura y cuerpo traslucido (igual que Discord) su largo vestido llegaba casi al doble de su tamaño actual.

-¿y quién me trajo?

-tu dímelo, tú la seguías.

Aquella fantástica y divertida risa volvió, Twilight miró al frente, pinkie parecía alejarse.

Fue un impulso, ella caminó en dirección a ella dejando atrás a esas pequeñas figuras fantasmales flotantes.

-Twilight, espera-le sugirió luna.

Twilight se echó a correr para abrir sus alas y volar por el abismo en busca de su amiga. Pero no fue así, sus alas no abrieron y ella se detuvo centímetros antes de caer, se paró imaginando que algo no andaba bien – mis alas no responden…

-es lo que intentábamos decir- llegaron detrás de ella las pequeñas criaturas- si intentas usarlas…

-te caerás- dijo Discord usando su cola para empujar a la princesa.

Twilight no pudo hacer nada, sus alas, su cuerno no funcionaban, calló por el vacío acompañada de su grito de desesperación el cual se alejaba con velozidad.

Luna se cruzó de brazos y miró a Discord acusándolo.

El dios del caos levantó los hombros con sonrisa inocente- ¿qué?

Twilight gritaba y se agitaba en busca de una respuesta de su cuerno y alas, daba vueltas perdiéndose entre una cantidad exorbitante de islas, los tambores de su mente golpeaban cada vez más rápido hasta crear un ritmo frenético que parecía no querer detenerse, solo aumentar la velocidad, su caída parecía interminable y no podía ver por donde iba, siempre giraba sobre sí misma.

Llegó el punto donde se quedó sin voz, y lo único que quedaba eran los tambores y el agitado latido de su corazón, cuando pudo ver algo sus nervios se dispararon a niveles inimaginables, se dirigía, a uno de esos remolinos de fuego.

La princesa serró los ojos y esperó lo peor.

Atravesó ese tornado retorcido como mantequilla y siguió cayendo pero ahora con unos cuantos nacimientos de llamas en su cabello y ropas.

Ahora pasó junto a otra isla en movimiento en la cual se impactaría, tenía rocas, tierra y varios árboles frutales, la misma estaba inclinada de manera perpendicular, rosó la superficie de la isla con los cascos levantando piedritas y botó hasta la copa de un árbol de mandarinas.

Atravesó esas ramas y hojas mandando varias hojas y mandarinas al vacío vertiginoso junto a ella.

Quedó viendo en la dirección por donde vino, las plumas de sus alas entraban en su perímetro de visión para agitarse con violencia por el viento, finalmente aterrizó dentro de agua.

Los nacimientos de llamas se extinguieron.

El choque lo sintió como un duro y espantoso golpe en su espina dorsal, y las burbujas subieron por el líquido azulado mientras se sofocaba.

Segundos después la princesa emergió aferrándose al borde de la piscina comunitaria para tomar aire, le dolía su espalda, sus pulmones quedaron sin nada después del impacto, se arrastró para salir y quedar viendo al cielo, de donde vino, agotada, apunto de desmayarse pero la ira en su interior la hizo usar el poco aire que logró tomar para gritar un nombre- ¡Discoooooord!

* * *

El museo era terreno peligroso, ellos tenían la ventaja seguro, puede que alguna trampa escondida en una de las columnas, todo parecía ir despacio cuando lo único que lograron fue huir, ¿a dónde? A un lugar donde la situación no fuere tan dispareja.

Se quedaron aquellos que podían detener las balas durante un periodo de tiempo corto, pero suficiente, fueron 3 los unicornios que se juntaron para crear el campo de fuerza que bloqueara el pasillo final a la puerta de grandes proporciones que daba a la calle.

Rarity, Centinel y Sweetie

La cama de Twilight empujada por AB casi se cae al bajar por las escaleras que hay antes de la banqueta.

-¡a cubierto! – ordenó AJ corriendo hacia el cascarón oxidado de un carro y colocándose detrás de el con escopeta en mano.

El resto le siguió, escondiéndose en donde pudiere a excepción de aquellos que tenían que cargar con la princesa.

-¡Apple Bloom! ¡Lleven a Twilight lejos de aquí!

-¡está a oscureciendo!- recalcó Rainbow, al mirar a la lejanía se podía notar como a los edificios más cercanos los comenzaban a ser cobijados por las obscuridad traída por las nubes negras.

-¡pero…! – Apple Bloom puso objeción.

-¡ES UNA ORDEN MALDITA SEA!

Sin más que poder hacer, Apple Bloom accedió gracias en su mayor parte a el apoyo que su prima le mostraba y las tres se alejaron llevándose la cama y a la princesa.

AJ miró al corcel gris de cabellos negros y rojos – ¿tienes alguna pregunta?

-apuntar al cielo pero no perder de vista la tierra ¿no es así?

-pff, teníamos que pelear contra pegasos, ¡Rainbow! ¡Mantente en el cielo! ¡Serás más útil allí!

-¡en camino!- afirmó despegando como un rayo.

De la nada, del otro lado de la trinchera donde AJ se encontraba aparecieron 3 unicornios junto con un destello, Sweetie Belle era la única que conocía el hechizo de tele transportación, por lómenos de los tres unicornios presentes y estaba exhausta, ya que ella tuvo que cargar con todos.

Centinel la cargó y junto a Rarity se atrincheraron.

-¡Prepárense! ¡Allí vienen!

Solo hizo falta un disparo para que todo el mundo asomara su arma y atacara indiscriminadamente a todo lo que se movía, nadie sabía quién lo inició pero las balas iban y venían pasando por encima de nuestros héroes.

Sweetie Belle se colocó pecho tierra y cubrió su nuca esperó lo peor.

* * *

Spitfire se ve terrible, la melena desordenada, los ojos de ira y locura, escondiéndose tras los pilares de la entrada del museo- ¡NO DEJEN QUE ESA MIERDA ESCAPE!

-¡¿Y QUE ESPERAS?! ¡¿QUE NOS ARRIESGUEMOS A MORIR?!- le contestó el corcel que se escondía en el mismo pilar que ella.

La radio de Spitfire soltó una interferencia, al tomarla una chica habló- eee… ¿jefa?

-¡más te vale que sea urgente!

-¿Quién autorizó la salida del camión de carga?

A un lado del museo pasó un vehículo de carga pesada a una velocidad considerable, se largó empujando todos los residuos y coches que tenía al frente.

Rarity miró a Applejack- ¡¿esa era Apple Bloom?!

-¡¿la viste?!

-¡eso creo!

-¡ay no!- miró Sweetie Belle al camión irse mientras sonaba el claxon para que todos lo vieran- ¡la tarda es blanco fácil!

La joven unicornio se levantó y corrió a la par que creaba un escudo para proteger su espalda.

Rarity estaba recargando su arma cuando la vio irse - ¡SWEETIE! ¡VUELVE!

La oscuridad los alcanzó y los edificios gimieron, gimieron como si de un millón de quejidos se tratase, eran los zombis, los muertos han despertado.

¿Ahora qué? Divididos, separados, en medio de una batalla y con esas criaturas de pesadilla libres de andar por donde quieran, ¿se podría poner peor?

Las calles se iluminaron tras un par de destellos de una de las luminarias, una vez se encendió la primera fue un efecto dominó, la energía estaba de vuelta.

Otra vez la radio de Spitfire sonó- ¡LISTO! ¡TENEMOS LUZ EN EL BESINDARIO! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡SOY LA VERGA!

-¡FIRESTROM! ¡TE NESESITAMOS AQUI!- Spitfire se asomó y disparó un poco provocando que los ponys se agachasen por precaución.

-¡oye! ¡Esto hubiese sido más fácil si Button me ayudara! ¡Pero el muy cabrón se escapó del trabajo después de lo de su oreja! ¡¿Qué no le dijeron que viniera para acá?!

-¡NO LO ENTIENDES IMBECIL! ¡LA PRINCESA ESCAPA!

El rugido de un pegaso infectado apunto de atacar atrajo la atención de Centinel, levantó la escopeta con sus manos y antes de que le callera encima disparó, volándole la cabeza y desviándolo para que no le fuese encima.

-¡no podemos quedarnos más!- les advirtió el corcel.

-¡concuerdo contigo!- continuó Greek- ¡ya vámonos!- se incorporó y una flecha llegó para atravesarle el hombro y tirarlo.

Del otro lado del fuego cruzado, el grito victorioso de una pegaso verde se sobresalió- ¡POR FIN! ¡LE ATINÉ!

Centinel se lanzó a ayudar a su amigo, al levantarle con su hombro tubo una visión de las sobras, de ese lugar donde las luminarias fallan y vio a la horda emerger lentamente.

-¡Applejack! ¡Se nos acabó el tiempo!

Por arriba se vieron tres pegasos pasar volando, AJ les apuntó con su escopeta, pero era inútil, el alcance de su arma no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo, después de una rabieta entre dientes, los ponys corrieron escampando de la lenta pero constante horda siguiendo los pasos de Sweetie Belle.

* * *

Lightning Dust volaba siguiendo a aquel camión, aterrizó en el techo del mismo, un ruido le hizo mirar por encima de su hombro, Rainbow le cayó encima dejándola contra la caja del camión en movimiento.

-¡¿POR QUÉ?! – exigió respuestas Rai como una niña con el corazón roto.

-¡¿para qué decirlo?! ¡No quieres escucharme!

Un carro oxidado demasiado hundido en el lodo sirvió como rampa, rampa que solo tomó una de las ruedas delanteras desequilibrando el vehículo y haciéndolo derrapar hasta volverse.

Rai consiguió saltar antes de que terminara dentro del choque, Lightning tuvo una suerte de miedo cuando quedó en un punto donde ni la caja, ni el camión consiguieron tocarle a la hora de volcarse.

Algo de tierra era visible por los focos de las luminarias de la calle, Rainbow llegó rápidamente a la puerta del camión, la que apuntaba al cielo y con al asomarse una confusión tremenda le invadió.

Lightning se sobó la cabeza y enseguida se levantó con la ballesta apuntando a la pony que estaba encima del camión.

Nada, Rainbow se desvaneció como el humo pero la chica verde no dejó de apuntar llegó hasta la puerta y le apuntó al pony que conducía, la chica hace a un lado su arma para fortuna de quien adentro estaba.

-¿Button? ¿Qué demonios?

El muchacho estaba dentro, con las manos amarradas al volante y una venda en la boca, el acelerador estaba trabado y entre quejidos intentaba pedir ayuda.

La chica toma la radio- es una trampa, no sigan el camión.

Bajó y estuvo a punto de pisar el cráneo de Button, esto lo exaltó demasiado, Lightning le quitó la venda que le impedía hablar.

-ayúdame- le suplicó.

-mmm, nop- tiró la venda y subió.

-ee… ¡espera! ¡no puedes dejarme aquí!

-no entrarán mientras no hagas ruido.

-¡nonono! ¡Dust!

La puerta se serró.

* * *

-¡Entren! ¡Entren! ¡Entren!- les ordenó AJ antes de cerrar la puerta para que los zombis no los alcanzaran.

Un momento de calma, los 4 ponys podían suspirar, hasta que una mano atravesó una ventana.

Centinel generó su espada y la sostuvo como precaución.

-¡¿ahora qué Applejack?!

-¡no lo sé! ¡AAAH! ¡Espera! ¡Ya se me ocurrirá algo!

La puerta calló y los zombis entraron, armas listas, si tenían que morir se llevarían a la mayor cantidad de infectados con ellos.

Un poco antes de comenzar a disparar, un cuchillo fue a la cabeza de uno de los zombis, un cuchillo que era levitado por magia verde y el cual regresó con su dueña poco después, Sweetie belle estaba subiendo unas escaleras, toma el cuchillo con su mano izquierda debido a que la derecha ocupaba otro.

-¡no se queden allí! ¡Corran!

La siguieron sin disparar, no querían atraer más zombis de los que había.

Al llegar al segundo piso la joven unicornio levitó de su mochila un cuchillo de carnicero y se lo entregó a AJ, Rarity sacó su latico y así los cuatro podían defenderse sin gastar balas.

Dando la vuelta a un pasillo, se encontraba un unicornio infectado, a lo que Centinel se adelantó y empujó con su hombro para derribarlo y en el suelo clavar la punta de su espada y girarla para volver su cerebro puré.

-¿Dónde fue el camión?

-no están en el camión- dijo Sweetie Belle- los vi del otro lado de la calle, en el quinto piso del restaurante de aquí junto.

Greek tomó la orilla de la flecha y comenzó a tirar, Rarity le detuvo- espera, si la sacas ahora puedes desangrarte.

-¡pero duele!

-tengo una idea- se adelantó Centinel- alguien sosténgalo.

Las manos de Greek fueron tomadas por esposas echas de magia verde, la magia de Sweetie Belle, spark levitó su espada y la puso contra el cuerpo del pony, el filo tocaba la flecha por debajo.

-¡esperen! ¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué mierda hacen?!

Centinel golpeó la parte que sobresalía de la flecha para abajo, en conjunto con el filo de su espada la flecha se rompió dejándolo solo un poco de el palo de fuera, claro que esto no fue algo indoloro por lo que greek se quejó.

-¡me lleva la mier!

Rarity le tapó la boca, los zombis estaban subiendo, y su grito los alteraría más.

* * *

Agachadas, Babs, Tiara y Apple Bloom vieron pasar a un par de pegasos cerca de la ventana, al irse se tranquilizaron un poco y levantaron sacando la cama de Twilight de la obscuridad.

Cansadas de tanto correr y según las manchas en la ropa de algunas, de pelear con zombis, las chucas estaban cansadas y apenas podían halar entre sí.

-¿ahora a dónde?- preguntó Apple Bloom.

-¿qué? ¿No sabes a dónde ir? ¡Yo te estaba siguiendo a ti!

Un ruido, las chicas volvieron a sus locaciones de sigilo quedando fuera de la visión del pegaso que entró, con un arma Ak 74 color negro, revisó el lugar y pronto notaria algo que las chicas olvidaron, la princesa estaba expuesta.

Tomó un cuchillo y se acercó, un corte en la cargante o enterrarlo en un ojo sería suficiente.

De las sombras emergió un gancho balanceándose desde la derecha en un giro horizontal, la base lo golpeó en la cabeza, el corcel se tambalea y mira a donde salió ese gancho para disparar, Apple Bloom le sega por la espalda y se sube a él tomándolo de las orejas para tirar de ellas y hacerle retroceder alejándolo de la princesa.

Finalmente, Tiara aparece aprovechando la posición del cuello del agresor para rebanarle la garganta de una con su cimitarra.

Los chorros de sangre salpicaron por todos lados mientras el tambaleante cuerpo del pegaso continuaba mostrando movimientos típicos de un cuerpo cuyos reflejos siguen activos hasta que cayó al suelo.

* * *

Twilight caminaba entre los escombros del edificio, quería atravesar un espacio en el que dos columnas se juntaron dejando un agujero de unos pocos centímetros, se arrastró raspándose un poco y llegó un punto donde se detuvo, una presión en una parte de su cuerpo le impedía atravesar- o rayos- empujó con sus manos para salir usando toda su fuerza, entre quejidos se detuvo para descansar un rato.

Bajó la cabeza recostándola en el polvo, sopló y una pequeña nube de tierra se formó con su aliento yéndose en dirección al norte.

-twilight.

-hola princesa luna ¿Qué tal todo?

-me parece que estás en un aprieto.

-¡jajajajajaja!

-¡¿qué?! ¡¿Ahora de que se ríe Discord?!

-um… de nada importante.

-¡¿nada importante?! ¡Pero si se le atoró el trasero! ¡jajajajaa!

Twilight se puso roja del coraje, sintió un golpe seguido de una frase por parte de Discord – muy buena, noches, ¡jajajajajajaja!

La cara de la princesa de la amistad era una olla a presión, nunca toleró las nalgadas y ahora no podía hacer nada.

-¡Discord!- se molestó luna.

-¡¿qué?! ¡No es mi culpa que tengo mejor trasero que Celestia!

-¡¿primero un minotauro y ahora tú?! ¡Que se creen tocándome los glúteos! ¡Son míos! ¡Solo míos!

-mmm, parece que alguien es un poco coño seco.

-¡HAAAAAA!- Twilight soltó un rugido de odio a la par que comenzaba a patear intentando atinar un golpe al dios del caos, más los cascos de Twilight solo atravesaban la espectral figura.

-no puedes tocarlo- le dijo luna.

-¡¿y por qué el sí?!

Mini Discord se materializa frente a Twilight con los codos recargados en la nariz de la alicornio- es porqué ya necesitas que alguien te toque, jajaja, hasta Fluttershy tiene más experiencia que tú.

-¿puedes golpearlo luna?

-podría, pero no quiero gastar la energía que me queda de manera innecesaria.

-por lómenos- Twilight empuja tratando de liberarse- podrían decirme- hace un máximo esfuerzo apretando los dientes y logrando salir poco a poco- donde estamos.

Twilight sale como corcho de botella y al tocar el suelo del otro lado este se fragmenta y la princesa cae un piso hasta un colchón viejo.

-¿o por qué no puedo hacer uso de mis habilidades como alicornio?

-muchas preguntas carecen de respuestas- le dijo luna.

-pero no tiene que ser así.

-no, pero así es.

-me dijiste que desde el otro lado todo era más claro, tienes que saber dónde estoy.

-mmm, no en donde, si no en quien.

Al fondo de la habitación, un niño pregunta.

-hermano ¿Qué es eso?

Twilight mira de la esquina el espectro de un pegaso de no más de 4 años camina hacia la cama.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-… ¿hola?

-leo- contestó otro niño detrás de Twilight.

La princesa se jura y mira a un unicornio marrón de no más de 7 años con un libro.

-¿puedo leer también?

-jeje, tú no sabes leer.

-¡si sé!- dijo el más pequeño con orgullo.

-¿ah sí? ¿Qué dice en esta página?

-em… animal grande.

-jeje ¿ya ves? No sabes leer.

-que sí sé- se molestó.

Los dos niños desaparecieron y la pared frente a la princesa se deshizo para dar paso a un pasillo corroído.

Twilight no entraría, era demasiado sospechoso, pero su curiosidad le decía que siguiera y su sentido común que se alejara.

-jajajajaja ¿Qué esperas Twilight? Ven conmigo.

Pinkie, ella estaba al final del pasillo junto a un destello rosado que la cubría, aquella luz se apagó y la pony desapareció dejando solo un risa como eco.

-¡PINKIE! ¡ESPEREA!- corrió, era cansado, pero tenía que alcanzarla, tarde o temprano la alcanzaría.

"¡tendrás que golpearme antes de dejar que lo toques!" se escuchó la voz de un joven como un eco y las paredes del pasillo se empezaron a llenar de moho mientras la pintura se caía al igual que la del el techo.

"no te acerques más" dijo la sabia y tranquilizadora voz de una yegua "estás destinado a meterte en problemas, no es tu culpa llamar tanto la atención"

El techo salió volando llegando junto con una ventisca, la princesa cubrió su cara con sus antebrazos, parecía una tormenta de arena estaba lejos pero se arrimaba y consumía todo a su paso.

Entre la arena se apreciaban rostros de ponys deformados por la decadencia y el gruñir de un millón de zombis se adueñó de todo el sonido de ese fantástico mundo.

Twilight se dio la vuelta y corrió en busca de un lugar seguro hasta que frente a ella las islas comenzaron a chocar entre si formando una masa de mil y una cosas la cual estaba adquiriendo forma como una criatura que emerge desde su torso y le mira con unos ojos destellantes.

El inmenso y monstruoso lobo levanta una mano y de ella sale una daga de dimensiones gigantescas.

-Los ponis como tú me dan risa, queriendo sacrificarse, como si eso cambiara algo.

La espada viajó por gran parte del vacío destrozando islas cuando las tocaba, el lobo dirigía su ataque a la princesa.

Ahora la tormenta de arena no suena tan mal, devuelta a donde iba, "¡AUN NO TE RINDAS!" gritó la voz sabia de esa yegua, Twilight sintió aquella espada destrozar el suelo detrás de ella y mandar el curso de los trozos de isla a todas partes.

La princesa se agarró de un ladrillo y junto que una parte del pasillo se fue sin rumbo por el vacío agobiante.

-¡o Celestia! ¡O LUNA! ¡O POR MI MADREEEEEEE!

El vertiginoso y veloz viaje duró poco para ella, pues sus fuerzas no le permitieron seguir pegada al tabique por mucho tiempo.

De pronto la calma y un sentimiento acogedor inundó su ser, era extraño, pero una mano la sostenía, una mano gigantesca que la tomaba a ella como un artefacto delicado, una mano echa de nubes y rastros de magia.

Esa mano fue bajando hasta dejar a Twilight en una isla donde estaría lejos de aquel lobo y la tormenta de arena, una con una pequeña pero muy linda casa en la cual después de un rato decidió entrar.

Al tomar el pomo de la puerta, luna se escuchó tras ella.

-¿estás segura de que quieres entrar?

-pues si ¡después de todo lo que ha pasado! Ufff, yo diría que debería hacerlo.

-mmm, está bien, pero ten cuidado, el subconsciente de este pony es más impredecible de lo normal.

-… entonces eso es esto, un subconsciente…

-me sorprende que no lo hayas notado antes, supongo que no es fácil de digerir la primera vez, adelante, ve ya, ella te espera.

-jejejejeje, ¡ven! ¡Twilight! ¡No sabes todo lo que tengo que decir!

La princesa respiró profundo y giró el pomo.

* * *

-oye ¿y cuando me tocará a mí?- preguntó el pegaso azul a su amigo de cuernos.

-shhh, me desconcentras… ¡y nunca lo harás! ¡es mi arco!- le contestó susurrando.

estaban en un pasillo, uno que conectaba dos complejos de apartamentos, estaba por encima de la calle y la multitud de zombis se hacía notar a sus pies.

La cuerda del arco rojo estaba tensa y la flecha (rustica) tenía la punta en una dirección, a una unicornio de cabello índigo que levitaba zombis y los arrojaba por las ventanas para que no le hicieran daño ni a ella, ni a sus amigos.

-ya te tengo- se dijo a sí mismo.

Un ruido, miró a la parte superior de la ventana y vio la suela de una par de botas que le golpearon en el pecho y provocando que la flecha saliera disparada más arriba de lo esperado, sombra calló sobre el tomándolo del cuello con las manos, la velocidad el permitió dar una voltereta para empujarle con sus cascos y mandarlo por la ventana del otro lado del puente.

En cuanto se puso de pie colocó su antebrazo derecho y se cubrió el rostro del primer golpe de Fire Blue.

El pegaso le atacaba con todo pero sin una partícula de odio o sufrimiento en su expresión facial, parecía más un chico compitiendo, algo serio, pero no teniendo nada en contra del pony enmascarado.

Depuse de varias evasiones, Fire atinó un golpe a un costado del pony, una patada en un costado haciéndolo doblarse un poco.

Enseguida golpeó con sus dos puños el estómago de sombra y él se fue para atrás un metro para tomarse la barriga con dolor.

-lo acepto, no eres malo luchando, solo que, yo soy mejor.

Sombra se acomodó su guante derecho- ya lo veremos.

Sobra se abalanzó contra el golpeando tan rápido como podía a la vez que evitaba los ataques del pegaso el cual estaba demasiado tranquilo.

-oye, tengo muchas dudas- hablaba entrecortado por la concentración que le tenía a la pelea, pero fuera de eso se escuchaba demasiado tranquilo- cuando eres la chica ¿puedes hacer esa voz grave?

Sombra salta girando sobre sí mismo como un trompo y patea al pegaso en la cara haciéndole retroceder, entre jadeos, respondió- no.

-¿y cómo comes cuando tienes la máscara? O ¿solo cuando eres chica comes?

Una flecha entró por la ventana y sombra la evitó por poco, casi pudo apreciar como pasaba ante sus ojos cuando dio un paso para atrás y después chocó contra una maseta vacía rompiéndola.

Enseguida se giró y corriendo saltó sobre el arquero que volaba a pocos metros de allí.

* * *

Spitfire y sus hombres parecían aviones de guerra caían para volar bajo y disparar a los edificios donde el resto de ponys se encontraba por lo que ellos tenían que agacharse para evitar un disparo.

Rarity se fue al suelo- ¡YA NO SIRVE DE NADA NO USAR NUESTRAS ARMAS! ¡ELLOS HACEN DEMACIADO RUIDO!

Un rugido como de pantera, otro pegaso infectado se acercaba.

Nadie lo vio venir, atacó al más vulnerable, el herido, embistió al Greek, el terrestre y los dos cayeron a la primera planta, había un espacio donde el resto de pisos se encontraba ausente, como un traga luz que se haría paso en el interior hasta llegar a una fuente de un ángel.

Greek se levantó entre tropezones y el pegaso se le fue encima, la boca de su rifle quedó en el estómago del zombi y comenzó a disparar como un loco para quitárselo.

Centinel regresó para asomarse, se pegó al barandal y vio a su amigo quitarse un cadáver de su persona y se arrastró de espaldas hasta la fuente del ángel.

Sus disparos fueron traicioneros, estaba siendo acorralado, Centinel sabía que tenía que ayudarlo, pero Greek le miró y levantó una mano para que no hiciere nada, tiene algo planeado pensó, pero el pony solo se tomó su hombro con una expresión de dolor y miró la palma de la mano con la que lo tocó.

Sangre… Centinel tardó un rato en entender, esa sangre era suya, de Greek y no tenía nada que ver con la flecha que le tacó recibir, miró su panorama estaba rodeado, pero de nada serbia luchar, ya estaba condenado, fue mordido.

Cargó su arma una última vez y apuntó a su último objetivo, uno esperaría que esa fuera una decisión difícil, pero ese chico, parecía estar preparado, como si supiese que esto pasaría algún día.

Centinel lo vio y cuando disparó el mundo se ensordeció para Centinel.

De nada le sirvió gritar el nombre de su amigo, no lo escuchó el mismo, era como si el único sonido que existiera fuera el de un corazón rompiéndose una vez más.

Alguien le tiró, Rarity saltó sobre él y una descarga de balas pasó por encima de los dos, los pegasos seguían atacando.

* * *

Apple Bloom abrochó el arma del Pegaso que mató junto a sus amigas, apuntó sabiendo medianamente lo que tenía que hacer y en cuanto los pegasos volvieron a pasar para disparar ella contra atacó derribando a uno de ellos, Spitfire quien se precipitó contra la oleada de zombis que estaba en la calle.

Soarin la vio, también vio cuando esa arma se trabó y Apple Bloom hacia movimientos desesperados para destrabarla.

Tomó su rifle y le apuntó a esa chica pelirroja.

No fue hasta que un lazo llegó por algún lado y se enredó en su torso tirándole su arma, miró a la responsable, AJ lo tenía bien sujeto pero cometió un error, no consiguió amarrar sus alas.

-ahora si maldita perra.

Soarin voló y AJ no lo soltó, se la llevó, con sus manos consiguió tomar el lazo para empezar a zafárselo, tenerla colgando, siguiéndolo no importa a donde volase comenzaba a desesperarlo.

Aquí es cuando la chica campirana sintió el terror, estaba por impactarse contra un letrero de pasta dental y se balanceó para evitarlo.

* * *

Arriba de las nubes es claro, iluminado y pacífico, o así era hasta que Rainbow comenzó su persecución con Dust, de vez en cuando una salía de las nubes para disparar a donde creía su contrincante se escondía, pero volar y disparar a la vez no es una combinación segura a menos que se sea un experto.

A la Pegaso verde se le acabaron sus flechas y tras un coraje volvió a la nube esperando.

En cuanto Rai salió ella se fue contra la chica de brazo metálico con una navaja como arma.

La tomó por la espalda y dirigió su navaja al corazón de Rainbow pero el movimiento frenético de la chica que trataba de liberarse desvió el cuchillo y se enterró en el mecanismo del exoesqueleto saltando chispas y en un todo evitando la movilidad del brazo de Rainbow.

RD sentía que la armadura le aplastaba su brazo y con Dust tomándola del cabello y golpeándole con su rodilla en la espalda, la tenían completamente dominada.

-¡este es el futuro! ¡Solo los fuertes vivimos!- la chica verde, excitada de sentirse superior la rodeó con su brazo derecho asfixiando su azul cuello- ¡es una pena! ¡Pudiste ser de los nuestros! ¡¿He?! ¡Mejores! ¡Más aptos que su bola de ineptos!

Rainbow se tomó su brazo mecánico con el contrario y con el poco aire que le quedaba dijo- tienes razón.

-claro que la tengo.

Soltando un par de cosas en su exoesqueleto se liberó del mismo pero no lo dejó caer, lo tomó y golpeó con el mismo la cara de su atacante, dándole la oportunidad de liberarse de la llave, se giró golpeándola nuevamente con el brazo que utilizaba como arma contundente.

-solo los fuertes vivimos- levanta su arma, apunta y dispara.

* * *

Fire Blue estaba en el suelo con varias contusiones en la cabeza, más adelante, de pie Sombra miraba completamente quieto al arquero, con algo se sangre saliendo de su boca, se la limpió con el puño que no ocupaba para tomar su arco, las flechas ya se le habían acabado por lo que solo le quedaba luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¿puedo saber dónde aprendiste a pelear así?

-a decir verdad, nadie me enseñó, solo me basé en un par de videos que combate que ví en algún momento.

-bueno, yo si tengo entrenamiento- respira profundo y endereza adquiriendo una posición de defensa- y no dejaré que una idiota como tú me derrote.

Sombra inclina su cabeza como un perro que intenta entender.

-ya sé lo que eres, solo una chica asustada que usa una máscara por inseguridad.

Sombra levanta los hombros y asiente con la cabeza como un gesto sincero.

-también aprendí algo, no importa lo que pase, siempre terminas disculpándote, pues esto es lo que pasará, terminaré contigo y como siempre haces, me pedirás disculpas.

Un golpe en uno de los cuernos del pegaso le aturdió, después de todo están demasiado pegados a las cienes, se desmalló y sombra se agachó para tomar su arco y llevárselo.

-perdón- le dijo al Pegaso inocente mientras jugaba con ese arco a girarlo con una mano.

* * *

Soarin cada vez está más cerca de liberarse y Applejack hace su mayor esfuerzo para no caer, para evitar chocar, para no toparse con los zombis, llegó un momento en el que tuvo que correr en las cabezas de esos cadáveres andantes para no ser su almuerzo.

Estaba agotada y pronto se rendiría de no encontrar una solución.

¿Recuerdan aquel puente techado? El que conectaba dos edificios para cruzar la calle, pues a ese lugar se dirigían, Soarin pasó por arriba y aj no tenía suficiente impulso para seguirle, era el momento, acomodó sus cascos y amortiguó el golpe contra el puente.

El lazo se tensó como nunca antes y un crujido llegó hasta los oídos de AJ, de pronto esa tención se perdió y cayó, solo un poco, enseguida quedó colgando del puente, con dolor en todos sus músculos por el trabajo al que fueron sometidos, jadeaba, gemía, la luz del vecindario se fue dejando a la chica en la oscuridad y con el sonido de los zombis bajo sus pies,

Se giró y el cielo tronó dando el destello de un relámpago para revelar su contrapeso, lo que la mantenía lejos de los cadáveres, era el cuerpo sin vida de Soarin, fue torpe y estaba consiguiendo liberarse en el peor momento.

Su cuello roto, de donde colgaba, se rompió el cuello al momento de que AJ le hizo frenar, un escalofrió, un terrible malestar le invadió, gimió con fuerza pues esa imagen le impactó demasiado, alguien le tomó una mano, un guante del pony enmascarado, llegó para rescatarla.

* * *

Es extraño, el mirarla una vez más, sonriendo, esperando en aquella acogedora sala de una casa cálida, Pinkie pie lucia mejor que nunca, con sus dos ojos, su pelo flotando como si estuviese dentro del agua, una amigable y hermosa sonrisa y el entusiasmo, ese que se contagia con solo verla.

Twilight se sienta frente a Pinkie, una mesita de noche las separaba y mientras una se veía increíblemente emocionada otra era demasiado apagada, apenada… triste.

-ooo Pinkie…- los ojos de la princesa se inundan y rompe a llorar- cuanto lo siento.

La sonrisa de Pinkie se borra por un segundo, pero vuelve cuando comienza a hablar.

-¡OYE! ¡Ahora que estás aquí ágamos algo divertido! Como nadar con la abuela pie ¡CELESTIA! ¡Debes conocerla! ¡se ve tan joven y hermosa!

Twilight le mira muy extrañada- ¿cómo?

-¡SI! ¡También sabe bailar muy bien! ¡HUUU! ¡y también podemos tomar té con Starty! ¡es un potro muy agradable!

-no… Pinkie, no entiendes… esto no es algo bueno…

* * *

Rarity caminaba sola, Centinel desapareció, AJ se fue volando, Sweetie fue tras Centinel y ella intentaba encontrar a Twilight, se asustó mucho y le fue difícil, pero cruzó la calle y entró en donde el resto se escondía.

Una silueta se reveló con un trueno- ¿Rainbow? ¿Eres tú?

Aquella silueta se lanzó sobre ella y la tomó del cuerno, Rarity entró en pánico y su cuerno se iluminó para lanzar un hechizo de defensa, la luz revelaba la cara desquiciada de Spitfire quien apretaba con fuerza- salúdame a las perras que nos abandonaron.

Con una roca golpeó la punta del cuerno, un chispazo fue lo último que se vio en la obscuridad.

Entre las sombras Spitfire caminaba coja, la bala que le atinó le fregó una ala y la caída le lastimó demasiado una pierna, caminaba como zombi, quizás por eso pasó desapercibida para ellos.

-no tienes que hacerlo- dijo la voz de Rainbow.

Spitfire sonrió maliciosa mente- ¿y que te hace pensar eso?

-es porque no quieres hacerlo, te conozco bien.

-¿dónde estás?

-Spitfire…

-no me vengas con cursilerías Dash, serás más fuerte y hasta más inteligente que la última vez que nos vimos, pero tanto tu como tus amigos siguen siendo inocentes.

-… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué nos traicionas?

-¡ustedes buscaban una pony ingenua! Y la pony ingenua que buscan ya no está aquí.

-pero somos los buenos.

-nadie lo es- Spitfire continuaba buscando, lenta pero constante, no podía guiarse por la voz de Rainbow, es como si llegara de todas partes- ya no más.

\- nosotros sí.

-¿crees que lo eres? ¡cuando llegaste estuviste apunto de volarnos en pedazos!

-fue un error.

Eso lo escuchó diferente, muy cerca, fue a su cinturón, tomo su linterna y apuntó, Rainbow estaba a un par de metros, cansada, golpeada, sin su brazo metálico pero protegiendo una puerta.

-me decepcionas Dash.

-creo que puedo vivir con eso- Rainbow toma sus armas y las pone el suelo para acercárselas a Spitfire, ella no pierde tiempo toma una y le apunta.

-¿me dispararás estando desarmada?

-sin duda.

-creí que tenías honor, eres más incoherente de lo que imaginé.

¿Incoherente? Incoherente es decir que proteges a los tuyos pero ayudas a un demonio.

-no es un demonio, es Twilight, enserio.

-no hay diferencia.

-…

-quien está allí, no es cualquier demonio, es el diablo mismo, la responsable de todo lo que véz y lo que veremos si la dejamos vivir.

-no, Twilight nos salvará.

-cuando Equestria se levanté una vez mas poco tempo nos quedará y el verdadero apocalipsis iniciará, cuando la princesa maldita vuelva a la vida.

El siguiente sonido que soltó Spitfire, fue el de un dolor ahogado, la linterna fue al suelo, desde su espalda, saliendo por su estómago, una espada medieval y tras la Pegaso, la voz de un potro enfurecido.

-acabaste con mi hermano, con mi madre, conmigo, me diste un millón de lecciones de vida, ahora te devolveré el favor maldita perra. Cuando mates a alguien, asegúrate de que no se vuelva a levantar.

Centinel saca la espada y en un movimiento limpio le corta la cabeza y esta cae para rodar en el piso, el cuerpo de Spitfire se desplomó dando fin al conflicto.

* * *

-¡todo tiene cosas buenas amiga! ¡jajajaja! ¡Debiste ver la cara de Big cuando supo que llegué con ellos!

-¡¿QUIERES COMPORTARTE COMO UN PONY NORMAL POR UNA VEZ?!

Pinkie quedó seria, pero una seriedad exagerada, tal vez era por su forma traslucida, pero su boca desapareció por completo, Twilight agachó la cabeza y negó con la misma- ¡lo arruiné todo! Y tu… solo te ríes.

-… es que… no puedo evitarlo.

\- ¿por lómenos entiendes nuestra situación?

-si… no soy tonta- Pinkie agacha la mirada- aunque pensándolo bien muchas veces parece que si lo soy…no importa cuanto lo intente, no importa si a veces es necesario, simplemente no puedo dejar de reír-sonríe como una niña ilusionada pero con algo de tristeza en sus ojos al mirar el estado de su amiga- sabía que si continuaba así… tarde o temprano moriría y se perfectamente que es lo que provoca eso, veo a mis amigas, veo a ponys y no tan ponys que hacen lo que sea para ayudarme al igual que yo los ayude a ellos, siempre que los he notado tristes y solos intento levantarles el ánimo así tenga que dejarme en el ridículo absoluto, no hay nada mejor para mí que el que sonrían mostrando los dientes y engordando las mejillas, porqué es en esos breves momentos en los que agradeces estar viva, o vivo dependiendo de tu género, es en esos momentos en los que piensas de manera positiva y todo tu entorno se vuelve mejor ante tus ojos, es la razón por la que no puedo parar de reír y parece que entre menos enserio me tome esta vida, más fácil será dejarla… pero dime ¿de qué sirve vivir si te la pasas todo el tiempo de mal humor? Sé que muchos creen que ese pensamiento es suicida pero no es verdad, lo que quiero decir es que aproveches ahora para ser feliz, hazlo ahora que puedes, es por eso que te pido… por favor, nunca, nunca dejes de reír Twilight-la mano de la pony rosada termina el mentón de la princesa y lo levanta para verla a los ojos- te lo suplico, por favor…lo hicieron antes, pero ahora que no estoy a su lado es cuando más necesito que no me dejen… riendo sola.

* * *

Han pasado 4 horas desde la pelea, lagrimas caen por los caídos, miradas serias, un silencio aterrador, estar de vuelta en el museo no era lindo para nadie, pero era el techo más seguro, había comida, agua y podían descansar.

Sweetie Belle sollozaba junto a su inconsciente hermana, el cuerno de Rarity estaba roto, con algo de sangre, viva y con signos de despertar pronto, pero herida de gravedad al final de cuentas.

DT no se veía, se escondía de todos y todas, perdió a su pareja, es comprensible.

RD no para de ver a Centinel con rencor, la tensión entre ellos parece aumentar con cada segundo que están juntos.

Fluttershy entró a la sala casi corriendo- despertó.

* * *

Lentamente, los ponys entraban para ver a la princesa quien lucia descansada, pero con el ánimo no tan alto, AJ le reveló todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia y apenas y podía creerlo.

La primera les miró a todos y cada uno- gracias. Todos han hecho mucho por la misma causa, es una pena que algo como esto se presentara, pero ey, anímense, esto no es el final, somos ponys, siempre salimos de las malas rachas ¿no?

AJ se aclara la garganta.

-bueno, una noche complicada, descansen amigos, tengo indicaciones para ustedes mañana.

Los ponis se fueron lleno para darle espacio a la princesa.

-tu no Centinel.

El potro se detiene.

-quiero hablar contigo, los demás pueden retirarse.

Cuando casi todos se fueron y RD solo miraba a Centinel sin mover ni un musculo, Twilight le llamó la atención.

-Rainbow, puedes descansar.

-no confió en el twi.

-pero yo si- respondió muy segura- por favor, tengo que hablar a solas con él.

Rainbow negó con la cabeza algo decepcionada y se marchó.

-discúlpala, es algo intensa a veces.

-jm, me di cuenta.

Twilight hace un esfuerzo y se sienta en la cama- ¿te parece raro?

-¿qué?

-que sepa tu nombre.

-sé que se ha hablado mucho de mí por aquí.

-es un buen punto, me presento, me llamo Twilight.

-Sparkle, princesa de la amistad, no hace falta presentación.

-jeje, lo siento.

Centinel se siente como un idiota y parece querer darse una palmada en la cara- no tiene que disculparse.

-bueno, dígame algo Centinel ¿sabe que estamos haciendo?

-buscan un modo de reparar el daño, eso dijo Apple Bloom.

-¿y sabes por qué lo hacemos?

-debe ser lo correcto.

Twilight sonríe – queremos usar los elementos de la armonía- suspira- tal vez ya sabes por qué parece un plan fallido.

-¿Pinkie?

-la misma.

-yo no la…

-lo sé, eso no es de lo que quiero hablar.

Centinel guarda silencio intrigado por la princesa y sus intereses.

-tu puedes darnos algo crucial para la misión Centinel, la pieza clave y tal vez, solo tal vez funcione… aun sin Pinkie pie.

-¿Qué necesita de mí?

-bueno em… sonará raro, pero anduve explorando un poco sus recuerdos y creo que sabe dónde podemos encontrarlo.

-a quien?

Twilight le mira y no puede evitar sonreír mas- dígame Centinel, ¿usted sabe que es el paciente 0?

 **el 14 de noviembre de 2015 se publicó el primer capitulo de esta saga, mañana se cumple un año, asi que gracias, un año de zombis, de ponys y un año de "es rainbow no reimbow" XD los amo y lo saben, igual mañana tambien es mi cumpleaños :) publicar por primera vez fue el regalo que me dí, valla, ya estoy viejo, 7u7 ya soy legal... a digo, esto no hubiese sido igual sin ustedes que tanto amor y odio me dan jajajaja, tenemos de los dos, esperen un poco que voy a hacer lo posible por darles lo mejor de mi, una vez mas gracias y tengan dulses... he... ¡GRANOS EN LA COLA!**


	24. Chapter 24 ¿harías una locura?

**MLP LODM PACIENTE 0**

 **CAPITULO 24 ¿harías una locura?**

La bala cruzó como un rayo una esquina de la lata de aluminio abollada, posando sobre un tronco, resaltando del resto del ambiente.

-casi- lamentó el pegaso gris.

Scootaloo bajó su arma tosca (y con un silenciador que Last tenía entre sus curiosidades cabe destacar), decepcionada, no podía tener tan pésimo tino.

-ey, aun no te rindas, respira profundo, relájate, tu pulso es suficiente para hacerte fallar.

-si no puedo dispararle a una lata que está a 6 metros ¿Cómo ayudaré a quienes me importan?

-es por eso que estás practicando ¿no?

Scootaloo respira profundo y vuelve a apuntar- no te presiones- le sugirió Last.

Tiró del gatillo y antes de que pudiera notarlo, la lata de aluminio desapareció entre la maleza.

Tras ellos las casitas de madera y también el resto de sus amigos.

-¡ESO ES! ¡Toma eso lata de aluminio!- festejó la chica- ¡SPIKE! ¡¿LO VISTE?!- Scootaloo gritó y se dio media vuelta para buscar a su amigo, Spike estaba recostado arriba de la casa donde duermen, le regaló una sonrisa algo apagada y levantó su pulgar como una señal de aprobación.

Scootaloo perdió el entusiasmo y bajó la mirada a la par que la misma se volvía una expresión de preocupación.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó el pegaso.

-solo una vez se puso así.

-¿quién?

-Spike- Scootaloo se gira y mira a Last- solo recuerdo una vez que se puso de esa manera, fue cuando creyó perder a su… ¿madre? No sé cómo referirme a la princesa.

-comprendo, pero se pasa rápido ¿no?

-la última vez tardó 3 años en recuperarse, y nunca lo hizo por completo, quien sabe, creo que le cuesta trabajo despegarse de las cosas.

-¡LAST!

El muchacho agachó la cabeza ante aquel grito, detrás de él, a unos 7 metros estaba una terrestre de brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido, parecía impaciente por como movía sus dedos sobre su antebrazo.

-me llaman por allá, sigue practicando.

-de acuerdo.

Ahora el chico dejó a Scootaloo sola y dio un pequeño vuelo para llegar con Limestone.

-aquí estoy.

-¿se puede saber que mierda haces?

-solo enseñaba a Scootaloo a disparar- contestó levantando un poco la voz- solo eso.

La chica le tomó una oreja y la tiró para abajo- no me mientas pedazo de basura.

-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! – se arrepintió por haberle levantado la voz.

-estás siendo demasiado dulce- le soltó y empujó.

El pagaso se sacude un poco y mira a la chica abriendo los brazos con rostro de enfado pidiendo una explicación.

Limestone estaba callada, malhumorada, pero callada.

-¿ahora qué coño hice?

-deberías saberlo.

-no leo mentes, ¿Qué te tiene tan molesta?

-que te metes en problemas, una y otra vez, ¡¿Qué mierda Last?! Tenemos una misión.

-perdón, pero ¿Quién trajo hasta nosotros el breezie? No me has dado las gracias

-ese bicho ni siquiera me importa, eres más tonto de lo que pensaba- dijo mirando a otra parte y negando con la cabeza- te vi hablando con esa niña.

-… ¿estás celosa?

-y sigues diciendo estupideces. Tenemos que irnos y pronto.

-¿por qué? ¿Por qué te pone mal que hable con una amiga?

-porque le estas tomando mucho cariño.

-eso no es cierto.

-¿y por qué la llamas amiga?

-…

Limestone suspira y le da una palmada al pegaso en la espalda algo agresiva pero muy en el fondo, Last sabía que lo hacía con cariño- nos vamos, ve por tus cosas y dile a Tree.

Last estaba muy callado, y esto a Limestone le desesperaba un poco "ya quedó estúpido otra vez" se giró un momento para hablarle y tratar de regresarlo a la realidad- conoces las reglas, quieres vivir, no le tomes cariño a nadie.

-¿entonces no tienes ninguna empatía por mí?

-mejor cierra la boca.

* * *

La puerta se abrió y el imponente dragón entro, imponente entre comillas pues su estado de ánimo le hacía estar algo encorvado y arrastrando su larga cola.

Adentro Tree hugger cantaba una extraña melodía compuesta por vibraciones mientras alimentaba al Breezie con unas pinzas y semillas.

-debes dejarlo- interrumpió por un segundo su canto para hablar y tan pronto como terminó la oración siguió cantando.

-¿disculpa?

-tus chacras están desalineados- contestó dejando de cantar definitivamente- no quiero que las energías negativas afecten a este hermoso ejemplar.

El Breezie mira a todas partes extrañado-heeee… ¿Gracias?

La pony desarreglada le sonríe y se gira para dirigirse a Spike- tu caso es peculiar, eso lo hace interesante.

Spike levanta ligeramente una ceja, sus ojos parecían cansados- ¿me va a pasar una huevo por todo el cuerpo para que absorba mis malas vibras?

-¿y que ha hecho el pobre huevo para llenarlo de tu negatividad?- la pony se da la vuelta y sigue alimentando a el hada-¿ahora qué?- preguntó al aire.

-¿de qué o qué?

-¿ahora qué harás joven dragón?

-… no lo sé.

-entonces hazte otra pregunta, ¿Qué es lo que deberías hacer?

-no lo sé.

La chica se voltea y mira con detenimiento a Spike- te duele mucho ¿no es verdad?

Spike baja la mirada un segundo y al devolvérsela a la pony luce molesto, ella no tenía por qué enterarse de cómo se sentía, de nada ayudará que esta chismosa sepa cosas personales del dragón.

-tienes el alma rota Spike, igual que tu amiga, igual que Limestone, igual que la gran mayoría de los que seguimos de pie.

Limestone se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de Spike, Tree Hugger y el Breezie.

-ya es momento de seguir nuestros caminos.

* * *

Eso fue una guerra, nadie gana, todos pierden.

Rainbow Dash se lavaba la cara frente al espejo, en la esquina del baño, un brazo de metal, al separar sus dedos de los ojos se miró ¿Cómo terminó de esta manera? Triste, molesta con todo y con todos, con la conciencia destruyéndose con cada recuerdo, cada pensamiento, era horrible sentir como todo estaba en su contra.

Sierra la llave y rendida en el lavabo, viendo el agua irse imagina que nada es real, pronto abrirá los ojos y verá que nada pasó, todo está en orden y aquella pegaso, su heroína de la infancia, seguía viva, y de su lado en lugar de esa maniaca y caníbal con deseos de destrucción.

Alguien toca la puerta con golpes suaves.

-ocupado- contesta Dash.

-Rainbow, llevas dos horas allí dentro ¿Qué tanto haces?-preguntó Sweetie Belle.

-¿de verdad importa?- dijo cansada, mirando su reflejo con cierto rencor.

-a mí me importa, somos amigas ¿recuerdas? Las chicas del fuerte de Canterlot no tienen por qué quedar atrás.

\- la última que me dijo "somos amigas" intentó matarme.

-ou… ¿y qué hiciste?

-la maté primero- contestó algo despreocupada y con tintes de orgullo.

-… em… ¿te gustaría hablar al respecto?

-no- abre la puerta y no suelta la manija cuando queda frente a Sweetie Belle, como si fuera a serrarla abruptamente en cualquier momento por algún disgusto- ¿tú quieres hablarme de algo?

Sweetie Belle baja los ojos- en realidad solo quiero ver cómo te encuentras.

-estoy bien ¿sí?-mintió para conservar su porte de chica dura- No soy una flor delicada, no es la primera vez que tengo que matar a alguien y no será la última- comienza a cerrar la puerta, más la mano de Sweetie Belle la detiene.

-yo… no estoy bien.

La pegaso abre la puerta demostrando su apoyo y atención.

-es Rarity.

-¿qué? ¿Se desmayó otra vez?

-no, ella está despierta, pero no quiere tomar su medicina.

Rainbow da un suspiro de fastidio- ¿dónde están las pastillas?

Sweetie Belle mete su mano en su bolsillo y la da una caja de medicamentos.

-ahora ¿Dónde está Rarity?

* * *

La princesa Twilight llevaba toda la noche y gran parte de la mañana haciendo cálculos, tomando notas y dibujando trazos en un mapa, no se veía cansada, ni abatida, era ella haciendo lo que más le gusta hacer.

Levantó la vista, alguien le miraba desde la puerta.

-¿por qué no pasas?

-no quiera interrumpirla- contestó Centinel.

-adelante, quiero mostrarte algo.

Al acercarse el corcel, Twilight le señaló un punto con su pluma, una zona de una ciudad no muy lejana, encerrada en un círculo y de nombre Flowercommunity.

-¿es a dónde quiere ir?

-es donde viste al paciente 0.

-pero no creo que siga allí.

-todos dejamos un rastro, solo hay que averiguar cuál es el suyo, y la mejor manera de hacerlo es empezando por un lugar donde ya haya estado, solo quiero estar segura de sí podrán acompañarnos.

-¿nosotros?

-también está la opción de que se queden aquí y cuiden de Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle, ellas se están exponiendo demasiado y de una forma innecesaria.

-mmm, no creo que sea una buena idea.

-¿el que nos acompañen o que se queden en el museo?

-quedarnos, este sitio nos traen recuerdos amargos a mis amigos y a mí, y con ese lobo buscándola…

-puedo cuidarme sola Spark.

-solo digo que unidos será más fácil enfrentarlo si llega a atacar, y no es mi intención ofenderla, pero sin sus amigas no estaría viva en estos momentos.

Un aura violeta rodea al unicornio y es levitado hasta quedar muy cerca de Twilight, inmóvil cual maniquí con 5 centímetros por encima del suelo.

-es solo porque me tomaron con la guardia baja- le sonrió con algo de malicia.

-…

-quieres decir algo, ¿no es así?

-… estaba pensando que su mayor error fue no pasar desapercibida, el rumor de el regreso de una princesa se esparce rápido y más de uno intentará arrebatarle su lugar.

-lo sé, no tengo miedo, oye y ¿siempre hablas tan propio?

-frente a una princesa que apenas me está dejando respirar- contestó algo sofocado por la presión que causaba la magia de Twilight.

La alicornio le suelta y deja en el suelo.

-ya te lo dije, llámame Twilight, y no tienes por qué tratarme como si fuera superior a ti.

-es superior a mí, intento mostrar mi respeto.

-bueno, ya vi que aunque me hablen lindo pueden tomar la decisión de envenenarme de un día para otro.

-si me lo permite, estoy dispuesto a probar todo lo que le ofrezcan antes que usted, así el envenenado seré yo.

Twilight le miró con ternura y comenzó a reír cual delicada doncella.

-mala idea ¿verdad?

-jaja, no del todo, me recordaste a un amigo… -Twilight borra la sonrisa de su rostro y se gira para seguir con los planos.

Centinel tragó saliva, él sabía que se estaba poniendo rojo- entonces…

-¿quieres hacer algo por mí?

-lo que me pida.

-¿sabes dónde conseguir el libro de hechizos "Swhismar de transporte y mensajería"?

-mmm, hay una biblioteca a unas cuadras de aquí… o había, iré a revisar.

-que Rainbow te acompañe, ¿Dónde estará?

En alguna parte del museo algo se rompió seguido del grito de Rarity - ¡ALEJATE DE MI! ¡LOCA!

Twilight salió buscando el ruido con Centinel siguiéndole, al girar en una esquina levantó la mano la cual adquirió un brillo purpura congelando la imagen ante ella.

Rarity escapaba de Rainbow la cual volaba con pastillas en mano.

Una vez que la situación se calmó, Twilight las descongeló- ¿Qué es todo esto?

-lady Rarity- se refirió a la unicornio de manera despectiva- no quiere tomar su medicina- mostró las pastillas.

-¡me las intentó meter con el puño entero!

-y habría funcionado de no ser porque no cooperaste.

Tronando y cansada llegó Sweetie Belle tratando de detener a Rainbow de quien aun conociéndola no esperaba que tratara de medicar a su hermana por la fuerza.

Se detuvo, inclinándose y recargando sus manos sobre sus rodillas a la par que jadeaba.

-Sweetie Belle- le llamó Twilight con voz de madre.

-ella- jadeaba por lo que apenas se podían entender sus palabras- y no, y entonces ella…

-entiendo-le dijo a la chica para que dejara de esforzarse en decir lo que pasaba, Rarity, debes tomar tus pastillas.

La unicornio mira la caja y cruzándose de brazos mira a otro lado levantando la cara con indignación y orgullo- esas no me gustan.

Twilight gira los ojos y suelta un quejido de fastidio- bien, busquemos otras- mira a Centinel- ¿Dónde guardan el medicamento?

-celdas.

-gracias, Rainbow, tú y Centinel vallan a la biblioteca.

Rainbow sacudió la cabeza tratando de entender- ¿la biblioteca? ¿Enserio Twilight? ¿No puedes dejar de leer por un momento?

-no es por gusto, le enviaré un mensaje al fortachón, en ningún libro está el hechizo correcto, pero el que le pedí a Centinel ayudará.

-está bien… supongo.

-ahora que lo pienso, si ven "low flying" también tráiganlo.

-¿y ese para qué?- preguntó Rainbow.

-diversión.

* * *

Tree hugger caminaba despacio, la tierra se acumulaba en sus cascos desnudos, tocó la frente de Scootaloo- hasta pronto Scoot, te deseo la mejor de las aventuras.

-igualmente.

La jipi se dirigió al dragón- y tú, es momento de dejar el navío y unirte al mar.

Spike finge entenderle asintiendo con la cabeza.

-ya déjalos tree, los incomodas- se quejó Last.

Tree baja los parpados un poco más de lo acostumbrado – lamento la actitud de mis colegas, también tienen que rehabilitarse, pero en fin, buen viaje amigos.

Una vez se despidió se dio media vuelta y caminó junto al resto de sus compañeros, cuando llegó con ellos, Last se despidió.

-cámara.

-em… ¿cámara?- le preguntó Scootaloo extrañada.

-significa adiós, peleles.

-Limestone- dijo la chica verde de aspecto pacifico- ¿no te vas a despedir?

-de acuerdo- contestó de mala gana- espero no verlos jamás.

-que tierna- contestó Spike con una expresión de desagrado.

Los tres ponys comenzaron a caminar, dejando esas cosas de madera y a sus nuevos amigos atrás.

-¡LAST!- gritó la pegaso juntando sus manos a su boca para que llegara el mensaje.

El muchacho se giró y le contestó- ¡QUÉ!

-¡TENGO INFORMACIÓN IMPORTANTE PARA TI! ¡LA PRINCESA SIGUE VIVA! ¡ESTE NO ES EL FINAL!

-… umm, ¡GRACIAS! ¡ES BUENO SABERLO! ¡ADIOS!- Last se giró y siguió caminando- oye Tree ¿no sabes que vender droga a menores es ilegal?

-era- adelantó Limestone.

-solo doy de mi dotación a aquellos que buscan expandir su mente, yo no fui.

Scootaloo respira profundo y mira a su amigo a la espera de indicaciones, verlo asi, le hace mal a la chica, devastado, sin esperanza, ni siquiera la mira, es como si todo a su alrededor no tuviera sentido, fueron 4 días buscándola, yendo tras la pista solo para percatarse de que de ella no queda nada.

-oye.

Spike gira un poca la cabeza para verla, Scootaloo le sonríe esperando cambiar algo en el, pero un fue así, se dirigió a las casas sin nada más que hacer.

-espera ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le siguió caminando a su lado- ¿Spike? ¡Oye! Te estoy hablando.

El dragón se detiene, lentamente se gira para mirarla -¿qué?

Scootaloo es invadida por una horrible sensación, agacha las orejas mientras muere el poco entusiasmo que le quedaba.

-¿Qué? – insiste el dragón mostrándose más enojado.

-nada, una estupidez- respondió sumisa, como una mascota que ha hecho enfadar a su amo.

Spike la ignora y sigue caminando hasta entrar en la cabaña, la pony se queda afuera, triste, abandonada, sintiendo como todos los males que le han llegado arremeten una vez mas, la muerte de su amiga, la desaparición de la otra, la extraña partida de los tres mercaderes y la ahora mala cara de su amado dragón.

"no te puedo ayudar" sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante el tormento, serró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos negativos, si, las cosas estaban mal, pero eso no debía atraparla, se limpió las lágrimas y entró dejando atrás el chirrido de la puerta serrándose.

* * *

-está vacío- dijo Rainbow con armas en mano y dentro de la biblioteca.

-me di cuenta- se escuchó desde una repisa alta, donde spark revisaba usando una escalera.

-¿de dónde sacaste la escalera?

-magia.

-ese chiste nunca fue gracioso.

-mi intención no era serlo, literalmente, traje la escalera con magia, estaba tras el mostrador.

Rainbow gira los ojos y camina para alejarse de spark.

-ey, alguien debe vigilar.

-alguien debe dejar que yo haga mi trabajo.

-¿tu trabajo es buscar la caja dispensadora de golosinas que tienen más años que yo?

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-20

-… te imaginaba más viejo.

-eso dicen todos.

Rainbow suspira y mira al corcel con seriedad - ¿Qué piensas?

-en quien es "el fortachón" y el por qué twilight quiere contactarlo.

-¿por qué te refieres a ella por su nombre? Igualado.

-es lo que tú haces.

-pero ella era mi amiga mucho antes de que fuese princesa, me he ganado ese derecho.

-bueno, ella me pidió que la llamara así- movió un poco la escalera con magia para buscar más a un lado-¿Quién es el fortachón?

-alguien que te matará si le haces algo a alguna de nosotras, pero tampoco es el único que puede darte una paliza.

-aah… y ¿Qué es de Twilight?

-su mejor amigo.

-mmm, no sé por qué, pero me sonaba más como su novio.

-no, Twilight es un coñoseco.

-¿coñoseco? ¿Así te refieres a la princesa? Twilight es un lindo nombre como para sustituirlo con "coñoseco".

\- como le digo no es de tu incumbencia, y ni creas que no sé qué es lo que tramas.

Centinel para de buscar y mira hacia abajo-…a ¿a qué te refieres?

-tal vez engañes a Twilight pero a mí no, conozco a los tipos como tú "buenitos incomprendidos"

-mis manos no están limpias.

-eso ya lo sabía.

-¿entonces por qué "buenitos incomprendidos"?- se deslizó por la escalera hasta el suelo para quedar frente a Rainbow.

-es un sarcasmo, finges ser amable, con un pasado obscuro y cuando te ganas la confianza de ella, pop, cometes la estupidez más grande de la existencia e intentas robarnos, herirnos o matarnos, pero luego aparezco yo, y te das cuenta de que hacerme enojar, ha sido el peor error de tu miserable vida.

Centinel suspira molesto- perdí a mi hermano ayer, lo perdí porque estaba intentando salvarles el culo, robarles, o matarlas no valdría la pena, tu y tus conspiraciones pueden irse al infierno.

Centinel caminó pasando de largo a Rainbow para dirigirse a la estantería de frente, tomó un libro y retiró el polvo con la mano.

-bienvenido al infierno, antes conocido como Equestria.

-eso no me sorprende.

-bueno a mi si, me sorprende que Twilight sea tan siega, ya tengo suficientes problemas como para andar lidiando contigo.

-el sentimiento es mutuo y ya encontré el libro, vámonos.

-ha ha- negó- aún no he asaltado la máquina de golosinas- Rainbow caminó dirigiéndose a aquella vieja y polvorienta expendedora.

Centinel le miró a lo lejos, el lugar era tan silencioso que hablando tranquilamente podían escucharse.

-cuando dije que esas cosas son más viejas que yo lo decía literalmente, mi madre venía a este lugar y dice que esa cosa dejó de funcionar a la semana en que la trajeron.

-ñeñe ñe, la semana en que la trajeron- le imitó como un berrinche infantil.

-ni siquiera tienes monedas.

Rainbow carga su arma- aquí tienes tus monedas- apuntó.

-atraerás a la horda.

La pegaso suspira enfadada, aunque cueste aceptarlo, este pony tenía razón, guardó su arma y se quedó de pie pensando cómo sacar esa barra de chocolate que tenía vigilando desde el momento en que entraron.

-no vale la pena.

-cállate un poco ¿quieres?

Centinel hace un gesto de indiferencia y se da la vuelta- te veo en el museo.

Ahora era solo ella y la máquina, la pegaso miró su brazo desnudo, era extraño, se acostumbró a llevar siempre esa exoarmadura, su mano, partida a la mitad ya había seca trizado bien y ahora que la miraba mejor, con ella podría alcanzar el chocolate sin ser mucho estorbo.

Se agachó y metió el brazo por la rendija dónde sacan los dulces una vez caen.

-vamos amigo, no me hagas el día mas fastidioso- le pedía al chocolate.

Estaba a nada de tocarlo "solo un poco más" se cortaba la circulación del hombro por la presión que ejercía, apretaba los dientes y serró los ojos al poner el máximo esfuerzo, sintió la envoltura, la rozó con su dedo ya calló rendida, con el brazo aun metido en la rendija, se tomó su hombro con dolor.

-puta madre- maldijo.

De pronto un aura verde rodeo el chocolate y lo tiró para que callera junto a la rendija de la expendedora. RD miró a Centinel.

-insisto que no vale la pena comerlo.

Rainbow toma el chocolate, saca el brazo y se incorpora sacudiéndose su atuendo- ni creas que te voy a agradecer.

Tras ella llegó el sonido de todos los dulces cayendo, la mano de Centinel brillaba indicando que el los estaba tirando.

-pff, quédate con el resto- la chica de cabello de arcoíris caminó para salir de la biblioteca, dejándolo solo con un montón de golosinas que ni quería en primer lugar.

* * *

Caminando con tranquilidad, Rainbow Dash pasó el museo, el voltearlo a ver no fue una de sus acciones, lo quería evitar pero ¿para qué?

No tardó en llegar hasta el cementerio, entrando por la manera más fácil (volar) un siempre aleteo para saltar la reja.

Entre las tumbas, un cumulo de tierra que se humedecía y ya mostraba los primeros nacimientos de vegetación.

Se inclinó un poco y dejó el chocolate sobre la tumba como una ofrenda, para su amiga que apenas cumplía una semana de fallecida.

¿es enserio? Una semana le tomó para que la chica agarrara valor y fuera a la tumba de Pinkie y de no ser por la ofrenda, no hubiera tenido las fuerzas, el dolor que sentía lo escondía "bien" siempre molesta para no entristecer, siempre seria para no llorar y siempre con pose de desprecio para no dejar en visto su debilidad.

-supongo que ahora debo… despedirme.

Rainbow respira profundo sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse- sabes Pinkie… yo, hubiera preferido que te enterráramos en Ponyville, ese es tu hogar. Twilight dice que nos iremos mañana, no sé a dónde y… ya ni me interesa.

La chica se da un tiempo para mirar a su alrededor y asegurarse de que nadie la observa – no quiero irme, pero tampoco quiero quedarme… no, no debería decirlo en voz alta pero tengo miedo ¿está bien?- su voz se quebró y sus mejillas fueron camino para el rio que se comenzó a formar con el agua de sus ojos.

-Twilight no me escucha, Fluttershy no me habla, Scootaloo está desaparecida, el plan se fue a la mierda y ahora estoy actuando como una idiota llorándole a una tumba- la chica hace una pausa recobrando el aire- los ponys a los que quiero se alejan de mi uno a uno… AJ mató a Soarin… jura que fue un accidente y a decir verdad, el trataba de matarla.

-Creo que debí darme el tiempo de… no sé, saludarlo al menos, pero no, esta estúpida está muy ocupada creyendo ser la esperanza y la luz cuando es tan desafortunada como todos los vivos.

-no quiero despedirme Pinkie, nunca me gustó despedirme, no si es para siempre. No lo haré, no te dejaré morir hasta que encuentre a ese bastardo, y lo haga pagar por lo que te hizo, te prometo, que no se saldrá con la suya.

* * *

Es de noche, la tormenta afuera silencia el sonido de la tristeza, Scootaloo está recostada en el sofá, viendo el techo, en la obscuridad, quizás Apple Bloom ahora mismo intentaría contar alguna historia de terror para asustarla y divertirse ella con los gritos de Scootaloo.

-jm, tarada- dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta, pero en realidad no lo decía con odio, si, a veces se comportaba como una tarada, pero amaba a esa tarada "la vida es demasiado corta, de haberle dicho sus sentimientos a Spike desde un principio, Apple Bloom hubiera pasado más tiempo con él y tal vez hasta hubiera evitado su muerte"

Una epifanía golpeó a Scootaloo como una bola de nieve un día de invierno, era una locura, pero todo ha sido una locura desde el inicio, se limpió sus lágrimas y sin nada que perder se levantó con los cascos desnudos en el frio suelo.

Caminó entre la obscuridad, colocando sus manos al frente para no chocar con algo.

-Spike ¿Dónde estás?-

-dormido- escuchó su voz cansada y sin vida a su derecha, caminó y caminó hasta tocar con sus cascos las escamas de la cola.

-te encontré.

-duérmete… por favor.

-¿Dónde está mi mochila?

-¿si te la doy te dormirás?

-es probable.

Ahora sintió su mochila chocar contra sus cascos con ligereza, se agachó y buscó entre los compartimientos, ¡aja! Aquí está el encendedor.

Lo tomó y se arrastró guiándose por el cuerpo de Spike para buscarle la cara.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Prendió el encendedor, iluminando la cara empapada de Spike, sus ojos estaban rojos por el estrés al que fueron sometidos, se quedó unos segundos quieto y luego sopló apagando la llama y dejando a obscuras otra vez.

-¿por qué lloras en la obscuridad?

-por qué está obscuro- dijo tratando de alegrarse el mismo con un chiste que ahora que lo decía en voz alta le parecía patético.

-no tienes por qué esconder tus sentimientos… no estoy para criticarlos.

-no los escondo, solo trato de dormir.

-entonces ¿Qué lo impide?

-… que la única chica que me ha amado ya no existe… tu… ¿tu podrías dormir… sabiendo que lo último que le dijiste a tu novia… fue "hasta luego amiga"… solo para negar que la quieres frente a su hermana?

-… creo que no.

Spike estaba jadeando, decirlo parecía llevarlo devuelta al peor estado en el que ha estado, como si reviviera el momento en el que siente que muere, una y otra vez, volviéndolo loco.

-¿quieres hacer una locura?

-¿y de que serviría?

\- recordé lo que más me gustaba de los videojuegos, si metías la pata o las cosas no salían como querías, presionaba reiniciar.

-no… no entie…

-quiero reiniciar mi vida- interrumpió- empezar de 0, y eso también te caería bien a ti… creo. Un punto de partida–Scootaloo respira profundo y repite la pregunta agregando algo más- ¿quieres hacer una locura… conmigo?

Spike se quedó callado, era el momento de atacar, las manos de la chica temblaba pero consiguió dar con la cara del dragón, estaba muy nerviosa, se acercó lentamente, muy despacio, tanto que sintió como la respiración de Spike estaba un centímetro más cerca con cada exhalación.

Estaba a punto y solo se detuvo cuando una palabra acuchilló sus pensamientos.

-no.

-… debí suponerlo… por lómenos ¿sabes que es lo que intentaba?

-sí, pero quiero que me lo digas, aquí, directamente y ahora, si no lo haces, no esperes otra oportunidad, por qué no estoy dispuesto a pasar por esto otra vez.

Scootaloo quedó petrificada, eso fue demasiado severo para ser Spike

-no dejo de pensar… en ti.

-ve al punto- le exigió notoriamente enojado, ya no severo, si no molesto.

-te quiero, te admiro, te deseo, me haces mucha falta.

La respiración del dragón se hizo notoria, el horrible ruido de sus garras rasgando el suelo perturbaba a Scootaloo.

-¿desde cuándo?

\- cuando apenas empezó la epidemia, luego del tren, pero… no, no era posible, no quería pelearme con Apple Bloom así que solo me hice a la idea de ser tu amiga.

-ella acaba de morir… ¡ella acaba de morir y…! ¡¿y tu aprovechas mi dolor para decírmelo?!

-por favor, cálmate.

En las sobras, Scootaloo pudo percibir como Spike negaba con la cabeza, sentía esa energía negativa viniendo de él, el desprecio, la decepción.

-tu no quieres a alguien como yo.

-sí, te quiero- Scootaloo volvió a levantar las manos buscando la cara de Spike, pero su brazo derecho fue tomado con brusquedad por la mano derecha del dragón.

-…

-te lo advierto, olvida esta estúpida idea y lárgate de mí espacio.

-¿o qué?- lo retó.

-o verás por qué los tipos comunes me tienen miedo.

-no me harías daño.

-sin ella, yo no estaría tan seguro.

-… ¿sin ella? ¿Hablas de Apple Bloom?

\- perdí la única razón que tenía para no dejarme llevar por el monstruo.

-No es verdad, tienes a twilight, tienes a Fluttershy, a Rainbow, a Sweetie Belle, a Rarity.

-o mierda, la cagaste con Rarity.

-me tienes a mí.

El cuerpo entero de Spike comenzó a temblar, su respiración a acelerarse como nunca, sus manos a serrarse cada vez más fuerte, Scootaloo sintieron la presión en su brazo y comenzaba a dolerle, con su otra mano tomó la nuca de Spike y le besó.

Fue largo, ¿cuánto? Lo suficiente para que la furia, ese ataque que tenia se detuviera poco a poco, dejando a el Spike triste, en lugar del molesto.

Al separarse, lo único a lo que estaba atenta era al dragón, no tendría ni una pisca de miedo, de no ser porque no la soltaba del brazo, dejó de apretar más nunca lo soltó.

-te gusta demasiado el peligro…

-… lo resolviste más rápido que yo.

De pronto y sin esperárselo, Spike la besó, duró poco pero en cuento se separaron la chica se lanzó contra él, pegando su abdomen contra el pecho de Spike mientras se perdían en sus bocas, era una lucha donde si bien Spike tenía una clara ventaja no le bajaba el entusiasmo a la Pegaso, estaba perdida, en un ataque donde parecía querer deshacerse la boca lo más pronto posible.

La lengua de Spike le llegó a llenar la boca entera en un punto, parecía estarla poniendo a prueba, no se echó para atrás en ningún momento, fue el dragón quien tuvo que parar empujándola un poco para que el contacto de sus bocas se detuviera, dejando entre ellos un espeso hilo de saliva.

-¿aun piensas que me harás daño?

* * *

Es de día, las cabañas de madera son bienvenidas a la luz con el sonido de los saltamontes cantando, Scootaloo está adentro, atándose sus zapatos deportivos, ya tiene su mochila, está lista para partir, salió y vio a Spike, parado frente a una fogata que curiosamente acababa de prender.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo curiosa.

El dragón despertó del trance que le creaba el fuego y la miró algo sorprendido, podría decirse que asustado.

Scootaloo le sonrió- ¿ahora qué te pasa?

-hago algo…

-¿y eso se llama…?

-déjame solo ¿sí? Es algo que tengo que hacer, pero no puedes mirar.

-jeje, a mí no me engañas, quieres cumplir tu sueño de apagar la fogata con tu orina.

Spike le sonríe, por alguna razón "desconocida" le causó mucha gracia su comentario ¿acaso se sentía identificado?

-vete adelantando, no tardaré.

-sabes, no me molestaría ver tu… amiguito antes de nuestra primera vez.

-jajajaja ¿desde cuando eres tan pervertida?

-después de lo de anoche, me conocerás mejor que nadie- Scootaloo caminó dándole la espalda a Spike y moviendo sus caderas de una manera exagerada, esto lejos de excitar al dragón le dio muchísima risa, risa que se tragó para evitar problemas.

Respiró profundo, tomando una actitud seria y hasta algo melancólico, metió su mano en un compartimento de su mochila y al sacar ese puño, tardó un rato para abrirlo, dejando ver un esponjoso moño rosa.

Lo olió, aún conserva su aroma, no puede evitar sentirse mal, pero no debía quedarse así, era momento de avanzar, estiró la mano y lo soltó.

La caída del mismo fue eterna, tortuosa, cada vez más cerca de las llamas, está de más decir que significaba ese momento.

Una llama verde rescató al moño, trasportándolo devuelta a la mano del dragón, Spike hizo una pequeña rabieta cuando le trajo de vuelta, en verdad no quería dejarlo ir.

Le admiró, un rato, los momentos con Apple Bloom pasaban por su mente como flashbacks fugases, en tonos grises, recordó la declaración de la chica, ese abrazó que le hizo quedar encantado con su olor, esas ocasiones en las que no podía esconder sus sentimientos y se ponía a llorar pues pensaba que él nunca sentiría lo mismo que ella.

¿Lagrimas? ¿No hay suficientes ya? A los ojos del dragón no les importó derramar un par más, pegó ese preciado moño en su frente y tras un largo suspiro, lo dejó colgando entre sus dedos y las llamas.

Spike sintió de un momento a otro una picazón en la garganta, regresó su mano para dejar el moño a la orilla de la fogata, a una distancia segura, se tomó la garganta con ambas manos, algo estaba atorado.

Lo recordó, hace mucho que no sentía esta sensación tan agobiante, debía liberarlo, abrió la boca y dejó salir la llama verde de la cual emergió una pequeña nota.

Mientras caía lento, por la resistencia del viento, Spike la tomó, parecía un pequeño mapa, con una palabra abajo del mismo "regresa"

Bajó la nota sorprendido, conocía la letra, a ella la perdió una vez en su infancia, a ella la abandonó recientemente, así que guardó la nota decidido, tomó aquel moño y lo arrojó al fuego, se volteó y caminó por donde se fue Scootaloo, sin mirar atrás, pero sabiendo que aquel objeto de gran valor sentimental se hacía cenizas.

 **O por dios ¡amigos! Jajajajajajaja ¡piollo el inmortaaaal! ¡saludos! Dejen su review que siempre gusta leerlas 7u7 seee, y díganme, ¿solo a mi me pareció exagerada la escenita de spike y scootaloo? Siendo sincero me dio miedo cuando la termine ¡DE VERDAD ESTA FANTASTICA COSA SALIÓ DE MI MENTE?! O igual exagero un montón XD, ya enserio, díganme que piensan, les deseo una increíble semana chavos, los ¡AMOOOOOO! Y los odio, tantito :P XD ok no, ya ¡PONYS PARA TODOS!**


	25. Chapter 25 mis nuevos amigos

**MLP LODM PACIENTE 0**

"yo no busco la salida fácil…"

La trataban con brusquedad, los gruñidos, esas manos feas y fuertes que le pasaban por todo el cuerpo tratándola cual trapo sucio, ella no veía nada, la tela que tenía en la cara olía a metal, o algo por el estilo, humedad, sangre, muerte.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, recordando el momento en el que bajó la guardia y se dejó derrotar por el débil, la arrojaron, o eso sintió con el golpe que se dio contra el terreno empedrado, algunas de las piedras eran tan pequeñas que se incrustaban en su piel.

Alguien la puso de rodillas, ella se sentía un objeto, incapaz de moverse, el dolor, el sentimiento de derrota la estaban matando, alguien le arrancó la funda que tenía en la cabeza y ella quedó mirando al suelo para admirar sus rodillas sangrantes, su ropa manchada de un rojo tan obscuro que difícilmente adivinarías que eso era precisamente rojo, la sangre seca de la noche anterior.

Luchar contra zombis toda la noche en el estado en que la dejaron era de admirarse, ella miró a su derecha, en fila, mirando para el mismo lado, sus amigos se encontraban igual que ella, confundidos, rendidos, con las manos atadas tras la espalda.

Button era el más cercano a su posición, levantó ligeramente la mirada para recibir un empujón con una pata de garras fuertes y afiladas.

Y lo que más le molestaba, su visión estaba muy alterada, distinta a como vio toda su vida.

-wow, calma, no hay necesidad de tratarlos así- dijo la voz de un hombre.

La pony sintió que alguien la tomaba del cabello y le levantaba el rostro para verlo, el Can sonrió por la impresión- jojojó, mierda ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?

-púdrete- propició ella como un deseo sincero.

-y aparte viene con baterías ¡no sabía que fuera navidad!

El lobo le soltó el cabello pero ella no bajó la mirada, notó cuando el can se paraba y sacudía una de las patas que usaba como manos.

-¿son todos los que encontraron?

-todos- afirmó uno de los discípulos de Esferoth.

-serán suficientes, libérenlos.

-… ¿qué? Pero señor.

-¿Qué te acabo de decir?- le replicó con actitud autoritaria.

-… perdone…

Ella nunca supo que pasó exactamente ya que por instinto bajó la mirada, pero parece que el lobo atacó a uno de los perros, por como chillaba, por como la tierra y piedras se movían frente a ella, pasó una rato hasta que volvió a mirar y una de las manos de Esferoth tenía algo de sangre, sospechaba que dé el puñetazo que terminó por romperle la nariz a aquel que le hizo enojar.

-tu y yo tenemos algo en común- Esferoth miró a la chica y ella a el, concentrando sus ojos (o mejor dicho, ojo) sobre los de el lobo- somos fuertes, sabemos cómo vivir en este nuevo mundo y lo más importante- alguien detrás de, ella corta la venda de sus manos, una rápida mirada comprobó que también liberaban a sus amigos, se incorporó y miró al lobo.

-ninguno de los dos soportamos a los débiles.

* * *

 **Capítulo 25 mis nuevos amigos**

* * *

Button Mash no tenía idea de en lo que se estaba metiendo, pero sabía algo, no era nada ético y mucho menos le ayudaría en su misión de vida (si es que le queda alguna)

La presencia de los perros lo hacían sentir incomodo, puestos en fila detrás de ellos, prefería estar nuevamente en aquel camión rodeado de zombis, pero a decir verdad, el comedor donde estaban era muy acogedor, o lo seria sin la presencia de sus "nuevos amigos"

Sentados en la mesa, frente a ellos unas lujosas bandejas de plata cubiertas que por su apariencia pulcra presumían contener exquisitos manjares.

Lightning Dust se sentó en la mesa, con un parche en su ojo derecho "¿Qué le pasó?" se preguntó el muchacho, y la única hipótesis que le quedaba era que se metió con la pony equivocada.

La puerta principal se abrió y el anfitrión de esta reunión se hizo presente, con un libro en mano, ojeándolo pareciendo ajeno a sus invitados, se puso frente a la mesa y leyó en voz alta.

-"queremos volver, soñamos con el día en el que nuestra madriguera sea encontrada y nuestras peludas colas sean protegidas por la tierra que nos rodea, nos alimentemos de raíces y nuestra madre nos consuele, pues todo había sido una pesadilla"- Esferoth sierra el libro y lo pone sobre la mesa, posteriormente levantó la mirada hacia sus invitados ponys- bienvenidos a su nueva camada.

Callados, ni ellos ni los perros dijeron una sola palabra así que fue Esferoth quien continuó.

-disculparán mi tardanza, hay un minotauro que aún necesita que le dé sus nalgadas. No sean tímidos amigos, hablen, quiero conocerlos- les hablaba con un tono extraño, una mescla de sinceridad, algo tétrico y con chispazos de e ironía.

Posando sus manos en la mesa, les miraba interesado, Button miraba aquella mesa como un pasillo largo, el pasillo del infierno donde el diablo le espera del otro lado.

-¿nadie?- cuestionó con una tono exagerado de sorpresa- quizás un poco de alimento los haga entrar en confianza- con una seña, los perros se acercaron para retirar la tapa de las bandejas y mostrar humeantes y jugosos y variados cortes de carne.

-hay no- dijo Button sin darse cuenta.

-¿Diiiissscuulpaaaa?

El muchacho se mordió la lengua, eso solo debió quedarse en su cabeza, el corazón se le aceleró cuando Esferoth caminó hasta él y tras un mirar tenso tomó una chuleta y se la puso en el plato- ¿no te parece suficiente?

-…no es eso señor…

-¿es el corte o la prefieres término medio?

-…no podemos… los ponys no comemos carne.

-a tu amigo no parece importarle.

Button levantó la cabeza y miró a su compañero Fire tenía una pierna de pollo en la mano, con una mordida clara en la parte más carnosa de la misma- ¿Qué?

-¡bien! ¡Así me gusta!- declaró el lobo- es de mala educación rechazar la comida que se ofrece ¿no es así? ¿O ustedes solo comen ponys?

-…- "¿¡QUIEN LE DIJÓ!?"

En menos tiempo del esperado, todos sus amigos estaban comiendo, encontrar de su naturaleza, algunos incluso se atragantaban de tanta carne que metían en su boca.

-¿por qué no comes?

-no tengo hambre…

-¡JA! que te lo crea un burro.

-¿por qué nos tiene aquí?- dijo Firestrom para que el lobo quitase la atención de Button.

El plan de Firestrom función pues aquel can se mostró alegre ante la pregunta- es más simple de lo que parece- se quita de con Button y emprende una tranquila pero de algún modo acechante caminata alrededor de la mesa – imaginen un mundo, donde no tengan que preocuparse de los zombis.

-pff, otro idiota con delirios de mecías- dijo Lightning Dust con desprecio.

Esferoth entrecierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza- yo no vengo a decirles cómo vivir, o como salvarán su patético culo de burro, todo lo que tengo que ofrecer, es un libro.

En la mesa coloca un libro de un grosor considerable, negro y con una pluma morada en medio.

-¡¿un libro?! ¡aburriiidoooo! – se burló Fire.

-no esperaba que una mente tan pequeña como la tuya lo entendiera- le reprochó el lobo- a decir verdad, no espero que ninguno de ustedes lo entienda.

-¿y por qué nos lo muestra? – apresuró Firestrom algo arto.

-porque no tienen que entender como funciona, tienen que saber, que esta es su única salida, les confieso, a pesar de estar lleno de riquezas y una vida emocionante desde el inicio de la epidemia, no quiero seguir con eso.

Los ponys le miran como un maestro dando clase.

-hace poco un idiota de nombre absurdo y problemas lingüísticos llegó hasta mi con una propuesta, y con este libro, él quería que le diera la venganza que buscaba contra un grupo de ponys.

-¿habla de la princesa y sus amigas? -Lightning Dust se hizo notar con la interrupción.

-así es, pero conforme seguí con la misión de ese torpe me percaté de muchas cosas, este libro ha cambiado mi modo de pensar como nunca antes había pasado.

Esferoth toma el libro y lo coloca en una repisa admirándolo- el poder que contiene es como el de cualquier libro de hechizos, pero aumentado a la décima potencia ¡y! en las manos correctas, uno de los objetos más poderosos de Equestria.

-es un nerd- le comentó el pegaso azul a su amiga de cabello rojo y lacio.

-¿nos ve cara de idiotas? La infección solo afecta a los ponys, ¿por qué alguien como usted querría terminar con la epidemia?- le cuestionó la Pegaso verde

-¡¿y quién dijo que afecta solo a los ponys?! – el lobo se dio media vuelta para encarar a la chica – esta cosa se expandió a todo el mundo, su insignificante reino no es ni de lejos el que está en peor estado, tal vez haya un par de especies inmunes, pero, hay todo un mundo fuera de Equestria, de donde vengo la sociedad sucumbió a la infección, pocos quedamos, muchos nos fuimos.

Los ponys guardaron silencio, esas declaraciones eran duras, era verdad, muchos de los ponys Vivian imaginando que la única realidad existente era Equestria, ignorando por completo el resto de continentes.

-y en todo esto ¿de qué serviríamos nosotros?- habló Lightning Dust

-saben más de la princesa que yo, conoces su actitud, incluso puede que sus decisiones, y en especial, sus debilidades.

-nos hicieron papilla- comentó Button- ¿por qué esta vez sería diferente?

-¡¿estás viendo a tu alrededor?!- le cuestionó el lobo como si estuviera tratando con un retrasado mental- con mi ayuda, conseguiremos que la princesa ¡se incline a nuestros pies! Y con ella fuera del juego, y con ese libro, juntos devolveremos el estado natural del mundo entero.

-… no lo entiendo- contestó Button - ¿para qué molestarnos en encontrar a la princesa? Solo tome ese libro y haga que las cosas regresen a donde antes.

\- ¿tengo un grano en la frente y nadie me lo dijo? ¿De dónde crees que sacaré la magia? Y no, no basta con cualquier unicornio, la princesa es la mayor y más confiable fuente de magia disponible, ¿quieren ayudarme? ¿O prefieren que los devuelva al agujero de donde los saqué?

Lightning Dust se levanta decidida.

-con gusto le patearé el trasero a la torpe que me dejó así.

-¿alguien más?

Fire levantó la mano con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, dando como resultado la decepción de Flower.

-solo tengo una petición- dijo Firestrom.

-lo escucho.

-quiero mi arco, no cualquiera, el mío, el que mi padre me dio.

-¿Dónde está?

-se lo llevó una puta de doble personalidad.

-…ok… tendrás tu trozo de madera…

-no es madera- contestó entrecerrando los ojos.

Uno de los perros se acercó al oído de Esferoth y le susurró un par de cosas a si jefe.

-mmm, dile que voy en camino- le contestó al perro- ¡lo siento mis nuevos amigos! Yo me retiro, pónganse cómodos, mañana iniciamos la planeación, ¿alguna pregunta?

-¿Qué cosa eres? – dudó Fire.

-la razón por la que los ponys le temían a la oscuridad, escuchen, no los estoy alimentando así por nada, los ponys son en el exterior débiles pero con una fuerza escondida muy en el fondo, quiero que dejen de ser ponys, quiero volverlos, depredadores.

* * *

Red saltó a la cama acolchada, las sabanas se levantaron con la fuerza del impacto, el pegaso prosiguió a deleitarse con la textura de las mismas.

-¿alguien me trae algo de comer?

-yo quisiera un poco más de ese banquete- dijo Fire quitándose los zapatos.

-par de inmaduros- dijo Button de mala gana, con la cara aplastada contra la almohada de su nueva cama.

-inmadura tu madre- contestó el Pegaso rojo – ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Cómo fue que una chica te amordazó y metió a un camión con los frenos rotos?

-me llegó por la espalda- se excusó.

-pasar mucho tiempo en ese taller te ha dejado con menos fuerza de la que tenías.

-te estás poniendo pesado- contestó el chico ya molesto a la par que levantaba la cara de la almohada.

-entonces ven y defiéndete, nenita.

-¡ey!

El grito del pegaso de cuernos hizo a todos mirar a la puerta- nos salvamos de una buena, compórtense, no importa en cuantas batallas estén, siempre son como un montón de niños.

Button levanta la mano apuntando al chico rojo- el empezó.

-¿Qué no fuiste tú quien nos llamó inmaduros? – dudó Fire Blue sin mostrar un grado de molestia o malestar, más bien como una duda sincera.

-esperen ¿Dónde está Rosa?

-yyy…. Ya se murió- dijo Red.

-ya cállate- insistió Button.

Firestrom mira a su amigo rojo con un rostro de pocos amigos- ¿ahora cuanta azúcar comiste?

-que no soy hiperactivo.

* * *

Hasta lo más alto del edificio, Esferoth apareció con una copa de vino en la mano, arrimado a la orilla, sin miedo a caer, solo admirando el paisaje, la destrucción y la desdicha tienen un lado hermoso, solo que pocos alcanzan a comprenderlo por completo.

-¿saben por qué estamos aquí?- el lobo mira a sus dos compañeros, Iron Will y la cebra que no habla mucho español.

-¿alguno de ustedes se da una idea de lo mucho que nos beneficiará esto?

-esto no era parte del plan, a Iron Will no le gusta- comentó algo cansado, han sido días muy difíciles para el.

-a Iron Will le debería gustar, ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿no te aburres de vivir así? En la miseria.

-Iron Will no vivía en la miseria.

-exacto, pero ya no es así, tendrás que colaborar conmigo si quieres que el cambio surja ¿capisci?

-hollang frithereth, ¿indicaciones?

-ahora lo tengo todo medio claro, tenemos a los ponys y ellos me darán lo que busco, algo que nos haga entrar de una manera tan limpia que el más fino cuchillo sentiría envidia.

-¿cosa?- la cebra inclina la cabeza a un costado- Firestrom, no confío.

-iron Will no entiende- el minotauro se rasca la cabeza tratando de saber qué idioma está hablando la cebra - Iron Will quiere saber qué significa Firestrom.

-Pegaso- contesta la cebra.

-¿Pegaso? ¿Todos los pegasos? O uno en específico.

La cebra inclina la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

-…¡deja de confundir a Iron Will!

-basurá.

-¿y eso que significa?

-Iron Will, tu, Basurá idiota.

-Menos mal que se llevan bien- intervino Esferoth con sarcasmo- son como dos dulces e ingenuos niños.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en alguna otra parte de la ciudad.

El viaje había comenzado, Twilight portaba en sus manos una lista larga y bien elaborada, muchos nuevos viajeros y a decir verdad, muy poca información para la mayoría, los únicos 100% consientes del plan eran Centinel y por supuesto, la princesa Twilight.

Twilight palomeó una de las tareas que anotó en la lista a lo que el potro color marrón le miró con curiosidad.

Twilight notó esa mirada y se la devolvió junto con una pequeña sonrisa, Centinel apenas pudo contener el aliento en ese momento, segundos después de que el mismo terminase se vio envuelto en una avalancha de pensamientos tan enrollados que apenas podía imaginar en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Atrás, Sweetie Belle, algo triste, pues por alguna razón su hermana le negó viajar junto a ella, una excusa de su cuerno, algo que "le dijo Twilight" sobre alejarse de la magia de otros unicornios para que la recuperación fuera más efectiva.

La joven unicornio no podía hablar con nadie, Diamond Tiara y Babs estaban muy metidas en su plática y le parecía grosero meterse así como así, Apple Bloom no decía nada, pero estaba muy pegada a su hermana, como esperando algo y según su expresión, esperaba malas noticias.

-¿por qué la cara larga corazón?- le interrogó Applejack.

-naaadaaa- contestó AB siendo una respuesta falsa muy obvia.

-se ve que quieres decir algo.

-más bien creo que tú quieres hablar de algo.

AJ se sonroja un poco y se hecha a reir como niña a la que le descubrieron su travesura, incluso se alcanzó a oír un sonido muy similar al que hacen los cerdos.

-¿Qué insinúas terroncito de azúcar?

Apple Bloom le mira algo molesta- no entiendo por qué te divierte tanto.

-uy perdón, pero no sé de donde sale tu enojo- la chica de cabello dorado mira a otra parte, a lo alto de unos puestos de flores, donde Sombra pada haciendo Parkour, Applejack dejó de mostrarse feliz y su rostro tomó un tono más serio y reflexivo.

-¿es una broma?

-¿crees que ya lo sepa?- le cambió el tema de conversación de una manera tan forzada que AB juraría que no le estaba poniendo un pelo de atención, y era verdad, AJ estaba con la mente en las nubes.

-no lo sé… siento que cuando se pone la máscara, es porque hay algo que la está dañando… creo que ya sabe lo de su, em… "Hermano"- Decía Applejack viendo al "corcel".

AJ mira a su hermana menor y la pelirroja solo tiene un rostro apático, los parpados superiores a mitad de sus ojos y la boca describiendo una línea delegada en horizontal.

-¿te pasa algo manzanita?- se preocupó AJ.

-¿manzanita? ¿Terroncito de azúcar? ¡¿Corazón?! ¿Me perdí de algo? O estás… diferente.

-debe ser por el sombrero nuevo, ¡ah! ¡No! esa eres tú, por cierto, te queda muy bien, jeje, te pareces a mí.

-Applejack…

-¿Qué pasa?

-creo que ya sé lo que pasa…

AJ mira repentinamente al frente, mordiéndose sus labios inferiores y superiores como tratando de comer sus palabras para que no sean descubiertas.

-demasiado feliz, más de lo que se esperaría después de… -es en este momento cuando la pelirroja recuerda, mencionar una tragedia ahora que su hermana muestra bienestar sería una terrible decisión.

-no sé de qué hablas- contestó rápida y cortante, sonrojándose y mirando al cielo.

-hasta un niño miente mejor.

-nunca he sentido la necesidad de hablar de mis intereses amorosos- aseguró AJ- y hoy no es la acepción.

AB baja la mirada algo triste, decaída, con las orejas para atrás- pero no hablo de tus…- levanta la mirada y las orejas con sorpresa- ¡¿QUIÉN?!- gritó curiosa

-jajajaja, shhhhh, eres muy joven para saberlo.

-¡AY no me vengas con esas de eres muy joven!

-Fluttershy, ¿contenta?

-…

La hermana mayor camina con una sonrisa de orgullo, el silencio de su hermana le indica la sorpresa, no era disgusto, solo una noticia inesperada.

-¿tienes algo con las chicas con alas?

-nunca lo había pensado, no lo sé.

-¿y qué hay de los chicos con alas…?- dijo algo insegura.

-¿también me darás la plática de "vas en contra de la naturaleza"?

-¡no hablo de ti!- contestó ya harta- ya dime la verdad…

AJ le mira algo extrañada, suspira y vuelve su mirada al camino evitando una farola que calló a la calle.

-Apple Bloom, es que no lo entiendo, tu, terca, independiente… ¿Cómo es posible que terminaras así de obsesionada con un…? Con un…

-¿un dragón?

-un… ser vivo, no importa si es un dragón o… gárgola, no sé cuándo dejaste de ser tú y te convertiste en una dependiente de la testosterona.

-es que no lo conoces…

-lo conozco mejor que muchos- aseguró- quieres que te diga que le pasó, por qué no está con nosotros y esas cosas ¿cierto?

-… si.

-lo siento, no lo sé, su desaparición fue muy extraña.

AB baja la mirada y a esto su hermana le abraza con un brazo (claro que sin dejar de caminar) – anda cariño, no es tan malo como parece.

-es verdad- intervino la princesa, quien frenó un poco su paso para emparejarse a las dos hermanas- te aseguró que está vivo y mejor aún, sabe a dónde vamos.

AB se limpia los ojos y mira a la princesa- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Twilight le sonríe- le mandé una carta, con la dirección de Flowercommunity, y de no estar vivo ese mensaje jamás hubiera tomado rumbo, el hechizo que hice no puede enviarse sin un objetivo concreto.

-¿en serio?- le miró la pelirroja con ilusión- ¿volveré a ver a mi Spike?

-te lo prometo y así sabremos donde estaba y el porqué de su partida.

AJ le dio una mirada extraña a la princesa, una mescla entre desmotivación y agradecimiento, parecía no saber que pensar acerca del novio de su hermana.

-¿y a todo esto Twi?- dijo AJ para despistar - ¿por qué iremos a Flowecommunity?

-necesitaremos una cosita de allí.

-pero es nuestra última parada ¿verdad?

-¿ultima antes de que?

-volver a casa… ¿no es lo que haremos? Porque no sé qué más quieres que hagamos aquí.

-sí, es la última parada, lo prometo.

AJ y twi se miraron un rato, la pony campirana le agradeció su atención con una sonrisa y Twilight se la devolvió como cortesía.

-Oigan- escucharon desde arriba a lo que voltearon sus cabezas para ver a Rainbow volando bajo- ¿falta mucho?

-sip- dijo Twi.

-¡pero ya me aburrí!

-no podemos ir más rápido Rainbow- le dijo Twilight.

-¿Qué no ustedes los ponys con cuerno siempre están presumiendo de su magia? ¡Úsenla!

-no se puede resolver todo con magia.

La conversación fue interrumpida, el pony enmascarado calló sobre un camión escolar llamando la atención de todos, los miró y luego vio el camión insinuando algo.

-¿hay algún mecánico entre ustedes?- preguntó Rainbow.

Spark suspira- había…

-podríamos tratar- opinó Twilight.

* * *

Esta obscureciendo, pero eso no importa, están seguros, Button y sus amigos tienen un techo y un montón de perros custodiándolos.

El chico fue mandado a llamar por Lightning Dust, en una especie de sala de yoga donde le pusiera a entrenar, el muchacho sudaba, jadeaba y aún tenía que permanecer de pie, en sus puños tenia vendas al igual que su "nueva maestra"

Lightning Dust levantó los puños y le ordenó con seriedad- pelea.

-deberías reposar…

-levanta los puños y pelea- insiste algo más severa.

El chico mantenía sus ojos en la venda que cubría la herida de su amiga, estaría siega de ese lado permanentemente, pero aun así no podía derribarla como ella ha hecho las ultimas 20 veces, pero claro, Button nunca fue bueno en combate y, poniéndolo contra ella era absurdo pensar en que tendría oportunidad.

-¿y si buscas otro saco al cual golpear?

-no estoy practicando yo- la chica lo toma de un brazo y se gira y agacha haciendo a Button pasar por encima de ella y tirándolo a los colchones, dejándolo sin aire. Lightning se levanta y acomoda su húmedo cabello.

-el entrenamiento es para ti.

-eso explica porque duele más de lo normal- dijo sofocado.

-te pateó el culo una doncella, eso no lo puedo permitir, levántate.

-fueron 2 de ellas-se quejó.

-no es excusa, estaban desarmadas.

-y yo también.

-no importa, solo significa que tienes que practicar, no puedes ser de los débiles.

-¡pero yo no quiero luchar!

Lightning Dust se pasa las manos por el rostro retirando algo de sudor- sabes, no debería estarte ayudando.

-entonces deja de hacerlo.

-no puedo…

Entre la respiración profunda y las ganas de combatir, una energía compasiva fue percibida por el muchacho, se sintió terrible al ver lo que en realidad pasaba-¿se lo prometiste?

-me hizo hacerlo.

Button se da un respiro, sentándose – no deberías hacerle caso.

-se la debo, se la debemos, a tu madre, a Spitfire, a Soarin…

-se rumoreaba que ustedes dos salían.

-¿y qué te parece?

-que ambos pedían muy seguido ser los exploradores, no sé si era miedo o… o solo jugaban entre ustedes, nada serio.

-no era algo serio.

-pero tú lo querías, ¿verdad?

La chica verde mira a otra parte un segundo, momentos después regresa a Button y le ordena- levántate, no hemos terminado.

-no voy a pelear contra ellos.

-¿por qué no?

-spitfire… no estaba muy en sus cabales cuando empezó con todo eso de que la princesa era la verdadera causa y… y todo eso, esos días en los que empezó a actuar en su contra… ella lucia muy extraña.

-recordó todo lo ocurrido ese día, el día de la crisis, es normal que tuviera que mirar a otra dirección en lo que a sus planes respecta.

-¿y desde cuando le creemos más a un lobo excéntrico que a nuestra salvadora?

-… no me hagas golpearte más de lo que lo haré.

Button suspira y se pone de pie para retar a la chica con los puños arriba.

* * *

Entre aceite y sudor, Centinel spark trataba de hacer funcionar el autobús, detrás del Babs luciendo algo deprimida, pues en lo único que pensaba, era en aquel pony que podría haberlo hecho más rápido.

Sacudiéndose las manos, el potro comentó - creo que ya está, intenten encenderlo.

Arriba del Bus, Diamond Tiara tomó los cables indicados y los juntó, no estaba segura de sí lo hacía mal o el motor aun no funcionaba, pero estaba frustrada, se levantó a la altura del volante, lo tomó con ambas manos y llena de furia comenzó a patear el acelerador- ¡enciende maldita chatarra!

La chica estaba fuera de control, AJ tuvo que ir hasta ella para sacarla del Bus y cuando ella estaba fuera, mandó a la mierda a todos y se echó a correr.

Rendidos, fastidiados, todos querían irse de ese lugar, pero insistían en el Bus.

-yo voy por ella- dijo Sweetie Belle.

-Te acompaño- se ofreció Apple Bloom.

Babs se acercó a Centinel y apretaba una manguera algo difícil de tratar- estará así un tiempo ¿verdad?

-¿hablas del camión?

-no, hablo de Tiara.

El corcel suelta la manguera y mira en la dirección donde se fue la pony- no la culpo…

-ni yo, pero es un peligro, para ella, y para todos.

-¿y que pretendes que haga? ¿Hablar con ella? Sabes que es una chica difícil.

-eres lo mas parecido a una figura paternal para ella, así que…

-¿ella dijo eso?

-no, pero yo lo intuyo.

En ese momento llegó Twilight con un libro entre manos- ¡lo encontré! ¡Creo que sé lo que pasa!... esta vez por lómenos.

Centinel le mira y se hace a un lado pues ella tenía que ver cómo iba la situación.

Twilight se asomó y mirando una última vez el libro lo levitó para alejarlo y con su magia comenzó a mover piezas aquí y allá.

-perdimos todo el día con esto- dijo Centinel- las nubes están llegando.

Arriba del autobús Rainbow estaba casi dormida por el aburrimiento- me di cuenta- alcanzó a decir.

Twilight cierra el capó del camión y les indica- enciéndalo, si no funciona, lo intentaremos mañana, pero no con este.

AJ se sube y conecta los cables indicados, pero no sale nada- no funciona- indicó asomándose por la ventana.

-bueno, busquemos un lugar para dormir- dijo Rarity quien estaba sentada en la banqueta, la venda que rodea su cuerno ahora tiene un moño que ella misma hizo con sus manos.

-esperen Twilight volvió a levantar el capó para cerciorarse de todo- intenta encenderlo Applejack.

La chica junta los cables y Twilight mira el mecanismo moverse- ¡alto! Ya lo vi.

Después de otro tiempo con Twilight moviendo todo allí dentro le indicó a su amiga que lo intentara otra vez.

AJ miró esos cables algo nerviosa los tomó y cuando estaba a punto de juntarlos dijo para si misma en un intento de encontrar tranquilidad.

-es el último viaje.

La obscuridad los alcanzó y todo rastro de luz se esfumó, solo para escuchar, al motor encenderse.

 **¡VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! ¡Y CUÉNTAME LAAAA VARDAAAAAAAD! ¡TEEEEEN PIEEEEEEDAAAAAAAD! ¡Y DIME POR QUEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **¡COMO FUEEEEEEE! ¡QUE ME DAJASTE DE AMAAAAAAAAAR!**

 **JAJAJAJAJAJA, ¿soy el unico que nota que he retomado la serie de the walking dead? ¿el unico? XP, es que hasta me imagine la música de los creditos al terminar este capitulo XD**

 **ya puedes irte, pero si quieres quedarte a ver que carajos hago pues, adelante, estás en tu derechueco.**

 **¡¿no odian la época de exámenes?! yo si, #MeDueleElCuloPorNoPoderEscribirMasAmenudo**

 **y quitando los chistes de milennials es hora de su sección favorita.**

 **¡RRRRREEESPONDIENDOOOOO! ¡A REVIEEEWSSS ANONIMAAAAAS!**

 **(inserte música de elevador aquí)**

 **ANÓNIMO** **DICE**

Muy bien, manejaste muy bien la personalidad de spike y scootalo y no creo que la escena fuese demasiado el momento fue propicio y lo que se dio se dio, ahora que spike a aceptado que a.b. a muerto y su naciente sentimiento y que scootalo esta decidida a todo, quien sabe cuanto avansara su relación y la sorpresa ( vergüenza y tristeza) cuando vean a apple boom viva

 **este cabrón nos ha spoileado la trama :u**

 **XP jeje**

 **gracias amigo... amiga... ¿de los dos? ¡no importa! ¡aquí no se discrimina! me gusta que te guste lo que me gusta hacer... ok eso fue raro, bueno, ahora la pregunta del capitulo**

 **¿les gustaría mas capítulos sentados en los antagonistas?**


	26. Chapter 26 la rivalidad no desapareció

**Es muy probable que ya quieras leer el capítulo, pero dame un minuto, en poco empieza o si lo prefieres sáltate toda la chachara.**

Kashike chapter 24 . Nov 21

No mms Scootaloo es una calienta huevos o Spike un marica, era para que la follara con violencia, asi seguro se alinean sus chakras.

 **… XD jajajajajajajajajajajajaja ¿violencia? XD ¿quieres verla destrozada o algo así? Este wey puede partir arboles a puñetazos ¿y tu quieres que se ponga violento?**

Kashike chapter 25 . 13h ago

Veeergaaaa. Que pasara cuando Apple Bloom vea a su macho con su amiga. hahaha y que su primera vez ya haya sido con ella. y que ella ya este embarazada de él hahahahahahaha

 **Espérate wey :u vamos tranquilos**

Hahahaha. Spike debería partirle el anubis.

 **w…wey, neta, no mames.**

Que se la coja.

 **¡WEY! ¡YA! Ya, no, no, XD tranquilos carajo, aunque les cueste creerlo, kashike no es el único que me dice eso, enserio, espero que sea broma.**

 **-pinche piollo, eres un pendejo no puedes dejarlos sin sexo we BL**

 **Pero son menores de edad :u**

 **-¡pero es el pinche fin del mundo puto! ¡nada de eso importa ya! Se supone que viven al borde de la muerte, el que si el sexo es ético o no es completamente irrelevante para ellos BI**

 **…¿Quién eres tu? O.O**

 **-tu pinche conciencia we, ahora dales lo que piden XD**

 **Jajajajajaja, jaja… ja… ya quedé mal por tanto internet :,v**

 **Pongámonos serios (un que a algunos nos cueste un poquito tenemos que hacerlo) amigos, amigas, no me referiré a ustedes como enfermos mentales esta vez, pues quien habla no es piollo, es Edgar, ¿diferencia? Piollo es la exageración de Edgar ¿ok? Ok, comencemos**

 **Últimamente me están insistiendo en algo que si bien me esperaba y me lo esperaba mucho es una situación que me está rondando por la mente mas de lo debido "queremos rikura" "¿dónde está la zukulencia?" "¿Cuántos penes tiene Spike en este fic?" hermanos, llevo en este fandom el suficiente tiempo para saber cómo está la cosa, si, los ponys se han sexualisado… tal vez demasiado… pero ese es un pensamiento mío, cosas aparte.**

 **Y si, lo acepto, el clop me gusta, me parece divertido, XD no me lo puedo tomar enserio, es tan… bizarro que me causa gracia, y si también he leído fics con clop… y he de resaltar que esas han sido las partes más incomodas de leer.**

 **"PIOLLO ES UN MARICA QUE NO LE GUSTA EL SEXOOO"**

 **NO, Piollo es una exageración mía, por lo tanto mi lado pervertido es mucho peor en piollo, pero ¿por qué no poner sexo?**

 **Puedo hacer un chiste al respecto, puedo poner alguna insinuación por parte de un personaje pero… hermanos, no voy a describir, no voy a narrar una escena de esas.**

 **No quiero, así de simple y XD ¿recuerdan cuando Spike y Scootaloo se pusieron medio romanticones? Pues hablando con una amiga le comenté este "dilema" de si poner sexo o no y ella me dijo y sito "ese hilo de saliva debió ser un hilo más espeso y blanco 7u7" WEY! No, XD y mira que me vi tentado a ponerlo pero, sigo divagando y no contesto la maldita pregunta ¿Por qué no?**

 **No tienen porqué enterarse de mi vida privada, pero bueno, quiero terminar con el tabú, el sexo es algo natural y hermoso y todo lo que quieran, así que a mi parecer es algo tan común como cuando se te cae el primer diente, esta es la cuestión, todos mis dientes siguen siendo de leche.**

 **Ver una película, leer una historia, un comic o algo con una escena sexual… no es lo mismo que cuando de verdad pasa, lo siento amigos, pero no estoy dispuesto a hacer una peli porno barata y exagerada donde los penes de los protagonistas miden 40 cm y las tetas de las chicas les llegan al suelo. Eso no… no es real, no me gusta.**

 **El día que ponga una escena de esas, será 1 porque ya vi como es en realidad y 2 centrándome en lo que muchos pajeros ignoran, ¿Qué es? ¡No lo sé! ¡Solo sé que hay algo más aparte del meter saca!**

 **Pero bueno, ya me llevé 646 palabras en esta introducción la cual tal vez no debería poner pues no tiene mucha importancia, pero bueno es algo que me quería sacar del pecho… igual y todos ustedes que me lo piden lo hacen en broma o alguna chorrada que terminé malinterpretando, pero ya que chingahos.**

 **Les dejo el capítulo y por cierto, el que no describa las escenas no significa que no hayan ocurrido ;) ;)**

 **MLP LODM**

Las ruedas semi desinfladas del Bus escolar se detenían en el pavimento, la pintura desgastada ahora estaba adornada con rasguños y salpicaduras de sangre, al volante una temblorosa Babs miraba el espejo que tenía a su derecha, donde veía a todos, a salvo, pero con la adrenalina sobre ellos.

Twilight fue la primera en pararse y asomarse por la ventana.

-es aquí- les tranquilizó con un tono pacífico y controlado- tomen sus cosas y bajemos.

Han pasado 3 días desde que se fueron de ponyhattan, el camino fue sencillo… por lómenos el principio del mismo, pues la última noche fue una donde nadie pudo dormir, la horda no dañó a nadie, el camión los protegía, pero claro, intenta descansar sabiendo que lo único que te separa de esas cosas son milímetros de acero y vidrio.

Diamond Tiara bajó para ver los daños, la parte frontal del bus era un desastre, trozos de carne putrefacta, incrustada en las rejillas del Bus, la sangre en el parabrisas, la única zona limpia del mismo eran donde estaban los limpiadores, sin ellos la sangre les hubiese bloqueado la vista y se hubiesen estrellado.

-¿ahora qué?- preguntó Tiara.

Twilight salió del camión con mochila en la espalda y gran fortaleza en su interior- ahora, a buscar- su vista se fijó en la entrada de una cuidad, pequeña a comparación de ponyhattan y sin mucha espectacularidad en los pocos rascacielos que tenía, la mayoría estaba compuesta de barrios pobres, donde el ladrillo y la madera adornan las paredes exteriores de las casas.

Esto, es Flowercommunity.

 **Capítulo 26 la rivalidad no desapareció**

Caminando por una plaza de árboles gigantes y secos, donde la vida parece un mito, en ponyhattan abundaban las plantas por ser un lugar húmedo, pero este era casi un desierto.

Como mal augurio los viajeros se toparon con una pegaso, colgando de un mecate en su cuello, casi en los huesos, la sangre seca aún era visible en su boca, era horrible, todos la miraban con pena, con asco, con miedo.

-andando- sugirió Twilight con suavidad la única que no le hizo caso fue Rai, quien se quedó un momento para inspeccionar al cadáver.

Voló para colgarse del mecate, sujetándose con la mano que lleva una exo armadura, con la otra revistaba la ropa, los bolsillos y demás lugares donde pudiera tener algo de utilidad.

Apoyaba sus cascos en el cadáver, por lo que con la fuerza le arrancó la cabeza, el resto del cuerpo calló al suelo soltando un olor asqueroso, y con el ruido sus compañeros de viaje voltearon a verla.

-… ¿qué?

-¿no tienes respeto por los muertos?- dijo Rarity indignada.

Rainbow baja sacudiéndose la tierra que el cadáver le pegó- si mueres no te ganarás mi respeto.

-ya vasta ustedes dos- se adelantó Twilight- Centinel, ¿Dónde le viste exactamente?

El corcel mira a su alrededor ubica una calle y caminando sugiere- síganme.

Caminando, AJ se emparejó a Rarity- chh- le llamó discretamente para susurrarle- ¿sabes por qué lo seguimos?

La unicornio niega con la cabeza.

La pony de pecas no puede evitar ver su cuerno dañado y por instinto pregunta- ¿estás bien?

-absolutamente.

-¿ya no te duele allí arriba?

-ni un poco.

Aj entrecierra los ojos –si estás tomándote tus pastillas ¿verdad?

-pfff, por favor Applejack. No soy tonta, claro que las tomo.

-porque sería muy malo para tu salud dejar de tomarlas…

-por última vez querida, si, las tomo.- Rarity mira al frente evitando a AJ de una manera tan despectiva que hasta Tiara se sintió ofendida.

-perdona si te ofendí- Aj se disculpó con tono sincero.

Rarity le mira y la compasión se apodera de ella- no te sientas mal querida, te preocupas por mí y eso lo valoro.

-entonces, ¿puedo contarte algo que llevo guardándome un rato?

-por supuesto.

-no creo que esté funcionando todo el misterio que pone Twilight ¿quiere parecerse a Celestia o algo así? Sé que no solo yo piensa que eso no es divertido.

-¿por qué lo dices? Yo no veo que hay de misterioso en todo esto.

-¿Por qué lo seguimos?- le recordó la pregunta que le había hecho con anterioridad.

-pues… wow, tienes razón.

-el caso es que no me gusta a donde va todo esto, tengo otra vez ese presentimiento.

En ese momento Rarity miró un segundo al lado contrario de donde estaba Twilight y dio un brinco de terror cuando notó a su hermana pegada a ella.

-¡por las joyas de la reina! ¡¿Qué te había dicho?!

Sweetie Belle sonríe culpable- perdón.

-no la asustes Sweetie Belle- advirtió AJ- enserio, cualquier cosa podría hacer que su cuerno explote o algo así.

Rarity miró a AJ con terror- ¡¿explote?!

-bueno… jeje- se avergonzó- creo que exageré- pero enserio- dejó de sentir vergüenza y se dirigió a Sweetie Belle con algo de mando en su mirar- algo fuerte puede ser muy malo para ella.

\- lo siento…

-em… ¡oh! ¿Escucharon eso? Creo que Twilight me habla, Twilight, no desesperes, voy para allá- Rarity se escabulló en una buena actuación, ninguna de las dos chicas escuchó que le llamaran.

-¿sabes que le pasa?- dijo AJ.

-no- contestó Sweetie Belle entristeciendo- y no importa lo que haga no me deja ni acercarme a ella… ¿es que le hice algo?

-mmm, no lo creo. Pero no puede ser tan malo, solo deja que se recupere.

-¿piensa que le voy a hacer daño?

-… ¡no! no me referia a eso… ay, ya olvídalo, el ambiente de este lugar me está alterando demasiado.

-imagine ver este tipo de lugares a diario, desterrada de su propio hogar por un capricho - la voz de Sweetie Belle era diferente, parecía enfadada y eso fue un ataque, AJ lo recordó y también recordó que para la unicornio ella aun podía ser vista como la villana.

-está bien, estás enojada conmigo, lo entiendo. Existe una mala noticia, estamos juntas en esto te guste o no.

-yupi- festejó de mala gana, recalcando su mal humor- y a todo esto ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

-es lo que quiero saber.

* * *

Han pasado horas, Twilight entró a una casa de empeño, donde analizaba cada minúsculo detalle de la misma, miraba las repisas, revisaba el mostrador, las ventanas, el aire acondicionado entre muchas otras cosas, el resto de viajantes esperaba sus instrucciones.

-esto es lo que haremos- les miró- debemos tapar las ventanas para privar de luz al exterior- apuntó a los cristales- ocupo una fuente de calor, una fogata en la zona donde el humo pueda escapar sería bueno- señaló a el sistema de ventilación.

-¿algo más?- preguntó Sweetie Belle muy atenta.

-mmm, si alguien pudiera quedarse de guardia…

-yo lo haré- se ofreció Centinel.

Rainbow le miró obviamente desconfiada, dormidas son vulnerables- me niego.

-¿por qué?

-yo vigilaré, soy mejor en eso- insistió Rainbow.

-no has dormido nada en dos días, tu humor ya no solo le está afectando a Applejack y las últimas veces que has disparado dejan a notar tu poca concentración, lo siento Rainbow, pero necesitas dormir, y ahora.

-¡estoy bien!- dijo convencida.

-no seas necia.

-yo también podría quedarme despierta- comentó Apple Bloom pues ella sabía la verdadera razón por la que a Rai no le gustaba la primera idea, después de todo, ella no dejaría que Centinel "hiciera de las suyas"

-¿eso te parece bien? Rainbow- le dijo Twilight como una acusadora.

-…sin comentarios.

-tomaré eso como un si ¿alguien más tiene algo que decir?

El silencio de adueñó del mundo entero, por lo que Twilight prosiguió a juntar sus manos para iniciar su estrategia de refugio- hagamos esto.

* * *

En menos de dos horas, el refugio no solo estaba completo, si no que era un refugio en condiciones, Twilight logró colocar un hechizo a las ventanas para hacerlas irrompibles en un lapso de 12 horas, tiempo suficiente para descansar, de la fogata se encargó Rarity, o eso intentó hasta que su hermana intervino con algo de magia, aun con esta acción, Rarity pareció rechazarla en cuanto intentó entablar alguna comunicación.

Con las ventanas cubiertas por una gruesa capa de telas y cobijas obscuras, la luz de la fogata se quedaba dentro, el humo salía por las rendijas del sistema de ventilación.

Ahora todos estaban descansando, sentados u acostados, AJ sacudía sus botas para limpiarlas, a lo que Rarity le miró con asco- em… querida, nos llenarás de tierra.

-perdón- paró de sacudir las botas- es solo que… bueno, ya no importa.

-y si pudieras alejarte un poco estaría muy agradecida.

-¿alejarme por qué?

-es sencillo cariño, apestas.

El silencio incomodo fue interrumpido cuando Sobra soltó una leve risa, seguido de una frase cantada- alguien está de mal humor.

La unicornio se fastidia, por lo que se levanta para "buscar un lugar más ameno" pero claro, no tenía a donde ir, pero ya se levantó, no quedaría en ridículo volviéndose a sentar.

-¿será por esos días del mes?- le susurró Babs a Tiara a lo que ella sonrió, pues le pareció divertido el comentario.

-solo cálmate Rarity- intervino AB – no quieras juzgar a alguien por su mal olor ahora, bueno, solo mira donde estamos.

La furia de la unicornio se hizo presente con una mirada acusadora- y se puede saber ¿quién te crees para hablarme así?

La chica pelirroja levanta los hombros en señal de ignorancia.

-¿y quién eres tu aparte de una malagradecida?

-¡HOOOOOOOOO!- gritó Babs como burla a Rarity.

-¿yo malagradecida?

-has estado tratando a Sweetie Belle como basura desde que salimos del museo cuando solo trata de ayudarte- prosiguió AB indignada.

-Apple Bloom- se metió Sweetie Belle- mejor cálmate- suplicó.

-ustedes no tienen derecho alguno a opinar- dijo Rarity- después de todo, si no estuviéramos buscándolas ahora ya estaríamos en casa.

-y sin Twilight pues ella hubiera sido envenenada- siguió Apple Bloom.

Rarity se cruza de brazos indignada- eso no hubiera sido así si en primer lugar, ese patán de media tonelada no nos hubiera abandonado.

-¿disculpa?

-como lo oíste querida, tu preciado novio nos dejó sin razón alguna.

-rarity, no empieces- advirtió Twilight.

Apple Bloom se puso de pie mirando a la unicornio con un odio inimaginable.

-¡pelea! ¡Pelea!- decía Babs pero calló inmediatamente cuando notó como Centinel la miraba decepcionado.

-siéntense las dos- ordenó Twilight levantando la voz.

-vamos querida, no quieres esto- le decía Rarity a la pelirroja- ya causaste suficientes problemas, siéntate y cállate- le amenazó.

Entrecerrando los ojos Apple Bloom hiso caso a las suplicas de Sweetie Belle y se fue sentando.

Twilight ya no quería ver discusión, así que para cambiar de tema miró a Spark y le interrogó- bueno, ahora que llegamos ¿por dónde empezamos? Supongo que para evitar matarlo tenemos que saber cómo es exactamente.

-¿hablas del monstruo?

-el mismo.

Centinel mira su anillo y se lo retira lentamente- no es difícil de identificar, el zombi que buscan resalta de los demás con mucha facilidad.

AJ pone una ceja en arcada- ¿de qué están hablando?

El silencio aparece una vez más, hasta que Centinel spark convirtiendo su anillo en espada prosigue- las balas no le dañarán, no intenté cortarle la cabeza pero creo que nunca podré intentarlo.

Centinel guarda su espada volviéndola a su forma de anillo- es muy fuerte y rápido, pero si de verdad quieren asegurarse de que es él, pongan atención a su rugido, no sé cómo describirlo, es un grito horripilante, suena como si más de un animal rugiera a la vez, y termina con el chirrido ensordecedor.

-¿un chirrido?- pregunta Sweetie Belle con los pelos de punta.

-es como si serraras una puerta muy lentamente y aumentaras el sonido de las bisagras friccionándose entre sí.

-un momento- intervino Applejack, tomándose los parpados con los dedos con los ojos serrados y notoriamente molesta- por favor díganme que no habla de quien creo que habla.

-¿el paciente 0?- pregunta Apple Bloom curiosa.

-debe ser una broma- continua Rarity.

-estamos condenados a seguir una causa perdida- agregó Diamond Tiara algo deprimida.

La forma en la que AJ serraba y relajaba los puños empezaba a preocupar a Twilight- ¿por qué?- preguntó AJ ya con una voz bastante a tomar en cuenta.

-em… no lo sé, ¿por qué debería de ser diferente?

-seguimos atadas a la idea de buscar a esa cosa, ¿y luego qué?

-usamos los elementos de la armonía.

-¡¿sin Pinkie?!

Twilight describía una línea delgada con la boca, sus ojos apuntaban a la granjera y en un intento de escapar levanta el libro que tenía entre sus manos para cubrir su rostro.

-¡TWILIGHT!

-no me hagas pasar por esto ¿quieres?

-¡¿es que no estás viendo que pasa?! ¡Ya perdimos a una de nosotras! ¡Rarity necesita reposo! ¡Cargas con el futuro de Equestria pero solo sigues sueños rotos!

-¡¿y qué esperas que haga?! ¡¿Regresar a casa y decirles a todos esos ponys que fallamos?! ¡¿Te parece buena idea quitarles ese rayo de esperanza que les queda?!

-¡de todas formas no sirve de nada! ¡De nada!

-¡claro que no!

-mírame a los ojos y dime que el plan funcionara sin Pinkie.

Twilight no puede hacer más que agachar la cabeza y guardar silencio, nadie quería meterse, quizás porque pensaban que debían arreglarse entre ellas, o simplemente, se cansaron de discutir.

-¡¿por qué no lo consultaste con nosotras primero?!

-¡por que la única opinión que cuanta desde que regresé, es la mía!

Absolutamente todos quedaron petrificados ante estas declaraciones, esa no parecía Twilight, o eso querían creer, finalmente la princesa tomó aire y prosiguió con un tono más tranquilo- si Pinkie no creyera que aún podemos hacer algo no me hubiera guiado hasta Centinel.

Rainbow le observaba atónita, incluso algo molesta y no era la única, la princesa si estaba comportándose muy prepotente y lo notó enseguida.

-perdónenme, si quieren algo, una opinión o… algo, solo díganlo, estoy dispuesta a escucharlos…

-quiero ir a casa…- dijo AJ mirando a otro lado- quiero volver a mi granja, me cansé de pelear. Contra psicópatas… y contra mis amigas…

* * *

De ver las posiciones en que los ponys dormían se podía deducir la atención que se estaba formando, en un mismo espacio, pera a la vez tan separados, Rarity movía la cabeza demasiado y de vez en cuando su rostro expresaba angustia y dolor.

Apple Bloom no paraba de mirarla, parecía ser que el cuerno le dolía más de lo que aparentaba o algo por el estilo, pero Rarity nunca fue de guardarse la más mínima molestia ¿por qué lo escondería?

-te gusta demasiado verla- dijo Centinel.

-no me gusta.

-bueno, eso se nota, pero ¿por qué la odias tanto?

Apple Bloom mira a su compañero y caminando hacia él, le contesta- no es que la odie, solo no me agrada mucho.

-¿tienen un pasado?

-no exactamente conmigo pero si, bueno… ella era el interés romántico de mi novio.

-… eso si es complicado. Pero bueno, él te quiera a ti ¿no? ¿Por qué guardarle rencor a ella?

-por qué lo hizo sufrir, y mucho.

-sí, pero eso es problema de ellos.

-si es problema de Spike, es problema mío- afirmó la pelirroja muy segura de sus palabras.

-… ¿y dónde está Spike ahora?

-es lo que quiero saber.

\- ¿Has pensado que tal vez… ya no esté…?

-¿vivo? No, él no puede morir… y si lo hace lo buscaré del otro lado.

-en verdad lo amas ¿no es así?

-con todo mi corazón, es… es lo mejor que me pudo pasar.

-creo que lo entiendo.

-¿entiende?

-bueno…- Centinel comienza a notarse nervioso- podría decirse que puedo entenderlo.

El potro mira a la princesa dormir y un escalofrió recorre su espalda- cuando estoy con ella, es como si volviera a ser ese chico de 16 años que tartamudea cuando le habla.

Apple Bloom mira a Centinel y observa a quien mira, entre vista aquí y vista allá terminó por ponerse roja y cubrirse la boca con ambas manos.

Centinel nota el estado de Apple Bloom y se extraña- ¿Qué pasa?

Apple Bloom dejó salir por error parte de su risa a lo que apretó con más fuerza su mandíbula.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-nada- dijo con una voz más chillona de lo normal y los ojos llorosos.

Centinel entrecierra los ojos y levanta ambas cejas como muestra de su disgusto.

-no me mire así- suplica al borde de la risa.

-¿te parece patético?

-lo veo difícil…

Entonces el potro se desanima, era verdad, después de todo ella era una princesa y el un humilde sobreviviente más, pero no importaba, en el fondo sabía que era algo imposible.

-por lómenos… poder ayudarle.

Las ganas de reír de Apple Bloom desaparecieron, se sintió identificada, un romance improbable y problemático, pero algo real y que pareciera nunca pasar, malditos los sentimientos que nos hacen meternos en situaciones que muchos quieren evitar.

-puedo ayudarte- dijo Apple Bloom sin pensar y para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, Centinel ya estaba sonriendo.- ¿de verdad?

-… pfff claro, tu doncella y yo somos buenas amigas.

* * *

La energía que tenían esos dos no les bastó, es comprensible, las desveladas son comunes y últimamente no estaban descansados, Centinel intentaba mantenerse de pie recargado a la pared, pero sus parpados serrándose y abriéndose constante mente delataban su ausencia de conciencia.

Apple Bloom estaba sentada en una silla, con el torso en una repisa y sus brazos sirviéndole como almohada, su sombrero lucia frente a ella, dejado por la misma pony.

Alguien se levantó, y el movimiento "despertó" a quienes harían guardia esa noche, Apple Bloom se limpió la baba de su cara y colocándose bien su pantalón se giró para ver a Tiara de brazos cruzados y mala cara.

-¿esa es tu idea de guardia?

-em… este… ¿Qué haces despierta?

-pfff, no te importa.

Centinel se incorporaba estirándose un poco mientras las chicas hablaban, en ese momento escuchó los conductos de aire acondicionado tronar, miró al techo viendo aquellos pequeños pasadizos metálicos colgando del techo, esa palabra no se le iba de la mente "pasadizos"

-es por Greek ¿no es verdad?

-ay, aparte de fastidiosa ahora eres psicóloga. ¿Sabes que deberías hacer? Usar ese pañuelo que llevas en el cuello y usarlo para tapar tu boca.

Entre más veía Centinel, mas notaba a donde se dirigían los conductos, seguían tronando y terminaban justo encima de Tiara, con una reja atornillada.

Centinel se pasó una mano por la cara, cansado, y confundido.

-solo trato de ayudar- continuó Bloom.

-solo cállate ¿entiendes? No necesito de tu ayuda.

La reja cuadrada encima de Diamond Tiara fue tirada pasándole por un costado, entre el susto inicial y la confusión una mano esquelética y asquerosa tomó a Tiara del hombro subiéndola al conducto.

Tiara gritó desesperada, Apple Bloom alcanzó a tomarle de los pies para que esa cosa no se la llevara.

El escandaló despertó al resto de sobrevivientes, Centinel corrió hasta las chicas y arrojándose a si mismo tomó las piernas de tiara sacándola de la tubería en una tacleada donde también se llevó a Apple Bloom.

Tiara calló al suelo, tomándose su hombro desesperada, sin su chaqueta, Centinel se hizo de su escopeta y comenzó a disparar a la tubería, aquella criatura soltó un grito desgarrador mientras se arrastraba a toda velocidad dentro de la tubería.

Apple Bloom ayudó a Tiara, ella se tomaba el hombro muy fuerte, parecía enloquecida, pateaba a la pelirroja para que no se le acercara.

-¡no! ¡no! ¡no!

Twilight se levantó entre tropezones mirando a todos lados e inmediatamente centró su atención en la chica que no paraba de apretar su hombro.

-¡maldición Tiara! ¡Déjame ver!

-¡no! ¡nononono! ¡noooo!- a la chica se le salían las lágrimas, típico de una persona que ve todo perdido.

Extrañamente, una manos enguantadas aparecieron para tomarle las mejillas a la chica por detrás, tiara miró arriba y sombra le asintió con la cabeza.

Apple Bloom tomó la mano de la chica y la levantó de su hombro.

-… tiara…

La chica entró en llanto- me voy a morir ¡nooo! ¡No quiero morir!

-¡ti….tiara! ¡No tienes nada!

En ese momento la chica se detiene un segundo y mira su propio hombro comprobando que seguía como antes, apenada mira a todos los ponys que le miran con intriga y atina a decir- juraría que me había mordido.

-¿Dónde está tu chaqueta?- preguntó Sweetie Belle a lo que Tiara se levantó maldiciendo- ¡devuélveme mi chaqueta pony horrible!

Era claro, parecía que la chaqueta de Tiara le salvó la vida, pero se había atorado en la mandíbula del ponyzombi y ahora la llevaba consigo.

-¿todos están bien?- preguntó Twilight.

-creo que subestimamos la inteligencia de estos seres- dijo Centinel mirando las tuberías.

La avalancha de golpes a la ventana de afuera hizo saltar a más de uno, los gritos desesperados por entrar, pues, el sonido de una escopeta dio la señal de que alguien estaba dentro, alguien a quien arrancarle la carne de los huesos, alguien a quien masticar.

-no se preocupen- dijo Twilight para tranquilizar- el hechizo de barrera nos protegerá.

Después de las palabras de la princesa, una luz azul inundó la ventana en un destello, parecía que allí afuera estaba un zombi unicornio y ya había absorbido la magia colocada sobre el refugio.

-¿ahora qué?- preguntó Rarity.

Twilight analiza la situación y deduce con rapidez- pelear seria agotador, si son tantos como se escuchan no duraremos mucho y la trasportación mágica en un lugar tan desconocido para mí solo nos dará más problemas.

-¿entonces?- interroga AJ.

-por ahí- señala el conducto de ventilación obscuro y agujereado por los disparos de Centinel. Viendo a la penumbra del mismo, tiara comentó hundiéndose en sus demonios- entrar al lugar donde salió la cosa que casi me mata, no puedo esperar-la chica usó el sarcasmo como escudo contra sus miedos.

* * *

Con una linterna, Babs iluminaba la tubería siguiendo el rastro de sangre que dejó aquel zombi que jaló a Tiara, ella sabía que no era buena idea buscar a ese zombi, pero había que encontrarlo antes que él las encontrase a ellas.

-¿Cómo van por allá atrás?- preguntó la pony pecosa.

-es difícil moverse por aquí- afirmó Sweetie Belle quien iluminaba atrás de Babs iluminando con su cuerno- ¿creen que la noche tarde mucho en terminar?

-¡si siguen hablando de eso me va a dar claustrofobia!- aseguró Tiara hiperventilándose. Alguien la tomó de la pierna y se congeló.

-tranquila- se escuchó la voz de Apple Bloom- hemos estado en estas situaciones un millón de veces, no te pasará nada.

-exacto- dijo Sweetie Belle al frente de Tiara- no pienses en la obscuridad, o en la impotencia de no moverte con libertad mientras un espantoso zombi te asecha.

Apple Bloom se molesta- ¡gracias por resaltarlo!

De pronto frente a Babs llegó el sonido de algo moviéndose a gran velocidad por la tubería, la piel se le puso chinita y empuñó con fuerza el cuchillo que tenía en la mano.

Dando la vuelta en la tubería, Rainbow se asomó- ¿no han encontrado nada?

La pony pecosa suspiró aliviada, solo se trataba de Rainbow quien se movía muy bien dentro de la ventilación- no, es difícil concentrarse con el olor a muerto en la cara.

-si alguien tiene problemas grite, iré de inmediato a ayudar.

-em.. Rainbow- dice AB.

-¿Qué pasa?

-mi hermana dice que si gritamos atraeremos más zombis.

-¿y dónde está tu hermana ahora?

-bueno…

* * *

En la entrada al aire acondicionado, el trasero de AJ se asomaba dejando caer sus piernas y cola de pelaje rubio, al ser la más grande en cuanto a tamaño, se atoró, dejando a Rarity, sombra, Centinel y Twilight fuera.

-debes dejar las tartas de manzana- sugirió Rarity.

-cierra la boca.

Twilight suspira y mira a Centinel- ¿me ayudas?

-por supuesto ¿pero cómo?

-empújala para que entre.

-de acuerdo- el potro caminó en dirección a la chica y poco antes de llegar se escuchó.

-si me tocas el trasero de reviento la quijada de una patada.

Sin dejar de caminar, el potro se dio media vuelta e hizo como si nada hubiera ocurrido, la pena lo invadió.

-tenemos que hacerlo AJ- le rogó Twilight- ¿no hay forma de que te dejes tocar?

-… que lo haga sombra- dijo la pony atorada.

* * *

Babs se detuvo un momento al sentir con la yema de sus dedos una reja en lugar de la lámina por lo que estuvieron andando, apuntando con su linterna rápidamente la apagó, pues lo que alcanzó a ver fueron un montón de cabezas calvas con orejas de pony, abajo estaba tapizado con cadáveres come carne.

La chica decide asomar la cabeza entre sus piernas para susurrarle a Sweetie Belle- no hagan ruido.

Sweetie Belle pasó su mirada detrás de su hombro y le susurró a Tiara el mensaje- Bob hagan roído.

Diamond Tiara levanta una mano para dirigirse a Apple Bloom- Bob lo ha roído.

-¿y quién es Bob?- contesta muy confundida la pelirroja.

Diamond Tiara se dirige a Sweetie Belle y le susurra- ¿y que quiere Bob?

Sweetie Belle hace lo propio para comunicarle a Babs- ¿a quién quiere Bob?

-¿qué? ¿Ahora de que habla mi prima?

Sweetie Belle mira para atrás para pasar el mensaje- ¿qué ahora de empanada prima?

El mensaje llega hasta le pelirroja con las palabras de tiara- ¿Quién y a qué hora la empalmada prima?

Apple Bloom casi se golpea contra el techo de la tubería al darse cuenta de la inmensa tontería de sus amigas- no mamen.

Tiara pasa el mensaje a Sweetie Belle susurrándole- aun mames.

Bell pasa el mensaje a Babs- aun que me ames.

-díganle a Apple Bloom que deje de decir tonterías y evite tocar la reja.

Después de unos segundos, el mensaje llegó hasta Tiara quien miró a AB con tristeza en los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?- se preocupó la chica de piel amarilla.

-creo que Babs ya no quiere que le toques la almeja… sabes, quisiera que no me explicaras… no, mejor déjalo así, prefiero no enterarme.

* * *

Atorada, sombra empujaba a la yegua quien no sabía si sentirse enojada por su delicada situación o apenada porque sus caderas le impedían avanzar al resto, era agobiante, y empeoró cuando el vidrio del local cedió, el sonido penetró los oídos de la chica, gimió, y con todas las fuerzas que tenía empujó para salir y tomar su escopeta.

Twilight los miraba entrar, con sus manos iluminadas, dibujó un círculo en el aire y lo arrojó cual proyectil a los cadáveres que entraban.

Aquella aura los rodeó y empujó fuera del establecimiento, mas, la presencia de un par de unicornios hizo que el hechizo fuese poco útil, debilitando su fuerza y teniendo una durabilidad ridícula.

-¡detrás de mí!- ordenó Twilight tomando con su magia un par de estanterías y uniéndolas para hacer una barrera con la cual empujaría a los zombis lejos, los unicornios absorbían la magia por lo que la princesa tenía que volver a tomar las estanterías para empujarlas desgastando su energía y haciendo muy pesada una labor que debería ser sencilla para alguien como ella.

Los pegaso pasaban entre las vitrinas abalanzándose contra la princesa y aquellos que estuviesen cerca, era momento de usar las balas que se llevaron del museo de ponyhattan.

Los destellos por las armas inundaron el lugar, despejándolo de los pegasos zombi que se pasaban.

Twilight sufría, su rostro de esfuerzo lo demostraba, empezó a gritar de dolor pues su esfuerzo le lastimaba y las vitrinas comenzaban a regresarse, muchos zombis, entre todos sumaban una fuerza descomunal.

Centinel no lo soportó un segundo más y se lanzó a empujar las vitrinas con sus propias manos, de usar su magia Twilight podría salir más herida.

Así como uno comienzo, los demás se le unen, todos y cada uno de los ponys que se encontraban fueron a ayudar a la princesa a empujar, Twilight pareció motivarse al verlos, pues obtuvo una pose más erguida, los músculos de sus manos se tensionaron y su cuerno brilló como nunca.

De pronto algo que no se esperaban, las chicas a las que mandaron a esconderse en las tuberías de aire acondicionado salieron para ayudar también, una misma meta, nadie se quedó atrás para empujar y así sobrevivir.

-¡no funciona!- gritó Rainbow, un unicornio intentó morderle la mano que no está cubierta por metal y ella la retiró para tomar su arma y disparar contra él.

Los cascos de los ponys resbalaban en el suelo, retrocedían y la esperanza que creció con la el apoyo mutuo se iba desvaneciendo.

Centinel se acomodó para empujar con su espalda creyendo que así podría usar más fuerza, al mirar las tuberías sacudirse la piel se le heló y de las mismas comenzaron a emerger pegasos infectados con sangre saliendo de su boca y el más puro odio en sus ojos.

Centinel apareció su espada pero no era necesario, los disparos de Rai mantenían a los pegasos a raya y sombra saltando sobre aquellos que se acercaban demasiado era suficiente para proteger a la princesa.

-¡ustedes sigan empujando!- gritó Rainbow quien se unió a sombra para combatir a los monstruos cuerpo a cuerpo.

Llegaron hasta con Twilight quien solo mantuvo su posición con las manos alzadas y fue arrastrada junto con sus compañeros.

Cada vez estaban más encerrados, más contra la pared, en un momento sombra y Rainbow tiraron un par de vitrinas para que hieran de ancla, logrando que sea más difícil a los zombis empujar, pero aun así no era suficiente, perdían terreno, estaban cansadísimos, Sweetie Belle levitaba sus cuchillos y mataba a cuanto zombi podía para que sus cuerpos fueran un estorbo para el resto de la horda.

Ya estaban al final de todo, serian aplastados por las vitrinas de no ser por el otro par de vitrinas que chocaron contra la pared, estaban tan encerrados que apenas y cabían ellos, las dos vitrinas que colocó Twilight en un inicio ahora eran como un par de grandes y pesadas puertas que servían como barrera entre la lucha, de abrirse, o dar más tiempo de vida para nuestros héroes.

* * *

Han pasado 5 horas desde entonces, el sol quema los cuerpos inertes de algunos muertos, las cabezas de unos de nuestros sobrevivientes y claro, las calles que ahora sueltan un vapor desolador.

Twilight calló de rodillas y Centinel le ayudó a levantarse, entre jadeos dijo- debemos descansar…

Encontraron un quiosco, sombra para evitar el sol, vivieron agua, se relajaron un poco pues desde la noche no pudieron, y ese lugar, era sofocante, el calor era simplemente insoportable y por la noche, el frio era devastador, increíble tener que estar en esos extremos solo para encontrar la pista de algo improbable de encontrar.

La plaza donde estaban era bastante linda, bueno… pintaba para ser linda, solo que la decadencia y el calor mandaron mucha de su naturaleza al carajo, en alguna parte de la misma, un árbol relucía por tener una casa del árbol sobre el mismo.

Rainbow sintió curiosidad y fue a investigar, al subir por las escaleras hechas de tablas miró al pony que se esencia dentro, Sombra apuntaba con un arco rojo en el cual había una flecha improvisada, parecía estar cazando algo fuera de la ventana de la casa del árbol-¿no tienes calor?

-¿disculpa?- dudó dejando de tensionar la cuerda del arco.

-con todo lo que llevas encima, no creo que sea agradable estar atrapado en una prisión inundada de sudor.

-no es muy diferente a cuando ella toma el control.

Rainbow sube por completo y se sienta del lado contrario a la pequeña casa, dejando solo un metro de distancia entre ella y Sombra.

-¿Cómo es adentro?

-obscuro-sombra se sienta.

-¿solo eso?

-es aburrido.

-creo que comprendo.

-no, tu no comprendes- aseguró dejando un ambiente incómodo y hostil.

-…

-¿Qué quieres?

-nada.

-entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?

-… está bien- confesó- quiero que dejes salir a Fluttershy.

-¿y si ella no quiere salir?

-puedes forzarla.

-¿no crees que ya está muy herida para eso?

-… enserio necesito hablar con ella…

-¿por qué?

-porque… es muy difícil para mí… aceptar ante alguien que tengo miedo.

-pff, ¿miedo? Miedo el que tiene un niño al llegar al escuela, miedo el que tiene una chica de 16 años al quedar embarazada, pero tú, tu eres un soldado, el miedo es algo que no te debe impedir nada.

-¿crees que debería dejarme llevar por mis impulsos?

-es lo que siempre haces.

La chica toma aire se arrastra un poco hasta quedar frente al corcel de capa, demasiado cerca pero el corcel no retrocede, solo ladea un poco la cabeza cual animal tratando de entender el comportamiento de otro.

-no te muevas ¿quieres?

Sombra asiente con la cabeza una vez y nada más.

Rainbow toma aliento y dice- hola… Fluttershy, ¿Cómo has estado?

Sombra suelta el inicio de una leve risa como burla a la pegaso azul.

-sombra se ríe porque no me puedes contestar, pero sabes, no importa, de todas formas ya me siento como una estúpida hablando a él pony de la máscara.

-y te vez como una- recalcó sombra.

-el punto es que llevo un tiempo queriendo hacer algo que… sí, tengo miedo de hacer, no lo sé, creo que… en verdad me importa.

Sombra levanta las orejas esperando recibir una noticia jugosa.

La chica toma la máscara con mucho cuidado y la levanta despacio esperando no exaltar ni a sombra ni a Fluttershy.

La boca de la pegaso amarilla quedó descubierta, mostrando una expresión seria, como la que uno imagina al ver al pony enmascarado.

Rainbow suspira y cierra los ojos para regalarle un beso firme a los labios de la chica.

Quedó pegada un momento, momento en el que apapachó para quitar la máscara del resto de la cara, los ojos de la pony amarilla se abrían lentamente sintiendo la suave textura de esos labios conocidos solo por la vista, pronto sus ojos se abrieron como plato y asustada empujó a Rainbow lejos de ella.

La respiración de ambas era acelerada, una por el susto que le causó despertar de esa manera y la otra por la reacción violenta de una chica a la que siempre ha considerado tranquila.

-¡q…que crees que haces!

-…lo que me dijiste que hiciera…

-n…no, ¡es fue sombra! ¡No yo!- la cara de terror de la chica cambió, sus ojos se entrecerraron, se llenaron de lágrimas, apretó los dientes y comenzó a dar pequeños gemidos para aguantar su llanto.

-Fluttershy…

-no puedes… no…- cubrió su cara con su antebrazo derecho y salió volando por la ventana donde sombra apuntaba con el arco.

Voló y aterrizó, Rainbow la veía desde la ventana, Fluttershy llegó al suelo llorando, antes de darse cuenta, Applejack ya estaba con ella, corrió al verla llegar tan destrozada, le abrazó y le preguntó preocupada "¿Qué pasa?"

La chica amarilla de cabello rosa solo hundió su cara en el pecho de la pony de sombrero y siguió llorando, era como si todo el dolor ocasionado por la muerte de su "hermano" fuera liberado en ese momento, o solo, el pasado la estaba torturando, un pasado que la pegaso de cabello colorido le hizo recordar.

Rainbow se puso de espaldas contra la ventana y se deslizó hasta el suelo sabiendo que metió la pata, algo dentro de ella estaba ardiendo, algo no le parecía justo, ese odio, se sentía hasta en sus tuétanos, se asomó por la ventana, solo para ver a AJ mirándola a ella a lo lejos, con Fluttershy entre sus manos.

El rostro de AJ la culpaba a ella por el estado de la pony a la que quiere, Rainbow entrecerró los ojos, ella le quitó a la chica más importante en su vida, sus labios describieron una frase conocida.

-esto es guerra.

* * *

 **Ñeeeeee ¡piollo! ¡Demasiados triángulos amorosos! XD ¡es mi fic y se aguantan! ¡jajajajajajajajaja!**

 **Na mentirita ^^**

 **Déjame un review dando tus sugerencias, felicitaciones y pedradas, espero y tengan unas fistas muy lindas rodeados de las criaturas que más aman ^^**

 **¿que? ¿Gente? ¡la gente apesta! ¡Yo hablo de perros! ¡WOLOLOLO!**


	27. Chapter 27 amor u odio

Kashike chapter 26 . Dec 20

Tienes mucha razón, nadie debe jamás escribir sobre algo que nunca han vivido... -.- De todas las razones que pudiste dar, esa fue la más pendeja hahaha.

Me gustó este capítulo, no se si realmente lo de Fluttershy llegue a ser relevante pero la tensión en el grupo se mantiene de un modo u otro. Siento que ya está por terminar este fic y no dejo de pensar en que dejara otro final con signo de interrogación hahaha

 **…¿sientes… que ya está por terminar?**

 **Mjm, jeje, jajaja, AJAJAJAJAJA ¡HAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAA!**

 **Si… yo soy Kira :v**

 **MLP LODM PACIENTE 0**

 **Capítulo 27 amor u odio**

El viento pasaba entre el largo pelo magenta de Scootaloo, a su espalda las colinas más verdes que jamás haya visto, lejos de eso, el resto de lo que rodeaba a la chica en su acenso era el despejado y misterioso cielo azul.

-¡más arriba!- pidió la chica muy eufórica.

Tras esto, Spike aleteó con fuerza y subieron aún mas rápido, Scootaloo estaba montada en su espalda, su ala aún no se había recuperado pero eso no le impediría disfrutar del vuelo, claro, gracias a su em… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿amigovio?

El viaje era vertiginoso, Spike daba giros y piruetas a alturas que le harían sudar frio al pony promedio, Scootaloo se sujetaba de las espigas de la cabeza de su amado dragón, ahora iban lo más arriba posible, si aún hubiese nubes de día, las hubiesen dejado atrás hace tiempo.

Pero claro, la atura tiene su precio y si bien el dragón podía aguantar volando más tiempo, el oxígeno allí arriba no era suficiente, si seguía subiendo se marearía o peor, desmallaría.

Parando, el dragón comenzó un aleteo para mantenerse suspendido en el aire, miró al lejano suelo dando un panorama de su barriga, patas y cola que se contoneaba de un lado al otro manteniendo el equilibrio.

Scootaloo rodeó el cuello de Spike con sus manos y le susurró al oído.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Lo sientes Spike?

-¿Qué debo sentir?

-el espacio.

Los dos posaron sus ojos arriba, donde el cielo se volvía cada vez más obscuro.

-¿no te da curiosidad ver las estrellas una vez más?

-eso es un suicidio.

-¡lo sé! Pero… el saber que hay más allá, es tan… ¡rayos! No encuentro la palabra que busco.

-¿intrigante?

-mmm, no exactamente pero si, más o menos eso.

-a mí me parece tenebroso- aceptó el dragón con algo de culpa.

-lo es- afirmó Scootaloo entusiasmada- pero, el saber que solo somos una pequeña partícula, y que no importa cuánto hagamos, siempre nos quedaremos con dudas, causa la emoción más fuerte entre aquellos que son curiosos.

El dragón giró su cabeza para ver a la chica por encima de su hombro, ella lo notó y le sonrió, el había visto como ella parecía ver al espacio como una niña ilusionada.

Spike le regaló una sonrisa con la cual la pony se puso roja de emoción, el dragón tras volver a mirar el cielo, comentó- no tenía idea de que te interesara la astronomía.

-see… no sé qué es eso.

-debes estar bromeando- aseguró Spike de manera divertida.

-no soy científica ¡soy exploradora!

-jeje, si, una exploradora que se quedará sin oxígeno cuando intente subir ¿no te da miedo? Allí arriba es obscuro y se dice que muy frio.

-iría… si me acompañas- sonrió con picardía.

-jajaja, pídele eso a alguien con traje de astronauta.

Scootaloo pegó su cara al cuello de su amado, frutando sus mejillas contra las escamas- ¿y si te lo pido por favor?

-este comportamiento tuyo me extraña…

-es que estoy feliz ^u^ tú me haces feliz y sé que a tu lado podré superar cualquier reto.

Spike no hizo más que quedarse frio con estas declaraciones, por más que lo pensaba no encontraba el tiempo o la manera de que Scootaloo desarrollase sentimientos tan fuertes hacia él, en verdad, era como si desde su declaración todos sus conflictos internos, esa inseguridad que escondía (en ocasiones fallando en el proceso) todo había desaparecido.

-jejejejeje- la risa traviesa del Pegaso interrumpió los pensamientos de Spike.

-¿en qué pensaste?

-en que esta es la primera vez que te monto- con una sonrisa sucia se arrimó a su oído le susurró asegurándose de soplar- ¿cómo será la segunda?

"sigue con insinuaciones sexuales…" "¡DEMONIOS!"

-Em… Scootaloo… creo que tenemos que hablar seriamente sobre… eso- dijo torpemente por el ataque de la pena sobre sus carnes.

-¿Qué es "eso"?

-ya sabes…

-puedes decírmelo.

-digamos que tú y yo no podemos… mojar la brocha.

-mmm ¿ósea que…?

-ya sabes… em...

Scootaloo quedó en silencio, mirando con cara inexpresiva a Spike.

-¿hablas de sexo?

-…Si.

-¿por qué no?

-las proporciones…

-¡OOOOH! Crees que no cabe- dedujo tranquilamente.

-si…

Los segundos de silencio para Spike fueron siglos de tortura, no se animaba a girar la cabeza para verla, sentía su mirada, y escuchaba su respiración, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Esperar más para decírselo? ¿Dejarla pensando qué el día llegaría? ¿Igual que como hizo con… Apple Bloom?

La imagen de la pelirroja llegó a su mente "mierda"

Los dos inevitablemente pensaban en Apple Bloom en algún momento, pero ninguno la mencionaba, era una regla no escrita si quería que esta nueva relación tuviera oportunidad, regla acordada solo por el sentido común.

-no importa.

"¡¿QUE?!"-¿en… enserio? ¿No importa?

-no… ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me afectara mucho? ¡Por favor! ¿Por quién me tomas?

-valla… enserio esperaba que fuera una mala noticia.

-siempre puedes usar la lengua… y yo la mía.

Los nervios llegaron al dragón después de haber desaparecido un segundo antes-jejeje… ay Scoot, ¿no te parece que vamos muy rápido?

-pfff, ¿rápido? Mañana podríamos morir ¿y no quieres disfrutar?

-mmm, pues en eso tienes razón.

-oye.

-¿qué?

-¡atrápame!- Scootaloo se soltó e impulsó con sus cascos para alejarse de Spike comenzando una caída libre.

-¡ay por mi madre!- Spike fue en picada para agarrar a la chica, con sus garras extendidas y sus alas se agitaban para bajar más rápido.

Scootaloo miraba al suelo, brazos y piernas extendidos, la adrenalina que tenía encima era increíble, esto es lo que necesitaba, la emoción que había dejado atrás por los problemas que trajo la infección.

Spike le llegó por la espalda envolviéndola con sus alas para girar sobre su propio eje y finalmente abrir las alas planeando hasta tierra firme.

El trigal donde llegaron sufrió la ventisca de las poderosas alas del dragón, causando hondas de trigo bailando por la fuerza eólica.

Scootaloo se levantó del suelo súper enérgica, alzó los brazos y gritó de felicidad, reía, bailaba, brincaba, estaba loca de emoción.

Spike salió tras ella, sacudiéndose el trigo de los hombros.

-¡eso fue! ¡INCREIBLE!

-seee, ya lo creo- le contestó Spike ubicando el termino para la chica y no para la situación.

-¡me atrapaste! ¡y a cuantos metros del suelo!

-scoot, para…

-¡y esa brisa! ¡ERA LIBRE DE NUEVO!

-¡¿ES QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE CASI TE MATAS?!

Scootaloo se arrojó a Spike, besándolo para que se callara, al separarse, Scootaloo le dijo- de haber sabido que te calmabas así no hubiera usado la clave "Placa" nunca.

-ni creas- entre serró los ojos el chico con cara seria.

De nuevo, Scootaloo lo besó, más profundo que la última vez, Spike la tomó por la espalda para que no se separara y quedaron unidos por un tiempo indefinido.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle juntaba sus manos frente a su cara apoyadas en un escritorio sucio, la junta que estaba por comenzar (en la que aclararía todo lo relacionado con paciente 0) se estaba por retrasar, si una chica en especial no aparecía.

-¿Dónde está Rainbow?- atinó a preguntar.

Apple Bloom levanta la mano y cual maestra en salón de clases Twi le dio la palabra.

-no ha aparecido desde que mi cuñada dejó la máscara.

-… ¿cuñada?- preguntó la princesa muy interesada en la situación.

Fluttershy se sonrojó por la cantidad de miradas que acumuló, a lo que AJ chifló algo molesta.

-EPA, alejen esos ojos de mi huerto.

-valla, valla, valla- sonrió Sweetie Belle- ¡QUE TIERNO!

AJ se opuso a la atención -¿no se supone que estábamos hablando de Rainbow? ¬n¬

-es verdad- acertó Twilight- ¿alguien más aparte de Apple Bloom?

Rarity levantó la mano.

-¿sí?

La unicornio se aclara la garganta y levanta de su silla – siento que nuestra pegaso no aguantó nuestro paso y decidió buscar al paciente 0 ella misma.

La tensión se apoderó de gran parte de los ponys.

-¿Qué?- se preocupó Fluttershy.

-no sería tan tonta- dijo Babs.

-es que no la conoces- afirmó AJ.

-sí, ese plan tiene el sello de Rainbow Dash por todas partes- sentenció la princesa- espero que nos equivoquemos, si es así, ella corre mucho peligro.

-¿Qué sugieres?- preguntó la mayor de las Apple.

-¿otro plan de búsqueda?- dedujo Rarity harta- siempre buscamos cosas ¡que busquemos al paciente 0! ¡Que busquemos a mi hermana!

-¡oye!

-¡que busquemos los elementos! ¡Que busquemos el libro! ¿Enserio soy la única que está aburrida de buscar?

-no, no eres la única, Rarity- declaró la princesa poniéndose de pie- pero no tenemos todo lo que necesitamos en las manos, y lo que ahora necesitamos es a Rainbow.

El silencio se adueñó de la sala de juntas como una ola de malas energías.

-algunos de ustedes piensa que deje de preocuparme por su bienestar, pero no es verdad y no perderemos a nadie más. Salgan. Salgamos, declaro la búsqueda de Rainbow Dash.

Tímidamente, la Pegaso amarilla levantó la mano pidiendo la oportunidad de hablar.

-¿si Fluttershy?- preguntó Twilight.

\- puede que… no se hay ido por eso…

Todo el mundo miró a la tímida chica con intriga, esperaban que continuara.

-¿y cuál es la razón?- interrogó Twi.

Esas miradas quemaban el alma de Fluttershy, sonrió por vergüenza y escondiendo su rostro en su ropa susurró una mentira- lo olvidé.

* * *

En la espalda de Spike tenía su mochila repleta de gemas y sobre la mochila descansaba una pegaso de aspecto relajado, con un diente de león en su mano derecha, le admiraba cual bella naturaleza.

Soplando una leve brisa con su boca, las semillas del diente de león emprendieron un viaje planeando con esos pequeños y sofisticados paracaídas blancos que poseen.

-¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos?

-mmm, un par de días.

-¿y estás seguro de que están allí?

-te mostré el mensaje ¿no es verdad?

-pero hace AAAAÑOS que no te mandan un mensaje de esa forma ¿Por qué ahora funciona?

-siempre ha funcionado, pero nadie sabía el hechizo que usaba la princesa Celestia… o eso pensaba. Parece que Twilight también lo sabe ahora.

-¿y cómo funciona eso? ¿Te hechizaron de pequeño?

-haha, esto es natural.

-¡¿enserio?!

-así es Scootaloo, mi flama es mágica de nacimiento.

-escondes muchos misterios mi hermoso dragón- acariciando las placas en la cabeza de Spike dijo juguetonamente- quiero conocer cada uno de ellos.

-¿segura?- Spike parecía insinuarle algo, la miró por encima de su hombro, su sonrisa enigmática y ojos de malicia le cautivaron como nunca a la pegaso- tal vez no te guste.

los parpados superiores de Scootaloo cayeron hasta un punto medio y una sonrisa pícara anunciaba sus pensamientos perversos- ponme a prueba.

Spike giró la cabeza y continuó caminado- cuando encontremos donde dormir- declaró.

-está bien, esperaré solo un poco más.

Tras unos cuantos pasos más, Scootaloo le abrazó desde atrás dando un relajado y placentero suspiro.

¿Quieres parar?

-nono, sigue.

-te siento algo cansada.

-¡¿yo?! ¡¿Cansada?! Jejeje, solo ahorró energías.

-Está bien.

-… spike…

-¿mm?

-¿crees que Rainbow sigue… viva?

-¿qué? ¿Es una broma? Todos moriremos antes que esa lunática.

-si pero… no lo sé...

-ey, tranquila, nos dirigimos a Flowecommunity, seguramente allí busquen al paciente 0, solo piénsalo Scoot, necesitan a todas con los elementos, ¿no te parece que si alguna hubiera muerto no seguirían con la misión?

-mmm… supongo que tienes razón.

-claro que la tengo-aseguró con orgullo.

-bueno… gracias.

-de nada, pero ¿por qué?

-por ser tan atento.

-aaay, Scoot, me sonrojas.

* * *

Centinel Spark había partido el cráneo de un ponyzombi para abrirse paso en la cocina de aquel restauran abandonado.

Buscaba en todas partes, bajo las mesas, entre los corredores, sobre la estufa.

-¿buscas a Rainbow o algo de comer?- preguntó AB.

-Rainbow ególatra Dash.

-jeje, se nota que se llevan bien. Ella no se escondería en un lugar como este, no es su estilo.

-¿y cómo es su estilo?

-Rainbow es muy… Rainbow.

-¿a quién se le ocurre desaparecer de esa manera?

-no lo sé… a muchos.

Apple Bloom mira debajo de una mesa y encuentra un hacha la cual toma y mira un segundo, se parece a la que ella tenía pero más vieja y algo más grande, como el modelo que antecede a la que tenía.

-¿un hacha?- Preguntó Centinel.

Apple Bloom la tomó recargando el mango en su hombro para cargarla- sep, creo que alguien la dejó aquí.

-no pensarás llevarla ¿o sí?

Apple Bloom levanta los hombros en un claro "¿Qué tiene?"

-te he visto pasar de largo frente a cientos de armas más livianas y fáciles de usar ¿Por qué un hacha?

-me gustan las hachas.

-¿por qué?

-es un secreto.

-… ok.

\- no tenemos por qué decirnos todo.

-tienes razón, pero la historia de un arma siempre es interesante.

-¿a si? ¿Cuál es la tuya?

-la escopeta la encontré en una base militar puesta en las calles de ponyhattan, el ejército colocó esas veces como apoyo para las grandes ciudades, como sospecharás, no funcionó, pero me quedé con la escopeta.

-¿y la espada?

-es una reliquia demasiado bien conservada, una de las joyas del museo, es como si nunca la hubieran usado y la conservaran en una caja cerrada a presión, el tiempo no pasó para ella, y ahora me cubre la espalda.

-¿solo eso?- preguntó algo decepcionada.

-¡tengo un arma de hace mil años creada por los primeros ponys! ¡¿Cómo que "solo eso"?!

-esperaba algo más significativo.

-¿algo como qué?

Apple Bloom toma el hacha con ambas manos y la mira algo melancólica, pues extrañaba su hacha anterior.

-cuando tenía 14 años… escapé de casa, estaba molesta con mi hermana y la verdad, con toda mi familia en general, aunque después entendí que ellos no tenían la culpa.

Centinel mira a la pony atentamente.

-en mi casa cosechamos manzanas, es de familia, los manzanos visten gran parte de la granja, el hacha simboliza mi rebeldía, veía a mi familia como el árbol de frutas, y ahora tenía la forma de separarme de ellos.

-… eso no tiene sentido.

-¡claro que lo tiene!

\- ¿sigues separada de ellos?

\- solo me queda Applejack.

-entonces no estás muy separada.

-yo no dije que seguía con mi rebeldía.

-¿y por qué seguir con el símbolo de tus errores de adolecente?

-para recordarme que esos errores trajeron la ruina a mi familia, y para no volver a cometerlos, separados, el tiempo nos hizo añicos, pero si AJ y yo seguimos juntas, los Apple prevaleceremos.

Centinel se queda callado un rato pensado, imaginando que ocurriría si habla de más, pero bueno, era uno de esos momentos donde se sentía con mayor libertad para expresarse, después de todo, esta chica pelirroja se ganó su confianza como pocos.

-no si no tienen descendencia…

Apple Bloom se quedó sin inspiración, volvió su rostro de niña y preguntó - espera ¿qué?

-bueno… tu hermana con sus gustos y tú con los tuyos no creo que alguna pueda tener hijos…

-pero yo no soy lesbiana.

-yo no dije eso.

-¿Qué me ocultas Centinel?

-tal vez no deba decirte.

Apple Bloom entrecierra los ojos, en su interior se escucha una caldera a punto de estallar- dime.

-está bien- suspira- Rarity está divulgando un par de cosas sobre ti y tu novio.

-…¿Qué cosas?

-quiero que seas sincera conmigo. Tu novio, el chico del que todos hablan y algunos se refieren como "el fortachón" ¿es un pony?

Apple Bloom quedó muda y tras unos cuantos pensamientos miró a Centinel con determinación, y en tono de orgullo pronunció una corta pero fuerte palabra- no.

-Y entonces... Es como dije, no tendrán decencia, es genéticamente imposible... tu romance es de cuentos de hadas, amiga, solo que esta vez no tendrá un final feliz…

Apple Bloom mira a la nada, reflexionando las palabras del corcel- ¿Qué dijo Rarity? Usa sus palabras.

-no te hagas daño.

-quiero saber- impuso dando a notar su odio por la unicornio.

Centinel se frota la cara abrumado, sabía que Twilight quería evitar muchas cosas, entre ellas, detener el siempre presente conflicto entre los suyos- puedo resumirlo en que fue muy de ella.

-¿Cómo ella?

-enserio no puedo decirlo.

La mirada acusadora de la pelirroja quemaba a Centinel por dentro- ¿Qué tienen ustedes las chicas que me hacen sentir tan mal?

-pierdo la paciencia.

-"¿Apple Bloom y Spike? Como si el mundo no estuviese ya lleno de eventos innaturales perjudiciales"

-¡¿QUE?!- echó su cuerpo al frente apretando los puños los cuales apuntaban al suelo cual armas tratando de ser contenidas.

-sabía que no debía decir nada- se reclamó a si mismo casi como un susurro.

-¡ESA PUTA! ¡¿INNATURALES?! ¡¿QUÉ PUE SER MAS INNATURAL QUE ESA ZORRA DE PLASTICO?!- protestó maldiciendo a todo pulmón y agitando los puños en el aire.

-¿y plástico por qué?

Apple Bloom mira a Centinel con mirada de depredador furioso, bajando sus amenazadores puntos a la altura de la cabeza- es más falsa que su utilidad en esta misión.

 **Aclaro que Apple Bloom no se refería a lo físico, eso, eso sí es naturalito ^u^**

Centinel Spark tenía un mal presentimiento, esa mirada en la chica, no estaba seguro, pero creía que su verdadero enfado no fue por atacarla a ella, si no a ese mencionado Spike, era como si se tratara de algo intocable y que todo aquel que osase atentar contra él, sufriría la ira de una pony pelirroja.

-no hagas una estupidez por favor- le pidió Centinel en un tono de Hermano mayor responsable.

* * *

Se hace de noche, AJ juraría que la nube a cada día se demora menos, teme que en algún futuro la tierra de Equestria se vea sumergida en la obscuridad eterna, ella mira el cielo, está sola y no le avisó a nadie que iría sin compañía, así que si algo le pasaba nadie sabría dónde encontrarla y eso no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

"yo sola me meto en esto" pensó para sí misma, sentía que perdía la cordura, pero muy en su interior sabía que solo ella podría hablar con Rainbow y hacerle entrar en razón, por un segundo creyó verla asomándose por la ventana de un antro de 4 pisos, pero solo fue un segundo, donde desvió rápidamente la mirada para volver a voltear una vez se dio cuenta de lo que era.

Su mente le jugaba bromas o Rainbow se escondía allí mismo, no importaba, debía esconderse de los muertos, ese lugar podría estar habitado por muchos de ellos, es más, es posible que la Rainbow que vio no sea solo más que un zombi quien se asomaba para ver si el sol ya había sido cubierto por ese manto obscuro.

Escopeta en manos, AJ amarró una linterna a la base con la que podría ver en la obscuridad, tomó un segundo para colocar un par de dedos en su boca y silbar creando un chillante eco dentro del complejo.

Esperando que algo apareciera, apuntaba con su escopeta, la luz de la linterna creaba un círculo que se paseaba por todo el rincón que AJ tuviera en la mira.

AJ contaba en su mente los segundos, contó treinta y volvió a silbar esta vez más fuerte. Contó, cincuenta segundos, si algo estaba dentro, no quería mostrarse, por lo que zombis no había.

Exploró el lugar, sin bajar la escopeta en ningún momento, era absurdo, la pintura de las paredes se caía a cachos, las luces de neón que antes había ahora no son más que focos fundidos, las escaleras conservaban un alfombrado violeta aunque en algunos tramos se apreciaba una sustancia como el chapopote, de olor penetrante he insoportable.

-¿Dónde estás Rai?- susurró temiendo llamar la atención de cualquier cosa que no fuera la pegaso.

Finalmente, la última planta, AJ sintió la piel chinita cuando algo a su derecha se movió, esa sombra, simplemente era su mente otra vez.

Entrecerrando los ojos, giró lentamente apreciando cada detalle del lugar.

Era un bar, con mesas pegadas al suelo, redondas al igual que los bancos de cuatro patas, algunos de madera.

Era un desastre, había botellas por doquier, algunas rotas y un par de cadáveres que llevan tanto tiempo allí que ahora no son más que esqueletos de mal olor.

AJ pudo distinguir a su espalda el sonido de un corcho siendo sacado de su botella, se giró asustada, aterrada, cualquier cosa podría saltar a ella en un segundo.

Rainbow estaba allí, ¡era ella! Sentada, cabizbaja con la botella en la mano que no tenía metal, el corcho calló al suelo rodando hasta Applejack.

AJ desatoró la linterna de su escopeta, pues con quería correr el riesgo de dispararle a la chica.

Viéndola a distancia moderada, susurró esperando que el poco ruido que había no opacara su voz.

-Rai… ven, aún podemos llegar con los demás, los zombis aún no aparecen.

Rainbow le miró de reojo y bebió de la botella ignorándola.

AJ levantó un poco más la voz, pues imaginaba que no era suficiente para que le entendiera- deja de perder el tiempo.

Rainbow gira un poco la cabeza para verla, esos ojos representaban malestar, rencor, desesperanza y sobre todas las cosas, la sensación de derrotismo. Nuevamente la ignoró y volvió a su bebida.

AJ dio un par de pasos- si no te levantas pronto terminaremos…

AJ se detuvo en cuento vio el brazo metálico de Rainbow levantarse, con arma en mano, apuntándole a ella y nada más que a ella.

Se asustó, pero no se congeló del todo – estás ebria…

Rainbow deja la botella en la mesa y se levanta, siempre procurando que el arma siga apuntando a la cabeza de la granjera- no, aún no.

-¿Qué otra explicación tienes para amenazarme de esta manera?

-pff, claro, como si fuera la primera vez.

-…las cosas cambiaron Dash, estamos del mismo lado. Baja el arma.

-siempre lo hago, obedezco… todo termina antes de que pueda dispararte. Me aburrí de la rutina.

-por los cielos, deja de actuar como una idiota y vallamos a casa. Baja… el arma- insistía cada vez más preocupada.

-levanta la escopeta- le ordenó.

AJ lo comprendió, y la frustración que llegó a ella no podría ser más horrible para el momento- ¿así que esto quieres? ¡Todo lo que hemos pasado juntas lo mandarás a la mierda solo así como así!

-esto no sucedió por que sí Jack- Rainbow caminaba lento por la circunferencia que rodeaba a AJ manteniéndose siempre a 3 metros de distancia- lo cosechaste, como tus manzanas. Primero mandaste mi amistad al demonio, luego me destierras en el peor momento, me quitas el único libro que podría salvarnos, me quitaste a mis dos mejor amiga… y a Soarin.

-¡eso fue un accidente!

-no, seguramente estabas furiosa con él, sabias que lo hace mejor que tú.

Applejack se hace un poco hacia atrás con sorpresa, esa estocada dolió y mucho.

-bueno… no estoy segura, estaba ebria cuando sucedió.

-¿y quiénes son esas dos amigas?

-sacaste a Pinkie al exterior… adivina a la segunda.

-Yo no te quité a Twilight, ella aún es tu amiga.

-¿y quién dijo que hablaba de Twilight?

La granjera pudo escuchar el sonido metafórico de un horno timbrando, anunciando por terminado el proceso de cocción de sus galletas.

-espera ¿crees que Fluttershy te dejó de hablar por mi culpa?

-¡tú me la quitaste! ¡La destierras! ¡La haces crear una personalidad diferente! ¡Y luego me la quitas! ¡LEVANTA LA MALDITA ESCOPETA!

Aj suelta su arma y esta cae al suelo, lo único que le queda es la lámpara.

Rainbow queda en silencio unos segundos- ¿Qué pasó?

-¿no viste?

-tengo la luz de una linterna en la cara ¡claro que no veo!

-enciende tu linterna.

Rainbow caminó hasta donde recordaba haber dejado su mochila, tomó su linterna y aluzó a AJ quien se alejaba de la escopeta que tiró al suelo.

-¿no sabes seguir instrucciones? ¡Levanta tu arma!

-no pelearé contigo ¿no fui clara? Estoy harta de luchar ¿quieres matarme? Hazlo, pero sé consiente de una cosa, Rai, eso no te hará recuperar a Shy, no te devolverá tu vida y tarde o temprano el resto se enterará de lo que hiciste.

-no… lo veo AJ, como estabas furiosa con Twilight por tenernos aquí-comenzó a inventar-me dijiste que atentáramos contra ella, que era hora de que alguien más se encargara del nuevo mundo, no quise hacerte caso, me atacaste, forcejeamos, y mi arma se disparó, volándote la tapa de los sesos.

AJ tenía las manos arriba, la linterna en una de ellas, las bajaba y subía lenta y suavemente a la par que caminaba hacia Rainbow- tranquila… no tiene porqué ser de este modo.

-tú me acorralaste, me estás obligando a hacerlo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo planeaste esa historia? ¿Cómo sabias que te encontraría?

-solo improviso- admitió.

-pues eres ingeniosa, pero no es fácil alabarte si sigues apuntándome, por favor, quiero que volvamos a ser amigas…

-no puedes… abriste la herida y le echaste sal, ya no serrará.

-ahora solo dices estupideces.

-te lo advierto, ya no te acerques.

-pero es lo que quieres… necesitas esto, que alguien demuestre que te quiere… que podemos enterrar el pasado por un futuro mejor, las peleas, nuestra separación no son más que razones para crear más violencia, tenemos que parar.

AJ ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca, su mano tocó la de Rainbow, la que sostenía el arma, la metálica y si bien Rai no sintió el contacto, si el cariño y las buenas intenciones con las que la chica la trataba.

-deja de sufrir Rai… no me vas a disparar- con ayuda de AJ, Rainbow bajó el arma, los labios le temblaban, dejó el arma sobre la misma mesa que dejó el alcohol y se recargó en la meza.

-…no puedo dispararte…- confesó casi llorando, parecía asustada e indefensa, confundida.

-y no tienes que hacerlo- AJ colocó una mano en el hombro de la triste yegua mostrándole su apoyo.

Un movimiento brusco, Rainbow clavó su codo el estómago de AJ de un golpe, la sofocó, y aprovechó el momento para tomarla del cuello y tirarla al suelo para seguir apretando su cuello con la mano sin metales.

Rainbow parecía querer traspasar la carne de la chica con sus dedos delo tanta presión aplicada, levantó su otro puño amenazante, un buen golpe en el cráneo, y sería el fin de AJ.

-¡matarme con balas o a golpes es lo mismo!- reclamó AJ entre ahogados balbuceos.

AJ ya no quería pelear, pero no era estúpida, tenía que defenderse.

El sentido común la hizo levantar la pierna derecha, muy rápido y muy fuerte, apuntando a una parte sensible, a las chicas también les duele, si les atacas en la entre pierna.

El golpe fue suficiente ara la mano que sostenía el cuello de AJ dejara de apretar tan fuerte, dando oportunidad de quitársela de encima empujándola con ambos cascos con una patada doble en el estómago.

Rainbow no la dejó, se mantuvo sobre ella tratando de inmovilizarla, luchaba por su vida, estaba entrando en pánico.

-¡¿DE VERDAD VAS A MATARME POR QUE NO MANEJAS BIEN TU VIDA?!

Ahora las dos manos de la pegaso apretaban el cuello de AJ, solo escuchó el aleteo y sintió como se despegaba del suelo para volar con Rainbow un par de segundos hasta que la arrojara contra la pared.

AJ se golpeó en la nuca, quedó aturdida, veía borroso pero reconocía la silueta de Rainbow poniéndose de pie frente a ella.

Rendida bajó la mirada y esperó lo peor, el tiempo que pasó le pareció eterno, recuerda su vida, los fallos y los aciertos, su familia, sus muertes, a Apple Bloom, A Pinkie…

Escuchó una botella de vidrio romper contra la mesa, un objeto punzocortante seria quien acabara con su vida-lo… lo siento…- suplicó clemencia.

Rai se puso frente a la chica, con la botella partida por la mitad lista para ser enterrada en la garganta de aquella que solo arruina lo que toca- ¿por cuál de todas las razones te disculpas?

AJ alcanzó a tomar la mano de Rai antes de que la botella le tocara, la empujó y se puso de pie- por esta.

Rai se lanzó a atacar la botella pasó a centímetros del cuello de AJ antes de que alcanzara a la pegaso y pasar por un lado para tomarla por la espalda e inmovilizarla.

Las alas de Dash se agitaban violentamente, AJ le pasó los brazos por las axilas y colocó ambas manos en la nuca obligándola a inclinarse.

-¡TWILIGHT NOS NESCESITA!

-¡EL PLAN FALLÓ! ¡TU LO DIJISTE!

Rainbow alcanzó a poner los cascos en la orilla del mostrador de un salto, y de otro tumbó a la chica junto con ella y las dos quedaron de espaldas, la llave de AJ seguía allí, Rainbow forcejeaba, estaba loca, parecía poseída.

-¡DEJA DE SER UNA MALDITA COBARDE!- rugió Rainbow.

Aj parecía ajena a esas palabras, solo se esforzaba por no dejarla moverse.

-¡TE ODIO! ¡¿ME OÍSTE ESTUPIDA?! ¡ERES LO PEOR QUE ME PASÓ EN LA VIDA!

Solo Celestia sabe cuánto tiempo pasó, pero ahora la histérica y violenta pegaso apenas hacia movimientos, estaba cansada, al igual que AJ, pero no podía liberarla, era un riesgo muy grande.

-¿me tendrás así toda la noche?- preguntó Rainbow fastidiada de la situación.

AJ queda inmóvil ante la cuestión, parecía simplemente no estar allí.

El silencio duró bastante, AJ se animó a hablar cuando escuchó la húmedo moque de Rainbow, estaba… ¿llorando?

-yo también tengo miedo…- dijo Jack.

-¿estás llorando chillona?- contestó Rainbow en un estado de lágrimas muy parecido al de AJ.

-¡tú eres quien me pone así tarada! ¡Es la misma razón por la que haces llorar a Fluttershy!... ya no sé… como ayudarte. Quiero que dejes de actuar como una demente, porque ha llegado el punto en el que estoy considerando matarte… y esta vez no quiero hacerlo.

Rainbow se limpia su nariz con su propia ropa en un movimiento forzado pues aún estaba atrapada entre los fuertes brazos de AJ.

-¿Cuántas veces tenemos que pelear para que paremos?- siguió la granjera- ¿de qué me servirá dejarte vivir si tarde o temprano pasaremos por lo mismo? No quiero que termine con una de nosotras matando a la otra, somos un equipo, no enemigas.

-…¿la amas?

-¿Fluttershy?

-si… ¿la amas?

\- ¿si te digo la verdad intentarás matarme otra vez?

-no puedo hacerlo- levantó las manos mostrando que aún no se liberaba de la llave.

-la amo ¿contenta? ¿Me dirás que tú la amas también y esta es la conclusión de un triángulo amoroso del que apenas me entero?

-no… no la amo… solo la extraño demasiado, estaría dispuesta a ser su novia solo para poder platicar con ella una vez más.

-es una razón muy estúpida.

-me di cuenta… ¿me sueltas por favor?

-¿Cómo saber si no iras corriendo por una de tus armas y me dispararás?

Rainbow suspira como un mensaje, ella se había rendido- porque tu irás primero por ellas, no me moveré de aquí hasta que las tengas, lo prometo.

AJ desconfía de ella más que nunca así que no le hace caso hasta que…-con, cerrojo, o arrojo, un pastelillo a mi ojo ¿contenta?

La granjera no lo podía creer, ¿esa era una Pinkie promesa? – la dijiste sin titubear…

-ya la hice, ahora suéltame.

-estoy segura de que eso solo sirve para no decir un secreto…

-¡maldición AJ! Intento hacer un homenaje a mi amiga difunta ¬_¬

-pff, está bien, te soltaré, pero pobre de ti si intentas algo.

-okey.

Dich0 y hecho, Rainbow fue liberada y AJ recogió sus armas sin perderla de vista, las tenía en su poder, pero las guardó en su mochila, solo por si acaso, la que no dejaría nada era su preciada escopeta.

Rainbow se arrastró hasta la orilla de la barra de bebidas y se recargó en la misma para descansar. Serró los ojos y respiró profundo, sintió la luz de la linterna, abrió solo un ojo y vió la luz allí, AJ estaba parada frente a ella, observándola.

-si vas a disparar, hazlo ahora.

-no soy tu- dijo AJ sentándose a unos metros de Rainbow, también se recargó en la barra, estaba cansada.

-¿te vas a arriesgar a que te mate?

-no es una decisión que me guste, pero me agrada más que tener que ser una traidora.

-traidor que traiciona traidor no es un traidor.

-así no va, es traidor que traiciona traidor es doble traidor.

-como sea… sabes, es una lástima.

-¿Qué cosa?

-mi brazo- Rainbow miraba la exo armadura con la que cargaba- casi no lo usé- mirando a AJ levantó su mano para mostrar un dedo medio metálico.

Aj entrecierra los ojos molesta - ¿eso te hace sentir mejor?

-mucho.

-pues has lo que quieras.

-¿Qué harás conmigo cuando salga el sol?

AJ revisa la munición de su escopeta- aún no lo decido, tal vez te lleve con Twilight, te dé tus merecidas nalgadas y tú y yo no volvamos a vernos en la vida después de terminar la misión.

-¿hay otra opción?-interrogó Rainbow.

-dos más, te disparo y me las ingenio para salir libre de cargos… o regresamos, olvidamos lo que ocurrió y reiniciamos nuestra relación.

Rainbow suspira, sabe que fue demasiado lejos- que bien que sabes defenderte, de haberte matado no soportaría la culpa.

-¿entonces Rainbow es más sensible de lo que aparenta?- preguntó AJ como burla, Rai le sonrió sinceramente, los moretones y rasguños eran prueba de su enemistad, pero esa sonrisa hacia más que todas sus heridas juntas y les permitía convivir pacíficamente una vez más.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Fluttershy en la casa del árbol?

-¿… apenas nos calmamos y ya quieres volver a lo mismo?

-jeje, jaja, jajajajajajajaja- AJ río como niña y lentamente esa risa se convirtió en una sarcástica y molesta- mejor no me digas.

-no iba a hacerlo.

Un grito desgarrador interrumpió la conversación, venia de la obscuridad, de las escaleras que subió AJ, la piel de las chicas se puso chinita, ese rugido no era algo que hubieran escuchado antes, como si varia voces expresaran su agonía, seguido de un ensordecedor chirrido.

La boca de AJ tembló al tratar de hablar-…R…Rai… ¿es…?

-mejor cállate- seseó.

Aquel espantoso ruido apareció una vez más, mucho más cerca, y por primera vez, las chicas suplicaron al destino para que aquel no estuviera cerca.

El paciente 0, entró a la sala.

 **No sé si publicaré el próximo capítulo antes de que acabe el año (no creo) así que de una vez, como regalo de navidad y de año nuevo, les dejo el fic en este punto, 27 capítulos para que apareciera, 27 capítulos los cuales he disfrutado un montón hacer, les deseó un buen fin de año, pero sobre todo un gran inicio, gracias, y sean felices.**


	28. Chapter 28 paciente 0

Guest chapter 27 . 20h ago

Feliz año a ti también piollo, ya volvimos a ver a Spike y a Scootaloo, que malo eres los estas llevando a la gloria de su relación solo para dejarlos caer al infierno de la vergüenza cuando vean a Apple Bloom, en cuanto a la relación de Rainbow vs Applejack y Fluttershy está tensando las cosas en el equipo y quien o que será el paciente cero, ya se el paciente cero es CELESTIA.

 **Mmm, disfruto de las teorías… que Celestia fuera el paciente 0 sería interesante, pero claro, eso sería una lástima ¿no creen? :3**

 **Y gracias por comentar ^^ siempre es agradable ver que les interesa esta locura, bueno, :P terminemos con esto ¿quieren?**

 **MLP LODM PACIENTE 0**

Era una noche extraña, el restaurant era el refugio provisional, la preocupación de los ponys, de comprenderse, 4 de sus amigos seguían allí afuera, donde las pesadillas salen y los vivos se vuelven parte de las pesadillas.

Twilight miraba afuera, su expresión era de melancolía, extraño, uno creería que ahora mismo se pondría histérica y armaría un plan nuevo, pero no… era como si su mente hubiera desaparecido, y todo lo que quedaban eran unos ojos cansados mirando por la ventana.

El silencio del lugar se rompió, alguien empujó la puerta violentamente, los dos ponys entraron, un unicornio y una terrestre pelirroja de sombrero.

Sweetie Belle corrió hasta Apple Bloom para abrazarla, Centinel se quedó pegado a la puerta, agitado pues la noche les llegó sin aviso, corrieron como locos suplicando que ningún zombi apareciera.

Babs se acercó a las chicas, le dio un coscorrón cariñoso a su prima y le reclamó por meterse en problemas.

Twilight solo giró la cabeza un segundo, les miró y una vez los reconoció volvió a su estado reflexivo.

-¿los siguieron?- se preguntó Tiara.

-Centinel guardó su espada volviéndola a hacer aquel anillo sobre su dedo- no… la cuidad está muy vacía.

Babs miraba por la ventana, en efecto, no había nadie ni nada, pensó de inmediato en AJ, "¿y si ella se llevó a todos los zombis por error…? eso no terminará bien"

-Sweetie ¿Dónde está tu hermana?- Preguntó con una sonrisa inocente la pelirroja.

Sweetie quedó desconcertada, ella esperaba que preguntara por Applejack, no por Rarity, con voz temblorosa le respondió- por allá- apuntó con su dedo a su hermana quien estaba totalmente distraída.

-gracias- agregó una voz más chillona de la normal, parecía una niña otra vez y caminó en dirección a Rarity.

La unicornio estaba actuando como ella, acomodando, colocando cosas por aquí y por allá, no para tener un orden como Twi, ella quería zacear esa sed artística, plasmar sus sentimientos de forma física.

-oye- alcanzó a escuchar antes de girar la cabeza en busca de quien le hablaba…

El puño de la chica de campo pasó desde la mejilla hasta la comisura de los labios de Rarity, fue rápido y contundente, ese no era cualquier golpe, se había propinado con sentimiento.

Rarity cayó al suelo, se arrastraba para alejarse de la chica mientras se tomaba la cara y de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas de dolor, frustración y confusión.

Nadie lo entendía, el tiempo se congeló, Rarity solo podía ver el odio en los ojos de Apple Bloom cuya cara seria provocaba miedo sobre la ahora debilitada unicornio.

-¡ZAS EN TODA LA BOCA!

La atención fue directa a Centinel, quien reaccionó sin pensar, sintió la fría mirada de Twilight, él le miró a ella y la decepción en el rostro de la princesa era grande. Dejó la ventana y levantando su mano rodeó a Apple Bloom en un aura mágica para inmovilizarla.

Sweetie Belle corrió hasta con su hermana- ¡RARITYY!

Twilight le dio la vuelta a la chica pelirroja para que le encarara, de brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido esperaba una explicación.

-¿y bien?

-hola Twilight.

-hola. Sigo esperando.

-lo disfruté, fue liberador, debería intentarlo algún día.

-¡acabas de atacar a una unicornio con el cuerno roto! ¿Cómo crees que habla de ti?

Apple Bloom gira la cabeza, ve a Fluttershy atendiendo a Rarity y a Sweetie Belle, horrorizada por el comportamiento de su amiga.

-se metió conmigo y mi Spike.

-¿y crees que a Spike le gustaría que hicieras este tipo de cosas?- dejó de levitarla y caminó hasta Rarity para ayudarle.

Apple Bloom suspiró y dando un vistazo a su demás compañeros notó como todos le miraban descaradamente.

-¿y Applejack?

 **Capítulo 28 paciente 0**

Imagina la situación, te arrastras detrás de la barra de un club de fiestas… la única compañía que tienes es una chica que hace unos cuantos minutos intentó matarte, estás armada, pero tienes tanto miedo que tus manos temblorosas te impedirán atinarle a tu objetivo.

El solo rugir de esa cosa les ponía fríos los huesos de las chicas, sumando al hecho de que estaban agotadas y un enfrentamiento no les vendría nada bien.

-lo necesitamos con vida-susurró AJ.

-¡cállate maldita sea!- Rainbow también susurró pero más enérgica y por lo tanto más sonora.

Aquella criatura a la que llaman Paciente 0 pareció callar ante la protesta de Rainbow, obviamente la escuchó. Applejack molesta estiró la mano para tapar la boca de Rainbow.

De inmediato una grotesca y deforme mano apareció arriba de sus cabezas, golpeó el mostrador y tomó la orilla con fuerza, las chicas podían escuchar el crujir de la madera.

AJ aguantó la respiración y se quedó inmóvil mientras escuchaba a la criatura asomarse, estaba obscuro por lo que no las vería, su preocupación se disparó cuando su cabello se movió debido a la fuerte respiración de la vestía, la tenía a centímetros de su cabeza y estaba olfateando…

Applejack no sabía de lo que era capaz, estaba congelada, aterrada, lloraba y aguantaba la respiración a la vez, los pulmones le dolían, el olor de su sudor la delataría si esta criatura tenía un olfato desarrollado.

La presión la mataba, sintió la cálida mano de Rai envolver su boca, como sabiendo que el aire le faltaba y pronto soltaría una bocanada, esa sensación le hizo pensar en una idea "ve a tu lugar feliz…"

AJ serró los ojos y se concentró…

De pronto "eso" se fue dejando un vacío en las paredes del lugar. Finalmente ambas retiraron las manos de sus bocas, AJ fue la más exaltada por tomar aire, sintió que el corazón se le salía de la garganta y sus riñones explotarían por tanto trabajo repentino.

Buscó con desesperación la linterna que dejó en el suelo y la amarró a su escopeta.

-¿segura que es él?- preguntó Rainbow.

-¿y quién más seria…?

Applejack se apresuró a moverse a su derecha separándose de Rainbow Dash, entre ellas una cosa que no podían ver apareció para destrozar la tabla que era parte del mostrador.

AJ se levantó en cuanto se quitó de ese lugar, apuntó con la escopeta y la linterna encendida, fue solo un par de segundos pero… fue suficiente.

Aquello que casi le colea no era más que una especie de extremidad huesuda extra saliendo de la espalda del ser color naranja pálido.

La cara del zombi estaba en un estado asqueroso en el que la carne desapareció y solo le queda una muy ajustada piel pegada a un cráneo deforme de dientes puntiagudos y espantosos.

Las cuencas vacías de la criatura apuntaban a ella ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera verla? no aguantó esa imagen y disparó.

El estallido le impidió ver que pasó exactamente solo que 0 rugió y desapareció de su vista.

De pronto por la salida Rainbow gritó- ¡¿Qué ESTÁS ESPERANDO?! ¡CORRE!

Fue entonces cuando la pony de sombrero saltó la barra y corrió junto a Rainbow, le pasó de largo y siguió corriendo por el pasillo que las llevó hasta allá teniendo como único medio de visión la linterna que le indicaba el camino, bajó por las escaleras y mientras lo hacía escuchó detrás suyo.

-¡dame mis armas!

-¡aja sí! ¡¿Crees que te las devolveré algún día?! ¡No lo creo!

Ahora los horripilantes sonidos de una multitud de zombis venían debajo de ellas, al apuntar con la lámpara de la escopeta vio a un montón de zombi pegasos empujarse y tropezarse con los cuerpos de más zombis con el fin de llegar a ellas.

-¡TOMALAS DE MI MOCHILA!- apresuró AJ regresándose por donde vino y empujando a Rainbow lejos de la multitud de zombis que subía las escaleras.

No había tiempo para devolverle las armas al llegar arriba se toparon nuevamente con el paciente 0 a lo que Rainbow tomó a AJ de los hombros - ¡¿Qué haces?!

-si te digo no te va a gustar.

Rainbow Dash la aventó por la ventana y al momento de estar cayendo la pegaso salió por la misma ventana y la tomó de las piernas para volar.

AJ quedó de cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver al paciente 0 en la ventana, rugiendo una vez más para saltar por la misma y acabar con Applejack.

Alcanzó a disparar su escopeta cuando lo tenía a pocos centímetros y el zombi calló a un bote de basura.

-¡mierda! ¡No debí dispararle!

Rainbow voló hasta la terraza del club y las dos quedaron viendo en la orilla al bote de basura que no se movía en lo absoluto.

-¿crees que sirva muerto?- preguntó Rainbow.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle consiguió recordar algo que pasó por alto, un hechizo de iluminación que aprendió en sus días de estudiante, era como una especie de flama, pero al tocarla no te quemaría y a la vez mantiene el ambiente tibio, difícil de entender para aquellos cuya única magia se limita a una marca que les sale en una zona muy cercana a su trasero.

Junto a esa llama mágica estaban todos… o casi todos, Twilight y Fluttershy curaban a Rarity, Fluttershy limpiaba la cara de la chica con un trozo de tela remojado en un caldo que realizo con un par de plantas curativas que tenía en la mochila.

-no te muevas por favor.

-pero está frio- se quejó Rarity quien tenía parte del rostro en una tonalidad violeta con una ligera inflamación en la zona donde recibió el golpe.

-no me hagas traer un espejo- dijo Twilight como amenaza a la chica.

-¡¿tan mal estoy?!

-… no… solo un poco golpeada.

Rarity frunce el ceño viendo al lado más apartado del refugio- ¿por qué será?

-¿qué le dijiste exactamente?- preguntó Twilight muy curiosa llamando la atención de Rarity.

-¡no lo sé! Solo dice tonterías.

Fluttershy miró apenada y decepcionada a la vez- no…

Twilight y Rarity la miraron intrigadas, la chica amarilla sonrojó- no…. dije nada.

-por favor- la mano de la princesa tocó la rodilla de la chica- puedes decirme.

Fluttershy suspiró- si has estado diciendo cosas de ella y Spike… yo te escuché.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Cuándo?!

-esta… tarde.

-ESO NO… o espera, es cierto.

Twilight echó su cabeza para atrás mirando al cielo, gimió desesperada- ¡debe ser una broma!

-por favor querida, no me digas que tu apruebas eso.

-natural o no, es real- Twilight mira a Rarity con autoridad- y más importante, no nos incumbe, deja de hacerla enojar, ni yo estoy segura de lo que es capaz cuando se molesta, además… tiene mucho estrés encima… primero Spike y ahora Applejack.

-pero eso no justifica que me golpeara así.

-mmm, tienes razón. Como sea mejor déjala tranquila, oh, y Rarity.

-¿sí?

-¿tomaste tu medicina?

En el rincón más escondido y obscuro del refugio, Apple Bloom estaba renegada a acostarse dándole la espalda a la luz, escuchaba al resto reír, contarse chistes y platicar "¿Cómo pueden estar tan felices cuando AJ no ha vuelto?"

Estaba molesta, más que eso, furiosa, triste y algo melancólica, ¿Dónde está su dragón cuando más lo necesita?

-ejem…

No miró, sabía que era Centinel quien se aclaraba la garganta a sus espaldas.

-¿tienes hambre? Ay zanahorias, te he traído una.

-¿es solo por eso?

Centinel suspira. – Caíste muy bajo AB… ¿Cómo hiciste semejante berrinche?, te creí más madura…

-ni se te ocurra sermonearme.

El hombre se sienta y deja la zanahoria junto a la chica, si tiene hambre se la comerá si no, se desperdiciaría.

-admito que tienes un buen brazo.

-lárgate o lo usaré contigo.

Pasaron un par de segundos hasta que Centinel se animó a preguntar- ¿Qué es?

Apple Bloom levanta una oreja como muestra de atención.

-tu novio ¿Qué es si no es un poni?

-un dragón…

-… es más complicado de lo que imaginaba.

-¿y qué? ¿Tanto les cuesta aceptarlo? ¡¿Qué les importa?!

-¿y dónde está él ahora?

El silencio de Apple Bloom era suficiente para saber que el corcel metió la pata.

-lo siento…

\- juro que el próximo en hacerme enojar… no tendrá tanta suerte como Rarity…

-okey…- Centinel se alejó lentamente con la sangre helada.

* * *

Asomada, Applejack observa a RD bajar hasta el bote de basura donde calló el monstruo. Al mirar dentro de la basura, pudo verlo mejor.

El paciente 0 es un zombi muy extraño.

Su piel está demasiado impecable, su cabello es azul, los pelos de su cola desaparecieron. Se notaba muy conservado quitando el hecho de que su cara cadencia de carne y solo era piel recubriendo un muy deformado cráneo.

La mano derecha de la criatura parecía un gigantesco cuchillo, como si su antebrazo hubiese sido remplazado por tal herramienta y luego dicha herramienta hubiera sido absorbida por su piel.

De la boca salivaba una sustancia verde obscuro, la cual al hacer contacto con el interior del basurero creó una reacción parecida al aceite caliente.

-¿Qué mierda?- tras un desalentador chequeo, Rainbow miró hacia arriba haciendo una señal de negación con las manos, asegurando que el zombi había muerto.

-carajo- se lamentó AJ serrando los ojos y acomodando su frente a la orilla de la caída.

Rainbow se frotó un poco la nuca, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y un millón de cosas se le ocurrían.

-¿estás bien?- alcanzó a escuchar la voz de aj a lo que la pegaso contestó un cortante- no.

Suspiró y comenzó un vuelo tranquilo hasta llegar con AJ… o podría dispararle desde donde estaba…

Rainbow Dash parecía pensar demasiado, incluso su vuelo se vio demasiado afectado pues durante unos segundos se quedó completamente quieta en el aire. Un tren cruzó su mente a toda velocidad causando un ruido ensordecedor.

-¡RAINBOW!

Ese grito la sacó de su trance, al mirar abajo sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho, esa cosa usaba aquellas huesudas y filosas extremidades extra para escalar a saltos el edificio y llegar hasta Rainbow.

Ahora la chica comenzó un vuelo más rápido, a la par que disparaba con sus armas para que aquello dejase de seguirla, pero por más que aquellas balas atravesaban la piel del zombi pronto volvía a regenerarse.

Al llegar a un punto donde la gravedad le impedía seguir a la pegaso que desapareció en el cielo negro, el zombi escupió una sustancia viscosa y color verde, arrojándola como proyectil a donde la chica se marchó.

El sonido de las piedras cuando alguien resbala con ellas es muy notorio para el zombi, por lo que girando sobre sí mismo admira un tinaco obscuro (donde se guardaba agua del edificio, agua que hoy en día está estancada)

Caminó hasta allí, mientras hacía crujir sus dientes chocándolos entre ci como una especie de advertencia para aquel que se escondía detrás.

Al llegar al Tinaco cilíndrica pasó la punta del brazo que tenía más forma de cuchilla por la superficie del gran recipiente mientras caminaba en su perímetro buscándola. Applejack mantenía la distancia con la espalda pegada al tinaco y escopeta en manos sin dejar de apuntar donde vendría el monstruo.

Irremediablemente lo sintió en la obscuridad y prendió su linterna notándolo a solo un par de metros de ella.

La criatura rugió una vez más y fue interrumpida por la chica que llegó desde el cielo y de un golpe con un puño metálico le serró la boca.

Rainbow Dash giró en el suelo por la velocidad que llevaba al caer, se puso de pie y con toda la ira que llevaba acumulada descargó los cartuchos de sus armas sobre el zombi.

Rainbow gritaba llena de rabia, los destellos de sus armas iluminaban su cara de asesina por momentos.

El zombi como el tinaco fueron llenos de agujeros dejando salir liquido apestoso del tinaco y nada más que fluidos incomprensibles por parte del zombi quien retrocedía por la fuerza de los impactos.

Los cargadores se agotaron, Rainbow tiró los cartuchos y colocó otros.

Una cuerda se amarró al cuello del zombi, desde arriba del tinaco, AJ lo sujetaba ahorcándolo y por lo tanto privándolo del oxígeno que necesitaba. Porque esa cosa aún necesita respirar… ¿no?

Lo tenía inmóvil. Eso trató de cortar la cuerda con los huesos que brotaban de su espalda pero más balas en dichas extremidades las detenían.

La Apple miró a su compañera y en lugar hacer algo que fuera un poco más útil, caminó hasta la criatura como si tratara de morir.

Si lo ocurrido anteriormente no había concebido a Applejack de que Rai había perdido el juicio, esto lo hizo. Sin soltar sus armas, Rainbow golpeó con su brazo metálico la cara del zombi uno y otra vez como si lo abofeteara.

Por lógica, las manos de la granjera dolían por la fricción y el cansancio de sus brazos no hacía más que liberar lentamente al zombi, Rainbow retrocedía y seguía golpeando y disparando a cualquiera de las extremidades de la criatura que tratasen de tocarle.

-¡MATAME YA! ¡QUE ESPERAS!

-¡ALEJATE DE ÉL! ¡MALDITA LOCA!

Rainbow esquivaba de un modo u otro los ataques y se las ingeniaba para propinarle más golpes y disparos los cuales parecían haber perdido su efecto.

Aun con todo esto, Rainbow seguía fuera de sí, luchando sin razón real, pronta, quedaría agotada.

Repentinamente una botella de color obscuro calló en la nuca del zombi liberando un humo tenebroso que le hizo mirar atrás.

Seguido de esto, una especie de jaula de titanio calló sobre el zombi, unas espantosas cuchillas emergieron de la parte más baja de los barrotes encerrándolo.

Algo cortó la cuerda de Applejack por lo que la fuerza que usaba para mantener al zombi quieto ahora la mandaba a caer del tinaco.

Rainbow quedó en shock, mirando al zombi atrapado y a todas partes esperando una explicación. Al mirar arriba, un grifo le llegó para aplastarla presionando su delgado cuello.

-Rainbow – Dash, Cuánto tiempo.

La chica miraba a la grifo como si se tratara de un fantasma, sus pulmones se llenaban y vaciaban tan rápido como las de un conejo a punto de morir ante su más temido depredador.

Aquella grifo lucia distinta para Rainbow, una venda cubría sus ojos como si no los necesitara.

-dale un mensaje a tu preciada princesa, Dash. ¿Quieren al zombi? Háblenlo con Esferoth, calle Gwrengush 34, mañana a las 4:00 pm.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?!

AJ apareció tomándose el hombro con dolor en el rostro, atónita ante el suceso que presenciaba.

-Graaaasketuu, miigraluud.

Miró atrás, juraría que era el cosplay de un personaje de algún comic de ninjas, la cebra le dirigió más palabras incomprensibles.

-¿greeth firtrum?

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-ey, cebrita, hora de irnos- ordenó la grifo, un humo lanco rodeó la zona segando a las chicas he impidiéndoles respirar.

AJ consiguió salir del asfixiante ataque, solo para ver a una grifo llevarse entre sus garras una jaula con el zombi que tanto buscaban y en su lomo una cebra de idioma desconocido.

* * *

-¡¿UNA QUE?!

-una grifo…- decía una apenada y golpeada Apple a su princesa- juraría que la había visto en alguna parte.

-¿y ahora debemos ir con un tal Esferoth?

Centinel resopla en su interior enfadado- ese maldito nos siguió.

Twilight lucia muy confundida, desde que la chica campirana comenzó a platicar lo acontecido su mente no para de dar vueltas y vueltas, había cosas en su historia que no concordaban, como si parte de la misma hubiese sido removida.

-¡¿Qué hacían ustedes dos allí afuera solas?!

AJ se puso notablemente nerviosa- buscaba a Rainbow…

Twilight miraba a Applejack con una atención especial- a ver tu cuello- con su mano descubrió el cuello de la granjera, dejando ver unas espeluznantes y violentas marcas de dedos- ¿alguien intento… ahorcarte?

-em… sí.

-¿quién? ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso?

-¡fue el paciente 0!- apresuró para luego morderse los labios desde adentro de su boca.

Twilight le lanzó una mirada severa, había algo que le ocultaba- ¿Qué tiene Rainbow?

AJ se tallaba la nuca mirando a otra parte- a… ¿piojos?

-solo está allí sentada. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Es por Scootaloo?

AJ agacha la cabeza rendida, tras un suspiro toma los hombros de Twilight y muestra su cara más comprensiva pero a la vez llena de tristeza- no sé si siga siendo Rainbow.

Twilight baja las orejas y sus ojos muestran malestar.

-creo que ya está sufriendo las consecuencias de vivir entre la desesperación.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-su mente Twilight… no soy doctora para decirte que es lo que le pasa, pero de ser por mí, diría que cada vez está más trastornada.

\- es apresurado decir eso- aseguró Twilight mirando a la pegaso de cabello de colores.

-twi, tu no la has visto pero yo sí, de un segundo a otro deja de ser ella y vuelve tan rápido como se va.

-lo tendré en cuenta. Te diré que es lo que haremos, primero lo primero- Twilight se da un tiempo para pensar si lo que va a decir es la mejor decisión- necesitamos ir con Esferoth.

-me parece razonable.

-y vigilarás a Rainbow.

-estoy de acuerdo.

-y no le hables a nadie de la posibilidad de tener a una inestable mental entre nosotros… si llegase a enterarse no sé cómo reaccionaría.

-no muy bien te lo aseguro.

* * *

La mente de Rainbow es un revoltijo de malos augurios e ideas negativas, esa noche la pegaso no durmió, se levantaba cual zombi con las venas de los ojos enrojecidas, pocas veces parpadeaba y se paraba a mirar cerca de los ponys dormidos y verlos durante largos periodos de tiempo.

Twilight era la única despierta, fingiendo dormir mientras vigilaba a Rainbow Dash, lo que decía AJ era cierto, algo andaba muy mal con ella.

Terminó por pensar que levantarse y hablar con ella sería la mejor idea, pero solo hizo falta un movimiento para que la chica mirara inmediatamente apuntándole con el arma en su mano.

Rainbow Dash tardó 7 segundos en darse cuenta de que era Twilight, 7 segundos en bajar su arma y otros 7 segundos, en parpadear serrando los ojos para no querer abrirlos.

-duerme.

-no puedo…

-¿Por qué no?

-el vendrá por nosotros…

-… ¿hace cuánto estás así?

-¿cómo?

-paranoica.

-tengo razones, sabes ¿Cuándo crees que tardó Gilda en dejarme en el suelo?

-¿Gilda?

-¡sí! ¡Gilda!

-mmm… supongo que pocos segundos.

-y si en pocos segundos logró eso ¿Qué no hará en una noche?

Twi mira a Rainbow con sospecha- ¿segura que se trataba de Gilda?

-… debe de ser ella.

-Rainbow, por favor- le toma la mano a su amiga pero ella solo muestra agresividad al mover su brazo para que la soltara, Twi se aferró fuerte a ella, sintió el tirón y ambas quedaron congeladas.

-… ya deja de sufrir.

-¿Qué te dijo Jack?

\- nada… no pasó nada.

-no… yo sé que te dijo algo.

-no me dijo nada, porque nada pasó Raí, todo fue un sueño- la mano libre de Twilight se levantó adquiriendo un brillo purpura- todo es un sueño, tranquila, pronto despertarás.

La voz de la princesa era tan pacifica… los ojos de Rainbow obtuvieron el mismo brillo de la mano de la princesa por un segundo, su expresión durante el brillo era la de una chica asustada, en cuanto la magia entró por completo en ella, sus parpados se volvieron pesados y tras un relajante suspiro, se fue para atrás completamente dormida.

La magia de Twilight apreció una vez más para tomar a Rainbow por la espalda antes de que chocase contra el suelo, la cabeza de la pegaso quedó colgando, Twilight le levitó y colocó arriba de su bolsa de dormir.

Como una madre, le cubrió. La protegió del frio incluso, acarició su frente teniendo miedo de toparse con una fuerte calentura, pero de cierto modo, esperando que la tuviera y explicando su extraño comportamiento.

Twilight sabe que esas marcas en el cuello de AJ eran producto de Rainbow, sabe que no tiene la culpa… o eso quiere pensar.

-¿eres tu Discord?- preguntó al su amiga dormida- sea lo que sea que estés haciendo, deja de hacerlo.

-yo no estoy haciendo nada.

Twilight levantó la cabeza tras la corriente eléctrica que le recorrió la columna al escuchar esa voz digan del dios más despreciable que llegó a conocer.

No miró atrás, el aura obscura que rodeaba a Applejack era suficiente mente densa para sentirla en su espalda.

-¿por qué lo haces?

-sigo sin saber de qué hablas mi querida amiga Twilight.

Twilight por fin tuvo el valor de mirar atrás, Applejack le sonreía como una maniaca, sus ojos eran amarillos y el aura obscura que le rodeaba tenía la forma que alguna vez tubo el dios del caos en vida.

-¿Por qué AJ?

-supongo que me gustó- serró los ojos y levantó los hombros dando a entender que el que siempre tomara a Applejack era un detalle insignificante.

-ya torturaste a una de mis amigas, no te dejaré que le hagas daño a la segunda.

Los ojos de Discord miraron a todos lados mientras su sonrisa desaparecía- ¿qué? ¿Cómo? … Applejack está bien ¿de qué hablas?

-Discord…- gruñó Twilight entre dientes.

-¡te juro que yo no sé nada!- mostró sus palmas- estoy limpio.

Twilight se pone de pie frente a él como una retadora, una burbuja mágica les rodea privándolos de todo tipo de contacto con el resto de los ponys.

-¡tú juego termina hoy, Discord!

-¿mi juego?- AJ agita la mano y arroja un par de dados que caen a pies de la princesa, al mirarlos la princesa se percató de como las caras de los dados se deformaban mostrando distintos símbolos irreconocibles.

Al mirar una vez más arriba, se exaltó al tener a la AJ poseída exageradamente cerca, un poco más y sus cuerpos se fusionarían.

-¿te han dicho que eres muy ingenua? ¡oh! ¡Espera! ¡Siempre lo digo! ¡ajajajajajajajajajajaa!

Twilight se pegó a la pared de su esfera, ahora su magia cambiaba a un color obscuro como el aura que rodea a AJ.

-tu trucos no funcionarán conmigo, después de todo, ya estoy muerto.

La mano de AJ levantó la barbilla de la princesa con elegancia- si siempre tomo a Applejack, es por el morbo.

Twilight enrojecía al sentirse presa de un ser tan poderoso.

-me excita saber, que no necesitan de mi ayuda para traer miseria a sus patéticas vidas. Si yo me metiera en tu mente, no podrías con el poder y serias tan mala como el patán que asesinó a tu preciada princesa. Si entrase a la mente de Rainbow, se dispararía solo teniendo la oportunidad. Rarity ni se diga, Fluttershy no tiene de que preocuparse, la quiero lo suficiente para no destruirla desde adentro, pero Applejack… es más fuerte que tú, ella sabe mantenerme a raya y a diferencia de lo que muchos creen, el poder no la corrompe.

El aura obscura desaparece y Discord suelta a Twilight dejándola cabizbaja, su fleco tapaba sus ojos y sus orejas mostraban un estado sumiso.

-¿te molesta perder verdad? sabes que no importa lo que hagas, Equestria ya está perdida.

Una extraña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Twilight- no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz.

-oh no, princesa, lo sé perfectamente. Eres capaz de molestar a todos tus súbditos.

De un momento a otro Discord desapareció, un estruendo sacudió la habitación, todos despertaron asustados, ¿terremoto? ¿Zombis? O solo era la princesa practicando algún encantamiento.

Las miradas de desesperación fueron directo a la avergonzada princesa.

-¡no jodas Twilight!- gritó Rainbow

* * *

Noche agitada ¿no les parece? Y el día daba señales de ser mucho peor, comenzando con un tentempié de miradas incomodas y rencorosas, pues para todos, la princesa interrumpió sus sueños. AJ no recordaba nada de su posesión por lo que ni con ella tenía consuelo del incidente y la cereza sobre el pastel, cierta pegaso de melena de arcoíris no sé tomó a bien las siguientes peticiones.

a) Quédate a cuidar de los más jóvenes, no te separes de ellas.

b) Creemos que Rarity sería más útil en la misión.

c) Mejor que Apple Bloom y Tiara tengan tus armas.

d) Te explicaré el porqué de estas medidas de seguridad cuando volvamos, colabora por favor.

De ser una de las más hábiles guerreras, RD pasó a convertirse en poco más que una carga innecesaria, o al menos es como lo sentía.

Siguieron las indicaciones, llegaron a las 4:00 pm (un aproximado ¿COMO CARAJO SABRIAN LA HORA REAL?)Calle Gwrengush 34.

El equipo estaba conformado por Rarity, Applejack, Sombra, Centinel Spark y claro, Twilight Sparkle.

No era difícil de saber dónde era, una bengala arriba del edificio indicaba con un humo rojo la indicación de los "mercenarios"

En la entrada fueron recibidos por un par de perros de gran tamaño y fuerte pose, con armaduras de espinas y una maza amarrada a una cadena y sujetada con un mango, un arma bastante cavernícola a pensamiento de Rarity, pero ella aceptaba un detalle, era una buena manera de mostrar el tipo de criaturas que son.

Para sorpresa de los ponys, aquellos canes fueron bastante amables, les dejaron pasar e incluso uno de ellos soltó un alago a la bella Rarity y ella lo recibió con gratitud inclinándose para hacer una reverencia.

-no te dejes seducir- sugirió Sombra con su típico sarcasmo.

-por favor, los tengo comiendo de la palma de mi mano.

-igual y quieren comer otra cosa, algo que no esté en la palma de tu mano.

-hug, noble sentido- se asqueó Centinel.

-¿te molesta Capitán Equestria?

-el que se viste de superhéroe eres tú.

-hagan como que somos serios chicos- ordenó Twilight- no sabemos con qué clase de cosa nos toparemos aquí.

-nada bueno- aseguró Centinel.

-a esto lo llamo una situación complicada- dijo AJ resaltando un poco más de lo común su característico acento.

-¿y cuál es la estrategia twi?- curioseó Rarity- ¿policía bueno policía malo? Soy mejor siendo la buena.

-yo sugiero dar a entender que no debe hacernos enojar- dijo Applejack- todos somos el policía malo.

-¿y que opina la princesa?- dijo Sombra.

-no hay método, veremos qué es lo que quiere y se lo daremos.

-¿segura Twilight?- se sorprendió AJ.

-¿quieres más pérdidas o terminar con el apocalipsis de una vez por todas?

Por fin después de tanto caminar entre pasillos y escaleras, nuestros héroes llegaron hasta una puerta custodiada por un par de espadachines caninos con máscaras de tela.

Su pose y forma de entrenar derrochaban elegancia y poder, poco esperado para aquellos que antes eran llamados "perros diamante" parece que la llegada de su nuevo jefe les ayudó a expandir tanto numero como en variedad de estilos de vida.

Hasta ahora habían visto dos ramificaciones de aquella "secta" (por llamarla de algún modo) las moles (fuertes y con armas contundentes) y los espadachines (delgados y con la palabra agilidad en su ser) claro, aparte de los que poseían armas de fuego (los que atacaron el refugio de Centinel) a esos les llaman, Canallas.

Aquellos espadachines se colocaron a los extremos de la puerta, con una mano sostenían su puntiaguda espada la cual apuntaba al techo, la otra escondida en la espalda y la vista siempre al frente, completamente derechos.

-pff, parece que estos no hablan- comentó sombra.

Twilight se acercó desconfiando totalmente de aquellos perros espadachines.

Fueron tres golpes hasta que uno de aquellos espadachines le abrió la puerta, Twilight le sonrió y agradeció el gesto. Enserio, los ponys esperaban un trato más duro.

Al entrar se vieron frente a una meza larga que iba de izquierda a derecha con demasiadas sillas, la cosa era enorme como para que solo fueran ellos los invitados.

-lamento la distancia- dijo Esferoth desde el otro lado de la habitación- los comedores como este son mi debilidad, tenía una docena de ellos en mi palacio sobre el cielo, claro, hasta que fue reducido a cenizas.

Con pose orgullosa y real, Esferoth se inclinó llevando su mano derecha a su pecho- princesa, no creí que fuera tan hermosa en persona.

Centinel sintió sus intestinos revolver del coraje, ya sea por la mala experiencia que tuvo con el lobo o solo porque se sintió muy celoso al ver a Twilight agradecida por tales palabras.

-está muy acogedor para ser un refugio improvisado- Twilight hizo una observación la cual Esferoth tomó con humor.

\- no voy a pasar el resto de mi existencia en una pocilga. Por favor, tomen asiento.

Twilight fue la primera en obedecer, parecía una trampa y ella estaba cayendo redondita, pensaban sus amigos, pero para no dejarla sola, igual se sentaron.

-la última vez que invite a ponys les llené de comida, por desgracia esto no fue posible ahora, sé que ustedes no aceptarán los alimentos sagrados de un can.

-¿cómo? ¿les ofreció carne?- dijo Rarity asqueada.

-¿Qué clase de pony comería carne?- preguntó AJ.

Tras ellas entraron tres pegasos.

Una con un parche, color verde y cabello anaranjado. Otro, azul de cabello azul y una estúpida sonrisa y por último, un pegaso con cuernos en la cienes quien veía con un resentimiento terrible a Sombra.

-… es una bomba- dijo Centinel refiriéndose a un mal augurio.

-les pedí que no entraran- se enfadó el lobo- ¿Qué no ven que ponen nerviosos a mis invitados?

-es un problema afuera del edificio señor… él, está aquí- dijo.

-… ¿seguros de que es él?

-completamente.

-mmm, conténganlo, que no entre y díganle de mi parte que espere, estoy ocupado.

Los ponys se fueron y serraron la puerta tras ellos.

-y bien ¿negociamos?- el lobo se frotó las manos con ambición.

Twilight le mira y sonríe- parece un buen negocio devolver lo que han robado a cambio de un bien.

-¿robar? Según me informan sus tropas estaban en clara desventaja contra la bestia, mis guerreros les brindaron apoyo, que reciba algo a cambio me parece justo.

-mmm, está bien Esferoht- resolvió Twilight- ¿Qué quiere?

-solo necesito que haga un hechizo por mí.

Debajo de la mesa, sacó un libro de pasta negra y con una pluma morada como portada.

Los ponis que reconocían el libro apenas parpadearon al verlo, era imposible, no podía ser el mismo, ¡pero lo era! ¡El mismo libro que trajo a Twilight 5 años en el futuro! El mismo por el que se dividieron y pelearon entre sí para darle el destino que más les parecía correcto.

-¿de dónde lo sacó?- apresuró Twilight.

-¿el libro? Lo tenía un minotauro con problemas de habla.

-… no es posible…

-¿entonces qué? ¿Tenemos trato?

-… deme un momento, debo pensarlo.

-¡por supuesto! Ay que pensar las cosas antes de una decisión tan importante ¿no?

AJ miró a Twilight y le susurró en un volumen alto- escucha Twi, sé en qué piensas y no me gustaría que nuestro pelea por el libro renazca, pero piénsalo un momento ¿Qué es mejor?

Twilight le mira con una expresión indescriptible, parecía tan confundida como todos los demás -se suponía que nunca estuvo en el cofre…

-¡lo sé! ¡lo sé! Nos equivocamos, pero enserio ¿crees que todo sería mejor si estuvieras allí el día en que ocurrió?

-… el paciente 0… no lo necesitaríamos si…

-¡nooooo! ¡twilight te lo suplico¡ ¡no me opondría si en verdad no tuviera el presentimiento que tengo ahora! ¡Deja… el libro!

-… Esferoth…

El lobo y los ponys esperaron unos tortuosos segundos a que twilight dijera su oferta.

-no puedo hacer el hechizo que me pides… mejor piensa en otro pago.

-jeje ¿qué? ¿Tiene telepatía y sabe que hechizo le pediré?

-no es necesario, conozco el libro y le puedo asegurar una cosa, no traerá nada bueno.

-¿tiene miedo de hacer un hechizo erróneo? ¿Es el efecto involuntario el que le da tanto miedo?

Twilight queda callada ante las declaraciones del lobo.

-a mi, no me afecta, no puedo hacer un hechizo de manera involuntaria pues no tengo el poder que tiene usted y sus súbditos unicornios.

-¿lo leyó todo?

-cada palabra, lo admito, estoy impresionado con el trabajo de la autora, me pregunto por qué no escribió más de estos…

-entonces sabe que es demasiado poderoso.

-lo sé, y también sé que mi plan no funcionará a menos que sea usted misma quien lo lea, y por otro lado, sin aquel zombi su plan tampoco sirve, es un tira y afloje.

-¿Qué tal este trato? Me da el libro, el zombi y reparamos este desastre mundial ¿le parece?

-mmm, no lo sé. No tengo razones para confiar en una de las principales causas del apocalipsis.

-lo siento Esferoth, pero te metes con fuerzas que no logras comprender.

-y usted tampoco las comprende por lo que veo.

-no estoy jugando- dijo una Twilight enfadada- de usarse de manera indebida esta masacre que ocurrió hace años regresara para terminar de exterminarnos, deme, el libro.

Como un golpe de suerte para poner fin a las advertencias de Twilight, la puerta fue derribada y más que eso, pasó por la habitación hasta quedar en medio de la misma, abollada y de donde estaba anteriormente salía humo producto de un par de granadas de humo para segar al enemigo.

De entre el humo apreció una silueta de tamaño considerable.

-toc toc- dijo Spike y Scootaloo salió asomada de su espalda apuntando con su arma para rematar.

-llegó la pizza.


	29. Chapter 29 reunidos otra vez

Guest chapter 28 . 6h ago

Te pasaste de idiota con ese final clifhanger.

Ahora que se ve más del malo, me agrada mucho su personalidad y el hecho de que haga refugios improvisados que buscan ser lujosos. Me pregunto que piensa hacer ahora.

 **… igual y si me pasé XD perdón, juraría que no volverá a pasar… enserio lo haría ¡PERO ESTARIA MINTIENDO!**

 **¡Ah! ^^ y que bueno que te guste el villano.**

 **MLP LODM PACIENTE 0**

 **Hace 7 horas.**

¿Quién interrumpiría un momento tan bello para este par de inadaptados? Una pegaso arrastrada a la aventura y un dragón cuya única interacción con su propia especie resultó mal, ahora se tenían el uno al otro.

Dormidos, acurrucados arriba de un árbol, Scootaloo usaba el antebrazo de su amado como cojín para su cabeza, recargando la frente en su pecho y posando una mano en su hombro, Spike le abrazaba, la cubría del frio, le protegía de las criaturas nocturnas.

Scootaloo comenzó a retorcerse de una forma típica en alguien que está apunto de despertar.

Abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue a un chico, al más importante en su vida, acarició el rostro del dragón con un cariño y ternura capaz de derretir al macho más macho y pegó sus labios cuidadosamente en su mejilla- duerme Spike, te lo ganaste- le susurró y segundos después se levantó de su "cama - amante"

Sus mochilas colgaban de una rama, Scootaloo se arrimó a la suya para buscar algo importante, apoyándose con una mano y un casco para no caer, una pala y papel higiénico fueron los objetos que tomó de su mochila, bajó el árbol planeando y llegó hasta un arbusto donde haría lo que el cuerpo necesita.

Las hojas del arbusto le cubrían, como única prenda con la que despertó, una playera.

Scootaloo ya estaba terminando, tomó la pala y cubrió el agujero donde hizo su depósito, algo paró sus orejas, un gruñido, sus ojos aparecieron por arriba del arbusto y rodandolos comentó para sí misma- ya no hay privacidad.

Salió del arbusto empuñando la pala de una mano y golpeó en la nuca a aquel cadáver que se le arrimaba con dificultad, la pala se llenó de sangre color petróleo y el zombi dejó de moverse al llegar al suelo.

Sacudía la pala para quitar el repugnante líquido, dando la espalda al árbol donde durmió.

Spike se aclaró la garganta provocando la vuelta de la chica a él escondiendo la pala ensangrentada en su espalda, con una sonrisa de niña siendo atrapada en su travesura.

-¡hooolii!

Spike no dijo nada, solo le miró y luego miró al zombi en el suelo ¿de qué le sirve tratar de esconder lo evidente? Su vista pasó lentamente a una zona baja de Scootaloo y se quedó en un punto fijo hipnotizado.

Scootaloo entrecierra los ojos levantando ambas cejas y entreabriendo la boca mientras coloca la mano con la pala en su cadera- ¿qué?

Spike levanta la mirada- te veo la cutie mark- le dijo como una especie de padre regañando a su hija por usar minifalda.

-de eso no te quejabas anoche- se inclinó un poco para echarle en cara la realidad con rostro victorioso.

-no es eso, ponte algo, no puede combatir zombis así.

-pfff, sus dientes atraviesan la tela, no hay diferencia, además, solo tu puedes verme.

-Scootaloo, por favor, tenemos que seguir.

-jejeje, está bien.

* * *

 **Flowecommunity horas después**

Scootaloo despegó sus ojos de los binoculares, pasó un dedo por su nariz por la comenzó que le provocaba la tierra de este bioma, sin duda el sitio estaba bajo la guardia de los mismos perros de aquel lugar lleno de árboles absurdamente gigantescos.

Tenía bien vistos a dos, aquellos perros con masas amarradas a cadenas.

-¿seguro que están allí?- dudó la chica guiando su mirar al dragón

-¿Cuántas veces mi olfato nos ha engañado?- contestó el chico pecho tierra y acechando a los guardias

-pueeees… no diré nada.- dijo irónicamente.

-está bien, espérame aquí- el dragón se puso de pie a lo que Scootaloo respondió tomándolo de la mano.

-espera- se pone de pie también-yo voy contigo.

Spike miró el cielo pensándolo-mmmm- miró a la chica y sentenció algo juguetón- nope.

-ah ah—negó Scootaloo con la cabeza- si voy, tengo que protegerte.

-puedo cuidarme solo, a prueba de balas ¿recuerdas?

-y de magia, y de caídas del cielo y a cangrejos gigantes- dijo la chica como si fuera una lista que le repetían constantemente y era un fastidio escucharla- lo siento Spike, pero ahora somos un equipo, es momento de que dejes de ser el héroe solitario.

Spike se tomó la quijada con una mano mientras la otra rodeaba su pecho analizando la situación con la vista fija en los ojos de su chica, no olía como si hubiera muchos de esos perros por lo que tal vez podría intentarlo, pero no quería, prefería mantener a Scootaloo segura- ¿arriesgar la vida de una chica hermosa para que no me haga berrinche más tarde? No lo sé…

-¿berrinche? Te recuerdo quien moría de miedo cuando me deshice de mi sujetador.

Spike se pone rojo como un tomate pero una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro- eso es jugar sucio.

-¿y bien? ¿Rescatamos a estas chicas o qué?

-tu ganas-se rindió- ahora decida mi ama- bromeó con la situación- ¿quiere que usemos la ventana para entrar o prefiere la puerta?

-mmm, hay que ser educados ¿no crees?

 **Capítulo 29 reunidos otra vez.**

En la entrada dos perros con armadura noqueados, en los pasillos, más perros heridos ya sea con golpes o disparos en las piernas.

En la puerta que ven nuestros protagonistas, el humo se disipa a segundos, Spike gira la cabeza para ver por encima de su hombro- ¿pizza? ¿Enserio?- se quejó.

-¿qué? A todos les gusta la pizza ¿no has oído hablar del caballo de trolla?

-es obvio que no tenemos pizza.

-¡SPIKE!- se enojó la princesa- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

El dragón mira a todas partes muy confundido-em… ¿rescate épico y heroico?

-parece que nos equivocamos…- se apenó Scootaloo bajando las orejas y escondiendo su cabeza tras el dragón.

-¿el dragón es suyo princesa?- preguntó Esferoth sabiendo la respuesta pero haciéndose el indignado ante "la revelación"- ¿fue usted quien lo mandó a quemar mi palacio?

Twilight parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirar nuevamente a Spike para cuestionarle- ¿se conocían?

-… un momento ¿esa cosa en el cielo le pertenecía a este idiota?- la mirada asesina de Spike se hizo presente dirigiéndose directamente a un lobo de pose orgullosa.

Era lógico, si él era el dueño, fue el quien mandó a matar a…

-Scootaloo, baja de mi espalda- atinó a decir y la chica le obedeció sabiendo perfectamente que es lo que estaba por suceder, asustada tal vez, pero más molesta que otra cosa, quería ver a ese lobo chillar de dolor.

-princesa- le llamó Esferoth con educación- es evidente que no podemos ser diplomáticos, así que si me disculpa, tengo un plan B que ejecutar- el lobo tronó los dedos.

Mientras el lobo hablaba, Spike no perdía el tiempo, solo Scootaloo y Fluttershy se daban una idea de lo que era capaz de hacer en ese estado, caminaba decidido al lobo con los puños apretados y la mandíbula presionando tan fuerte que se le podría romper.

De la nada, la pared junto a Spike se rompió dando paso a un par de brazos de minotauro que lo tomaron de la cabeza y lo jalaron para crear un agujero en el muro que lo puso devuelta al pasillo.

Spike se tomó la cabeza por el tremendo golpe que se dio, una mano le tomó del cuello para levantarlo, el dragón miró al Iron Will a los ojos.

-¡¿Cuántas veces tienen que matarte?!

* * *

Era tiempo de actuar, deprisa y sin errores, en cuestión de segundos, las manos de Twilight se iluminaron, de la puerta salió un grifo saltando sobre la princesa, debajo de la mesa, apareció una cebra lanzando una botella de un color marrón.

La princesa se levantó, alzando las manos para con sus palmas cargadas de magia golpear la mesa frente a ella.

A poco de la llegada de los dos intrusos, una burbuja partida por la mitad se formó aislando a Twilight y sus amigos, microsegundos después de esto, la burbuja se expandió a una velocidad impresionante alejando todo objeto y todo ser vivo que intentara acercárseles.

La mesa fue expulsada como un proyectil, Esferoth atinó a saltar para que no fuese aplastado entre la mesa y la pared, calló arriba de la misma y tomó el lobo para echarse a correr en cuatro patas e irse por el agujero que abrieron los dos titanes.

-EL LIBRO- Twilight se levantó apurada para ir corriendo tras el lobo.

Gilda estaba levantándose cuando se percató de la punta de la escopeta de AJ sobre sus ojos- ah ah, quieta allí señorita.

La pata delantera de la grifo fue más rápida al tomar la base de la escopeta y levantarla momentos antes de que esta disparase.

* * *

La princesa atravesó el hueco dejado por el cuerpo duro de su asistente, Esferoth escapaba por el pasillo.

La princesa alcanzó a agacharse antes de que la cola de Spike le golpeara en la cabeza al ser estampado a girones contra la pared por un fuerte minotauro enfadado.

La princesa miró a su asistente en problemas, pero podía esperar, tiene una prioridad.

Corriendo se barrió para evitar la violenta pelea entre el minotauro y el dragón a la par que ordenaba- ¡SPIKE DISTRAILO! ¡NO PUEDO DEJARLO ESCAPAR!

El dragón estaba siendo asfixiado por Iron, por lo que solo pudo contestar con la voz desgastada- claro…

Una bala rebotó en el cuerno del toro, al mirar Scootaloo le apuntaba con un rostro familiar, el de la pasión por defender a quienes amas.

-¡QUITALE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA!

Twilight iba por el pasillo, de dos puertas paralelas salió una pareja de perros con rifles disparando lo que parecían ser dardos tranquilizantes.

La princesa se tele trasportó evitando los dardos por los pelos, apareciendo en las espaldas de los canes y jalándolos con la magia que colocó en sus cabezas para estampar sus nucas en un mueble y la pared respectivamente.

Twilight se tele trasportó una vez más para aparecer frente al lobo con las manos cargadas de magia, descargando su poder sobre la débil carne del maldito.

La princesa serró los ojos por el destello que ocasionó.

Al volver a abrir los ojos estos quedaron descubiertos en su totalidad por el asombro, ahora, de los brazaletes dorados del lobo salían un par de cuchillas, humeaban y soltaban el mismo brillo que su magia, como si hubieran recibido el ataque y lo estuvieran conteniendo.

-no querías hacerlo por las buenas- dijo Esferoth antes de agarrar vuelo con los brazos desgarrando la pintura de las paredes y soltando el ataque que lanzó Twilight contra ella cual ironía de la vida.

Creó un escudo de su tamaño para aguantar el ataque, fue tan fuerte que los cascos se resbalaban del suelo.

Cuando por fin terminó, la cuchilla del lobo cortó el escudo de Twilight por la mitad cual mantequilla, ella no sabía si quedar fascinada ante tales armas, o aterrada.

Al momento de que Esferoth pareció querer atravesarla, la princesa sostuvo la mano del lobo con magia para intentar frenar su ataque, pobre de ella.

Matarla no tendría sentido, Esferoth solo intentaba provocarla, pues mientras la magia de la princesa sostenía su brazo, el brazalete absorbía el poder listo para dar otro ataque contundente, pero no letal.

Twilight recurrió una vez más a un escudo para evitar su derrota, en cuanto dejó de sentir la presión de la fuerza que ejercían sobre ella, se tele transportó detrás del lobo en un desesperado intento por quitarle el lobo desde otra posición,

El codo de Esferoth le golpeó en la nariz y seguido de esto la tomó por los brazos cual niña indefensa y la levantó mostrando la superioridad que poseía.

-solo tenías que hacer una cosa, eres más idiota de lo que imaginé.

Twilight miró al fondo del pasillo, serró los ojos y se tele transportó otra vez.

Esferoth sintió como se le iba de las garras, a la par que el grito de guerra de Iron Will se precipitaba hacia él, apenas pudo dar la vuelta cuando la espalda de Spike se lo llevó.

El toro apretaba al dragón en un asfixiante abrazo para llevarlo a la ventana y lanzarse para aplastarlo contra el pavimento de la calle.

Los tres pasaron la ventana llevándose parte del muro por el tamaño de los dos titanes, en el aire, Spike tomaba con una mano el único cuerno de Iron, su cola apretaba el cuello del toro y su puño libre amenazaba con romperle los dientes.

Esferoth se vió metido en esta caída mortal de manera involuntaria, para su suerte, no calló debajo de ninguno de estos colosos, si no que calló un par de metros más adelante sobre un montón de viejas bolsas de basura.

Spike e Iron Will destrozaron el techo de una cochera y desaparecieron entre los escombros.

* * *

El grito de Applejack al ser arrojada contra las sillas del salón fue digno de película de horror, al sofocarse y retorcerse en el suelo con la espalda adolorida le agregaría puntos a la cinta.

Rarity retrocedía descargando un cartucho entero sobre la grifo que se cubría con un trozo roto de la mesa.

Cuando Rarity comenzó a cargar una pata de león llegó hasta su pecho tirándola y pisándola para que no se moviera.

-¡AYUDAAAAA!

-¡un segundo!- gritó Centinel desde la puerta antes de girar en el pasillo para disparar con su escopeta y mantener a los perros que llegaban a raya. Se ocultó y la pared se llenó de agujeros.

Sombra veía las botellas venir volando, las atrapaba entre piruetas y se las regresaba a la "ninja" algunas caían al suelo llenando zonas de la sala de humos desconocidos pero ninguna le dio a los ponys y la cebra parecía soportar los efectos de aquellas extrañas sustancias gracias a su peculiar mascara.

Una de las botellas que llegó hasta sus guantes fue arrojada a la nuca de la grifo, torció su cuello dirigiendo la venda que le cubría los ojos.

-¡ESTÁS MUERTO!

Applejack apareció corriendo para saltar y golpear con ambos cascos el abdomen de la grifo quitándosela a la unicornio, Gilda se sofocó bajando la cabeza y colocando una de sus patas delanteras en el suelo. Rarity asustada tomó el látigo que tenía en su cinturón y atacó golpeando a la grifo en el cráneo.

El golpe sonó una tabla de madera chocando contra el pavimento, Gilda se molestó mucho, la tomó del casco derecho y a la par que se ponía de pie la pasó por arriba de ella arrojándola contra la pared.

Al estar a punto de llegar al muro, una magia verde le rodeo, salvándola del trancazo de su vida. Cintile la dejó en el suelo y pasó junto a ella corriendo con su espada como todo un caballero a punto de entrar en combate, se lanzó contra la grifo quien se cubrió con un ala desviando la espada y tirándolo lejos de ella.

AJ le llegó por la espalda usando su escopeta (sin cartuchos ya) para ahorcarla. La grifo se fastidió y abrió las lasa para salir volando por la ventana y así darle a AJ un paseo.

-¡OTRA VES NOOOOOOOOO!- gritaba la cada vez más distante pony por lo que su grito se escuchaba cada vez más débil y con algo de eco.

-alguien ayude a la campirana- dijo Rarity con terror al ver a su amiga irse por los aires.

Sombra pasó entre Centinel y Rarity saltando por la ventana y cayendo en picada para planear metros antes de llegar a la calle, al aterrizar su máscara fue retirada rápidamente, Fluttershy abrió los ojos como plato al ver su situación, en ningún momento Sombra le avisó que se marcharía.

-oh…oh…

Fluttershy se echó a volar, Applejack era su prioridad.

Centinel y Rarity intercambiaron miradas y enseguida vieron a la ninja noqueada (su cabeza fue estampada contra la mesa)

-¿y ahora qué?- preguntó la unicornio.

* * *

Puñetazo a puñetazo, la piel de Iron Will se abría con cada ataque del dragón, enfureciéndolo y dando ataques tan agresivos y desmedidos como torpes y poco efectivos.

Spike le tomó del brazo y le jaló para pasarlo arriba de él y dejarlo caer en el capó de una camioneta sucia.

Seguido de esto, le tomó de los hombros y voló para llevarlo consigo a lo que el dragón se prometió "sería el último destino de este imbécil"

Spike llegó hasta un gigantesco tanque de agua puesto en el cielo por una estructura de metal, donde se almacenaban litros y litros de líquido. Al llegar metros sobre la sima, Spike le dejó caer causando una notoria abolladura en el tanque esférico.

El dragón tomó impulso y con ambos puños apuntando al toro, le embistió atravesando la parte superior del tanque y cayendo dentro del agua.

Allí dentro casi no se veía nada el agua le llegaba al pecho a Iron Will, Spike iluminó el lugar por un segundo cuando desató su llama contra el toro para segarlo con la misma, Iron se tapó los ojos con sus manos y recibió una paliza, esta vez, no había armadura que le protegiera.

Spike lo atrapó del cuerno con sus poderosas fauces pensando en su amada Apple Bloom, si Iron Will estaba metido en esto, algo tuvo que ver, tal vez él no la haya matado directamente, pero sentiría su ira.

El cuerno se fragmentó al ser arrancado por la mandíbula del dragón, sangre salió de la punta del mismo, algo de él seguía pegado a su cabeza, se notaba el dolor, la desesperación del toro al tomar lo poco que le quedaba de su cuerno y gritar como el desgraciado que es.

No era suficiente sangre para Spike, apenas había comenzado.

* * *

La angustia en que ahora presionaba el corazón de Fluttershy crecían conforme la grifo volaba y volaba más junto con la granjera aferrada a la cola de león y con su sombrero siendo mordido por la misma para que no callera y se perdiera en alguna parte de la seca ciudad.

Desde el cielo, Flowercommunity parecía una tabla café con cuadritos naranja.

Fluttershy agitaba las alas desesperada por alcanzar a la grifo, por su mente no dejaba de pasar esa escena, la del águila calva atrapando a su presa para dejarla caer desde una distancia mortal.

La capa de sombra se sacudía con el viendo, la mueca de horror de Fluttershy se hacía cada vez más notoria ante el inminente desenlace.

Guilda realizó una pirueta hacia abajo, lanzando a Applejack por los aires con la fuerza con la que la cola de león le latigueó.

Al girar sin control Gilda le atrapó de una pierna dejándola de cabeza y dándole una vista de su querida Fluttershy.

-¡ESPERA!

Gilda no podía verla, por lo que mostrarle su atención girando la cabeza hacia ella era sumamente innecesario, había otras maneras de demostrarle que le escuchaba.

Planeando se y dándole la espalda a la chica, Gilda sujetó la pierna de AJ con una sola garra.

-¿Dónde está Rainbow?

-¿Qué le harás si te lo digo?- preguntó la atemorizada yegua.

-saldar una deuda que tengo.

-¡NO LA ESCUCHES FLUTTERSHY!- suplicaba Applejack con el corazón en la boca.

-que… ¿Qué clase de deuda?

-un asunto personal del que ahora me podré ocupar.

-¡LA MATARÁ! ¡ES LO QUE QUIERE!- afirmó Applejack.

-…si no la mató anoche ¿Por qué ahora?

-¡no dialogues con ella! ¡Termina de una vez Fluttershy! ¡Te he visto hacerlo! ¡Sé que puedes!

Fluttershy razonaba a la velocidad de la luz, temía moverse de manera equivocada y causar la muerte de alguien.

-¿la puedes matar ahora que tu jefe dejó de ser diplomático?

-… ¿jefe?-se indignó la grifo girando para mostrarse ante Fluttershy y dejando a Applejack con la vista al lado contrario.

-¿Qué no es tu jefe?

-yo me mando sola, pequeña puta.

Parecía ponerse un poco agresiva con el tema, el orgullo en su tono era evidente y una idea pasó por la mente de Fluttershy, tomó aire y mostrando una increíble y firme seguridad, la chica prosiguió.

-¡aaaah! ¡Perdone usted por mi equivocación! Pesaba que era una empleada, no un perro faldero.

-¡tengo a tu amiga maldita zorra! ¡y no dudaré ni un segundo en soltarla para que se vuelva mierda contra el suelo!

-¡y como ladra!

-¡¿Qué quieres conseguir?!- le preguntó Applejack a una Fluttershy irreconocible.

La pierna de Applejack era castigada por las poderosas garras de la grifo, de su piel comenzó a brotar sangre de lo fuerte que la sujetaba.

Applejack apretaba los dientes pero por algún razón Fluttershy no salía de personaje, asa actitud era como al sombra y AJ comenzaba a sentir cosas negativas hacia la chica.

La traición es de lo peor que puedes experimentar, Applejack estaba sufriendo, aterrada, decepcionada y esa chica a la que consideraba el ser más puro y bello de Equestria ahora le daba la espalda, hacia enfadar a Gilda y su pierna sofría las consecuencias.

Del ojo derecho de Fluttershy emergió una lágrima como símbolo de lo que en verdad sentía en ese momento, detestaba ver a AJ sufrir.

Finalmente en la boca de Fluttershy se desdibujó la sonrisa sínica y en un suspiro susurró.

-deus ex machina.

El desarrollado oído de la grifo lo escuchó al igual que la lagrima de la chica al bajar por su mejilla, no lo entendió, pero sentía que algo andaba mal, la distracción, la ira es una buena estrategia para perder concentración.

Los sentidos de Gilda dejaron de concentrarse en la chica muy tarde, pues un puñetazo de metal llegó desde el suelo volando cual relámpago para romper el brazo de la grifo, el mismo con el que sostenía a Applejack.

La granjera calló un par de metros antes de ser atrapada por Shy, quien de haber atacado a Gilda no le habría dado oportunidad de rescatar a la pony.

Applejack se acomodó su sombrero, temblaba por la adrenalina y a decir verdad, se sentía como una princesa siendo rescatada por su caballero y no le gustaba la sensación.

-a la próxima se tú la damisela en peligro- le dijo a Fluttershy.

Finalmente, Gilda casi noqueada por el dolor de un hueso roto, encontró a Rainbow planeando a unos metros de ella.

Rainbow Dash tenía una sonrisa confiada en el rostro y unos ojos de odio. Golpeó con su puño metálico la palma de su mano lista para pelear- adivina quién está bien drogada.

-serás hija de pu…

Nuevamente fue atacada, el golpe de Rainbow en sus costillas le hizo callar.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle aventó una honda mágica para alejar a los perros que se acercaban para sedarla, las calles de Flowercommunity eran el hogar de una batalla.

Cargando ambas manos con magia corrió entre las calles creando escudos para protegerse de los dardos tranquilizantes y arrojando bolas de energía a cuanto perro se le pusiera al frente, buscaba a Esferoth y solo él era su objetivo.

Voló para tener una mejor vista y fue entonces cuando le encontró hiendo por una avenida.

Twilight estaba cerca y voló hacia él teniendo ahora una idea de a que se enfrentaba. Pasó cerca del suelo recolectando con su magia todo lo que encontrara, botellas rotas, escombros, piedras, hasta una tostadora enterrada en la tierra sacó, acumuló toda esa basura en una esfera de 2 metros de diámetro y la disparó como un proyectil letal.

El lobo apenas tuvo tiempo de agacharse viendo a la poco uniforme esfera de porquería pasar sobre su cabeza.

En el poco tiempo que pasó, los brazaletes del lobo se cargaron con la magia que mantenía el proyectil unido, dándole otra oportunidad de atacar.

El problema es que a pesar de pasar toda una vida obsesionado con la magia de los ponis, el lobo solo podía manejar unos cuantos hechizos y entre ellos no estaba uno para poner a la princesa a dormir.

Twilight aterrizó derrapando sus botas unos cuantos centímetros en la tierra.

-el libro- dijo la princesa con determinación en su tono de voz y adrenalina en su sangre.

-de haber sabido que era tan importante no me hubiera molestado en capturar al zombi.

-ya no tienes tropas, te enfrentas a un grupo de ponys que han pasado por cosas peores que esto, si sabes lo que te conviene me darás el libro y yo te perdonare por los problemas que nos causaste.

La escopeta de Centinel apareció a un par de metros del lobo, apuntándole a su derecha. A su izquierda una chica con una cimitarra, Tiara parecía ansiosa por usar su arma.

-tú decides- sentenció Twilight.

Esferoth analiza la situación, se toma su tiempo para pensarlo bien- es una verdadera lástima que mi plan de meses se vea destruido.

El lobo saca el libro y se lo arroja a Twilight quien lo atrapa con levitación.

-ahora, el paciente 0.

-en el mismo edificio donde nos conocimos.

-y debes prometer que no te meterás en asuntos míos o de cualquier otro pony.

-¿y va a confiar en que sea un lobo de palabra?

-te daré el beneficio de la duda.

Detrás de Twilight metales se retorcían tras los golpes, miró atrás y arriba, un tanque de agua muy cercano se retorcía y abollaba desde adentro soltando chorros de agua.

-supongo que es un hasta pronto- dijo el lobo segundos antes de levantar sus cuchillas disparando la magia que le quedaba.

Las bolas de energía violeta volaron hasta la estructura que sostenía el tanque de agua.

Antes de que Centinel pudiere disparar, una botella calló en medio de todos rodeándolos de humo totalmente negro.

Twilight temiendo que fuera humo toxico soltó una ráfaga de magia al suelo provocando una ventisca que les quitó el humo de inmediato, pero aquel can había desaparecido, un truco que ya habían visto, pero no podían ponerse a buscarlo, por una parte ya tenían lo que buscaban, por otra, el tanque de agua se sacudía violentamente y la destrucción en la estructura de tubos que lo sostenía provocaba que se precipitara hacia los ponys.

El enrome tanque despedía agua y su amenazante llegada hizo que Twilight levantara las manos invocando un campo de fuerza de media burbuja para protegerse a ella y a los dos ponys que le acompañaban.

El tanque cayó a un par de metros de nuestros héroes soltando una cantidad considerable de agua que inundó la calle de tierra, el líquido salpicó por todos lados vistiendo de blanco y café los alrededores de la burbuja cortada que Twilight había creado.

Cuando el rio se dispersó, la princesa pudo quitar el escudo viendo la lodosa calle y a un minotauro ensangrentado en medio de ella, repleto de golpes, de rasguños y mordidas, en definitiva, ya no respiraba, su corazón no latía.

Twilight estaba espantada con ello, quien lo hizo de verdad estaba enojado y no hacía falta mucha observación para saber quién fue.

Centinel caminó hasta estar junto a ella y ver al minotauro, silbó y se frotó su cabello ansioso, es difícil de dejar de ver tanta furia descargada en un ser vivo, tantas viseras desparramadas a su alrededor.

-menos mal que no era de los nuestros- dijo Centinel quien al ver a twi y su mirada fija en un punto se preocupó.

-esto se salió de control… bueno, siempre lo hace ¿no crees?

-sep.

Twilight suspira y mira a Centinel para dar una indicación- mantén la distancia, aún no te conoce.

Centinel no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza.

La princesa caminó hasta lo que quedaba del tanque, donde un dragón abatido reposaba en su interior, recostado, dándole la espalda y con las alas tan relajadas que parecían una pieza aparte.

-¿te sientes bien?- preguntó Twilight causando un eco dentro del tanque.

-no…

-¿puedo acercarme?

Spike dio un enorme suspiro, inflándose como una esponja para soltar el aire de manera sonora – si quieres.

Twilight caminó mojándose su calzado, el sonido de los charcos al ser pisados era familiar, igual que en aquella época cuando Spike salía a jugar en la lluvia mientras Twilight dormía después de una tarde de arduos estudios.

Spike sentía como si un auto le arroyara, aquel dolor que ignoraba con la ayuda de Scootaloo había vuelto, imaginaba a su amada Apple Bloom y para cuando twi estaba allí él ya había entrado en un llanto que era leve solo porque Spike se esforzaba por esconderlo.

-¿quieres hablar de lo que hiciste?

Spike pasó una mano por su nariz- se lo merecía.

-tal vez… pero pensé que no querías matar- Twilight se sentó junto a él y se recargó sobre su hombro para consolarlo.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-... las estaba buscando.

-¿a quienes?

-salieron de Ponyville…

-ah… si, me di cuenta.

-solo encontré a Scootaloo…

Twilight acaricia la cabeza de Spike- necesitas relajarte.

-lo lamento…. Les di la espalda a ustedes… es solo que…

-ya, tranquilo, no tienes porqué explicármelo. Además, lograste algo que yo no hubiera podido.

-¿Qué cosa?

-lo mataste…

El agua fuera del tanque, Centinel escuchaba la convocación sabiendo que estaba mal espiar, pero siendo incapaz de detener su acto de espionaje.

-lo sé, suena mal pero; ya pasamos por esto demasiado, aunque me cueste aceptarlo, esto es así ahora, matar… o morir, siento que a ti te aterra eso, has tenido la capacidad de hacerlo desde antes y siempre que lo haces terminas odiándote, pero te has ganado mi admiración… debe ser difícil.

-no lo fue… solo lo hice- aceptó el dragón sintiendo que algo dentro de él se había desatado… algo horrible y que no quería ver.

-Yo no pude hacer ¿sabes? Esferoth escapó.

-…¿qué?- Spike se levanta bruscamente golpeándose contra una abolladura del tanque en la cabeza, se toma la cabeza ya de por si enojado ahora con el dolor incluido- ¿dejaste que escapara?- preguntó frotándose la nuca por zendo Madrazo.

-te dije que no pude.

-¡¿Y YO AQUÍ MOJANDO MIS PATAS?!- rugió sintiendo que en cualquier momento una vena le explotaría.

-ey ¿Qué crees que haces?- le detuvo Twilight antes de que Spike siguiera caminando para salir.

-¡¿QUÉ NO ES OBVIO?! ¡TENGO QUE ATRAPAR A ESE MALDITO!

-¡pero ya tenemos lo que buscábamos! ¡No nos causará más problemas!- Twilight enfrentó a Spike.

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¿QUÉ PASÓ CON TODO ESO DE "ASÍ SON LAS COSAS AHORA" Y DE COMO ESTABAS DEACUERDO CON QUE LOS MATARA?!

-¡SI PERO SOLO SI ES NESCESARIO!

-¡ES NECESARIO!

-¡NO ES VERDAD! ¡ESTÁS IZTERICO!

Spike se desespera y traba del coraje al intentar hablar

-¡ES QUE TU, ES, NO!

-¡¿POR QUÉ MATAR A ALGUIEN QUE YA NO PUEDE DAÑARTE?!

-¡ME QUITÓ LO QUE MAS QUERIA!

Twilight enmudece, Spike deja de mostrarse enojado, la tristeza inunda sus ojos y sus orejas caen- yo la amaba… y ahora está muerta…

-…¿ósea Apple Bloom?- pregunta Twilight muy confundida pasando los ojos por todas partes, no estaba preocupada, más bien demasiado extrañada.

Spike no hizo más que apartar la mirada resignado.

-pero… no, no es posible- deducía seriamente- algo no encaja.

No había manera en la que el lobo la haya matado y Spike se haya enterado, ¡no es posible! ¡él acaba de llegar!

Mirándolo, devastado, la princesa se cubrió la cara sonrojada y sin querer se le salió de su boca lo que parecía el inicio de una risa.

Spike le mira, "¿le parece divertido?" una energía negativa inundó su cuerpo, Twilight debía callarse y la estrangularía, el coraje de saber que la pony que te crio tiene un momento de goce ante la muerte de alguien tan preciado como Apple Bloom era por demás indignante.

-¡AY SPIKE! ¡jajajajaja! ¡nononoo!

Las pupilas del dragón se afilaron y Twilight al notar su enfado solo dijo ilusionada.

-mira detrás de ti ¿sí?

* * *

 **GRACIAS por leer, este final me parece adecuado para dejarlos con el suspenso.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SE LA CREYERON MAMONES!**

* * *

Los ojos de Spike se vieron reducidos a temblar entre milímetros, el cuerpo paralizado y una mandíbula que se esforzaba por abrirse y dejar salir algún sonido.

Sus largos brazos estaban extendidos a sus castados cual largos eran, sus piernas temblaban, la boca se le secaba, solo podía ver a Twilight mirando atrás de él con una cálida sonrisa.

¿Mirar atrás? No lo hizo, no hacía falta más que dar un respiro y concentrarse en el aroma a humedad y oxido… y uno similar al de los manzanos dando frutos en el campo…

Spike sentía que se volvía pequeño, sus ojos humedecieron y llevo sus garras hasta su cara para cubrirse el hocico ¿Cómo debería sentirse? ¿Feliz? ¿Asustado? ¿Cómo un idiota? Solo eran unas de las pocas emociones que reconoció, en cualquier momento explotaría con tantas cargas puestas a la vez.

Había alguien en la entrada del tanque (por donde salió el agua a la hora de estrellarse contra el suelo) ¡era ella! ¡Era imposible! Pero… ¿Por qué no se movía?

Spike giró lentamente temiendo que sus sentidos le estuviesen jugando una mala pasada, vio la silueta, el cabello rojo, esos vidriosos y bellos ojos acompañados de la sonrisa más hermosa que recuerda.

La boca le temblaba, estaba tan pasmada como él, le daba igual que ese sombrero que ahora llevaba le hiciera parecerse a la pesada de AJ, era ella, su amada Apple Bloom…

Twilight estaba impaciente, parecía más emocionada que los dos tortolos que solo se miraban al borde de las lágrimas "¿a qué hora se piensan mover?"

En la mente de Apple Bloom una melodía romántica se apoderó de sus pensamientos y comenzó a correr directo a Spike dejando un salpicadero de agua a su paso.

El dragón apenas se movió cuando la chica llegó abrazándolo, fueron segundos después cuando calló de rodillas rendido envolviendo a la pony en sus brazos.

Un escalofrió recorrió todo su escamoso cuerpo, para él es extraño sentir esto, la mas pura y autentica felicidad.

* * *

Valla manera de terminar el día ¿no? con todos frente a la fogatada mágica que proporcionó Twilight, con muebles, comida de todo tipo, ¡hasta malvaviscos había! Parecía una fiesta pequeña… pero sin música… y sin la euforia de una fiesta ¡pero bueno! Almenas estaban contentas ¿y que se celebra?

Por un lado, el paciente 0 estaba en un piso superior, en una jaula de lo más segura (sin mencionar su bozal, que le impediría escupir esa baba verde extraña) los dos sujetos perdidos estaban devuelta y Rainbow dejó de actuar como loca.

Bueno, Tiara se llevó su buena regañada por usar relajantes sobre Rainbow sin permiso de la princesa, pero funcionó, supongo, almenos no trató de matar a Applejack, en su lugar se aferró a Scootaloo como cualquier hermana mayor haría con su "pequeña" hermana después de tanto tiempo son verle.

Pero si alguien, bueno, unos se llevaba la medalla a la pareja más empalagosa, serian una chica pelirroja, y un dragón morado.

Esos dos parecían conectados de algún modo más allá de lo espiritual, como si nadie más importara, como si nadie más existiera.

Acostados sobre la alfombra, mirándose de frente, Spike tenía la barriga en el suelo, su cabeza se posaba sobre la mano en el suelo, AB tenía una postura parecida, pero su cabeza se sostenía con ambas palmas y los codos las alejaban del suelo.

Enserio, sé que están enamorados y eso, pero sencillamente era absurdo como se miraban, como si vieran el programa de televisión más importante, interesante y trascendental de la historia, y agregando la evidente cara de tontos que tenían, valla, Babs casi vomita (figurativamente)

Twilight se levantó para llamar la atención de todos.

-disculpen- la mayoría de los personajes presente, le prestó atención- bueno… tenemos una victoria ¿no?

-¡VIVA LA SIDRAAAA!- gritó Rainbow algo mareada.

-no hay sidra- contestó Scootaloo.

-¡PERO SERIA BUENOOOOO!

-demasiados calmantes diría yo- acertó Centinel.

-díganme que es temporal- rogó Fluttershy.

Twilight negó con la cabeza sonriendo y mirando a otra parte, parecía que el grupo ya había calmado ese fuego que les quemaba.

-me siento orgullosa de todos ustedes, enserio, hoy no hubo bajas y eso siempre es un alivio, es ahora cuando debemos…

La risita de Apple Bloom interrumpió a Twilight, la princesa le miró mientras Spike daba besitos tiernos en la nariz de la chica provocándole la risa y algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

Twilight se aclaró la garganta para proseguir- es ahora cuando tenemos que…

-¡ay Spike! ¡YA!- dijo la pelirroja muy sonrojada cuando la lengua de su dragón pasó por su frente.

Twilight les mira con severidad- ¿quieren dejar eso para después?

-ups- dijo Spike sentándose en posición de mariposa y guardando distancia entre él y su novia- perdón.

Apple Bloom hizo la mismo- no vuelve a pasar, lo juro.

Twilight sonríe sin quitar sus ojos de seria, suspira y deja de verlos- como decía…- unos sonidos le hicieron mirar a la pareja, juraría que esos dos estaban más cerca el uno del otro…

-es momento de…-vuelve a mirar, ahora están muy pegados con mirada de inocentes y como si le pusieran atención, Twilight se gira un segundo y al voltear, mira a Apple Bloom con la cabeza recargada en el regazo de Spike, pero los dos aun le veían, repito, como si le pusieran atención.

Twilight no puede evitar mirarlos con picardía, tras una risita vuelve a lo que estaba diciendo- es ahora cuando tenemos que estar más unidos que nunca, nos reunimos con dos miembros importantes de este equipo, Scootaloo, ¿quieres saludar a quienes no conoces?

Scootaloo se nota asustada y con los ojos mirando a todas partes donde no hubiera nadie- au… no lo sé.

-¡VAMOS SCOOT! ¡DALES UNA PALIZA!- gritaba la mareada Rainbow.

-jeje… em… bueno.

Scootaloo se pone de pie moviendo las manos en un claro estado de incomodidad- bueno, hola, Tiara em… espero que hayas dejado atrás… ya sabes que…

-¿de qué hablas dodo?

-seee… la misma Tiara. Babs, no creí verte devuelvo, menos mal que sabes defenderte.

-le puedo serrar la boca a Tiara si te molesta mucho.

-jeje, no hace falta… y, lo siento no sé tu nombre.

-puedes llamarme Centinel.

-bueno, hola y así… em… no sé qué esperan que diga, solo estoy aquí por un par de errores que cometí.

-¡te amamos Scoot!- gritó Sweetie Belle para apoyar a su amiga, poco sabía que en realidad solo le ponía más nerviosa.

-solo… estoy contenta de ayudar- terminó apresurada para volverse a sentar.

Twilight cambió su mirada para ver a su asistente- Spike, ¿tienes algo que decir?

-AHH si.

Apple Bloom se quitó para dejar a su amado levantarse y caminar al frente, ella le miraba ilusionada.

Twilight le dio el relevo para hablar y Spike se puso en medio de todos relajando los hombros.

-hola amigos… bueno, veo que ahora no soy el único varón aquí, ¿Centinel verdad?

-sip.

-jeje, bien, supongo que se preguntarán dónde estaba y… eso. Bueno-dio una palmada para juntar sus manos-, para no hacerles el cuento largo me metí en una búsqueda que no me llevó a ningún lado.

Entre todos pudo distinguir algo anormal, la mirada triste de una chica bajando y mirando el suelo como su nuevo hogar, pues Spike en una sola frase acaba de destruir algo importante.

Innegablemente una horrible sensación le inundó, tanto fue así que todo lo que tenía planeado decir desapareció de su mente, parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos pues no para de decir palabras incompletas en frases poco coherentes.

-si… yo… dra, mención especial… ¿qué? ¡AHH si!... em… comer… vegetales…

-¿tomaste las mismas pastillas que Dash?- preguntó AJ.

-… un momento- al dragón le llegó una duda fuerte y que por alguna razón no había pensado.

La ausencia de Pinkie solo fue notada cuando se separó de Apple Bloom, ¡Celestia! Esa chica lo embobaba.

-¿y Pinkie…?

La felicidad de todos en el lugar desapareció, Twilight miró al suelo golpeándose la cabeza con la palma de su mano, Apple Bloom sintió como su preciado Spike se enteraba promedio de deducciones.

Rainbow se estiró y por fin dijo algo coherente- ¿nadie le dijo?

 **Gracias por su tiempo amiguitos ^^ espero y hayan disfrutado del capítulo, si no lo hicieron siempre pueden dejar un review con algo como "APESTAS :v" pero les recomiendo que den sus razones ;) ok? Y bueno, no sé qué sigues haciendo aquí XD… no hay nada más que mostrar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En un lugar obscuro y frio, Gilda despertó sin la venda sobre sus ojos, la poca iluminación que tenía dejaba ver que sus pupilas habían desaparecido, una cadena le amarraba el pecho, no sabía bien a lo que estaba atada, pero se sentía áspero y con relieve ¿ladrillos quizás?

Al intentar moverse sus costillas se comprimieron por lo que decidió no insistir mucho, bajó la cabeza y se concentró, olió, escuchó sintió… alguien estaba con ella por lo que su pico se curveo en una sonrisa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo durarás en las sobras? De todas formas no podría verte.

-lo sé, pero es un toque dramático que no voy a desperdiciar.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Dinero? ¿Un trabajo? ¿O buscas a una vieja amiga para platicar?

-o no, nada de eso.

Gilda podía escuchar una tubería dando golpecitos a algo de metal, la tubería parecía agujerada ¿clavos tal vez? Una buena arma de tortura.

-¿entonces que buscas Dash?

La pegaso azul cielo colocó la tubería repleta de espinas en el cuello de la grifo.

-sshhh, no eres la única con un oído agudizado, mi amigo Spike está un poco ocupado con asuntos románticos, mejor no lo distraigas.

-¿ese niño en el cuerpo de un hombre tiene novia? ¡ja! ya lo he oído todo.

Uno de los clavos comenzó a clavarse en su cogote por lo que Gilda tuvo que callar.

-¿y cuál es tu plan?- dijo con dificultad.

-nada en particular.

-estoy segura de que tu princesa querrá saber dónde está el verdadero libro.

-¿Twilight? Ay Gilda, Gilda Gilda inocente y anticuada Gilda, no estoy ayudando a Twilight- Rainbow quita la tubería del cuello de la grifo – esto que te haré, es solo porque necesito divertirme.


	30. Chapter 30 la sombra de una amistad

Guest chapter 29 . Jan 10

Esto se esta poniendo muy obscuro, dash esta cada día mas loca y no falta mucho para que se pierda completamente, ok spike es un maldito doble cara infeliz, se echo a scoot y llega a hacerle cariñitos a applebloom además que en una frase jodió a la pobre de scoot : salí en un viaje del cual no optuvo nada y la pasión y amor de scoot no es nada, EH, EH, EH.

Por lo demás todo chido sigue así piollo

 **Menos mal que entienden lo que escribo :P bueno, esto llegó antes de lo que esperaba, el final de paciente 0 está cada vez más cerca, lo sé, lo sé, hace no muchos capítulos me reía de eso :,v me equivoqué, no puedo decirles cuantos capítulos faltan aproximadamente, pero creo que son menos de 10, como sea, espero y sea un digno sierre para esta aventura.**

 **-¿Qué no era trilogía?**

 **Mmm, no, lo pensé mejor y esto en si no es una trilogía :3 pero eso lo verán después MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA**

 **MLP LODM PACIENTE 0**

El sol se mostraba para dar inicio a un nuevo día en la ciudad seca, el sonar de las aves fue lo que despertó a una chica de pelo rosado y piel amarilla, abrió un ojo levantando sus grandes y hermosas pestañas y se levantó con los codos para sentarse, bostezó estirando sus brazos tensionando todo su cuerpo hasta unos segundos en los que se relajó por completo suspirando y volviendo a acostarse en su bolsa de dormir.

No quiera levantarse, más bien, no quería ser ella la que se levantara.

Como prenda una camiseta blanca y unos shorts de tela suave, necesitaba algo más, un traje y una máscara.

Fluttershy, no tenía ganas de tomar el control en un largo tiempo, al levantarse un quejido se escuchó a un costado suyo, se giró y la vio, era Applejack durmiendo como un bebe.

¿Desde cuándo está allí? ¿Acaso durmió con ella?

Fluttershy no recordaba en ningún momento algo como eso, tal vez se quedó dormida y AJ la colocó en su bolsa de dormir, también es posible que se le haya hecho fácil acorrucarse junto a ella o tal vez Fluttershy es una paranoica que se acostumbró a despertar y no ver otros ponis.

Enseguida tomó el traje y saltó dentro de él, tenía que darse prisa, si AJ le veía no la dejaría escapar, pero ella estaba cada vez más cansada de la realidad, tenía que hacerlo, volvería a escapar.

Ya con todo puesto solo faltaba una cosa, la planta y la máscara.

Fluttershy tragó una hoja azul y se colocó la máscara, por dentro de tela, por fuera una placa plateada que formaba el hocico de un corcel, serró los ojos y esperó su partida, su relevo, esperaba abrir los ojos y ver alguna de las muchas representaciones de su subconsciente.

Al abrirlos, notó que llevaba algo en la cara, esto era nuevo en su mente ¿Qué significa? Se miró las manos y tenía guantes, se miró los cascos y tenía botas ¿era el traje de sombra?

Se dio media vuelta y Applejack estaba allí, donde mismo.

Fluttershy no lo entendía, pero se estaba asustando, delicadamente tomó la máscara solo sosteniéndola con las yemas de sus dedos y la levantó los suficiente para sacar sus ojos de ella, se la colocó segundos después y en poco tiempo volvió a asomar los ojos.

Repitió la acción muchas veces… algo andaba mal ¿Dónde estaba sombra?

 **Capítulo 30 la sombra de una amistad.**

La chica comenzaba a hiperventilarse dentro de una asfixiante mascara, imagina despertar sin una explicación de por qué una parte de tu cuerpo ha desaparecido, pues eso es lo que sentía nuestra querida Fluttershy.

Se hincó y tomó su nuca poniendo su cara contra el suelo, buscando en algún lugar de su menta aquella voz sarcástica que le atormentaba, pero su mente estaba tan callada… solo ella estaba allí y para colmo, su voz interior perduraba como un eco eterno en las cavidades extensas de su interior.

-¿Qué haces?

Fluttershy (vestida como sombra)- levantó la mirada, para notar a Diamond Tiara sentada en su bolsa de dormir, despeinada y con claras señales de que acababa de despertar.

-em… nada- Fluttershy dio un saltito al escuchar su voz, era la de un hombre, había olvidado que acaba de comerse la planta.

-¿no estarás buscando alguna prenda o si pervertido?

¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica? Ella solo estaba asustada y no es un pervertido que busca prendas femeninas… ¡¿Qué maldito sentido tendría?! ¡Ella tiene las suyas!

-perdón…- se disculpó, y no fue una disculpa sarcástica, fue una que mostraba pena y arrepentimiento.

-más te vale que no te acerques a mis medias- le amenazó- o si no- Tiara levantó una cimitarra que escondía en las sabanas.

"ESTA LOCA DUERME CON SU ARMA"- em… disculpa… no es por criticar pero… creo que no es buena idea dormir así, con algo afilado cerca.

-… ¿Por qué te escuchas tan patético?- se sorprendió la chica.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde la chica caminaba de un lado a otro en la calle afuera del edificio donde descansaron, aún vestida como sombra, pues esperaba que en cualquier momento él apareciera y tomara el control, esto debía ser solo un efecto temporal de… ¿algo que comió?

A sus alrededores todos hacían algo, se preparaban para un viaje, Spike tomaba la jaula con el Paciente 0 el cual se puso ictérico al tener contacto con el sol.

-quieto, SHU SHU- el zombi intentaba inútilmente alcanzar a Spike con sus manos y extremidades que salían de su espalda cual cuchillas, parecidas a patas de una gigantesca araña.

-este tipo no parece un zombi- afirmó el dragón.

-ponlo junto al camión Spike- le pidió su princesa.

-¿pero cómo funcionará tu plan sin pin…?

-al camión- se apresuró a decirlo en un tono de mando, un tono fuerte y algo grosero.

-… si mi princesa- le contestó Spike de manera despectiva, Fluttershy imaginó que la noticia de Pinkie no lo tenía nada feliz, conociéndolo, tal vez se siente culpable y por esa razón estaba tan a la defensiva.

Miró a su derecha y Diamond Tiara se encontraba allí, mirándola con intriga y algo descarada.

Dentro de la máscara, Fluttershy sintió un escalofrió de esos negativos, le miraba demasiado ¿y a ella la acusaba de pervertida?

-¿te ayudo con algo?- dijo la chica con aquella voz de macho.

-pienso que tienes algo que no quieres que sepamos.

Fluttershy suspira y haciendo un esfuerzo imagina "¿Qué haría sombra ahora?"- debo tener mis motivos ¿no te parece?

-te escondes tras una máscara, eso no da confianza.

-si tienes una pregunta, solo dila, juro responder con la verdad- "mmm, eso no lo diría sombra en realidad… bueno, ya me metí en esto, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?"

-¿Qué se siente ser el hombre con menos pene de la historia?

-…-"rápido shy ¡di algo! Algo que sea coherente"-¿y que te hace pensar eso?

-bueno, Fluttershy es una señora ¿o no?

"señorita, soy una señorita"- no entiendo a qué quieres llegar.

-que eres un hombre con vagina y senos.

-¿y qué importa? La cosa no es lo que tengas, si no como lo usas- "mmm, eso se puede malinterpretar" pensó la chica muy apenada.

-¿y por qué no usas las alas? Es estúpido cargar con ellas y no querer volar.

-vértigo.

-… ¿es un chiste verdad?

-la del vértigo soy yo- dijo Apple Bloom quien se acercaba con manos en la espalda- pero hoy lo superaré, con la ayuda de mi amado Spike- presumió cual niña consentida.

-¿y a ti quien te habló?- dijo Tiara molesta (y con razón)

-no te enojes tiara- le sonrió la pelirroja- ¡es solo que me emociona que Spike me ayude! Esta más cariños que nunca y bla bla bla bla.

Fluttershy dejó de ponerle atención mientras se sumergía en su mente "a ver, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo escuché?... ¡así! Anoche, hablamos un rato antes de quedarme dormida… ¿pro que no lo escuche durante mis sueños…?"

-no sé qué le pasa, pero me gusta que sea tan tierno conmigo.

-¿Por qué no le cuentas tu vida a alguien que le importe?

-hay perdón-dijo la chica ofendida- pensé que éramos amigas.

-sí, pero no esa clase de amigas, solo nos protegemos la espalda ¿okey?

-pfff, OKEY- respondió girándolos ojos y mira a "sombra" parado y mirando a la nada.

Tiara se marcha buscando algo más que hacer.

-sombra… ey, sombra ¡sombra!- pasaba una mano enfrente de su máscara esperando alguna respuesta, pero el solo miraba al frente- ¿sigues vivo? ¿Puedo hablar con Fluttershy?

La chica agitó la cabeza y miró a Apple Bloom- ¿para que la buscas?

-jeje- Apple Bloom se pone roja- cosas de chicas.

-bueno, técnicamente soy una, así que ¿Qué pasa?

-mmm, no te lo diré, quiero a Fluttershy.

"¿le digo que soy yo? ¿O sombra vendrá más rápido si sigo pensando y actuando como el?"

-dilo o me iré.

-rayos- maldijo la chica aparentando los puños y mirando a un lado para segundos después volver a su comportamiento del día- solo quería saber si Spike tenía algún punto débil que no conozca, sé que conoce mucho sobre él.

"¡ay no! ¡Ellos son muy jóvenes para estar pensando en eso! Espero equivocarme y que no busque lo que creo que busque…"

-clasificado.

-¡oh vamos sombra! Puedes confiarme la información, solo la quiero para mí, además somos amigos ¿no es verdad?

-trataste de enterrarme un hacha en la cabeza.

-y tu mandaste a una criatura de madera a comerme.

-y tú la perdiste- Fluttershy se sentía genuinamente mal por su comportamiento, echarle la culpa de que su querido lobo de bosque desapareciera era algo horrible, no solo porque consiguió incomodar de sobremanera a esa chica, sino también por que usaba el nombre de su poco común amigo de mala manera.

-… lo siento- se disculpó teniendo su propia actitud, si no paraba de actuar como sombra se volvería loca.

-no te disculpes, no esperaba menos de ti- Apple Bloom se marchó triste y enfadada.

Fluttershy razonó que si esto que sentía era lo que pasaba con los ponys groseros, ella no duraría ni una hora siendo así… era peor que estar consciente y ver este mundo desolado, sería mejor solo quitarse la máscara y probar más tarde.

Fluttershy se sentía tan mal que al no querer llamar la atención se fue a otra parte, cada vez que se retiraba o ponía la máscara todos le miraban, intentando ver en qué segundo dejaba de ser quien era para darle paso a otra personalidad.

Caminó y caminó y cuando encontró un lugar para liberarse de la máscara, su atención se desvió a otra parte, en el techo de una casa de dos pisos, una pegaso color anaranjada estaba sentada en el borde, cabizbaja, ajena a lo que le rodeaba.

* * *

La chica se asustó un poco al notar la presencia de sombra sentada a su lado. Al verlo se echó un poco para atrás, los dos pony tenían los cascos colgando de la orilla.

Fluttershy se esperaba la pregunta obvia "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí?" pero esa pregunta no llegó, pues Scootaloo solo se limpió sus ojos llorosos y volvió a bajar la cabeza, haciendo como que aquel intruso no estuviera.

La chica bajo la máscara inclinó la cabeza para ver mejor el rostro de Scootaloo, sus ojos se humedecían y ella intentaba limpiarlos constan mente, con rostro de enfado, la chica se enderezó un segundo y miró a otra parte moviendo hasta sus piernas a la derecha, pero estas nunca dejaron de colgar.

Scootaloo se arrastró un poco para alejarse de sombra, Fluttershy miró a otra parte y se froto el brazo por encima de la manga del traje "¿Qué tiene Scootaloo?" "¿Por qué no está con los demás?"

-um… ¿te incomodo?- preguntó tímidamente una voz de hombre.

-sí y mucho- declaró firme la chica.

-… lo siento…

Scootaloo levantó las orejas y miró a sombra, parecía sorprendida, Fluttershy imaginó que en cualquier momento le descubriría y se lo echaría en cara, pero una vez más la chica solo agachó la mirada volviendo a su estado deprimente.

El verla así hacía sentir una profunda tristeza a Fluttershy, siempre fue como una esponja para esos sentimientos negativos y aun fingiendo ser alguien más, esto se notaba.

Un suspiro apareció dentro de la máscara- ¿te pasa algo malo?

-¿Qué te interesa?- contestó Scoot limpiándose la nariz enrojecida con su mano.

-no soporto verte así…- dijo bajando la voz.

Scootaloo respira hondo, levanta la cabeza y mira el cielo, se lleva sus brazos a su barriga abrazándose ella misma y encogiéndose para volver a mirar al suelo como una persona derrotada.

-entonces solo márchate…

Una mano con guante toca el hombro de la chica quien reacciona mirando a Fluttershy mientras parece agradecerle con la mirada que se humedece cada vez más hasta crear pequeños ríos por su cara.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con suavidad.

-se supone que debería estar feliz… batallé años para que estuvieran juntos…- Scootaloo baja la cabeza y deja de mirar a sombra- se supone que debería estar feliz por verla viva… pero en mi mente solo hay pensamientos egoístas…

El silencio dejó un espacio para la reflexión, sombra retiró su mano del hombro de Scootaloo, y miró a la distancia, la ciudad que pronto dejarían para volver a casa.

-¿de quién hablas?

-… solo déjame sola ¿quieres?, seguramente hay muchas cosas por hacer y en muchas serás útil.

-…si… porque eso soy ¿verdad?- dijo la chica bajo sombra que no mostraba seguridad alguna en su tono de voz- útil…

* * *

La mano enguantada de la chica toca una puerta, coloca sus manos en la espalda y se balancea de atrás a adelante con algo de ansias, se para sobre sus puntas y vuelve a pegar los cascos al suelo como una distracción, la verdad, estaba nerviosa.

La puerta se abrió, y de allí salió Rainbow con unas ojeras dignas de personaje de Tim Bur… ¿Cómo era? ¿Tim Burro? ¿Él era un Burro o un pony? Bueno, el que dirigió la película del cadáver de la yegua y el pony barbero demoniaco.

Fluttershy estaba preocupada por el estado de su amiga, pero no tenía el valor de retirarse la máscara y hablarle cara a cara, después de todo, le asustaba la idea de que ella quisiera algo y de ese modo perdiera a su amiga de la infancia.

-¿noche difícil?

Rainbow sonrió con dificultad, y riéndose de una manera incomoda contestó- no tienes idea.

-quería ver como estabas- "como Sombra Fluttershy, piensa como Sombra"-¿sabías que Scootaloo está pasando por un mal rato?

Aquí es cuando nuestra querida Rainbow parece volver, pues sus ojos se abrieron mucho y cuando volvieron a su estado normal, preguntó- ¿Qué le pasa?

Fluttershy suspiró por dentro, ella mostraba preocupación por Scootaloo, tal vez Rainbow Dash no estaba tan mal como le decían- no lo sé, ella está muy triste.

-¿te dijo algo sobre eso?

-solo me dio a entender que no parecía feliz de que alguien siguiera viva.

Rainbow se rasca la cabeza confundida- ¿viva? Mmm ¿Qué tan malo puede ser una pony como para que le moleste que siga viva?

-no lo sé, pero ese tipo de pensamientos son peligrosos… ¿crees que puedas…?

-entiendo a qué quieres llegar, Scootaloo necesita a una pony de confianza para contarlo.

-exacto… que bien que me entiendas.

-no hay problema, gracias por informarme.

-supongo que me iré a ver que hay para hacer por aquí, nos… nos vemos Rai…

Rainbow se despide de él como si estuvieran en la milicia, colocando dos dedos en su frente y bajando todo el brazo.

Cuando Sombra se giró y caminó para marcharse, una frase le detuvo.

-Fluttershy ¿Cuándo piensas quitarte la máscara?

Sombra giró la cabeza para ver por encima de tu hombro.

Rainbow le sonreía con orgullo, era extraño para Shy- ¿no te la creíste ni un poquito?

-Sombra no es tan tierno.

Sin saber que decir o hacer, Fluttershy siguió caminando, preguntándose para sus adentros "¿todos saben que me pasa o solo Rainbow me conoce tan bien?"

* * *

Al salir a la terrosa y áspera calle, Fluttershy logró divisar al paciente 0 con todas sus extremidades soldadas a la parte frontal del camión.

Con pose de crucifixión, el zombi dormía gracias a un hechizo de la princesa, miró a un costado, verificando que tanto Spike como Centinel estaban dentro de una tienda, mirando los planos que la princesa dibujó en un pizarrón verde.

Fluttershy entró y se puso junto al corcel a lo que él le preguntó- ¿por qué estás tan tímido?

-¿de qué hablas?

-tu pose es anormal.

Finalmente Twilight se acercó con una lista en la mano, contenta por ver que el trabajo ya había terminado- valla que mis asistentes se lucieron- dijo juguetonamente dando palmadas en la espalda a los dos.

Fluttershy vio como Spike torció la boca y dirigió una mirada de rencor a Centinel mientras Twilight se marchaba para revisar las pocas provisiones que les quedaban.

-¿asistentes?- le preguntó el dragón arrastrando la voz.

-sí, así nos llamó- Centinel no se dio cuenta de la bestia que ahora mostraba desprecio hasta que lo tubo a pocos centímetros de la cara, tenía que inclinarse un poco para verlo a los ojos.

Centinel le veía desde abajo como un niño a punto de ser arremetido por su padre enojón.

-solo hay espacio para uno- se levantó y se señaló con su dedo pulgar- y ese soy yo, Spike el dragón.

Centinel bajó la oreja izquierda y puso una ceja en arcada- ¿y ahora que hice?

-lo acepto Centinel, metí la pata al encontrarme ausente, pero no importa lo que diga Twilight, el único que la apoyará seré yo ¿y sabes por qué? Por qué no necesita a nadie más y nadie más está calificado para el trabajo.

-creí que estabas con Apple Bloom, estos celos me parecen sospechosos.

Spike hizo una expresión de asco- ¡¿qué?! ¡Eso sería… como incesto!

-entonces no veo el problema en que sea de apoyo.

-¿sabes que le pasó al último tipo que quiso remplazarme?

-se llama Owlowiscious- interrumpió Twilight al entrar- y no te hará nada, Owlowiscious ahora mismo está en casa, tal vez comiéndose las semillas que le dejamos.

-¿Owlowiscious es…?

\- un búho- contestó la princesa.

-y es un grosero- dijo Spike cruzándose de brazos.

-¿que?- Twilight pareció divertirse con ese comentario- ¿aún no arreglan sus diferencias?

-¡nunca me contesta! Solo está allí parado juzgándome y cuando digo algo se burla de mi- afirmó muy dolido el dragón.

-es un búho- insistió la princesa- el único sonido que hace es "woow", supéralo y deja de molestar Centinel.

-no me molesta- dijo el corcel.

Twilight miró a sombra- ¿tienes algo que decir?

-… ¿Por qué lo tendría?

-no lo sé, es en estas situaciones cuando dices algo como… la verdad no se me ocurre que dirías, pero estás muy callado ¿pasó algo?

-nada…

-¡yo opto por almorzar!- dijo Spike- ¿Quién me apoya?

-yop- contestó Centinel.

Twilight de pronto miró a donde estaba sombra y este había desaparecido- ¿A dónde se fue?

* * *

Para Fluttershy solo queda caminar mientras se sumerge en un mar de pensamientos y reflexiones, con miedo de abrir los ojos por el dolor que le causaría el agua salada en sus pupilas, sentía todo a su alrededor y solo le quedaba especular.

El ruido de sus pasos sobre la tierra retumbó en sus oídos como una pelota cayendo por unas escaleras infinitas.

Su postura insegura, su cabeza agachada y hombros caídos, la forma en la que su cuerpo se sacudía con cada paso le hacían tener apariencia de muerto viviente.

Un ave amarilla pecho rojo terminó por pararse en el hombro de la chica, aquella pequeña y curiosa avecita le observaba con una pregunta en sus ojos ¿estás triste?

Fluttershy giró la cabeza y miró a hermoso pájaro, suspiró, se retiró la máscara y buscando en sus bolsillos encontró la pequeña botellita de vidrio, bebió algo de su contenido pues ya no soportaba escucharse a sí misma como un hombre.

El pájaro dio un saltito para arrimarse más a la chica, picoteó uno de sus mechones desarreglados y lo acomodó tras su cabeza para descubrir su ojo húmedo.

Fluttershy consiguió sonreír ante tan bella acción por parte del pájaro, la chica colocó delicada mente su mano para que de un brinco el pequeño ejemplar se posase sobre su mano.

Finalmente, Shy puso al pájaro frente a ella, sonriendo como una niña ilusionada.

-¿eres feliz?

La pequeña ave ladeaba su cabeza una y otra vez juguetonamente.

Shy dejó lentamente de sonreír, sus ojos húmedos ahora eran dos esponjas siendo exprimidas, pues recordó la época en la que ella era feliz.

Quería regresar, volver el tiempo, lo que sea, pero ahora su mente era atormentada por los errores del pasado, las voces de su cabeza le gritaban, le decían de la manera más desagradable lo estúpida que era.

* * *

 **Años atrás**

Shy era una pony desterrada de su hogar, en busca de un sentido de existir, la pony que amaba se había ido para siempre, de todas formas, no es como si le tomara atención alguna antes de eso.

En su mochila, un conejo que asomaba los ojos y orejas por detrás, Fluttershy tenía una idea para pasar desapercibida, y la respuesta estaba en su mochila.

Ángel era su acompañante, el único en el que confiaba, su amigo más leal, algo gruñón y mandón, pero bastante adorable.

-¿quieres que paremos Ángel?

El conejito negó con la cabeza mientras producía dos chillidos negativos.

-pero estoy muy cansada- dijo Fluttershy esperando unos segundos hasta que el conejo salió de su mochila para posarse sobre la misma con bracitos en la cadera y rostro de molesto- mmm, tienes razón, si nos damos prisa podremos llegar a las montañas, allí no llegan los zombis ¿verdad?

Ángel levantó ambos hombros dando a entender que la respuesta no la tenía él.

Un sonido le hizo mirar a su derecha, una cola peluda saltaba entre los arbustos.

-¿mmm? ¿Otro Ángel?- preguntó entusiasmada adentrándose en los arbustos.

Rápidamente, la pony amante de los animales siguió al conejito- espera, no voy a hacerte daño.

Ángel tenía un rostro tanto curioso como algo celoso.

Sin darse cuenta, la chica pisó mal y calló dentro de una madriguera amplia donde la altura era de un metro y medio, un lugar tan extendido, que al entrar solo se veía lo que tocaba la luz que entraba por arriba.

Rodeado con raíces y tierra, la chica se sacudió el polvo de la cara al separarla del suelo, de verdad se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó asustada.

La obscuridad que rodeaba a la chica en cuclillas, un tenebroso respirara venía de frente a ella.

Fluttershy se cubrió el rostro espantada cuando escucho a algo arrasándose apresuradamente a ella. Por un costado vio que solo se trataba de un conejo de la madriguera, quien corrió volviendo a la obscuridad.

La pegaso amarilla suspiró aliviada- ¿caí sobre su casa?- preguntó a la obscuridad- cuanto lo ciento- se disculpó sincera- no los molesto más.

Al momento de que Fluttershy salía de la madriguera, algo le tomó del casco, tirando de ella para que no dejara la obscuridad.

Fluttershy tropezó aferrándose de las raíces para no ser arrastrada mientras gritaba desesperadamente.

Aquello era muy violento, juraría que sintió como unos dientes malogrados se clavaban en su bota derecha.

Shy pateó la cabeza de la criatura saliendo del hoyo en el que estaba metida.

Seguido de esto se levantó para correr, pero su conejo la tomó de las orejas para llamar su atención, al verlo, él le señaló la madriguera esperando que Shy hiciera algo, para él era difícil saber que dentro había conejos como él, en peligro, abandonados.

-¡no puedo!- gritó Fluttershy al borde de las lágrimas, pues dejar unos conejos indefensos le partía el corazón.

Ángel rápidamente se metió a la mochila, sacando la máscara de yegua bienhechora.

-¡eso es solo para intimidar! ¡no creo que esa cosa tenga miedo!

Con mala cara, Ángel le puso la máscara a la chica de un golpe y mientras ella se la quitaba el conejo saltó cual superhéroe y calló dentro de la madriguera.

-¡ÁNGEL!- Gritó Shy salpicando gotas de dolor a través de sus ojos. Se tiró para ver dentro, donde Ángel se mostraba amenazador a todo aquel que intentase atacarlo, pero claro, es un conejo ¿Qué podía hacer?

Después de una espera, Ángel miró a su dueña arriba de él, la actitud despreocupada del conejo era sorprendente, Fluttershy tal vez lo educó sin darse cuenta con películas de superhéroes.

De la nada, un pony pasó en la poca luz que entraba a la madriguera, llevándose al conejito a la espesa obscuridad.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡REGRESA!- Suplicaba destrozada.

Shy acostada miró a su izquierda y tomó la rama de madera que se encontraba junto a ella, entró a la madriguera para salvar a su amigo.

Una vez adentro, sacó la linterna de su mochila y comenzó a apuntar a todas partes, iluminando la amplia red de madrigueras, los conejos podían salir de los huecos por lo que un zombi aquí adentro tenía un banquete servido y en el suelo, estaba la prueba de eso.

La luz que iluminaba los huesos de conejo empezó a temblar, pues la chica no solo se sentía mal, estaba aterrada, nerviosa y muy muy preocupada por aquel ser peludo al que llaman Ángel.

Escuchó un ruido, y lo vio, el zombi estaba de espaldas…

Aquella horrenda criatura de alas rotas se asomó por encima de su hombro mostrando unos dientes ensangrentados, y en sus manos, los restos… de un conejo blanco.

* * *

 **Actualidad…**

El grito de horror de Fluttershy que pasó en su mente como un recuerdo, traspasó las barreras del tiempo y materializó allí mismo cono un desgarrador lamento, el pequeño pajarito que sostenía se fue volando por el susto.

Shy calló de rodillas presionando su cabeza y diciendo desesperadamente una y otra vez- ¡NO ES REAL! ¡NO ES REAL!

-no… no lo es- habló una voz masculina.

Fluttershy levantó la mirada lentamente lo que sus ojos veían era imposible, Sombra, le miraba de pie.

Aquella visión la hizo estallar, corrió hasta el espejismo y se aferró a él en un abrazo inexistente, ella juraba sentirlo, juraba que él era real, lloraba pidiendo perdón, supliendo- ¡LO SIENTO ÁNGEL! ¡DE VERDAD LO SIENTO!

Sombra suspiró y la chica sintió la mano del mismo acariciar su nuca.

-¡de verdad quiero ser fuerte! ¡Pero no puedo sin ti! ¡Por favor vuelve a mi Ángel! ¡Regresa!

-no…

-pero…. ¿por qué?

-debiste dejarme ir hace mucho tiempo… yo debí irme.

-¡nooo! ¡NO POR FAVOR!- le rogaba desgarrando la tela que solo ella podía ver y sentir.

-ya no me necesitas…

Fluttershy cae al suelo con sus manos chocando contra la tierra sollozando- ¡claro que sí! ¡Te necesito! ¡Sin ti estoy perdida!

-… levántate ya.

Fluttershy temblaba por cansancio y sufrimiento, las palabras de sombra eran ignoradas.

-te vez patética, levántate.

Shy se incorporó lenta pero efectivamente mente, vio a sombra y continuó- por favor… no me dejes otra vez…

Sombra la toma de los hombros y la acerca a su rostro- mírame a los ojos.

-no puedo… la máscara no me deja.

-inténtalo.

Fluttershy intenta controlar su respiración y se concentra en las cavidades de la máscara plateada, donde la tela es más delgada y permite a quien está dentro apreciar el exterior.

Lentamente los ojos de Shy se adaptan y la forma de unos ojos llorosos dentro de la máscara aparece, Fluttershy da un suspiró de sorpresa y con la boca temblorosa logra pronunciar una frase- soy… yo…

-todas esas veces en las que me aventé para salvar a alguien, en las que estuve a punto de morir pero siempre me salvaba de la forma más improbable… eras tú… siempre has sido tú.

-pero… Ángel…

-no soy real, solo soy tu sombra, la más humilde de todas pues viene de una pony humilde.

-para mi eres real- afirmó la chica.

-pero no pude seguir siendo así, eres parte de algo más que tu mundo de fantasía, esa estúpida realidad donde te puedes vestir de superhéroe y hacer el bien, donde no estoy muerto, si no que vivo en ti y donde puedes ser feliz.

Shy bajó la mirada ante declaraciones tan depresivas-no lo acepto…

-ey- sombra toma delicadamente la barbilla de la chica y la levanta para que le mira- eso serian malas noticias, de no ser porque puedes tomar lo mejor de esas fantasías, y volverlo una realidad.

-no es verdad…

-¿Quién tuvo la idea de ponerse una máscara y enfrentar sus demonios a través de ella?

-fuiste tú…

-no, fuiste tú, y si tú puedes hacer cosas tales como domar a una criatura de madera, derrotar a tatos rivales a puño limpio, derrotar a cosas más grandes que tú, seguramente el próximo reto que te pongan no será más que un día de campo.

-… lo dices como si no hubiese tenido la máscara todo ese tiempo.

-la máscara no importa… solo déjame ir… insisto, mi labor ha terminado, ya no tienes que ocultar quien eres, ya no me necesitas.

Fluttershy toma mucho aire para dejarlo salir mientras se limpia las lágrimas- supongo que tendré que despedirme…

Al mirar otra vez, el corcel se había esfumado, solo era ella y la máscara en sus manos.

-¿Fluttershy?

La chica miró atrás, AJ le miraba desconcertada, preocupada más que otra cosa- ¿te encuentras bien?

La chica le sonrió y caminó hasta ella para abrazarla fuertemente, Applejack apenas podía entender lo que vio, le respondió el abrazo a su amada pony quien se escondió en su pecho - ¿no te paso nada?

Fluttershy negó con la cabeza- solo es difícil dejar ir a un amigo.

-o… bueno… em… ¿segura que estás bien?

-si- se separó del pecho de la granjera- estoy mucho mejor- dijo sonriendo y segundos después, le regaló un corto pero tierno beso a la chica.

Applejack quedó algo atontada- podría ignorar que te vi hablando sola si me das otro de esos.

Fluttershy se sonroja y acomoda su cabello detrás de su oreja.

-¿Rai no está contigo o sí?

-no ¿por qué?

-em… por nada importante, ven- Applejack le guía el camino abrazándola con una mano por detrás como protegiéndola de algo que Shy no podía entender- volvamos con los demás.

-si… estoy lista para volver.

* * *

 **Dos horas tras la muerte de Ángel**

La obscuridad se apoderó de Equestria, ya que una enorme y sobrenatural nube de tormenta le llovía encima y le tapaba el sol, Shy tenía en sus manos una rama de árbol con la punta de la misma ensangrentada, escondida en una madriguera que se inundaba cada vez más y más.

No se mojaba, sería una locura, la hipotermia era su mayor enemiga, encontró un hueco donde cabía perfectamente, donde podría descansar imaginando que aquel terrible día nunca ocurrió.

Con una máscara de tela en su cara, escondía su horror y tristeza, con su mochila junto a ella esperaba el regreso del sol, ya sin saber que debía hacer, sin una razón real para seguir luchando.

Algo salpicó en el agua, enseguida le miró y se quitó la máscara.

Actuó por instinto al ver que aquello que se movía desesperadamente en el agua, era un conejo de corta edad, sacudiéndose y suplicando ayuda en su idioma.

Shy no pensó en las consecuencias ni cuando estaba dentro del agua helada, tomó a la criatura y se la llevó a aquel hueco donde se cubría.

Estaba empapada al igual que el conejo, aquí es cuando se dio cuenta de su error, pero aún tenía ropa seca en su mochila, un traje con el que tenía planeado usarlo para espantar a tipos tontos y peligrosos.

Finalmente se cambió, sintiéndose como en una de esas convenciones de comics en las que acompañó a algunos de sus amigos más… nerds.

El conejito era secado tranquilamente por la chica con una toalla, cuando terminó con él le admiró un rato sintiendo que su corazón se unía con el de él, pues los dos perdieron mucho pero salieron del mismo infierno, el mismo día.

Entre lágrimas y la locura, Shy le bautizó como Ángel, y colocándose una máscara de tela, le prometió que esta vez, habría un héroe que le protegiera.


	31. Chapter 31 ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Guest chapter 30 . 4h ago

Muy bueno este capítulo, ahora Fluttershy es tan fuerte y madura que ya no necesita a sombra, y la forma de perder a Ángel si fue brutal, muy al estilo de Batman incluso su forma de superar su trauma es igual cubriéndolo con una máscara, lo que si me tiene intrigado es que nos perdimos un capitulo, en el anterior Spike termina preguntando por Pinkie, y Rainbow torturando a Gilda, yo esperaba ver en este capítulo 3 cosas: n 1 a Spike moliendo a golpes a unos 150- 200 zombies por la noticia de Pinkie, n 2 a Apple Bloom " consolando a su dragón " toda la noche y n3 a sombra revisando que ya no lo necesitan así como a Scootaloo triste y martirizada por escuchar los...a mm..." gemidos tristes" de Spike y Apple Bloom.

 **Si si a huevo, puse a sombra solo porque quería a un Batman en el fic (no es broma) gracias hermano…. ¿o hermana? :v no sé.**

 **Tengo una duda, em… igual y yo ya estoy muy enfermo por tanto internet y veo referencias medio porno, pero ¿esas comillas en "gemidos tristes"? mmm, XD igual y lo malinterpreto :P**

 **MLP LODM PACIENTE 0**

El día anterior habían recuperado de manera exitosa al paciente 0 y al libro más temido por los ponys, aquel cuyos secretos podrían alterar las cosas tal y como se conocen (lo cual pasó anteriormente, no tengo que recordarles que ocurrió cuando Twilight le leyó) continuo.

Esa mañana Applejack había despertado con una sola pregunta ¿A dónde fue Fluttershy? La ausencia del traje de "sombra" solo le indicaba que ahora su querida pegaso no era más que un pensamiento en una mente retorcida.

Applejack no podía creerlo, ¿enserio fue la última en levantarse?

 **Capítulo 31 ¿por qué lo hiciste?**

AJ preguntó en varias ocasiones si habían visto a Fluttershy, y todos contestaban cosas parecidas "sombra está caminando por allí, seguramente ocupado con algo" "sombra está afuera querida" "¿no hablas de sombra?"

Observó a Spike soplando algo de fuego para soldar las extremidades del paciente 0 al camión, miró a Scootaloo reflexiva en un techo, a Tiara platicando con Babs mientras montaban cosas en el camión, intentó hablar con twi, pero estaba ocupada procurando que todo estuviera en orden, definitivamente sería una de esos días, los aburridos (y lo agradecía en parte, un poco de tranquilidad no le caería nada mal, pero por otro lado se sentía mal por no ayudar de ninguna manera)

Se percató de algo, faltaban 3 ponys, Fluttershy, Rainbow y Sweetie Belle.

AJ respiró intentando no tomar tanta importancia, entre sus pensamientos dedujo "Raí sigue dormida, sus armas no las tiene ella así que si vuelve a ponerse psicópata será más sencillo detenerla"

"sombra ha estado dando vueltas toda la mañana, la verdad no me sorprende" "Sweetie es complicada, no la conozco del todo bien, después de todo su rencor no le deja entablar una conversación"

La granjera se sentía poco más que inútil, parecía que todos los trabajos ya estaban ocupados y por más que le exigía a Twilight ella parecía empeñarse en no dejarle hacer nada.

-tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer.

-¿Qué tal descansar?

Se encontraban en una oficina, llena de planos y planes de la princesa, con un pizarrón, una mesa de noche con cajones, etc.

-por favor Twilight, me conoces, necesito hacer algo, descansaré de camino a casa.

-ah sí, sobre eso…

Applejack suspira decepcionada sabiendo que es lo que Twilight le diría- ¿otro viaje?

-este es el último lo prometo, no tenemos comida suficiente debemos hacer una parada.

-¿Dónde crees que encontraremos comida?

-Appleloosa- contestó Twilight indiferente.

Applejack sintió una marea de emociones encontradas-… ¿Appleloosa?

-si.

-¿el Appleloosa donde vivían mis familiares?

-el mismo.

-… wow… esto será… difícil.

-mira, entiendo si no quieres ir, es probable que solo nos encontremos con un pueblo destruido y con algunos zombis, pero los manzanos de ese lugar podrían salvarnos, si es que el clima no acabó con ellos ya.

-me parece arriesgado… pero, tu eres la jefa.

-que bien que entiendas. Ahora, ¿vez el libro que está en ese cajón?- Twilight apunta a un cajón serrado, Applejack le abre y saca un libro negro con una pluma morada en la portada.

-¿es el…?

-el mismo que me hizo desaparecer, con el que podríamos reparar todo y a todos.

Applejack suspira pensando en cómo el libro podría llevarlos a la ruina, pensó en poner objeción, incluso en robarlo para alejarlo de Twilight pero sería deshonesto, se limitó a respirar profundo y cerrar la boca.

-quiero que lo cuides, no dejes que nadie lo lea, ni siquiera yo.

AJ abre los ojos como plano al escuchar eso- ¿qué? ¿Y yo por qué?

-un fantasma me dijo una vez que eras la pony con mayor cordura, por eso te lo confío, de ti depende que llegue a Ponyville donde lo guardaremos en su cofre para que nadie más lo lea, unicornio o no, es peligroso, pero creo que eso lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Twilight toma a su amiga de los hombros y con una compasión digna de una madre dice- eres la más capaz para esto, no me gusta ponerte tanta carga, pero es lo mejor, por eso no quiero que trabajes mucho, el estrés, la falta de sueño y la cantidad de violencia a la que nos exponemos puede causar daños graves dentro de nosotras… ya vez que pasa con Rainbow…- bajó las orejas y miró a otro lado alejando las manos de la granjera- quería pensar que todo era una idea errónea, pero ayer entré a sus sueños…

-¿y que viste?

Twilight mira a AJ a los ojos, con un hilo de voz le respondió- no entiendo que es lo que le pasa…

Tocaron a la puerta abierta, Apple Bloom se frotó una brazo apenada- em… ¿interrumpo?

-¿Qué pasa hermanita?

-tenemos un problema con Sweetie Belle…

* * *

Ahora eran 4 ponys en una habitación, dos hermanas mayores y dos mejores, Sweetie Belle lloraba en la cama, empapada, con un ojo morado y claramente traumada, Applejack logró convencer a Twilight de que este era un problema pequeño para que no se distrajera de sus labores por lo que ella apenas y estaba enterada de lo que pasó.

-te juro que si encuentro al maldito lo voy a convertir en tiras de carne- dijo Apple Bloom molesta.

-¿segura que no viste nada?- preguntó Applejack.

-no, solo sentí el golpe y de pronto estaba siendo arrojada a un poso con una bolsa cubriéndome toda- dijo la chica entre lágrimas- trataron de matarme…

Apple Bloom prosiguió a acariciar la frente de su amiga para consolarla.

-¿y si fueron los perros?- dijo Rarity buscando alguna explicación.

Applejack miró a su hermana, parecía que las dos habían llegado a la misma conclusión- no quería decirlo Rarity, pero creo que quien sea que haya intentado matar a Sweetie… es uno de los nuestros.

-pero eso es muy descabellado- declaró Rarity algo indignada.

-no del todo- dijo Apple Bloom- Spike me dijo que detecta el olor de los canes a kilómetros de distancia, quien lo haya hecho o sabe cómo camuflar su olor o ha viajado con nosotros.

-es que me niego a creerlo… a menos que- Rarity mira a otra parte razonando- a menos que… sea uno de esos ponys nuevos.

-Centinel, Babs y Diamond Tiara- dijo Applejack.

-parece una locura- declaró Apple Bloom.

-tampoco me parecería buena noticia que mi última prima sea una traidora, pero enserio, si apostara por alguien diría que es Rainbow Dash.

-pe…pe,pero Rai no me haría algo así- dijo Sweetie Belle temblorosa y desconsolada- vivimos juntas, somos amigas.

-y fue mi novia, pero intentó matarme también, lo siento chicas, ella hace mucho que dejó de ser quien conocían.

-suena fácil culpar a la enferma mental… demasiado facil- afirmó Apple Bloom.

-coincido con Apple Bloom- declaró Rarity- Applejack, ¿Rainbow Dash tuvo una razón para intentar matarte?

-pues me culpa de arruinarle la vida y eso se le puede culpar a cualquiera.

-pero ella tenía sentimientos negativos hacia ti antes de eso- acertó Rarity.

-es un buen punto, pero una chica así es simplemente impredecible, un dia es tu compañera y al otro intenta clavarte un cuchillo en la garganta- Applejack se acomodó su sombrero.

-¡¿quiso clavarte un cuchillo en la garganta?!- preguntó su hermana menor muy asustada.

-no, creo que era una botella de vidrio.

-chicas- Rarity tomó la palabra- Rainbow es nuestra principal sospechosa, pero no hay que dejar de pensar en los demás, quien sabe, si ya hay una loca ¿por qué no dos?

Las tres chicas miraron a Rarity como si estuvieran apreciando a un personaje de una película de espías.

-¿que?- preguntó la chica ante tan descarada atención.

-nada- dijo Applejack.

-okey, creo que lo mejor será que salgan a buscar respuestas, yo me quedo a cuidar a mi hermana- siguió Rarity.

-no- dijo Applejack.

-¿qué? A mí me parecía una idea razonable -la unicornio mira extrañada a la granjera.

-lo siento Rarity, pero será mejor que se queden con Twilight, no quero hacerte menos pero aún no puedes usar magia y si Rainbow, o quien sea que quiera matarla aparece poco podrás hacer.

-mmm, tienes razón- dijo Rarity.

-¿y quién más es sospechoso?- preguntó Apple Bloom- quero decir, ¿Quién tendría algo en contra de Sweetie?

Applejack piensa un segundo antes de hablar-mmm, tengo una idea, cada quien elegirá a sus sospechosos, los vigilaremos durante el día de hoy y cualquiera que parezca esconder algo le acorralaremos y haremos que nos revele su secreto, si no es nada malo no tiene porque ocultarlo.

-me parece justo- dijo Rarity- si me permiten escoger primero…

-adelante.

-yo quiero vigilar a Centinel, a Diamond Tiara y a la más probable Rainbow.

-¿segura que quieres ir con Rai?- preguntó Applejack algo preocupada por lo que le pudiera pasar.

-si las cosas se ponen feas les hablo por mi radio.

-está bien- dijo Applejack continuando con nombrar a sus sospechosos- yo vigilaré a Bab Seed y también a Spike.

-un momento- interrumpió su hermana algo molesta- ¿por qué Spike es sospechoso? ¡Es más! ¡El debería ayudarnos! ¡Es de confianza!

\- lo siento manzanita pero yo no confió en un dragón que se atreve a besuquearse con mi hermana frente a todos, como si se tratara de un trofeo que presumir.

-… no lo haces porque te parezca sospechoso, lo haces por que no te cae bien- dijo la pelirroja mirando a otra parte y apretando los puños cual niña a punto de hacer una rabieta.

-solo me aseguró de que ese noviecito tuyo sea tan bueno como dices- contestó Applejack acercando su cara a la de su hermana con los parpados superiores caídos.

Apple Bloom pegó su nariz a la de su hermana furiosa –estás haciendo muy personal esta búsqueda.

-¿Cuándo dije que no era personal? ¡¿Puede que haya un traidor entre nosotros y pretendes que no sea personal?!

-Spike no es malo- contestó agresivamente, apretando los dientes y haciendo de sus ojos la viva imagen del enfado-es el mejor chico que queda y el amor de mi vida.

-deberías cuidarte hermanita, estás tan enamorada que los corazones que salen de tu boca no te dejan ver el camino.

Mientras las dos chicas discutían el otro par de hermanas les veían muy molestas, pues dejaron de tomarse enserio la situación solo para pelear por el novio de la más pequeña.

-yo no dije nada cuando empezaste a salir con Rainbow, sabías que era una irresponsable y alcohólica.

-pero no estaba restregando mi cara contra la suya frente a todo el mundo, ahora escúchame bien señorita, dejarás tus emociones a un lado y te concentraras en averiguar si Scootaloo esconde algo ¿entiendes?

Pasaron segundos eternos con las dos chicas mirándose fijamente, las dos con el ceño fruncido, nariz con nariz, Apple Bloom apretando los puños y estirando los brazos hacia abajo, Applejack con las manos en sus caderas, AJ era más alta que su hermana por lo que sus sombreros no se tocaban, AJ tenía la cara más agachada y Apple Bloom más levantada.

-¿entiendes?- insistió más molesta.

-…si, señora Apple- contestó apretando los dientes y haciendo lo imposible por no atacarla.

* * *

-¿entonces no harás nada?- le cuestión la joven unicornio a su amiga de sombrero.

El pizarrón de Twilight era la única compañía que tenían pues la princesa había partido para inspeccionar más a detalle el camión junto a Spike y Centinel.

-tengo que vigilar a Scootaloo, y piénsalo Sweetie ¡es Scootaloo! ¿Cómo desconfiar de ella?

-pues… tu desconfiaste de ella…

-¿yo? ¿Cuándo?

-bueno… con el tema de Pip y eso… me hiciste borrarle la memoria…

-… ¿Pip? ¿El potrillo de manchas cafés?

-… no lo recuerdas ¿cierto?

-¿recordar que?

-em… nada ´XD

-… Sweetie- le llamó con un tono de amenaza.

-ay jejeje no me hagas caso ¿recuerdas que estoy paranoica porque? No sé, ¡ah si! ¡INTENTARON MATARME!

-SHHHH, baja lo voz te van a oír.

* * *

Asomándose por las ventanas, Rarity miraba a los dos ponys y al dragón dentro del camión, con mirada coqueta y sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro dijo para sí misma.

-ahora si le sacaré toda la sopa.

-¿a quién?

Rarity saltó espantada y gritando, se giró viendo a Rainbow vestida con una camisa de tirantes y cara de que no había dormido en mucho tiempo.

-…ra…Rainbow Dash… em ¿Cómo te va?

-nada mal, y ¿Qué hace ese monstruo en el camión?

-mmm, no lo sé, ya sabes cómo es Twilight, siempre deja a Spike subir a todas partes.

-¿qué? Yo hablaba del que está sujeto allí- Rainbow señala a la parte frontal del camión donde un zombi anaranjado con patas de araña en la espalda se encuentra inmóvil cual pony crucificado.

-oh… yy ¿Qué has hecho Rainbow? Escuché que estás durmiendo mucho.

-¿dormir? No, me ejército.

-haaaaa, ya veo, quieres guardar la figura para alguien.

-No lo necesito, estoy en buena forma y soy asombrosa, quienes necesitan guardar la figura son las chicas superficiales que se operan los senos con tal de atraer las miradas de los chicos- afirmó orgullosa, serrando los ojos y colocando una mano en su cintura.

Rarity entrecerró los ojos- las mías son reales…- dijo molesta.

-¿disculpa? ¿Te ofendí sin darme cuenta?- se burló de ella- bueno, te dejo, aún tengo que volar un par de horas para no perder el ritmo, avísame si necesitas ayuda.

Rainbow se fue volando dejando a Rarity con una extraña sensación de incomodidad.

"me ocuparé de ella luego"

Spike pegaba un oído al suelo del camión mientras Twilight daba golpecitos para comprobar la vibración.

-¿y qué tal?

-algo hay flojo debajo de esto, suena más que unos simples tornillos- deducía sacando la lengua por la concentración.

Rarity entró por la puerta del camión solo para hacer una petición- Twilight, discúlpame un segundo ¿me permites a Centinel?

Centinel levantó la cabeza asombrada y mira a Twilight y Spike con el miedo en su cara.

Twilight contesta- sí, puedes llevártelo.

Spike susurra- ten cuidado con esa arpía- Twilight estaba cerca de él por lo que le soltó un codazo en el estómago por semejante falta de respeto.

-oye, mi pancita.

-no seas grosero.

-sería una grosería no advertirle.

* * *

Applejack caminaba por las calles sin pavimentar de Flowercommunyty, la tierra era levantada por el aire creando un ambiente del viejo oeste.

Bab Seed le miraba a la distancia, algo incomoda pues había notado el paso de su prima mayor que ella, siempre manteniendo la distancia pero nunca dejando de observar.

-¿Qué tiene Applejack?- preguntó Tiara levantando una ceja.

-si lo supiera no me preocuparía.

-¿y si le hablas? Tal vez busca conversación.

-así no es ella, ella siempre te habla directamente… o eso creo yo.

-¿crees que sepa que estamos hablando de ella?

-es lo más probable.

Un silencio incomodo rodeó la calle, las chicas se giraron para continuar tratando de ignorar lo que veían.

-no actúes extraño- comentó discretamente Babs con una sonrisa tan forzada que juraría que en cualquier momento su cara se desgarraría.

-lo intento, pero estoy rodeada de raros y es contagioso.

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la chica, Applejack se dirigió al camión y enseguida el zombi atrapado le hizo arquear una ceja "¿y esto de que se trata?"

Se asomó por la parte trasera, viendo a la princesa y su asistente observando los escapes, Spike estaba sobre cuatro patas, pegaba un oído al escape y Twilight daba un pequeño golpe al camión creando una vibración ligera que Spike deducía apoyado de su buen oído.

-¿y bien?

-sigo sin entender que es lo que pasa aquí adentro.

-mmm, ¿sonará a locura que te pida que voltees el vehículo?

-¿y que hay del paciente 0? Quiero decir, ¿no lo mataremos con eso?

-en realidad se regenera así que tampoco nos arriesgamos mucho.

El dragón suspira, colca una de sus fuertes manos en el camión para levantarse- enserio tenemos que hablar de ese zombi.

-es fascinante ¿no?

-si por fascinante te refieres a terrorífico y peligroso sí, es muy fascinante.

-me pregunto de donde salen esas patas de araña- dijo Twilight mirando al cielo y tomando su barbilla en pose de deducción- ¿serán sus costillas mutadas a extremidades?

-hablo enserio, me preocupas.

-no hablas enserio.

-estas obsesionada.

-claro que no.

-por favor solo mira lo que haces, tienes a un zombi sujeto a tu vehículo como si estuvieras en una película donde el mundo es un desierto y los recursos más preciados sean armas, gasolina y agua.

-¿querías llevártelo adentro donde sí se suelta puede dañar a alguien?

-no, eso sería horrible.

-¿entonces?

-no lo necesitamos.

-… tú estás actuando de un modo que no me gusta.

-¿tu crees?- respondió con un aire de sarcasmo.

-si, estás subestimándome.

-eso espero, dime que tienes un plan que te has guardado todo este tiempo y puedas terminar con esto sin Pinkie.

-¡pues si!- afirmó molesta.

-dímelo.

-em… yo…

Spike le mira decepcionado- me lo suponía- dijo bajando la voz, su olfato hizo acto de presencia a lo que miró a una esquina del vehículo detectando a una espía.

-¿Qué haces Jack?

Applejack serró su garganta, había olvidado que era muy difícil espiar al dragón.

-¿estás allí Applejack?- preguntó la princesa.

-noo…

* * *

A unos metros de allí, Rarity y Centinel miraban la escena del torpe intento de espiar de Applejack, parecían intrigados con como Twilight le llamaría la atención por tal falta de educación, pero Rarity comenzaba a aburrirse por lo que inició una conversación con el unicornio.

-¿siempre has sido tan callado?

-si- contestó cortante, a decir verdad Rarity lo notaba algo incómodo, pero ella conocía a los hombres y era momento de usar esos conocimientos para su beneficio.

La chica se echó su hermoso cabello índigo para atrás resaltando sus atributos- ¿crees que puedas ser un poco más expresivo conmigo?

-no soy un hipócrita y no diré nada a menos que sienta que es necesario.

-está bien, no necesito hablar para lo que necesito.

-¿y que necesitas?- Centinel sintió su piel erizándose cuando las suaves manos del unicornio le tomaron del brazo y la chica se recargó en él con toda la confianza del mundo.

Centinel le empujó algo asustado- ¿Qué crees que haces?

-creo que tú y yo podemos ayudarnos mutuamente- le dijo de una manera seductora usando dos de sus dedos como si fueran unas pequeñas piernas caminando por el pecho del pony quien sentía un cosquilleo con el contacto- yo obtengo alguien en quien acurrucarme esta noche y tú la mejor experiencia de tu vida.

Centinel le tomó la mano y la apartó solo para levantarse y caminar alejándose de aquel unicornio de cuerno fracturado.

-¡tú te lo pierdes!- contestó furiosa ante la acción del corcel- idiota.

Centinel miró a Spike a la distancia quien le mostraba un pulgar en alto como señal de aprobación.

* * *

Las dos amigas se encontraron para intercambiar información, Rarity tenía los brazos cruzados y los hombros caídos escondiendo su persona, Applejack posaba una mano en la cadera y un rostro de mal carácter.

-¿te fue tan mal como a mí?- preguntó Applejack.

-fue terrible, el único potro aquí y resultó "burgués"

-¿qué?

-nada, no funcionó…¿ y si nos equivocamos?

-¿cómo?

-es que piénsalo, ¿por qué a Sweetie Belle? ¿Por qué ahora? Suena tan… absurdo, tal vez ni siquiera fue atacada.

-¿y cómo explicas su ojo golpeado o su historia? ¿Crees que tu hermana mentiría? ¿Y que ganaría con tenernos nerviosas?

-no digo que mienta, Sweetie es un poco…

-¿un poco qué?

-descuidada- (por no decir torpe)- no me sorprendería que ella sola se haya caído al pozo y se haya golpeado con una roca… no deberíamos juzgar a estos ponys así, es decir míralos, dieron su vida por nosotros… perdieron mucho por nosotros…

-tienes un corazón grande Rarity, pero eso no nos ayudará ¿no te preocupa Sweetie Belle?

-¡¿Qué cosas dices?! ¡Claro que me preocupa! ¡Está loca! ¡¿Salir de un lugar seguro porque una planta se lo dijo?!

-fue Twilight- le corrigió.

-querida, ella dijo que fue una planta come ponys, pero no importa, simplemente no hay razones, no existe nadie actuando de una manera que nos haga sospechar que no le agrada Sweetie Belle.

Mientras Rarity hablaba Applejack señaló a un costado de ellas, donde Scootaloo miraba por una ventana de manera sospechosa, donde se escondían Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom, ella miró a las chicas a una cuadra de distancia, las hermanas mayores de sus amigas que le observaban descaradamente.

Notaron sus ojos llorosos, su rostro típico de un niño al que atraparon en el peor momento y sus teorías volaron hasta el cielo cuando Scootaloo comenzó a correr para escapar de ellas.

-maldita sea- dijo Applejack antes de echarse a correr tras ella.

Antes de que Scootaloo fuese alcanzada por Applejack aprovechó un momento para empezar a volar y alejarse del suelo lo más rápido que podía. Applejack solo pensó en unas palabras cuando se hizo con su lazo "oh no, no te escaparás" lo lanzó tomando a la pegaso de los cascos y forzándola a bajar.

-ven aquí- la granjera le tiró al suelo poniéndose sobre ella- ¿Qué mierda haces?

Scootaloo se veía tan asustada, tan impotente, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente sin poder entender del todo que pasaba.

Applejack le tomó de la ropa y sacudiéndole agresivamente le preguntaba- ¡¿creíste que no tendrá consecuencias?! ¡¿He?!

-¡¿QUÉ HACES?!- llegó la voz enfurecida de su hermana por la espalda, pero Applejack no le tomó importancia y siguió interrogando- ¡si no confiesas de una vez te arrancaré las alas!

De pronto unos gruesos, largos y afilados dedos morados rodearon la cara de la granjera, Spike le tomó por la nuca y levantó quitándole a Scootaloo a esa desquiziada de encima.

Scootaloo se limpió las lágrimas, el sol se posaba detrás de Spike para dejarla a ella segada con la vista de su héroe.

-si te metes con ella, te metes conmigo- amenazó Spike apretando un poco el cráneo de la granjera.

-¡suéltame! ¡¿y vez lo que hace este idiota Apple Bloom?!

-¡él no está atacando a nadie que no lo merezca!- afirmó la pelirroja levantando a Scootaloo- ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA?!

Antes de que se diera cuenta, la gran mayoría de los ponys rodeaban a Applejack, mirándola con una enorme decepción, incluso Rarity se retorcía de asco.

Twilight hizo acto de presencia, dirigiéndose a Spike después de ver unos segundos a la granjera colgando- no la vayas a soltar.

-¡no lo entienden! ¡Esta Pegaso oculta algo!- afirmaba Applejack agitándose para tratar de liberarse de la poderosa mano del dragón.

-¡claro que no!- dijo Sweetie Belle- ¿no te aburres de arruinarnos la vida? ¡Ella solo quería verme! ¡Supo de mi accidente y quería asegurarse de que estaba bien!

-¡¿accidente?! ¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Así ocultan lo que en verdad está pasando?!- gruñía Jack con una furia irracional- ¡si seguimos así la especia se irá al estiércol!

-¿y que pasa exactamente?- preguntó Spike.

-¡alguno de ustedes malditos infelices intentó deshacerse de Sweetie Belle! ¡Quieren acabar con nosotros uno por uno!

-¡pero no Scootaloo!- gritó Sweetie Belle- ella no tiene nada que ver.

-no… tiene razón- interrumpió Scootaloo llamando la atención de todos, se notaba que tantos ojos sobre si la estaban matando, estaba nerviosa, triste, impotente, apunto de llorar.

-scoot…- susurró Sweetie Belle sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, esperaba que fuera un malentendido y los pensamientos en su cabeza solo fueran más alucinaciones de su paranoia.

-yo… no quería que te hiciera daño…

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Sweetie Belle mientras su corazón era devorado lentamente por la decepción.

-estos días han sido una verdadera pesadilla- afirmó mientras su coraje le devolvían las lágrimas, parecía molesta y tratando de contenerse pues si hablaba de más se arrepentiría mucho- ¡ustedes me intentan borrar la memora! ¡Me abandonan! ¡Me ignoran! ¡Me hacen sentir el cielo solo para dejarme caer al infierno!- esto último lo dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Spike.

-¡no me siento bien! ¡Pero lo intenté! ¡Traté de hacer como siempre y dejarme pisotear! ¡Pero estoy harta!

El silencio consumía las cabezas de todos en el lugar, Applejack miró a Spike con una mirada de "te lo dije" y "¿a qué hora me vas a bajar?"

Twilight pasó entre todos para tratar de tranquilizar a la alterada Pegaso.

-Scootaloo, no tienes por qué temer, somos tus amigos.

-pues no lo parecen…

-solo… déjame ayudarte, por favor dime ¿tu empujaste a Sweetie al pozo?

-yo no dije eso…

-¿entonces?

-yo… yo solo le dije a Rainbow como me sentía… y ella me prometió que no volverían a hacerme daño…

-¡ESA MALDITA LOCA DE MIRDA!

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a AJ quien seguía atrapada por el dragón - ¿quieres soltarme ya?

Spike miró a la princesa quien le dio el visto bueno asintiendo con la cabeza, Spike la soltó y ella calló de pie en la tierra.

Sweetie Belle caminó con mala cara hasta Scootaloo poniéndose frente a ella, sus manos brillaban y los cascos de la pegaso se hundían en la tierra gracias a la magia de la unicornio, no tenía salida, pero tampoco escaparía, ya no más…

-¿te sientes culpable?- preguntó Sweetie Belle a lo que Scootaloo asintió lentamente con la cabeza con su cabello tapándole los ojos.

Los ojos de la unicornio se humedecieron y de un abrazo comenzó a disculparse con Scootaloo- sabía que no debía usar un hechizo contra ti. Perdóname…

Sin que Scootaloo se diera cuenta, Apple Bloom se unió al abrazo dejándola a ella con sus dos amigas aferradas a su cuerpo inmóvil mientras dos gigantescas cascadas bajaban por las mejillas de la Pegaso anaranjada, su boca permanecía quieta, inevitablemente subió la vista hasta toparse con la cara de Spike.

El dragón solo bajó los ojos entristecido, y miró a Twilight preguntando- ¿ahora qué?

Twilight respiró profundo- busquemos a Rainbow, y aclaremos este malentendido.

* * *

El dragón olfateaba el suelo como un sabueso, Applejack se le acercó con las siguientes palabras saliendo de su boca- ¡no encuentro a Fluttershy!- Spike levantó la mirada sin dejar de olfatear y apuntó al sur, haciendo que la chica corriese en esa dirección.

Los ponys corrían registrando todos los locales y hogares posibles, no importa lo que ocurriera, esa yegua no podía escapar.

Centinel caminaba detrás de Twilight.

-se hace de noche.

-no tengo tiempo para obviedades. Busca a Rainbow… y no intentes matarla, nadie más debe sufrir…

Centinel solo dejó de seguirla y se puso a buscar mientras Twi llegaba con el dragón.

-¿la encontraste?

-a ella no pero ¿Qué tal una grifo?

* * *

En una parte lejana de la ciudad, un camión se estacionó frente a los almacenes de una fábrica de telas, Twilight bajó del mismo con la instrucción de que nadie saliera del camión, solo irían con ella Rarity y Spike, uno por ser la mejor opción, la otra por haber insistido en querer ver a la agresora de su hermana pagar con una justa sentencia.

Spike tiró la puerta de una patada, la grifo fue revelada con la luz que entraba por la misma. Atada con una cadena y las plumas empapadas de sangre, tenía cortadas en casi todo el cuerpo, pareció reaccionar ante la entrada de las ponys y el dragón.

-…valla, eso es una sorpresa para ustedes ¿verdad?- dijo ella.

Twilight levantó una mano para qué sus dos compañeros no se movieran, fue ella quien caminó hasta la moribunda grifo para preguntar- ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Gilda sonrió- me sorprende lo bien que has entrenado a tus soldados. Pero yo no me quebró con facilidad.

-…¿fue Rainbow Dash?

-jajaja, la muy perra sabe infringir dolor.

Spike reaccionó muy tarde, alguien tomó por la espalda a Rarity poniéndola la pistola en su barbilla.

-shhhh- Rainbow Dash estaba llena de un lodo apestoso para evitar la olfato de Spike, Twilight le miró asustada, nerviosa, triste.

Rarity parecía ver la muerte ante sus ojos, el momento era horriblemente largo y nadie decía nada, nadie se movía, ella tenía el control- así es como me gusta, wow, somos tan cercanos que no tengo que hablar para que sepan que les voy a pedir- dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Rainbow…

-HA Ha- negó el permiso de hablar a la princesa- retrocedan, por favor, no me gustaría tener que dispararle a esta puta.

Aunque a Spike le hubiera gustado escuchar esa palabra dedicada a Rarity, su enfado era difícil de ocultar, Rainbow era una traidora y la traición es el peor de los sentimientos.

Lentamente los chicos cambiaban de posición, dejando a la princesa y al dragón del lado de la puerta y a Rainbow y a Rarity del mismo lado que Gilda.

-jeje, los dos personajes más poderosos del libro a mi merced, Daring Do se sentiría orgullosa.

Gilda comenzó a reír como una Psicópata- ¿enserio Dash? ¿Ese es tu truco?

-¡shhhh! No lo arruines- le mandó a callar la molesta pegaso.

-¿serias capaz de dispararle a tu propia amiga?- preguntó indignado Spike.

-¿por qué no? podría ser interesante.

Detrás de Spike y Twilight entraron Applejack y Fluttershy, AJ apuntaba con su arma a Rainbow y Fluttershy solo le miraba con horror.

-baja el arma- le ordenó Twilight a Applejack- les dije que me esperaran en el camión.

-¿y dejar que esta idiota siga haciendo de la suyas?

-Rainbow por favor…- le rogó la chica amarilla de cabello rosado- estás actuando fuera de lo común…

-¿Qué eso no es lo que hacen todos? ¡Solo mírense! Twilight, la última princesa, loca por terminar con una guerra que perdimos hace años. Applejack, la zorra que solo piensa en ella y su familia, dispuesta a mandar a la mierda el destino de la especie, Spike, el dragón más doble cara de todos.

-no… te lo suplico Rai… esto puede ser mejor, podemos ser algo mejor que esto- insistía Fluttershy.

-jejeje, eso me Dijo Applejack y mira donde estamos.

-no me hagas lanzar un hechizo sobre ti- dijo muy amenazante Twilight.

-ya tengo el dedo en el gatillo, ¿Qué tan rápida crees que es tu magia?

Twilight sintió como su ego caía hasta lo más profundo de la tierra… Rainbow tiene razón, la pony más poderosa de la tierra y no puede hacer nada ante esta situación.

-miren, somos amigos ¿no? así que les diré como terminará el libro, digamos que me aburro o alguno de ustedes hace algo que no debía, jalo del gatillo y nos reímos del resultado. Pero ¿Qué pasa si Rarity copera?

-¿cooperar…?- preguntó la aterrada unicornio.

Sweetie Belle hizo acto de presencia, levitando cuchillos y con una cara de verdadera maldad.

-Twilight- pidió la pegaso que manejaba a Rarity con su pistola.

La princesa encerró a Sweetie Belle en una burbuja impidiéndole continuar con su intento por acabar con Rainbow.

-¡y mira! ¡justo a tiempo! Sweetie Belle, tu tienes que escuchar esto.

-¡TE JURO QUE SI LE HACES ALGO SENTIRAS LO QUE ES QUE TE ARRANQUEN LA PIEL!

-jejeje, esa es la Sweetie que me agrada, y bien Rarity ¿tienes algo que confesar?

-apestas a mierda- dijo la chica- enserio ¿no has considerado el baño?- el arma de Rainbow se clavó en su garganta- respuesta errónea, me estás haciendo enojar, hagámoslo más interesante ¿quieren? Rarity, tienes 3 segundos antes de que apriete el gatillo, uno.

-¡RAINBOW DETENTE DE UNA VEZ!- le ordenó la princesa apretando los puños cargados de magia.

-dos.

-¡no Rainbow! ¡No lo hagas!- le suplicaba Fluttershy con los ojos húmedos y los dientes apretados.

-tres.

-¡FUI YO!- gritó Rarity en un estado de pánico legendario.

Rainbow mas que complacida pareció enfurecer aprontando mas el arma contra la garganta de la unicornio.

-¿tú qué?

-yo traté de deshacerme de Sweetie Belle…

Nadie daba crédito, Sweetie parecía romperse a segundos a lo que Dash siguió interrogando.

-¿por qué?

Rarity respiraba agitadamente mientras su mirada se dirigía al unicornio encerrada en la burbuja

-¡¿POR QUÉ?!- insistió Rainbow Dash furiosa.

-¡PORQUE NO ES MI HERMANA! ¡ES UN JODIDO CHANGELING! ¡SI SE LOS DECIA NADIE ME CREERIA POR ESO TOMÉ EL PROBLEMA CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!

Algo dentro de Sweetie Belle se rompió, pues llena de rabia tomó el cuchillo con el que atacaría a Rainbow y con la punta comenzó a desgarrar la carne de su palma derecha dejando ver una cantidad moderada de sangre roja, cuando terminó su corte, pegó la mano ensangrentada a la burbuja que la aislaba.

-¿VEZ ESTE COLOR ESTUPIDA?- le gritaba llorando- ¿LO VEZ? ¡TU PUTA MADRE ES UN CHANGELING! ¡TU Y TUS ESTUPIDAS TEORIAS SON UN CHANGELING! ¡YO SOY SWEETIE BELLE! ¡Y si ni viendo mi sangre te convenzo! ¡Tal vez Rainbow debería tirar del gatillo de una vez!

La pegaso azul sonrió y obedeciendo a Sweetie tiró del gatillo, haciendo un sonido ridículo, el mismo que hace un arma sin balas.

Rainbow soltó a Rarity, que calló de rodillas, inmóvil, llorando, mirando la mano ensangrentada de su hermana se llevó las manos a la boca, completamente arrepentida, de verdad, esta vez se había lucido.

la pegaso se limpió un poco de la porquería de la frente, mirando a Twilight como si nada hubiera pasado- ¿sabes algo Twi? Esto salió mejor de lo que esperaba, imaginé que en cualquier momento tu harías…

Un rayo violeta le golpeó en la cara haciendo que su nuca se estampara contra la pared de detrás, sus ojos se tornaron del mismo color que la magia, y antes de que la chica cállese en un sueño profundo, alcanzó a decir- que harías algo como eso…

Twilight mostró la primera lágrima del día, la cual limpió y sin decir ni una sola palabra caminó para salir del lugar.

* * *

Es la primera hora del día siguiente, Spike estaba recostado en el techo del camión notablemente devastado, sin ganas de hacer nada, cosa que no era muy diferente al resto de viajeros.

La ultima en sentarse fue Scootaloo quien giró la cabeza para ver en la parte de atrás a 3 chicas que estaban tras unas rejas improvisadas y con las manos atadas a sus asientos, Rainbow tenía una mirada obscura y su mueca solo daba a entender lo molesta que se encontraba. Rarity sollozaba en silencio aterrada de sus otras dos compañeras de la celda improvisada dentro del camión. Gilda apenas y se movía.

Con las manos en el volante, Centinel miró a Twilight a su lado, perdida en su mente, triste, desganada.

-entiendo tu situación Twilight- la princesa le mira con rostro cansado- es difícil cargar con el peso de ayudar a los ponis para solo verlos marchitarse… es algo injusto que sean ciegos y te vean como una villana…

-no soy mala Centinel… alguien malo les hubiese dejado morir en esta ciudad, pero tengo las cosas claras, reconstruiremos el mundo, así como sus reglas, empezando por las sentencias a los delitos.

Centinel suspira antes de encender el motor y avanzar.


	32. Chapter 32 tormenta de arena

Guest chapter 31 . Jan 23

TE VOY A DEMANDAR POR PLAGIO DE FRASE! ... Bueno no presentare cargos por que la historia esta muy chingona, en serio rarity quedo muy dañada cuando supo que había changeling aun con vida, pero de eso a creer que su hermana era uno, no pude dejar de pensar aple bloom defiende a capa y espada a spike, pero si de alguuuna forma se lleguera a enterar de lo que paso entre spike y scootalo, lo defendería igual?, respecto a las comillas tu puedes imaginarte lo que quieras jajaja.

 **… gracias, por un momento creí que las razones de Rarity no estaban del todo claras, pero bueno, eres la prueba de que, si se entendió, ¡TOMA ESO KASHIKE! ¡ME LA PELAS!**

 **Em… tengo muchas dudas… ¿Cuáles comillas? Y más importante ¿Cómo que demandar por plagio de frase? XD es que no puedo dejar de pensar esto.**

 **"verg ¿ahora a quien le robé? ¿es que este hombre anónimo escribe algún fic y le copie una frase? ¡pero he leído muy pocos fics! ¡¿Cuál es la frase?!" no lo entiendo XD, por favor dime ¿Cuál frase? ¿de dónde la copié? Es que no puedo dormir tranquilo.**

 **Bueno :v ya quieren el capítulo si no fuera así no soportarían mis tonterías, aquí les dejo el producto de mi mente enferma.**

 **(y la de todo aquel al que le haya copiado algo XD)**

 **MLP LODM PACIENTE 0**

Me llamo Rainbow Dash, tengo 22 años… creo, a decir verdad, no estoy segura ya, mis amigos hablan a mis espaldas, insinúan que ya no distingo la realidad, y para qué mentir, también comienzo a creerlo.

Todos mis problemas psicológicos comenzaron desde mucho antes de esta epidemia, mi madre me lo echaba en cara a menudo "Dash estás demente" "estás mal de la cabeza" "eres una maldita loca" pero como siempre, esas palabras cobran sentido muy tarde, no las creía hasta hace poco, porque entre más pienso en lo que estoy sintiendo y trato de encontrar una razón, menos sentido tiene.

No mentiré, Fluttershy me parece sexy, pero ¿besarla? Sabía bien cómo reaccionaría, la conozco mejor que esa puta de Applejack y hablando de ella, llevo un tiempo queriendo hacerla callar, de eso a pasar por alto todo lo que implicaría su muerte hay una brecha enorme, pero no lo puedo explicar, esa adrenalina… la ira… la sensación de poder, es extraño, pero comienza a excitarme.

Decidí que para saciar estas ansias debía tener un objetivo distinto y me llegó la oportunidad con mi antigua compañera de la escuela de vuelo, no puedo describir lo que sentía al enterrarle ganchos en la piel, arrancar sus plumas con cada oportunidad que tenía y ponerle sal a sus ojos blancos de siega. Gilda ha sido el mejor juguete que probé, le mordía el cuello hasta que sangrara, le golpeaba en las costillas con un arma improvisada con una tubería y algunos clavos, esa fue la noche que me di cuenta de que no podía luchar contra lo que sentía.

No importa que tan sin sentido sean mis acciones, la satisfacción, bale completamente la pena.

 **Capítulo 32 tormenta de arena**

Que se puede decir del mal ambiente dentro del camión, literalmente Twilight era la única convencida de estar en ese lugar, el resto hubiera preferido ir directo a casa y olvidar todo lo que ha una última parada, Appleloosa.

y aun sabiendo que solo necesitaban comida para regresar a Ponyville muchos estaban dispuestos a arrojarse del camión y caminar por su cuenta, Scootaloo intentaba esconder sus ganas de llorar, a unos metros detrás de ella estaba su heroína, atada y encerrada como un animal salvaje.

Sweetie Belle miraba a la venta, cada vez había más arena en el viento y pronto la tormenta de polvo los atrapó, el camión frenó y los ponys quedaron con menos luz.

Bienvenidos al club de los locos, donde tenemos 11 ponys un dragón y un grifo en el mismo estrecho lugar.

Twilight encendió su mano para ver en la obscuridad, sabía por qué Centinel detuvo el camión, era mejor esperar a que la tormenta pasara y limpiar el motor a que se descompusiera a los minutos de andar.

La princesa caminó por el pasillo viendo desde Spike sentado junto a la puerta de la entrada (y ocupando gran parte de la entrada cabe resaltar) hasta la celda improvisada en la parte trasera del camión, con 3 prisionera.

La Risa de Rainbow sonó como un llamado a las malas noticias, Sweetie Belle no tenía que hablar para que los demás notaran que lo consideraba un momento aterrador.

\- ¿Qué planeas? - preguntó Twilight con actitud sebera.

-nada- alcanzó a decir entre su carcajada- solo imaginé que es el ambiente adecuado para una orgia.

La expresión de Twilight entre sorpresa y asco fue legendaria, algunos disfrutarían riendo de ese rostro, pero teniendo en cuenta de que Dash solo mostraba más signos de estar totalmente loca, solo provocaba un malestar indescriptible.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí? - preguntó Apple Bloom a su hermana mayor.

-solo hasta que pase la tormenta.

-mmm, ¿vas cómodo Spike? - le preguntó a su dragón a lo que él levantando la mirada para verla solo mostró afirmación levantando su pulgar.

De una manera sobrenatural, Diamond Tiara levantó su cara del respaldo del asiento frente a ella, la luz de Twilight estaba en el ángulo adecuado para que sus ojos quedaran cubiertos por una sombra tenebrosa - ¿y si llegan los zombis? - comentó en un tono maquiavélico muy marcado.

-ni ellos podrían moverse afuera, esta tormenta nos tiene encerrados, pero de cierto modo nos protege- dedujo Twilight para tranquilizar a todos los presentes y jodiendo el intento a tiara para divertirse un poco.

* * *

El tiempo pasa y es difícil saber cuánto, pero el cansancio está presente, Rainbow puede notarlo, como Scootaloo mueve su casco derecho colgado como si se tratara del péndulo de un reloj, a Twilight leer un libro que encontró en un lugar polvoriento dentro del camión, a Rarity susurrar entre sueños con la frente pegada a sus manos atadas al respaldo del asiento de enfrente.

Applejack se quedó dormida con la boca pegada al vidrio, roncando como una obesa, a Rainbow le dio un poco de risa imaginarse a Jack con algo más de carne, tal vez una llanta saliendo de su ropa mostrando un ombligo y una papada de buldog relleno.

La nuca de Rainbow comenzaba a picar, por lo que se la rascó solo para darse cuenta que ese cosquilleo anormal estaba dentro de su cabeza por lo que era imposible llegar a él sin enterrarse un cuchillo o dejar caer algo muy pesado, bueno, ustedes entienden.

Esa picazón no hacía más que aumentar y volverse insoportable, sus dos manos llegaron a su cabeza para enterrar sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo para rasgar la piel, encogió, un poco más y metería su cabeza entre sus piernas, sus dedos no paraban de sacudirse y su respiración se volvió un frenético inhala y exhala.

Rainbow comenzó a gemir cual perro adolorido y pronto comenzaría a gritar mientras golpeaba su cabeza con sus manos desnudas.

Cuando Twilight se levantó para ver que ocurría, Rainbow se tensó arqueando su espalda para atrás y dejando sus manos temblorosas a la altura de su pecho.

Twilight quedó pasmada, Apple Jack despertó tallándose un ojo, todos vieron lo que ocurría, pero nadie sabía exactamente qué pasaba, Twilight tenía una hipótesis y como siempre era lo peor.

Tan repentina como su parálisis, Rainbow Dash comenzó a sufrir violentas convulsiones ante los ojos de sus amigos mientras soltaba ahogados y desesperados gritos.

Twilight caminó a prisa a la reja, Scootaloo se tapó los oídos con un nudo en la garganta mientras escondía su cabeza, Fluttershy levantó ambas orejas y se puso de pie.

Spike sabía que no podría hacer nada, sus acciones brutas y el poco espacio en el camión no aria sino empeorar la situación.

Twilight entró a la reja, Rarity lloraba cubriendo su cara en el lado del camión opuesto a Dash, Twilight le tomó histérica, intentaba que dejase de moverse pues con la fuerza de los movimientos solo se lastimaba, se golpeaba, se atrofiaba.

El pánico invadió a la princesa, todos sus conocimientos sobre este tipo de ataques se esfumó en el momento por lo que solo se aferraba a su cuerpo con sus manos y miraba como los ojos de Rainbow iban por sin ningún lado.

Una mano le tocó el hombro, al girar su cabeza allí estaba, Fluttershy, con actitud tranquila pero seria.

-déjame a mí- musitó la pegaso amarilla.

Twilight soltó a Rainbow como si se tratara de algo caliente que le haría daño y se apartó para dar paso a Fluttershy.

La delicada mano de la chica acarició las vértebras encontradas de la temblorosa Rainbow Dash.

Un fuerte movimiento por parte Shy para poner a Rai mirando al cielo, arrancó un trozo de esponja del asiento y se lo metió en la boca para que no se mordiera la lengua.

* * *

Ha pasado un tiempo desde el ataque de nuestra querida Rainbow, ahora está fuera de la reja, sentada en el corredor del vehículo y recargándose en uno de los asientos, una toalla le pasa por los hombros, está sudorosa y muy cansada, a su lado está Shy, la única a la que se le permitió estar cerca pues ella podría atenderla en caso de sufrir otro ataque.

En ese estado Dash no era más que un cachorrito asustado e indefenso, pero aún con eso la gran mayoría le miraba con inseguridad, Scootaloo suspiró antes de ponerse de pie, caminar hasta Rainbow y sentarse junto a ella para que fuera "custodiada" por dos pegasos.

Los nervios de Sweetie Belle crecieron al ver a su amiga tan cerca de esa psicópata, Scootaloo le tomó la mano y la pegaso enferma le vio, sintiendo como su corazón se encogía ante la primera muestra de amistad.

Rainbow levantó la mirada al notar que alguien sostenía un libro frente a ella, Twilight se lo ofrecía, después de todo ella sabe que Rainbow es en secreto una amante de las historias de aventura.

Con algo de desconfianza lo tomó y miró la portada para después leer la sinopsis.

Era una historia de un par de piratas de especies distintas o algo por el estilo, miró a la princesa a lo cual Twilight le comentó.

-ya lo terminé, creo que te gustará.

Rainbow le muestra su disgusto con el rostro- ¿perdí el derecho a la buena lectura desde que estoy loca?

Twilight se sorprendió con el comentario al igual que el resto de los ponys, de pronto la princesa dibujó una sonrisa- pero aún no lo has leído.

-no tengo que hacerlo- dijo Rainbow mientras comenzaba a leer el inicio- más le vale a este autor no dejar un final abierto.

-he… mejor déjalo.

-ha ha, ya me lo disté.

Twilight negó con la cabeza reconociendo a su amiga tal y como era.

La tormenta de arena no paraba, parecía que este lugar desierto era peor de lo que imaginaron y quien sabe cuánto tiempo seguirían allí.

Spike estaba semidormido, obviamente con la mente hecha un asterisco por tanta indecisión junta, en una ocasión durante el viaje le negó la compañía a Apple Bloom, pero aún con eso seguía sintiendo el peso de la culpa presionar contra su garganta.

Spike serró los ojos intentando concentrarse en la arena que volaba fuera del vehículo, millones de partículas chocando contra el metal y el vidrio, al paciente 0 tragando y tragando arena mientras seguía inconsciente, de pronto algo le perturbó, algo que no debería estar allí.

Spike levantó la mirada y esta pasó por todo el autobús para llegar hasta Gilda, ella reaccionó, también lo escuchaba, cada vez más cerca, Spike lo sabía, no tendría tiempo de advertirlo, se congeló y la única que alcanzó a ver su rostro de preocupación fue Twilight.

Sweetie Belle era quien veía la ventana, por lo que ella fue quien apreció los faros solo segundos antes del impacto.

Un vehículo misterioso emergió desde la nada, chocando violentamente contra nuestros viajeros, todos fueron jalados bruscamente hacia al mismo lado, Sweetie alcanzó a medio frenar su impacto con una pared mágica que formó ente ella y el cristal, pero no evitó el golpe del todo, solo no fue tan fuerte como hubiera sido.

Un par de ventanas se rompieron haciendo que la arena entrase y empezara a limitar la visión de los ponys.

Spike solo se tomó un segundo para ver si el resto estaba bien para luego salir de golpe del camión dejando la puerta abierta y por supuesto la entrada de más arena.

Twilight corría por el pasillo hasta el asiento del conducto- ¡Centinel acelera!

-PERO SPIKE SE FUE.

\- ¡AHORA!

Una ráfaga de balas entró por las ventanas forzando a todo el mundo a agacharse.

* * *

Spike saltó el camión entero, su oído le indicaba otro carro acercarse desde el otro lado, al caer en la arena apreció los faros y corrió con muños serrados y cuando lo tubo a unos metros levantó los antebrazos y los dejó caer con fuerza alcanzando a atrapar el vehículo desde el capó.

El carro levantó la cola por el repentino frenón, aquel piloto se sofocó terriblemente con su volante, solo para momentos después sentir como arrancaban la puerta y una gigantesca mano de escamas impenetrables le atrapase y arrojara contra el camión que debía de impactar.

* * *

un campo de fuerza invocado por Twilight cubrió las ventanas, Centinel terminó de encender el camión y pisó fondo, la arena salía de las llantas como una fuente y con un esfuerzo el camión comenzó a avanzar.

El pony que Spike había arrojado contra el camión ahora quitaba la cara cubierta por un turbante de la arena, buscando desesperadamente el arma que está sujeta a él con un arnés, Spike le tomó una pierna y levantó dejándolo boca abajo.

-tienes 3 segundos para decirme por qué no debo aplastarte maldito idiota.

Cuando el camión dejo ver el vehículo que logró impactar en el, también dejó ver a cuatro ponys igual cubiertos con turbantes y con armas apuntando al dragón.

El dragón soltó al pony que sostenía, separó las piernas y levantó los puños- ¡VENGAN!

Los ponys se miraron entre si y uno de ellos se echó a correr gritando desesperadamente cual niño asegurando haber visto un monstruo en su armario.

* * *

El vehículo de nuestros héroes era golpeado por los incesantes vientos y la arena, los faros que los ponys miraban por las ventanas cubiertas por el escudo que Twilight mantenía era la muestra de que los seguían.

Centinel tenía el corazón en la garganta, pues lo que veía frente a él no pasaba de los 6 metros.

Rainbow se levantó decidida a salir, más una yegua de sombrero, cabello dorado y pecas le detuvo- ¿A dónde con tanta prisa?

Las dos yeguas guardaban el equilibrio en un vehículo que se movía a través de un paisaje inhóspito.

-¡quiero ayudar a Spike!

-no estás capacitada para eso Dash.

\- ¿Quién te dio el poder de capacitar a los ponys?

-toma asiento o regresa a la celda.

Las dos chicas se miraban con una mala vibra tan intensa que poco les importaba que estuvieran en medio de la persecución menos predecible del mundo, de la nada Rainbow metió su mano mocha a su bolsillo y la sacó apuntando a AJ.

\- ¡BANG!

Applejack observó la mano desnuda de Rai, formando con los pocos dedos que le quedaban una especie de arma, inclinó una ceja con una mueca de desagrado.

\- ¿verdad que te engañé? - dijo Rainbow con un tono divertido.

De pronto Sweetie Belle gritó y la mirada de todos fue al frente donde Centinel tuvo que girar bruscamente el volante al ver que una choza de madera parecía frente a ellos.

Era inevitable, el camión atravesó la choza destrozando la entrada y levantando la llanta derecha delantera del mismo por la madera con la que estaba construida.

Todos dentro vieron como la gravedad cambiaba y se precipitaban a la derecha mientras el camión se volcaba.

Pasó un tiempo en el que escuchaban las paredes del vehículo rasgarse por la arena hasta que este paró con las llantas apuntando al oeste, Centinel quitó la cara del vidrio y se incorporó viendo a sus compañeros hacer lo mismo, Rarity colgaba de lo que ahora era el techo, pues sus manos seguían atadas a un respaldo, Gilda permaneció inmóvil en el asiento, como si nada hubiese pasado, Diamond Tiara calló encima de Sweetie Belle por lo que ahora la unicornio le decía enfadada que se retirara.

\- ¡NO SE MUEVAN! - se escuchó una bocina desde afuera a lo que todos los ponys quedaron congelados.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó Babs Seed temblorosa.

-debimos entrar al territorio de alguien- dedujo Twilight.

\- ¿se podría poner peor? - preguntó Rarity quien aún seguía colgando dentro de la celda.

\- ¡TENEMOS LANZAGRANADAS APUNTANDO! ¡NO INTENTEN NADA O LOS BOLAREMOS EN PEDASOS! - dijo la vos de la bocina.

-en hora buena maldita zorra- Rainbow se dirigió a Rarity con un tono que parodia a lo cortés.

-tengo una idea- declaró Twilight.

\- ¿tele transportación? - preguntó Sweetie Belle.

\- ¿una burbuja mágica que nos eleve en los aires para salir con todo y vehículo? - preguntó AJ.

-dime que nadie saldrá herido- suplicó Fluttershy.

Twilight conjuró algo que le rodeó la garganta, se la aclaró y dijo dos palabras - NO DISPAREN – su voz emergió como si se tratara de un gigante por la potencia que tenía.

\- ¿dialogar? - Rainbow se mostró decepcionada.

\- ¿QUÉ QUIEREN AQUÍ?

\- BUSCABAMOS ALIMENTO - prosiguió la princesa – NO TIEN POR QUÉ TERMINAR EN VIOLENCIA.

\- ¿A CUENTOS DE NOSOTROS HAN MATADO?

-NINGUNO- la princesa dejó de aplicarse el hechizo que le da potencia a su voz para mirar a sus compañeros y preguntar discretamente- ¿o sí?

-creo que vi a alguien chocar contra la ventana- aseguró Tiara, recordado el momento en el que Spike salió a atacar a los agresores.

Twilight volvió a usar su magia para aumentar la fuerza de su voz – ES PROBABLE QUE HAYA ALGÚN HERIDO, PERO FUE EN DEFENZA PROPIA, USTEDES ATACARON PRIMERO.

-IDENTIFÍQUESE.

Twilight se quedó pensando, miró a todos y cada uno de sus amigos quienes susurraban implorando que no dijera quien es en realidad, ya vieron que hay muchos locos buscando su cabeza, por lo que revelarse sería un terrible error.

-SOY TWILIGHT SPARKLE, LA PRINCESA DE LA AMISTAD.

Los ponys en el interior soltaron un alarido de desesperación ante la acción de la princesa.

-… ¿Qué dijo? - se escuchó otra voz por la misma bocina, los susurros se escuchaban tan claros como el agua.

-creo que dijo ser una princesa. ¿los explotamos?

\- ¿y si dice la verdad?

\- ¿Cómo saberlo?

Los ponys dentro del camión intercambiaban miradas incomodas, era evidente que ellos no tenían que escuchar eso, pero por otro lado quitó algo del ambiente tenso.

\- ¿POR QUÉ DEBERÍAMOS CREERLES?

-… ¿HAY ALGÚN APPLE PRESENTE? - preguntó la princesa mirando a su amiga campirana a lo que ella entendió quedado en un estado de catarsis, eso significaba que habían llegado a su destino, este era Appleloosa.

Tardó un tiempo hasta que una voz conocida de acento similar al de AJ acudiera.

\- ¿QUIÉN ME BUSCA?

Applejack suspiró tremendamente llevándose sus manos a la cara, Apple Bloom sonrió ante la buena noticia y Babs Seed se rascó la cabeza pensando, ella aún no reconocía la voz.

Twilight dejó de aplicarse el hechizo de ampliar la voz y lo pasó a Applejack quien se asustó un poco con la situación.

\- em… ¿HOLA? – la Apple saltó un poco asustada de su propia voz.

\- ¿SI?

\- ¿BRAEBRUN?

\- em… ¿QUIÉN HABLA?

El silencio que dejó Applejack obligó a la princesa a voltear a verla, solo para percatarse de un rostro de ojos húmedos y labios temblorosos.

\- ¡QUE CELESTIA DETENGA LA TORMENTA PARA PODER IR A ABRAZARTE AHORA MISMO!

\- ¡QUE! ¿APPLEJACK? ¿DE VERDAD ERES TU?

\- ¿Y QUIEN MAS SERIA?...- la pony tomó unos segundos para razonar una cosa, y en cuento lo recordó gritó apurada y molesta- SPIKE, SI LLEGAS A HACERLE DAÑO A ESTOS PONYS TE SACARÉ EL CEREBRO ENTERRANDO UN TRAPEADOR A TU NARIZ HASTA QUE NO PUEDAS DECIR NI EL ABECEDARIO.

Apple Bloom dejó de sonreír para ver a su hermana con horror.

\- ¿YA DEJARON DE APUNTARNOS CON SUS EXPLOSIVOS?

\- POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, ¡POR LAS BARBAS DEL TIO RED CHIEF! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE AÚN TENGA FAMILIA FUERA DE EL PUEBLO!

-¡TAMBIEN ESTÁN APPLE BLOOM Y BAB SEED!

¡NO LO CREO! … ups… ME PIDEN QUE DEJE EL MICROFONO, NOS VEMOS CUANDO LA TORMENTA HAYA PARADO.

-ENTENDIDO…

Twilight dejó de agrandarle la voz a su amiga, los ponys adentro quedaron aliviados de no entrar en combate.

-tuvimos suerte- dijo Tiara – aquí tenemos aliados.

-también los teníamos en Ponyhattan – declaró Twilight con un hilo de voz.

Los ponys intercambiaron miradas de desconfianza y preocupación, Applejack se dirigió a Twilight.

-por favor Twilight, es mi familia, nunca nos atacarían.

\- ¿estás segura? - Twilight lucia tan seria que su mirada causaba escozor en las carnes de la granjera de manzanas.

-lo estoy- dijo Applejack con dificultad.

-porque no hace mucho otros ponys juraron lealtad y me envenenaron.

\- ¿y si es un changeling?- dudó Babs a lo tuvo que recibir una mirada de enorme disgusto por parte de Sweetie Belle- ¿qué? Es una posibilidad.

\- ¿pero que debemos hacer para demostrarlo? – Centinel tomó la palabra- no creo que se temen a bien que les cortemos las manos para ver su sangre.

Sweetie Belle miró la palma de su mano con una venda y luego arremetió con sus ojos de odio contra el corcel, parece que no le gustaba que recordaran su situación.

-tengo un plan para saber con quién lidiamos- dijo Twilight- pero no meterte cuando lo haga Applejack.

-… que… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-hablaré con Braeburn, y a la mas mínima muestra de que no sea él o que es hostil, tendré que aplicar uno de los conocimientos que juré nunca usar.

-jojojó, esto me está gustando- dijo Rainbow frotando sus manos.

\- ¿y si la devolvemos a la celda? - le dijo Applejack a Twilight "discretamente"

-si las cosas se ponen mal necesitaremos de ella para contraatacar.

-saben que puedo oírlas ¿no es cierto? - les interrumpió la pegaso de cabello de colores.

* * *

Tiempo después el sol brillaba con intensidad sobre un suelo lleno de arena, el camión oxidado y lleno de polvo, la casita de madera con un enorme hueco y claro, arena dentro de la misma, incluso había una familia parada en los destrozos como buscando alguna explicación.

La puerta del camión apuntaba al cielo, de la misma salió una mano castaña la cual era agitada- OIGAN, VOY A SALIR- les avisó a los ponys de afuera para luego emerger y quedar de pie sobre el camión volcado.

Parados en la arena había ponys con turbantes y rifles, custodiando a un chico de sombrero, color amarillo ámbar, ojos verdes, cabello anaranjado ámbar, vestía un chaleco café, unos pantalones de mezclilla un poco grandes para él, pero eran sujetados con un cinturón de enorme y dorada hebilla con una B mayúscula grabada.

Babs ayudó a su prima mayor a salir dándole la mano, finalmente los dos se vieron, Braeburn parecía entusiasmado, pero la mirada triste de AJ comenzó a preocuparlo un poco.

Twilight salió por su propia cuenta, dando un aire de misticismo, sus alas hacían una sobra que cubría a Braeburn.

-¿tu eres Braeburn?

-pri..pri.. princesa…

Twilight bajó de un salto, del camión comenzaron a salir todos exceptuando a las tres prisioneras, Rainbow no estaba encerrada pero sus órdenes fueron, no salir del camión a menos que fuera una emergencia.

-dime, ¿Cuántos…?

Twilight calló su boca al ver que los ponys que los esperaban se tiraron al suelo en reverencia.

Twilight se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió- ¿Cuántos ponys emboscaron al igual que hicieron con nosotros?

-em… un par de grupos- contestó incorporándose – pero solo nos protegíamos, hace no mucho Appleloosa fue invadido por una banda de bandidos en motocicletas.

Twilight miró a Applejack y le dedico unas palabras que la yegua esperaba no tener que escuchar- yo creo que suena demasiado nervioso.

Tan rápido como dijo esas palabras aferró sus dedos a las cienes del potro de acento sureño mientras se iluminaban por un hechizo.

Para Braeburn fue como un golpe, su cuerpo entero se tensó, sus parpados desaparecieron y sus pupilas se volvieron unos pequeños puntos en un mar negro, el corcel comenzó a gritar de dolor, los ojos de Twilight se volvieron blancos y brillantes, los ponys de turbante levantaron armas asustados, los ponys que acompañaban a Twilight levantaron armas para proteger a la princesa.

Applejack tenía su escopeta dirigiéndola a uno de los ponys, comenzó a dudar, ignorar los gritos desesperados de su primo era una tarea imposible, pero debía mantener su postura, si alguien llega a dispararle a Twilight estarían perdidos.

Claro que esas ideas perduraron muy poco, bajando su arma le suplico a Twilight- ¡para ya! ¡es demasiado!

Twilight parecía en trance, Braeburn cayó al suelo y la princesa sobre él, presionando su pecho con las rodillas.

\- ¡LO ESTÁS MATANDO! ¡PARA YA!

-solo… un poco… mas- musitó la princesa con esfuerzo mientras las memorias del potro pasaban delante de sus ojos.

Applejack se quedó pálida, delante de ella veía a su primo, su amigo de la infancia siendo atormentado, si mente estaba siendo diseccionada solo para comprobor que era él, ella entendía porque lo hacía, pero ¿no hay otro modo?

Twilight separó sus manos rápidamente mientras se enderezaba como una braza con la cara relajada viendo al cielo, su respiración era profunda, pero era como si no estuviera allí, tal y como una computadora procesa información.

Después de un largo suspiro Twilight musito- no disparen, podemos confiar en ellos.

\- ¡¿PERO ELLOS EN NOSOTROS QUE?!- Dijo muy molesta Applejack, a lo que Twilight abrió los ojos y miró al frente, estaba rodeada de ponys armados que le apuntaba- ups…- la princesa miró abajo, aún seguía sobre Braeburn el cual estaba en una especie de trance de horror por su expresión y su poca movilidad.

La princesa se llevó un dedo a la boca mirando al cielo -creo que exageré.

\- ¡¿ESXAGERAR?!- Applejack tiró su arma al suelo furiosa- ¡SE EXAGERA CUANDO RIEGAS LAS PLANTAS Y LES PONES DEMACIADA AGUA! ¡SE EXAGERA CUANDO TRATAS DE REYENAR LOS BOLLOS CON CREMA! ¡NO CUANDO ENTRAS A LA MENTE DE UN PONY!

-cálmate AJ- sugirió Centinel.

\- ¡¿A TI QUIEN TE HABLO?!- gritó histérica.

\- Centinel tiene razón- prosiguió Fluttershy.

\- ¡¿ES QUE ESÁN LOCOS TODOS O QUE?! ¡¿NUNCA PODRÉ TENER UN ENCUENTRO FAMILIAR TRANQUILO?! ¡SI NO ES EN MEDIO DE UNA BATALLA CONTRA UN MONTÓN DE CABRAS ES CON ALGUIEN DAÑANDO A ALGUIEN A QUIEN QUIERO! ¡¿CÓMO HENOS PROCESADOS PRETENDEN QUE ME TRANQUILICE SI ACABAN DE DEJAR A MI PRIMO COMO UNA PATATA?!-

\- ¿y se supone que ella es la más cuerda? - comentó discretamente Diamond Tiara cual víbora venenosa.

\- ¡Y PARA COLMO! ¡ESTAMO EN MEDIO DE UN PUEBLO QUE NO TIENE RAZÓN PARA CONFIAR EN NOSOTROS!

El gritó de Applejack fue tan potente que cuervos comenzaron a volar en las cercanías.

\- ¡por mis botas desgastadas prima! ¡mis oídos! - declaró Braeburn levantándose.

-… ¿estás bien?

El potro se metía un dedo en la oreja limpiado la arena- pues siento la cabeza un poco vacía, pero no debe ser nada Big Macintosh.

-… ¡mira como lo dejaste!

-es temporal- declaró la princesa, algunos de sus recuerdos están flotando en su subconsciente, rellena las piezas sobrantes con otras, supongo que te recuerda, pero no cuál era tu nombre, por eso te llama cono si fueras tu hermano.

-empiezo a creer que te gusta hacerme enojar- dijo Applejack.

\- ¿te había dicho que de potrilla eras adorable? - afirmó Twilight haciendo alusión a los recuerdos de Braeburn.

\- ¿seguro de que estás bien?

\- em… ¿no volverá a hacerme eso o sí?

-nah- dijo Twilight despreocupada.

-entonces sí, estoy bien jeje- el potro viendo a todas las armas levantadas- supongo que esta no es la mejor bienvenida que han tenido.

-ha habido peores- dijo Apple Bloom.

-chicos, chicos, no hay necesidad de ponernos duros- decía el potro levantando las manos- entiendo lo que pasa, enserio, yo también me aseguraría de estar a salvo.

Los ponys bajaron las armas.

-eso fue muy rápido- comentó Sweetie Belle.

-no empieces- le pidió Tiara entre dientes.

-no, enserio, yo hubiera pensado que Twilight le lavó el cerebro a el primo de AJ para que confiara en noso…

Tiara le tapó la boca con una mano- no lo arruines.

* * *

-Entonces quiere disponer de mi pueblo para abastecerse, Twilight.

La oficina del Comisario Silver Star estaba hasta el tope de ponys, en detrás de su escritorio, jugaba con su bigote obscuro, con su sombrero en la mesa, balanceándose en su silla de rueditas con impaciencia.

Spike apenas cabía dentro por lo que su rostro expresaba incomodidad.

-no me gusta la idea de pedir cosas comisario, por eso le ofrezco un servicio- siguió Twilight.

\- ¿romper los huesos de mis compañeros y destruir uno de nuestros vehículos le parece un servicio?

Spike se mostró muy apenado- perdón por eso- dejó un momento para pensar y prosiguió- no, ¿Cuál perdón? Ellos nos atacaron primero.

\- empezamos mal- dijo Twilight- pero hay mucho en juego en estos momentos, señor Silver Star, estoy dispuesta a conseguir el medicamento para tratar las heridas de sus hombres y también a reparar los daños que ocasionamos.

\- y quiero a ese monstruo lejos de los applelusianos.

\- el paciente 0 está bajo control.

-no hablo del zombi, hablo de esa cosa- señaló a Spike.

El dragón llevó una mano a su pecho indignado, Apple Bloom llegó abrazando uno de sus brazos y viendo al comisario con malos ojos- ¡oye! ¡ve a decirle monstruo a tu madre!

-parece que tenemos una rebelde por aquí.

-podemos trabajar juntos comisario- se adelantó Twilight- pero si queremos encontrar la cura para la epidemia, debe empezar por respetar a mi equipo, Spike tiene los mismos derechos que usted.

\- ¿puedo decir algo? - preguntó Spike.

\- no- sentenció Twilight.

El comisario entrecerró los ojos pensando- ¿no pondrá a peligro a estos ponys?

-no más de lo que siempre están.

\- ¿y si la cura no funciona?

\- dejaremos de molestarlo.

\- 3 cajas de latas, solo eso les daré, el hospedaje y otros servicios tendrán que pagarlos ustedes.

Twilight mira a Spike como un perrito que suplica, el dragón suspira fastidiado- ¿aceptan gemas como paga?

* * *

Ha sido un día cansado, Spike no tenía problemas en pagar un hotel entero para que nadie durmiera en el frio camión, claro que lo que es Rarity, Rainbow y Gilda fueron mandadas a una celda del comisario, pero no eran tratadas como prisioneras por órdenes de Twilight.

Spike llegó hasta su habitación, miró la cama e inmediatamente supo que no cabía, puso unas cobijas en el suelo y se recostó mirando el techo, algo agobiando con todo en lo que tenía que pensar.

Tapó su cara con una almohada, juraría escuchar a algunos ponis discutir y señalar el hotel con miedo, algo sobre que un monstruo los asechaba, "¿Cómo pueden ser tan idiotas?" tenía ganas de salir y decirles algo como "puedo escucharlos imbéciles"

Sin embargo, algo más lo torturaba, enserio tenía que hablar con Scootaloo, pues cada vez que la veía solo sentía angustia.

Se quitó la almohada de la cara y se recostó dándole la espalda a la puerta, esta se abrió, pero él no se movió, se limitó a escucharla y sentir como se acostaba detrás de él.

Apple Bloom pasó un brazo para abrazar a Spike- ¿ya te dormiste?

\- ¿no deberías hacer lo mismo? ¿Cómo te escapaste de Applejack?

\- se quedó dormida 7u7

Spike se volteó, dándose cuenta que la cara de Apple Bloom estaba muy pegada a la suya.

-no me digas que la cloroformeaste.

-jejeje, tontito- Apple Bloom llevó una mano al rostro de Spike acariciándolo mientras le regalaba tiernos besos en la boca.

-para- le decía Spike entre beso y beso- para, enserio- la tomó de la mano y la separó- no deberías estar aquí.

\- ¿por qué no?

\- ¿Qué pasa si Applejack despista y viene a buscarte?

\- no le abrimos la puerta y ya está.

Spike suspiró- enserio tengo que hablar contigo.

\- ¿sobre qué? - preguntó preocupada.

\- sobre lo que pasó, y lo que está pasando.

\- ¿es algo malo?

-…sÌ…

Apple Bloom le mira esperando que continúe mientras una voz dentro de Spike grita "DILO AHORA ANTES DE QUE SE PONGA PEOR"

-no debiste salir de Ponyville, cuando me enteré me volví loco, hice de mi misión de proteger a las chicas a un lado, y solo estuve buscándote… y todo indicaba que habías muerto.

-lo siento- Apple Bloom escondió su cabeza en el pecho de Spike-soy tan tonta…

-no empieces con eso- Spike levantó la cara de su chica buscando sus ojos y para su sorpresa, estaban llorosos y las primeras lagrimas comenzaban a resbalar de ellos-… oye… no llores- Spike intentó limpiarla con una garra, pero el contacto solo provocó que salieran más lágrimas.

Spike se sintió como un auténtico patán, logró hacerla llorar tan rápido y de una manera tan efectiva que parecía haber sido el plan desde un principio, un plan diabólico que salió más que bien.

-no es justo que te haga pasar por eso, perdóname por favor, te… te prometo que no vuelvo a ser tan estúpida.

-… detente por favor…

\- ¡debes de estar furioso conmigo! - la chica entraba cada vez más en llanto, el dragón no podía creer lo rápido que se puso más, Celestia, algo la tenía muy sensible o es una dramática.

Spike se la acercó para abrazarla, Apple Bloom se aferró a él como una niña asustada- jamás me enojaría contigo, ya te lo había dicho.

-pero deberías…

-no, no digas esas cosas.

El silencio perduró un rato hasta que la chica encontró los ojos de Spike, le tomó de la cabeza y le plantó un beso profundo y lleno de cariño.

\- ¿me perdonas…?

\- claro que sí…

\- ¿me quieres…?

\- demasiado…

\- ¿me… me amas?

\- … te amo…

Parece que eso fue un punto de quiebre para la chica, pues segundos después de escuchar esas palabras se aventó a Spike para besarlo como una desesperada, estaba literalmente sobre él, el dragón estaba asustado y encantado, pero más asustado en realidad, pues por un lado la chica que ama está dispuesta a darlo todo por él y por el otro, debía tener cuidado de no lastimarla ni física ni mentalmente.

Spike la obligó a separarse cuando sin darse cuenta empezó a comparar sus besos con los de Scootaloo, Apple Bloom se veía confundida ante su reacción, se sentó sobre él y superó decepcionada- ¿muy rápido?

\- ¿que?

\- estoy forzándolo… ¿verdad?

Spike se arrepintió de frenarla, se sentó para alcanzarle y besarla sin contenerse ni un segundo más, se aferró a su espalda, le acarició, Apple Bloom se derretía de tan placentera sensación, le besó el cuello, soltó un gemido por la sorpresa y Spike se detuvo- shhh, te van a oír.

-perdón.

Nuevamente se besaron y no se detuvieron hasta que sus cuerpos dejaran de pedir a gritos la piel del otro.

* * *

 **7u7 jejejejeje, fin…**

* * *

RacingLight chapter 31 . Jan 27

Mira te diré una cosa. No empecé a leer esta cosa antes porque no me gusto como termino el anterior pero la curiosidad es nss fuerte. Solo diré: la verdad es dura, pero más dura es... TU GFA

Xddddddddddddddddddddddd

Esto parece una ponificacion de The Walking Dead... Y odio esa serie desde que se olvidaron que los zombis son el problema y se empezaron a matar entre ellos. Aquí paso igual xD

 **Veo lógico lo que hace esa serie, los muertos son un problema grande, pero el verdadero peligro son los vivos, no sé, quiero seguir cierta lógica, un ejemplo, ya casi no hay vivos, ósea, ya casi no hay parejas disponibles y las solteras se pelean por los que quedan :v XD yo tratando de justificar el exceso de triángulos romántico.**

 **Mi próxima justificación será que Rainbow puso mal su nombre en su credencial de elector XP o es la matrix y tiene fallos de programación, nunca se sabe 7u7**

 **Posdata: tipo anónimo dime que frase de robé :,v**


	33. Chapter 33 las piedras son la respuesta

Guest chapter 32 . Jan 30

Jajaja no te preocupes como te dije a pesar de robarme mi frase **¡PERO DIME CUAL! ¡LA DUDA ME DESTRUYE! ¡PORFAVOOOOOR!** no presentare cargos porque tu historia esta genial. **7u7r tontuelo UwU**

Con forme a la historia creo que si es una especie de the walkin deat pero es comprensible, es un apocalipsis donde debes de sobrevivir incluso sobre otros grupos porque ya lo dijo el guasón tal vez los demás no son tan nobles **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA see.**

Se paso de lanza twilight mira que diseccionar su cerebro de braeburn, y que le paso a dash? O sea fue un ataque de pánico, uno epilectico o se troncho el cuello? Y flutter por que no dialogo con ella? **Porque no le dio tiempo con el ataque de los appleloosianos :v ok no, dejare que lo deduzcan ustedes, 7u7 me gusta hacerlos pensar.**

 **Este es el inicio de nuestra montaña rusa, disfruten de la vista, pues pronto llega el descenso, tiempos de decadencia y amargura 7u7 ¡DEJA TU REVIEW PORFA!**

* * *

 **MLP LODM PACIENTE 0**

-Sosténganlo- ordenaba el lobo señalando a la gigantesca criatura de madera.

Lanzas disparadas con largos rifles se clavaban en su cuerpo marrón con musgo y hojas, una docena de perros lo sujetaban para mantenerlo inmóvil, los perros que los sujetaban eran los más grandes y a juzgar por su masa, los más fuertes.

El lobo luchaba ferozmente por liberarse, pero sus intentos no eran más que patadas de ahogado, Esferoth veía complacido a la criatura, el bosque café los cobijaba con ramas secas y tierra levantada por el viento.

Caminó con una tranquilidad sobrenatural a la inmensa criatura mientras la daga derecha de su brazalete dorado emergía con un brillo violeta.

Utilizar la poca magia que le quedaba en su daga parecía un error garrafal y, de hecho, así se lo hizo notar la cebra hablando en su idioma natal.

-todavía no lo entiendes- decía el lobo muy seguro a su ayudante- para derribar un reino, solo debes desacerté de un par de piedras.

El lobo clavó su daga en la frente de su versión sobrenatural de madera, y lentamente los ojos de la criatura pasaron de ser un brillo verde, a uno violeta.

 **Capítulo 33 las piedras son la respuesta**

¿Qué hora es? Quien sabe, era como si las nubes, esas dichosas nubes a las que todos se han acostumbrado, hoy se hubieran puesto caprichosas y se hubieran ido antes, bueno, eso sentían los ponys, pues el cansancio que tenían muchos, era mayúscula.

Enfoquémonos en una pareja, una poco común, pero con un sentimiento fuerte, Apple Bloom yacía sobre un montón de cobijas y sabanas en el suelo, Spike le envolvía en sus brazos y alas, tapando el cuerpo desnudo de la pony.

Hace un rato que Spike estaba despierto, inmóvil, limitándose a admirar esa bella pony pelirroja, esa tranquilidad con la que respiraba, esas orejas colgando de su cabeza, su cuerpo pegado al del dragón, la suave piel amarilla limón claro, sus manos en las escamas de Spike.

El rostro de la chica era de paz, Spike no podía evitar la ternura que le provocaba aquella imagen, pasaba una garra por la mejilla de la chica, para él, era un deleite notar como Apple Bloom reaccionaba suspirando y moviéndose un poco.

Las pestañas de la pelirroja se separaron para que sus ojos hicieran contacto con los de Spike, una sonrisa apareció inmediatamente, lucia cansada, no solo por sus parpados pesados si no por la manera en la que se estiró y de paso rodeó el cuello de Spike para pegar su cara al mismo.

-buenos días mi amor.

Las garras de Spike entraron al rojo pelo de la pony para comenzar a peinarlo.

-oye, ¿qué haces tontito? No soy tu juégate.

-no puedo evitarlo, eres adorable.

-no, tu eres el adorable.

-pero tú eres tan adorable que hasta el pony más agrio se derretiría al verte.

Apple Bloom pega su nariz a la de Spike y la frota jugando- tu eres tan tierno que deberías ser totalmente de color verde.

-tu eres tan linda que cuando te mojas el agua se niega a dejarte.

-tu eres tan dulce que me darás diabetes.

-eres tan hermosa que vuelves a un dragón un niño ilusionado.

-si sigues así de lindo, tendremos que repetir lo de anoche- le amenazó con una sonrisa pícara y con sus dedos haciéndole cosquillitas en la barbilla.

Spike le besó en la frente, para luego hundir su tropa en el rojo cabello y suspirar en una muestra de comodidad.

-…¿eso es un si?- preguntó algo ansiosa.

Spike le besó en los labios, se separó y le miró con ternura. - ¿estás bien?

-si… ¿y tu?

-solo quiero saber si no te duele nada…

-no, nada- decía la chica algo extrañada- ¿Qué pasa?

-nada… nada importante.

-y… ¿te gustó?

-…fue la mejor noche de mi vida…

Le chica se puso roja como manzana y le abrazó con más fuerza algo temblorosa.

\- …¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- porque te amo mucho- susurró- y no lo creía posible, pero creo que cada vez te amo más.

-… ¿segura que no te duele nada?

-tú ya estás insistiendo demasiado- confesó separándose un par de centímetros para verle a los ojos- ¿Qué hiciste?

-em… ¿Qué no estabas allí cuando pasó?

-que payaso- dijo la pelirroja divertida – estoy bien Spike, todo salió perfecto.

Spike arqueó una ceja y una sonrisa pícara se le dibujó en el rostro- ¿salió o entró?

-que sucio eres.

\- ¿y eso te gusta…?

\- me encanta…

Esos dos tortolos continuaron besándose un rato más, llegó el punto donde se acurrucaron sin más, disfrutando del contacto como si se tratara algo mejor que platicar y platicar.

Todo era perfecto… hasta que ella tocó la puerta, violenta, furiosa, buscando a una pony en específico.

-¡APPLE BLOOM! ¡SAL DE ALLÍ!

Los parpados en los ojos de la pareja desaparecieron como por arte de magia, la puerta era golpeada con tal fuerza que se doblaba por segundos, los rostros de los amantes se volvieron expresiones exageradas como las de un anime, los ojos totalmente blancos, la cara de un color inusual y la boca tan abierta que pareciera que se les dislocó.

-¡TE LO ADVIERTO SEÑORITA! ¡SI NO VIENES TÚ, ENTRARÉ YO!

Apresurada la chica se paró a buscar desesperadamente su ropa que estaba regada por toda la habitación.

Spike estaba tan asustado que comenzó a arrastrarse en un intento por no hacer ruido.

Apple Bloom no encontró su sujetador, abotonaba su camisa cuando vio a Spike con la cabeza y hombros metidos debajo de la cama como un cachorro buscando refugio.

La cara de Apple Bloom describía a gritos un desesperado "¡¿enserio?!"

-¡DERRIBARÉ LA PUERTA!

Spike se levantó espantado, golpeándose en la nuca y mandando la cama a volar un par de metros, al caer, la cama se rompió causando un ruido tan fuerte que es imposible que alguno de los ponys en el hotel no lo haya escuchado.

-¡EN TRES!

Apple Bloom se ponía el pantalón barajeando en su mente alguna excusa para su hermana, pero siendo analítica, no había forma de que ella no supiera lo que estaban haciendo.

-¡DOS!

Una luz apareció en medio de la habitación, Sweetie Belle se había tele transportado dentro, caminó hasta Apple Bloom y con una señal de su dedo sobre su boca le indicó que no hablase, le tomó la mano y justo cuando Applejack gritó el último número, ambas desaparecieron en un destello, dejando a Spike con los ojos cuadrados y muy desorientado.

\- ¡AHORA SI!

Antes de que AJ pudiera patear la puerta, esta fue abierta desde adentro, no en su totalidad, pero si lo suficiente para que medio rostro de Spike se viera.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sonando cansado y como si acabara de despertar, ocultando muy bien la descarga de adrenalina que significó la aparición de su cuñada.

Applejack empujó la puerta y pasó con una actitud descarada.

-hola también- dijo el dragón en un intento de entablar alguna comunicación.

Applejack le miró seriamente después de revisar toda la habitación con la vista-¿Dónde está Apple Bloom?

\- creí que dormiría contigo.

\- no juegues Spike, ¿Dónde está?

\- la buscaría, pero estoy muy cansado- dijo sobándose los parpados con los dedos de su mano derecha.

\- valla novio eh- dijo Applejack con sarcasmo.

\- ¿conque ahora si lo soy?

-pues yo no apruebo mucho la idea, pero si, ahora dime donde está o ella estará en muchos problemas cuando la encuentre, y no quieres eso ¿verdad?

Spike entrecierra los ojos algo molesto- eso es trampa.

-tú decides- Applejack se cruzó de brazos inclinando un poco su cadera.

Spike olfateó al aire y miró a AJ para responder – está en la habitación de junto, señaló la pared detrás de él.

Applejack le miró con sospecha mientras salía de la habitación.

Spike se quedó inmóvil, pensó en quedarse en su habitación, pero eso sería sospechoso, la cosa era pensar y actuar como si él no supiera nada y tratara de ver que su chica estuviera bien.

AJ llegó por el pasillo hasta la puerta de la habitación a la izquierda de la de Spike, esta vez toco la puerta más tranquila.

Spike estaba a sus espaldas, se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención- sabes, empiezo a creer que no te caigo bien, casi rompes mi puerta y aquí apenas y la acaricias.

-Sweetie Belle no le robará su tesoro- Applejack se gira completamente para encarar al dragón- esa es la diferencia.

\- ¿no crees que ya es suficientemente consiente para decidir a quién le da "su tesoro"?

\- no te ofendas Spike, pero tus instintos son más fuertes que los de los ponys, es arriesgado dejarte solo con Apple Bloom.

-… eso es racista…

-está comprobado.

\- ¿por quién? ¿la universidad de la malus domesticas?

La puerta a la espalda de aj se abrió, Sweetie Belle estaba estirándose mientras se tallaba un ojo- buenos días chicos- bostezó- ¿Qué puedo hacer por los dos?

-¿está Apple Bloom aquí?

Sweetie Belle afirmó con la cabeza y señaló a su cama, donde la pelirroja les daba la espalda "dormida" – sabía que debíamos avisarte Applejack, pero estabas dormida y yo… no quería dormir sola…

-no te preocupes, solo quería asegurarme de que estuviera bien.

-¿y tú Spike?

-una loca me despertó con amenazas ¿tú que tal?

-dormí bien, es lindo saber que estás rodeada de muchos ponys, me hace sentir un poco más segura.

-Sweetie- le llamó Applejack- ¿me harías un favor?

-claro.

-cuando Apple Bloom despierte, dile que tengo que hablar con ella.

-¿sobre qué?- preguntó Spike sospechando.

-son cosas de familia.

Sweetie Belle se tomó el mentón pensante- ¿Qué no Spike también seria parte de tu familia…?

Applejack miró a la unicornio con desprecio, a lo que Sweetie Sonrió ignorando el mal humor de la yegua.

-que tengan buen día- dijo algo molesta mientras se marchaba.

Cuando estuvo fuera de sus rangos de vista Spike silbó mientras ponía una mano en su nuca – parece que es un tema sensible.

-así es- contestó la chica viéndolo, su expresión cambiaba de la común a una maliciosa y de complicidad, arqueaba una ceja y se cruzaba de brazos mirándole de tal manera que Spike comenzó a sentir la necesidad de taparle la cara para no verle más.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el dragón molesto al sentirse acosado.

-o nada- contestó Sweetie Belle en una obvia mentira.

Apple Bloom se asomó detrás de Sweetie Belle susurrando- ¿ya se fue?

-si amiga, ya se fue.

-… ¿Qué te pasa en la cara? - preguntó Apple Bloom al ver esa expresión tan perversa.

-jejeje, miren chicos, durante la noche estuve pensando algo, o Spike es un campeón o tu eres una exagerada.

La pareja quedó petrificada.

-por dios amiga, enserio, te escuchabas como si fueras a morir- Sweetie Belle reía ligeramente – no sabía que te gustara referirte a Spike como "tu macho"

La cara de Apple Bloom era el sonrojo en su máxima expresión y Spike no se quedaba atrás, incluso empezó a sudar frio.

-tranquilos amigos, su secreto está a salvo conmigo… pero eso se escuchaba tan fuerte que dudo mucho que haya sido la única que lo escuchó.

-Sweetie…- le llamó Apple Bloom.

-¿sip?

-cállate.

-jejejejejeje, oigan agradézcanme, los salvé de un aprieto grande.

La pareja intercambió miradas como si se comunicaran a la perfección a través de ellas.

-un ¿gracias Sweetie Belle? - insistió la unicornio con una sonrisa grande.

Spike suspiró- gracias Sweetie Belle.

-si… gracias.

-perfecto… y cuéntenme ¿Cómo fue? :3

-¿de qué hablas…? – dudó Apple Bloom esperando haber escuchado erróneamente.

-ya saben, el cuchi cuchi, ¿hubo más del "cu" o más del "chi"?

De un segundo a otro, Sweetie Belle había volado hasta la cama al ser arrojada por Spike, la puerta de su habitación se serró bruscamente cuando Apple Bloom le abandonó.

-¡oigan! ¡era una broma!

* * *

Applejack caminaba por las calles de Appleloosa, sonreía al ver a unos cuantos ponys conocidos que le saludaban inclinando la cabeza, pararse a conversar con cualquiera era tentador, pero tenía asuntos que atender.

Alguien llegó por detrás y le tapó los ojos con las manos, Applejack paró las orejas- ¿eres tu shy?

-cerca.

Applejack reaccionó violentamente al darse cuenta de que una de esas manos estaba incompleta, Rainbow comenzó a reír por su expresión, se tomaba el estómago volaba un metro sobre el suelo y agitaba los pies.

\- ¡sorpresa!

\- ¡¿Qué haces fuera de tu celda?!

-jodiéndote el día.

Inmediatamente, la mirada de Applejack llegó a la presencia de su prima Babs, quien miraba la escena como si se tratara de una novela.

\- ¿desde cuándo está afuera? - preguntó Applejack a su prima.

\- unas cuantas horas.

\- ¿y Twilight lo sabe?

\- fueron ordenes de Twilight, dijo que si la manteníamos encerrada solo le provocaríamos otro ataque, algo sobre la ansiedad, y no preocupes, tomó relajantes y me encargaron cuidarla en caso de que hiciera algo extraño.

\- ¿algo como eso? - preguntó Applejack apuntando a la pegaso de cabello colorido que besaba la vidriera de una peluquería.

-sí, demasiados relajantes, pero almenos no intenta matar a nadie.

\- ¿alguien más está fuera de la celda?

\- la única que sigue allí es Rarity, se negó a salir.

\- ¿y quién cuida de la grifo?

\- pues…

* * *

\- ¿Cuántos dedos ves?

Fluttershy levantaba su mano con el gesto de paz a apenas un metro de la feroz grifo siega, arriba de un tejado.

-dos.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿eres como un murciélago que se guía por las hondas de sonido?

\- un murciélago no te rompería los huesos al tener la oportunidad.

Fluttershy ni se inmutó con la amenaza- ¿y cómo perdiste la vista?

\- ¿crees que te daría esa información?

\- ¿y por qué no? Sería un buen inicio.

\- es simple, pequeña puta, no confió en ti.

\- y si no lo haces ¿Por qué no te has ido?

El cabello de Fluttershy hondeaba debido a la brisa, Gilda tenía la cabeza apuntando a la izquierda como si ignorara a la Pegaso de tono de voz tierno y ropa suave y esponjosa.

-no soy estúpida.

\- ¿a quién le tienes miedo? No quiero hacerte daño.

La grifo esboza una sonrisa irónica.

\- a ustedes no.

\- ¿es al lobo?

\- no me asusta.

\- ¿y por qué le obedeces?

Gilda dirige se cabeza a la chica relajando los brazos- ustedes son simplemente estúpidas ¿sabían?

Fluttershy parpadeó un par de veces, sus manos estaban una sobre la otra, colgando y muy cerca de su pelvis.

-quieren que creamos que regresaran el mundo a la normalidad, pero fue por su culpa que la infección se propagara, es momento de pasar la estafeta a una especia más capaz.

\- ¿los grifos también se hacen zombis?

Gilda guardó silencio dando a entender que la respuesta era obvia.

\- ¿tienes familia…? ¿una mascota tal vez…? Una madre… un padre… un hermano, tiene que haber algo que le diga a los demás que no eres un mal ser vivo.

La grifo dejó un espacio de silencio eterno, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a tener sus sentidos concentrados en otra cosa.

Fluttershy caminó un poco y se puso junto a ella, mirando por el balcón en la misma dirección que la grifo.

-podrías irte…

Fluttershy miró a Gilda, con su cabeza fija y su mechón de plumas ladeándose con la brisa.

-enserio, diré que me derrotaste muy fácil, me revolcaré en la tierra para tener la cuartada asegurada, tal vez un poco de sangre en mi cabeza, una contusión o algo, no tendrían razón para ir tras de ti.

-… ese fue… el intento más patético de empatía que he escuchado.

-bueno, al menos lo intenté.

Gilda se retira la venda de los ojos, dejando ver sus pupilas blancas y sin función.

-al menos la extrañas…

Gilda mantiene su postura reflexiva.

\- a Rainbow, a la antigua Rainbow, sé que la extrañas-continuó la pegaso.

\- no se habla de afecto hacia una persona cuando acaba de tratarte de esa manera.

\- ella está pasando por una crisis… espero que pronto vuelva a ser la misma.

-pues no será así.

\- tengo fe en que sí.

Gilda dirige su cara a la chica mostrándose algo molesta- no, supéralo.

\- te rindes muy fácil.

\- ¿que? No es rendirse, soy realista a diferencia de ustedes las ponys con complejo de heroínas, van por allí queriendo forzar el mundo para que regrese pero no es así, tu golpeas a quienes se te interponen hasta noquearlos, pero vuelven a levantarse y cuando regresan alguien cercano a ti termina sufriendo las consecuencias y los que son como yo, los "malos" dejamos entre los gusanos a quienes lo merecen.

-¿a cuántos no zombis has matado?

-no los cuento.

-pues yo si… no… no sé qué te hace pensar que mis manos están limpias, pero no me arrepiento y sé que tú tampoco.

-… bueno… en eso te equivocas…

Fluttershy extiende una mano- ¿amigas?

Gilda golpea la mano de Shy para que la apartara- ni creas que eso será posible, me iré de este pueblo de locos en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.

-ya te la di y no la tomaste.

-oportunidad real, eso parece una trampa.

-como quieras ^u^

* * *

En una cabaña alejada del pueblo, Applejack, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara y Braeburn entraban en la misma siguiendo a la princesa, Applejack tenía los elementos de la armonía entre sus brazos y se sorprendió bastante cuando vio al paciente 0 crucificado en la pared.

-em… ¿Twilight?

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿no crees que esto ya está muy en contra de las leyes de celestial?

\- son tiempos desesperados AJ, necesitamos medidas desesperadas.

\- bueno si, ¿pero tanto?

\- si no estás segura podemos usar el libro.

\- ¡nonono! esto está bien, sé qué harás que funcione… ¿y cuál es el plan?

Twilight levita los elementos de la armonía y los coloca rodeando los pies del zombi inconsciente.

\- ¿saben cómo funcionan los elementos?

\- no- dijo Babs.

\- haha- contestó Tiara.

\- esto es como en aquella historia de terror…- decía Braeburn algo ansioso y con miedo.

\- ¿Cómo funcionan? - preguntó Applejack llevándose una mano a la cadera.

-mmm, todos sabemos que los elementos de la armonía purifican, pero ¿Cómo son activados? Muy sencillo, tienen que ser cargados con virtudes transmitidas a travez de la magia que todos emanamos, y esas virtudes serán más fuertes si existe una conexión entre las ponys que las portan.

Los rostros confundidos de los ponys hicieron torcer la boca a la princesa.

-pónganlo de esta manera, Pinkie no está por lo que no podemos activarlos y aún menos si tenemos en cuenta el estado mental de generosidad y lealtad.

-no lo entiendo- dijo AJ.

-la magia que los enciende es comparable con la electricidad en una computadora, las frecuencias correctas replicarán el efecto, es difícil, pero no voy a descansar hasta lograrlo.

-y… necesitas de tus amigas para conseguirlo ¿cierto? - preguntó la chica de acento sureño con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Twilight no muestra emoción alguna y deja unos segundos antes de responder tranquilamente- no.

* * *

La puerta de la cabaña se serró, aislando a Twi del resto de los ponys, Applejack miraba la puerta desde afuera con una cara de sorpresa enorme.

Tiara baja una oreja y habla -no creen que Twilight está un poco…

-¿perra?- interrumpió Babs- si, si lo está.

Braeburn comentó -creo que las cosas entre ustedes no soy muy buenas, ¿eh Applejack?

-no es eso… últimamente está tomándose todo de una manera más… no sé cómo decirlo.

-bueno, ahora que tienes el día libre podrás asistir a la reunión de esta noche, seguramente toda la familia estará ansiosa de escuchar tus emocionantes aventuras junto a la última alicornio.

-yo preferiría no contarlas…

* * *

El corcel afilaba su espada con una roca, sabía que a su alrededor ponys le miraban como un intruso, casi podía escuchar a las críticas como susurros afilados que le golpeaban constantemente.

-oye Centinel.

El corcel levantó la mirada agitando un poco su mechón dorado con el movimiento- ¿sí?

Apple Bloom se sobaba un brazo con un rostro de pena y mirada siendo jalada por la gravedad- tu… no escuchaste nada anoche… ¿verdad?

-sí, fue un escándalo.

-… oh…

\- sea quien sea, debe controlar esos problemas de ira, hasta yo me sentí mal con el pobre tipo.

\- … ¿de qué hablas?

\- esa loca que estaba gritándole a su marido anoche, Celestia, algunos queremos dormir ¿Quién se cree?

\- o… si, que mala pony- Apple Bloom sonríe con las manos en la espalda- y… ¿Cómo has estado?

\- no ha muerto nadie, así que de momento estoy bien.

\- que bien… em, ¿y cómo te llevas con Spike?

\- me amenazó con enterrar mi cuerno en la defensa del camión si me veía charlando con Twilight…

\- ¿wow enserio?

\- ¿por qué es tan celoso con ella?

\- asistente de por vida, creo que es como su madre.

\- pues tu novio me ha alejado de Twilight más de lo que mis nervios lo hacen.

Apple Bloom se llevó las manos a la boca con ternura- aawww, te pone nervioso.

-… solo dime que debo hacer para que Spike deje de verme como un enemigo.

-hablaré con él, tu tranquilo, pero creo que si no le miraras el trasero a Twilight él te lo agradecería.

-no soy de mirar traseros - afirmó el corcel poniéndose de pie y guardado su espada convirtiéndola en un anillo.

Apple Bloom tenia los parpados superiores a la mitad de los ojos y su boca como una línea derecha.

-claaaaro, y yo vivo en un mundo de caramelo donde reina la amistad y la armonía.

-bueno, sé cuándo mirar… a todo esto, ¿Qué clase de libros le gustan?

-supongo que todos… pero no le vallas a hablar del ponysutra por favor.

-… ¿de quién?

-estas bromeando ¿verdad?

-no…

* * *

Sin duda este parecía uno de los mejores lugares de la tierra, quitando detalles como algunas miradas feas y que en un principio los atacaron, los ponys de este lugar eran bastante sociables, no todos eran Apple, de hecho, la gran mayoría no lo era, pero se habían adaptado a sus costumbres, a la siembra y a la ideología que reinaba el pueblo.

"nos levantaremos una manzana a la vez"

A Scootaloo esto le parecía un poco estúpido… aunque… todo le parecía estúpido.

-buenos días señorita- dijo un hombre levantado su sombrero ante la pegaso recostada en una roca del tamaño de un bocho.

-um… hola.

-no pude evitar notar que necesita un poco de compañía.

-la verdad no…

-no diga más, una preciosura como usted no debería estar sola, por suerte soy un caballero y le vengo a ayudar.

-no has tenido novia desde la preparatoria ¿cierto?

Aquella frase pareció poner nervioso al hombre, quien tras un suspiro cambió su rostro por uno más severo y su tono de voz pasó a algo más amenazante, el pony puso su mano muy cerca del torso de la chica y se recargó para hablarle casi encima de ella.

-escúchame bien pequeña malcriada, estas en mi pueblo y me debes pagar de una forma u otra.

-te ofrezco un escupitajo en la cara y me estoy arriesgando- contestó ella con actitud calmada.

-ustedes llegan a tomar el sol, pero yo y estos ponys hemos trabajado duro para mantener el pueblo de una pieza, creo que merezco una recompensa.

-está bien- Scootaloo levanta una mano delicadamente poniéndola frente a la cara del potro y cuando se quedó quieta bajó tres dedos y dejó tenso el de en medio plantándole un gesto poco cortés al pony- toma recompensa- baja la mano y la coloca detrás de su nuca junto a su otra mano- ahora vete que me tapas el sol.

-serás mía tarde o temprano.

Spike se aclara la garganta haciendo al pony girar un poco la cabeza para verlo de reojo- y tu ni nos molestes…- el potro se gira por completo quedando ante el alto y amenazante dragón.

\- ¿a cuentos de ustedes pervertidos tengo que espantar para que dejen a mis amigas en paz?

\- ¿no soy la primera? - preguntó Scootaloo.

\- sorprendentemente no- dijo Spike.

El hombre dio un paso atrás sintiendo una energía negativa emanar del dragón- ey… em… ¿te invito un trago?

La fuerte mano del dragón le tomó de la corbata levantándolo para que sus rostros quedaran muy pegados.

-ya me aburrí de decirlo, así que más te vale pasar la vos. El próximo idiota en querer hacer algo con estas ponys sin su consentimiento, se enterará de cuanto dolor puedo provocar.

-déjalo Spike, no vale la pena.

El dragón soltó a su víctima, y esta tropezó al caer a la tierra, la punta de la cola de Spike se enganchó a la bota del tipo y de un tirón le arrastró para alejarlo de Scootaloo- a tu madriguera rata- dijo al ver al hombre pararse y correr apresuradamente.

\- ¿Qué le sucede a este montón de chicos?

\- no debiste meterte…

\- ¿querías que te hablara así?

\- lo tenía controlado.

\- no podía arriesgarme.

\- ¿arriesgarte a qué? No es como si siguiéramos juntos.

\- pero eres mi amiga…

Scootaloo gira los ojos fastidiada y suspira- no quiero hablar hoy, vete con esa perra y no molestes.

El sol dejó de tocar su rostro, encima él estaba la cabeza de Spike, viéndola desde arriba, el dragón estaba recostado en lo que sobraba de la roca, con sus patas traseras y cola estando fuera de la misma.

-por favor…

-vete- le aventó una piedra al hocico sin ganas por lo que apenas le rozó.

-Scootaloo… déjame explicarlo.

-pfff, está bien- la pegaso se resignó - ¿Qué?

-… sabes que yo nunca he querido herirte.

La suave mano de la chica terminó en el hocico de Spike, le acariciaba con tal cariño que el dragón sonrojó.

-lo sé…

Spike retiró la mano de la chica de su cara- sabes… no hay porqué tomarnos esto como algo malo…

-¿Qué es "esto" para ti?

-lo que ocurrió… entre… nosotros.

Scootaloo se levantó apresurada- ¡¿Cómo dices?!

-que no deberías sentirte culpable, está bien, si surgió… solo debemos aceptarlo.

-¡yo lo acepto Spike!- dijo la chica emocionada.

\- ¿enserio? - Spike mostró una sonrisa sincera.

-claro, quiero decir ¿por qué deberíamos separarnos solo por un accidente?

-exacto, todo fue por…

Una pequeña Scootaloo saltaba en el interior de los ojos de la pegaso con un letrero gigante con una "I" mayúscula y un corazón junto a la misma, la pequeña Scootaloo decía muy contenta con una voz de ardilla "¡FUE POR AMOR! ¡POR AMOR!"

-necesidad…

Scootaloo pudo sentir a su pequeña yo morir de un paro cardiaco-…necesidad…

-los dos estábamos asustados… y solos… queríamos sentir algo que no fuera dolor…

\- ¿espera, entonces todo lo que hesite fue por necesidad?

Spike entendió la enorme cagada que estaba haciendo tan bruscamente como una pedrada mojada.

-cuando me besabas… me acaricias… y me susurrabas al oído lo mucho que me querías… ¿enserio todo fue una necesidad?

-…scoot… yo…

-no, no fue necesidad Spike, yo no te estaba usando… yo era sincera…

Spike vio como un arbusto seco pasó rodando como si se burlara de su silencio y sus conflictos mentales- me lo temía…

La chica bajó la mirada muy decepcionada, su fleco tapaba sus ojos y sus manos estaban colgado a los lados de su cuerpo como pesos muertos.

-Scootaloo… no sabes cuánto lo siento.

-no lo sientas, no vale la pena.

El dragón se levantó frente a la chica- ¿puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor?

-…bueno… podrías agacharte…

Spike lo dudó un segundo, pero para complacer a su dolida amiga se agachó esperando que le dijera algo al oído, pero en su lugar le tomó de la nuca y le plantó beso en los labios.

El dragón estaba petrificado, Scootaloo tenía los ojos llorosos pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- puedo ser lo que quieras…

-eee… sc… n… aaaaa…

El dragón se enderezó, solo para ver que la chica se había aferrado a él como una sanguijuela en busca de sangre, intentó besarle de nuevo, pero Spike la detuvo tomándola con sus dos manos para alejarla.

\- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

\- intento sentirme mejor con tu ayuda.

\- ¡piensa en Apple Bloom!

\- ella no tiene por qué enterarse.

\- ¡si no dejas esto tendré que decirle lo que hicimos!

Scootaloo se quedó completamente quieta, pensando, hasta que levantó la cabeza y viendo directamente a los ojos a Spike dijo- no hace falta… yo se lo diré.

* * *

 **Antes en la zona verde del pueblo.**

Los manzanos cubrían un área extensa, la naturaleza había encontrado su lugar en medio del desierto, estos ponys sabían aprovechar el agua sin duda alguna.

Apple Bloom escribía en la tierra con un palito, dibujó a un pony cuadrúpedo con cuerno y a la representación de Twilight si fuera una pony cuadrúpeda como en aquellos perturbadores programas de TV que pasaban en la madrugada.

-bien Centinel, este eres tú y esta es la princesa Twilight.

\- ¿por qué estoy cabezón?

\- es mi estilo de dibujo, ahora, quieres acercarte a la princesa- señaló al dibujo de la alicornio- pero tiene un escudo que te impedirá llegar hasta ella- mientras decía esto dibujaba una burbuja encerrando a Twilight en la misma.

\- Spike- dijo Centinel.

\- ¿que?... no, él no es el escudo.

\- ups… pensé que era mi único problema.

\- no lo es, tu mayor problema es su investigación, el paciente 0 y en general todo lo que nos rodea, ella quiere reparar el mundo y no podrá hacerlo si la distraes y es por eso que tienes que esperar.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

\- mmm… cuando terminen los problemas creo.

\- eso será nunca.

\- bueno, bueno, cuando termine con el paciente 0, será entonces cuando hagas… "la movida"

\- y cual es… "la movida"

\- esa es la parte del plan que aún no decido, podríamos ver qué intereses tienen en común además de los libros.

-mmm… no lo sé Apple Bloom, ¿Qué es lo que tu vez en un potro?

La chica se sonroja y entre risitas comienza a jugar con su cabello rojo- bueno… yo…

-algo que no sean las escamas.

Apple Bloom miró a Centinel con algo de rencor- no son las escamas lo que me gusta de Spike.

Centinel arquea una ceja- ¿segura?

-bueno si me gustan, pero es algo más que eso, es un chico muy tierno y suave dentro de un cuerpo blindado y será el padre de mis hijos.

-… no se puede.

-si se puede con un poco de magia de promedio.

-pero no es factible, sus fluidos podrían dañarte, sin mencionar el tamaño del miembro, podrías sentir síntomas de embarazo, pero en su lugar estarían derritiendo tu interior, un dragón y un pony… es muy arriesgado.

-AY por favor, no me ha pasado nada.

La mirada de Spark se volvió de sorpresa combinada con desagrada-… ¿quieres decir que…?

Apple Bloom se mordió ambos labios escondiéndolos en su boca para que no soltara ni una palabra más.

-amiga, entraste en contacto con sustancias perjudiciales para un pony, ¿te das cuenta de las consecuencias?

\- ¡hola chicos! - la cabeza de Rainbow salió del árbol junto a ellos.

\- ¿Rainbow?

\- shhh, no le dirán a Babs que estoy aquí ¿cierto?

\- ¿no deberías estar encerrada? - preguntó Centinel.

-pagué mi fianza.

-bueno, según las leyes de Celestia cualquier persona inestable debe ser atendida en un centro médico y no se le permitirá salir hasta que sea seguro tanto para el individuo como para la sociedad, no se sale solo con una "fianza"

Rainbow baja de árbol sacudiéndose las hojas de las orejas mientras mira a Centinel muy confundida.

\- ¿de dónde sacaste a este tipo?. Le preguntó a Apple Bloom.

-podrías hablar con más respeto.

-… ¡por Celestia! Eres tan nerd… no me sorprende que Twilight diga tantas maravillas de ti.

-se se… espera, ¿qué?

Rainbow se puso notablemente nerviosa- em… APPLE BLOOM AYUDAME.

-yoo… estoy de lado de Centinel, lo siento Rai- contestó con una sonrisa inocente y los ojos serrados.

-traidora- dijo Rainbow molesta - Bueno, si quieres tener tiempo con ella- los ojos de Rainbow se serraron casi en su totalidad fijando la vista en el corcel- tendrás que pasar sobre mí.

-emm… ¿disculpen? - al corcel se le hace un notorio color rojizo en su cara.

-Bloom me lo contó todo.

-NO VALE SI ESPIABAS.

-sep, toooodooo.

-… ¿Apple Bloom? - decía Centinel enfureciendo.

-NONONONO, fue Rainbow espiando, yo no se lo dije.

-en realidad se lo dijiste a Sweetie Belle, es igual de malo- Apple Bloom se pone roja como un tomate.

Una unicornio sale de un arbusto asomándose entre las hojas- ¿dijeron mi nombre?

\- ¡VUELVE AL ARBUSTO SWEETIE!- Gritaron las dos yeguas al unísono la unicornio se molestó y reclamó antes de irse- ¡algún día seré yo quien les niegue el chisme!

-por eso nunca tuve amigas- dijo Centinel con mala cara.

-da igual- prosiguió Rainbow- ya me enteré y no dejaré que cualquier bicho raro se meta con mi amiga.

\- ¿Bicho raro? ¿Después de todo lo que hice te sigo pareciendo un bicho raro? Pegaso egocéntrica.

-Centinel- intervino la pelirroja- no te enojes, no es tan mala como parece.

-tiene tazón- Rainbow se frota las manos de forma diabólica- soy mucho peor.

\- ¿lo ves? Es prácticamente una niña de 21 años.

-… ¡oye! - reclama la pegaso molesta.

Centinel se toma la frente casado- ahora me duele la cabeza.

-tengo una pregunta para usted ¿Qué cabeza le duele?

-odio los cometarios de doble sentido, y si quieres saber cuál, es la que estás rompiendo con tus insultos y prejuicios de niña pequeña y malcriada.

Apple Bloom y Rainbow quedaron con la carne fría.

-oye Rai, creo que si te estás pasando.

-tal vez… solo te haré unas preguntas sencillas.

Apple Bloom advierte sin mostrar otra emoción que no sea la de incomodidad-no le creas.

-sin molestias.

-te irá mal.

-Solo busco ayudar.

-no es verdad.

-y Apple Bloom no me ayuda a ayudar.

Centinel se toma el rostro frustrado- ayudar, ayudar… vamos, escuché eso de miles de idiotas, y tal parece que tú no eres la excepción.

-mmm, problemas de ira ¿eh? - Rainbow sonríe con malicia- parece que bajará puntos en tu calificación.

-no has desayunado ¿o si Rainbow? - interrumpe Apple Bloom.

-primera pregunta- continuó la pegaso - ¿Qué le vez de atractivo a Twilight aparte de su trasero?

Centinel Cierra sus ojos, inhala y exhala aire relajándose- ya sé que quieres lograr, pero no, y si quieres saber que me gusta, pues su personalidad, esa actitud de tomar el cargo y ayudar a los ponys, valores que no veo en ti Rai… y sí, me gusta su culo ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-nada, también me gusta su culo.

Apple Bloom gime desesperada- AAAY ya se puso rara!

-segunda pregunta ¿listo?

-si así me dejas de joder…

\- ¿Cuántos ponyszombis has matado?

-no muchos, ¿no vas a presumir o sí?

\- ¿Cuántos ponys has matado?

\- Rick Raines ¿eres tú? - comentó Apple Bloom de manera divertida.

-no eres graciosa AB y tú, contesta.

-si te refieres a los caníbales, 10, 11 con Spitfire- dijo Centinel con mirada fría y penetrante a la pegaso.

-yo le creo- dijo AB.

-eres joven he inexperta- aseguró la pegaso- hay quienes sabemos cuándo alguien miente.

-em… Spitfire nos mintió.

-eso no cuenta- contestó enfadada a la terrestre- estás jodiendo incluso más que tu hermana.

\- ¿van a pelearse ahora?- interrumpió Centinel Spark

Rainbow abre los ojos como platos y mira a Centinel- no… no lo había notado.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¡tienes un acento!

\- ignoro de que hablas.

\- jajajaja, Ignorras muy bien.

-oye… no, es mi forma de pronunciar y de expresarme, doy gracias a Celestia que mi voz no se escucha forzada como la de cierta pony colorida.

-¡hoooooooooo! ¡lo que te dijo Apple Bloom! Y yo que pensaba que la única con voz rara en tu familia era AJ.

-habla de ti -.-

El unicornio arquea una ceja entrecruzando los brazos- creí que captarías mi indirecta.

-solo los maricones dan indirectas.

-¿maricón? Las indirectas se usan para los ignorantes o los bobos, como tu caso.

-si estoy boba es por el medicamente ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

-no necesitas del medicamento para ser boba, esa es tu naturaleza.

-jajajajaja, naturaleza.

El corcel se golpea la cara de vergüenza- no vale la pena discutir con una niña.

-he sido la dueña de más coños que tú.

-okey… no quería saber eso- dijo Apple Bloom.

-tranquila, no hablo de aj, con ella llegué aún más lejos.

Apple Bloom comenzó a marearse, su imaginación la traicionó y veía una imagen que no quería ver.

-necesitaré terapia después de esto- decía la pelirroja con la mirada perdida y sus pupilas tan pequeñas como puntitos negros.

-bueno, es que me sacan ese tipo de temas, en fin…

-nana nana nana nana nana nana ¡Batnpony!

Apple Bloom centró su concentración en la pegaso cuando esta comenzó a cantar- ¿estás bien Rai?

-¡¿Quién es Rai?! ¡yo soy Daring Do!

-definitivamente está loca- afirmó el corcel.

-deben ser sus medicinas, ayúdame a llevarla a una cama antes de que se haga daño.

Antes de que los chicos pudieran girar a Dash miró a una zona y comentó otra de sus absurdeces- a medusa solo quedan dos serpientes…

Inevitablemente los dos ponys miraron al mismo lado que la pegaso y efectivamente, allí estaba oculta en la sombra de un árbol una pony de cabello naranja y piel blanca, al igual que la hermana de AB contaba con pecas, pero las suyas eran de un color marrón claro.

Dos largas coletas hacían un juego de naranja y blanco, se expresión era seria y mordía una manzana casi con si tratara de hacerlo ver como algo interesante.

Apple Bloom le calculaba una edad de entre 15 a 17 años, y esto es muy raro teniendo en cuenta que parecía por completo una Apple, pero Bloom no recordaba haberla visto antes.

\- ¿se te perdió algo? - preguntó Apple Bloom sonando sin querer como una cretina, pero no pudo evitar usar ese tono pues la forma en la que los miraba se sentía como una ofensa.

\- ¿tú eres la chica reptil?

Inmediatamente los ponys asociaron el apodo a Spike, por lo que Apple Bloom comenzó a sentir un poco de bilis subiendo por su estómago.

\- ¿Por qué la chica reptil?

-la que tiene amoríos con ovíparos, eres tu ¿no es verdad?

Rainbow se rascó la cabeza y le dijo con disimulo a AB- creo que habla de Spike.

Centinel miró a la chica arqueando una ceja y hablando con sarcasmo- Nah ¿enserio?

\- sí, él es mi novio ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

\- pues si hay un problema, él no nos cae bien.

Es en este momento que los ponys se percataron de bastantes figuras escondidas tras los árboles, con ramitas y piedras con las que jugaban sin quitarles la vista de encima, era una emboscada hecha por niños que no pasaban de los 15 años, aquella pony de trenzas era a vivas luces la más grande de todos y la que guiaba a los críos.

-pfff, el ataque de los kindergardianos- comentó Rainbow de manera divertida.

-no me hagan llamar a sus padres- advirtió Centinel.

-el dragón ataco a mi padre- dijo la chica de coletas naranjas.

-spike nunca aria eso- aseguró Apple Bloom- esto es un malentendido.

-sierra la boca estúpida- dijo la chica.

Apple Bloom sintió una enorme necesidad de caminar hasta la chica y demostrarle la facilidad que tiene para inmovilizar a un pony, Centinel puso una mano entre AB y su camino a la satisfacción de romper una boca malcriada.

-nos iremos de aquí-dijo Centinel para evitar este absurdo enfrentamiento.

-ustedes no tendrían por qué irse- continuó la chica de coletas- ¡ni siquiera debieron llegar!

Inmediatamente una lluvia de piedras calló sobre los ponys, Centinel invocó un capo de fuerza pequeño donde cabían los tres.

Es simplemente desesperante la forma en la que ese grupo de niños ríe ante la posibilidad de herir a alguien, Centinel comenzaba a hartarse al igual que AB, Rainbow reía junto con los niños- es como lo que yo hacía de pequeña- decía la pegaso.

Sin querer una piedra se le escapó a Centinel y le dio a Rainbow en el hígado a lo que se retorció encogiéndose- pero yo usaba tomates…

-¡RAI!- Apple Bloom estalló en furia, atravesando el campo de fuerza que solo parecía tener efecto en las piedras, Centinel intentó detenerla, pero la chica era muy rápida, corrió furiosa no importa cuántas piedras impactasen contra ella, su objetivo era esa "líder" sobre quien se abalanzó al tenerla cerca, las dos chicas cayeron por una pequeña colina rodando cual troncos.

Cuando Apple Bloom se levantó para amenazar a la chica que estaba en el suelo con un dolor de cabeza, una piedra pasó junto a la pelirroja, golpeando en la nariz a la chica que estaba por atacar.

Llena de dolor y una frustración bien transmitida por la rabieta que comenzó, la pony comenzó un pataleo sumamente infantil.

Apple Bloom miró atrás donde un niño sostenía un puñado de piedras que soltó cuando notó su error.

Aun con eso, varios niños seguían arrojando todo lo que encontraban en el suelo, Rainbow tomó una piedra y se la aventó al mismo escuincle que le dio en el hígado,

Centinel desvió la piedra y esta chocó contra el árbol donde se escondía el niño.

\- ¿ESTÁS DEMENTE? ¡SON NIÑOS!

\- NO, SON PEQUEÑOS DEMONIOS.

Del cielo calló una pesada criatura de color violeta, Spike soltó un potente rugido espantando a los niños y haciéndolos correr "por su vida"

Entre los gritos y la conmoción, una pony de edad muy corta ignoró a sus amigos y arrojó una piedrecita al ojo derecho de Spike, el dragón dio un leve quejido de dolor y miró a la niña con seriedad.

-eso no está bien.

-muede mosto, muede- decía la pequeña niña a quien apenas se le entendían las palabras, arrojó otra piedra, pero esta vez Spike se cubrió la cara con su antebrazo.

Al fondo del bosque de manzanos, Apple Bloom con rasguños y golpes veía a la pandilla alejarse, incluyendo a esa malcriada de coletas- ¡eso es! ¡escapen! ¡COBARDES!

Spike llagó hasta la pelirroja, interponiéndose a los ponys que escapaban.

\- ¿estás bien? - preguntó preocupado, y su enfado comenzó a hacerse notoria cuando vio a su chica llena de rasguños y golpes.

\- ¿Cómo acabaron así?

\- fue una emboscada - dijo Centinel- parece que no les caemos bien, los niños son un reflejo de sus padres me temo.

El dragón se llevó una mano a la cara, la furia que tenía en su interior debía ser contenida o alguien saldría herido, probablemente alguno de los ponys idiotas que están metiendo esas ideas a los más jóvenes.

-algo me dice que esto no termina así- dijo Rainbow.

* * *

Una turba furiosa se conglomeraba fuera de las oficinas del comisario "queremos una explicación" "piense en nuestros hijos" "los queremos fuera" eran solo algunas de las pocas frases entendibles entre tanto gritadero, Scootaloo sin querer se había metido en la turba pensando que se trataba de un mensaje importante, lentamente comenzó a salir, a veces agachándose para lograr pasar.

Finalmente, el comisario salió, el silencio se hizo presente como si el comisario lo llevara sobre sus carnes, lo único que se escuchaba ahora, eran los cascabeles de sus botas vaqueras, se paró enfrente de la multitud quienes estaban 3 escalones debajo de él.

-yeguas y corceles, me acabo de enterar de un incidente decepcionante.

-"SAQUEN A ESOS DESVIADOS DE AQUÍ" gritaba un pony entre la multitud.

"SI, SOLO NOS TRAEN PROBLEMAS"

-yo digo que son buenos y solo estamos mirando un lado de la moneda- dijo Babs con un tono de voz diminuto para que no supieran quien hablaba.

Applejack entró en escena caminando hacia el comisario con las manos arriba- muy bien todos los ponys, dejen en arroz que se les va a pegar.

\- ¿Qué hace Applejack? - preguntó el comisario.

\- alguien tiene que defender a los suyos, y como Twilight no está me encargo de sus asuntos, ahora, sé que todos ustedes buscan una explicación de todo lo que está pasando. Yo también la busco, porque mi hermana esta golpeada, rasguñada y me asegura que un montón de niños la atacaron a ella, a una chica medicada y a un Corcel, ¿por qué?

\- "¡MIS HIJOS NUNCA HARIAN ESO!"- afirmó una madre molesta.

\- no digo que los suyos, créanme, yo también estoy molesta, y estoy segura de que el responsable de esto tendrá su merecida sentencia, pero díganme una cosa ¿Quién me puede dar una descripción completa de lo sucedido?

De entre el público una mano blanca emergió, y los ponys dejaron pasar a una chica joven de coletas naranjas.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- mis amigos me dicen "G"

\- ¿y ese es tu nombre?

La niña ignoró a Applejack, era como si no quisiera hablar con ella- amigos de appleloosa, saben que no soy una mentirosa, he cuidado de sus hijos y los he educado con lo que he aprendido, todo comenzó cuando estos intrusos llegaron a nuestra vida, el dragón ataco a mi padre.

-SERÁS PUTA Y MENTIROSA.

Apple Bloom entró a escena muy furiosa- TU Y ESE MONTÓN DE MOCOSOS NOS ATACARON SIN JUSTIFICACIÓN.

-Solo jugábamos, fue tu anormal novio quien hizo que las cosas se salieran de control.

Una discusión entre los ponys comenzó, tan grande y desordenada que lo compararía con el sonido que provocan una colmena de abejas cuando picas su panal con una vara.

Sweetie Belle apareció poniéndose en medio de las dos chicas de granja que ahora se mataban con la mirada.

-oigan… disculpen- le hablaba a la muchedumbre- oigan, ¿me prestan su atención? - el escandalo no les dejaba escuchar a la chica, por lo que tomó aire con una fuerza extrema y lo soltó todo en una agudo y potente grito.

Los ponys voltearon a verla.

\- gracias- Sweetie Belle sonrió- como saben mi grupo y yo somos sus huéspedes, por lo que de parte mía y todos los implicados en esta situación, les suplico sus disculpas, mi amiga Apple Bloom puede llegar a ser poco tolerable.

\- ¡tolerable mis…! - Applejack le tapó la boca a su hermana para que evitara encender nuevamente la mecha.

\- y si, tal vez Spike no debió asustar a los niños, pero vamos, les aseguro que no mataría ni a una mosca.

\- ¿y dónde está ese Spike? Si me permiten preguntar- dijo el comisario.

\- mmm, creo que prefería no estar presente para no asustar a nadie otra vez.

\- claro- dijo G- huye como todo un cobarde.

Sweetie Belle se quedó viendo a la muchedumbre, una gota de sudor pasó por su frente, detrás de ella Apple Bloom era rodeada por la magia de la unicornio y era alejada de la chica de trenzas para evitar problemas.

-propongo que…

Applejack le interrumpió aclarándose la garganta- ¿a qué quieres llegar Sweetie?

\- ¿A qué se olviden de esto y sigan con sus vidas?

Los abucheos e insultos no se hicieron esperar, alguien aventó una botella haciendo que Sweetie saltara para evitar los vidrios al romperse.

\- creo que nos odian- dijo la unicornio.

\- ¿de veras? - preguntó Apple Bloom sarcástica.

* * *

Applejack entró a su habitación furiosa- ¡grandioso! ¡fantástico!

\- ¡lo sé! – afirmaba Apple Bloom.

\- ¡un día! ¡solo un maldito día sin molestias! ¡¿es mucho pedir?!

\- y deja de eso, esa tal G ahora es vista como una heroína cuando solo causa problemas.

\- ¡no hablo de G! ¡Hablo de ti! ¡señorita! O deberá decir- Applejack saca un sostén y se lo arroja a Apple Bloom en la cara- señora.

\- … esto es mío.

\- ¡y adivina donde lo encontré! ¡¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?!

\- … bueno… yo…

\- ¡y no te vasta con manchar tu moral! ¡también nos metes en problemas enfrente de todos los Apple que quedan! ¡enserio! ¡allí fuera tienes familiares que ni siquiera te molestaste en saludar!

\- ¡pero fueron ellos quienes nos atacaron.

\- ¡y todo por defender a ese idiota! ¡JODER APPLE BLOOM! ¡ESTÁS MAL!

\- ¡TU ESTÁS MAL! ¡SOLO VES MIS SENTIMIENTOS COMO SI FIERAN EL PROBLEMA!

\- ¡ES POR QUE SON EL PROBLEMA! ¡LA FAMILIA ES LO PRIMERO! ¡¿QUÉ NO ERES UNA APPLE?!

\- ¡SI SON TAN ESTUPIDAS COMO TU! ¡NO SERÉ MAS UNA APPLE!

La cara de furia de la chica de acento sureño degradó rápidamente a una de sorpresa y repudio.

Apple Bloom tenía la bestia en sus ojos, arrugando la nariz y bien atenta a su hermana mayor.

\- si no quieres ser una Apple… no mereces ni llevar ese nombre.

\- ¡NO LO NECESITO! - Apple Bloom corrió hasta la puerta y salió serrándola bruscamente.

Applejack no soporto más su enojo, tomó el banco que estaba en la habitación y lo arrojó contra la pared protestando un feroz alarido, desesperada se arrodilló en el suelo, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y los puños serrados.

* * *

Apple Bloom entró a la habitación de Spike, serrando la puerta tras ella y resbalando por la misma hasta quedar en posición fetal, llorando por el coraje, apretando los dientes a mas no poder.

La pony pronto sintió una ala pasar por su espalda para recogerla como si se tratara de una cuna, Apple Bloom continuaba llorando, tapándose la cara para no ver a Spike, pero sintió perfectamente cuando él la recostó sobre la cama, se hincó y con caricias en la frente llamó su atención.

Al verlo él estaba con el cuello sobre la cama, la cabeza algo inclinada y la mitad del hocico enterrado en las sabanas.

Apple Bloom se fue sobre él, abrazándolo de la cabeza mientras lloraba desconsolada. Spike suspiró y se movió un poco para envolverla nuevamente en sus alas mientras se sentaba en la cama, la cola de Spike estaba más quieta que nunca.

El dragón acercó su boca al oído de su amada, mordiéndolo con ternura, lamiéndole, cual quiere cosa para que dejara su atención al dolor, pero era inútil.

Sabía perfectamente que había pasado, su buen oído no lo tiene en vano, con una garra sobó la mejilla enrojecida de Bloom, limpiando sus lágrimas, con su otra mano cepilló su cabello y besó su frente en busca de una respuesta distinta.

\- ¿por qué no puede ver que se equivoca…?

-estoy seguro de que lo sabe…

\- ¿y entonces… porque nos culpa…?

\- es el precio a pagar… por ser diferente.

Apple Bloom se limpia la cada con la palma de su mano, y se rasca la nariz por la irritación- sabias que esto pasaría…

\- siempre lo supe.

\- … hoy no quiero cuchi cuchi…

\- está bien preciosa.

\- y… Spike…

\- ¿si?

\- … no vuelvas a llamarme Apple Bloom…


	34. Chapter 34 BvS

Light Fire Blue chapter 33 . Feb 11

Estuvo increible

Me pregunto que paso con Scoot... Y como se llamara AB apartir de ahora

Lo sabremos en el proximo capitulo de... Esta historia

 **EL NARRADOR SOY YO! BÚSCATE TU TRABAJO! :v**

 **MLP LODM PACIENTE 0**

 **Capítulo 34 BvS**

Otro día en Appleloosa, el pueblo despierta con la melodía de un ukulele del pony más viejo del pueblo, un pony de barba gris, tan larga que le llegaba al ombligo.

Comienza la limpieza de hierbas malas en el lugar, señoras y señores arrancando la maleza, jalándola hasta que la raíz quedara expuesta como si se trataran de zanahorias recién sacadas de la tierra.

El ambiente tenía un poco de pesadez, pues los ponys aun miraban con malos ojos a nuestros viajeros, pero, por otro lado, la paga era buena, las gemas son muy preciadas estos días y si bien, los compradores no abundan, su precio lo justifica.

Las cosas no iban bien para Applejack, a decir verdad, no pudo dormir, pasó la noche haciendo guardia con algunos conocidos para distraer su mente, esperaba equivocarse, pero sentía que su relación con su hermana se había roto para siempre.

Apple Bloom salió de la habitación de Spike estirando los brazos a lo alto y regalando un profundo y notorio bostezo.

Cuando la chica terminó de estirarse, se percató de la presencia de su amiga, la pegaso anaranjada, quien al notar que le miraba le sonrió, o por lómenos eso intentó, pues en realidad solo mostró sus dientes y encías mientras su rostro expresaba una falta de empatía tremenda.

-um… hola scoot.

El silencio era tan pesado que Apple Bloom comenzó a sentirse sofocada.

-y… ¿pasa algo?

-siempre pasan cosas.

-si, pero hablo de ti… estas ¿bien?

Scootaloo dejó de mostrar sus dientes dejando el labio inferior algo salido como si estuviera a punto de ser un puchero- ¿Qué te importa? - Giró su cara a la derecha mostrándose de perfil, serrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

-si me importa.

Scootaloo se mostró indiferente, la verdad, no tenía sentido que estuviese allí o al menos Apple Bloom no le veía sentido.

-sabes… Spike y yo hablamos de ti anoche…

Scootaloo abrió los ojos de golpe y su boca se comió a sí misma, una coloración apareció en su rostro, cuando giró lentamente la cabeza hacia AB ella estaba tan cerca que la pegaso comenzó a retroceder.

Apple Bloom avanzaba lento y siempre con los ojos encima de los de Scootaloo, la pegaso comenzó a sentirse intimidada, nunca había visto como algo importante el hecho de que AB era más alta que ella, y ahora eso solo la hacía sentir inferior.

Sus intenciones eran enfrentarla y decirle que ella amaba a Spike y pelearía por él, pero el pánico se adueñó de ella en el último momento.

-Apple Bloom…

-no me digas así…

-¿Qué… que vas a hacerme…?

Los brazos de la pelirroja rodearon a Scoot, abrazándola con cariño y dejando a la pegaso tiesa como una piedra.

-lo siento amiga…

-no sé de qué hablas…

-Spike me contó lo mucho que sufriste, y aún con todo no he pasado tiempo contigo, no quiero que pienses que no me importas…

-yo… digo… em… ¿de verdad dijo eso? ¿Solo eso?

-te lo voy a compensar- afirmó la pelirroja separándose y sosteniéndola de los hombros con sus manos ¿Qué dices? Un día para las dos, así me cuentas ese asunto del borrado de memoria.

Los ojos de Scootaloo eran un punto negro en un mar blanco- em… yo…

-por favor Scootaloo, déjame rememorar una época mejor.

-es que… ya tenía planes con Sweetie Belle…- logró pensar en una mentira convincente.

-…oh… y ¿las puedo acompañar?

-no… es… una cosa que tenemos entre nosotras, algo de lo que queríamos hablarte y… y lo sabrás pronto, solo deja que nos preparemos ¿está bien?

-¿desde cuándo tiene eso de lo que hablas?

-em… te diré cuando estemos listas- sonrió asustada.

Apple Bloom torció la boca y suspiró soltando a su amiga- saben, deberían tenerme un poco de más confianza.

-la tenemos… em… pero es un tema delicado.

-¿tiene que ver con los rumores de la primaria?

-¿Cuáles rumores?

-que no te gustan los potros, en ese caso no sé por qué no me habías dicho, enserio, viví con una de esas durante años.

-¡SWEETIE Y YO NO SOMOS PAREJA!

La puerta de Sweetie Belle se abrió con ella sosteniendo la perilla mientras se asomaba con expresión curiosa- ¿a no?

-¡Sweetie Belle! - exclamó Scootaloo sintiendo su salvación- que bueno que estas aquí, podemos comenzar con el "asunto"

-oooooh, siiiii, ese, asuunntooo…- Sweetie Belle afirmaba con la cabeza lentamente sin tener idea de que hablaba.

\- ¿lo ves Apple Bloom? Y no podemos empezar si estás aquí, así que… ¿nos dejas solas?

-está bien, pero no me llames Apple Bloom.

Sweetie Belle se rascó la cabeza confundida- ¿Por qué no?

-porque ya no me llamo así. Soy Bloom, Bloom the dragón.

La pegaso y la unicornio intercambiaron miradas, ambas de asco pues ese nombre era sencillamente horrible.

-te diremos Bloom a secas- dijo Sweetie Belle- sin ofender.

-mejor- Apple Bloom se fue por el pasillo dejando a las dos chicas solas.

Scootaloo caminó de puntitas para asomarse a la habitación de Spike, estaba vacía, suspiró aliviada.

-oye scoot ¿y que tanto trama…?

Sweetie Belle fue empujada a su cuarto, Scootaloo entró serrando la puerta detrás de ella visiblemente nerviosa.

-¿tu que tienes?- preguntó Sweetie Belle mientras la pegaso miraba por debajo de la puerta.

-que esa zorra no nos espíe por favor.

-wow ¿zorra? ¿ahora así nos hablamos entre nosotras? No me gusta, es muy despectivo, ¿Qué tal conejitas? Los conejos son lindos y nosotras podemos ser como los conejos.

La mano de la pegaso tapó la boca de Sweetie- ¡cállate ya!

Sweetie Belle liberó su boca de la extremidad de Scootaloo- cálmate, estas tan alterada que me despeinas.

-ay no, ¡ay no! - Scootaloo se sacudía el cabello como una loca- ¡Sweetie Belle! ¡he hecho algo terrible!

Sweetie Belle inclinó una ceja- ¿Qué tanto?

\- ¡tanto como esconder un zombi en la casa de alguien!

\- ¡¿QUE?!

\- ¡no le puedes decir a nadie!

\- ¡¿pero qué hiciste?! ¡¿en cuál casa está?! ¡debemos matarlo antes de que muerda a alguien!

\- ¡SOLO ERA UN EJEMPLO!

\- aaaaah… ¿entonces?

-está bien- respira profundo para separarse-spike y yo…. Tuvimos una aventura.

\- aja… ¿y qué?

\- ¿no me escuchaste? Spike y yo tuvimos una aventura.

\- lo sé amiga, por Celestia, pero no entiendo como eso sería algo malo.

\- ¡no la clase de aventuras en las que te pierdes y exploras!

-pero eso significaría que…

El rostro de Sweetie Belle se transformó en una hoja en blanco, Scootaloo asintió con la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de él momento catártico de su amiga de la infancia.

-mira, te contaré todo lo que pasó- decía Scootaloo mientras la cara de Sweetie Belle se degradaba a la personificación del desagrado y el terror- pero tienes que prometer que no le dirás a nadie.

* * *

-¡TWILIGHT! ¡TWILIGHT!- La unicornio corría desesperada por la arena para llegar a la cabaña donde la princesa ha estado encerrada desde el día anterior.

Al llegar a la cabaña, Sweetie comenzó a golpear la puerta con sus puños por encima de su cabeza- ¡TWILIGHT! ¡TWILIGHT! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA!

-ES ZONA DE EXPERIMENTOS, VUELVE LUEGO- dijo la voz calmada pero alta de Twi desde el interior de la cabaña.

\- ¡no lo entiendes! ¡Scootaloo me dijo algo que no debía de saber! - volvió a golpear la puerta insistente- ¡NO PUEDO VER A MI AMIGA COMO UNA ZORRA!

La princesa abre la puerta y la sierra detrás de ella- veamos, tranquilízate y dime Qué es lo que pasa

-¡es Scootaloo! ¡dice que está enamorada de Spike!

-todos amamos a Spike- Twilight levantó los hombros indiferente.

-¡hablo de amor de pareja! ¡hasta fue muy explicita con sus deseos sexuales!

-… wow…

-¡ellos hicieron cosas mientras estaban solos! ¡ay no! ¡dice que Spike también la quiere, pero no lo acepta!

-…

\- ¿y bien?

-…te…te…tengo que hablar con Spike… enserio, se pasó de idiota esta vez…espera, ya está grande, puede resolver sus problemas por si mismo- la princesa abre la puerta para entrar, pero Sweetie Belle la detiene tomándola de su mano.

-¡no lo entiendes! ¡si Apple Bloom se entera, Scootaloo se volverá su enemiga! ¡no puedo vivir en un mundo donde mis amigas están peleadas! ¡eran tres mosqueteros! ¡no dos!

\- ¿y qué quieres que haga?

-¡eres la princesa de la amistad! ¡debes saber cómo solucionar estos problemas!

Twilight se lleva su mano libre a su mentón imaginando cosas-mmm, díselo- resuelve.

-¡pero eso solo iniciaría su pelea!

-entre más rápido lo sepa Apple Bloom más rápido perdonará a Scootaloo, quizás Scootaloo se moleste contigo por decirle, pero al final verá que todo es para bien.

\- ¡¿y que hago si nunca la perdona?!

-la verdadera amistad siempre encuentra el camino- Twilight se libera de la mano de la unicornio- ahora no me distraigas, estoy muy ocupada- entra a la cabaña para cerrar la puerta y no volverla a tocar en un largo tiempo.

* * *

En la mente de la pegaso color amarillo de cabello largo y rosado, sonaba una canción de paz y felicidad, su cabeza se movía de un lado al otro al ritmo de esa canción que hace años no escuchaba y, a decir verdad, ni siquiera recordaba si era tal cual sonaba en su mente, pero no importaba, estaba bien con eso.

En sus manos un montón de telas, entró a la comisaria y saludó al pony que vigilaba con una sonrisa, él solo asintió con la cabeza dejándola pasar.

Caminó entre las celdas, paró en una donde una grifo hacia lagartijas con una pata en el suelo y la otra en la espalda.

-hola.

-no molestes- dijo la grifo mientras continuaba con sus lagartijas.

-te traje algo de la cocina- entre las telas sacó un pastelillo envuelto con una servilleta azul claro y colocado en un plato desechable, lo pasó entre los barrotes y lo dejó en el suelo de la jaula- no sabía si te gustaba ese sabor, pero supongo que la fresa no te desagrada.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - cambió de mano para hacer lagartijas.

-bueno, te vamos a sacar otra vez, parece que quieren que vallas en una excursión en busca de recursos, creen que tus sentidos agudizados servirán mucho.

\- ¿por qué no va el dragón?

\- si irá, pero sospechamos que tú tienes mejor desarrollado el oído.

\- es arriesgado tenerme en un grupo reducido, parece una trampa.

\- esa es la segunda razón por la que va Spike, come por favor, necesitarás energías.

Fluttershy caminó entre las rejas dejando a Gilda con su rutina de ejercicios.

En otra celda Rarity se acomodó en una esquina, abrazando sus rodillas y dormida, despertó cuando sintió que alguien le veía, se asustó mucho al ver a Shy parada del otro lado de los barrotes.

-hay una cama junto a ti, tómala.

-no la merezco- dijo con un todo de voz algo depresivo.

-no seas tan dramática.

\- ¡no la merezco y lo sabes!

\- ¿Por qué no sales un rato? Applejack y yo iremos a comprobar las medidas de seguridad que están construyendo.

\- ¿y si ella me ve…?

\- tarde o temprano tiene que pasar.

El silencio en el lugar se materializaron como un espectro maligno- ¿quieres… ayudarme con algo? - preguntó Shy algo apenada.

-estoy segura de que hay ponys más útiles que yo.

-no para lo que necesito- la pegaso le muestra unas telas a la unicornio y ella curiosa se acerca para tomarlas y apreciar su textura- ¿Dónde encontraste esto?

-se lo compre a una señora esta mañana… me preguntaba si tu… podrás… ya sabes, expresarte.

-sin mis herramientas es muy difícil.

-podríamos pedirlas prestadas… pero tendrías que salir de aquí.

Rarity toca la suave tela con una mano mientras la sostiene con la otra, esa sensación le traía buenos recuerdos, imaginaba a ella en su trabajo, hablando con los clientes, tomando nota de lo que el pony buscaba e imaginando lo que podría ser su mayor logro en cuanto a moda y expresión.

La unicornio miró a la pegaso, analizando cada detalle de su cuerpo como una profesional- ¿me dejas tomarte medidas?

* * *

 **Horas después**

Sweetie Belle se encontraba muy frustrada, sentaba, mirando el suelo con las manos en la cara y los codos en sus piernas, una escena deprimente dentro de un lugar repleto de movimiento, frente a ella pasó un camión militar con un montón de ponys encima, en la mayoría machos, Centinel entre ellos, Gilda.

Tras el camión, Spike volaba siempre manteniendo la distancia para que su aleteo no molestara a los tripulantes, la chica no sabía a donde iban, pero tampoco se molestaría en tratar de averiguarlo.

Ella tenía otro problema que atender- vamos Sweetie, solo termínalo- la pony levantó la mirada y miró sobre su hombro una versión miniatura de ella con cuernos y una cola de diablito- llegas con Apple Bloom y le dices lo siguiente "tu novio es tan puto que se para en las esquinas cuando necesita monedas"

\- ¡eso es Repugnante! - otra pequeña versión de Sweetie Belle apareció en su hombro contrario, esta tenía una especie de anillo flotando sobre su cabeza y las alas más blancas y emplumadas que puedan existir- sí, sabemos que Spike no actuó de la mejor manera, pero Apple Bloom se sentirá muy mal si se lo dices.

\- ¿entonces me dices que sea un cómplice?- preguntó la Sweetie Belle de verdad.

La diablita se frotó las manos maliciosamente- eso me gusta.

-¡nononono! ¡yo no dije eso!

-jeje, si lo hiciste- la diablita le mandó un beso coqueto desde el otro lado de la unicornio.

\- ¡nooo! ¡lo están malinterpretando!

\- explícate- dijo la Sweetie verdadera.

\- pues… em… terminarás dañando a alguien a fin de cuentas…- aceptó la derrota muy triste.

\- ¡JA! ¡GANE! Ahora, si ya lastimarás a alguien ¿Por qué no hacerlo con estilo?

\- ¡no le hagas caso! - la Sweetie Belle ángel se tranquiliza- se suave, la inyección no duele mucho si no está el musculo tenso.

\- ni le avises, tu déjale ir la aguja- siguió la diablita.

\- pero con suavidad.

\- duro.

\- mientras dúreme.

\- ¡la despiertas para que vea su sangre!

\- oigan- hablo la pony autentica- ustedes no me están ayudando, creo que ni ustedes saben lo que quieren, una debe mostrarme lo que es malo y la otra lo que es bueno, pero es como si las dos cosas estuvieran fusionadas.

\- así es la vida mi amiga- decía la diablita girando su cola con una mano mientras con la otra se recargaba en el cuello de Sweetie Belle- no hay negro y blanco si no que todo es de colores.

\- esa fue una reflexión muy sabia para un personaje que debe ser unidimensional- razonó la unicornio.

\- ¿lo ves? Siempre hazme caso, las mejores cosas han salido de eso ¿o me dirás que esas noches de indecencia fueron idea de la estrecha del otro lado?

\- ¡oye! ¡puedo oírte! ¡no le hagas caso! Es fácil pensar con la hormona pero si lo haces mucho tendrás consecuencias malas.

\- ¡¿entonces que hago?! - preguntó Sweetie Belle desesperada- si le digo a Apple Bloom lo que pasó, su relación que Scootaloo se irá a la cloaca.

La diablita levantó la mano, silbó mientras la bajaba haciendo su silbido se hacía progresivamente más grave, hasta que al llegar un punto abrió la mano e hizo el sonido de un objeto cayendo en agua sucia y salpicando el desagradable líquido.

-escucha jovencita- decía la Sweetie maligna, trepando por el cabello de la unicornio- siendo honestas y entrando en confianza- llegó hasta la cima de su cabeza- ¿crees que Scootaloo y Spike merecen salirse con la suya?

-pues…

\- ¿cuantas veces no te han metido en problemas por un descuido? se burlan de ti cuando te caes y cuando te trabas al tratar de decir una palabra que por lo general no usas y ¿ellos estarán sin cuidados aun habiendo traicionado por la espalda a tu mejor amiga?

\- ¡segunda mejor!- en angelito voló hasta la cabeza de Sweetie Belle- Scootaloo también es tu mejor amiga, y no es su culpa, esta alterada por que le borraste la memoria.

-¿entonces es mi culpa?- preguntó Sweetie Belle entristeciendo.

-pues… si- declaró el ángel.

Sweetie Belle bajó la mirada deprimida haciendo al angel volar para no caer y al demonio terminó por llegar hasta el suelo bruscamente.

-ay…- declaró la diablita al quedar sofocada en la tierra.

La versión maligna de Sweetie Belle se incorporó sobándose un glúteo adolorido, vio a Sweetie Belle deprimida y a la Sweetie ángel recostarse sobre la cabeza cabizbaja de la chica con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-¿no vez que es absurdo?- la diablita tira de su cola roja como si ella fuera un muñeco de cuerda y la junta como una larga soga en sus manos, toma el extremo de la cola y la gira para arrojarla a la cabeza de la unicornio.

La diablita trepa como si se tratara de una gigantesca pendiente- esta boba solo quiere sumergirte en la mediocridad.

Logra llegar con esfuerzo hasta la cabeza sujetándose del cabello- ¡dime por cuanto tiempo crees que se mantendrá en secreto! ¡y si AB se entera de que tu sabías jamás te lo perdonará!

-¿no ibas a estar con Scootaloo?

Sweetie Belle se levantó exaltada al escuchar la voz de la pelirroja, el ángel sobre su cabeza salió volando por el fuerte y repentino movimiento y la diablita se sujetó a su cabello como ultima oportunidad para dominar sobre su cabeza.

-¡Apple Bloom!

-ya te dije que soy Bloom- contestó de pésimo humor.

-perdón, ¡pero tengo que decirte algo importante!

La pony de cabello rojo se puso una mano en la cadera y arqueó una ceja- ¿sobre qué?

La unicornio pareció perder por completo el respeto por el espacio personal, pues tomó a la chica de los hombros y dejó su cara solo a un par de centímetros de ella, Apple Bloom intentaba esconder su cabeza en sus hombros, su boca describía una "u" mayúscula al revés, y sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que un camión podría entrar en ellos.

-Scootaloo… - una lucha entre su ángel y su demonio estaba siendo llevada a cabo sobre sus cabellos, el demonio ahorcaba al ángel con su cola y el ángel le daba cachetadas con sus alas en un intento desesperado por liberarse.

-ella…- la chica serró los ojos con fuerza y lo dejó salir todo- ella te ha estado mintiendo, quiere a Spike y deberías hablar con ella ¡porque está tan loca como su modelo a seguir! ¡Y NO PUEDES DECIRME ALGO COMO ESO SIN ESPERAR QUE LA PRECIÓN ME DESTRULLA! - Sweetie Belle agitaba a su confundida amiga violentamente. - ¡NO PUEDO CON LA PRECIÓN APPLE BLOOM! ¡YO NO DEVIERIA ESTAR METIDA EN ESTO!

\- ¡MALDICION TRANQUILISATE! - Bloom empujó a Sweetie asustada por su ataque de nervios- ¡¿de qué hablas?!

\- ¡son amantes Apple Bloom! ¡AMANTES! - Sweetie Belle estaba tan agitada que comenzó a marearse – y ahora todo se pondrá de cabeza…- se recargó colgando sus brazos de su amiga por el mareo, su hiperventilación empezó a disminuir mientras el rostro de seriedad de AB se hacía presente- y ya lo dije… ufff… tal vez debí de ser más suave…

\- ¿Dónde está Scootaloo?- la voz de la pelirroja parecía haber perdido toda emoción.

-…ay no…- el unicornio se separó de Apple Bloom bruscamente- ¡nononono! ¡NONONONONO! ¡no puedes odiarla! ¡¿Qué hice?! ¡nonononononono!- la unicornio se llevó sus manos a la cabeza y comenzó a caminar de una lado para otro.

Apple Bloom parecía tan tranquila que podría decirse que estaba muerta, mientras que Sweetie Belle entraba nuevamente en una crisis.

-solo dime donde está.

Sweetie Belle le tomó los hombros una vez más- ¡déjame arreglar esto! ¡mantendré a ti y Scootaloo distantes mientras se calman!

Apple Bloom inclinó la cabeza, se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando.

Sweetie Belle pudo escuchar como su mente se desinflaba al igual que un globo de flatulencias, no era para nada la reacción que esperaba- ¡¿A dónde vas?!

-un poquito a la mierda.

\- ¡vuelve! ¡no puedes ver a Scootaloo!

Apple Bloom paró y lentamente giró la cabeza para ver a la unicornio por encima de su hombro- no te metas- pronunció tan lento y tan seria que la chica sintió al diablo mismo metido en su amiga, asustada retrocedió asintiendo con la cabeza y dejando a Apple Bloom irse en busca de la pegaso.

Sin más, Sweetie Belle se quedó sola, viendo como iniciaba una guerra en la que de participar más solo lo empeoraría, con una sonrisa nerviosa y sudor en la frente, se dio Media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con las piernas temblorosas, tratando de convencerse de que no pasaría gran cosa.

"ellas ya están muy ocupadas peleando contra zombis y perros diamante, no arruinarían su amistad solo por una bobería romántica… ¿verdad?"

* * *

De camino a la habitación de Scootaloo "donde se había quedado casi todo el día como toda una emo asquerosa" imaginaba Bloom junto con un montón de frases y ataques psicológicos que descargaría sobre "esa puta"

Era como si las pisadas de los cascos estuvieran derritiendo la suela de sus botas por la furia que se materializaba como si fuera la misma energía del sol.

Llegó a ese complejo de seudo departamentos donde se hospedaban, las tablas de madera rechinaban al caminar, apretaba los dientes y los puños, sus pupilas se habían vuelto una llama creciente de un rojo tan intenso como un sable de luz de aquellas películas a las cuales AB no les encontró nunca la gracia.

Mientras más se acercaba a aquella habitación, más se desvanecía la pony que razona y tomaba paso una bestia sedienta de sangre que solo imaginaba el golpear a la chica dentro de la habitación hasta que las contusiones en su cabeza la pusieran en un estado vegetal.

Era absurdo, pero ahora todo encajaba "Scootaloo siempre me tubo envidia por mi fantástica relación con Spike y aprovechó el primer segundo para tratar de quitárselo"

Así es compañeros, la Apple Bloom hormonal ha vuelto más fuerte que nunca y su poder es de más de ocho mil :u

La entrada de la chica al cubículo con cama y alfombra fue rápido y limpio, Scootaloo estaba recostada en su cama comiendo nueces mientras veía al techo como una perturbada mental.

-¡SCOOTALOO…!- Gruñó la pelirroja levantando los hombros y manteniendo los puños abajo.

-momento catártico, no molestes- dijo al llevarse una nuez a la boca, mientras Scootaloo masticaba la semilla con actitud tranquila, Apple Bloom se cubrió los ojos con una mano y respiró profundo.

-¿hay algo que deba saber?

-debes saber muchas cosas, como a que temperatura tienen que estar los manzanos y eso, o que si me interrumpes en mis tiempos de reflexión retrasas mi madures.

-¡HABLO DE LO QUE PASÓ!

Scootaloo se sienta arqueando una ceja y torciendo la boca- ¿okey?

La pegaso lucia confundida y algo preocupada, a decir verdad, las ganas de AB por molerla a golpes desaparecían, por su mente pasó un pensamiento "y si es todo un malentendido"

-tenemos que hablar- dijo la pelirroja si bien enojada, no tan desecha de odio como hace un momento.

\- ¿sobre…?

\- ¡sobre lo que acabo de escuhar! …dime, que no es verdad…

\- ah… hablaste con Sweetie Belle- Scootaloo se recuesta.

\- ¿es cierto?

\- ya olvídalo Bloom.

\- ¡contéstame!

\- no, solo quiero que me dejes en paz ¡y te largues de mi habitación!

\- ¡¿Qué quieres esconderme?!- Apple Bloom se puso casi encima de su amiga de una forma amenazante.

\- ¡no escondo nada!- Scootaloo se gira para cubrir su cabeza con una almohada dándole la espalda a AB.

-¡Dime que es lo que hicieron tu y Spike cuando estaban solos!

Scootaloo salió de su cobija enfurecida-¡fuimos felices! ¡¿ya?!

Apple Bloom quedó callada, mirando a la pegaso con un desprecio puro.

\- pero ¿qué importa? Está contigo ahora- vuelve a su cobija con agotamiento.

-¿Cómo pudiste…?

-no- se levanta muy molesta- ¡¿cómo es que tu pudiste?!

-¡¿YO?!

-¿ES QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE NO ERES LA UNICA QUE QUIERE SER FELIZ? ¡VOLBEMOS A PONYVILLA! Pero no… ¡QUERIAS SER LA PUTA HEROÍNA Y ME APUÑALASTE POR LA ESPALDA! ¡¿SABES QUE ES REVIVIR LOS PEORES MOMENTOS DE TU VIDA EN UNA NOCHE?! ¡¿LO SABES?!

-¡FUE TU CULPA!

-¡NO! ¡TODO ES TU CULPA GRANDICIMA IDIOTA! ¡SPIKE PODIA MANEJARLO SOLO! ¡SI NO HUIERAMOS VENIDO PROBABLEMENTE SEGUIRIA CONSIDERANDOTE MI AMIGA!

-¡TU DEJASTE DE SER MI AMIGA CUANDO TE METISTE CON MI MACHO!

-¡NO TIENE DUEÑA!

Scootaloo fue callada de un puñetazo en la mandíbula, la pegaso se sobó el golpe mientras un aura obscura aparecía a su alrededor.

La mirada asesina de Apple Bloom no la intimidaba más- todas las Apple son iguales.

* * *

La mecha de esta dinamita se había encendido y había explotado, liberando un montón de fragmentos y escombros que dañaban todo a su paso, Sweetie Belle escuchaba desde afuera el desastre que ocurría dentro.

Jarrones rotos y gritos de dolor ponían a la unicornio con los pelos de punta, serrando los ojos con fuerza decidió entrar corriendo para detenerlas, pero por la puerta de la entrada salió volando Scootaloo con Apple Bloom aferrada a su pierna derecha.

Sweetie Belle tubo que agacharse para evitar el impacto, pero un casco de Apple Bloom le golpeó la nuca aturdiéndola drásticamente, por lo que ahora, no puede ayudar.

Las dos chicas aterrizaron en el suelo llevándose sus respectivos golpes contra la seca y áspera tierra de la calle.

Apple Bloom se levantó como una bestia llegando hasta Scootaloo para pisarla con el casco derecho y tirar de su cabello y orejas con sus manos.

Scootaloo gritaba de dolor mientras trataba de quitarse a la enfurecida yegua de encima, pataleaba y sus alas se sacudían en una acción típica de un pajarito que se encuentra en peligro.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta los ponys del pueblo habían comenzado a acercarse, rodeando a la chicas en un círculo de 8 metros de diámetro.

Apple Bloom sintió la presión de las miradas, y dejó a Scootaloo para levantarse y sacudirse la tierra, algunos ponys hacían comentarios divertidos para ellos, fastidiosos para las ponys que habían llevado un problema demasiado lejos.

-¡ya remátala!- gritaban algunos- ¡enséñale a esa perra alada que no es bienvenida aquí!

Los comentarios racistas tampoco podían faltar, parecía que a los appleloosianos les divertía ver a esas dos combatir cual gladiadores.

Scootaloo eventualmente también se puso de pie, con una mano en sus costillas por el golpe y una respiración profunda y llena de odio.

-no quiero esto…- dijo Apple Bloom arrepentida, las ganas de sangre de los demás ponys comenzaban a mostrarse cada vez más.

-tu empezaste tarada.

-bueno… yo…

Scootaloo dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, con el vuelo la parte trasera de su casco derecho llego al rostro de la pelirroja, de la patada llegó al suelo y Scootaloo pegó los dos cascos en la tierra- ¡es ojo por ojo!

Los gritos de emoción aparecieron, ahora salía a la luz una nueva favorita para el público.

Apple Bloom tomó una piedra- ¡si eso quieres! - se puso de pie arrojando el objeto solo para ver como la pegaso lo esquivaba sin problema alguno.

La roca llegó ata el público, un pobre imbécil la recibió de lleno con la cara y fue la burla de sus compañeros.

-¡ni siquiera mereces su aprecio!- Apple Bloom se enfurecía con lo que le decía Scootaloo, así que se echó a correr para embestirla, pero la pegaso es bastante ágil, y le esquivó saltando en un giro, en un segundo las alas de la pegaso pasaban sobre la cabeza de AB.

En el vuelo, la pegaso logó acomodar ambos cascos en la espalda de su rival, pateándola para que callera.

-¡no tienes idea de todo por lo que pasamos los dos! ¡¿y tú que has hecho para ganártelo?! ¡solo lloraste y te quejaste hasta que te aceptó!

Apple Bloom se levantó desesperada para atacar a Scootaloo, llegó para golpearla a puño cerrado. El golpe llegó como una veloz masa que cruzó por un lado de la cien de Scoot, la pegaso colocó un casco en la posición correcta para hacer tropezar a Bloom.

Otra vez en el suelo, pero esta vez sería diferente, esta vez Apple Bloom no tendría tiempo de levantarse, solo sintió como le tomaban de la pierna y se despegaba del suelo viendo como todos los ponys que les rodeaban se convertían en un circulo a la distancia.

Apple Bloom entró en pánico al ver la altura, en un shock recordó el momento en el que estuvo a punto de caer del tren, de la tensión, de los zombis y las horribles muertes que presenció ese día, una vez más, Apple Bloom se volvió una niña aterrada.

\- ¡¿te gusta la altura?!

\- ¡NO! ¡NONONO! ¡YA BAJAME!

\- como gustes.

Scootaloo la soltó, el corazón de Apple Bloom se paralizó.

Solo Apple Bloom comprende que pasó, ese momento era tan espantoso para ella que su cerebro se quebró… o algo por el estilo, tal vez el mismo solo creó un momento para que la chica dejara de sufrir, una medida de seguridad, como un antivirus o algo por el estilo.

De la nada, todo a su alrededor se volvió lento, incluyéndole, no veía al suelo, si no al rostro de la pegaso, aquella que fue su amiga de la infancia.

¿de verdad será ella quien termine con su vida? No sería capaz "o tal vez… si"

Lentamente Apple Bloom se precipitaba hasta su muerte, es irónico ¿no les parece? Un mundo destruido, lleno de zombis y criaturas salidas del infierno mismo, ¿y cómo muere Apple Bloom?

Solo un triángulo amoroso… valla… la vida si es una mierda.

Y todo lo que pasó con Spike, las veces que peleaba con su hermana no valdrían la pena, solo se amargó y al final no cumplió su sueño, al final nunca estuvo realmente con el amor de su vida.

Solo fueron novios como por dos meces… y unos cuantos días ahora que lo encontró nuevamente, pero ¿Quién fue el verdadero culpable?

Ya habría tiempo para reflexionarlo, pues este no era su final.

Apple Bloom sintió como Scootaloo le tomó del casco solo dos segundos después de haberle soltado, los ojos de Apple Bloom volvieron a ver aquel circulo a la distancia, más cerca, pero aun así, era bastante alto.

Scootaloo notaba que Apple Bloom estaba lejos de mostrar algún signo de vida, no se movia, es mas, la respiración agitada de la pegaso no le permitía saber si Apple Bloom seguía respirando, se veía demasiado relajada.

Asustada, la pegaso bajó lentamente hasta la tierra, un poco antes de llegar Apple Bloom colocó las manos en el suelo y se zafó de la pegaso antes de que pudiera llevarle nuevamente al cielo.

Estaba temblando y le daba la espalda a Scootaloo, se abrazaba a si misma y encogía su cabeza en sus hombros.

El estómago de Scootaloo se retorció por la angustia, quizás debido detenerse, las contusiones no se comparan con un daño psicológico de ese calibre.

-Apple Bloom…

-ni me hables…- dijo la pelirroja, se giró mostrando unos ojos llorosos y una expresión de derrota- nunca mas…

-… enserio lo siento…

Los abucheos por parte de la multitud de ponys aparecieron, Scootaloo explotó en furia- ¡¿A USTEDES QUE MIERDA LES PASA?! ¡APARTE DE ARGUENDEROS SON UNOS SADICOS DE MIERDA! ¡DEJENOS EN PAZ!

-scoot… detente- chilló la pelirroja.

-¡Y TE HABLO ESPECIALMENTE A TI! ¡SI TU! ¡LA PERRA DE EL PAR DE COLAS! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO VIENES HASTA ACÁ Y NOS ARREGLAMOS SIN AYUDA DE TU PUTICLUB?!

-¡YA CALLATE!- Apple Bloom detuvo la gritadera de Scootaloo con una bofetada que dejó a Scootaloo mirando al suelo, con su cabello tapando sus ojos y la boca temblando.

-dame otra- pidió la pegaso.

-¡estás loca!

-¡SOLO HAZLO!- por las mejillas de la pegaso comenzaron a brotar pequeños ríos-¡lo merezco…!

-no Scootaloo… ni eso mereces- Apple Bloom se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero no movió los cascos, pues frente a ella estaba Spike, confundido, angustiado y más que nada impactado.

-¡espero que sean felices! - dijo Apple Bloom enojada y llorando antes de que se fuera corriendo de la escena.

Spike intentó detenerla, pero otro llanto llamó su atención, Scootaloo le miraba y al no soportar la culpa se hachó a volar para que nadie le viera.

¿Qué pasó? Se va un segundo y todo se pone de cabeza, pero bueno, realmente se daba una idea, Spike lo sabía, el corazón de Apple Bloom se rompió…

Una roca de tamaño considerable voló hasta el hocico del dragón, la piedra se rompió y Spike se tomó la cara con dolor, al ver a quien arrojado la piedra con magia solo pudo quedar inmóvil.

-¡Bien hecho lagartija de porquería!- protestó Sweetie Belle antes de irse furiosa, mientras la pony se alejaba pisando fuerte alegó al viento- ¡AHORA A QUIEN RAVANOS TENGO QUE CONSOLAR!

A su izquierda se emparejó un sudoroso Centinel, cansado de la persecución que tuvieron hace unas horas en un pueblo no muy cercano, silbó admirando lo acontecido- eso no se ve todos los días.

-lo se… - contestó Spike.

-siento lastima por el idiota que esté involucrado- cuando Centinel Spark miró a Spike, notó como este se marchada decaído, con una postura típica de alguien cuyo único pensamiento es "soy una mierda"

-espera…- el corcel dejó salir un suspiro como dejo de entendimiento- ¡que!

 **#GuerraDeHormonales :v #SpikeYaSeJodió #ProntoTodoSeIráMásALaMierda**


	35. Chapter 35 otro viejo castillo

Guest chapter 34 . 21h ago

Tengo una pregunta para Scootaloo, una que puede ser pequeña pero muy importante: ¿por qué a Sweetie Belle?

 **Interrumpimos esta review para traer un mensaje importante; JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA X,D**

Pudiste contarle a Rainbow, a Fluttershy, a Rarity, bueno hasta a Gilda

 **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡GILDA!**

pero nooo tenías que decirle a Sweetie Belle? O sea sabias que inmediatamente ella iba a confesar; como sea, genial capitulo, se cierra un tema que ya estaba pausado Scoot por fin reveló lo que paso entre Spike y ella y al parecer Bloom termino con Spike, ahora unos spoilers del siguiente capítulo: **7u7 si le atinas te doy un chocolate** por la pelea y los chismes de los pobladores Applejack se enterara de lo que paso eh ira a cazar a Spike, ya sin tantas drogas Rainbow platicara con Scoot y al saber la verdad hora a cazar a Spike, twiligth avisada por Sweetie y al ver como rompió la amistad de las cmc ira a cazar a Spike, en conclusión Spike va a valer madres en el próximo capitulo.

 **¿de verdad piensas eso? … jeje… jejejeje… jajajaja ¡jajajajajajajajaja! ¡HAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAA!**

 **Ah! Y gracias por comentar XP**

 **:I y por tu culpa tendré que reescribir este capítulo :v le atinaste a todo (okey no XD)**

 **Oigan ¿han escuchado la canción "Do You Feel it" de Chaos Chaos? ¿no? Pues deberían, pues es lo que escucho ahora que estoy escribiendo este capítulo XP ¡wololololololo!**

 **Escribe en una review el #PiolloTuGustoMusicalValeMadres si no te gusta la música que escucho XD**

 **¡YA CARAJO! Que solo distraigo de lo verdaderamente importante aquí ¡EL FANFIC CARAJO!**

 **MLP LODM PACIENTE 0**

"Bitácora de la princesa Twilight, hace no mucho sentía que estos escritos que iba dejando durante mi camino no servirían de nada, pero en realidad, puede que estos sean la última prueba de nuestra historia, de los últimos momentos antes de que lo poco que nos queda se desmorone"

"quiero aclarar una cosa, no me he rendido y difícilmente lo haré"

* * *

 **Capítulo 35 la nueva era, parte 1**

 **Subtítulo: otro viejo castillo.**

* * *

La noche por fin se hizo presente en el pueblo polvoriento de Appleloosa "ajua" pareciera que el día se negaba a marcharse después de tanto escándalo por parte de dos amigas.

La cosa se había calmado, los ponys entraban a sus casas para descansar y unas lámparas de fuego iluminaban las afueras, ponys vigilaban con rifles asegurando la no llegada de los ponyzombis.

Nos contentaremos en una choza separada del pueblo, una donde un corcel entró, Centinel serró la puerta tras de sí con mucho cuidado.

Adentro había un zombi muy extraño amarrado a la pared y la princesa manipulaba un par de piedras de colores brillantes y vistosos, al notar la presencia del unicornio sonrió.

\- ¿Interrumpo?

\- Eres justo a quien quería ver.

\- ¿Enserio? - Centinel se abrió paso por el lugar- ¿Qué pasó aquí?

\- Tengo una hipótesis, la princesa le mostró el par de piedras de resplandor propio, una de color azul y la otra violeta, tan lizas y perfectas, aún más que las que hay en los ríos.

\- ¿Sabes qué es esto? - Dijo la princesa entusiasmada.

\- Algo importante supongo.

\- ¡Exacto! - la princesa se da la vuelta y camina hasta los elementos de la armonía, parecía bastante emocionada- al principio pensé que algo había hecho mal, imaginé que los había roto pero ¡no! ¡es algo aún mejor! - Twilight se gira sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Los ojos de Centinel tiemblan y se separan lentamente, su parpado superior derecho cae como una cortina defectuosa sin llegar a serrarse por completo - ¿Cómo es que romperlos sería algo bueno?

\- No entremos en detalles, ¡solo mira!

El corcel cierra los ojos con fuerza y agita la cabeza para acomodarlos en su lugar, prosigue a mirar con atención, dos de los seis artefactos cubiertos por una coraza dorada se redijeron a piezas de metal dorado aquí y allá.

\- … em… ¿Los rompiste?

\- Encontré su forma pura…- Twilight levita la piedrita anaranjada hasta la palma abierta de Centinel- no sabía que o como sucedió, pero sobrecargar los elementos desintegra, literalmente, el material que los cubre, yo no intentaría activarlo ahora si fuera tú, terminarías con un agüero en la mano.

Centinel suelta la piedra asustado, antes de que llegue al suelo Twilight la toma con magia y la pone en una mesita junto a la otra color violeta.

-ten más cuidado, cualquier muestra de energía elevada ¡podría causar un efecto en cadena que culminaría con una explosión similar a la de la primera bomba atómica! ¡Y MORIRIAMOS TODOS!

Centinel agachó la cabeza y las orejas, los ojos abiertos y las pupilas encogidas acompañadas de una "n" como su boca.

Twilight entrecierra los ojos viendo a la nada, se lleva un dedo al labio inferior y deduce- o tal vez solo suelten brillo.

Centinel se quedó tan tieso que no podía respirar, sentía que de un momento a otro, podría cometer un error y volaría en pedazos.

Twilight estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que olvidó a Centinel un buen rato, solo se agraciaba la barbilla con su dedo índice entrecerrando los ojos y moviéndolos de izquierda a derecha, tal vez haciendo cálculos o tratando de recordar algún dato importante leído en un libro.

Finalmente, los ojos de Twi dieron con Centinel y una pregunta se formó en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Por qué venias a verme?

\- yo…

\- Respira- ordenó la princesa viendo al corcel como un idiota que necesitaba instrucciones.

El unicornio respiró y pudo terminar su frase- iba a hacerte una propuesta.

\- ¿Propuesta? - la princesa inclinó la cabeza interesada, una mano en su barbilla, un codo pegado a su cuerpo y su otro brazo rodeando sus costillas.

\- Bueno…- un color rojizo apareció en las mejillas del corcel e inexplicablemente empezó a sudar- iba a pasearme por el pueblo y… tal vez beber algo.

Twilight con una sonrisa sincera le interrumpió- alto, no digas más, me gusta tu idea.

\- ¿Enserio? - se sorprendió bastante con la agradable sorpresa.

* * *

 **Una hora despues.**

\- Y es por eso que estoy aquí- dijo un decaído Centinel.

Spike le miraba a un metro de distancia, parado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, parecía muerto, toda muestra de expresividad estaba perdida, tan mal estaba que apenas y se interesó por la historia del unicornio- ¿y Twilight te mandó aquí?

\- Si - Centinel bajó las orejas y la mirada.

\- ¿Y quiere que sea tu compañero de noche o algo así?

\- Créeme que no era lo que tenía pensado.

\- Mira, no quiero ¿de acuerdo? Ve y pregúntale a… yo que sé, a cualquiera de las chicas.

\- Supe que tuviste problemas con un par de ellas.

La cansada e inexpresiva cara del dragón bajó las cejas – es por eso que quiero paz.

\- Necesitas a un amigo que escuche tu versión de la historia y yo necesito un pretexto para aparentar que no fui rechazado ¿Qué dices?

\- Nop- Spike cierra la puerta en la cara del corcel.

-… ¡yo pago!

\- no gracias- se escuchó desde adentro.

\- ¿por lómenos intentaste hablar con alguna?

La puerta se abrió rápida y bruscamente, Spike salió como un demonio enfurecido rentado al corcel con su presencia- ¡eso no te debería importar maldito saco de carne! ¡pues no importa si supliqué hablar con Apple Bloom o no tenga el valor de enfrentar a Scootaloo! ¡Tu solo eres un miserable insecto que no puede decirle a Twilight que quiere repoblar la tierra! ¡debería aplastarte asqueroso come mocos!

Centinel era un pony acorralado contra la pared por un gigantesco reptil, y de todas formas, como si no tuviera miedo, entrecerró los ojos analizando lo que le acababa de decirle- ¿acabas de insultarme llamándome come mocos?

Spike mira a Centinel con desconfianza y tras un pensamiento rápido acepta- ¿si voy me dejarás en paz?

\- Claro- Centinel alzó los hombros un segundo.

* * *

La puerta doble del bar se abrió por la magia de un unicornio marrón, una docena de rostros llegaron hasta la inusual pareja a lo que Centinel solo torció la boca y entró tratando de no hacer contacto visual.

Spike no tenía problemas en verles y asustar a algunos que reconocía como verdaderos pervertidos, a algunos mirándolos fijamente, a otros amenazándolos golpeando con un puño su palma dando a entender lo que haría con las cabezas de esos miserables.

Llegaron sin mayor problema a una barra, donde un cantinero pegaso amarillo de cabello gris y líneas negras pintadas desde la base de los ojos hasta su cuello les miraría con algo de extrañeza.

\- Y bien ¿Quién de ustedes es la chica?

Centinel negó desentendido con la cabeza y prosiguió a sentarse en un banquillo de colchón rojo y base metálica.

\- ¿Tú no te sientas? - preguntó el cantinero al dragón a lo que Spike respondió.

\- No creo que sea la mejor idea.

\- He atendido de todo, ponys, caballos, minotauros, centauros, una vez un conejo, no de esos pequeños y peludos, uno más grande y tan inteligente como nosotros, creo que era de otro continente.

Spike tomó asiento algo inseguro de la fuerza del banco- hablas mucho para ser cantinero.

\- Y tu habla mucho para ser un dragón.

\- Racismo ¿por qué no me sorprende?

\- ¿Qué les sirvo? - resolvió el Pegaso – tenemos de todo aquí, destilado en casa y cultivado en la misma.

Centinel responde hablando tranquilamente- ¿tendrás algo para que mi amigo se relaje un poco?

El cantinero mira a Spike quien sopla un poco de humo atravez de su nariz en un intento de fastidiar al pegaso, pero él solo sonrió y prosiguió a cargar un barril de vino de un tamaño a tomar en cuenta.

Cual tapa, el hombre quitó la parte de arriba dejando ver un mar de líquido morado obscuro y burbujeante.

Spike inclinó la cabeza confundido, olfateó la bebida y miró curioso al cantinero quien sacó una botellita con un contenido extraño, solo hizo falta una gota para que el vino se volviera de un color más rojizo y brillante.

El hombre se guardó la botella en una caja fuerte, de donde la había sacado y comenzó a explicar.

\- Esto era ilegal en los tiempos de Celestial, muy fuerte para los ponys, veneno puro, pero, para otras especies, se trata de lo ideal para embriagarse, cuidado, eso noquea hasta el mas fuerte centauro si no se modera.

Spike observa las burbujas de la bebida – Si con esto me sale un tercer ojo es tu culpa- le dijo a Centinel.

\- ¿Te da miedo?- preguntó el corcel como si lo estuviera retando.

Spike entrecerró los ojos y dio un gran sorbo del barril que para él era como un vaso.

\- ¿Y bien? - Centinel espero una respuesta, Spike se tomó la garganta y eructó soltando una flama que casi le quema el cabello al cantinero inmutable.

\- ¿A ti que te traigo? - preguntó el cantinero al corcel.

\- algo ligero, será una noche larga.

El pegaso asintió y se dio la vuelta para buscar entre sus muchos "experimentos clandestinos"

\- ¿Cuál es tu plan Centinel? - preguntó Spike – si quieres hablar con Twilight no tienes que consultarlo conmigo - decía Spike mientras llevaba al barril a su boca.

\- La verdad, quiero ayudarte ¿Qué pasó entre los tres?

\- No quiero hablar de eso- dijo Spike algo decaído- Además, apenas y te conozco.

El cantinero colocó un vaso de vidrio frente a Centinel, con un líquido amarillento y espumoso apunto de derramarse, le tomó con las manos y preguntó - ¿Sabes que me agrada de ti?

\- ¿Qué no te he aplastado como cucaracha? - el dragón dirige su mirada al corcel y con una falsa sonrisa comenta- me lo dicen mucho- su cara vuelve a mostrar desdicha.

\- Has pasado tu vida rodeado de yeguas y de algún modo todas te quieren más que a sus propias madres.

Spike mira a Centinel con incredulidad.

\- ¿Que?

-Rarity…

-… bueno…

\- Applejack.

-el punto es que….

-Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, y puede que Rainbow.

\- ¡Está bien! No todas te quieren por ahora.

\- Me quieren- afirmó el dragón- Pero 3 metros bajo tierra.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque metí la pata en grande ¿Qué no es obvio? - contestó de mala gana.

-no estaba tan mal.

Spike giró los ojos dando a entender que su visión de Centinel, era la de un verdadero idiota, aquel que solo hablaba por hablar y que estaba mejor callado.

-nadie a muerto aún- dijo Centinel antes de tomar un trago y hacer un gesto extraño por las burbujas que le calaron en su garganta- ¿Qué es esto exactamente? - se cuestionó a sí mismo, pues no era algo que hubiera probado anteriormente - Sabes algo Spike, soy de los ponys menos calificados para hablar de problemas amorosos, en mi vida solo tuve una novia.

\- ¿Y cómo terminaron? - preguntó el dragón siguiéndole el juego al pony.

-fue una tontería… la misma que provocó la muerte de muchos ponys.

Spike se quedó frio, tal vez no debió abrir la boca en esta ocasión.

-tenía un amigo, el hermano de mi novia, lo conocí en los inicios de la infección, un tarado, se hacía llamar estúpido por gusto, muy infantil, pero me hacía reír, me apoyaba en los peores momentos y yo trataba de hacer lo mismo por él aun que pusiera resistencia.

Spike recarga su cara en su mano, escuchando lo que le decía, pero tan distraído, pensando en los dos ponys que lo hicieron cambiar de parecer.

-recuerdo que muchos en el grupo comenzaron a cometer canibalismo, no había mucha comida, así que se alimentaban de los fallecidos, es entonces cuando mi amigo… el que se hacía llamar estúpido, por primera vez desde que lo conocí me miró con seriedad y me dijo "este lugar es una bomba"

Spike levanta ambas cejas sin razón aparente.

-no le hice caso y seguí con el refugio, el museo de ponyhattan, cuando me cansé de que me insistiera en que algo andaba mal… solo… le dije que se callara… y así lo hizo, él se marchó, su hermana estaba furiosa y poco tiempo después ellos, los ponys en los que confié, desconectaron a mi madre, y se la comieron.

Un nudo en la garganta apareció en Spike, incapaz de opinar algo sobre lo que le contaba.

-perdí el control, el grupo se fragmentó, él tenía razón, eso era una bomba, y cuando explotó, nadie salió ileso.

Cuando el unicornio volteó a ver al dragón, este le miraba fijamente, mostrando algo de empatía en su rostro, suspiró y antes de dar otro gran trago comentó- la vida es una mierda.

-y una muy grande- agregó Centinel.

Al paso de la noche y las bebidas, Spike terminó por aceptar ante Centinel lo que pasó entre él y Scootaloo, dijo que quería a Scootaloo, pero amaba a Apple Bloom, el problema no era de con quien debía quedarse, era que simplemente ya no podía tener a ninguna.

Parece que Spike había intentado hablar con AB poco antes de que Centinel fuera a molestarlo a su habitación, pero Babs, la prima de la pelirroja, no le dejó acercarse y optó por dejarle su espacio.

Pero los temas pasan y corren como ríos, ahora estos dos, ya algo mareados, estaban haciendo otra cosa lejos de compartir problemas personales.

-jeje,jejejejejejejejejeje- Spike tenía una risa extraña que parecía intentar contener haciéndola pequeña, se agarraba de la barra y escondía su cabeza bajo la misma.

El cantinero se acercó preguntando- ¿Qué le pasa a tu amigo?

Centinel levantó su cara de la tabla donde estaba su bebida- ¿Cómo dice?

El cantinero señala al dragón y Centinel sonríe al verlo tan alegre- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

El dragón levantó la cabeza, sus ojos daban vueltas y vueltas, una sonrisa estúpida adornaba su hocico, miró al cantinero y le reclamó entre risas- ¡que me diste puto con hepatitis!

-les advertí que la bebida era fuerte- dijo el hombre quien al parecer estaba complacido al ver que se había acabado el barril entero.

\- ¡HERMANO! - llamó alarmado Centinel a Spike.

\- jejeje ¿qué? No me grites idiota.

\- ¡SE ME ACABA DE OCURRIR ALGO!

Spike miró fijamente al cuerno de Centinel, sintiendo que todo se movía por lo que dijo- no sabía que los cuernos de unicornio podían ser tan flácido- picó el cuerno de su amigo con una garra.

Centinel se levantó para tomar a Spike de la cola- ven conmigo, tenemos cosas que hacer- caminó, pero el peso de Spike le impedía avanzar por lo que sus cascos resbalaban contra el suelo.

\- ¡Levantaste! Te ayudaré a recuperar a Apple Bloom.

Spike bosteza- no sé si quiera eso, yo debería estar solo para el resto de la existencia.

\- ¡Tenemos que ir ahora! ¡Tal vez siga despierta!

Sin previo aviso Spike se levantó y caminó a la salida arrastrando al pony cual trapo sucio.

\- ¡Alto! ¡creo que no pagamos!

-VA POR LA CASA- gritó el cantinero- SE VAN A MORIR TODOS.

* * *

Centinel Spark miraba a una ventana alta en el hotel donde se hospedaban- aquí es.

Spike miraba al lado contrario- no la encuentro.

Centinel notó que el dragón miraba a la dirección contraria- ayúdame girar el hotel para que lo veas… ¿qué? - los ojos de Centinel se separaron por la confusión- solo gírate.

Spike dio media vuelta notando la ventana que le decía el corcel- ¿y ahora qué?

\- Repite lo mismo que yo.

\- Repite lo mismo que sho- dijo Spike sin intenciones de burlarse del pony.

\- Tas pendejo.

\- Tas pendejo.

\- Solo mira a la ventana y di lo mismo que yo, para que Apple Bloom lo escuche.

Spike miró a Centinel unos segundos antes de resolver lo que contestaría- tas pendejo.

\- Busco a una hermosa pony- dijo Centinel.

\- ¿tu?

\- Que lo repitas- dijo enojado.

\- Pff, está bien- se aclaró la garganta y gritó- ¡BUSCO A UNA HERMOSA PONY!

\- Sé que estás allí, pelirroja de encanto.

\- ¡Sé que estás allí! ¡me la mojas y la encajo!

\- ¡NO PENDEJO!

\- ¡PENDEJA TU MADRE!

\- Oye…- respondió dolido Centinel.

\- Está bien, me pasé hermano, ¿un abrazo?

\- Termina con el plan, y cuidado con lo que dices.

-sesese, ¡SAL AHORA QUE TENEMOS QUE HABLAR! - gritó Spike.

La ventana se abrió dejando ver a una encabronada Sweetie Belle quien al parecer no podía dormir por los gritos de ese par de borrachos.

-… eres tan hermosa como cuando te conocí.

Centinel le dio un codazo en el estómago a Spike- esa no es Apple Bloom.

-…ups.

\- ¡CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ! ¿ENSERIO SPIKE? PRIMER SCOOTALOO ¿Y AHORA YO? ¡¿ES QUE NO TE VASTA CON UNA?!

Spike se lleva las manos alrededor de la boca para que sus palabras llegaran más claras a la unicornio- NO TE BUSCABAMOS A TI.

-MAS TE VALE NO EMPESAR CON TUS ESTUPIDECES, POR TU CULPA MIS AMIGAS NO QUIEREN HABLAR ¡MALDITO MOSTRUO QUE SOLO PIENSA EN SEXO!

-ESO LE GUSTABA A TU HERMANA.

Centinel y Spike comenzaron a reír, eso estuvo mal, pero el rostro de horror de Sweetie Belle valió completamente la pena.

Mientras la risa se calmaba, las miradas de los dos bajaba hasta topar con la ventana de la planta baja, donde Apple Bloom con un codo recargado en el marco de la ventana y su cabeza sostenida por su mano les observaba.

Los parpados superiores bajados a un punto medio y su boca describiendo una línea delgada y derecha en horizontal.

Las risas bobas de los dos pararon por completo, lucia molesta y mucho, como si en cualquier momento un rayo saliera de sus ojos y partiera a los dos por la mitad.

-… ¡Spike? - preguntó el corcel.

\- ¿Si…?

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Apple Bloom estaba frente a nosotros?

-… No lo sabía.

\- Valla que tu olfato encuentra todo- dijo sarcástico.

Apple Bloom se tapa la cara con un coraje fuerte y una vergüenza ajena de proporciones bíblicas. -Spike- gruñó.

-… ¿si… lindura?

\- ¿Cuánto tomaste?

Spike queda petrificado y lentamente su cabeza baja para mostrar una postura de arrepentimiento.

La pony hace un esfuerzo enorme por no mostrar enfado- vete de una vez, ya has hecho demasiado- se incorpora y sierra la ventana y las cortinas.

Spike sintió como si esa ventana le aplastase su corazón, y cae de rodillas rendido mientras sus temblorosas manos le cubren su rostro, era como si en un segundo su lucidez hubiera vuelto y supiera que lo que acaba de pasar es solo otra razón para que AB no quiera verle más.

\- Viejo… esto no salió como lo planeé- decía el corcel rascándose la cabeza.

\- ¿Y cómo tenía que salir…?

-… Ya no lo sè…

Un grillo acompañó el silencio que apreció como una briza fría y llena de polvo.

\- ¿quieres ir al bar de nuevo? - preguntó el corcel.

* * *

Que bien se siente que sea de día, que no tengas que preocuparte por los zombis, por tu poca visión o por los hijos de la gran puta, que aprovechan esas horas para hacer de ti otro miserable más en esta vida.

Solo hay un problema, ¡estás bien crudo!

Twilight miraba brazos cruzados al Corcel tirado en plena calle, sus ojeras eran tan obscuras como la noche y su olor… pues ya se imaginarán.

Spike estaba con la mitad de cuerpo metido a un gigantesco bote de basura, lo único que sobre salían de la tapa, era las patas y la larga cola.

\- ¿¡Qué… ¡HICISTE!? - le reclamó Twilight al mismo corcel que se frotaba la cara tratando de entender que ocurría

\- No lo…- eructa como un campeón- recuerdo.

\- ¡Debías hablar con Spike! ¡no envenenarlo!

\- em…¿me darías cinco minutos para situarme?

Indignada y cansada por tanto tiempo sin dormir, la princesa se marchó a paso marcado por la furia, tenía más cosas que hacer, como buscar alguna libreta donde anotar sus avances pues las que ella tenía ya se le habían terminado.

Entre lo que no había podido escribir se encontraban más que nada las frecuencias adecuadas para tratar el elemento de la generosidad (cada elemento de la armonía requiere de diferente cantidad, calidad, tipo y densidad de moléculas mágicas para hacerlos funcionar)

También diversas curiosidades sobre el pony que tiene atado como si fuera una parodia mórbida de cristo, como las marcas de armadura propia de la guardia real de palacio de Canterlot o que los grandes aguijones que tiene emergiendo de su espalda no son más que unas alas desgastadas y deformadas por el tiempo.

De cabello azul y piel anaranjada… la princesa no podía evitar ver al zombi como un viejo amigo, resultará extraño sentirse frente a un monstruo tal cual te sientes con algún familiar.

* * *

Han pasado un par de horas desde que salió el sol, Spike apenas podía mantenerse de pie dentro de una cocina donde todas las puertas de la alacena querían rechinar por puro gusto de ver al dragón arrugar la cara por el dolor que le causaban esos agudos sonidos.

El ni siquiera debería estar allí, debería estar en cama descansando, pero si no encontraba aquellas especias que shy le pidió (para un remedio contra el dolor de cabeza) seguramente le regañaría peor que hace unos minutos (y por regañar me refiero a verlo directamente en silencio)

Si para un pony, una noche de bebidas embriagantes es resentida gravemente, imagínense por lo que está pasando Spike, quien tiene los sentidos ya de por si sensibles.

\- ¿Qué haces?

Spike levantó la cabeza golpeándola contra una repisa llena de frascos, esos golpes se volvieron tan comunes que dejaron de ser graciosos para el resto.

Al mirar a la pony pelirroja, despeinada y con prendas flojas no pudo hacer más que fingir no sentir dolor alguno, ni por el golpe, ni por la cruda y mucho menos por sus conflictos mentales.

\- Ho…hola Apple Bloom.

\- Hola - respondió seca y cortante.

Spike sentía que, por alguna razón, Apple Bloom llenaba el lugar de un brillo precioso, tal vez estaba alucinando por la cruda, pero juraría que la textura de la piel de Apple Bloom era más suave a la vista, que su esponjado pelo de recién levantada olía como la más apetecible de las manzanas y que su rostro era la personificación de lo puro y lo tierno.

En pocas palabras, quedó estúpido.

Tanto así, que tuvo que ser la misma AB quien lo sacara de su trace- Tierra llamando a Spike.

\- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-como césped de campo.

-y… ¿Cómo es eso? Em… ¿fresco y lleno de vida?

-cagada por un perro.

-…ah… pues- el dragón se rasca la nuca avergonzado- me da gusto verte.

Apple Bloom desvió la mirada un segundo, sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar la coloración correspondiente, y su boca mostraba signos de querer sonreír, pero la voluntad de la pony es fuerte y reprimió esas muestras de aprecio para mostrar una cara seria.

-anoche estuve muy solo…

-si… todos vimos eso.

-y… ¿qui… quieres hablar?

-en realidad…

-te juro que lo que sea que haya pasado entre Scootaloo y yo no…

-no quiero saberlo Spike- sentenció severamente.

-yo solo te amo a ti…

-y si me amabas ¿por qué dejaste de buscarme?

El dragón bajó la mirada, dando a entender su pena, AB no lo vio, pero sin querer las lágrimas comenzaron a escapársele, si ella supiera cuanto buscó tal vez no le diría eso.

-todavía no puedo perdonarte Spike… pero… si solo me dieras un poco de tiempo para pensar y… ordenar mi vida, mi relación con mi hermana y todos los problemas que nos causamos… podría darte una respuesta.

Spike asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

Apple Bloom suspiró y se marchó sin siquiera despedirse, tal y como si la presencia del dragón fuera como una punzante aguja clavándose en su piel

* * *

Llegando a su habitación, el dragón se echó a dormir y ni bien comenzaba a perder la conciencia alguien tocaba su puerta.

\- ¿Quién es?- dijo boca abajo, aplastando su cara contra un cojín.

-y…yo Spike… em… ¿puedes abrir?

El dragón estaba tan aturdido que no podía identificar la voz de aquel individuo, su olor también era misterioso, pues se mesclaba con el de la madera, el alcohol que aún estaba en su nariz y sin mencionar el dolor de cabeza.

-déjeme dormir- se quejó como un niño al que le niegan una paleta.

-oh… esta… está bien… lamento interrumpir…

Spike levantó la cara del cojín – espera – pidió mareado, se arrastró de una forma muy patética por el piso, hasta levantar un brazo le costaba trabajo- Spike idiota- musitaba para sí mismo- deberías estar en cama- estiró su mano para alcázar el pomo de la puerta- pero como no cabes.

Se quedó en el suelo rendido al no llegar al pomo de la puerta, tomándose la cara cansado de todo.

-solo dime lo que ibas a decir, y que sea rápido- ordenó el dragón de mal humor.

-tengo que decirlo de frente.

-que me traque lord dragón.

Desmotivado, pero con el pensamiento "mientras más rápido le atienda, más rápido me dejará en paz" Spike logró incorporarse para estar frente a una puerta que tenía que ver agachado.

Esto solo le recordó como estaba totalmente fuera de lugar, como el hogar de un pony era incómodo para él.

Abrió la puerta, topándose con Rarity, quien le miraba con pena y una pequeña sonrisa.

-… debes estar bromeando.

-hola Spike- se colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja de forma nerviosa- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-como me veo.

-pues… te ves bien.

-te dolió decirlo, ¿Qué quieres Rarity? Espera, no me lo digas, no tengo tiempo para favores.

-no quiero un favor, quiero hablar.

-ya hablaste suficiente, ahora es mi turno. Tienes el alma podrida y deberías seguir en prisión, ahora largo- Spike cierra la puerta sin percatarse de que Rarity metió su mano para evitarlo, prensando el brazo con la madera y aplastando la suave carne de pony.

La puerta rebotó con el impacto, Rarity se tomó el brazo con dolor, Spike dio un paso atrás asustado, escuchó algo crujir, esperaba que no fuese el hueso de la pony.

-…perdón…

-de verdad me lo gané ¿cierto?

Dicho esto, sacó de su bolsa una bufanda la cual colgó en el cuello del dragón dejándolo muy confundido, sin embargo, Rarity solo mostró una extraña pero sesera sonrisa antes de irse susurrando las siguientes palabras.

-…no eres el único que necesita un amigo…

* * *

 **Tiempo más tarde**

Apple Bloom ignoró a todo aquel que se le pusiera al frente, Brae Burn, Applejack, incluso Tiara, todo aquel que intentaba hablar con ella no recibía ni una mirada, la chica estaba perdida.

Todo lo que hizo fue salir del hotel y caminar son rumbo con la cabeza agachada, no era difícil deducir la razón de su estado, y nadie la culpa, la traición es la peor de las sensaciones.

"tal vez así está mejor" aceptó en sus adentros mientras una lagrima era derramada "soy feliz sola, soy feliz sola" repetía una y otra vez en su mente para ignorar lo evidente, estaba destrozada, quería correr, llorar, gritar, golpear una vez más a esa zorra a la que solía llamar amiga… pero ¿eso en que terminaría?

Demasiado tiempo siendo una niña, es momento de madurar, estaba aburrida de ser la inmadura, la que mete a sus amigos en problemas, la líder hormonal de su grupo de adolescentes.

La idea de que Spike y Scootaloo tuvieran algo le retorcía las tripas, pero no había nada que hacer, mientras más pensaba, otra lagrima calló por el ojo contrario a la anterior.

\- ¿Quién eres? - se escuchó una voz familiar detrás de ella y decidida se giró, con mirada determinada, aunque húmeda – soy, Apple Bloom.

El cantinero esbozó una sonrisa antes de que una bufanda tapara la cara de la pelirroja y una mano ahogara su grito de ayuda.

* * *

La bolsa se le retiró, su respiración exaltada y veloz le estaba mareando, sin embargo, la hiperventilación era el más mínimo de sus problemas.

Rodeada de un montón de ponys encapuchados, la chica intentó soltarse, pero aquel que le sujetaba era bastante fuerte,

El sitio era obscuro, cual rito del mal, uno de los ponys caminó al frente, cubriendo su cara con la sombra de la capucha, la luz de las velas los rodeaba como una entidad sobrenatural acechante.

Apple Bloom estaba tan asustada, como confundida, el olor era fétido, típico de un cadáver en descomposición, el pony que pasó al frente (alto cabe resaltar) sacó de su manga una daga la cual admiró cual niño al recibir un juguete nuevo.

Levantó ambos brazos con la daga sostenida delicadamente entre sus manos y protestó como una peta inspirado.

\- Fuente del mal, tus actos contra la naturaleza nos castigan con la destrucción de nuestra civilización, pero con tu sangre obtendremos el perdón de nuestro dios, y con ello, la salvación de nuestra especie.

Los "monjes" comenzaron un cantico extraño, mientras el pony se arrimaba como en una danza mística hasta llegar frente a la aterrada pony.

El hombre hizo un gesto, posando sus manos en el aire como si las colocara sobre una mesa y las pasara por la superficie de la misma a la altura de sus caderas, de forma rápida y contundente.

Todos se callan, Apple Bloom intenta aguantar la respiración.

\- ¿Por qué no has gritado? - preguntó el hombre con la daga.

Apple Bloom tenía tan poco aire que cuando su boca se movió no se escuchó ni una sola palabra, solo suspiros y sus pulmones trabajando duramente.

\- Maestro…- interrumpió uno de los ponys- ¿Por qué quiere que la chica grite…?

-silencio- sentenció furioso y señalando con la daga al pony que hozó interrumpirlo- las muestras de dolor y agonía son como dulces para nuestro amo, necesitamos algo más que su sangre. Y TU, maldita ramera, que sepas que tus pecados te han traído a esta sala.

Apple Bloom entró en sollozo, todo era muy extraño y confuso, pero era obvia la sensación de peligro- ¿que hice que estuvo tan mal…?

-atentas contra la palabra del amo, al acostarte con otra especie, es momento de rendir tributo, y así, conseguir el perdón divino.

Apple Bloom ya no sabía que pensar, esto era ridículo, estaba furiosa, impotente, indignada- no me harás gritar- contestó entre lágrimas.

Los ansiosos ponys perdían la paciencia, le pedían al hombre con la daga que acabara con ella, que le rebanara el cuello o le atravesara la nuca.

-no puedo hacerlo compañeros- declara el hombre, llevo mucho tiempo esperando este momento.

De un solo golpe, el pony clavó el cuchillo en las costillas de la pony y ella, de manera instintiva, soltó un terrible y desgarrador alarido.

* * *

Del otro lado del pueblo, el desesperanzador sonido de una chica gritando de dolor llegó hasta los oídos de Spike quien levantó la cabeza como una antena que acaba de recibir una poderosa señal.

\- ¡¿Oíste eso?!

Centinel, sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza solo alcanzó a preguntar- ¿he?

Spike ignoró por completo su dolor de cabeza y salió de su cuarto a toda prisa, haciendo temblar el piso del hotel.

Centinel suspira y se levanta de la cama rezando lo siguiente- parece un mal día para tener una cruda.

Spike salió a la calle de tierra como un loco buscando por todas partes a su amada Apple Bloom, el corazón se le encogía al no poder detectarla mediante el olfato, todo era inútil y estaba seguro de que algo andaba muy mal.

\- Llegué- dijo el mareado Centinel- ¿Dónde está el problema?

\- ¡CALLATE!

Centinel se tomó los oídos con dolor- ¡no me grites!

Spike tenía razones para mandarlo a la mierda, era demasiado ruido, pero tenía que escucharlo, tenía que entenderlo para ver si la escuchaba una vez más y claro, cada pony que habla es una punzada más en sus oídos.

Escuchó a un bebe con una sonaja, a alguien lavando platos, uno se le calló, pero había algo más, alguien que sollozaba con dificultad, seguido de un goteo espeso, por fin reconoció un olor ¿acaso eso es…?

-sangre…- Spike se echó a correr como pocas veces, usando sus manos como patas y desplazándose a una velocidad considerable.

* * *

El pony desenterró la daga y admiró su cometido como un artista que acaba de terminar su obra maestra.

-idiota- dijo uno de los ponys, el cantinero se quitó la capucha, furioso con el pony que llevaba la daga-nos has condenado.

-liberado- afirma el pony.

-si el dragón sabe lo que hicimos…

-ya lo sabe.

La puerta tras ellos fue pateada, miraron, Spike estaba atónito a la escena.

La habitación se había iluminado con la ruptura de la puerta. Apple Bloom estaba tirada en el suelo, sangrando, tomándose la herida, el pony de la daga comenzó a limpiarla dándole la espalda a Spike.

De la nada, comenzó a contar- uno- escuchó el grito desesperado de un pony mientras sus costillas eran aplastadas por una escamosa pata- dos- el cuello de otro se rompió al ser empujado hacia una biga de madera- tres- la cabeza de otro fue arrancada salpicando sangre por todas partes- cuatro- uno de los ponys suplicaba clemencia antes de que su rostro fuera literalmente arrancado de un zarpazo- cinco…

El poderoso antebrazo del dragón llegó hacia él como una raqueta que golpeaba a una pelota de pimpón, mandándolo contra una pared, donde su sangre se pegó a la superficie tras el espantoso choque.

Apple Bloom levantó la mirada, le costaba mucho respirar, su pulmón derecho había sido perforado, justo a quien ya no quería ver más, llegó hasta ella como un ángel guardián -ahora… entiendo por qué sombra te llamaba de esa manera.

Spike no sabía qué hacer, sus temblorosas y bruscas manos podrían lastimarla más- aguanta poco…- la tomó con mucho cuidado, aún agitado con todo lo sucedido, un terrible dolor pasó desde su abdomen a su cabeza como una ráfaga de electricidad.

Apple Bloom comenzó a escupir sangre, Spike se giró cargándola como una doncella, al ver a la puerta, un pony joven de rostro asustado sacó un revolver temblorosamente, típico de alguien que acaba de encontrar una masacre, y claro, el culpable solo podía ser uno.

-no por favor…- suplicó Spike, de pronto más ponys llegaron apuntando y no tardaron mucho en que uno diera la orden.

\- ¡ACABEN CON ÈL!

Al dragón no le quedó más que girarse nuevamente para cubrir a su amada.

Mientras las balas llegaban el dolor en el cuerpo de Spike aumentaba, una suave caricia iluminó su obscuridad, la mano de Apple Bloom pasó por su rostro lleno de lágrimas y dolor.

La chica quería decir algo, pero la sangre en su garganta no se lo permitía y mientras Spike veía como la mano de la chica bajaba, Apple Bloom dejó de respirar.

El cuerpo de Spike comenzó a temblar, dejó con cuidado el cuerpo de AB en el suelo, todo era una pesadilla. Que alguien lo despierte, porque ya no hay marcha atrás.

Spike gritó desgarradora mente, y ese potente y doloroso grito se transformó en un brutal y sonoro rugido que pasó por todo el pueblo llamando la atención de todos y cada uno de los habitantes.

Sus ojos se afilaron cuando uno de los disparos llegó a su nuca, destrozando su mente por el dolor, acabando de masacrar su corazón y trayendo a la bestia a un plano material.

Las balas cesaron, los ponys creían haber terminado pues el dragón no se movía.

Una macabra risa retumbó en el lugar, era el pony que tenía la daga, quien entre huesos rotos y su sangre se quitó la capucha mirando con unos ojos sostenidos por terribles ojeras al dragón.

Flim le gritó, ya estaba loco, y a punto de morir , no podía perder nada- ¡ESO SENTÌ YO! ¡AHORA PUDRET…!

Spike le serró la boca aplastando su cabeza con su puño, seguido de esto giró la cabeza viendo por encima de su hombro, a los culpables de que Apple Bloom no fuera llevada con un doctor a tiempo.

* * *

A la lejanía, montado en una criatura de madera, Esferoth miraba con binoculares como los ponys corrían del dragón, quien fuera de si mismo los destrozaba como si fueran hechos de papel.

-esto es demasiado…- dijo Button.

-a mí me gusta- dijo Esferoth- ¡y así me deshice de ese torpe de Flim! Diría que fueron dos pájaros de un tiro, pero fue más que eso.

-pero…

-si tanto te disgusta- interrumpió el lobo- ve y muere con ellos, en mi equipo no quiero a los débiles.

Button baja la mirada resignado, se ajusta su mochila y se va corriendo al pueblo.

Sus compañeros ponys le miran partir, Firestrom giró los ojos y lo siguió despidiéndose con la siguiente frase- yo iré por mi arco.

Finalmente, Esferoth miró a los cuatro ponys restantes, Red Kick, Fire Blue, Flower y Lightning Dust Quienes le regresaban la mirada atónitos.

-¿no lo seguirán?

Lightning Dust desvía la mirada declarando- esta ya no es mi lucha.

Red Kick levanta los hombros desvergonzadamente- la mía tampoco…- queda mudo al ver a Fire Blue y Flower seguirlos- oh mierda- se va tras ellos derrotado.

A decir verdad, la cantidad de cosas que pasaban en ese momento son dignas de nación, mientras Applejack encontraba el cadáver de su hermana, Centinel reaccionaba ante la masacre, los ponys seguían atacando a Spike y Twilight salía de su zona de experimentación para ver que ocurría, Esferoth miraba el panorama con deleite.

-la cosa aquí, mi querida amiga- le hablaba a la única pony que se quedó con él- es admirar como una fuerte estructura es derribada, al mover solo un par de ladrillos.

-pero esto es muy impredecible- afirmó la pegaso tuerta.

-no lo ès, es solo… otro viejo castillo.


	36. Chapter 36 Mi responsabilidad

Kashike chapter 35 . Mar 20

No se cuanto ya tiene que comence a leerte man, pero la verdad es que has mejorado mucho, antes hacias una historia muy loca con ortografia pesima y redaccion basica. Ahora es una historia mas loca con gran ortografia y readccion, desearia escrbir como tu, al menos en cuanto a la facilidad de narracion que tienes.

LA verdad ya ni me acuerdo que habia pasado con Flim, segun yo Lighting estaba muerta, y la actitud de Rarity otra vez no la entiendo para nada. Pero meh, me gusta la accion hahaha y la forma en la que lo cuentas siempre lo hace interesante. Espero el siguiente cap con ansias.

 **ay gracias 7u7r :v que comience lo boneto pues.**

 **disculpen que esté tan cortante, :3 el piollo que dice mil estupideces volverá pronto, pues la escuela no me chupará el alma en un tiempo ¡ESTOY DE VACACIONES!**

 **Bueno ya :V dale**

* * *

 **MLP LODM PACIENTE 0**

 **Capítulo 36 la nueva era, parte 2**

 **Subtítulo: mi responsabilidad**

* * *

Rainbow Dash sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo la cordura total a ver a un grupo de ponys correr ardiendo en llamas, la poca empatía que sentía con el dolor ajeno desapareció para dar paso a la antigua Dash, aquella que quería proteger la vida de los suyos a toda costa.

El momento catártico venía acompañado de una duda aún mayor ¿por qué?

¿por qué de la nada aquel chico de gran tamaño comenzó a masacrar a los ponys que les dieron un lugar para quedarse? ¿Qué debía hacer ella para que todo saliera bien? Era una imagen horrible y confusa, así que Rai optó por la parte lógica, Spike descubrió algo que posicionaría a esos ponys como una amenaza para la supervivencia de la princesa y en un todo de la especie.

Aprovechando que su brazo metálico estaba relegado a mantenerse en una caja fuerte, Rainbow voló sin ese peso y llegó hasta la zona del enfrentamiento.

Spike le daba la espalda, parecía concentrado en algo.

-oye grandote ¿Dónde está…?

La chica quedó petrificada al ver como un pony bastante joven aparecía ante su vista al ser partido por la mitad por un las fuertes garras del dragón, sabía que Spike podía ponerse violento, pero esto era demasiado.

-¿QUÉ MIERDA?

Spike giró su cabeza para ver con un ojo a la chica por encima de su hombro, sus ojos afilados y gruñidos típicos de un animal salvaje pusieron chinita la piel de la chica.

Sin previo aviso, el dragón se abalanzó contra Rainbow con una ira sobrenatural, Rainbow muerta de miedo dio un tirón hacia arriba evitando la feroz garra del dragón, no se detuvo e intentó atacarla una vez más golpeándole con su cola.

Para Rainbow resultaba una sorpresa alcanzar a esquivar esos ataques, pues eran los más rápidos que había visto dar a Spike.

Sin pensárselo mucho más, pateó la nariz de Spike a la primera oportunidad, pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba, el dragón solo se vio mas ansioso por golpearla, saltando y extendiendo sus alas para alcanzarla.

Rainbow comenzó un vuelo que la llevaría a lo alto para alejar a la bestia de los civiles.

Era una pegaso desarmada contra un dragón que doblaba su tamaño en altura, ¿Qué mas podía hacer?

-¡MALDITA SEA SPIKE! ¡SOY YO!- al mirarlo se percató con sorpresa que le seguía muy de cerca, comprobando que volaba mucho más rápido de lo que imaginaba.

Rainbow desvió su curso repentinamente para evitar el zarpazo, mirándolo con terror y tristeza, notó como una ráfaga de fuego verde se dirigía a ella, de un movimiento rápido se quitó del rango donde las llamas la alcanzarían, pero eso no evitó sentir el intenso calor que provenían de las mismas.

Esto no era divertido y ese de allí, no era Spike, era su misión acabar con él, pero ¿cómo?

Con la cabeza apuntando al suelo, Rai calló como una flecha, solo para planear a menos de un metro del suelo tomando una velocidad considerable.

Spike estaba detrás de ella, al ser muy grande y pesado no frenó a tiempo y sus poderosas patas llegaron a la tierra levantándola, ahora mismo corría como un animal salvaje tras su presa y Rai perdía la concentración tambaleándose.

Directamente a la comisaria, los ponys corrían por las calles temerosos, Dash colocó los cascos en la tierra corriendo con la esperanza de no romperse la cara al frenar rapantemente.

Veía la tierra y las piezas de madera de una carreta volar a sus costados producto de la destrucción que venía detrás de ella.

A poco de llegar, el comisario salió de su lugar al ver por la ventana lo que se acercaba, instintivamente se agachó y el techo de la comisaria se vino abajo.

El crujir de la madera y el escandalo escondieron el grito desesperado de Rai al verse acorralada.

La chica abrió los ojos, tablas y muebles encima suya, salvada por un hueco puesto entre los escombros, quería llegar a sus armas, las que habían puesto bajo custodia en ese mismo lugar, se arrastraba con los brazos escuchando a la feroz vestía buscarla.

Atreves de un hueco logró ver al comisario arrastrarse, lo único visible del dragón eran sus patas, y también sus manos cuando tomó al pony herido,

Tras una sacudida y un grito ahogado, la sangre comenzó a escurrir por todo el cuerpo del hombre, llegando a sus cascos para caer como una fuente y llenar el suelo de esos jugos rojos.

Finalmente el cuerpo del oficial calló, sin cabeza y chorreando aún por aquel pedazo de carne que antes era un cuello.

El dolor de cabeza de Rai comenzó, dejándola inmóvil en el suelo, otro ataque había comenzado y en el peor momento.

El hormigueo en su interior la hacía agitarse, retorcerse mientras intentaba encontrar las pastillas que le habían dado en caso de que volviera a entrar en ese horrible estado, alguien la jaló del casco metiéndola mas de los escombros.

Se dio la vuelta para ver unas manos moradas intentar tocarla, tomó las muñecas e intentó luchar contra su agresor a la vez que veía como todo cambia de color y forma, sintió una enorme tención en su columna perdiendo lentamente sus capacidades motoras.

Las manos cubiertas por tela morada tomaron un par de pastillas y las metieron a la fuerza en la boca de la chica.

\- traga…

Rainbow estaba cada vez más inmóvil, el ataque fue evitado, pero ahora no podía respirar y las manos de su agresor no se quitaban.

Se petrificó al escuchar unas pesadas patas acercarse y al oír una nariz olfateando.

Finalmente, Spike se marchó y la pony le quitó las manos de encima a Rai quien inhaló aire como una desesperada.

Cuando enderezó la mirada, notó a una chica de orejas amarillas quien cubría su rostro con vendas azul claro dejando solo una parte de la frente, las orejas, y el largo y hermoso cabello rosado.

El uniforme en si era una especie de malla morada con vendas azules claro en cascos, antebrazos, pecho, hombros y rostro, un cinturón verde y el antifaz del mismo color con ojos grises.

\- ¿enserio Fluttershy? ¿otro disfraz? - se molestó con la chica por el tremendo susto que le hizo pasar.

\- ¡no hay tiempo para explicaciones! toma- le da su prótesis metálica para que se la ponga- tienes que ayudarme a salvar a Spike.

\- ¡¿salvarlo?! – dijo furiosa mientras se colocaba su prótesis – ¡debemos acabar con él! ¡¿Dónde están mis armas?!

\- ¡no lo entiendes! ¡no es la primera vez que se pone así!

\- ¡¿y a mí que carajos me importa?! ¡no voy a permitir que siga matando ponys!

\- ¡entre más lo ataquemos más tardará en calmarse! ¡tenemos que mantenerlo alejado de los ponys hasta que se le pase!

\- ¡intentó matarme y le mordió la cabeza a ese tipo!

-no es malo….

-quítate, debo pasar.

Las manos de Fluttershy sujetaron las de Rainbow dejándola atontada- por favor… es mi amigo…

-y el mío también- se quita las manos de shy de encima – eres tan… ¡ay está bien! Protejamos a Spike- aceptó de mala gana.

-te lo agradezco…

* * *

Centinel miraba confundido a los cadáveres destrozados de los ponys mientras caminaba tambaleante, entre el fuego y los gritos emergió el dragón quien no le prestó atención pues estaba destrozando a alguien mas.

El corcel corrió hasta esconderse tras una pila de madera, observándolo, como desmembraba a su víctima y como se alejaba volando al escuchar algo inusual.

A pocos metros de distancia, Button se acercaba caminando bajo, inmediatamente identificó al unicornio y se arrimó a él con cautela susurrando- pss, Centinel.

El corcel estaba muy distraído como para escucharle, Button ya estaba muy cerca, con una lanza de varias puntas y una pila en medio de la misma.

-Centinel – le llamaba levantando un poco la voz, una sombra le hizo mirar a la derecha, de la nada tenía un casco en la cara, la patada le tiró al suelo, al girarse para ver arriba, una afilada cimitarra llegó a su cuello amenazando con rebanarlo como una salchicha.

-oh mierda…

Diamond tiara fue empujada por una chica de cabello rojo, quien al tenerla a un metro de distancia apuntó con su rifle, aquí es cuando Centinel se percata de la situación, apareciendo su espada y yendo directo a los ponys como todo un guerrero.

Otros tres ponys llegaron, Button soltó su arma y se puso en medio de todos con los brazos abiertos protestando como un demente- ¡ESPERAAA!

Centinel se paró frente a él. Con la espada a un lado de su rostro, listo para partirle la frente a Button en caso de que cometa una estupidez.

-hola…jeje- sonrió nervioso.

-¡BUTTON!- le llamó la voz de una chica, cuando el chico miró, ya tenia el puño de Sweetie Belle en la cara.

El chico se tomó el rostro chillando de dolor- ¡¿por qué todos quieren golpearme?!

\- ¿por caníbal?- dijo burlesco el unicornio de la espada.

\- ¿otra vez con eso Centinel? - interrumpió un pegaso de cuernos en las cienes - ¡olvídalo un segundo maldita sea!

\- si- Red toma el turno para hablar- tienen una lagartijota atacándolos, necesitan ayuda.

-en realidad yo solo vengo por mi arco- contestó Firestrom.

-¡YA CALLENSE!- dijo Button fastidiado- ¡la realidad es que ustedes no nos agradan y nosotros tampoco les agradamos! ¡pero si no me escuchan! ¡nuestro amigo Spike nos hará pedazos!

Centinel caja su espada- ¿saben lo que ocurre?

-si- acepta Button con tristeza.

-¿ustedes… son los culpables?- pregunta Sweetie Belle.

Button le mira a los ojos, el dolor cae sobre sus hombros al comprobar el rostro de frustración de la unicornio- si…- termina por aceptar, recibiendo otro puñetazo por parte de la unicornio.

-¡no fue nuestra idea!- dijo Button – solo seguimos ordenes.

Los compañeros de Button le miraban cuestionándolo de lo que estaba haciendo.

-spike… fue envenenado- declaró Button- le pusieron algo en su bebida según tengo entendido, está alterando su sistema nervioso.

-ve al grano cerebrito- dice Tiara harta de escucharlo.

-no sabe lo que hace- resuelve Centinel - ¿hay una cura?

Firestrom sopla un mechón de su cabello- no una que yo conozca.

-¿y tu que sabes de eso?- le reprocha Sweetie Belle.

-niña, yo soy un alquimista.

Centinel mira de un lado a otro barajeando las opciones y sin mucha tardanza mira a Tiara y le ordena – llévate a Sweetie Belle lejos.

-¡QUE!- Sweetie Belle teme lo peor.

-¿estás seguro?- cuestiona Tiara.

-no cometeré el mismo error dos veces y no quiero que ninguna de ellas esté presente cuando ocurra.

-¡no! ¡puede que sea un idiota! ¡pero no merece esto!

-¿alguien de ustedes sabe dónde está mi arco?- pregunta Firestrome ansioso por tener devuelta su arma.

* * *

-AHORA- indicó la pegaso disfrazada escondida tras una choza, Rainbow Dash estaba tan asustada que empezó a habar puras incoherencias- ay nanita, déjame vivir para terminar mi colección de Daring Do por favor- salió del escondite que no era más que un baño sucio de la calle y arrojó una piedra al dragón que pasaba por el lugar después de haber aplastado el cráneo de una chica de coletas.

La piedra fue tan mal lanzada que callo a los pies de Spike, pero fue suficiente para hacerlo mirar y percatarse de la chica de cabello colorido quien poniendo su trasero en alto y dándose un par de nalgadas invitó al depredador- ¡EY OLVIDASTE A ESTE SUCULENTO PEDASO DE…!

Era suficiente, Rainbow se echó a volar espantada con Spike siguiéndola- ¡ME ARREPIENTO ME ARRPIENTO ME ARREPIENTO!- chillaba la chica.

Mientras volaban subiendo hasta el cielo, Fluttershy les seguía de muy cerca, con un muñeco aromatizado entre brazos, al colocarse encima de Spike aventó el muñeco de tal forma que este le diera en la cara.

Spike intentó acabar con el "poni" que le llegó desde el cielo, pero no lo alcanzó y le vio caer, lo siguió y las dos chicas descansaron.

Rainbow levantó una mano victoriosa – siiii - dijo agitada y perdiendo la voz - ¿ahora qué?

-estaremos bien, ahora debe de estar en un lugar apartado del pueblo, donde le dará tiempo de… ay no…

-¿qué?- Rainbow Dash fue golpeada por una preocupación colosal- ¿Qué hicimos mal?

La chica enmascarada solo le miró e inmediatamente se dejó ir en picada.

* * *

Saliendo del pueblo con cadáveres en cada esquina, los ponys vieron a la criatura responsable a lo lejos, destrozando lo que parecía otro poni (un muñeco con aroma)

Firestrome por fin tenía su arco devuelta, apuntó y estiró la cuerda, la punta de la flecha sobresalía del arco como la cabeza de un topo en su madriguera.

El pegaso se tomaba su tiempo, se acababa de reencontrar con su viejo amigo, su arma favorita, y la melancolía le hacía vivir esos preciosos momentos junto a su amado arco.

\- ¿Qué esperas para darle? - preguntó Fire.

\- espero a que te calles, imbécil.

De pronto un cuchillo se clavó en el arco tirándolo de las manos del pegaso.

Vista al frente, Sweetie Belle levitaba otro cuchillo- que nadie se acerque- amenazó.

Diamond Tiara se puso a su lado con su afilada cimitarra en la mano, Babs hizo lo mismo jurando el gancho amarrado a un mecate de forma en que parecía un disco plateado.

\- ¿Qué creen que hacen? - preguntó Centinel.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces tu? - dijo Tiara enfurecida- ¡estás trabajando con los mismos idiotas que destruyeron nuestra vida!

\- ustedes destruyeron la nuestra- afirmó Button a lo que Tiara le miró con su más profundo odio.

\- ¿Qué no ellas ya se habían ido? - preguntó Fire detectando un ligero error en la trama.

\- cambiamos de opinión, genio - dijo Tiara.

\- no lo entienden - continuó el unicornio de cabello negro y mechones dorados- ese no es Spike. Ya no más.

\- ¡claro que lo es! - una voz llegó desde el cielo, Fluttershy había llegado aterrizando con fuerza y levantando un poco de tierra - ¡solo debemos darle tiempo!

Fluttershy aterrizó junto a ella acomodando su brazo metálico, pues parecía que ahora si debía usarlo.

\- Ninguna de ustedes está en su juicio - declaró Centinel.

\- y tú tienes pelos en el culo - dijo Rainbow con una actitud infantil y poco favorable.

\- estúpida.

\- poco hombre.

\- YA BASTA, ESTO DE POR SI NO ES FACIL, MUEVANSE… o tendremos que moverlas.

Button le pide a Centinel discretamente- oye, no es por ser fastidioso, pero ¿Crees que puedas mantener a Tiara lejos de mí?

Centinel le vio con mala cara a lo que el chico de lanza eléctrica terminó- solo decía.

\- ¿crees que a Twilight le gustaría que hicieras esto? - preguntó Rainbow creyendo que sería la gota que derramó el vaso y así fue, pues en cuanto el unicornio escuchó esas palabras movió su espada a un costado y se inclinó.

\- eso no importará – comienza a correr furioso contra la pegaso- ¡SI DE ESTE MODO NO LA MATA!

Ni modo, hemos llegado al punto sin retorno, todos tienen algo en común, piensan en lo mismo "son ellos o nosotros"

Une pelea había comenzado.

El ultimo chuchillo de Sweetie Belle se clavó en el hombro de Fire, sin embargo, el pegaso azul lo ignoró por completo y se echó a volar.

La espada de Centinel fue directamente contra Rai, pero ella la esquivó poniendo su prótesis metálica delante a ella para desviar la espada, una vez la espada a un costado, Rai tomó al unicornio de cuerno y volando lo tumbó para atrás.

Tiara y Button chocaron armas, el pony asustado hacia lo imposible por evitar la ira de la chica, esquivando sus golpes y pidiéndole que se detuviera.

\- LO HACES PERSONAL – decía Button para hacerle entrar en razón.

\- ¡LO HICISTE PERSONAL CUANDO LA MATASTE!

Cuando Tiara estaba a punto de dar el golpe certero, una punta de la lanza del chico llegó a un costado de su cuello, dando una corriente eléctrica tal que Tiara se entumeció y dejó de controlar sus movimientos tambaleándose y cayendo al suelo.

Button fue golpeado por un gancho justo en el estómago, al parecer se había ganado la ira de alguien mas.

-YO ANTES QUE ELLA MALDITO NERD- Babs giraba su gancho para arrojarlo y golpear al chico en algún lugar importante, fue tomada por las espaldas por Firestrome, poniéndola a volar con la intención de soltarla en un punto alto.

El plan del pegaso de cuernos fue interrumpido, pue Shy le golpeó a él haciéndolo soltar a Bab seed antes de llegar a una altura donde se pudiera lastimar.

Los dos pegasos llegaron al suelo, esta vez Firestrome se acomodó su arco en la espalda y de la misma sacó dos dagas curvas- ¿otro traje?

\- Tengo mis razones.

\- solo un cobarde se escondería bajo una mas…- Firestrome fue callado de un puñetazo en la mandíbula, haciéndolo doblarse del dolor.

\- ¿no has aprendido que hablas demasiado?

Cometieron un error y es que hacían mucho ruido, no era sorpresa que esos se tradujera a más problemas.

Spike llegó cual meteorito haciendo un escándalo al impactar y levantando una nube de tierra de la cual emergió como la bestia sin juicio en la que se había convertido.

Directo a Fluttershy, soltando un zarpazo descomunal que la chica apenas esquivó dando un salto en el que, al estar en el punto más alto, su cabeza apuntada al suelo y sus cascos al cielo.

Centinel empuñó su espada con decisión atacaría por la espalda, pero con una criatura así, eso podría ser un gran error.

La cola de Spike le golpeó mandándolo a dar un paseo a quien sabe dónde.

Rainbow pasó por la cabeza del dragón, buscando rescatar a Fluttershy, su adrenalina se disparó aún mas cuando sintió que Spike la tomaba de un casco y la azotaba contra el suelo.

Antes de que tocara el piso un destello la hizo desaparecer y aparecer junto a una chica, un pony, la princesa había llegado para detener esta tragedia.

Twilight estaba impactada, ¿cómo era posible que todo esto fuera obra y gracia de su pequeño asistente?

El pony llamado Red no pudo hacer mucho, cuando Spike atravesó su pecho al tomarlo por la espalda y enterrarle las garras de una de sus manos para arrojarlo lejos de su vista.

El dragón temblaba y sufría espasmos por la cantidad de energía que recorría su cuerpo, era evidente que algo terrible le ocurría y lo tenía en un estado en el que los instintos destruyen la racionalidad, en el que el dolor lo domina y nada más importa, más que satisfacer esa ira.

Twilight reaccionó al ver al pony caer destrozado a unos pocos metros de su ubicación.

-¡QUE NADIE SE LE ACERQUE!- Ordenó Twilight como una desquiciada impotente.

Sus manos brillaron y una burbuja encerró al dragón, inmediatamente comenzó a golpear la burbuja de magia como un demente, la estructura hecha de energía se rompía lentamente creando un festival de grietas que comenzaron a cubrirla entera.

Los ojos de la princesa se llenaron de lágrimas, esforzándose por mantener la esfera de magia en una pieza, no podía hacer mas que eso, llorar, llorar por no reconocer al dragón en lo mas mínimo, por ver como todo el mundo se peleaba y principalmente porque todo esto pasó, porque ella no estuvo atenta.

Twilight vio la burbuja romperse y a su más grande amigo abalanzarse contra ella con una rabia asesina que desbordaba de su cuerpo.

Soltando un rugido terrible saltó sobre Twilight y ella gritando en llanto formando un escudo sobre si misma, el impacto fue fuerte, y una luz segó a todo el mundo.

 **HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

La luz que entraba por el ventanal iluminaba el rostro de la princesa de la amistad, quien miraba preocupada al pequeño dragón jugar con otros niños en un parque que se alcanzaba a apreciar desde el palacio.

\- solo tiene 9 años…- Dijo Twilight con una tristeza profunda.

\- no digo que tengamos que actuar ahora- contestó la pacifica, pero imponente voz de la princesa Celestia.

Twilight se dio la vuelta y le miró, sin reconocer a la pony cubierta de telas levitantes y cabello indescriptible te hermoso.

\- ¿tiene idea de lo que le pasaría si…?

\- lo entenderá, a su tiempo, está en su naturaleza, pero quería prevenirte.

-debió decírmelo antes.

-eras muy joven para entender.

-…creo… que aùn lo soy…

Después de mirar con desdicha a Celestia, Twilight se marchó a paso rápido, definitivamente no dejaría que lo que decía la princesa se volviera una realidad.

* * *

Hasta hoy.

La grieta formada en el escudo de la princesa se esparcía por la burbuja con cada golpe del salvaje dragón, junto con destellos provocados por la magia siendo destrozada con una rabia indescriptible.

-¡SPIKE! ¡ESCUCHAME! ¡NO QUIERES HACER ESTO!

El escudo se rompió de un momento a otro dejando a Twilight indefensa ante la imponente criatura.

Cuando con un puño intentó golpear a Twilight, ella desvió el ataque con un escudo que si bien se rompió fue suficiente para que el golpe no le diera.

-¡TWILIGHT!- gritó Sweetie Belle aterrada al ver a la princesa acorralada.

-¡QUE NADIE SE HACERQUE!- ordenó la princesa un segundo antes de desviar otro ataque mientras retrocedía.

Las manos de Twilight se juntaron formando una esfera invisible que rotaba y se cargaba de energía haciéndose un objeto físico.

\- To… todo estará bien Spike…

La boca de Spike se iluminó, humo emergía de sus fosas nasales, el pecho se inflaba y serraba los ojos para terminar con la princesa, con lágrimas en los ojos Twilight dejó ir el hechizo que estaba preparando, acompañado de unas últimas palabras.

-solo ve a dormir…

El hechizo entró al cuerpo de Spike cual serpiente a su nido, dando a entender una Realidad que la princesa había olvidado con toda las emociones, era inmune a la magia de unicornio y al parecer, también a la de alicornio.

\- ¡MALDITO ASECINO!

Una cuerda se ató al cuello de Spike, desviando su atención a la Pony enfurecida que lo sujetaba con una mano y con la otra sujetaba su escopeta.

Applejack había llegado y su único objetivo era acabar con el responsable de la muerte de su hermana.

Spike tomó la tensa cuerda tirando de ella y mandando a AJ a dar una vuelta.

Describiendo una circunferencia, Applejack prácticamente voló sujeta a su lazo, por poco golpea a Babs, de no ser por que esta se agachó junto a tiempo.

En un momento el lazo se detuvo por un poste, haciendo que el trayecto de AJ cambiara bruscamente y como si así lo hubiese planeado, llegó hasta Spike con una patada doble justo en el hocico, noqueándolo y haciéndolo tragarse su fuego.

Spike tenía a AJ a pocos metros, intentó aplastarla, pero Fluttershy llegó para quitarla del camino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando atrás el brazo del dragón rompiendo la tierra.

Twilight creó unas cadenas con su magia, las cuales emergieron de su cuerno como feroces dragones que atraparían a Spike, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, las fuertes garras del dragón la tomaron del trozo, levantándola.

Twilight miró espantada como se despegaba del suelo, veía el cielo y cuando volvía a mirar el suelo, se acercaba velozmente.

La princesa desapareció de un destello, antes de que Spike la volviera puré contra el suelo, pero fue tan precipitada su huida que no calculó bien donde aparecería.

La luz iluminó un callejón, en lo alto, Twilight aparecía pero con el cuerpo en horizontal y como si recién la hiciesen arrojado por una ventana camuflada por las tablas de la estructura, pues llegó con la misma fuerza con la que la iban a aplastar.

Twilight Soparle se sofocó al chocar de espalda contra las tablas, luego del golpe, calló girando a un basurero rectangular con la tapa serrada, en ese momento perdió el conocimiento.

 **HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

-¡VEN POR MI! ¡HIJO DE PERRA!- Applejack disparaba su escopeta como una desesperada, Spike se retorcía de dolor, más el daño era ridículo, inhaló aire y soltó una ráfaga de fuego contra la yegua dolida.

Mientras el fuego se acercaba, AJ bajó la escopeta, con lágrimas en los ojos y expresión perdida, Rainbow la quitó de su lugar en una embestida.

Rainbow quedó sobre la yegua - ¡¿QUÈ MIERDA TE PASA A TI?!

El rostro perdido de AJ y el constante brote de líquido por las glándulas de sus ojos dejaron a Rainbow confundida, cuando levantó la cabeza observó a Spike tomando por la cola a un pegaso color azul que intentó pasarse de listo atacándolo por la espalda.

Cuando el pegaso fue arrojado brutalmente, dio varias vueltas contra el suelo, plumas volaron, de una manera violenta llegó hasta una carreta, rompiéndose varios huesos en el impacto.

Fire Blue notó como los pulmones del dragón se llenaban, y sabiendo que no había escape, sonrió a la par que su rostro se iluminaba, solo un segundo antes de que el pony se envolviera en un infierno verde.

Un grito desgarrador por parte de una chica de cabello rojo llamó la atención del dragón, quien la aplastó con una pata sin mayor esfuerzo, reventando su trozo y haciéndola escupir varias viseras.

Rainbow Dash sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, comenzó a reír, a reír incrédula y nerviosa, se acostó sobre AJ y la abrazó fuertemente mientras el ataque de risa empeoraba, definitivamente había perdido la cordura una vez más.

Applejack poca importancia le dio, para ella, ya estaba muerta, solo quería esperar, y reunirse con sus seres amados de una buena vez.

Un gancho apareció, Spike lo tomó tirando a la pony que intentaba detenerlo, Babs, fue atrapada.

* * *

El contenedor de basura salió disparado del callejón, Spike se cubrió con una mano para evitar el golpe, del callejón salió Twilight, despeinada, enfurecida. Apretando los dientes y respirando fuerte.

-¡ERES MI RESPONSABILIDAD!

El dragón contestó con un potente rugido, seguido de esto, puso patas delanteras el suelo y corrió en dirección a Twilight haciendo temblar el suelo.

Mientras se acercaba, Twilight encendía sus manos en un fuego violeta y sus ojos se iluminaban de blanco, su cabello comenzaba a ignorar la gravedad, apretó los puños y desapareció antes de ser atacada por Spike.

Apareció detrás de él, en el aire, levitando lo que alguna vez fue un tejado y le golpeó con eso desde un costado.

El tejado se despedazó, Spike se giró y escupió fuego.

La princesa detuvo las llamas con su magia, atrapándolas en una media esfera, se tele transportó nuevamente a punto de ser golpeada por una rueda de carreta que le arrojó Spike.

Al llegar a un costado del dragón, tomó la llanta levitándola, y la regresó, golpeando a Spike en el cuello.

Nuevamente, se tele trasportó, era necesario moverse de este modo por los constantes ataques de Spike.

Ahora guardando una distancia más amplia, Twilight se maldecía internamente por forzarse a atacar a su amigo, pero no hay de otra, son demasiadas víctimas y el numero crecerá si no hace algo.

Twilight la vio, era Scootaloo, parada en medio de la nada, con una pistola en las manos ¿ella también quería acabar con Spike?

Aun si sus intenciones fueran matarlo y no solo detenerlo, sería inútil, las balas no son tan efectivas contra las escamas de un dragón.

Por seguridad de la pegaso, Twilight resolvió atacar con todo, sus manos se cargaron de energía y las puso contra el suelo, una marea de piedras emergió rodeando a Spike, atrapándolo.

Twilight comenzó a volar, cargando entre sus manos una bola de energía que crecía y crecía, Twilight rogaba en su interior que Spike de verdad fueran tan inmune a la magia de unicornio como se presumía, de lo contrario, esto terminaría de la peor manera.

Parecía que el tiempo se detenía, Twilight estaba sobre la prisión de roca en que había encerrado al dragón, Spike le miraba fijamente, la bola de energía tenía el tamaño de una sandía y seguía creciendo, Twilight la cargaba por encima de su cabeza, sus lágrimas flotaban atraídas por la esfera de energía.

Arrojó la magia sobre Spike, hubo un estallido, las paredes de piedra cedieron y el polvo se esparció junto con la honda mágica sumergiendo al pueblo en la obscuridad.

* * *

Cuando la tierra comenzó a disiparse, Scootaloo comenzó a verlo todo.

Cuerpos y cuerpos regados por todas partes, había llegado tarde, Fluttershy estaba tendida en el suelo, probablemente herida de gravedad tras la estruendosa explosión, Rainbow seguía riendo por su lado, pero había dejado a AJ para levantarse.

-¡estoy siega! ¡estoy siega! - gritaba entre risas, Scootaloo estaba perdiendo la cabeza, pronto miró una silueta, la princesa caminaba entre la tierra, se acercaba a ella, de repente, Twilight calló, Scoot fue a su rescate, pero cuando intentó levantarla, la princesa susurró.

-corre…

Scootaloo levantó la mirada, detrás de Twilight se mostraba una silueta grande, cuyo hocico se iluminaba mostrando que se trataba de Spike.

El dragón caminaba lentamente hacia Scootaloo, ignoró a Twilight, pues había dejado de moverse.

Scootaloo retrocedía- no…nono, Spike, soy yo- decía entre chillidos.

El dragón le gruñó, a lo que la chica se desesperó- ¡mírame! ¡soy yo! - Scootaloo se detuvo, poniendo bien firmes los cascos sobre la tierra.

Finalmente, Spike dejó de caminar, la chica ya no sabía qué hacer, así que inclinando la cabeza y apretando los puños dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

\- ¿Tenía que ser así? ¿eh? ¿eso es lo que haces siempre? ¿Te ganas el corazón de alguien solo para destruir su vida? - Scootaloo levantó la vista, encarando a Spike- mira a tu alrededor… ¿es esto lo que quieres ser…? ¿solo otra razón de destrucción? ¿no crees… que ya hay suficientes…?

Scootaloo se dio cuenta de algo, Spike no la miraba a ella, si no a alguien tras ella, Scootaloo miró atrás, y allí, entre la tierra, una pony pelirroja con su ropa manchada de sangre observaba la escena.

Apple Bloom hizo la pregunta - ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Tras un alarido, Spike se arrodilló, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus garras, lo que veía era imposible, y lo trajo de vuelta, sus ojos dejaron de ser afilados y sus espasmos se convirtieron en ligeros temblores.

Scootaloo bajó la mirada, sabía que no era la indicada para calmar a la fiera y se hizo a un lado.

-Spike…- dijo Apple Bloom- Spike, mírame…

-no eres real- dijo Spike clavando sus garras en su cráneo- no eres real…

Apple Bloom realmente lo estaba pasando mal- solo debes mirar…

Spike estaba cada vez más alterado- tu moriste… no eres Apple Bloom…- sus ojos se volvieron a afilar- ¡Y POR ESO TODOS MERECEN MORIR! - Cuando Spike clavó las garras al suelo y le rugió a AB, una botella de vidrio se quebró en su cara, liberando un humo negro que inhaló, haciéndolo toser, y tomarse la garganta, se recostó al no poder respirar y se desmayó.

AB rompió en llanto y corrió hasta Spike para abrazarlo- perdón…

-lo correcto haz hecho, no hay razón para sentir despecho.

Scootaloo se asustó- ¿Quién dijo eso?- al mirar, aquella silueta se había ido, sin embargo, Apple Bloom se escondió tras el cuerpo de Spike, esto hizo entender a Scoot que lago más pasaba, y se agachó.

De entre la arena, algo mas salió, algo grande, astilla, con Esferoth en la espalda, el lobo de madera olfateó a Twilight y la metió a su boca.

-buen muchacho.

Seguido de esto, los lobos siguieron caminando, ignorando al dragón y a las dos chicas que aún estaban consientes.

La tierra se disipó, entonces Apple Bloom se asomó- ¿Qué hemos hecho?

\- Para lamentarse no hay tiempo, busquemos ayuda, ¿Quién queda de tu equipo?

Centinel se levantó con jaqueca- ¿Quién es ella? ¿y por qué habla tan raro?

Firestrome se incorporó tosiendo, adolorido por el fuerte golpe que se diò en la espalda por la honda expansiva, incrédulo, pues lo que veía era algo que no se esperaba- valla… es mi maestra.

\- ¿tu maestra? - pregunta Centinel.

\- Zecora…


	37. Chapter 37 el nuevo Rey

Es martes, dos meces antes de que Twilight desapareciera, la lluvia cae fuera del castillo de la princesa de la amistad, cubriendo a Ponyville con una cortina cristalina que bajaba desde el cielo.

Leyendo sobre la cama y jugueteando con los cascos, una cálida manta cubre los hombros de Twilight, Spike se la colocó mientras ella analizaba las páginas de aquel pesado libro, inmediatamente serró aquel libro de un golpe, asustada, se suponía que Spike estaba en otra parte.

Evidentemente, Twilight no iba a escucharlo llegar, pues las acciones de Spike no solo eran silenciosas, si no, que estaban en un plano distinto al del razonamiento de Twilight (consejo: nunca le des un libro, pues la perderás un tiempo)

En la entrada del castillo había algunas gotas de agua, las mismas que Spike sacudió del paraguas al entrar.

\- ¡por todos los ponys Spike! ¡toca antes de entrar!

El pequeño dragón se rasca la nuca avergonzado, injusticia que su amabilidad hubiere traído una arremetida en lugar de gratitud - em…- con el pulgar de su otra mano señala la puerta detrás de él - estaba abierta- dijo excusándose.

Twilight se voltea para encararlo, arrodillada sobre el colchón con el libro en su espalda, el dragón le mira curioso - ¿Qué estabas leyendo?

Twilight tiene una mirada sebera, lo que la delataba de estar haciendo algo que no debía eran sus pupilas encogidas y boca con temblorosa- este… chismes.

-pero a ti no te gustan esas cosas… ¿o sí?

El parpado inferior derecho de Twilight sube y baja rápidamente en un tic nervioso "debí decir que era un libro de terror…"- sal de mi cuarto.

Spike tuerce la boca y entrecerrando los ojos, pregunta- ¿no será ese libro de apareamiento otra vez?

La princesa se sonroja y en poco tiempo explotó en un ataque de ira - ¡ES INVESTIGACIÒN!

Un aura morada rodeó al dragón, sacándolo de la habitación de una manera algo violenta, su cuerpecito chocó contra la pared del pasillo y la puerta se serró tan fuerte que el sonido del golpe viajó por todo el castillo.

Twilight se cubrió la cara, tenía el pulso acelerado, no cerrar la puerta fue un grave error de su parte "ese Spike, tan curioso, casi tengo que darle una explicación tortuosa"

Suspiró, una parte de ella le comía por dentro, trató mal a Spike y el solo quería darle comodidad. Arrepentida, abrió la puerta y hablando dulcemente le pidió que pasara.

Como se esperaba, Spike entró tímido y algo asustado, con las manos encogidas en su pecho y teniendo cuidado de donde pisaba.

-ven- pidió Twilight refiriéndose a su cama con la palma de su mano.

Spike lo piensa dos veces antes de acercarse y treparse en la cama, escalándola porque su tamaño era inferior a la misma, quedó de pie en el colchón, frente a la Twi arrodillada, y aun así tenía que mirar para arriba al verla.

Twi le abrazó y le pidió disculpas por tratarlo tan mal, pero…- enserio me asustaste.

-perdón- contestó el dragón sintiéndose por poco asfixiado.

-no te disculpes, fui yo quien no tuvo la precaución de esconderme mejor… bueno… esto suena realmente mal, pero no es lo que piensas Spike, algunas veces ocultamos cosas para proteger a los demás, porque lo pueden malinterpretar y…

-lo entiendo twi, jeje, no me importa que quieras saber un poco más de sexualidad.

-si… sexualidad- respondió Twilight con una sonrisa incomoda, discretamente, escondió más bajo la sabana aquel libro cuyo título decía "desarrollo en seres vivos y la magia detrás del mismo"

* * *

 **MLP LODM PACIENTE 0**

 **Capítulo 37 la nueva era, parte 3**

* * *

Despertar adolorida, en una obscuridad absoluta es simplemente una sensación horrible, Twilight sentía las muñecas atrapadas en un objeto sólido y metálico, es como si hubieran soldado esposas a una mesa, sentada sobre una silla, alguien la había llevado a ese lugar.

Inmediatamente pensó en darse luz con su cuerno, pero algo lo oprimía, le recordaba bastante a aquella ocasión en la que un minotauro la secuestró, de hecho, no había razones para pensar en otra cosa.

No tiene la mente clara, parecía una pesadilla, entre la agitación por la sorpresa y lo que constaba respirar en un espacio que parecía subterráneo, la princesa se esforzó por obtener su recuerdo más reciente, llegó, era de ella, aplastando a su asistente con una inmensa bola de energía…

Trató de levantarse, pero un cinturón apretaba sus piernas al asiento, forzó su vista para que captara algo, mas solo sintió el vacío del lugar, el frio desesperanzador.

Cuanto tiempo estaría en ese lugar y como llegó allí era las dudas que la hacían asustarse más, finalmente escuchó unos pasos, una vela se prendió frente a ella, Esferoth tomó asiento.

Entre lazando sus garras y colocando una pierna arriba de la otra para su comodidad, saludó a Twilight de un modo algo infantil- boo.

-… ¿tu…?

\- ¿Cuántas veces has estado en esta situación?

* * *

 **Subtítulo: el nuevo Rey**

* * *

Sentada en una esquina, totalmente confundida sumamente perturbada, Applejack, tubo uno de los días más horribles de su vida, pues vio muerta y tiempo después viva a su hermana menor, la felicidad de su resucitación le duró poco, pues ha recibido una noticia terrible.

Y la cerecita sobre el pastel, Twilight, Rarity, Sweetie Belle y Babs habían desaparecido.

Su primo, fue masacrado por los Appleloosianos sobrevivientes de la catástrofe, visto como un traidor, pues él fue el principal responsable de dejar a "esa bestia" quedarse en el pueblo.

Se fueron de aquel pueblo en medio del desierto, antes de que encontraran a Spike y quisieran volverlo un trofeo, aún con todo esto, con toda la muerte causada por el dragón, ¿había quien lo defendiera? Y más importante ¿por qué Applejack no ha intentado darle caza una vez más?

La gran mayoría de los ponys presentes estaban heridos, esperando en una sala de un bunker secreto, construido por nada más y nada menos que Zecora.

Button se levantó, algo adolorido del hombro y cautelosamente se arrimó a la Tiara quien solo desvió la mirada.

-oye… ¿Cómo sigues?

La chica le mira, la venda que cubre la mitad de su cara está llena de sangre y el único ojo visible es suficiente para dar a entender su odio al chico- date la vuelta y no me vuelvas a hablar.

Button gira los ojos y se retira- ¿por qué no me sorprende?

El muchacho va con su amigo de cuernos en las cienes, sentándose en el mismo sofá verdoso y sucio- ¿alguna novedad?

-Fire, Music y Red están muertos, le dimos la espalda al que pronto será el ser más poderoso en Equestria para ayudar a un grupo de ponys que acabaron con muchos de nosotros ¿mencioné que aun así ninguno de ellos nos ve bien?

-suenas enojado.

-enojado no, pero si me siento muy estúpido.

-al menos recuperaste tu arco.

-y en poco tiempo la cebra que está detrás de esa puerta saldrá para darme un sermón de cómo me desvié del camino, ¿Qué más falta? ¿un montón de ponys que nos harán pedazos si nos encuentran?

-gracias por ser la voz de la razón en los peores momentos.

Rainbow Dash estaba en una silla, con un vaso de agua que temblaba ligeramente entre sus manos, suspirando, sintiéndose horrible por cómo ha actuado en los últimos días, fue hasta que sirvió un poco de un remedio que le dio Zecora que recobró conciencia de todo y según lo que dijo la cebra, puede ser algo temporal.

Así es, este lugar era un sitio de enfermos, y por desgracia, Zecora no podía tratar a todos por falta de material.

Tras una puerta, la cebra preparaba pócimas y ungüentos con los pocos materiales que le quedaban.

-un poco de raíz de Rankar para la piel raspada de Tiara, algo de maíz para los golpes de Fluttershy, parece que en poco podrán volver a llenarse de tierra.

Apple Bloom hacia caso omiso a lo que rezaba la cebra, su concentración estaba sobre aquél dragón, dormido, agotado.

-parece que Zecora se ha perdido de muchas cosas - decía la cebra – lamento sus infortunios, pero no tengo rosas, la pequeña Apple Bloom creció cual árbol de manzana, pero de todos modos casi no ha dicho nada.

-lo siento Zecora…- contestó la chica sin dejar de ver al dragón

-también me da gusto verte, no hace falta que lo digas, se nota inmediatamente.

-¿Qué más notas?- preguntó agachando un poco la cabeza.

-que duros han sido los años y meces, y un potente cariño, inusual entre especies.

-entonces entiende por qué no quiero descansar.

-pero debes hacerlo, te fuiste de este plano por varios minutos- mete su mano en una bolsa en su cadera- si no hubiera tenido la poción correcta- saca un trozo de pan y lo come- de tu hermana recibiría insultos- dijo con la boca llena.

\- Estoy dispuesta a correr los riesgos que sean.

\- No sé si admirarte o temerte, pero en este mundo, no eres la única demente.

\- Tengo una duda Zecora ¿Por qué nos ayudas? ¿por qué ahora?

\- Este lugar es donde resido, alejado de los muertos y de los vivos, si están aquí es gracias a mi oído.

Apple Bloom para oreja.

\- Me dirigía a aquí cuando desde Appleloosa me llegaron sonidos, gritos de ayuda y de ponys conocidos.

\- ¿y la poción que me salvó?

\- Para eso tengo una explicación coherente, creo que eres una pony con suerte.

En ese momento, Spike comenzó a retorcerse, parecía que iba a despertar y no de la mejor forma.

\- Em… ¿Zecora? - le llamó Apple Bloom con preocupación en sus palabras.

Spike comenzó a sufrir espasmos, un cruel alarido salió de su hocico, alarido que se transformó en un potente rugido.

Afuera los ponys se alteraban por aquel llamado a la destrucción, algunos tomaban sus armas, otros miraban la puerta con atención.

Por dentro, Zecora dio una orden mientras corría al otro lado de la habitación- QUE NO SE MUEVA.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Apple Bloom saltó sobre Spike, poniendo las manos sobre su pecho y sus piernas rodeando su abdomen- por favor no…

Spike empeoraba, agitaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, sufriendo, llorando, cambiando constantemente entre la bestia y el chico.

Zecora apareció, con una planta recién arrancada de su maseta, para meterle toda la flor en la boca al dragón.

La planta pasó con dificultad, la cebra tubo que sujetar con ambas manos el agitado hocico para poder hacerlo tragar, y cuando lo hizo, Spike abrió los ojos y se levantó aventando a las dos mujeres, calló boca abajo, sosteniéndose con sus nudillos y tras varios retorcijones más comenzó a regurgitar.

Apple Bloom miraba espantada el contenido que emergía- ¿esa es… carne…?

\- mejor sal de aquí-dijo Zecora.

\- pe..pero…

\- AHORA.

La chica asustada tubo que obedecer, salió del cuarto y serró la puerta tras de sí.

Siempre con la cabeza baja, sin embargo, la mirada de todos los ponys en la sala la hicieron mirar, como todos y cada uno de ellos le miraba su rostro enrojecido y con los ojos húmedos- ¿qué?

\- ¿Está todo bien? - preguntó Centinela.

\- Es obvio que no – contestó antes de caminar entre todos.

* * *

La vela frente a Twilight se derretía lentamente, como si fuera el contador de tiempo que le queda con vida, pues en cualquier momento, aquel lobo daría la orden y su cabeza volaría en pedazos.

\- No has respondido.

\- Como… tres veces…

\- ¿Solo tres? - preguntó incrédulo.

\- Yo… no… no lo sé.

\- Que raro, imaginaba que había más tipos como yo, parece que ser narcisista en este caso, sería lo correcto.

¿Cómo llegué aquí?

\- Magia, ¿no es así cómo funciona? Toda su civilización era magia… hasta que llegó la ciencia y… se armó la guerra entre las ciencias y la magia.

\- Lo sé, también lo leí en los libros de historia.

\- Yo adoro esa historia, la de los ponys, es más compleja de lo que aparentan e… imperfecta.

\- ¿Tú fuiste el responsable de lo que le ocurrió a Spike?

\- Solo le ayudé a salir de su cascarón.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Para que vieran, para que recordaran que existe la naturaleza, la misma que tú y tus amigas rompieron al aceptar a un depredador como un igual.

Twilight tuerce la boca.

\- Le tengo una mala noticia su alteza, por algo los depredadores estamos encima de la cadena alimenticia.

\- ¿Lo volviste un monstruo para mostrar un punto?

\- El punto del que habla, se muestra solo, la infección, el mal llamado "Apocalipsis" no es mas que el intento de la naturaleza por restaurar el orden.

\- No somos la única especie que intenta ser algo mejor.

\- No… pero mire como terminó.

El silencio apareció en la habitación como un cuchillo que dividía el pastel.

\- Como sea, insisto en que me apoye en esto.

Esferoth colocó el lobo que trajo a Twilight a esta época sobre la mesa.

-…Pero… ¿de dónde lo sacó?

\- Nunca se ha separado de mí, lo que usted tomó, no es más que una absurda copia, sabía que le temía demasiado a su contenido, por lo que nunca notaria la diferencia.

\- No puedo leerlo… cosas malas pasarán.

\- Su cuerno no puede hacer nada ahora, ¿por qué no aprovecha y le da un vistazo?

Abre el libro en una página en específico y lo pone frente a la princesa quien, con algo de desconfianza, le miró, analizó y leyó en vos baja.

\- Esto es una locura…

Esferoth hace un gesto sincero de aprobación- sí, es una locura, pero, más que buena.

\- ¿Para quien? ¿para el sujeto que tendrá el control sobre esta arma? No voy a ayudarlo

\- Ay por favor, aquí dice, que el hechizo permitirá a un cuerno muerto de alicornio crear su propia magia, solo es un hechizo y entonces le dejaré en paz.

\- De todas formas, usted no cuenta con un cuerno de alicornio y si usara el mío, nadie podría hacer el hechizo, lo siento señor, pero su plan falló desde antes que yo lo supiera.

\- En algo tienes razón, no tengo un cuerno- coloca sus pulseras en la mesa- son dos.

Twilight parpadea por la sorpresa- un minuto… eso quiere decir que…

\- La princesa de la noche- toma el brazalete izquierdo- muchos mataron por conseguir algo de ese cadáver- mira a Twilight con una sonrisa maliciosa- parece que me llevé la mejor parte.

Toma el otro brazalete- la única princesa sobreviviente, nunca le pregunté su nombre, quizás la conocías, color rosa, alta y… muuuy anticuada con sus ideas del amor y bla bla bla.

\- Tu… mataste a Candace.

\- Es un mundo cruel.

\- ¿ENTONCES PARA QUE HACERLO MAS CRUEL? - Twilight explotó, el recuerdo de su cuñada se vió destrozado tras esas declaraciones.

-… Valla… si la conocías. Me dijo algo parecido el día que… bueno, ya sabes.

-…Eres un monstruo…

\- Siempre soy visto como un monstruo, no me afecta que lo digas.

\- Dices que estamos en contra de la naturaleza, pero tú no la apoyas, la quieres dominar, no eres un activista, solo otro psicópata y no voy a apoyarte en nada.

Esferoth usa su pulgar e índice para tallarse los ojos- temía que dijeras eso, por eso… tengo un plan B- el lobo truena los dedos.

A la derecha, una luz del techo se enciende, mostrando a Sweetie Belle, amarrada a una silla y con el mismo anillo en el cuerno.

Twilight abre los ojos espantada, Sweetie tenía una cinta en la boca, cinta que le retiraron bruscamente unas patas entre la obscuridad.

\- ¿y la bailarina? - dice Esferoth, otra luz se encendió a la derecha, esta vez era Rarity, en la misma situación que Sweetie Belle pero ya sin la cinta en la boca.

El miedo en las ponys era tanto, que ninguna de ellas dijo una sola palabra.

\- ¿alguien entre ustedes quiere decir algo? - Esferoth mira a todas las chicas segundo a segundo- tal vez aceptar algunos términos antes de que, alguien más salga herido.

El silencio hizo suspirar al lobo- la pequeña- ordenó cortante.

Un perro emergió de la oscuridad, con un martillo en la mano y unas pinzas en la otra, el lobo afirmó con la cabeza y el perro metió por la fuerza las pinzas en la boca de Sweetie Belle quien solo gemía aterrada por lo que estaban por hacer.

Las pinzas atoradas en los dientes, con el mango de las mismas sobresaliendo de la boca, el lobo levantó el martillo y calculó el impacto, cuando lo levantó una voz gritó desesperada.

\- ¡ESPEREN!

Todo el mundo, miró a Rarity.

-… A mi primero…

Esferoth levantó los hombros- si eso quieres.

El perro retiró las pinzas de la boca de Sweetie Belle, otro perro emergió del lado de Rarity, con una navaja.

Sweetie Belle sintió un nudo en la garganta, a pesar de su intento de homicidio, era su hermana.

Lenta y tortuosamente, el perro comenzó a clavar el cuchillo en una de las grietas del cuerno de la dama, quien serró los ojos y arrugó la cara.

Pronto, la punta afilada del chichillo daría con la parte blanda del cuerno, el interior, donde está lleno de nervios y se resguarda aquel órgano que canaliza la magia, Rarity tenía como plan contener cualquier muestra de dolor, pero ese tipo de dolor, no lo soportaría ni el más fuerte.

Gritó llena de dolor, de agonía, desesperada pero no arrepentida, y empeoraba conforme la navaja se clavaba mas.

\- ¡BASTA! ¡LA ESTÁN MATANDO! - gritaba Sweetie Belle entre lágrimas.

Sweetie Belle enfurecía al ver a Twilight con la cabeza baja e intentando ignorar el dolor de Rarity.

\- ¡DAÑENME A MI! - suplicaba Sweetie Belle.

\- Lo haría- dijo Esferoth- pero no tendría el mismo efecto.

\- ¡MALDITA SEA TWILIGHT! ¡HAZ ALGO!

La princesa comenzaba a soltar lágrimas, a apretar los dientes y apretar los puños esforzándose por no hacer caso ni a Rarity, ni a Sweetie Belle.

\- ¡BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

\- ¡HARÉ EL HECHIZO! - gritó Twilight.

Esferoth tronó los dedos, la navaja salió del cuerno haciendo que se formaba una pequeña cascada roja en el mismo.

Rarity temblaba del sufrimiento, Sweetie Belle tenía el rostro rojo de tanto gritar y Esferoth miraba a la princesa muy seriamente.

\- Llévenselas- ordenó el lobo a lo cual más perros salieron para tomar las sillas.

\- ¡NO ESPEREN! - Suplicaba Sweetie Belle al ver como se llevaban a su moribunda hermana - ¡RARITYYYYYYY!

Las dos unicornios desaparecieron en la obscuridad, las luces se apagaron, dejando solo a Twilight, a Esferoth y a la vela.

Esferoth rompió el silencio - ¿Qué eres?

-…la…la princesa.

\- Error- se levanta de su silla y camina hasta posarse detrás de Twilight - eres una presa - la mano derecha de Esferoth llega para apretar las mejillas de la princesa - mi presa.

-yo… prometo no intentar nada más…

\- toda vía no lo sabes - dijo el lobo caminando a la mesa, donde se colocaría un brazalete- pero ya los he hecho pedazos - del brazalete emergió una cuchilla causando el particular sonido del metal cortando el aire.

Afuera de aquella obscura habitación, solo se escucharon los terribles alaridos de Twilight, cuando el metal cortaba su carne.

* * *

El día llega en un banquero subterráneo, la puerta en el suelo se levantó llevándose un poco de arena consigo.

Aquella puerta no era más que la tapadera de una alcantarilla adaptada para que sea fácil de levantar (claro, sigue siendo igual de pesada)

Zecora, emergió cual topo, llevando una bolsa de curiosidades en la espalda.

\- La paciencia es la mayor de las virtudes, pero tenemos prisa, asique en caminar no dudes.

\- Ya voy- contestó Scootaloo desde el interior, al salir, su cabello se llenó de arena, por lo que, en un momento se sacudió cual perro mojado.

\- Nuestro destino está a tres horas caminando. ¿segura que quieres venir?

\- Seré más útil fuera del bunker.

\- mmm, excusas sospechosas para una pegaso de alas mochas.

\- ¿Alas mochas?

\- Una de ellas está lastimada, si la sigues usando de volar no habrá nada.

\- ¿Eso qué significa?

-no vueles en un tiempo.

Con su bastón, la cebra mantenía el equilibrio en el espeso desierto, Scootaloo por su lado, batallaba bastante, pues la arena cubría sus zapatos.

\- Consigue una rama, tu lentitud interrumpe esta trama.

\- Yo puedo sola- dijo esforzándose por sacar el casco de la arena.

La cebra es bastante más alta que Scootaloo, por lo que son mucha dificultad la tomó y colgó en su espalda.

\- Suerte que eres de baja estatura.

\- Soy grande para una pegaso- afirmó agarrándose de Zecora como una mochila.

\- Bueno, el llevarte así será mejor ahora, pero dime, ¿hay algo que quieras contarle a Zecora?

\- No hay nada que no esté dicho ya, detesto cuando este tipo de cosas ocurren.

\- Al menos no has perdido la cordura, a muchos les ocurre en una situación dura.

\- ¿Qué buscamos exactamente?

\- Mis ungüentos, pero sigue hablando, hace pensar que no queda lejos.

\- ¿Por qué rimas todo el tiempo?

\- Quiero que mis palabras sean dulces para un oído, y en un todo, es divertido.

-… Eso es un poco decepcionante.

\- De decepciones no se habla en el desierto, agradece las carencias y que te queda aliento. Bien, he respondido dos dudas juntas, es mi turno de hacer las preguntas.

\- Creo que no soy la más indicada para hablar de lo que hacemos y por qué Twilight sigue con vida, me confunde demasiado.

\- Nono, especulas demasiado, de esa historia ya me he enterado, los rumores de la princesa viva son veloces y por desgracia con resultados atroces.

\- ¿Qué tipo de resultados atroces?

\- Los ponys temen, y no saben en que creer, o se aferran a sus antiguas lideres y les han de temer, un pueblo dividido es un pueblo acabado, en esta situación ya me he encontrado.

\- Habla más claro, me cuesta comprenderte.

\- Subestimas tu inteligencia, típica acción a tu edad, dije que era mi turno de las preguntas ¿no es verdad?

-see…

\- En tu grupo se sienten muchas cosas, traición, desunión, desesperación…

\- ¿Algo que no termine en "ión"?

\- Desconfianza.

\- Oh valla…

\- En un principio imaginé que esto era por el dragón envenenado, pero según tengo entendido, esto lleva demasiado.

\- Esta bien, tenemos problemas, pero toda familia los tiene.

\- Mmm, los miras como tu familia y sabes que tienen conflictos, datos muy buenos, algo cliché, pero lo echaba de menos.

\- ¿A qué quieres llegar?

\- ¿Quieres una familia unida o fragmentada?

\- Unida.

-Entonces ¿por qué te separas tanto de la pelirroja?

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Noto que no es la única al que alguien morado se le antoja.

Scootaloo se sonroja sintiendo que en lugar de hablar con la sabia Zecora, hablaba con una rebelde que habla en rima.

\- Zecora tomará tu silencio como una señal, hablar del tema te pone roja y mal.

\- ¿Qué crees que deba hacer Zecora?

\- La intuición de cebra no tiene todas las respuestas, pero creo que sería un buen inicio, si respetas.

\- ¿Respetar qué?

\- Respetar a tus amigos y sus decisiones… ¿soy la única que escucha los motores?

Scootaloo paró oreja y miró a la distancia que una caravana de autos se acercaba.

-… Puedo… puedo llevarnos volando.

En ese momento, los coches cambien su curso, en dirección al bunker.

\- Estos ponys no entienden nada de lo que les he enseñado, no gastes tus alas, por nosotras no han llegado.

* * *

En la ciudad conocida como Flower community, existe una iglesia conocida por tener las campanas más sonoras de toda la ciudad, bueno, eso era antes de que la más grande de ellas callera desde el interior de la torre donde había sido colocada.

Aquella torre es donde nos ubicamos, una estructura al más puro estilo gótico, era un cuadro cuyo suelo se transformaba en una escalera, no había paredes, solo cuatro pilares en las esquinas y un enorme hueco por donde había caído la gran campana anteriormente.

Los perros, subieron la estructura donde el sacerdote se montaba para predicar, quedando como unos escalones que llegan hasta una mesa donde se posa un libro abierto en cierta página.

En la planta baja de la iglesia, docenas de unicornio estaban atados, algunos más muertos que vivos, pero todos con el mismo anillo que les impedía usar su magia.

Y hasta arriba, a los lados de las escaleras que llevan hasta el libro, dos hermanas apenas y se habían percatado de que estaban en el mismo lugar, ya que, dicha estructura, interrumpía su visión.

Fue hasta que Sweetie Belle estornudó, que supo quién estaba del otro lado, pues respondió un débil- salud…

\- Espera… ¿Rarity?

\- ¿Sweetie… eres tú?

\- Si… soy yo. ¿Estás bien?

\- La verdad no…

\- ¿Qué tienes…?

\- Me duele el cuerno…

\- Ay no… yo… yo te sacaré de aquí hermana, solo dame tiempo para pensar.

\- Eres muy dulce hermanita… pero ya no puedo más.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- No valgo la pena.

\- No digas tonterías.

\- Enfrentémoslo querida, mi cuerno probablemente ya no sirva, no puedo diferenciar entre un changeling… y mi propia familia. Si encuentras un escape… tómalo… no regreses por mi.

\- SOLO DICES ESTUPIDECES.

\- ¡ES UNA ORDEN SEÑORITA!

\- ¡¿Y DESDE CUANDO SIGO TUS ORDENES?! … no… no quiero hacerte caso…

\- No te comprendo, me odias, pero me vas a salvar, valla lógica la tuya.

\- No te odio… es más… no sé cómo he podido vivir sin ti.

\- Perdona que no te lo crea.

\- Todos hacemos estupideces, yo confié en un caníbal, quité el ultimo hilo para que la tela de la amistad entre mis amigas se echara a perder y… me alejé de ti cuando mas te necesitaba…

-… Yo te tiré a un pozo.

\- Y lo hiciste tan mal que salí viva, jejeje… eras una idiota.

Los pasos que venían desde las escaleras, el lobo emergió con una bata de un rojo muy intenso y algodón en las orillas, algo absurdo, pero le quedaba bastante bien, sus brazaletes sobre las muñecas y una forma de caminar que, si bien era elegante, indignaba a las chicas, pues pareciera que se estaba burlando de ellas.

Finalmente, el lobo llegó a poner a 3 metros delante del lugar donde estaba el libro, como esperando a que algo sucediera.

Pronto llegaría a paso lento y tembloroso, una pony con los cascos desnudos.

Débil, en un estado tal, que incluso el perro que la acompañaba para que no tropezase, sentía el estómago revuelto.

Twilight no decía ni una palabra, no miraba a nadie, solo seguía el plan con la poca esperanza de darles a sus amigas, un día más de vida.

Sweetie Belle sintió como sus órganos se revolvían y creaban un mar de sangre, pus y carne en su interior, la escena la había dejado muda.

Twilight, apenas podía mantenerse de pie y cada triste paso, ere todo un trabajo, la tierra entera se movía para ella, por fin llegó, colocando sus manos sobre el libro con un pulso tan patético, que un anciano de 90 años, se sentiría feliz con el suyo.

Twilight, estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero sabía que, si llegaba a hacerlo, Rarity, Sweetie Belle y todos los unicornios bajo suyo, la pagarían de tal modo, que la muerte sería un placer.

La princesa sintió como le retiraban el anillo del cuerno, si intentaba algo, al más mínimo brillo fuera de lugar, Esferoth cortaría extremidades y lenguas.

-cuando quiera, su alteza- decía Esferoth burlándose de aquella moribunda pony.

-estoy… lista- musitó.

-perdone, no alcanzo a escucharla.

-cuando quiera, señor.

Esferoth sonrió como un niño- excelente, a Esferoth se le entregó un baúl bastante largo, caminó hasta la orilla del campanil y lo levantó delante de todos sus seguidores (perros diamante)

\- ¡LO HEMOS CONSEGUIDO!

A Rarity se le salían las lágrimas al ver a Twilight- ¿Qué te hicieron…?

\- ESTA PONY CREIA SER DIGNA DE LLAMARSE PRINCESA, TUVO EL ATREVIMIENTO DE PONERSE SOBRE TODOS NOSOTROS, AHORA LE MOSTRAREMOS ¡QUIEN MANDA!

Los gritos de bullicio no se hicieron esperar.

\- HE TRAIDO ANTE USTEDES, AQUELLO QUE LA POSABA COMO UN SER SUPERIOR- Esferoth abre el baúl y saca un par de alas violetas, ensangrentadas – QUE ESTO, SEA SIMBOLO DE SU CAIDA- las mostró a sus súbditos, quienes enloquecieron.

Twilight comenzó a llorar en silencio, mientras su espalda comenzaba a sangrar un poco, por un movimiento brusco que hizo.

\- TWILIGHT SPARKLE, APARTIR DE HOY NO SERÁS MAS QUE UN SUBDITO MAS, APARTIR DE HOY, YO SOY TU REY Y COMO TAL, TE HORDENO QUE ME CONFIERAS DEL PODER QUE NO MERECES.

Twilight titubeó, tardado bastante en pronunciar las palabras que se le ordenó- si… amo…

Twilight abrió los ojos y los dejó apuntando a las páginas del libro.

* * *

\- Están afuera…- dijo Tiara escuchando a los vehículos llegar.

\- Nos harán puré- dijo Rainbow- a menos que les mandemos a un amigo- miró a Fluttershy con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- NO- sentenció Applejack levantándose y caminando hasta las chicas- fue él quien nos metió en esta situación.

\- y por eso será el quien nos saque de la misma- dijo Rainbow sonriente.

\- Fluttershy, dile que es una idiota.

\- No es la solución Rai- dijo Fluttershy.

\- Quieren a Spike- interrumpió Apple Bloom- por favor, no lo abandonemos ahora que está tan débil.

Todo el mundo mira a Applejack, siendo la mayor, era vista como la líder (otra vez)

\- Creo… que puedo hablar con ellos.

\- Pero es peligroso- se adelantó Shy bastante preocupada.

\- Bueno, si nos quedamos aquí encontrarán el modo de entrar y no nos dará tiempo de explicarles- suspira- yo saldré.

Las chicas se vieron entre sí muy asustadas.

* * *

En el momento en el que la escotilla se abrió, Applejack asomó una bandera que no era si no, un mantel blanco con cuadros rojos sujeto a una vara.

Los ponys rodeaban la bandera con rifles en mano, AJ asomó la cabeza comiéndose su propia boca y con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- ¿Hola?

Una pony quien llevaba un hurón en el cuello habló- ¿Dónde está?

Applejack miró abajo pensante- aaa… ¿quien?

\- El dragón- contestó de mala gana.

-… pues… no está aquí- Applejack volvió a morder su boca.

Adentro, Apple Bloom rogaba en silencio que esos tipos se largaran y los dejaran tranquilos.

\- Conque no está…

\- Nop… y, nosotros no lo buscaríamos si fuéramos ustedes, ese sujeto está, looooooco- afirmó rodando los ojos sin orden quedando como una deschavetada mientras decía la palabra "loco".

\- Ya veo- la pony miró a uno de los tipos más grandes, quien se agachó para tomar a Applejack de las greñas y sacarla de un jalón.

La pony terminó siendo arrojada a la arena.

\- Dejemos las cosas claras, o nos dices donde está- se agacha para ver a Applejack cara a cara- o destruimos todo lo que amas.

\- Alguien más se les adelantó- afirmó la yegua de modo retador.

\- Eso ya lo veremos cariño.

La yegua se levantó y miró a sus compañeros- adentro- ordenó y tan solo al sonar la palabra, un trozo de arena se levantó de un golpe, al parecer había una compuerta más grande.

Era una puerta doble mirando al cielo de modo inclinado y de ella, salió el temible dragón.

Enseguida los ponys levantaron sus armas contra él, pero Spike solo bajó la cabeza y caminó hasta ellos.

Spike respiró profundo viendo al horizonte - ¿ven a esos ponys de atrás? Ellos no tienen nada que ver.

Los ponys intercambian miradas confusas.

\- Este es el trato- dice Spike- yo no pongo resistencia y ustedes dejan a mis amigos en paz.

Applejack abre los ojos como platos mientras sus pupilas se empequeñecen.

\- ¿De verdad crees que soy estúpida? - pregunta la tipa con el hurón en los hombros.

\- Podrías intentar acabar con todos, pero si lo haces me enfadaré y ustedes sufrirán las consecuencias.

Le pony del hurón entrecierra los ojos- no me esperaba esto, pero bueno, mejor así. Chicos, las cadenas.

* * *

Pesadas cadenas sujetas a los carros fueron amarradas a los brazos de Spike, una por vehículo, una por brazo, a unos metros, Apple Bloom rogaba entre desgarradores gritos que no se lo llevaran, mientras Applejack la sujetaba dándole la espalda a Spike, pues no tenía el valor para verlo partir.

Rainbow Dash estaba furiosa, pero no la dejaban mover ni un musculo ni sus intentos de explicar que no fue culpa del dragón sirvieron de algo cuando los carros comenzaron a avanzar, forzándolo a seguirlos.

Scootaloo y Zecora miraban en la distancia, con impotencia y el deseo de poder hacer algo más allá de entorpecer la situación si se acercaban.

La tipa con el hurón miró a Spike con algo de pena mientras pasaba junto a ella - ¿De verdad te importan tanto esos ponys?

\- Son mi familia…- alcanzó a contestar mientras lo seguían arrastrando.

\- Entiendo- la mujer hace una seña con la mano, entonces los conductores tuercen el volante, separando caminos y arrancando.

Spike apenas se dio cuenta de lo que ocurrió cuando ya estaba siendo estirado de lado a lado.

Cualquier intento por moverse, era respondido por uno de los conductores al avanzar más, dejando su cuerpo más tenso.

La chica se acerca y con una malicia y odio terrible, le dice – ahora, míralos sufrir.

Dos coches más llegan para prensar a Spike, dejándolo aún más quieto, el metal presiona el cuerpo del dragón, haciéndole el respirar, una tarea casi imposible.

Apple Bloom soltó un terrible alarido, pues ante ella, estaban matando a su amado dragón, a Applejack se le salió una lagrima al escuchar a su hermana tan desesperada, pero nunca la soltó, la sujetaba con fuerza sabiendo que, si se acercaba, la matarían.

Fluttershy se giró, cuando salió un corcel con una motosierra, querían la cabeza de Spike colgada, pero antes, debían cortarla.

\- Es lo que quiere- musitó Fluttershy - cree que lo mejor es dejar de existir.

Applejack la escuchó - Es… es un cobarde.

Apple Bloom levantó la mirada, viendo a Applejack con furia- Cobarde…?

\- Perdóname por decir la verdad hermanita, pero puedes mirarme así, o puedes agacharte ahora mismo.

Cuando AJ soltó a su hermana, llevó una mano hasta su cinturón y de él sacó un revólver, el que era del comisario, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se giró, apuntando al pony con la motosierra, disparó y la bala atravesó el pecho del corcel.

Confusos los ponys, comenzaron a disparar.

* * *

Cuando la princesa sintió que su cuerno hacia cosas de forma independiente, no hizo más que dejarse llevar.

Por alguna razón, los anillos en los cuernos de todos los unicornios comenzaron a mostrar una luz roja, de pronto, algo en ellos empezó a absorber la magia del usuario, haciendo retorcer a los unicornios de dolor.

Quien más sufría, era Rarity, al sentir como si una criatura succionara su sangre a traves de las heridas de su cuerno.

Aquellos rayos de magia emergieron desde la punta de los cuernos, algunos rompieron los vitrales de la iglesia para salir cual tentáculos de una bestia marina y llegar hasta el cuerno de la princesa quien, sin saberlo, juntaba toda la energía en una encapsulada pero potente estrella.

Cuando la magia dejó de fluir, la estrella se partió por la mitad y cada uno de esos fragmentos fue y se disolvió en su despectivo brazalete.

El lobo admiró sus armas, sacando aquella cuchilla que ahora tenía un resplandor blanco muy inusual y hermoso.

El lobo hizo una prueba, levantando la daga derecha y apuntando a un quiosco a una cuadra de su posición, de pronto, una bola de energía emergió disparada en dirección al quiosco y cuando entró, las ventanas del mismo se rompieron y sus fragmentos fueron dispersos en un rango de 9 metros, sin duda, Esferoth se había sacado la lotería con esto.

\- Debo agradecerle princesa, ahora que tengo mi propia fuente de magia podré llevar mi mensaje a toda Equestria.

La princesa calló de donde estaba parada, debilitada por el hechizo.

\- Por desgracia tendré que dejarla aquí, tengo mucho que hacer- toma el libro y lo sierra- una raza que exterminar, un reino por gobernar.

El lobo se marchó, dando órdenes a sus súbditos mientras la princesa terminaba de perder la conciencia.

\- Twilight… despierta- sollozó Sweetie Belle.

Mientras los ponys se lamentaba, el lobo bajaba hasta el punto medio de la iglesia, donde un gigantesco candelabro se posaba debajo de una cúpula.

\- ¿Dónde está en diente?- preguntó el lobo, a lo que los perros, trajeron en una carrito de los que se usan en las construcciones para llevar materias, en él, estaba un gigantesco diente en forma de estaca, Esferoth abrió el libro en una página que ya tenía seleccionada y comenzó a leer en vos baja.

Enseguida, sus dagas se encendieron, y el diente comenzó a brillar.

En la parte más alta, Sweetie Belle comenzó a tallar sus ataduras en las muñecas contra un trozo de pilar que estaba roto formando una primitiva cuchilla.

Se liberó y fue a ayudar a su hermana a desatarse.

-ve con Twilight primero- pidió Rarity muy debilitada.

-pero necesito que me ayudes a cargarla.

El alma de Sweetie Belle se quedó helada, al escuchar un espantoso y sobrenatural rugido, solo había escuchado uno de esas características una vez, cuando era muy pequeña.

Desde la cúpula, un montón de huesos de una criatura gigante emergieron mientras rugía una vez más, el cráneo comenzó a enredarse en hilos de carne a los que después se le unieron una capa de pelaje brillante y al que, al verlo, daba la sensación de ser un portal al mismo espacio.

Con ayuda del libro, Esferoth, había traído a la vida, a una osa menor.

La mitad del cuerpo de la osa menor sobresalía de la iglesia, colocó sus patas delanteras a los extremos de la estructura, para liberarse.

El templo, comenzó a partirse por la mitad, el lobo se posaba por encima de la bestia, calvándola como todo un campeón, nuevamente sus dagas brillaron y la criatura adquirió un color obscuro y profundo en los ojos, estaba siendo controlada.

La torre donde estaban las tres chicas comenzó a desmoronarse.

Cuando se inclinó lentamente, Sweetie Belle se arrojó a hasta Twilight, quien había comenzado a rodar hasta una brutal caída, la unicornio la tomó de un casco y mientras se deslizaba buscó desesperadamente alguna grieta u borde de donde sujetarse.

Rarity alcanzó a tomarse de la orilla por donde había caído la campana años atrás, mientras miraba como la torre se venía abajo en un vertiginoso movimiento.

Sweetie Belle alcanzó con la mano libre el borde de un pilar y sintió como si dos animales tiraran de sus brazos a lados opuestos cuando la torre chocó contra otra más pequeña, frenando su caída.

\- ¡SWEETIE BELLE! ¡NO TE SUELTES!

\- ¡GRACIAS POR EL DATO! - contestó desesperada y sarcástica.

La osa mayor se abrió paso entre la ciudad, Esferoth no perdería el tiempo, era momento de llevar a cabo su plan.

\- ¡BAJA AQUÍ!

\- ¡No.. no.. no lo conseguiremos!

\- ¡PUTA MADRE RARITY!

\- ¿Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA? SOY INUTIL

\- QUITA ESTE ANILLO DE MI CUERNO.

Rarity se mareó un poco al ver el trayecto de donde ella estaba, y el pilar de donde Sweetie Belle se sostenía.

Se soltó y resbaló entrando en pánico -¡NONONONONO!

\- ¡RARITYYYY!

La unicornio pasó a un lado de Sweetie Belle, pero alcanzó a tomar las manos de Twilight, dejando tanto a ella, como a la inconsciente princesa al borde de la muerte.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - gritó chillante la unicornio.

Sweetie Belle ya no podía hablar de lo mucho que le costaba sostenerlas a las dos, no pudo seguir, y se soltó.

Mientras se precipitaban al suelo, Rarity tuvo un momento de adrenalina, de la grieta de su cuerno salió un hilo agudo de magia que se convirtió en una potente honda que rompió el anillo que tenía, junto con el de su hermana.

Sweetie Belle de forma instintiva tele transportó a las dos chicas y a ella antes de que chocaran, salvándolas una cuadra atrás.

La unicornio de cabello chino calló arrodillada, fatigada, mientras la princesa se quedó completamente desmayada detrás suya.

Lo conseguimos…- suspiró y arqueo su espalda para ver al cielo- ¡no me tendrás hoy malnacido! - terminó de levantarse y se giró para ver a su hermana- ¿ves que fácil fue? - dijo casi sin aliento.

Rarity estaba de pie, viendo con cierta tristeza a su hermana, algo inclinada, como si el estómago le doliera.

\- ¿Rarity?

La unicornio esbozó una sonrisa – estoy orgullosa… - musitó mientras sus cuencas se llenaban de sangre y caía de espaldas.

\- ¡RARITYYY! - Sweetie Belle corrió hasta ella, done entre espasmos de agonía la magia de su cuerno se liberaba como agujas punzantes en todas sus células, destruyéndolas, pulverizando sus órganos mientras sangraba por todos sus orificios.

\- NO… ¡NOOOO!- Sweetie Belle se tomaba los cabellos mientras soltaba un alarido desesperado, es por esto, que no debía de usar magia con el cuerno roto.

Entre agónicos alaridos, Sweetie Belle fue envuelta en unas alas marrones de una grifo, quien también tomaba a Twilight entre sus garras y se llevaba a las dos chicas volando.

La unicornio, gritó por ultimas vez el nombre de su hermana, mientras se alejaba de su ahora cadáver.

* * *

Otra chica agonizando, era la misma que llevaba el hurón en los hombros, quien veía al cielo, con un agujero en el estómago y con la garganta llenándose de su propia sangre.

Todo sus compañeros fueron masacrados por los ponys que defendieron al dragón, cuando Applejack llegó hasta ella, cargando su arma, la yegua suplicó una respuesta.

\- ¿Por qué… nosotros…? Solo… solo protegíamos a nuestras familias.

Applejack le miró comprensiva un segundo- oh cariño… yo hacía lo mismo- disparó.


	38. Chapter 38 la segunda

**¿extrañan que les deje un texto que no lleva a ningún lado al principio de cada episodio? ¡PUES YO SI! :D les voy a contar un poco de mi vida :^ en mi casa hay tan poca privacidad que cuando te quieres hacer una paja se pone el soundtrak de misión imposible "badum pss"**

 **Chistes baratos :v patrocinados por nuestro amo supremo #ElSeñorCuloPeludo**

 **¡Alkdnviasnfksfasodasfasdf! :D ¡extrañaba mis estupideces!**

 **Ahora algo importante, es un favor que les quiero pedir 7U7 … ¡NO ES SEXUAL! :v**

 **En anteriores capítulos me llegaron unos cuantos reviews que si bien, aprecio de sobremanera, están volviéndose más que nada algo obligado para ustedes (eso siento yo) si no, miren estos reviews 7u7**

top kek como resucitó Apple Bloom?! **SPOILERO :V … Ah espera, eso ya lo sabíamos :v**

No te enteraste? Spike y Sweetie salieron bailando juntos otra vez en la graduación de Starlight. Se viene el spikebelle Canon papa. Murieron muchos ponis y por fin vemos a Twilight peleando. buen cap

 **Gracias lector al cual no incluiré su nombre para no ofenderlo :D pinche kashike.**

 **Genial, me gusta que el Spikesito canon tenga alguien más que el malvavisco de Rarity (acepto que soy heater de rarity) pero ¿QUÉ COJONES TIENE QUE VER? ¡ESTE ES UN FANFIC! ¡NO LA SERIE! :V AQUÍ SOLO SE HACEPTA EL ¡SPIKEBLOOM Y SCOOTASPIKE! ¡Y CUALQUIER SHIP QUE INCLUYA A DOS DE ESTAS TRES, RAINBOW, SHY Y AJ! ¡CLK BAHDNFADFDF! :v se XD**

 **Me llevare bastantes palabras en esto, una disculpa, pero quiero dejar en claro mi punto, siguiente comentario.**

RacingLight chapter 36 . Apr 18

Alv

 **… quería no poner tu nombre hermano… enserio, ¡¿PERO QUE COJONES?! ¿QUÉ COMENTARIO ES ESTE? NO MALINTERPRETEN, AMO QUE COMENTEN, pero háganlo cuando tengan algo que decir, por favor.**

 **Hemos llegado a los 100 comentarios, y eso es un logro, pero de verdad ¿de que sirven 100 comentarios si hay un porcentaje de los mismos que es algo tan fuera de lugar?**

 **Te propongo algo lector, no escrias una review si no quieres, el que me lleguen este tipo de comentarios es… una patada en las pelotas virtuales ¡Y SI! ¡ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE SIERTO IDIOTA ME VA A COMENTAR TONTERIAS SOLO PARA JODERME! Pero la persona que quiera comentar porque quiere que vea que él en concreto sigue leyendo y apoyando el fic mejor ahórrate cosas como esta.**

 **Me gustan las reviews, cuando tienen critica o mencionan lo que mas les gutó del capitulo O DISGUSTÓ ¿Por qué no?**

 **Insisto, no se lo tomen a mal, solo quiero que me ayuden a que esos pocos comentarios que tenga, sean comentarios que valen la pena ¡LO DIGO POR TI RACINGLINGHT! ¡NO MAMES!**

 **Bueno :v ya fue suficiente, les dejo el capitulo**

* * *

Los vehículos de los ponys provenientes de Appleloosa fueron puestos como trinchera pues, la sospecha de que más de ellos llegaría siempre estaba presente.

Scootaloo vigilaba con unos binoculares con su torso recargado en el capó de una de las camionetas, dejando a la vista sus posaderas a lo que Firestorm se distrajo para verlas.

Desvió la mirada de las mismas cuando escuchó a Zecora aclarar su garganta.

\- … ¿hola? – saludó dudoso el pegaso arquero.

\- Los cuernos sobre tu cabeza ya te la están apretando, talvez deba retirártelos para que sigas observando – advirtió Zecora con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Que? ¡no! eso me mataría.

\- Tu actitud deshonra a mi pueblo, antiguo estudiante, puedes renunciar o prometer que lo harás mejor de ahora en adelante.

\- No seas mala Zecora, actué por necesidad.

\- ¿y tus flechas?

-aún se hacerlas, si es lo que pregunta.

\- ¿Recuerdas al menos el ungüento para tratar la piel?

-mmm- el pegaso busca en su memoria- claro.

-pues hazme un poco, se me acabó tratando a la chica Tiara, mientras la tenga tranquila contra ustedes nada hará.

\- Sabes que no puedes curarla?

\- Sospecho que no hablas de una herida física, sino de una espiritual. lo mismo me dijeron de un pony - le mira con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿te recuerdo cuál?

\- No vas a hacerme quebrar Zecora, ese niño está muerto.

\- Muerto no, renacido.

\- Aja sí – rodo los ojos y desvió su atención a la pintura desgastada de los vehículos.

\- Un consejo te quiero regalar, esconde tu arco si de verdad lo amas, hay un dragón cerca y sabes lo envidiosos que son con sus escamas.

Zecora dejó al pegaso, quien frunciendo el entrecejo tomó su arco para mirarlo, ese arco rojo como el fuego y duro como acero, un obsequio de su padre, conocido por derrotar a un dragón y hacer de sus escamas un arco, seguramente se sentiría decepcionado, pues cuando Firestorm tuvo la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo, aquél dragón lo dejó en la lona, a él y a sus compañeros.

Spike no se ganó su odio, si no su respeto, pero, por otro lado, le gustaría una revancha.

Mientras el corcel se perdía en sus pensamientos, el grito de Scootaloo llamó su atención.

\- ¡ALGUIEN VIENEEE!

Enseguida colocó una flecha en su arco y se puso contra el vehículo para cubrirse, al salir y apuntar, bajó el arco una vez relacionó la imagen ante sus ojos con sus días con Esferoth.

\- ¿Qué no conozco a esa grifo?

Gilda aterrizó junto a Scootaloo, de ella bajó Sweetie Belle totalmente destrozada en llanto, quien se lanzó a abrazar a su amiga buscando consuelo.

\- Necesito un médico - dijo Gilda, a lo que Zecora se arrimó.

\- ¿Qué escondes entre tus patas delanteras?

La grifo desenvolvió a la princesa, sangrando por la espalda, inconsciente, Zecora actuó de inmediato.

\- FIRESTROME, PRONTO.

El pegaso corrió y ayudó a cargarla, hasta él sintió horrible al verla así. Entraron al bunker, todo el que la veía sentía mareos y un horror en sus tuétanos, hay quien juraría que ya estaba muerta.

* * *

 **MLP LODM PACIENTE 0**

 **Capítulo 38 la nueva era parte 4**

 **Subtítulo: la segunda extinción de los alicornios.**

* * *

Hoy se lloran las perdidas, los amigos, la familia, la esperanza, hoy simplemente es para lamentarse, el bunker está lleno, pero lo único que se logra escuchar son las gotas húmedas cayendo al suelo.

Sweetie Belle aún no es capaz de explicar que sucedió con Rarity, pues cada que intenta describirlo, su dolor se vuelve el estorbo más grande y las lágrimas han salido tanto, que sus parpados inferiores están rozados por la fricción.

Zecora toma la mano de Twilight, sintiendo su pulso, han pasado 17 hora desde su llegada y aún no despierta.

\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo mal? - preguntó Fluttershy completamente desmotivada.

\- Sus heridas físicas sanarán – aseguró la cebra – Pero me temo que alas nuevas no le crecerán.

-debe ser horrible- dijo Fluttershy solo para segundos mas tarde sentirse como un idiota por evidenciar lo obvio.

\- Cuídala un minuto, zecora tiene que encargarse de un asunto- dijo la cebra saliendo de aquella habitación.

Fluttershy suspiró y miró a Twilight con tristeza – deberías… levantarte.

La pegaso se inclina y arrodilla a la orilla de la cama, desconsolada, sus ojos húmedos no serían ocultados por una máscara esta vez, con su mano acarició el suave rostro de Twilight – nunca te lo dije, pero siempre has sido muy importante para mi…

Fluttershy da un vistazo a la puerta para asegurarse de que no viniera nadie – desde que te conocí… imaginé que serias la primera en saberlo, contigo me sentía segura y más de una vez intenté decirlo… te quiero… o eso era antes…

La respiración de Twilight hipnotiza a Fluttershy un segundo - yo… aun te quiero, pero no de la forma que lo hacía cuando éramos más jóvenes… eso no te hace menos importante.

La chica suspira y las lágrimas salen como ríos pequeños y transparentes - no es el mejor momento para decirlo… pero tienes que levantarte… sin ti perdimos a millones… y ahora que Gilda nos contó lo que planea ese lobo no solo perderemos ciudades, despierta Twilight… no quiero morir… ahora no, no he llegado hasta este punto para morir.

La princesa da un respiro profundo.

-Despierta ya…

* * *

Aquel sollozo llegó hasta un plano obscuro como un eco, hasta aquel lugar, donde el suelo es un espejo.

La princesa solo estaba allí, sus alas en ese lugar lucían como nunca, grandes y llenas de tantas plumas brillantes como siempre había querido.

De rodillas, viendo su reflejo, sin emoción alguna.

\- Te buscan- dijo su reflejo.

\- Busca a alguien más- contestó Twilight.

\- ¿A quién?

\- No lo sé, pero seguramente está muerta.

\- … ¿escuchaste lo de Rarity?

Twilight comienza a lagrimear.

\- Creo que… no lo consiguió.

\- Todo es tu culpa…

-… ¿Mía? - se preocupó su reflejo.

\- Si… Rarity… pinkie… ¿no los escuchas? Son gritos… de agonía… de millones, y todo es tu culpa- un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre el reflejo de Twilight.

\- Y no podías hacerlo bien ni ahora- el cristal bajo los pies de Twilight comenzó a desquebrajar - ¡si tan solo no te hubieras escondido de todos! ¡SI TAN SOLO NO FUERAS UNA COBARDE DE MIERDA QUE USA LA INVESTIGACIÓN COMO EXCUSA PARA ESACPAR! ¡SOLO DEBÍAS MANTENER A TODOS CON VIDA! ¡SOLO DEVIAS ESPERAR MAS TIEMPO!

El cristal también comenzó a fragmentarse en sus manos - ¡TODO ES TU CULPAAA! ¡MUERETE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

El espejo hizo una enorme rajada partiendo la cara del reflejo por la mitad, una voz ajena llegó angustiada.

\- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

Twilight levantó la cabeza y miró a su derecha con un rostro de pérdida total.

Luna lucia como un fantasma y aun así, parecía más viva que Twilight -… te has roto…- dijo viendo el espejo debajo de ella totalmente estrellado.

\- Yo… ya estaba rota- se levanta – llevo rompiéndome desde que llegué aquí.

De pronto un área enorme de aquel místico sitio se iluminó, mostrando efectivamente, que muchas zonas estaban rotas, algunas eran grietas gigantes que abarcaban el área de un estadio.

-… ¿Tienes idea de lo que te has estado haciendo?

\- Tu dímelo- los ojos temblorosos y húmedos de Twilight se clavaron a los de luna - ¿Qué se supone que he estado haciendo? Bailando de un lado para otro y… escribiendo notas en todos los lugares fingiendo que todo estaba en orden.

\- ¿Y la esperanza?

\- También muró, junto con generosidad y… risa - la parte estrellada que Twilight dejó tras de sí se derrumbó, cayendo los trocitos de vidrio al vacío – todos mueren.

La princesa luna miraba el lugar con horror, la obscuridad volvió, dejando solo un área pequeña donde estaban las dos.

\- ¿En qué momento imaginaste que yo regresaría a Equestria a su antigua gloria?

\- Twilight yo…- suspira – te he estado mintiendo… yo, sabía que no iba a ser de ese modo.

La princesa violeta baja la vista, las plumas de sus alas comienzan a arder por cachos, se desbaratan mostrando el hueso negro del que colgaban, los ojos de la princesa eran ocultados por la pesada sombra de su fleco mientras el agua corría por sus mejillas cambiando a un color rojizo - ¿Los vivos somos un chiste para ustedes…?

\- No, no es lo que piensas, el plan estaba bien, todo estaba saliendo bien, pero… no tomé en cuenta que te romperías de este modo.

\- Me llenaste de esperanza… solo para hacerme sufrir.

\- Tenia que prepárate…

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Para que evitaras la verdadera amenaza.

\- ¿cómo sé que eso no es mentira?

\- Porque no te mentiré a partir de ahora, es una promesa.

\- Entonces ¿Cuál es?

-… ¿cual?

\- La amenaza de la que hablas- pidió con un tono de voz que ejemplificaba la gentileza.

\- Esta… está más allá de tu comprensión.

El lugar entero comenzó a temblar y desquebrajarse – Dímela- dijo Twilight entre dientes.

* * *

Fluttershy entró a la habitación de Twilight con una bandeja, donde lucían unos panqueques y un vaso de agua, la bandeja se calló al ver a Twilight, sentada sobre la cava y con su fleco cubriendo sus ojos.

\- Que desastre- musitó Twilight.

Fluttershy había olvidado por completo la bandeja con la comida, solo se fue un minuto y ahora Twilight estaba totalmente consiente.

\- Tw…Twilight…

La princesa levanta la cara, mostrando sus ojos vacíos, sin vida – hola…- esbozó con esfuerzo una sonrisa pequeña y débil.

\- ¿Estás bien?

La princesa colocó los cascos en el piso, se impulsó con sus manos en un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie – Completamente…

Fluttershy apenas podía creer que tratara de levantarse.

Cuando la princesa se puso finalmente de pie, se mareó un poco al casi caer hacia adelante, el peso de sus alas había desaparecido por obvias razones.

\- Valla equilibrio- dijo para sí misma.

\- Vuelve a la cama por favor - dijo la pegaso amarilla mientras comenzaba a levantar la bandeja que tiró – un descuido y podríamos tener más…- cuando levanta la mirada, la princesa estaba tan cerca de ella que era incomodo-… problemas…

\- Llama a todos, diles que vengan - pidió la princesa amablemente.

\- Pero Twilight…

\- Es una orden - dijo algo dura, pero enseguida volvió a tener su actitud amable y agotada.

\- De…de acuerdo.

* * *

Pronto, los ponys llegaron a la sala de Zecora, donde Twilight les esperaba a todos sentada en una silla.

Las miradas de pena y horror no se hicieron esperar, una vez unicornio, transformada en alicornio y ahora de regreso a sus raíces de la peor manera posible.

Twilight se levantó una vez se aseguró de que estuvieran todos, suspiró y con algo de dificultad dijo la primera oración.

\- Llevamos una mala racha… ¿no es cierto?

Sweetie Belle agacha la mirada al no soportar mas la imagen de Twilight con las alas amputadas.

\- Esos… sujetos, me cosieron para serrar mis heridas, querían que viviera… pero no bien, la verdad, cuando me cosieron fue peor que cuando cortaron las alas, hicieron un desastre.

Algunas chicas soltaron lagrimas por el coraje.

\- Spike… ¿Qué haces hasta allá? - dudó Twilight al verlo en la esquina más obscura, sola y lejana de la habitación.

\- Desde…- se aclara la garganta- desde aquí puedo escuchar…

\- Estás muy lejos- afirmó Twilight invitándolo a ponerse junto a ella con una señal de mano.

\- Pero aquí dejo ver a todos.

\- Pero yo quiero que estés aquí.

\- Este… nop.

\- ¿Qué tienes? - Twilight provocó que todos los ponys voltearan a verlo, algunos con respeto, otros con miedo y bastantes con tristeza.

\- Estoy bien- dijo apresurado – no es nada…

\- Vamos, estoy segura de que todos aquí entienden.

\- Solo me gusta este lugar…

\- Spike, pofav…

\- ¡DIJE QUE NO!

Aquel grito alteró hasta el más tranquilo, dejando a los ponys tiesos como piedra, Spike les miró asustado, se maldijo a sí mismo en silencio y se fue lo más rápido que pudo por la estrecha salida.

Twilight no dijo nada más acerca del tema, después hablaría con él, ahora lo importante era lo que estaba por suceder.

\- No los culpo si ya quieren irse a casa, yo también lo quiero, pero no podemos.

\- No- se metió Applejack- nos quedaremos hasta que reposes lo suficiente.

\- ¿Reposo? - reclamó indignada la princesa.

\- Lo lamento manzanita, pero sea cual sea tu loco plan, tendrá que ser pospuesto, podríamos… no sé, buscar donde ese lobo tiró tus alas y… tal vez podamos pegarlas.

\- Olvidad las alas Applejack, no hay reparo para eso.

\- ¿Entonces que quieres hacer?

\- No es lo que quiero -continuó Twilight levantando la voz- es lo que se va a hacer, iremos hasta ese lobo y acabaremos con él.

Applejack se levanta bastante preocupada – sé a dónde va esto, y me opongo.

\- ¿Otra vez te opones?

\- En esto estoy de acuerdo con AJ- dijo Rainbow- no sé si es por los calmantes o ella tiene una buena idea, pero de algo estoy segura Twilight, grita si quieres, golpea una pared y… ¿por qué no? amenaza con matar a tu exnovia.

Applejack se aclaró la garganta para darle a entender a la pegaso que se estaba pasando con lo que decía.

\- Puedes hacer eso y más- siguió Rainbow- pero… no destruyas tu vida por una venganza.

\- No es una venganza – contestó seria y fulminante.

\- Yo me vengaría - aceptó la pegaso llevándose el vaso de agua a la boca y bebiendo.

\- ¡¿No entienden lo que pasa aquí verdad?! El mundo que tenemos se reducirá a escombros si no hacemos algo.

\- El mundo ya fue demolido Twilight- Apple Bloom, tomó la palabra.

\- ¡Pero acabará con lo poco que nos queda!

\- ¿Y que nos queda exactamente? – dudó Tiara, quien ya no tenía la venda y aquel raspón enorme que cubría la mitad de su rostro ahora solo eran pequeños rasguños gracias a la medicina de cebra- si no hay reparo… ¿de qué sirve pelear?

\- ¡Tenemos docenas de ponys y no creo que les moleste procrear! ¡seguramente cuando les digas que se metan a la cama ya estarán dentro!

\- ¿Y los zombis? - preguntó Rainbow.

\- ¡Todos saben matarlos, y si alguien no lo sabe, bueno, le enseñaremos ¡pero eso no importa ahora! ¡¿van a ayudarme a evitar nuestra muerte temprana o se quedarán allí a esperarla?!

El silencio inunda la habitación un segundo.

Applejack suspira - ¿Cuál es el plan de Esferoth?

\- Imponer su ideología- dijo Gilda dejando a todos con el ojo cuadrado - ¿qué? ¿por qué nadie habla? - captó una ligera vibra pesada.

\- Tu has estado con ese lobo más tiempo que nosotros- dijo Button - ¿no te dijo algo importante?

\- Me dijo que si lo traicionaba usaría mi pico como recogedor de basura – la grifo deja de cruzar los brazos y separa su espalda de la pared caminando entre los ponys.

\- Me dijo que me ayudaría a recuperar la vista- se detiene frente a Twilight – me dijo que no se perdona a los débiles.

\- Me salvaste- Twilight agradeció Twilight - ¿eso lo contará como traición?

\- Lo traicione desde el momento en el que me capturaron- se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar a la salida – ni crean que soy su amiga- se detiene frente a la escalera que sube a la salida y asoma el pico por encima de su hombro – pero son mi última esperanza de vivir, y no me haré la ruda fingiendo que no me importa morir ¡por eso! … - susurra entre dientes- los protegeré.

\- ¿Perdón que dijiste? – Rainbow lanzó una mirada coqueta con una sonrisa malintencionada.

\- Dije… que les protegeré- volvió a susurrar.

Rainbow entrecierra los ojos - ¿es porque extrañas mi cariño?

\- Que te coja un burro Crash- gruñó la grifo.

\- ¿Eso es castigo o un premio?

Una palma golpeó la nuca de la pegaso, ella miró a AJ molesta mientras se sobaba la nuca, y la pony campirana negaba con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

\- ¿Quieren dejar de hablar del plan de ese loco como "su ideología"? - interrumpe molesta tiara - disculpen que no tenga la capacidad de deducción más impresionante de Equestria, pero quiero saber ¿Qué es esa ideología y como nos afecta?

\- Los depredadores están por encima de todo- dijo Twilight – quiere mostrarlo, arrasando con todos los que no entramos en esa categoría… pero eso controla una osa menor…

\- ¡¿OSA QUE?!- Firestorm se asusta como un niño al que le hablan del coco.

\- Suerte que no es una mayor- dijo Twilight.

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? - preguntó Tiara.

\- Más grandes y feas- contestó Apple Bloom.

-… o… valla.

\- Si, si, las Osas menos son peligrosas, pero no es el mayor depredador- dijo Twilight pensando en todas las formas en las que Esferoth podría atacar.

\- Él quiere a otro tipo de depredador- afirmó Gilda – y solo lo conseguirá en una parte.

\- ¿Dónde es eso?

Gilda levanta una de sus patas delanteras y apunta a la cebra con una garra – Con ellos.

Zecora da un respingo cuando nota que hablan de ella - ¿Disculpa?

\- Hay un pueblo de cebras que se escondió de todo el mundo, ocultando cosas muy peligrosas, entre ellas, lo que busca Esferoth.

\- La burbuja- dedujo Zecora – no son de malas intenciones, pero no me llevo bien con ellos, piensan más en meditaciones y no creen en el sol y sus destellos.

\- ¿Son nuestros enemigos? – preguntó Rainbow.

\- Al igual que yo busca una cura, si creen que evitaremos sus acciones comenzará la locura, pero si conseguimos tenerlos de nuestro lado, el trabajo estará por terminado.

\- ¿Soy el único que no entiende del todo lo que dice? - se opone Button.

\- Dice que debemos saber tratar a las cebras para poder detener a Esferoth- dice AB.

\- Oigan- Twilight toma la palabra - ninguno de nosotros está en condiciones para enfrentarlo, estamos heridos, tanto física como emocionalmente… pero es nuestra responsabilidad… si nosotros no lo hacemos ¿Quién será?

* * *

El bosque quedaba como un triste pastizal frente a la gigantesca osa menor, Esferoth estaba de pie en su lomo y sus súbditos le seguían en vehículos, detrás de él, estaban dos chicas, una cebra y una pegaso tuerta.

\- ¿No es hermosa la vista? - Decía el lobo con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Bueno- la pegaso se acercó al lobo – Ya que tienes a tu mascota, ¿ahora qué?

\- Mostrarles quien manda, primero las cebras, luego haremos una parada para visitar a ese idiota de Gladmane para aplastar su guarida, será divertido- Miró a la pony de una forma algo irónica.

Debajo de los pies de colosal oso, pasó una camioneta 4x4 con llantas exageradamente grandes, donde llevaban al paciente 0 en una jaula.

* * *

Cuando huele a peligro, y el destino de millones de vidas corre riesgo, es cuando todo el mundo olvida sus diferencias y se unen para hacer algo contra la inminente amenaza.

Que más daba si había ponys con tendencias caníbales o que una grifo intentó matarlos, la cosa era simpe, o se ayudaban, o morían.

Twilight salió del bunker en busca de un dragón quien solo estaba sentado sobre el capó de una camioneta, mirando al horizonte, a las nubes negras acercarse.

\- ¿Enserio quieres… atacarlo ahora? - preguntó Spike.

\- Si no lo hacemos, tal vez mañana sea muy tarde- dijo Twilight acercándose.

-De acuerdo… eres la princesa… supongo.

Twilight llega por un costado y se sienta junto al dragón, quien se puso tan incómodo que se retiró un par de metros.

Twilight le miró extrañada - ¿Ahora que tienes?

\- Quiero espacio.

\- Spike…

El dragón guarda silencio en un momento en el que sus ideas eran tantas que no conseguía hacer ninguna.

\- Lo que pasó… no fue tu culpa…

Twilight se para e intenta acercársele lentamente – Sé que puede ser dificl…

\- ¿Lo sabes? – Spike le mira por encima de su hombro algo molesto - ¿estás segura de que lo sabes?

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no?

\- Pues si lo sabes, yo no entiendo cómo quieres… quieres que simplemente lo olvidemos y nos tomemos de la mano brincando hacia al atardecer.

\- Intento manejarlo de la mejor manera- contestó entre dientes.

\- ¡Si lo hubieras manejado de la mejor manera ni siquiera tendríamos esta discusión!

\- ¡No me levantes la vos spike!

\- ¿O qué? ¿me aplastarás con una bola de magia que solo termina por hacerte mas daño a ti?

-… ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- Lo recuerdo todo…

-… Bueno…

\- A la mierda twilight- sentencia el dragón- no puedes hacer nada mas ahora, solo quiero estar solo…

Twilight niega con la cabeza mirando a otra parte – no puedo creerlo… pero si, es verdad, no quería aceptarlo, pero, estoy decepcionada.

\- Bienvenida al club.

\- Porque allí hay un grupo de ponys…

\- Que pudieron haber muerto- Spike le interrumpe de forma descarada.

\- ¡Un grupo de ponys que saben perdonar mejor de lo que piensas! ¡literalmente mataron por ti!

\- ¡Pues no tenía que haberlo hecho! ¡debieron dejarme morir!

\- ¡Pero no lo haremos!

\- ¡TU TAMBIEN ESTÁS IGUAL! ¡¿ERA MUCHO TRABAJO HACERMME TRAGAR ALGO AFILADO Y MANIPULARLE DENTRO DE MI PARA QUE CORTARA MIS ORGANOS?!

\- ¡TE QUEREMOS IDIOTA! ¡POR ESO NADIE TE MATARÁ!

Spike se da la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, Twilight le sigue furiosa.

\- DEVERIAS AGRADECER TODO LO QUE HAN HECHO POR TI, TE DAMOS HOGAR, TE DAMOS COMIDA, ¡TE DAMOS NUESTRA AMISTAD! ¿CÓMO CREES QUE SE SENTIRIA TU MADRE AL VER QUE ERES TAN EGOISTA?

Spike se gira encarando a Twilight - ¡YO NO TENGO MADRE!

\- PERO LA TUBISTE, LA PRINCESA CELESTIA TE QUERIA COMO A SU PROPIO HIJO.

\- CELESTIA… era una hipócrita y asesina.

Twilight se indignó como nunca - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

\- PORFAVOR TWILIGHT, NO ME DIGAS QUE NUNCA LO NOTASTE.

\- ¡LO QUE DICES ES UNA TRAICIÓN A NUESTRA NACIÓN!

\- CUALQUIERA, QUE EXTERMINE A TODA UNA RAZA NO MERECE RESPETO.

\- ¿DE QUE HABLAS?

\- ¡QUE ELLA LO HIZO! ¡EXTINGIÓ A TODA UNA RAZA POR QUE LOS CONSIDERABA UNA AMENAZA! ¡Y LUEGO RESCATÓ UN HUEVO PARA NO SENTIRSE MAL!

Twilight guarda silencio-… se supone que nunca lo supieras.

-… ¿Lo sabias?

\- Si… lo sabía…

Spike se toma la cara frustrado mientras se gira y sigue caminando - ¡PERFECTO! - se retira las manos del rostro- ¡ERES IGUAL DE IDIOTA!

\- ¿OYEME?

\- ¿CÓMO PUDISTE VIVIR SABIENDO QUE COMPARTIAS CASA CON TU DEPREDADOR NATURAL?

\- ¡NO ERES ESO SPIKE!

\- ¿ENTONCES COMO EXPLICAS ESTO? ¡MI INMUNIDAD A LA MAGIA! ¡EL FUEGO MAGICO! ¡PORFAVOR TWILGIHT! ¡SOY EL ARMA PERFECTA CONTRA LOS TUYOS!

\- PERO YO NO TE EDUQUÉ PARA QUE FUERAS ASÍ.

\- ¿AHORA VES QUE CELESTIA NISIQUIERA ERA BUENA MADRE?

\- ERES TAN… ¡AHHHH! ¡CALLATE!

\- ¿AHORA QUIERES QUE ME CALLE? ¿NO ERES TU QUIEN INSISTE EN HABLAR?

Desde el bunker se asomó Centinel algo preocupado por tantos gritos.

\- ESTÁS HACIENDO UNA ESCENA- Contestó Twilight.

\- ¡MIRAME! ¡SOY CELESTIA! ¡LE DEJARE TODO MI TRABAJO A ESTA NIÑA!

\- ¿AHORA SOY UNA NIÑA?

\- EN TU INMENZA CANTIDAD DE PLANES, NO HABIA NINGUNO PARA EVITAR QUE YO DAÑARA ALGUIEN.

\- ¡LO TENIA IDIOTA! ¡¿POR QUÉ CREES QUE NO CRECISTE CASI NADA EN TUS PRIMEROS 10 AÑOS?!

Twilight estaba tan furiosa que las lágrimas se le salían – te hechicé ¿de acuerdo? Hoy seguirías siendo un dragón pequeño e inofensivo si yo… - se toma un respiro para que su coraje no interrumpa sus palaras – es por mi culpa que eres tan grande, el tratamiento era usar el mismo hechizo de crecimiento lento, noche tras noche, mientras dormías, pero… desaparecí, y tuvo el efecto contrario…

\- Y ahora… soy un depredador.

\- Deja de decir depredador… suenas igual que el idiota que cortó mis alas.

-pues tal vez lo que dice sea verdad- culmina Spike antes de dejar a Twilight parada en un desierto que empezaba a obscurecer.

\- Si…- musita Twilight.

Spike se detiene un segundo, las primeras gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer.

\- El tenía razón… nos hizo pedazos… y no me había dado cuenta.

El rostro de Spike no se veía, pero por su titubeo se podía percatar de que empezó a llorar – no lo entiendes… ya no puedo seguir junto a ustedes…

\- ¿Despertó… verdad?

\- ¿El… que?

\- El hambre… comiste ponys ¿verdad? Ya no olemos igual para ti- Twilight aprieta los puños enfurecida – si tanto temes a tu instinto… si tan poca voluntad tienes para ignorarlo… deberías irte.

Spike simplemente se limpió las lágrimas con el antebrazo y sin el valor de mirar a su querida princesa, partió, alejándose en el cielo que se oscurecía por la llegada de las nubes.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente nadie preguntó por Spike, ni siquiera Apple Bloom quien era la pony con más ganas de verle, tierno que aquella inocente criatura piense que la ausencia de Spike es solo un problema emocional que se solucionará con una abrazo y un te quiero, no imaginaba que más haya de todo eso, Spike quería proteger a sus amigos a toda costa de aquel instinto ascensión que despertó de un día para otro y que podría estallar en cualquier momento en busca de carne de su presa predilecta por cuestiones genéticas , los ponys.

Twilight apenas y mostraba algo de emoción cuando le miraban, aquello no hacía más que evidenciar su dolor y su furia, extraño, puesto que en realidad quienes la conocen, saben que se pondría histérica y empezaría a hablar a la misma velocidad que una metralleta dispara su munición.

\- Ha aprendido a guardar lo que piensa- dijo Fluttershy como un comentario seco que hizo a su ahora novia de pecas claras, le pasó una cantinflera y la Apple comenzó a beber.

\- ¿Crees que sea correcto?

Applejack se limpió los labios húmedos con la manga de su camisa mientras dejaba la cantinflera en el capó de la camioneta - ¿Qué cosa?

\- Me preocupa Twilight- aceptó bajando la mirada y suspirando con profundidad.

Applejack sintió que se derretía ante aquella ternura de yegua, por alguna razón no sabía que decir, era como si la situación se explicara por sí misma, y hablar del tema seria solo remarcar lo remarcado.

\- En realidad me preocupa más Rainbow – Dijo la yegua mientras su echaba su sombrero para atrás hachando un vistazo desconcertado al cielo - ¿y si intentara hacerte algo?

La suave mano de la pegaso amarilla acarició el rostro que se sonrojaba conforme la preciosa pegaso acortaba el espacio entre ella y la yegua.

Un tierno beso llegó hasta su mejilla, Applejack juraría que el corazón se le detuvo un segundo.

\- Cásate conmigo- murmuró, pero shy no la escuchó, pues había comenzado a caminar para ayudar a cargar más cosas a los vehículos, Applejack comenzó a pensar en mil y un formas en las que podría proteger a su querida shy en batalla, pero pronto llegaría a la conclusión que habría sido la más disparatada hace 5 años, y es que, era shy quien la protegería durante el combate.

* * *

El sol llegaba desde lo más alto como un rayo de luz potente sobre un lago de agua cristalina.

El líquido era tan transparente que no era difícil deducir que el intentar pescar sería un desperdicio de tiempo, ya que carecía de peces, tortugas o ranas, lo único al fondo del profundo lago, eran unas plantas que lucían como sombras bailarinas por lo obscuras que eran.

Aquello era un verdadero paraíso, rodeando el lago se hallaba una prospera y nada malograda aldea quienes, a su vez, estaban rodeados por una frondosa y prospera flora verde.

Aquellas estructuras hechas con bambú y hojas secas, no eran si no, el hogar de un número considerable de mamíferos parecidos a ponys, pero con la característica de estar cubiertos por rayas que parecían pintadas por un prestigioso artista de pulso perfecto.

La vestimenta de las cebras era rustica, pero no por eso de poca calidad, a juzgar por los detalles en los bordados, se tomaban muy enserio el tema de la moda.

El lago, tenía en medio del mismo una especie de entrada de botella muy grande, de roca anaranjada y la cual no solo conectaba a la aldea por medio de puentes, si no, que se las ingeniaron para bajar por aquella entrada por medio de bases y escaleras de bambú que defendían en espiral.

Dentro de la misma estaba la principal razón por la que estas cebras estaban, donde estaban, un centro de investigación de plagas, una extensión de aquella aldea dedicada única y exclusivamente, al estudio de los zombis, hongos, y algunos bichos bastante raros, incluso se presumía que tenían cautivas criaturas que emergieron del mismísimo tártaro.

Las cebras empezaron a preocuparse, pues la maleza comenzó a moverse bruscamente, y la tierra comenzó a temblar, obra de unas gigantescas y poderosas pisadas, la osa menor salió entre los arboles soltando su espantoso y feroz rugido

* * *

Han pasado tres días desde que los comenzaron a seguir, tres días en los que se prepararon psicológicamente pera este momento, tres míseros días para sanar heridas, tiempo ridículo a pesar de tener la eficiente medicina de cebra.

Los vehículos (cuatro para ser exactos) estaban llenos, hasta el frente, el jip todo terreno derrapaba en el suelo rocoso al pasar a velocidades estremecedoras, dando saltos y bruscos tirones mientras el resto de vehículos intentaba seguirle el paso.

\- ¡LLEGAMOS TARDE! – rugió Twilight, quien se oponía a tomar asiento como la copiloto a pesar de las advertencias de Centinel quien sujetaba el volante como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Los transportes de los ponys llegaron hasta el pueblo de cebras devastado, uno de los perros más grandes en tamaño, solo pudo ver las luces delanteras del jip antes de ser aplastado contra unas filosas rocas.

Twilight no perdió el tiempo, tele trasportándose entre la masacre ocasionada por los canes, tomando a dos con su magia para evitarles disparar mientras furiosa los trituraba a metros de distancia reduciéndolos a un par de masas de huesos y carne ensangrentados.

\- ¡ESFEROTH! - gritó la princesa, y su potente alarido viajó entre toda la matanza hasta los oídos del lobo quien, estaba por entrar a aquella extensión subterránea en el lago.

El lobo se giró sobre sí mismo y miró a la distancia a Twilight como si fuera una amiga a la que no veía hace mucho - ¡GRACIAS POR VENIR! - Dijo entre risas

Twilight comenzó a correr gritando con un salvajismo digno de un animal salvaje, los perros le apuntaban decididos a matarla, pero algo le frenó, la llegada de un dragón que se puso frente a ella para que evitara cometer una locura.

Twilight levantó la vista - ¿ENSERIO?

Spike simplemente le dio la espalda, y tras un cansado suspiro afiló las garras – regresa o te harás daño.

Twilight rodeó muy molesta por su repentina llegada- o no, no te necesito ahora- le dijo dejándolo atrás.

\- ¿NO PODRIAN ARREGLARLO DESPUÉS? – gritó Applejack cargando su escopeta.

Cuando Twilight estaba por cruzar el puente que la llevaría hasta donde el lobo, aquel puente flotante se despedazó, pues una enorme osa menor emergió del agua cual grizzly en busca de salmón.

El animal observó a la princesa y a Spike quienes solo se vieron entre sí para que Spike pudiera decir sínicamente – así que… no quieres mi ayuda.

Twilight negó con la cabeza desaprobando por completo a su "ex asistente" y se tele transportó rápidamente antes de que el zarpazo del animal de tamaño extraordinario le redujera a polvo.

Spike logó tirarse pecho tierra, una nube de roca y bambú pasó por encima de él tras el zarpazo, una rodilla en el suelo, otra apuntando a el oso, una voz le llamó.

\- ¡NO LO HAGAS!

Spike tuvo que ignorar a AB, se impuso con rabia y voló lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a la osa.

Escupiendo fuego a mas no poder a pocos centímetros del pelaje brillante, Spike pasó por el lomo de la bestia dejando un rastro de cenizas y fuego verde.

La osa se levantó por completo buscando aplastar a Spike, enseguida sintió como si un montón de abejas le picaran en el paladar, Rainbow pasó entre sus dientes disparando como una lunática.

En poco tanto las pegasos como el dragón se encontraron en algún punto- ¿Qué creen que hacen? – preguntó Spike molesto.

\- Ayudar ¡DHU! - contestó Rainbow.

Fluttershy apuntó a espaldas de Spike, las chicas se dispersaron y el dragón solo miró para atrás, teniendo esa titánica garra de oso llegar hasta él como un manotazo bestial.

\- ¡¿ENSERIO?! – alcanzó a rugir antes de salir disparado cual proyectil y caer en una cabaña a unos metros de donde estaba el resto de ponys.

Applejack miró a sus amigos con determinación- bien, tenemos a una princesa que perdió el juicio, un dragón herido y un montón de ponys confundidos- apuntó en dirección a la osa menor sin dejar de ver a sus colegas - ¡HAY QUE DERROTAR A ESA COSA!

El poderoso rugido de "esa cosa" aturdió a los chicos al llegar hasta ellos como una ventisca que los movió unos centímetros del suelo.

Applejack se acomodó sus sombrero - ¿alguna idea?

Tiara se frotaba la barbilla analizando la situación- ¿y si solo alguien la distrae mientras los demás van por el lobo?

Todas las miradas apuntaron a ella, era obvio el broncón en el que se metió con solo abrir la boca.

* * *

el motor de la camioneta ronroneaba salvajemente mientras Tiara pisaba el acelerador, el cassette que colocó solo era un distractor para su mente perturbada, aquella antigua canción sonó con potencia, levantó el pie que pisaba el freno.

La melodía melancólica y algo autodestructiva por su letra seria la compañía en esta misión suicida, Apple Bloom como copiloto, disparando a cualquier perro que emergiera de los escombros que pasaban a gran velocidad.

El rifle que llevaba la pelirroja tenía poca munición, pero era suficiente para defenderse en caso de que la situación se complicase (si se estrellaban y debían luchar contra algún que otro can)

El vehículo rodeaba el lago describiendo un arco casi perfecto entre las casas derrumbadas.

El oso les miraba como un juguete, tiara hizo la pregunta que no quería que contestara nadie.

\- ¿TENEMOS SU ATENCIÓN?

La pony pelirroja metió la cabeza que sobresalía por su ventana y pegó su espalda al asiento – LA TENEMOS.

Cuando Diamond tira miró por el retrovisor, admiró como una pata de oso gigante aplastaba las ruinas que acababan de pasar, sus ojos se llenaron de horror al mirar al frente y comprobar que otra pata mojada por el agua llegaba como un obstáculo.

La chica giró bruscamente y aceleró para salir del rango de la osa, frente a ellas, la mandíbula de la criatura bajaba haciendo una especie de entrada que se serraba y por la que pasaron a tiempo no sin antes que el corazón se les escapara por la garganta de tan tensa situación.

La distracción estaba puesta, el titánico animal perseguía el vehículo, el resto podría pasar.

* * *

En el interior de aquel lugar húmedo (que para describirlo mejor sería prudente compararlo con el interior de un recipiente de esos usados para medir sustancias, una fiola para ser exactos)

El rostro del anciano de cuerpo rayado era apretado por la mano del lobo – pregúntaselo otra vez – le ordenó a la cebra que le acompañaba.

La chica solo murmuró un par de cosas, a decir verdad, por su tono de voz no parecía tan segura de sus acciones.

El anciano tosió, y con dificultad contestó con una voz áspera y acabada, sorprendentemente, en español – manejas fuerzas que no comprendes.

El lobo entonces entendió que no obtendría nada de él, así que sin mayor problema, sacó la daga de su otra mano y la enterró en el estómago- lo encontraré yo mismo- dijo antes de arrojar el débil cuerpo por las roas.

-empiezan a volverse un fastidio, tráiganme al zombi- les ordenó a sus súbditos, quienes en un carrito le llevaron al paciente 0 en su jaula.

\- ¡ESFEROTH! – la voz de Twilight le llegó nuevamente - ¿un dejabu? – se preguntó el lobo mirando a la princesa, tan lejana pero con una voz tan potente que solo podía ser obra de su magia.

Cual megáfono, la princesa prosiguió – NO ME HAGAS ENTERRARTE EN ESTE LUGAR, SÉ HOMBRE Y NO METAS A LAS CEBRAS EN ESTO.

El lobo miró a sus costados, sus tropas eran tantas que podrías borrar a la princesa de tantas balas que le llegaron a la vez.

\- NO ME PARECE QUE ESTÉS EN LA POCICIÓN DE NEGOCIAR.

Por alguna razón, el paciente 0 lucia diferente, como si sus castillas hubiesen explotado desde adentro y un par de cuernos de toro salieran de su cabeza.

\- ENTONCES LO TERMINAREMOS AQUÍ, ¡Y AHORA! – Un cuchillo calló a pies de la princesa, la magia verde esmeralda lo recogió, era Sweetie Belle quien había bajado.

-no me detendrás- dijo la princesa a lo que Sweetie Belle solo rodo los ojos, ella no estaba allí para cuidar de Twilight, ella también quería despedazar al lobo.

Pronto, Centinel, Applejack, shy, Rainbow, Scootaloo, Zecora y Firestorm llegaron cada uno con sus respectivas armas, Esferoth tenía su ejército, Twilight el suyo, Spike llegó como un meteoro que levantó trozos de piedra en el aterrizaje.

Esferoth les mira bastante contento – yo también tengo a mi monstruo- trono los dedos y de un costado del lugar salió un gigantesco y calvo minotauro, cuyos cuernos parecían afiladas espadas, rugiendo y soltando gruñidos dignos de una salvaje bestia.

Spike sintió un nudo en la garganta, ¿ese es Iron Will?

\- ¿OTRA VEZ? - Rugió el dragón con desesperación.

El toro no tenía la más mínima conciencia, literalmente, era un zombi.

Esferoth suspiró, era momento del plan B, con una daga apuntó al zombi enjaulado, el paciente 0, disparó un rayo que lo envolvió, enloqueciéndolo, la cebra que lo acompañaba no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer y no le gustaba para nada.

Con la otra daga, comenzó a atacar a los suyos, los perros apenas comprendían el por qué a su jefe se le fueron las cabras y comenzó a atravesar a los canes con la magia proveniente de las dagas.

El paciente 0 comenzó a mutar de algún modo, al igual que los perros, como si los fusionara de algún modo, mesclando sus genes, explicando en parte, el porque aquel zombi tenia cuernos y como es que Iron Will era un monstruo en lugar de un cadáver.

Entre las patas se llevó a la cebra, quien retorciéndose en agonía se le comenzó a caer el cabello, la parte blanca de sus ojos se coloró con un negro intenso y su pupila se volvió de un amarillo fosforescente.

Los chicos no daban crédito a tan horrible espectáculo – será maldito…- susurró Rainbow, a lo que la princesa contestó sin voltearla a ver.

-mejor cállate.

Los perros calvos, más altos y feroces que nunca tomaron sus armas del suelo y apuntaron a los ponys, era una pelea dispareja, pues ellos eran más y ahora eran bestias sacadas de una película de horror.

-NO HAY MODO PRINCESA- gritaba el lobo con ambición – ENFRENTALO, HOY ES EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA ERA, Y AQUÍ, SOLO SALDRÁ DE PIE QUIEN SE VUELVA EL DUEÑO DE ESTAS TIERRAS.

Twilight volvió sus ojos de un brillo blanco y sus puños se llenaron de fuego violeta – no podría estar más de acuerdo- comenzó a correr, sus compañeros la siguieron sin mucha confianza.

Los disparos empezaron, tanto los ponys como los perros, Twilight evitaba aquellos disparos con un escudo.

Las cabañas eran abatidas por el paso de los nuevos soldados del lobo, ponys como AJ y Centinel se cubrieron tras las casas, ponys como Shy se lanzaron a atacar sin pesarlo, Spike e Iron Will se tenían en la mira el uno al otro mientras se precipitaban a atacarse a toda velocidad.

Twilight miraba a Esferoth, quien excitado por el momento se lanzó contra ella, la princesa cargó sus puños con magia la cual desató en el suelo, provocando una honda expansiva con la fuerza suficiente para sacarla volando entre el humo violeta, Esferoth saltó.

Ambos en el aire, hubo un destello, e inició la pelea.

 **NOOOOOO! ¡NO PUEDES DEJARLO EN ESTE PUNTO! ¡NO SEAS COOL ERO PIOLLO!**

 **XD si deverdad quieren el final tendrán que esperar un poqueto (una o dos semanas) :3**


	39. Chapter 39 fin

**Damas y caballeros, es momento de cerrar un ciclo, hoy se termina una faceta de esta historia, después de este capítulo nada volverá a ser lo mismo, empieza una nueva historia, una nueva era, este, es el final de paciente 0.**

* * *

Twilight guarda silencio en lo que era aquel lugar obscuro y con suelo de espejo, el mismo donde ahora Luna le miraba asustada por las tan furiosas reacciones por parte de la última princesa viva.

Las plumas en las alas de Twilight se caían una a una, volviéndose cenizas, mismas cenizas que pasaban flotando por el rostro de Twilight, quien solo se limitaba a soltar lagrimas con un rostro de total desconcierto.

Luna sentía su pecho rasgarse, tal vez habría un mejor modo de tratar a Twilight… pero si lo hay… es muy tarde para considerarlo.

El fantasma de luna, estaba ante una Twilight rota… destrozada por todo y para colmo, gran parte de eso era su culpa, y Twilight mejor que nadie, lo sabía.

\- Ya no sé… ya no sé en qué debo creer.

Las palabras de Twilight perduraron en los tuétanos fantasmales de luna cual cáncer que se propagaba destrozándola.

-cree en… cree en un futuro mejor- dijo luna, con la pequeña esperanza de volver a encender la cálida luz en la joven princesa.

\- … uno basado en mentiras – murmuró – uno creado a partir de dolor…

\- siempre habrá sacrificio Twilight – luna respira profundo antes de continuar – así ha sido siempre, Celestia y yo no llegamos a donde llegamos al atravesar un campo de flores, el camino espina y… a veces te arrebata lo que más amas.

\- ¿es todo lo que tienes que decir? – levantó la vista, mostrando aquellos ojos llorosos y molestos - ¿hay otro secreto que me tengas que revelar?

Los huesos negros, carbonizados de las alas de Twilight comenzaron a volverse polvo, dejando a la chica como una unicornio mas.

\- tenia… que darte esperanza para que pudieras continuar.

\- ¿es todo? – preguntó bajando la mirada una vez más.

\- si…

De pronto empezó a haber mucho viento, tanto y se volvía tan intenso, que luna comenzó a moverse hacia atrás, sus cascos resbalaban en el vidrio y un polvo negro y de olor repugnante comenzó a infestar el lugar.

\- ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? – luna levantó la voz mientras trataba de mantenerse de pie.

\- si ya no tienes nada que decir…

\- Twilight… espera.

\- solo vete… no tengo más motivos para escucharte… por algo estás muerta.

Luna comenzó a dividirse, como si su alma se fuera yendo por pedazos por el pesado viento astral.

\- PERO TWILIGHT ¡NO! – La voz de luna parecía la de una docena de versiones de ella - ¡NO PUEDES CARGAR CON ESTO TU SOLA!

Twilight le miró a los ojos y caminó lentamente hacia ella con un rostro de desalmada, al quedar a pocos centímetros, el punto donde debía levantar la cara para ver a la alta princesa, pronunció la frase que borraría a Luna de este plano existencial.

-ya no creo en ti…

* * *

 **MLP LODM PACIENTE 0**

 **Capítulo 39 el fin de una era parte 5**

 **Subtitulo: La guerra de la burbuja**

* * *

Aquí es donde nos quedamos ¿no es verdad? Este plano de la existencia donde el tiempo es detenido y podemos apreciar los detalles del momento.

Evidentemente, hay un conflicto y uno de los gordos, el monstruo calvo y sin pensamiento propio conocido anteriormente como Iron Will está corriendo con una decisión asesina en dirección al dragón, dragón que le mira de la misma manera y se acerca a él usando tanto patas delanteras como traseras para avanzar entre el suelo húmedo.

Disparos por aquí, disparos por allá, balas flotando por todas partes.

Applejack se cubre tras una roca de dimensiones parecidas a las de un sillón, tiene su arma bien sujeta y bastante munición para gastar, ahora aprieta los dientes, está a un par de segundos de asomarse para disparar al perro mutante, que, pisando el cadáver de una cebra, indica a sus compañeros el inició de la batalla con un grito que solo se escuchará cuando la imagen tenga movimiento.

El arquero apuntaba con el arco vacío mientras volaba a un par de metros del suelo, la flecha que había salido del mismo pasó a pocos centímetros de la cabeza de Centinel y se enterró en uno de los perros atravesándole el pecho

Centinel tiene su espada sujeta con ambas manos y su escopeta levita a pocos centímetros, su vista está fija a uno de los perros mutantes que poseen una cadena sujeta a una maza llena de espinas, aquel grotesco ser gira esa terrorífica maza por encima de su cabeza, tras él, otro perro dispara su metralleta mandando balas por todas partes.

Las balas, pasan junto a los cuchillos levitantes de Sweetie Belle, quien, con una furia en su rostro, ni siquiera pierde el tiempo en cubrirse.

Zecora, se impulsaba con su bastón, apuntando con sus piernas a la Cebra que ahora, solo era otro monstruo a disposición del lobo y quien, con afiladas garras, espera a la cebra como si tratara de atraparla.

Button corría con su lanza electrificada entre las manos, por encima de su cabeza, Rainbow Dash con sus cascos siendo lo que estaba delante, debido a que frenó un segundo su vuelo para cambiar rápidamente de ruta.

Disparaba sin piedad, con ojos de maniaca y una sonrisa aterradora.

Fluttershy, se barría para evitar la espada de uno de los perros espadachines a quien Gilda tenia bien detectado para aplastarle cayendo desde el cielo.

Trozos de tierra, madera, rocas pequeñas y un humo violeta, formaban una especie de rosquilla en tres dimensiones, que, se encontraba en el suelo formada por una explosión mágica.

La dona tenía un adorno en el centro, uno que tenía la forma que tendría un chicle al estirarlo para arriba, camino que siguió el cuerpo de Twilight.

La princesa gritaba como toda una guerrera, siendo sus manos las que llevaban la delantera con un intimidante fuego violeta emergiendo de las mismas, el lobo venia de más alto, pues había saltado desde una cabaña montada en una roca, con sus afiladas y brillantes dagas apuntando a Twilight y un rostro de satisfacción, producto de su mente perversa.

Y bueno, aquí estamos ¿no? si tan solo tuvieran en sus manos el control que activa este espectáculo, seguramente pulsarían el botón para que comenzara y todos se destrozaran.

No apuren, yo lo haré por ustedes, solo quiero decir una última cosa ¿ven a ese unicornio de espalda cosida? ¿ven a ese lobo de brazaletes hechos a base de cuernos de salicornia? Bueno, él hizo enojar a ella… y fue su mayor error.

* * *

Ahora sí, ¿podemos continuar?

Cuando Esferoth y Twilight chocaron fuerzas mágicas, causaron una honda expansiva que mandó a ambos por su lado.

Esferoth se clavó en la ventana de la misma casa desde donde saltó, Twilight desapareció entre una pila de tablas.

El momento en el que Spike y el zombi mutante de Iron will chocaron, Spike consiguió levantarle para estamparlo contra el suelo.

Disparos, golpes y una variedad moderada de destrucción a la propiedad ajena llegaron como un festival de adrenalina y éxtasis para muchos de los involucrados.

Era de esos momentos en el que el corazón palpita tan fuerte que nada más importa.

Twilight emergió lanzando las tablas por los aires con su magia, miró al frente, en dirección al perro mutante que tomó a Rainbow de la cintura con esa mano enorme y deforme que cubría todo el estómago de la pegaso.

La princesa salió de su sitio con decisión, solo hizo falta un movimiento para que la cabeza de ese monstruo se volviera pedazos de pus, sangre y materia gris.

Rainbow quedó tirada, al levantarse, sintió una cosa redondita que se metió entre su ropa, resbalando por su espalda, cuando se sacó aquella canica, quedó hipnotizada al averiguar que se trataba de uno de los ojos de aquél animal.

Se desconcertó al ver como uno de los perros, al que habían atravesado con una flecha, se incorporaba, desenterrado la flecha de su pecho mientras sus heridas se regeneraban.

Era como si Esferoth les hubiera transferido una de las habilidades más odiosas del paciente 0, en conclusión, deberían atacar directamente a la cabeza y con suerte los matarían.

Fluttershy pasó por encima de Rainbow al saltar para tomar al perro zombi del cuello con sus piernas, y en un movimiento tirarlo al suelo para proseguir a clavar un cuchillo en sus ojos repetidas veces mientras fuera de sí, recitaba oraciones2 inentendibles para Rainbow.

Sweetie Belle se puso delante de la pegaso amarilla, conjurando un escudo que la mantendrá lejos de las balas, mismo escudo que destruyó ella misma creando una onda expansiva que sacaría volando a tres de los soldados de Esferoth.

La unicornio se hizo a un lado rápidamente, cuando Spike, siendo arrastrado por iron will mientras este le sostenía por los cuernos, pasó a pocos centímetros de arrollar a su amiga.

Con Scootaloo en la espalda, la pegaso anaranjada disparaba a todo aquel que intentara acercársele con aquella arma que le robó a uno de los perros antes de volverse esas cosas de pesadilla.

El dragón logró arrojar a Iron Will dando media vuelta y mandándolo a varios metros de distancia, Spike volvió a dar media vuelta propinando un cebero madrazo con el antebrazo a uno de los perros que se abalanzaba contra la pony en su espalda.

El golpe fue tan duro, que los ojos del perro salieron de sus cuencas y su cráneo tronó como sandia al ser arrojada de un quinto piso.

Nuevamente Iron Will regresó usando sus cuernos como afiladas espadas que Spike esquivaba apresuradamente.

Scootaloo descargaba toda su munición a la cara del minotauro, pero eso solo lo ponía más furioso.

Button Mash, apreció saltando a la espalda del zombi de tres metros de altura (sin contar los cuernos) clavando su lanza electrificada que provocaría un calambre tal en la criatura, que su lomo golpearía a Button en la cabeza y lo tiraría de la misma dejando su lanza clavada (aunque desactivada por lo que dejó de electrificar al zombi)

Esto lo aprovechó Spike, para dar un golpe con el puño cerrado, que bajaría la cabeza del minotauro a la altura de su ombligo, cabeza que Spike volvió a poner en lo alto, al soltar un feroz zarpazo a la mandíbula.

El cuello del toro fue abatido por un par de tiros provenientes del arma de la pegaso y Spike terminó de romperlo de un potente puñetazo.

Claro que esto solo sirve de distractor, pues al igual que los perros, Iron ahora tiene la capacidad de regenerarse.

En medio de todo el conflicto, un espectáculo de luces dio inicio, cuando Esferoth y Twilight se atacaron una vez más, las espadas del lobo chocaron contra el escudo de magia de la princesa, que se desquebrajaba con los impactos.

Twilight se tele transportó velozmente, quedando detrás de Esferoth y dándole un golpe que se podría traducir como un disparo de escopeta mágica, pues pequeños puntos de energía se dispersaron mandando a Esferoth dos metros atrás.

El lobo no recibió mucho daño, pues sus dagas mágicas tenían una especie de reflejo que invocaba un escudo por un periodo de tiempo absurdamente corto a la hora de detectar un ataque.

El lobo fue hasta Twilight con sus dagas brillando y con algo de frustración, pues la interrupción de Twilight dejó de ser divertida y se volvió un verdadero fastidio.

Twilight movió las manos describiendo con su magia un anillo que pasaba por sus rodillas y por encima de su cabeza, una piedra picuda salió frente a ella desde el suelo, evitando el ataque del lobo, misma piedra que rodeada de la magia violeta fue arrancada y arrojada mandándola hasta una de las paredes del subterráneo con Esferoth pegado a ella.

La piedra se enterró y segundos después fue despedazada en una explosión de energía solo para que el lobo pudiera impulsarse hacia la princesa furioso y con un montón de escombros de piedra siguiéndolo detrás, escombros que el controlaba como una bestia a su disposición.

Twilight levantó todos los escombros a su alrededor y los arrojó todos a Esferoth.

El lobo impuso las piedras que lo seguían para que le sirvieran como escudo para los escombros.

Fragmentos de todos aquellos objetos se dispersaron por todas partes al impactar.

Esferoth llegó hasta el suelo, soltando un furioso grito se levantó y junto sus dagas sacando un potente rayo que Twilight atrapó con un escudo, escudo que desviaba aquella energía.

El rayo de colores brillantes llegó hasta la pared del lugar, por la forma en la que Twilight movía su escudo aquella luz iba partiendo la roca que rodeaba a todos los presentes haciendo temblar el sitio.

* * *

\- ¡ACELERA!

\- ¡¿NO CREES QUE LO INTENTO?!

Dos yeguas discutían paseándose entre un comino terroso entre el bosque, detrás de ellas los arboles eran aplastados y arrancados por el paso de un oso de dimensiones extraordinarias.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron cual platos al ver un acantilado al que Diamond Tiara no ponía la más mínima atención, por tener la vista clavada al espejo retrovisor.

Se lanzó para dar el volantazo, Tiara sujetó el volante con fuerza creyendo que su copiloto estaba loca.

El auto comenzó a dar vueltas endemoniadamente, derrapando y avanzado mientras se acercaba a la pendiente, la osa menor pisó tan fuerte a pocos centímetros de la orilla del acantilado (que para la criatura no era más que algo que doblaba su tamaño) que parte de la misma orilla se desquebrajó.

El titán de pelo brillante calló, Tiara y Bloom miraban al monstruo desaparecer, con rostros de desconectadas mientras el vehículo por fin se detenía.

Tiara no perdió ni un segundo en sacar la cabeza por la ventana para desechar su desayuno, la última vez que sintió tanto mareo, fue en aquella ocasión en la que su amiga Silver Spoom la forzó a subirse a la montaña rusa.

Mientras la chica continuaba dejando salir esa horrible mescla de hierbas procesadas y bilis, una pata de largas garras emergió del abismo, seguido de un gruñido tan potente que la tierra tembló.

Apple Bloom invadió el espacio de la conductora una vez más para cambiar a reversa y pisar el acelerador, Tiara casi se cae, pero alcanzó a aferrarse a la ventana, Apple Bloom dio el volantazo para que a través del retrovisor se visualizara la orilla de una carretera, un sitio donde podrían avanzar de un modo más eficiente.

Tiara dejó unos momentos para mirar con desprecio a Apple Bloom.

\- ¡avanza maldita sea!

\- no le contarás esto a nadie – dijo mientras su cara se volvía de un color verde, y daba un pequeño salto antes de cerrar la boca como una medida para que su sustento se quedara donde debía estar.

Apple Bloom jala una palanca debajo del asiento de la chica, su respaldo se hizo para atrás, de modo que Apple Bloom pudo empujarla a los asientos traseros para que ella tomara el volante.

De pronto algo pasó, el vehículo dejó de funcionar, Apple Bloom solo escuchaba el acelerador sufriendo y sin embargo el vehículo no avanzaba.

Miró por el retrovisor y vio a la Osa alejarse.

-ay… no me jodas- enfureció con el sonido de Tiara vomitando de fondo.

* * *

El modo en el que Gilda evitaba las balas y los ataques era simplemente sublime, al tomar a e aquel perro espadachín del pueblo en pleno aire, en medio de una pirueta que llevaba la suficiente fuerza para mandar a aquel monstruo por los aires, para que luego Spike lo atrapara en pleno vuelo y lo usara como arma contundente contra el toro.

\- ¿Dónde está Dash? – preguntó la grifo a la pony enmascarada.

Fluttershy desenterró la espada del cráneo del perro al que le pertenecía – te preocupas por ella, eso es lindo – afirmó con una seguridad que no era fácil ver sin la máscara.

\- si muere no podré vengarme de ella- Fluttershy le entregó la espada, y Gilda solo la lanzó a su espalda, dando en el cuello al perro zombi que salía para disparar.

\- ¡OIGAN!

Sweetie Belle toma sus levitantes cuchillos con las manos al pasar junto a las chicas - ¡estamos en medio de una pelea! – se cubre de los disparos con un escudo - ¡¿lo recuerdan?!

Una bala termina en el casco de la chica, haciéndola arrodillarse al sentir su pierna entera echarse para atrás por la fuerza de impacto.

Levantó la vista, segura de que sería su fin, de no ser por una flecha que derribó al perro con metralleta.

Sweetie Belle agachó la cabeza agradecida con el arquero de cuernos en las cienes que ahora rondaba por el lugar.

Gilda la tomó entre sus brazos.

-llévatela de aquí- ordenó shy, a lo que la unicornio se opuso.

\- ¡aun puedo pelear!

-no me arriesgaré- su vista se vio interrumpida cuando notó que a Applejack la tomaban de una pierna dejándola de cabeza.

Aquel enorme perro de caneas en los brazos se volvió el objetivo principal de la chica, sin decir ni una palabra comenzó a correr impulsados con sus alas a la par que con sus cascos, de modo que adquirió una velocidad bastante buena.

La chica saltó apuntado con sus pies al monstruo, pasó por encima de un perro con metralleta, misma que arrebató de sus manos en pleno salto, al caer se arrodilló y comenzó a disparar descargando el cargador.

Si bien, el tremendo perro arrojó a AJ para ir sobre Shy (que es lo que la pegaso buscaba) el plan no le salió tan bien cuando el mismo perro al que le arrebató su arma llegó por la espalda tomándola del cuello con un brazo y un cuchillo en el otro.

Fluttershy pataleaba para liberarse, consiguió apoyar el casco derecho en una piedra y se impulsó describiendo un arco perfecto por encima de perro.

Al caer, volteándole la jugada al zombi de inteligencia superior al ponyzombi, miró al otro can, más robusto y grande, quien, a los pocos segundos de verlo acercarse, unos brazos anaranjados le rodearon el cuello, mismo donde se enterró un cuchillo repetidas veces.

Applejack luchaba por que no la tirara, consiguió apoyar los cascos en la espalda, tomando el impulso para clavar el cuchillo en la mandíbula del zombi y luego a uno de sus ojos, mientras saliva verde y sangre negra como el petróleo salían por sus heridas que no alcanzaron a regenerarse.

Shy le rompió el cuello al otro can, y cuando este calló al suelo, el revolver de aj le reventó la cabeza para asegurarse de que no se volviera a levantar.

\- Shy, espera…- pidió agitada y cansada.

\- no hay tiempo – dijo la chica mientras se cubría detrás de los restos de una cabaña.

Applejack le siguió, bastante asombrada de la actitud tan madura que puede llegar a tomar esa chica de cabello rosa.

\- Fluttershy…

\- ¿que?

\- ¿te casarías conmigo?

Fluttershy le miró como el mismo demonio, o esa impresión daba al ver aquellos ojos azules y sin pupila que simulaba la máscara, suspiró y desvió la mirada- hablamos de eso luego.

* * *

Centinel Spark sacaba la espada de el sobaco del toro levitándola mientras su escopeta disparaba detrás de la nuca de la bestia, Iron Will, furioso, trató de aplastarle, pero este solo se hizo a un lado, antes de que se diera cuenta, Spike ya había saltado encima de él, trepándose para tomarlos por los cuernos, las gigantescas pesuñas del toro exprimían cadáveres cual uvas para fermentar.

El dragón le enterró las garras de ambas manos en el hocico, para romperle la quejada a la par que sus pulmones se inflaban.

Iron Will lo tomó del cuello, Spike dejó salir una llamarada que entraría en su mayoría por la garganta de la criatura.

El fuego fue tan intenso que literalmente derretía el interior del toro y las llamas comenzaban a salir por las heridas provocadas por la espada de Centinel.

Iron Will cayó al suelo con Spike encima, se regeneraba, por lo que el dragón volvió a abrir su hocico y llenar una vez más su interior con letal fuego verde.

* * *

Twilight levantó a Esferoth con levitación con una sola mano, con la otra cargó una bola de energía que, al arrojarla contra el lobo, este voló algunos metros a través del caos que era esta guerra entre ponys, dragones y seres casi inmortales.

El lobo aterrizó clavando sus dagas en el suelo para frenar, a lo lejos, la voz distorsionada pero aún entendible de una cebra a su servidumbre le dedicaba unas palabras que solo él y Zecora entendieron.

Para ser precisos, las palabras se resumían en una sola idea "lo encontré"

El lobo se puso de pie, lo que se interponía entre él y su objetivo, era esa pony con delirios de grandeza que le miraba amenazante con sus manos brillando y los destrozos a su alrededor levitando.

\- ¡DAME! ¡YAA!- rugió el lobo, la bestia de largas garras tomó el frasco y lo arrojó.

El viaje de aquel frasco fue detenido cuando una cebra de buenas intenciones le atrapó a medio camino, al detenerse a mirarlo, una mirada de perturbación le llegó cual daga a los pulmones, sin dejarle respirar.

\- Oh… por… Celestia…

\- ¿Ahora que? – aterrizó el arquero.

\- Que no obtengan el frasco, o de nuestros gritos no se escuchará ni el eco.

Cuando Firestorm miró, el lobo ya saltaba hacia él con las dagas apunto de atravesarle.

El arquero apuntó con su arco, lanzó una flecha rápidamente y acertó, pero no fue suficiente para detenerlo.

Las dagas se clavaron al cuerpo de Firestorm como si se tratara de mantequilla blanda, el lobo quedó encima de él, admirando como comenzaba a ahogarse en su propia sangre.

Esferoth detuvo el bastón de Zecora con una mano, con la otra sacó la daga y la clavó en el vientre de la cebra levantándola con el pulo serrado, mientras su liquido vital chorreaba por el brazo.

Tomó el frasco y aceptó admirado – ustedes son peor de lo que imaginé.

\- Dile… eso… a la princesa…- alcanzó a decir la cebra entre ahogados esfuerzos.

El lobo desenterró la daga y se giró rápidamente, sabía que Twilight intentaría atacarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez sería diferente, esta vez él juntaría sus dagas y descargaría su poder contra el suelo - ¡YA BASTA!- Declaró cuando la onda expansiva mandó a volar a todos en una circunferencia de 20 metros.

* * *

El lobo agitado, enfurecido, miraba a la princesa, tirada, frustrada, débil.

\- debieron volver a su pueblo – Esferoth tomó el frasco y lo abrió – oh, valla que debieron hacerlo- como si se tratara de un envase de dulces casi vacío, Esferoth agitó el frasco sobre su palma para dejar caer el ultimo caramelo.

Una pequeña bola de pelos, emergió.

¿Qué clase de chiste de mal gusto es este? Se preguntarán aquellos desconocedores, esta canica de peluche con ojos ¿era lo que tanto buscaba? Era simplemente una forma muy estúpida de matar el clímax de una batalla.

\- ¿Enserio? - preguntó Scootaloo desconcertada - ¿Eso es…?

Centinel se levantó adolorido – un… parasprite…

A la bola de pelos le salieron cuatro alas transparentes, que comenzó a agitar poco antes de que el lobo le aplastara en un puño.

\- alguien…- Twilight intentaba incorporarse - deténgalo… - las costuras de su espalda comenzaron a sangrar debido a el maltrato.

Spike salió de los escombros e intentaría atacar al lobo de no ser porque un grupo de perros zombis emergió para tomarlo de todos lados y treparlo cual hormigas a su alimento, el dragón intentaba zafárselos, pero eran tantos que lo único que lograba era soltar su rugido de bestia derrotada.

Los perros comenzaron a atacar a el resto de los ponys, era como si no hubieren matada a ninguno de tantos que salieron, ¿Qué clase de desmotivación es esta? ¿de qué sirve pelear contra algo que es inmortal?

Esferoth levitó la jaula del paciente 0, la puso frente a él, Twilight soltó un profundo quejido al usar sus energías en arrojar una bola de magia a Esferoth, misma bola de desvió con total facilidad.

\- te asesinaría ahora mismo, pero quiero que veas el espectáculo.

El lobo mantenía el puño cerrado, evitando que el parasprite escapara.

Apuntó una daga al zombi enjaulado y un rayo emergió de la misma conectando con la daga de su puño cerrado.

El zombi se retorcía en agonía mientras sus células intercambiaban información genética con la plaga de aspecto inofensivo.

Al zombi, le comenzaron a tronar los huesos y los cuernos sobre su cabeza se retorcieron, mientras su lomo calvo comenzaba a llenarse de un pelaje negro.

El lobo dejó de hacer el hechizo, soltando al para parasprite quien solo era una bola calva en su mano.

Le mórbida criaturita del infierno abrió las canicas rojizas que tenía por ojos y sus alas ahora obscuras y desgastadas, salieron como humas afiladas de alguna parte de su cuerpo mientras emitía un chillido terrible.

Twilight estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero eso no evitó que con un par de escudos transparentes violetas del tamaño de tapas de botes de basura.

Totalmente alterada, corrió hasta Esferoth quien, rodo los ojos sintiendo las acciones de la pony como un pobre y penoso (rayando en lo patético) intento por detener "la nueva era"

Con una sola espada, esquivó los golpes que Twilight le daba con sus escudos, y disparó una pequeña pero eficaz pelotita de energía que golpeó a Twilight en el estómago, tirándola al suelo completamente derrotada.

A metros de distancia, Centinel apreció el momento con horror, mientras de su escopeta salían perdigones que daban en la piel de los perros que intentaba hacerse con él.

Una furia incomparable le recorrió la sangre, fuera de sí mismo, corrió asía el perro que se interponía entre él y el lobo.

Esferoth caminaba cansado al cuerpo casi inconsciente de la princesa.

El unicornio, sin siquiera se molestó en sacar su espada, pues de un puñetazo en la nariz, recibió a aquel horrible animal.

El lobo pisó el pecho de la princesa, quien solo podía dar leves quejidos de dolor al sentir las garras de las patas enterrarse lentamente en su seno.

Esferoth, sostenía su "nueva creación" con delicadeza, mirándola a ella y posteriormente a Twilight.

-al parecer, serás participe del nuevo mundo.

Mientras Centinel sacaba energías de quien sabe dónde, logró evadir a los perros, mientras por su mente solo pensaba en lo que podría hacer aquella abominación nacida de una plaga que arrasa con todo… menos con la carne o… eso era antes.

Un cohete salió entre la multitud de perros, hiendo en dirección al corcel, supo lo que era, y el proyectil le golpearía de una forma u otra.

Al darse media vuelta saltando, mientras con sus manos conjuraba un escudo redondo, que no era más que un plato curveado del largo de su espalda.

Mientras se encogía sobre sí mismo, el proyectil rompió contra su escudo, sacándolo volando tres metros sobre el aire y con una velocidad considerable.

Esferoth miró por encima de su hombro, notando que, con una suerte absurda, el corcel caería sobre él, sacando su espada entre fragmentos mágicos y girando sobre si mismo para atacar al lobo.

El lobo levantó una garra con la que dispararía algún hechizo, pero esta fue golpeada por una pelota mágica del corcel, solo segundos antes de caer.

Los perros zombi, lejos de ayudar a "su creador" se limitaban a mirar, como dándole el placer a Esferoth, de ensuciarse la manos.

El lobo desvió un par de estocadas de aquella espada, para él, el mundo se detuvo al ver pasar muy cerca de su ojo un cuchillo de cocina, navegando por el aire con un aura verde.

Sweetie Belle salió, atacando ferozmente, pero rápidamente, el lobo, le tomó en un campo mágico, y la mandó a volar.

Cuando la escopeta de Centinel se hizo presente, Esferoth la esfumó de vista, la magia de alicornio era muy fuerte y era más que suficiente para arrancar al arma de corcel de su campo mágico para luego volverla puré y dejar caer los trocitos.

Esferoth juntó sus dos dagas para lanzar un rayo tan potente, que tiró a Centinel y dejó un agujero de perímetro rojo carbonizado y humeante en su ropa y posiblemente, unas quemaduras brutales en la piel.

\- ¡¿ALGUIEN MÁS QUIERE HACERSE EL LISTO?!

El lobo no escuchó respuesta alguna, el resto de los ponys estaban siendo sometidos por sus guerreros, o eso creía hasta que sintió las débiles manos de un pegaso de cuernos, que se arrastró hasta él en medio de la agonía.

Esferoth le vio, y soplando aire con desagrado, pisó su rostro y lo presionó hasta escuchar su cráneo crujir.

Esferoth se relajó un segundo, mirando el cielo cual perro que intenta disfrutar la briza, un sonido familiar le hizo abrir los ojos, un rugido, muy grave y aterrador.

La osa mayor se asomó por el boquete encima suyo, el lobo apuntó una de sus dagas y los ojos de la Osa brillaron de un color particular, nadie daba crédito a lo que venía, la bestia, colocó sus patas delanteras a la orilla de la entrada a aquella burbuja bajo el agua y comenzó a entrar.

Torpemente, se resbalaba y tumbaba algunas de las estructuras.

El lobo se sintió un cácher de baseball, pues con una técnica que solo se vería en las ligas mayores, lanzó al pequeño y grotesco ser de su mano en dirección al enorme oso que se acercaba.

Cual tiro perfecto, la criatura entró por la boca del oso, quien, al sentir algo muy raro, comenzó a gruñir, y a retorcerse mientras las garras que clava en la piedra para no resbalar, se contraían.

Primero fue un ojo el que se le calló, mientras de su cuenca emergían cientos y miles de pequeñas criaturas en forma de canica que chillaban creando un aturdimiento total en los ponys.

La osa caía a pedazos, junto con un ejército de parasprite zombificados que devoraban al oso cual pirañas voladoras.

Esferoth, miraba el momento como el espectáculo más hermoso de su vida, mientras los parasprite, reducían a la osa a pelo, pues ni huesos dejaron.

El lobo comenzó a reír, mientras el color de sus ojos se ponía sobre el de las criaturas, al igual que la osa, estas, estaban a su disposición.

Un ejercido devastador, que incrementa en número conforme consumen su alrededor, esta era, el arma definitiva del lobo.

Cual torbellino comenzaron a volar, eran algo lentos, pero aquella nube negra construidas por esos seres del infierno, emergiendo en espiral por el boquete que llevaba a la burbuja bajo el agua, era un espectáculo aterrador.

Nuevamente, la fiesta para el lobo fue interrumpida, una pared de magia violeta se interpuso entre los parasprite y la libertad, misma, que los encerró en una burbuja gigantesca en la entrada del sitio.

Twilight, estaba solo a unos cuatro metros del lobo, con la mano derecha bien estirada al cielo, y con un rostro típico de una persona que ha luchado al punto de lo absurdo, sufriendo, llorando por el dolor de sus heridas, pero… no se rendía.

Sabía que de ser libres aquellas criaturas, sería el fin definitivo para los suyos, para todo aquel que no estuviera de acuerdo con ese psicópata, y eso, era mucho más importante que su bienestar, así su magia sea poca, así su mente se haya roto, así algunas costillas y, aquellas zonas donde salían sus alas ardieran, ella nunca dejaría que escaparan, antes muerta.

\- ¿Cuántas veces tendré que darte una paliza? – se preguntó el lobo.

\- ¿por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?

Esferoth miró a Centinel, quien, con una mano sostenía su espada mientras caminaba en un perímetro de tres metros de distancia, cuando se detuvo, sostuvo la espada con las dos manos, apuntando al lobo que tantos problemas le ha causado.

\- ¿tanta lucha por un coño?

La primera estocada, Centinel llegó de lleno como intentando clavar su espada, misma que fue detenida cuando el lobo puso su par de dagas cruzadas para atraparla.

Centinel ni se esperó, pues empujó a Esferoth con una honda mágica que le hizo perder el equilibro un segundo.

Aquí es cuando Esferoth se dio cuenta de el gran fallo de su plan, demasiadas mentes por controlar, su magia estaba tan enfocada en mantener a esas criaturas de su lado que se le dificultaba mucho usar algo de esa magia en una pelea más personal.

Las espadas chocaban, el lobo esquivaba y hacia todo lo posible por no dejarse vencer por el furioso pony.

Cuando su estocada chochó de lleno contra su daga derecha, colocada a solo 5 cm de su ojo, el lobo comenzó a recordar y miró este momento con una nostalgia grande, era como volver a ver a un hermano, enserio, extrañaba luchar contra este sujeto de cabellos negros y dorados.

Le pateó en el pecho mientras daba un salto, el corcel retrocedió mientras el lobo daba una maroma para atrás, caía de pie y atacaba girando sobre sí mismo con las dagas extendidas a los lados.

Una de esas dagas doradas, dio en la mejilla del corcel, al menos la punta, que levantó piel y dejó una cortada de 5 cm de largo en la cara del corcel.

Centinel cargó su puño con magia, mientras que con la mano derecha seguía desviando los ataques del lobo, al tenerlo tan cerca, consiguió golpearlo con aquél puño en el estomago, mientras una explosión mágica aparecía entre sus dedos.

* * *

Rainbow salió de entre las maderas, adolorida y muy confundida, cuando vio a Zecora en el suelo, desangrándose, se levantó corriendo a ella, se arrodilló y la cebra comenzó a murmurar algo mientras se ahogaba con su sangre.

-en… mi…- señalaba aquella bolsa donde guardaba pociones, la pegaso se hizo de ella y en la misma había cuatro frascos, la cebra batallaba tanto en decirle cual era y la pegaso era tan poco paciente, que tomó la primera que vio y forzó a la cebra a beberla.

Cuando le quitó la botella, Zecora se dio media vuelta, escupiendo bastante sangre mientras se tomaba el vientre, su herida no estaba del todo sana, pero se recuperaría.

\- Detener… deber…- decía entre terribles dolores.

Rainbow vio al lobo pelear con Centinel, Zecora la detuvo al sostenerla del brazo.

\- No… si la plaga parasprite se libera… no habrá manera.

\- ¡¿Y QUE DEBO HACER?!

\- Esta… este lugar está hecho para evitar fugas… mi especie modificó el agua del lago para que se deshiciera de las plagas conocidas – tosió – incluyendo… esas pelotas sin gracia.

Rainbow se sorprendió un poco al ver un lado de Zecora que no creía que vería (una muy molesta)

\- No importa lo que pase, joven Dash, tienes que ahogarlos… es la única manera de eliminarlos.

Cual relámpago, la memoria de Rainbow viajó por el espacio tiempo.

Recuerda el momento en el que estaba llorando desconsolada, mientras sostenía entre sus manos la mochila de la poni rosada, ahora, igual de rápido como se fue, regresó con la respuesta.

\- ¡LOS EXPLOSIBOS DE PINKIE!

A un costado, Applejack forcejeaba con perro encima, Rainbow se sopló el fleco, levantó su arma y disparó a la cabeza del perro liberando a su exnoviesita 7u7r

Applejack se levantó alterada – yo…

\- LEVANTA ESE TRASERO Y BUSCA A TODOS NUESTROS AMIGOS.

AJ se colocó su sombrero con cara de asustada - ¿ahora qué pasa?

\- Ya sé cómo detener este problema, ¡GILDA!

\- Si, si – contestó la grifo como una adolecente negativa mientras pasaba volando a unos cuantos metros de las chicas – proteger a los esponjosos.

\- ¿Y tu que harás Rainbow? – dudó la granjera bastante desconfiada.

\- Haré realidad mi sueño de mandar todo al carajo – colocó una mano en el hombro derecho de AJ – Será mejor que ni Shy, ni Scootaloo estén aquí cuando pase.

AJ miró a Twilight, con tristeza en su voz respondió – date prisa.

* * *

Cuando la pegaso pasó volando el estrecho entre la burbuja de Twilight y la roca, casi se embarra contra la misma, se distrajo al ver de cerca tan terribles pirañas voladoras y salió de la burbuja en dirección a los vehículos donde llegaron, mismo lugar, donde había dejado la mochila de la pony rosa que todos extrañan.

* * *

Gilda llegó aplastando perros, tomando a Button con sus garras y a Sweetie Belle con su pico, su misión, era sacar a todos los ponys de ese lugar.

Ella nunca lo aceptaría, pero en esa ocasión, sintió empatía por los ponys que juró destruir.

Shy saltaba de un lado al otro, evitando disparos y demás, miró a su derecha, los perros aún mantenían distraído al dragón, la poni suspiró, si lo liberaba, tendrían una ventaja grande.

Mientras corría, imaginaba las palabras que le diría a AJ de salir con vida de ese lugar.

"tú y yo llegamos muy lejos" la pony saltó por encima de un perro con su mole en una cadena, la esfera con espinas le pasó muy cerca, pero solo le ignoró y continuó su carrera "me haces feliz y parece que yo te hago feliz" se desliza para evitar las espadas de un espadachín y salta apuntando con sus cascos al perro que sostenía el hocico de Spike (como la punta de la torre) "tal vez sea apresurado decirlo, pero… acepto"

Los cascos golpearon tan fuerte al perro que soltaron a Spike, cuando shy terminó de caer, una llamarada inundó el lugar, Spike nunca había escupido tanto fuego en su vida, estaba literalmente dentro de una bola de fuego y esto distraía a los perros lo suficiente para quitárselos de encima.

Tan enojado, tan decidido a volver a esos pedacitos de mierda trozos tan pequeños que difícilmente se volverían a regenerar.

* * *

Centinel pateó al lobo, tirándolo, agotado, lleno de cortadas de estocadas que no logró esquivar del todo.

El corcel estaba bañado en sudor, algo de sangre escurría de su cara, levantó la espada para por fin acabar con Esferoth, este empezó a reír, apuntó con su daga derecha y un aura atrapó a Centinel presionándolo y levantándolo.

Su espada regresó a su forma de anillo, el cual calló al suelo revotando con tintineos propios de una pieza tan exquisita.

Tal vez debería preocuparse de controlar a los parasprite, pero Twilight los detenía.

-hay algo que olvidaste Centinel, Yo, aún puedo destruirte de un destello.

-bueno…- comentó el unicornio medio ahogado por la presión – tu… también olvidaste algo.

\- ¡A MI!

Esferoth miró muy tarde, el puñetazo de Spike fue tan fuerte que lo mandó a volar varios metros

* * *

Rainbow Dash volvió, entre la entraba había una grieta, o abertura, el lugar ideal para poner los explosivos, el sitio era tan grande, que se consideraría una cueva a orillas de aquel tubo por el que se entraba a tan fascinante lugar.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo comenzó a preparar todo, de fondo escuchaba a la vos de Pinkie, diciéndole "tengo explosivos que solo explotan si se detonan a control remoto ¡OLVIDATE DE LAS MECHAS! Esas no funcionarán"

Para suerte de Rai, estos estaban bastante preparados, de modo que su labor solo era colocarlos y conectarlos con los cables, como vio a Pinkie hacer un día en Ponyville, como una muestra de "lo que había aprendido"

Todo colocado, Gilda ya había sacado a Zecora, tenía el interruptor en la mano, en control con un botón rojo cual caricatura… pero… no lo presionó…

Algo dentro de Rainbow la hacía dudar.

\- Crees que aún no han salido.

Rainbow se giró, una pony verde de cabellos anaranjados y un parche le miraba seria – Rainbow - saludó.

\- Lightning Dust…

La pegaso miró todos los explosivos tras Rainbow – no sabía que supieras de pirotecnia.

\- No sabía que tuvieras más vidas que un gato.

La chica verde resopló por el comentario, seguido de una sonrisa – ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de Spitfire… pero ahora que lo pienso, si, ella también tenía muchas vidas, la dejaste morir, dos veces.

\- No tengo tiempo – levantó los puños - ¿Vienes a pelear? Pelemos.

La chica roda los ojos- ¿Crees que yo quiero vivir en un mundo gobernado por el tipo con aliento de perro?

Rainbow baja los puños muy confundida.

\- Ya no tenemos porqué pelear, funcionó, todo está preparado, explota este lugar de una vez, se llevará a los monstruos que nos amenazan, se llevara a la bestia mata ponys – "Rainbow vio la imagen de Spike pasar por su cabeza" – Se llevara al aliento de perro - "Rainbow pensó en Esferoth" – Se llevará al hijo de mami – Rainbow pensó en Centinel – Y, se llevará a la princesa maldita, la misma que nos traerá el caos de seguir con vida.

\- ¡¿de dónde sacas eso?!

\- créeme o no, Twilight está maldita, pero ¿eso importa? Enfréntalo, no hay manera de salvarla. Se irá derechito a la mierda.

Rainbow mira el control como un juguete con el que no quiere jugar.

\- La misma historia, Dash, tu miras el momento clave en el que Equestria se desmorona y como la última vez, dejarás morir a los que te importan, una vez Spitfire, ahora Twilight, pero ¿acaso la vida de una princesa vale más que todos nosotros?

\- Tu… no sabes nada…

\- Spitfire nos contó como escapabas el día en que todo se destruyó, no eres una heroína Rainbow, eres como yo, una superviviente.

\- ¿Qué ganas con… que ganas con venirme a fastidiar ahora?

La chica mira a otra parte desinteresada – No lo sé, supongo que quería despedirme o… asegurarme de que apretaras ese botón.

Rainbow se quedó como piedra, seguramente ahora mismo Twilight está al borde del desmayo, tal vez Centinel siga peleando con Esferoth y quien sabe, tal vez alguien ya le ayudó con eso pero… ella sabe que Twilight sigue allí abajo, desde este lugar puede ver la magia de la princesa reflejada en la roca…

Rainbow baja la cabeza y presiona el botón, el contador indica, 60 segundos, 59, 58.

La pegaso verde asiente con la cabeza dando media vuelta para largarse de allí – Sabía que harías lo correcto.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAH!

Rainbow la toma de la espalda y la tumba junto con ella a las tablas que fungían como escaleras.

\- ¡Tienes razón! ¡no soy una heroína! ¡soy una puta loca que adora de ver a los demás sufrir! – con su brazo metálico, logra romper el ala izquierda de Dust, haciéndola soltar un alarido de dolor - ¡Y NOSOTRAS TAMBIÉN NOS VAMOS A LA MIERDA!

\- ¡MALDITA ENFERMA!

* * *

Centinel atacó al lobo por un costado, claro que esto era más para distraerlo y que Spike pudiera atraparlo con una garra y estamparlo contra el suelo una y otra vez mientras el indefenso lobo luchaba por recordar el hechizo de tele transportación.

De pronto, Gilda llegó, llevándose a Centinel sin preguntar.

Cuando llegó afuera, notó que ya muchos estaban allí, AJ, shy, Sweetie Belle, Button, casi todos, pero algo le preocupaba.

\- ¿Dónde está Twilight?

Nadie respondía, y evitaban verle a los ojos mientras de algunos lagrimas corrían.

Centinel perdió el juicio, se giró y corrió para saltar dentro del boquete, pero Gilda le detuvo atrapándolo con sus poderosas patas delanteras.

\- ¡¿QUÉ CREEN QUE HACEN?! ¡TENEMOS QUE SACARLA!

Era evidente su destino, si ella no detenía a los parasprite, nadie podría, solo una alicornio lograría el poder suficiente para contener a las criaturas, pero esto no le importaba al corcel, el solo quería verla.

Ya había perdido demasiado… - por favor… no otra vez…

* * *

El contador estaba por la mitad, la princesa comenzaba a marearse, pero se despertaba de momentos y lograba entenderlo.

\- Spike… vete ya.

El dragón lanzó el cuerpo molido de Esferoth - ¿te llevo?

\- No…- se quejaba por el dolor – si me muevo… los parasprite...

\- Twi…

\- Solo vete…

-… no, no esta vez.

El dragón se plantó cruzado de brazos, mostrando una lealtad enorme a la princesa.

\- Nunca me abandonaste…- dijo Twilight mientras las lágrimas caían.

\- no mientras estuvieras en peligro… - repentinamente, algo entró por la boca de Spike, una piedra quizá, algo muy pequeño, el dragón se tomó la garganta y calló al suelo.

Esferoth estaba detrás, mientras que con su magia reconstruía sus huesos rotos.

\- ¡SPIKEEE!

El lobo tomó a Twi de la garganta, pero ella nunca dejó de extender la mano, lentamente la fue doblegando, mostrando su superioridad.

* * *

Rainbow golpeaba de una manera tan despreciable a la chica que uno se la pensaría dos veces antes de dirigirle la mirada, son solo porque le había reventado la cara de tanto golpe con su puño cubierto de metal, sino porque lo hacía con una sonrisa tenebrosa.

Cansada, comenzó a reír, esa sensación lo era todo, adrenalina pura y su siguiente victima venía detrás de ella.

Se levantó y la tomó de cuello, apretándolo para sentir su tersa piel y levantándola para que la escucharan gritar.

-Rainbow…- Scootaloo musitó.

La voz de la chica borró la sonrisa de Rainbow, le soltó y retrocedió- no.. nonon ¡¿que hice?! – se tomó la cabeza desesperada mientras miraba a la joven pegaso acariciar su garganta, arrodillada.

De pronto una tabla le pegó en la cabeza, haciéndola a un lado, Lightning Dust apenas era reconocible con tanto golpe, pero era ella, ¿Quién más tendría razones para atacar a Rainbow ahora?

Rainbow enfureció, y la tomó del pie para hacerla caer y golpearla en el suelo una vez más.

Scootaloo se paró, intentaba detenerla- ¡SOLO VAMONOS DE AQUÍ! - gritaba desesperada.

* * *

5 segundos para la detonación: Dash entiende que no merece la pena seguir peleando con Lightning Dust

4 segundos para la detonación: Fluttershy solloza en el pecho de AJ esperando lo peor.

3 segundos para la detonación: Centinel suelta el último grito dedicado a Twilight.

2 segundos para la detonación: Spike se levanta y va por el lobo.

Un segundo para la detonación: Twilight no aguanta más y deja de levantar la mano, ella y Esferoth desaparecen, Spike no logra dar con el lobo.

* * *

La explosión fue callada enseguida debido al torrente de agua que llegaba desde el cielo, Rainbow Dash y Scootaloo no habrían salido, por lo que Dash la empujó para que cayeran a otra grieta parecida a la misma en la que colocó los explosivos.

Evitan el torrente de agua, pero una lluvia de rocas aplasta a Rainbow, Scootaloo queda fuera de las rocas, pero se desmaya por el golpe.

Spike siguió sus instintos y comenzó a correr en cuatro patas mientras el agua caía y llenaba el lugar de líquidos de colores y parasprite mutantes que se derretían en el agua modificada.

Él no se derretiría, pues solo es corrosiva para algunas especies y sus escamas le protegerían, pero la fuerza de choque, es su mayor problema, antes de que se dé cuenta, está siendo levantado por la ola, cierra los ojos y aprieta los dientes.

* * *

 **En alguna parte del bosque**

* * *

Twi y Esferoth llegaron en un destello, la princesa en el suelo, el lobo de pie, Twilight comenzó a arrastrarse para escapar.

\- Me has puesto mal – Esferoth patea a la chica en el estómago, esta se contrae en agonía.

\- Destruiste todo mi reino – Esferoth pisa a la chica en la garganta.

\- Pero sin ti y tus amigos en medio, nada me detendrá para hacerlo de nuevo.

La princesa estira una mano señalando detrás del lobo, pero Esferoth está tan concentrado en su discurso que ignora este hecho.

\- Así funciona, su alteza, los depredadores comen, los ponys, mueren.

De pronto, una poderosa mandíbula le toma del cuello, es el paciente 0, con sus cuernos y su mano que parece más una espada.

En segundos comenzó a destrozar al lobo, quien, en agonía, suplicaba piedad como el cobarde que en verdad era.

Twilight miraba la escena tendida en el pasto.

\- valla ironía…- cierra los ojos y se desmalla.

Twilight recuerda despertar a ratos, viendo como aquel zombi horripilante devota al lobo, de ratos despierta y la está oliendo su cara.

De pronto una radio suena, el zombi se asusta y corre, dejando a Twilight con esa interferencia.

\- Twilight… Twilight… responde.

La voz triste de Sweetie Belle es reconocida por la princesa, quien extiende su mano para alcanzar la radio que rara vez usa, pero siempre carga.

\- Aquí Twilight - contesta.

-… no puede ser… ¡Twilight! ¡¿Twilight donde está?! ¡todos! ¡vengan! ¡Twilight está viva!

El gozo en la chica duraría poco, pues la princesa hizo la pregunta fatídica.

\- ¿cu… cuantos quedamos?

El silencio en el que quedó la princesa fue tan abrumador que se sintió en el limbo.

Sweetie Belle suspira en la radio – necesitamos un doctor… a Zecora se le acabaron las opciones.

\- chicos, escúchenme bien, empaquen y suban a los heridos a los vehículos – se toma un momento para respirar – nos vamos a casa.

* * *

 **3 meces después**

* * *

Es otro día en el pueblo de ponyville, la princesa abre los ojos con pesados, la princesa ni siquiera quiere levantarse de la cama, sabe que ha pasado tiempo desde la salida del sol, o bueno… la ausencia de las nubes.

Mirando al techo de su cuarto, solo puede recordar la última vez que se sintió viva, antes de que un ser despreciable le cortara las alas, en sentido figurado y… también en el literal.

Suspiró, alguien le llamaba desde la puerta, sería estúpido dejarlo afuera.

Cuando salió de la sabana, su espalda desnuda y adornada con dos horribles y enormes cicatrices, caminó hasta su armario, lo abrió, la misma rutina.

¿Cuál me pongo? Se preguntó irónicamente, puesto que todos sus atuendos eran exactamente el mismo, suspiró y serró el closet.

Su cuerpo calientito pegó contra las frías puertas del guardarropa, mientras serraba los ojos, simplemente, hoy no era un buen dia.

Golpearon la puerta, era insistente y esto solo enfurecía a la princesa - ¡ESTARÉ ALLI EN UN SEGUNDO! ¡¿OKEY?! – rugió.

El silencio llegó como un balde de agua helada, Twilight lo sabía, vivía enojada, triste… melancólica.

Se miró al espejo, con sus manos recargadas en la mesita que sostenía el cristal, ese rostro es joven, debería tener los ojos llenos de ilusión y esperanza, pero esa mirada era más la de un anciano cansado, aquel que piensa que no vale la pena seguir vivo, pero no se atreve a atar una soga a su cuello, pues le debe algo a alguien, en este caso, Twilight le debe mucho a estos ponys.

Se vistió como una autómata, era lo mismo, ropa interior, camisa, chaleco, corbata, zapatos.

* * *

Aj se limpió el sudor de su frente con las mangas de su camisa de cuadros rojos, en su espalda, una bolsa llena de mazorcas.

A las afueras del campo de maíz, Shy le esperaba con su propia bolsa llena, vestía con ropa delgada y limpia, como si la suciedad hiciera lo posible por mantenerse alejada de tan bella figura femenina.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿pasó algo?

\- Jeje, descuida, solo encontré un par de cosas allí dentro.

Las chicas comenzaron a caminar, paseándose por la granja repleta de vegetación, repleta de ponys y de animales que cuidaban y cosechaban las plantas de ese nuevo paraíso.

\- Estaba pensando en Twilight – acepta AJ después de dudarlo mucho durante el camino.

Fluttershy gira la cabeza para verla, sacudiendo su ahora cortado cabello, cada vez que AJ lo veía, le recordaba el momento en el que Fluttershy entró al baño y con una espada cortó su pelo para que llegara a la mitad de su cuello, todo con el fin de salir de la depresión en la que se encontraba en aquellos momentos.

Tal vez no debía marear más a su prometida, lo último que quería era verla triste.

\- ¿Qué piensas de ella? – preguntó Shy al notar la ausencia larga de dialogo.

\- es solo que… pienso que deberíamos intentar acercarnos un poco mas.

\- es ella quien se aleja – dijo Shy mientras su mirada se pegaba a la casa en medio de la granja – ya lo intenté todo…

\- cuando te ajislas, tus problemas solo empeoran – afirmó AJ - ¿Qué tal si mañana…?

-peronda…- interrumpió Fluttershy.

-que…

\- no quiero hablar del tema- dijo cortante.

Applejack suspiró rendida.

Al entrar a la casa, Apple Bloom se encontraba tallando en la pared con una navaja.

Ya eran dos meces y 14 días desde que él se fue y los contaba tallando en la pared.

\- Ay Apple Bloom – renegó AJ tomándose los ojos - ¿Qué te dije sobre tu arte inentendible?

Apple Bloom le miró y bajó la mirada apenada, se dio la vuelta y subió a su habitación, no tenía que decir nada, ella conocía la rutina, "castigada y son cenar"

La mirada seria de shy comenzaba a incomodar a la pony de altura superior al de la yegua promedio, giró los ojos – oky, ya subo – AJ imitó los pasos de su hermana, lo que menos quería era que Fluttershy le hiciera sentir peor.

Llegó a la puerta y la golpeó llamando a su hermana – Manzanita… ¿quieres hablar?

\- Habla con tu novia – contestó una voz quebrada desde adentro.

\- si pues… ella no querrá – se mordió los labios y miró paranoica por el pasillo con temor a ver a Shy con cara de "¿Qué tanto dices de mí?"

\- déjame sola…

\- justo le comenté a Fluttershy eso, no esta bien que un pony se separe del resto cuando se siente mal, allí es cuando cometen locuras.

Silencio, Applejack pega su frente a la puerta – lo lamento terroncito de azúcar.

Dentro de la habitación, Apple Bloom abrazaba su almohada, mientras su memoria viajaba en el tiempo.

* * *

Ella miraba a Spike completamente callada a las afueras de ponyville, la línea que describían los ponys había sido la forma en la que Spike se despedía de cada uno de ellos.

Con su mochila en la espalda y tristeza en el rostro no insistió mas un adiós de AB y se marchó.

La pony sintió como si le arrancaran el corazón en ese momento, recuerda ver a Scootaloo al otro extremo de la fila, asomando la cabeza para verla "esa puta" si tan solo no hubiera estado allí, Apple Bloom hubiera tenido el valor de suplicarle a Spike que no se fuera.

Pero no se quedó con las ganas de hacer algo, tomó valor y gritó el nombre de su amado mientras corría hasta él.

Spike apenas terminó de girarse cuando Apple Bloom saltó hasta él, besándolo por última vez, pero… quizás debió hacer algo más después de eso, algo más que solo separar sus labios y susurrar un adiós.

* * *

Sweetie Belle abrió la boutique de su hermana con una llave, al entrar miró el lugar polvoriento y solitario, ella no comprendía por qué se torturaba de este modo todos los lunes, pero siempre llegaba a la misma hora para limpiar el polvo y aspirar los últimos diseños de su hermana.

Cuando conectó la espiradora y comenzó a pasarla por las telas, alguien llamó a la puerta, apagó la aspiradora y fue a atender.

Abrió los ojos al ver que era Button, con la cabeza baja y el pelo desarreglado – hola Sweetie…

La chica guardó silencio esperando que el chico continuara.

Button se frotaba el cuello nerviosamente – te…. ¿te ayudo a limpiar?

El rostro de Sweetie Belle se transformó con un ligero movimiento de sus labios, era una sonrisa débil y seca, pero era una mejora enorme para el animo de ambos.

* * *

La enfermera entregó las pastillas de una pony de colores frutales y ojos desorbitados en una tapita.

La chica miró su medicamento como si fueran dulces y los comió acompañados de un baso de agua.

-que tengas un buen dia Berry punch- detrás del escritorio, dentro de la cabina, la enfermera color blanco dijo – siguiente.

Cuando Berry se quitó de la fila, dejó ver a Rainbow, con el cabello maltratado y la bata azíl chueca, mostrando parte de su hombro derecho, su aspecto descuidado llenaba de ternura a la enfermera.

\- ¿Cómo estás Rai?

\- Como me veo – dijo de mal humor.

\- Me gusta tu positividad – contestó irónica – aquí tienes – entregó sus pastillas a la chica, intentó tomar la tapita con la mano izquierda, pero… mierda, lo había olvidado otra vez.

Furiosa, miró con odio a la enfermera, ordenándole con la vista que no se riera.

El muñón, que no era más que el codo de su brazo derecho, temblaba ante la idea de poder golpear a la pony con lo que le queda de brazo.

Solo fue un segundo, volvió a la realidad tras un anuncio dado por la bocina en la esquina de la sala del manicomio – Rainbow Dash, se le solicita en la sala de visitas.

Rainbow tomó las pastillas con los únicos dos dedos que le quedan, los de su mano derecha, se metió las pastillas a la boca y la enfermera vigiló que su garganta hiciera el típico movimiento que hace cuando alguien traba algo.

Cuando Dash entró a la sala, un grifo serró la puerta detrás de ella y se quedó dentro de la sala, Rainbow sabia que ese idiota estaba allí para vigilar que ella no hiciera una estupidez.

Caminó cojeando hasta la silla fría y chirriante y se sentó.

Scootaloo le sonrió al verla de frente, y su sonrisa se borró lentamente al ver a su heroína tan devastada que no se atrevía a ver a scoot a los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Scootaloo.

\- ¿Que? ¿ahora eres enfermera?

\- Jeje, no, pero… lo seria si eso quieres.

\- nah, olvídalo.

\- no seria mala idea, estaría aquí todo el dia, me aseguraría de que tu trato fuera bueno…

\- basta Scootaloo, ya basta – pidió Rainbow – aún tienes mucho que hacer, mucho que aprender.

\- pero quiero que estés bien.

\- ¿bien? – la chica resopla – estoy rota Scootaloo.

\- pero ellos te repararán.

\- no puedes reparar esto – Rainbow extiende sus temblorosas y desgastadas alas, débiles, pues las tuvo entablilladas barias semanas – no puedes reparar esto – levanta su muñonsito, recordándole a Scootaloo que perdió su brazo izquierdo tras la lluvia de piedras – y no puedes – se señala la cabeza tocándola con los dedos de su mano derecha – reparar esto.

Scootaloo guarda silencio con un nudo en la garganta.

Rainbow suspira – no deberías hacerme caso – se rinde – nada de lo que digo tiene sentido… después de todo, algo en mi cabeza no está bien.

\- ¿tomaste tu medicamento?

Rainbow asiente con la cabeza con sus ojos escondidos tras su fleco.

-rainbow…- le llama la chica como una madre apunto de regañarla.

-Rainbow muestra sus desinteresados ojos, levanta los labios como en una sonrisa falsa mostrando la pastilla entre sus dientes.

Scootaloo saca un vasito con agua que estaba debajo de la mesa y se la da a Dash- por favor… te ayudará.

Rainbow toma el baso, y bebe su tableta con sustancias que no se molesta en saber, Scootaloo sabia que ella era la única que conseguia que Rainbow se tomarra todos sus medicamentos, es por eso que venia todos los dias a la hora que se le otorgaban.

\- ¿Cómo es afuera? – preguntó Rai.

-es… lindo… se abrirá otra escuela, esta para mayores y… estaba pensado… tal vez es momento de terminar mis estudios.

Rainbow sonrrie – eso es genial… pero… yo hablaba de, fuera de los muros.

Scootaloo sonrrie – es una mierda.

Rainbow suelta la risa - ¿alguien murió hoy?

Scootaloo se une a su risa – no.

-que mal.

Ambas ríen como un par de enfermas, Rainbow por puro gusto y Scootaloo por ver feliz a Rainbow.

* * *

Se hace de noche, Twilight aprovecha su falta de sueño, había comenzado a tener desorden del mismo, por los días duerme, por las noches se emborracha.

Entre barias instrucciones que eran escritas con dificultad por la mareada pluma de la princesa, una copa de vino se derramó en las hojas.

Twilight no le dio importancia y solo se recostó de espalda en su escritorio, bebiendo y bebiendo.

Si hace 4 meces le hubieran dicho que se alcoholizaría seguido ella les hubiera explicado como eso no era posible, pues sorpresa, ahora Twilight es una alcohólica deprimida.

\- ¡Twilight toma nota! – dijo a la nada, girándose para buscar una hoja en la que escribir - ¡los mocoshs dejarán de estudiar matemathicash para tener clases de arquería! – decía mientras escribía garabatos inentendibles - ¡fundaré el día del prepucio! – vivió un poco más del líquido morado - ¡y todos tendremos que colgarnos pellejos de la entrepierna!

Se paró y tambaleó por su oficina recitando un montón de estupideces - ¡YO TE CONDENO!

Se dio media vuelta - ¿y io qué coño hice majestad? – se contestó a si misma con la voz que tendría de no poseer nariz.

\- ¡Por destruir equestria!

\- Culpable – aquella voz nasal la hacía sonar como otra persona – pero weenor, fue divertido.

\- ¡Tu castigo es! ¡chupe!

\- Pues a SHUPAAAR.

Twilight tomó la botella y bebió directamente de la misma.

* * *

La chica terminó tirada, con su espalda recargada en su escritorio, con tres botellas rodeándola, apuntándole, juzgándola.

De pronto comenzó a sollozar, mirando al techo - ¿Cómo voy a protegerlos? – chilló llevándose las manos al rostro.

Cuando terminó de limpiarse los ojos, su vista quedó en dirección a una copa, la cual había volteado en un momento de estupidez total, derramando bastante vino en el suelo.

La copa era tan hipnotizaste… como si ella supiera que algo tenía que decir, pero las copas no hablan…

Twilight comenzó a gastar hasta esa copa, y tras verla varios minutos así de cerca, se levantó.

Su dedo índice de la mano derecha comenzó a brillar, y un pequeña rallo apareció cual llama en el cautín.

Escuchando un millón de voces en su cabeza, Twilight comenzó a dibujar en la pared de cristal, era tan su "trance creativo" que poco le importó que estuviera maltratando su castillo.

Línea tras línea, Twilight metía un detalle excepcional a esta obra, los tambores retumbaban en su mente, su dolor se dispersaba, una orquesta de sufrimiento ajeno llegó desde el cielo y era lo que la acompañaba en esta odisea del trazo.

Entre más tallaba, más furiosa se ponía, dando cortes violentos en la pared con su "lápiz mágico" una última cosa faltaba para dar este dibujo por terminado.

Un arco que rodeaba todo el dibujo.

Twilight no sabía que ya era de mañana, pero una pegaso gris fue quien le avisó, abriendo la puerta y dejando entrar la luz del sol.

El lugar era un desastre, los chuecos ojos de la chica casi se enderezan al verlo – pri… ¿princesa?

Twilight se gira y medio siega camina hasta la pony, irrespetando el espacio personal de la chica, Twilight le toma la cara – merpy merpy, merpy, no sabes cuanto gusto me da verde.

-shoy Derpy su alteza- dijo la chica mientras sus mejillas eran presionadas, un par de palmadas a su rostro la sacaron de orbita.

\- es tiempo de trabajar.

La princesa dejó a Derpy sola, quien solo miraba la pared en la oficina de la princesa con temor.

En ella había un dibujo, un tallado que no era sino Ponyville, dentro de una enorme y aterradora media burbuja.

* * *

 **Así compañeros, termina paciente 0, recuerden que el final solo es un nuevo inicio, quizás la tercera y última parte del fic tarde, y tarde bastante, pero haré lo posible para que no le pierdan la pista a esta historia.**

 **Soy Piollo y les dejo un detallito ¡A LO MARVEL!**

* * *

Centinel Spark caminaba por las calles de ponyville, algunos niños lo señalaban, preguntándose entre sí, si ese de allí era el pony que se enfrentó a Esferoth, al paciente 0, a spike y vivió para contarlo.

Era como una leyenda para los ponys y su fama era algo que ni él mismo comprendía, pero lo paraban seguido, y le preguntaban que hazañas había hacho que no se hayan contado, las chicas con caras enrojecidas, los chicos con admiración, pero eso sería diferente ahora, pues un potro cursó a un lado suyo y ni le dirigió la mirada.

Esto no fue lo que llamó su atención, sino el chico en sí, un pegaso azul, de cabello morados.

\- ¿Winged?

El pegaso frenó al escuchar su nombre - ¿Centinel?

Los 4 metros de distancia entre los dos dejaban entrever un ligero remordimiento.

\- no puedo creerlo…- el unicornio se entusiasmó - ¡estás vivo!

El pegaso se tocó a si mismo – creo que si…

-¡jojó! ¡maldición! ¡esto es alucinante!

Winged tenía un rostro de incomodidad, parecía que no le daba ni un poco de gusto ver a aquel potro.

\- Oye.. tu… tu tenías razón… lo del museo y… Spitfire… mi madre, tenías razón, era una bomba.

Centinel esperaba un enorme y bien vengativo "¡TE LO DIJE!" pero en cambio, solo recibió silencio.

\- ¿Ahora vives aquí? – preguntó el pegaso después de un tiempo incomodo.

Centinel asintió con la cabeza con su boca describiendo una línea larga y delgada en horizontal.

-bueno… pues… te veo luego- se giró.

\- ¿Sigues molesto?

El pegaso negó con la cabeza sin verlo – solo que… tu y yo ya no somos mas amigos.

El corcel bajó las orejas – Oh… bueno- se rascó sus greñas avergonzado – comprendo… supongo que hay cosas que no se pueden reparar… nos vemos winged…

Cuando Centinel continuó su camino, la voz de pegaso sonó.

\- Oye.

Centinel le miró.

\- ¿Tanto tiempo y sigues con ese peinado horroroso?

El corcel gira los ojos y levanta el dedo medio – piérdete Winged.

-… ups… perdón.

Centinel se hecha a reir – eres un jodido enfermo.

\- Lo dice el voz ronca de nacimiento.

\- ¿Vienes conmigo por algo de lechuga?

\- De acuerdo.

Los dos potros se van juntos entre las calles del pueblo.

\- Oye ¿Qué pasó con Greek?

\- Se lo comieron los zombis…

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

\- ¡¿De qué coño te ríes tú?!

\- Perdón.


End file.
